Eldunarya by Eragon S Bromsson
by Narutohinataftw10
Summary: With the war still raging, his brother still a slave to galbatorix, and his master just slain eragon must work harder and mature faster to bring an end to this bloody war. This story was on Inheritance Forums before it was hacked/virus bombed and I have yet to see it be re-uploaded so here it is. WRITTEN BY ERAGON S BROMSSON
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Closer?

The waves crashed against the shore, but its endless wrath was not able to mask the sounds of gigantic wings of the enormous dragon.

The dragon got closer to the shore, revealing itself to be a magnificent, sapphire colour.

 _THUD_

On its back was a human, no, an elf, no a mixture of both races. He was quite handsome, tall and rather muscular. He wore a plain light blue tunic, with a brilliant blue sword strapped to his belt.

 _THUD_

The dragon finally landed on the shore, the Rider got off, his face fresh with the salty smell of the ocean. He sat down cross-legged under a tree, the only tree for miles around the steep shore, and began meditating, as he had been doing for the last two days.

His name was Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of the dragon Saphira Brightscales.

Eragon meditated , for he was surprised that life existed even there, beneath the sand. He had learned that sand was deposited on the shore by the ocean from the teachings of his master Oromis.

 _Master, your sacrifice shall not be in vain. Galbatorix will pay for his deeds . . . he will pay for all that he has taken from-_

 _Eragon calm down, you are supposed to be meditating, not making promises._ Came and annoyed thought from Saphira.

 _Sorry, I got carried away…_ Eragon replied.

 _You always do!_ Saphira accused. _Anyway, I am going to hunt, its been two days since I last ate a decent meal._

 _I can't help it . . . . Someone's coming, even his mind is shielded. . ._

 _Its not a 'he', its 'she', open your eyes._ With that, she took off, as the other person came closer. Eragon opened his eyes, and was happy and a little astonished to see the person.

"Hello Arya!"

Arya nodded in response and took her place next to him. They were both under the lone palm tree on the shore, it was the only tree for miles around.

"How are you Eragon, it's been two days, and I haven't seen you in the camp, is everything allright? What have you been doing these days?" Arya questioned.

"The same thing you have been doing, though in a little different manner." Eragon replied, his voice leveled and calm. "I have been mourning, but away from the camp, in harmony with nature. I and Saphira have been sleeping out here as well." He answered to Arya's puzzled look.

"I see …." Arya's voice trailed off as she remembered the past events.

It had been two days since she and Eragon had triumphed over the Shade Varaug, who had been created by Galbatorix's pet magicians in a final drastic attempt to subdue the Varden.

Eragon looked at Arya, concerned. She had suddenly gone pale and her eyes starting to fill with tears. Eragon watched as she tried to subdue her grief, and then rubbed her eyes to hide her overflowing tears like golden diamonds in the sunlight.

"Arya, what's wrong?" Eragon finally dared to ask.

"I just can't get myself to believe that Oromis and Glaedr are gone. It's just too much for me!" Arya said, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"It's the same for me, but we have to be strong. We have to keep hope, for hope is the only thing that is keeping us going on, keeping us fighting." Eragon said gently to her.

"And love!"

"And love." Eragon replied, somewhat flustered and dismayed at her reaction.

Arya continued to cry for a few minutes, Eragon placed a hand on her shoulder, fighting back tears himself. Though he knew that Glaedr was not dead, he resided in his heart of hearts, the dragon had been as good as dead. He had not contacted any one, not replied to anyone's attempt to talk to him.

"Can we ever find happiness in this time, Eragon? First my father, then Faolin and Glenwing, now Oromis, it's just a matter of time before I lose someone else, like my mother! The shock and grief itself would kill me, who would I have then? " Arya exclaimed, becoming extremely downtrodden with grief.

"No Arya, don't say that, even I have lost a lot in this war, but I have not given up, how can you even say that? There is still hope, there is always hope. Don't give up Arya, or you'll truly lose to that tyrant king! No matter what happens Arya, i will always be there for you." Eragon stated gently but firmly, implying the meaning of each and every word.

Without warning Arya leaned forward and hugged him, her head on his chest, her emerald green eyes overflowing with tears, drenching Eragon's tunic.

"I can't Eragon, I can't, I have had enough ….."

If Eragon was surprised, he didn't show it, but inside, he was astonished to see the usually strong and powerful elf become distraught. He remembered that Arya had hugged him once before, during the battle of Fienster. _Are we really growing close? Nah, there is no way for that, I better not keep my hopes up, and definitely not let Saphira learn of this._

"Arya, be strong, be strong like you used to be, our work isn't done yet. We have to avenge our family members, we have to avenge our homes and our people, the fate of Alagaesia rests on us Arya, we cannot lose now, we must hold on ….. we must Arya! At least I won't let the deaths of my father, Oromis, Hrothga, Ajihad and my uncle go in vain, I will fight Galbatorix, till either my dieing day or his . . . Will you join me Arya Shadeslayer?" Eragon looked at her after he finished talking

Arya looked up at him, eyes full of tears and nodded with a determined face.

"I will join you."

" _Pity you can't say that in front of a large group, little one, you wouldn't have spoken even half of that if Nasuada asked you to make a speech in front of all of the Varden !"_ commented Saphira.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cuts, Bruises and what not?

Roran was sitting in his tent, exhausted from the day's works. He had been working tirelessly to subdue the revolts that were beginning to take place around the city. The people did not know yet if Lady Lorana had been freed of her oaths from Galbatorix, as such the people of Feinster were ready to fight to death for her.

Roran had spent the entire the day running around with his men, shouting at the inhabitants that Lady Lorana was safe and being treated with respect worthy of her position. He had just reported to Nasuada that they should find a permanent way to stop these revolts. Nasuada decided then to allow Lady Lorana to give a speech to her subjects, telling them that the Varden meant no harm, and that the subjects were now free of the King's grasp.

Nasuada gave Roran the next day off, and had asked him to see if he could do something to get Eragon to come to the council meetings more frequently. Out the four council meetings, Eragon had attended only one, and Arya didn't attend a single one.

Nasuada was quite frustrated at both of them though she knew why they were acting like, but she kept the reason to herself. The other council members weren't so sympathetic and openly questioned whether Eragon had "lost it". It had taken all of Roran's self-control to maintain a straight face.

Roran finally got up, Katrina was asleep, on account of her pregnancy she had been asked to take rest more headed to Eragon's tent, it was surely empty as it had been for the last few days, but Roran knew he could ask one of Eragon's guards for his whereabouts.

Indeed, Eragon wasn't there in the tent so Roran asked an elf, who had a sort of dark blue fur, for Eragon's whereabouts. The elf closed his eyes and stayed like that for a while, Roran knew he was talking to someone using his mind, after which he said, "Saphira will come and pick you up and take you to him, she is just returning from her hunting trip."

"Thanks . . ."

"Blodhgarm."

"Thanks Blodhgarm, do you know why Eragon is acting so strangely?" Roran asked the elf.

"Indeed yes, he didn't tell you?" Blodhgarm replied.

"No, I didn't meet him after the battle . . . Well, what's the reason?"

"I suggest you ask him, for he knows more than me, and my telling you might just confuse you all the more. Forgive me but you are his cousin, Roran, yes?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes, Saphira landed in front of them, " _Well are you going to get on Roran?"_

"Nice to see you too, Saphira!" Roran replied, laughing.

They flew in silence, and in a couple of minutes, Saphira landed on the shore, a lone tree with two figures underneath it was a little way ahead of the.  
 _  
"Roran, there's something going on there that you would love to see! Creep up to them as quietly as possible."_ Saphira told him.

Roran did as she told him, and was startled that in spite of her bulk and immense weight, Saphira was almost as stealthy as him, sometimes even more!

As they approached the tree, Roran saw Eragon and Arya in each other's arms, Arya seemed to be crying and Eragon appeared to be comforting her. Roran smirked, it looked like his cousin was enjoying allright! Both of them didn't notice Roran and Saphira, who stopped right behind them, on reaching there Roran understood what was _really_ happening, which left him quite surprised.

"Arya, be strong, be strong like you used to be, our work isn't done yet, we have to avenge our family members, we have to avenge our homes and our people, the fate of Alagaesia rests on us Arya, we cannot lose now, we must hold on . . . . we must Arya. At least I won't let the deaths of my father, Oromis, Hrothgar, Ajihad and my uncle go in vain, I will fight Galbatorix, till either my dying day or his his . . . Will you join me Arya Shadeslayer?" Eragon looked at her after he finished talking

Arya looked up at him, eyes full of tears and nodded with a determined face.

"I will join you Eragon."

" _Pity you can't say that in front of a large group, little one, you wouldn't have spoken even half of that if Nasuada asked you to make a speech in front of all of the Varden!"_ commented Saphira, voicing her thoughts aloud to all of them.

Roran laughed, even thought he tried to stop himself. Arya quickly let go of Eragon and looked at the ocean, wiping her tears.

"What is your problem Saphira?" Eragon asked her angrily, "I'll get back at you later; of course, I won't clean your teeth for you tomorrow."

Roran laughed and said, "Calm down Eragon, I wanted to meet you so I asked Saphira and she brought me here. By the way, why haven't you been coming to the camp lately, Nasuada is quite frustrated at you, both of you as a matter of fact. Why, you both hardly attended any of the Varden's meetings."

"Roran, my mentors passed away a couple of days ago, during the battle. They were killed by Galbatorix, through Murtagh and Thorn." Eragon replied sadly.

"Your mentors?"

" Aye, they were a dragon and Rider of the old order … the Rider's name was Oromis, and the dragon's name was Glaedr. Unluckily they were both handicapped and were much weaker than before . . . . And they couldn't risk showing themselves because they knew they were the only ones other than my father, who could teach the next dragon and Rider, so they remained hidden with the elves."

Eragon was in tears by the end of his explanation, Arya was also crying, even Saphira was sad.

"I am sorry Eragon, Arya and Saphira…."

Eragon nodded at him and placed an arm comfortingly around Arya's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Agony, Pain . . . . and Misery!

Murtagh screamed with all his might, not because he was being tortured, but because Thorn was being tortured in his place. The King knew Murtagh hated to see Thorn suffering for no reason, which was exactly why he adopted to that method.

Thorn roared as loud as he could in his pain, Murtagh screamed out of agony as well as Thorn's pain bounced around the mental connection they methods of Thorn's torture were a big secret, and Galbatorix had made Thorn swear that he would not let Murtagh know. The King ignored Murtagh's pleadings as he sat on his throne and Murtagh sat weeping close to his feet, where he had fallen when the king had kicked him with all his might.

The Throneroom was a gigantic, with enough room for 2 dragons the size of Glaedr to fly around at ease, and even fight. The throne was raised on five steps, higher than all the other seats which were present in the sides, thus this was also a conference room, a room for the meetings of all the advisors, ministers and governors of the city. It was completely painted black. There were pillars also of black colour on both sides of the throne room very close to the walls, from the throne till the other end of the hall, together these pillars numbered four-and-sixty, thirty-two on each side.

"Please stop it, don't torture him more, he hasn't done anything wrong, torture me instead, it is I who disobey your orders, please . . . . STOP IT . . . AAHH"

The King's only reply was to laugh, an evil laugh, only acquired when he felt the pleasure and satisfaction of torturing someone, in this case, two entire castle was filled with Thorn's roars and Murtagh's screams.

Murtagh tried in vain to stand up but was kicked again, making him fall of the steps of the throne. Again Murtagh tried to stand up, managed it and pounced at the king drawing Zar'roc as he did so.

The Throne room was the largest part of the the castle, or indeed the largest part of the entire city. Galbatorix's own living quarters were above the Throne room, a lavishly decorated bedroom where Galbatorix conducted all his twisted experiments.

Murtagh was up two steps when Thorn roared in pain again, but Murtagh did not scream, he made his pain his strength, and continued.

Beneath the huge castle was was a system of caves which the King thought only he and his servants knew about, an example of his false pride and were great secrets in those tunnels.

Murtagh ran another two steps, Zar'roc raised in preparation. Another fresh wave of agony and pain swept to Murtagh through his link with Thorn, but this time he didn't even flinch, Thorn didn't scream either, for even the dragon made the pain his strength.

The tunnels underneath the castle had a secret entrance, rather had many secret entrances, almost impossible to find. Jeod had found one of these entrances, an achievement to be proud of for it the one which had been used to steal Saphira's egg. But the king was cunning when he placed his treasures, though he still didn't know of the existence of that entrance.

Murtagh bounded up the final step and made to plunge Zar'roc into the blasted tyrant's heart, but to no avail. . .

With a muttered word, the King sent Murtagh flying across the room, making him land on his back at the other end. Though the king did not notice something missing in his pocket.

Murtagh looked up, there were many lights dancing around, and saw the sixteen large chandeliers which lit the room, along with the candles on the brackets of the pillars.

"It seems I agree with you now Murtagh, I'll torture instead of your pitiful, tailless dragon . . . Get up, Shur'tugal Abr Zar'roc, get up!"

Murtagh felt the effects of his true name on him but this time, they weren't as bad as before. In fact, this time had been the least harmful of all.

 _My true name must be changing._ Thought Murtagh, _if I can resist the pain and attack this wretch even after it, my name will probably change from Dragon Rider of Misery to something else._

"Enjoy yourself Murtagh, for this is your favorite method." Laughed the King.

Without showing even a flicker of fear, Murtagh resigned himself to his fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Funeral Invitations

Eragon announced his arrival to the Nighthawks who allowed him to go inside. Upon entering, the first thing he saw was Nasuada sitting on her chair, looking extremely angry, next he saw Queen Izlanzadi in the mirror, no doubt she and Nasuada had been between a discussion. Nasuada's tent had been refurnished after most of it had been destroyed by Saphira. There was now a large closet, a chest of drawers, a large table for dinner and meeting purposes, other than that there were twenty or so fold able chairs, arranged properly in the corner, Nasuada's own chair and the huge mirror. Eragon finished greeting both of them, after which Nasuada began:

"Eragon, _where_ have you been these past two days, and where in Alagaesia is Arya?" Nasuada asked angrily.

"My Lady," Eragon began, making his voice as dull and unemotional as he could, "I have been mourning the death of my masters, and I preferred to do it away from throngs, crowds and parties, which seemed to be going on a lot since we captured Fienster."

"How do you now about Oromis's and Glaedr's death, Eragon?" Izlanzadi asked with a surprised expression which she didn't bother trying to conceal.

"I have my ways, your Highness, but understand this, I am not quite alone yet, and their knowledge is still alive . . .. Do you get my meaning?" Eragon said in a quite voice which only Nasuada and the Queen heard.

Relief and understanding dawned upon the Queen's face.

"I understand Shur'tugal. There is one last thing, I want you and Arya to be here by the end of this week, for we are holding Oromis's funeral and it is vital that you, as his final apprentice, be present. I will instruct you in the ways of the funeral when you get here."

Nasuada, who had been quite so far, suddenly blurted out , "But we can't afford to let Eragon and Saphira go, if Murtagh and Thorn attack, we would all be killed! Please you must understand why I am saying this. For the good of the Varden and all of Alagaesia please-"

"Quite!" The Queen cut in. Nasuada immediately fell silent, though she did look somewhat flustered and irritated.

"Now, Eragon's guards are to stay with the Varden so that they can repel Thorn and Murtagh, and also create an illusion of Eragon and Saphira, which if necessary can used as a decoy to lead them away from you, right towards the elves, though that will be a drastic venture."

"Your Highness, when is the funeral?" Eragon asked before the Queen could begin lecturing them again.

"It is the first day of the next week." The Queen replied."I take my leave now, if you and Saphira arrive a little earlier it would be much better."

With that the Queen's image vanished from the mirror, which now reflected Eragon having a blank and impassive expression and Nasuada having a very shocked and utterly annoyed expression.

"You are _not_ going, I tell you-" Nasuada started.

"Why not?" Eragon cut in before she could continue.

"Because we need you here!"

"Nasuada, can you for once let me do what _I want_? I need to pay my last respects to my masters because without them I would never have got this far. This is what I must do! The least you can do to thank them for teaching and educating me is to let me go to them and pay my last respects . . . Well?" Eragon lost control towards the end, and literally shouted the last word.

Within seconds the Nighthawks were inside, pointing their weapons at him and surrounding Nasuada to protect if need be.

But Eragon just looked at Nasuada with raised eyebrows. She nodded and said in a tone that accepted defeat, "You have leave to go, but please return as quickly as you can."

The Nighthawks looked at him but he just smiled at them, took his leave and returned to his tent.

After greeting Blodhgarm and the rest of his guards he finally lay down to sleep after the long day.

 _Good night Saphira, I'll tell you what happened tomorrow, I am too tired now.  
_

 _Good night little one._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confusion . . . .

Arya sat in her tent, and for the first time in the last three days she wasn't crying or grieving. It was a bright sunny morning, Eragon had comforted her well, but unluckily he had to go to Nasuada last night to show that he was fine and wasn't 'losing it'.

Her tent wasn't like any of the other tents of the Varden, it only had the necessities like a bed, two chairs, a small table where few people could sit, a small closet for clothes and a mirror. Arya was sitting on the side of the bed, thinking of the past events and analyzing the situation.

 _What is wrong with me? Have I become so close to Eragon that he can comfort me in a way even my mother can't? He comforted me so easily yesterday, it was as if he_ knew _why I was crying and why i couldn't control myself._

Arya got up and paced around, restless in her thoughts.

 _Of course he knew why I was crying, i told him myself. Probably also because he himself was feeling the same. Even he has lost a lot in this war . . ._

Then she remembered what Roran had told her regarding Nasuada.

 _I'll meet her this evening, I will be in a much better state of mind then._

 _. . . I can't just sit here, I need to go outside, find a place away from all these people, a place where it is absolutely quite.  
_

Thus, she got up and hurried outside the camp, intending to go to the nearby trees where no one would disturb her.

 _Why did Oromis have to die? Why couldn't he have been spared, now who will help me in my times of trouble and grief? Who will lend me a shoulder for support?_ The despairing side of her mind thought.

 _Eragon will, I know it, he is a very good friend and he also shares my grief, he has lost as much as me in this war if not more. How can he maintain a calm demeanour if he knows what all he has lost and what all he can lose?_ She thought to herself.

What she didn't notice was that her mind was open to all for she had forsaken her barriers in her grief.

 _He knows of his loss, Arya, but he hasn't given up hope, he still has a lot to live for. He has me, Roran and Katrina, you, Nasuada, Orik and the whole of Alagaesia. He lives on for vengeance as well, if not for anything else. Do not despair, friend-of-my-Rider, for he and I shall never give up hope, and nor should you._ Someone said in her mind.

 _Saphira?_

 _Indeed._

Arya stopped going towards the trees, and instead went over to where Saphira was lying, beside Eragon's tent. She sat down next to her, leaning against her foreleg after she had greeted Eragon's guards.

Then Arya's thoughts turned to what Saphira had done earlier yesterday, playing that prank on her and Eragon, and embarrassing them in front of Roran, Eragon more than her anyway.

 _What was the need to pull that stupid prank Saphira?_

 _It was too good a chance to miss! That was one of the only ways I could think of to stop both of you from crying your eyes out._ Saphira replied mischievously, though Arya sensed something else in Saphira's mind, something she had never sensed in her before. Was it fear or-

Another mind brushed against Arya's, which she recognized immediately,

 _Eragon?_

 _Yes Arya, we are leaving tonight for Gil'ead and for Oromis's and Glaedr's funeral._

 _We?_

 _. . . Yeah, your mother asked me to bring you as well, though Blodhgarm and the others will have to stay... Where are you? I can sense you are nearby but I can't see you!_

 _Hmm . . . Over here! When is the funeral?_ Arya asked Eragon as came up to her.

"First day of the next week, though your mother said it will be better if we arrived there a little early. There are just three days of this week left, I and Saphira reached Fienster at the first day. It might take us two days to reach there, leaving us with one free day." Eragon explained, talking with his mouth instead of his mind.

 _Eragon, why aren't your guards accompanying us?_

 _I wish they could, but if Murtagh and Thorn attack, they will be needed to repel them. . . What's wrong Saphira? I can feel some unease in you._

 _Oh no . . . . Its nothing! Well I need to hunt, I'll see you in an hour or two._ Saphira replied hurriedly and made to take off, forcing Arya to stand up and get next to Eragon.

 _But you went hunting just yesterday Saphira, has your appetite increased or something? Fine,I'll clean your teeth for you when you return!_ Eragon told her in an attempt to subdue her odd emotions.

Saphira didn't reply but gratitude flowed to Eragon from their connection, and she soon took off. Eragon and Arya watched her go, surprised at her reaction.

"Is it me or is Saphira acting rather odd? I don't know what that emotion was but I've never felt it before in her." Eragon said.

"Yes I felt it too. I don't know about the emotion, but I am quite sure she was running away from us before we pressed her with questions. I'll advice you not to ask her about it though, it would be a waste of time." Arya replied.

 _Fine I'll just have to find out without her knowing it!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Nightmare...or More?

 _He was facing a huge, sapphire blue dragon, a blue sword drawn in his hands._

 _"Saphira its me Eragon, 'little one'. I am the_ real _Eragon, Saphira believe me, I am the real Eragon!" He shouted with all his might, fear and panic evident in his voice._

 _The dragon just roared and a female elf on its back shouted," You can't fool us,I fell for it once, I won't do so again! Now_ WHERE is Eragon? _Answer me, NOW!"_

 _"I_ am _the real Eragon, Arya, how can I prove it to you?"He pleaded with them._

 _"He is useless, Saphira burn him, that will teach Galbatorix that we cannot be fooled!"The rider shouted back._

 _"No . . .please, you don't understand, please WAIT!"_

 _But the dragon opened its maw and sapphire blue flames burst forth at him._

 _"BRISINGR!" He roared, and his sword burst into flames._

Eragon got up, drenched with sweat. Arya was hurrying towards him and Saphira was nowhere in sight.

Eragon was holding his hands in front of him in such a manner as if he was holding his sword, pointing upwards. Then, he noticed his energy was slowly ebbing out of him and realized that his sword _was_ shining in its sheath. He wondered why.

"Eragon are you all right? I was just looking around for something interesting when I heard you pleading in your sleep, and finally you shouted 'Brisingr' at the top of your voice. What's wrong? Had a nightmare?"

Eragon looked up at her, utterly startled by his dream and also by what she told him, then he hurriedly cut of the flow of energy which he was sending to his sword and making it burst into the smokeless flames.

"Yes Arya it was just a nightmare nothing else, at least I hope, but it seemed so realistic, I have a feeling that it was a premonition. But I think I'll keep it to myself at the moment Arya, forgive me." Eragon said, still shocked.

"Where is Saphira?" Eragon asked, in order to change the topic of discussion.

"She went to stretch her wings after waking up, she is on her way here now." Arya replied, but she understood the change of topic.

It was the second day of their journey to Gil'ead. They had flown throughout the last-to-last night till last evening, and had stopped to take a brake for the night. They were near Bullridge and were sure that they would reach the elves by the afternoon, or at the most, the evening.

Arya was saying something but Eragon was lost in his thoughts:

 _I better not tell this to Saphira either, she'll get too upset, something I want to avoid since she is still very shaken by the death of our masters. Not Master Glaedr but still he hasn't contacted any of us and I thought it will best to let him be for a while. What a horrible fate, to be parted from Master Oromis after the decades they had always been together.I hope that it NEVER happens to me or Saphira, the shock would kill the both of us._

"Eragon, are you listening?" Arya asked, appearing genuinely concerned, something quite rare for she never allowed her emotions to be shown on her face.

They were in a small clearing in the woods, where they had landed last night, and placed wards to make the camp invisible and force intruders to go away.

"Oh, sorry, I am still a little drowsy, what were you saying?"Eragon asked, eager to escape the stupid situation.

"Shall we leave as soon as Saphira returns?"Arya asked, sitting down next to him.

"Aye, we will..." Eragon lost his thread of speech as he looked into her beautiful emerald eyes, they were questioning him, studying his eyes for any sign of uneasiness.

"Eragon, tell me what was your dream about, I can see in your eyes that it is bothering you." Arya asked. Eragon hurriedly tore his gaze away from her eyes and looked at the trees.

The clearing was quite small, a little bigger than Saphira's size, which is why they slept there, it was surrounded by quite strong trees of different varieties. Some were holly, or elder and even rosewood. Many shrubs and bushes were present were sitting at the edge of the clearing, leaning against an elder tree.

"Eragon?"

"No Arya, not now, it'll be best to leave it for after the funeral, probably during the return trip. I don't want to distract you right now, I am too confused by it myself to understand it I do, I'll . . ."Eragon stopped as Arya placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face gently to meet hers.

"Fine Eragon, I believe you but I'll hold you to your word. Understand that I will also be there for you, always, no matter what." She said softly, her eyes meeting his. Eragon smiled and kept looking at her, even she returned his smile and his gaze.

 _Look at you two, gawking at each other as if the one you were facing was made of gold._ Saphira said in an annoyed tone as she landed in front of them.

No reply came from any of them.

That was too much for her, she was not used to being ignored, especially by Eragon.

 _Eragon! Arya! Are you two going to get on or should I leave without you? . . . .Well, answer me._ She raored in their minds.

 _Sorry Saphira, we'll get on right now._ Eragon replied hastily as he and Arya tore their gaze away from each other and began collecting their possesions.

 _About time!_ Saphira fumed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: End of the Rebellion . . . In Your Dreams!

Murtagh was hanging upside down, his ankles were tied to the ceiling of the cell, a soldier was lashing at his back with a whip, he had undergone five-and-forty lashes so far. He didn't let a gasp of pain come out from his mouth, and shouted curses at the King who stood in front of him.

"I see you are made of sterner stuff than most of the others, just like your father. He would have been proud of you Murtagh, and his dragon would have been proud of Thorn, especially after what you have endured." The King said, sneering in enjoyment of the torture.

Murtagh shot him a venomous glare of pure hatred, but did not so much as wince when the whip struck his back for the forty-sixth knew that he could not give Galbatorix the satisfaction that he had been giving for the last few months, ever since Thorn had hatched for him.

They were in the dungeons, the place where the prisoners were kept, usually till their dying day. Murtagh was one such unlucky soul, unluckier because so far as he knew, he didn't have a dying day. The dungeons were just above the network of the tunnels underneath the castle. The cells in the dungeons were a dull grey colour, there were no windows in any of them, thus the dungeons were lit only by the torches when they bore fire in them. Mice scuttled in various places, eating the flesh from the carcasses of the dead.

"You are weak Mutagh, you can't resist against me, you have as small a chance of it as an ant has of killing a dragon. You are my slave Murtagh, you are my slave Shur'tugal Abr Zar'roc, yes or no?"

"Yes!"

The whipping continued til' it reached the number sixty.

"Okay that's enough, get off Murtagh." The King, freeing his ankles with magic, making him fall straight to the floor. "Go to your dragon, heal yours and his wounds and be ready to fly to Gil'ead, and from there to Belatona, the rebellion hasn't reached there yet, but after Fienster, that's the obvious target."

Without a reply or a backward glance, Murtagh swept through the room, and ran to the dragon 'dragon hold' was a room just a little smaller than the Throne room, it was just named so because it was where Thorn lived. There were many such 'dragon holds' around the castle, one just above the dungeons, where Shruikan was kept. Thorn was in the topmost dragon hold, above Galbatorix's own quarters.

 _Murtagh, before you say anything, you are going to heal yourself, otherwise I am not going to listen to anything you say._ Thorn told Murtagh as he arrived at the dragon hold.

 _Right Thanks Thorn, waise heill . . . Phew, what a releif but I didn't give him the satisfaction of the torture this time, I can feel it, soon our hopes will come true._ Murtagh said.

 _Where are we gong now Murtagh? The elves have taken Gilead, and the Varden are at Fienster._

 _We have to go to Gil'ead to fend off the elves again, but I think I better give our Masters a little surprise._ Murtagh said, and left for the tunnels, grabbing a couple of saddle bags as he went.

It was in one of the tunnels that a few of the eldunarya and the green egg was kept. He hurriedly stuffed as many of them as possible into one of the saddlebags, along with the green egg, and ran back to the dragon hold.

Galbatorix was quite cunning when it came to placing his treasures like the eldunari and the dragon eggs. He had kept some eldunari in three different tunnels, along with one dragon egg, and magically sealed them with placed dozens of wards. Since two of the dragon eggs were gone, Galbatorix allowed Murtagh entry into only one of those three tunnels, but in his pride he forgot that the third egg was also in the same tunnel. That was also the reason why the person sent by the Varden to steal the dragon eggs, many decades ago, was able to steal only Saphira's egg, because he didn't know where the other eggs were.

He hurried to Thorn, and climbed onto him, mentally contacted Tharim, Galbatorix's Head Magician and told him that they were leaving.

 _Are you sure this will work Murtagh?_ Thorn asked, fear evident in his voice.

 _Yes Thorn, we will succeed . . . we have to keep our hopes up, for without it we are lost._

 _I am coming brother!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The March Begins

Roran was sitting on Snowfire, getting ready to march to Belatona along with the rest of the Varden. Unluckily, he was at the front line along with Nasuada and Jormundur , King Orrin and his cavalry had departed to capture Melian, a town west of Fienster.

Roran vaguely remembered the discussion he had with Nasuada the previous afternoon.  
They had decided that it would be best for the Varden to start marching in the morning, and send Orrin and his cavalry for Melian, this would save them time, since Orrin's group were on horses and could catch up with the main body of the Varden who were marching on foot. It was also decided that the women and children should leave for Dauth, since the campaign got more and more dangerous as they moved deeper into the Empire.

"FORWARD" Jormundur ordered, and the march began.

Roran also remembered the argument which he had with Katrina. She was reluctant to leave him, but Roran had managed to convince her to leave for Dauth with the other women and children.

Now here he was, marching slowly north, towards Belatona. The environment was full of hills and grasslands, which ended at the plains between Dras-Leona and Furnost. As the countryside slipped by, Roran wondered what his cousin was doing. He still remembered the look on his face when Saphira had teased him and Arya.

Two armies appeared across the hills, one to their west, the other directly ahead.

Horns rang out from those armies. Enemy horns, not allies! Jormundur noted this and shouted " WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

As the soldiers assembled into battalions, Roran headed towards his own group of men and Urgals.

"GET INTO FORMATION! URGALS AND PIKEMEN FRONT, ARCHERS AND MAGICIANS AT THE BACK." Roran yelled at his group, who hastened to obey.

"WE ARE ON THE DEFENSIVE THIS TIME, NOT THE OFFENSIVE, WHATEVER HAPPENS HOLD YOUR GROUND, DO NOT SCATTER!" Jormundur shouted.

To their west was an army of five-thousand, and to their north was an army of eight-thousand. The Varden consisted of twenty thousand soldiers, many had joined their cause in Fienster after Lady Lorana's speech.

"Does Galbatorix really think we will lose to this army?" Jormundur muttered to Nasuada.

"These aren't the Empire's soldiers, they are soldiers of Belatona, look at their amour, it's light green like that of these grasslands, not the usual crimson and black of the empire." Nasuada replied.

"Belatona has chosen to battle us directly rather than risk a siege. They would have defeated us with this force, had our numbers not been increased by the men of Fienster.  
There is another spy in our midst Jormundur and we need to find out who!" Nasuada continued sternly.

Jormundur nodded in return and shouted "IF WE WIN THIS FIGHT, BELATONA IS OURS!"

Cheers erupted from the men when they heard this.

"We must still be careful, these may not be the Empire's soldiers but there is a possibility that they don't feel any pain. If that's the case we would be hard-pressed to survive." Nasuada muttered to Jormundur.

"THESE MAY BE THOSE LAUGHING FOOLS WHO FEEL NO PAIN. ALWAYS AIM FOR THEIR HEAD WHILE FIGHTING THEM AND DO NOT SHOW THEM FEAR."Jormundur roared as the armies charged towards them.

The armies clashed, and soon Roran and his men joined the fray. Leaning down on Snowfire, he bashed a man's skull who was about to attack him with a spear. He parried a sword, and retaliated with a swing at the man's wrist, breaking the bone. He howled and fell to the ground in defeat. Meanwhile Snowfire kicked his legs into the stomach of another soldier, driving the breath out of him. Roran swiftly smashed his face, then whirled around in time to see another man on a horse riding towards him.

 _He must be a commander,_ Roran thought and soon he began fighting with the opposing man. He wielded a sword with deadly precision, but for all his efforts, he couldn't get a single scratch on Roran. He thanked Eragon for his wards and returned the favor to the commander. The next few minutes were a series of parrying, feinting, jabbing, attacks and counter-attacks for Roran. But finally, Roran could not be defeated, he swung his hammer with all his might at the man, who blocked it with his shield, but impacts jarred his hand and splintered the wood. The man winced in pain and was distracted long enough for Roran to strike his stomach, knocking him off the horse. Getting of Snowfire, Roran smashed the man's helm, ending his life.

The battle was going well for the Varden. The soldiers were normal, so they were soon defeated by the Varden due to its advantage of greater numbers. But the victory was not without loss, because the Varden had lost eight-thousand men to those soldiers and another two thousand were injured.

"Do not worry Lady Nasuada, I am confident that our numbers will be replenished soon by King Orrin's cavalry and men from Melian." Jormundur told Nasuada gently.

"Let us hope so, Jormundur, for without it, we will be very weak." Nasuada replied, " Great work Stronghammer! You defeated their Captain, after his death, their armies slowly started losing order. Well done!"

"Thank you, My Lady." Roran replied with a smile.

"HAIL STRONGHAMMER!" Carn shouted, with a mischievous wink at Roran.

Soon the whole army was cheering him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Funeral . . . . and Surprises**

The entire Elvin army was gathered in front of time for the funeral had come, but the funeral was only for Oromis. Glaedr was not going to be laid to rest with Oromis. The morning of the previous day Eragon had spent educating himself about the funerals of elves. He had learned that their funerals were a lot different than that of men. Since elves rarely died, and were immortal, the death of an elf, especially that of someone as important as Oromis was a very serious matter, they did not have any lamentations, they only had one song, a song sung the Queen and the Lords, a song which told the story of Oromis's life.

The elf was placed in a pure white marble tomb, with enchantments on it so that it could never be destroyed, or harmed by anyone in anyway. The marble itself was of an enchanted kind which preserved the body, not allowing it to decay. Usually, the tomb was kept in a place specified by the elf in his or her will, but since Oromis had only written 'Next to the partner-of-my-heart." in his will it composed a slight problem: Dragons did not bury their dead, instead their bodies were burned to ashes, which were then kept in a container in Du Fells Nangoroth. The dead dragon was burned by his or her offsprings. Since Glaedr's offsprings were no more, if he had offsprings, it was Saphira who would burn him.

 _Master Glaedr, it is vital for me to speak to you. Will you please talk to me?_ Eragon spoke to Glaedr's eldunari. There was no reply for a couple of minutes, but then:

 _What is it Eragon?_ Came a reply in a deep, ancient voice filled with sorrow and grief.

 _Ebrithil, I am sorry for your loss, we all are quite lost without Master Oromis._

 _Is that why you have disturbed me, Eragon?_ Glaedr asked angrily.

 _No master, I wanted to ask you something regarding Master Oromis's tomb. He said in his will that he wants to be laid to rest next to you, but Saphira told me that dragons burn their dead to ashes. I am lost and I do not have a solution to this problem, how can I lay Master Oromis to rest if your body is burned? Master this is very important, the funeral is just a couple of hours away, I really must know, I didn't want to disturb you but I didn't have a choice._ Eragon said.

The reply came in a few minutes, _He means that he either wants to have a statue of me erected next to his tomb or wants my eldunari to be placed next to his tomb. Since you cannot do the latter, I suggest you do the former. Now leave me be for at least two days!_ With that Eragon was pushed out of the old dragons consciousness.

The hours slipped by and Eragon was extremely nervous, not because of the funeral alone but also because of the fact that he was required to make a speech in front of the entire army, a frightening prospect for him and something extremely amusing for Saphira and Arya. Eragon had been stupid enough to mention it to both of them. He had prepared a speech last night, he just hoped it would suffice. His speech was in the Ancient Language, thus it was the truth, so no one could question his honesty.

"Today we are all gathered here to pay our last respects to the Oromis, the last scion of the House of Tharandurin, Rider of Glaedr Goldscales, the last Rider and Dragon of the old Order of the Riders. They were one of our greatest symbols of hope, even now he helps us by presenting us with their final apprentices, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. May you rest in peace!" Izlanzadi finished her speech, which was followed by a moment of silence, " Now I call upon Eragon Finiarel to tell us of his loss."

Eragon was gripped by fear as he walked from his seat to where the Queen was standing, each second an eternity in his grief and fear. He could remember Nasuada telling him long ago that even Galbatorix feared the crowd. He gave himself a small smile which soon turned to a look of uttermost sadness as he saw Oromis lying inside his tomb. His body had been healed by the elves nut they could not find his sword. Eragon decided to try and find it in the time he had. His tomb was a simple rectangular shape, but even in it's simplicity it had a beauty no tomb of humans or dwarves could compete.

"Today is indeed a day of great grief for us all. Master Oromis was a very great elf, he was extremely patient with me, he taught me all he could in short span, he did everything he could to help me and the rest of Alagaesia. His death will not be in vain, no, but before he is buried you must all know by whom he was killed! He was not killed by Murtagh, no, he was killed by Galbatorix, this I have seen, this I know. The last time I left master Glaedr created an unimaginable bond of great power, with me and Saphira... It allowed us to see and hear through him when he fought against Murtagh and Thorn, who were trying to flee from him, for they knew they would be defeated by my Masters. But then, due to some evil magic unknown to us, Galbatorix seized control of Murtagh's body against his will and Murtagh was forced to kill when he had opted to flee. Thorn was likewise affected, forcing him to kill Master Glaedr. But I ask you, would they have come to war believing that they would survive? No, they knew their end was near and they knew their lives would end at this war! But they fought, they fought for freedom and I promise all of you today, even I shall follow their footsteps and fight for freedom and peace. I promise you that I will avenge his death upon Galbatorix and free Alagaesia from the evil tyrant ONCE AND FOR ALL! Eragon finished, tears in his eyes. Almost everyone was in tears. Arya was crying openly along with her mother.

"GOOD SPEECH _BROTHER_ , BUT IT WON'T COME TRUE EVEN IN YOUR DARKEST NIGHTMARES!" A booming magnified voice shouted, startling all the elves.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle, Surprises and Requests

Eragon looked up in horror, for the elves were thoroughly unprepared for a battle. He saw Thorn flying towards them, and slowly getting closer.

 _I must distract them from the elves long enough for the elves to get prepared… What the…?  
_  
Below Thorn was a huge army of nearly ten-thousand soldiers in black and crimson amour. They were heading towards the elves, and they were faster than normal humans.

"As a matter of courtesy, I'll let you prepare for battle! You have fifteen minutes before we attack." Murtagh's magnified voice shouted.

All about Eragon was utter turmoil. Elves were running around, pulling their armour over their robes, getting their weapons. The place where the funeral was taking place was not exactly a defendable location. It was a few miles away from the city, in a vast open ground covered with grass. There were a few trees around, but they hardly provided any cover.

No wonder Murtagh could spot us so easily! We should have thought of an attack earlier….

"Eragon, are you going to just stand there? Prepare for battle, shur'tugal!" Izlanzadi shouted at him.

Without a word, Eragon ran towards his tent, but….

"Eragon, before we fight I would like to have a word with you and Saphira, prepared or not prepared, spare me a few minutes and come here!" Murtagh's booming voice said, as Thorn landed a few miles away from both armies.

Saphira?

Forget the saddle, just get on and let's go.

Right!

Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back in a single leap, but as he did so, a consciousness brushed against his which he recognized immediately as Arya's.

 _Eragon, I am coming with you, wait for me!_

 _No Arya, stay with the army, they'll need you._

 _You cannot convince me otherwise, Eragon, if you don't wait for me, I'll run up to where they have landed and join you there!_

 _Arya please, I know you are a fearsome warrior but I…_

 _Don't you dare say it's too dangerous, Eragon, I have been in many more life threatening situations and have managed to stay alive!_

 _Shut up you two! I am taking off, Arya or no Arya!_ Saphira said in an extremely annoyed tone and took off. Looking down Eragon saw Arya give him a furious look then darted towards where Murtagh and Thorn were waiting.

 _Wonder why they gave us time to prepare, and what they want to talk to us about?_

 _I don't know little one, but be careful, there will be more than just idle friendly talk._

She landed in front of them and Eragon got down from her back, Murtagh was already standing in front of him with a large leather bag at his feet.

"Come here brother, I am not going to eat you up!" Murtagh jested, beckoning him to come close.

Hesitantly approaching him, Eragon asked, "Why did you give us time to prepare when you could have attacked and defeated us when we were not ready, have you …." The rest of his words were silenced when Murtagh embraced him tightly, and said,

"Thank you Eragon! Thank you so much!"

"For what?"

"For giving me and Thorn hope of escape, it's working Eragon, I and Thorn are changing. You know what I mean! Also I thank you for telling the elves the truth of what happened when we fought the elder Rider and dragon. At least they know we were trying to run away, but it was Galbatorix who controlled us. And to express my thanks, I have some gifts for you!" Murtagh said, tears of happiness in his eyes.

 _Why the heck is everyone around us getting so emotional, first Arya, then Izlanzadi, then the entire Elvin army, now Murtagh, the hardened warrior who didn't care about anyone except himself and Thorn! And to think elves never express their emotions openly, why, my stupid speech made all of them cry._ Eragon complained to Saphira, as Murtagh released him and began opening the bag.

 _Your speech wasn't stupid little one; you might even have surpassed Roran today, though you spoke the truth, whereas Roran speaks what the people want to hear._

 _You're right, thanks, that's quite a remark, coming from a…. WHAT THE HECK?_

Murtagh had just opened the bag and pulled the last dragon egg. It shone brilliantly in the sunlight, like an emerald. Eragon looked at the egg, and then at the inside of the bag, which was glowing with different colours of light. Murtagh handed it to him and muttered, "You need it more than me and the king. I hope the next Rider and dragon are on the good side! And there is more, in this bag; it is my personal store of eldunari. I give it to you! You know what an eldunari is, right?"

Eragon nodded, but was so astonished; he was at a loss for words as he took the egg in one hand and the bag in another.

"Today brother, we fight as ourselves, without foreign help!" Murtagh told him.

"Murtagh, won't you get into serious trouble for this? The king won't be happy that you gave us the egg and almost two dozen eldunarya!" Eragon finally managed to say, as he put the egg back inside the bag, after he looked inside. He extended his mind towards the bag nevertheless, and confirmed that it was an egg and eldunari in the bag.

"Not if I can help it, I have a plan, but I'll need your help for this!"

"Of course, Murtagh!"

Arya just came up to them; she gave Eragon a look that would curdle milk, then said, "What do you want, traitor? You killed Oromis and Glaedr, now ….."

"He DID NOT kill them Arya, you heard what I said some time ago, I hope! Don't blame him for something he didn't do!" Eragon said, returning her look with furious eyes, "Anyway co brother.." He saw Arya's look of shock when he called Murtagh 'brother'.

"Well, the king didn't know you would be here, so he thought I and Thorn could easily take out the elves with these soldiers, but since you are here, you saved me a headache. I was supposed to stop the elves, which I wasn't going to do since without the elves, there is hardly any hope of victory over Galbatorix. And then I was ordered to go to Belatona and stop the Varden, and capture you which also I was not going to do. But now that we are fighting here, once you and Saphira defeat us; we'll meet in Belatona, where you can capture me and Thorn. Simple to say but difficult to execute, eh?" Murtagh said.

"But where do you need my help?" Eragon asked, surprised at how bluntly and calmly Murtagh had said that he was to be defeated and captured.

"Why, you have to let me and Thorn escape today of course!" Murtagh said with a grin, and continued, "My idea is that you and I will fight on the ground, whereas our dragons can fight in the air. This way you can defeat me in a 'one-on-one' duel and also Saphira can defeat Thorn. Then all you have to do is act, while I and Thorn escape."

"But why can't I capture you here?" Eragon asked, also grinning now.

"Because I doubt the elves will leave me alone, they will tear me to ribbons with their bare hands." He said, nodding at Arya, who was still shocked," And I…. well, I want to be captured by the Varden!" Murtagh said, the last part rather hurriedly.

"Has this got something to do with seeing Nasuada?" Eragon asked, almost laughing now.

Murtagh face turned bright red as he replied, "Of course not, don't be a fool. And … I….I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused….. I shouldn't have insulted you like that the last time we fought. I was just…. too proud that I was a lot stronger than you, and I thought I could defeat you easily….. Can you forgive me, please?"

 _He has certainly changed a lot; he never used to ask for forgiveness before, even when it was his mistake._ Eragon said to Saphira, disconcerted by Murtagh's change in personality and attitude.

 _Maybe he was always like this, partner-of -my-heart, but due to death of his friend, Tornac I think, he thought it better not to get close to anyone. I think it's the same with Arya, when her two companions died at the hand of Durza, she probably felt it better to stay away from people, not to get close to anyone to avoid hurting herself emotionally. What you see now is the way they were before tragedies happened in their life._ Saphira told him.

 _How can you understand people so well?_

 _Because I am a dragon! Now reply to Murtagh, he must be getting desperate since you have fallen silent._

"Of course my friend and brother, I'll forgive you. You have …" Again his words were cut short when Murtagh embraced him even more tightly, "Come on Murtagh, people are watching us."

"Eragon, how can you forgive him so easily? He may not have intentionally killed Oromis and Glaedr, but he killed Hrothgar, your foster-father! How can you forget that?" Arya practically shouted at him.

Murtagh looked at her with pleading eyes and said, "I did not have a choice in the matter! The King forced me to swear an oath that if the dwarves came I should kill their king in the first chance I got since it would cause complete chaos among the. There was nothing I could do about it, the promise was straightforward and there was no way I could get around it. I must ask the dwarves for forgiveness as well!"

 _This is really frightening Saphira._

 _Eragon, Murtagh is happy that he has been forgiven, no doubt he was guilty of what he did and when you forgave, all his tension must have been gone, since you are his only friend and hope of freedom. You can't blame him!_

 _Thanks Saphira, err….._

 _What is it?_

 _Even you are acting quite strange nowadays, especially when I am with Arya!_

 _Am I? Listen, Murtagh is saying something!_ Saphira changed the topic quickly, which Eragon didn't fail to notice.

"Right Eragon, go keep those gifts somewhere safe, pull on your armour and defeat me, let's get this over with!" Murtagh said in a determined voice.

Eragon nodded, and jumped onto Saphira, Arya followed him. Saphira then wordlessly flew towards his tent. While flying, Eragon tried to slip into Saphira's mind without her noticing, but her mind was guarded by extremely strong barriers.

Suddenly, she overturned and flew upside down. Eragon yelled and would have fallen to the ground if he had grabbed her neck spike in time. Arya was not so lucky, when she had been sitting there, she had been sitting behind Eragon and had wrapped both her arms around his chest, when Saphira overturned, Arya screamed at the top of her voice and embraced Eragon around the chest so tightly that he had trouble breathing. Now he was hanging, holding the spike with only with one hand and struggling to pull himself up, while Arya was hanging onto him for dear life.

 _Saphira!_

 _That should teach you not to invade my mind without permission._ Saphira said in a mocking tone, obviously amused by their reaction.

 _I am your rider and partner of mind and heart, how can you say that! Now pull us back up, for Arya's sake at least, if not for mine!_ Eragon yelled, both physically and mentally.

 _I don't think so, Arya it's his fault you are in this situation, it will be prudent to blame him rather than me!_

 _Sure Saphira, I won't forgive him now can you please upright yourself?_ Arya replied frantically, almost pleading with Saphira.

 _Fine!_ Saphira replied and turned over.

Eragon didn't speak to her at all, even when they landed. Arya got down before Eragon and took several steps away from Saphira before saying, "Please be careful Eragon, I…I can't lose you, I have already lost a lot, Please, for my sake, be safe and return alive and whole." She looked at him, concern evident on her face and her eyes pleaded at him to do as she asked.

"I will, wiol onr ilian (for your happiness)." Eragon replied, even more surprised now. _Where is the cold, unemotional and impassive elf that I knew for so long? Saphira is probably right, this is must the true Arya, under the mask of impassiveness!_ He thought as he looked at her running towards the battle field, then turned to look at the armies.

Eragon saw that the elves were assembled in front of the opposing army. A third of the elves had departed to Gil'ead to defend it from any invasion, thus it was ten-thousand humans against about twelve-thousand elves.

 _What makes Galbatorix think he can defeat us with this army?_ Eragon thought as he kept the bag inside his tent, grabbed Saphira's saddle and his armour and ran outside.

A consciousness brushed against his mind and gently prodded it to show that it meant no harm. After lowering his barriers a little bit, he realized that it was Thorn.

 _Murtagh forgot to tell you, but those soldiers are immune to pain and have half-a-dozen wards on them which can anything and everything from harming them. They have only one weakness, unless you want to circumvent those wards._

His voice was a gentle, masculine voice, not unlike Glaedr's, but still gave a feeling of ferocity to the listener.

 _Well, what's the weakness?_ Eragon said quickly.

 _Fire! Heat will burn away their wards, since they have stop anything from harming the soldiers, enchanted fire which cannot be extinguished will be the best way to do that. Saphira can do it._

 _Thanks Thorn! How do you know this?_ Eragon said, again surprised by their bluntness.

"My Master Shruikan told me." Thorn said and withdrew from his mind.

 _Right_. Eragon replied as he climbed onto Saphira and contacted the Queen, telling them about the soldiers, their weakness and his plan for Saphira to envelope their entire army in a raging fire, while the elves enchanted it to make it inextinguishable.

Saphira was silent throughout his narration after which, with the Queen's consent, she wordlessly flew towards the soldiers, while Eragon pulled on various parts of his armour. As soon as the soldiers were in range of her fire, Saphira released a sapphire blue inferno at them. Immediately the elves began enchanting. The soldiers hurriedly shot dark arrows at them, which were made in order to circumvent any wards, so they weren't stopped by the wards Eragon had placed around them. But Saphira just burnt the arrows and covered the archers in the inferno. Eragon saw Thorn hovering a little distance away, not even attempting to stop Saphira from burning the soldiers. After several minutes, the entire army was covered in the inferno. Then, Saphira started flying towards Thorn. The soldiers below them were trying to get away from the fire, or trying to extinguish it, but they were unsuccessful. Soon their wards were gone, and the elves stopped enchanting, so the fire soon died away, burning a few soldiers as it did. The wards of the soldiers were gone, but regardless of that fact, they charged towards the elves, overconfident due to the fact that they were painless.

 _Saphira, I am sorry I should not have shouted at you._ Eragon said, in an attempt to make her talk to him again. He didn't think just trying to get into her mind would make her that angry.

No reply.

 _SAPHIRA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

 _Yes Eragon, now get off and fight Murtagh._ She said crossly.

Eragon promptly jumped down, utterly confused by her reaction.

 _It'll have to wait._ He thought, as he drew Brisingr, and Murtagh likewise drew Zar'roc.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Requests Fulfilled

"Nice sword! The elves forged it for you?" Murtagh said, looking at Brisingr.

"No, I forged it myself with my own hands." Eragon replied, grinning at Murtagh's astonished look.

"Great work, now prepare to win!" Murtagh shouted at him, while lunging forward with Zar'roc.

Eragon blocked the blow easily, and retaliated faster than an eye could see, giving Murtagh a deep gash on his right calf. Eragon realised that without the eldunari, Murtagh was just as fast as any normal human, but he was a deadly warrior nevertheless.

"Damn, there was no need to do that!" Murtagh said through clenched teeth, and swung the Zar'roc over his head, which Eragon blocked without obvious effort.

"Sorry!" Eragon said, and struck with lightning speed at Murtagh's other leg, giving a small cut on his fore leg.

"You're gonna pay for that, just because you are a lot stronger and faster, doesn't mean that you can just hurt me without getting any back!" Murtagh shouted, and tried to pierce at Eragon stomach, changed the direction at the last moment and swung it at Eragon's forehead, giving him a long scratch.

"Grr, time to finish this!" Eragon said and swung right, pulled his sword back and struck left, which Murtagh blocked luckily, and continued striking, swinging, and feinting for the next five minutes.

Meanwhile, Saphira and Thorn fought in the air above them. Saphira flew toward him, and dived below Thorn, scratching his soft belly, then came out behind, but Thorn roared and did a loop, and struck Saphira on her scaly back with his short tale. Saphira growled and turned upside down and grabbed his forelegs and hind legs with her own, their talons scratching each other, and held him firmly. She immediately turned upright and now Thorn was forced to remain upside down. They stayed in that pose for a while, Thorn struggling to get free, while Saphira struggled to keep in place and waited for Eragon to defeat Murtagh.

Eragon smirked and struck Brisingr onto Zar'roc with all his strength, making Murtagh lose balance due to the force of the strike, then Eragon just flipped Zar'roc out of Murtagh's grip and in the next second, Brisingr's tip was resting next to Murtagh's neck.

Murtagh smiled and said, "Now how do I escape? Ah… tell Saphira to let go of Thorn, so that he can swoop down and grab me and we can escape."

"Sure, though are you sure you don't want to be captured here? You would be free a little while earlier, and you can come to the Varden with me." Eragon said, he didn't want to let Murtagh go when he was already in his grasp.

"Ah, brother, I let you go when I defeated you easily on the Burning Plains, now you must let me go, and you agreed." Murtagh said smiling.

"Fine, stay alive though, so that we may be on the same side again." Eragon replied.

 _Saphira let Thorn go, he and Murtagh are making their escape._

 _I…alright, fine, here he comes._ With that Saphira released Thorn, who roared and dived straight at Murtagh and Eragon. Saphira dived as well, making it look as if she was chasing Thorn. Thorn soon got near the ground and he pulled out of the dive and flew parallel to the ground. Murtagh kicked Eragon straight in the stomach, making Eragon fall back, then he grabbed Zar'roc and Thorn's foreleg as he flew above them.

"Farewell brother, I'll see you in Belatona!" Murtagh shouted as he climbed onto the saddle. Thorn roared and sped away from Gil'ead.  
 _  
Thank the heavens that Galbatorix didn't take control of them; he would have easily overwhelmed both of us._ Eragon said to Saphira.

 _Perhaps, but now we should get back to the elves, they must be curious as to why we let them escape!_ Saphira replied coldly as Eragon climbed onto her saddle,

 _Saphira I am sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to offend you or anything._

 _Please Saphira will you at least talk to me?_ Eragon said to her in a soft tone, utterly bemused by what he could have possibly done to make her that angry on him.

 _It's fine little one, I am not that angry on you._ Saphira replied after a few moments.

Relief surged through Eragon when he heard her. They flew on in silence, just enjoying each other's company as long as the moment lasted. Soon they reached the Queen's command tent. Eragon walked inside and saw Izlanzadi and Arya arguing.

"Eragon, why didn't you kill him? If not kill him then why didn't you at least capture him? What a chance you lost. Answer me!" Izlanzadi commanded when he entered the tent. Arya retreated to a corner. Eragon thought for a moment, knowing that he could not lie in the Ancient Language. He resolved to half-truths.

"Murtagh is still on our side! He proved it to me, and I had to fulfill a debt that I owed him, and I didn't have a chance, before I could strike Murtagh kicked me and then jumped onto Thorn. I wasn't intending to kill him anyway; I was trying to capture him because I think having him on our side will be a huge advantage, not to mention we might soon have another Dragon and Rider with us!" Eragon replied, extremely irritated by what the Queen had asked him.

"What do you mean another Dragon and Rider?" Izlanzadi asked suspiciously.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll return from my tent with a few _things_ that Murtagh gave me earlier today." Eragon said and with that he stood up and left for his tent, fuming. Arya followed him quietly, which he did not notice. Saphira had already taken off to rest at his tent.

"Eragon, your forehead, it's bleeding." Arya said from behind him, as he walked past tents. Eragon turned around to look at her but before he could say anything, Arya placed a hand on his forehead and healed the cut. Not a scratch remained.

"Right, err, thanks." Eragon said awkwardly, and gave her a small smile, which she returned with a most pleasant smile.

 _Something is definitely odd about her now! Or was she like this before her companions died?_ He then remembered her telling at the campfire, when they both were returning to the Varden from Helgrind.

'It was not always so… Once I had someone to talk to, someone who understood what I was and where I came from…'

 _Faolin, that's it, she misses him, but now she thinks I can replace him as her friend…I can... No, it can't be, I am just getting excited. I may be her friend and I may comfort in her times of trouble, but there is no way I can be that close._ Eragon thought sadly.

"What is it Eragon, why do you look so grieved?" Arya asked, looking at him, rather staring at him, which she had been doing all the time while they had walked to Eragon's tent. Eragon was caught off-guard, he couldn't tell her what he had been thinking, well not all of it.

"I feel sorry, Arya. Murtagh doesn't want to serve that tyrant still he has no choice in the matter. I want to free him, and I know I can." Eragon said in a calm voice, though he had successfully convinced Arya that's what he was thinking. He felt sorry for Arya but he told her about Murtagh's condition and his own wish, which were all true.

"We will free him, but what is it that he gave you? I saw that bag with you but I was too preoccupied with Saphira's behavior to ask you what it was."

"You'll see, but I think it'll be best if I show it to your mother first as well!" Eragon replied as they reached his tent. Saphira was asleep, flames still present in her nose and the little open part of her mouth. Smiling, he ducked inside, grabbed the bag made to go out, but decided to change and remove his armour first.

"Arya I'll come in a moment, will you wait?" Eragon told her loudly as he pulled of his armour.

"Sure I'll wait."

Soon he had changed his clothes, grabbed the bag and left the tent.

When they reached Izlanzadi, Eragon said, "This is the way he has proven himself and Thorn!" And he pulled out the green egg, and shoved it into the Queen's hands.

The Queen was extremely astonished, and she looked at the egg in her hands, her eyes twinkling with disbelief and expectance.

"This must stay with us for the present; I hope that the next Rider is an elf! I do not mean offense, Shadeslayer, but there are really no elvish Riders in Alagaesia. Oromis was the last." She said enthusiastically, "What else is there?"

"Your Highness, it's two dozen eldunarya, Murtagh's personal store. He gave them to me." Eragon said smiling.

Izlanzadi was so shocked that she almost dropped the egg which was in her hands. Then her expression cleared and she said, "This is fabulous news, and this calls for celebration. You have convinced me of Murtagh's behavior, albeit in a roundabout manner. Tomorrow morning we shall finish the funeral, and then have a merry feast, the likes of which have never been seen in Gilead, furthermore, everyone, whether they be elf or human, will be invited. Go and rest for now, Shadeslayers!" She was in an extremely pleasant mood, and dismissed both of them with the word 'Shadslayers'.

"Oh my, looks like we have the same second name now, don't we?" Eragon said laughing.

Arya smiled, then laughed her melodious laugh along with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Return...and Relief

Nasuada was quite worried as she looked at the damage that the Belatonain armies had caused. As she walked toward the eastern side of the camp, along with the Nighthawks, she saw Roran approaching. Their camp was also quite small now, but they were on a small hill, thus if there were any enemies or allies approaching, they could easily spot them. She had been under a lot of pressure since the last battle for the number of soldiers now present in the army was quite less than before, but it had been well paid for since they had defeated probably the entire force of Belatona. Only if Eragon had been with them...

 _Where in the world are you, Eragon? When are you going to contact me? Queen Izlanzadi was not the easiest to get answers from._

"My lady"

"Stronghammer"

"My lady, have you heard from Eragon and Saphira yet? They have been gone for four days."

"No, but I did ask the Queen of elves and she said that they had departed yesterday evening, I hope that they might contact us soon, I am just waiting for Orrin and his cavalry to reach us and after that we can move on towards Belatona. These few days have not been easy for the elves either."

"What happened?" Roran asked, concern in his voice.

"They were attacked by soldiers immune to pain and also by Murtagh and Thorn, though Eragon and Saphira managed to repel them quite easily. They didn't suffer any casualties, and very few were injured. "Nasuada replied, smiling,

"Also, Murtagh gave Eragon the last dragon egg." Nasuada added. Roran looked at her, utterly startled,"Which means we might have another Dragon and Rider, and that your cousin will become a 'mentor' soon. Heh" She finished and began laughing, Roran laughed as well.

"It seems Murtagh is a good person in reality, but then, I think he will be able to free himself from Galbatorix's bond soon." Roran said thoughtfully.

"I don't know if he will become free, but if he does, it'll be of great help to us, he could probably tell us the entire city of Urubaen inside-out."

They continued to talk for a few minutes. She, Roran and everyone else was still in their armor, for if the need to fight arouse, they would not be defenseless. Soon Nasuada and Roran were discussing tactics of capturing Belatona, ranging from breaking the main gate and entering, to whether they could ask the Belatonians to surrender.

They stopped at the eastern edge, waiting for Orrin and his cavalry to arrive.

"My Lady, do you think that the citizens of Melian will support us, I do hope to have our numbers replenished. And maybe the citizens of Furnost could aid us as well." Roran said.

"Do not worry Roran, though if we would have had Eragon here today we would have had less casualties, but then if he had not gone to Gil'ead we might have lost the elves due to the fact that Mutagh and Thorn could have leisurely killed them." Nasuada replied, straining her eyes.

"Besides, once the dwarves join us and we meet the elves at Dras-Leona, we would be an unstoppable force, it would twitch even the King's beard, aye it would." Roran said, looking south.

"Aye, if he has a beard that is!" Nasuada replied, grinning, while Roran and the Nighthawks laughed.

"Lady Nightstalker, a huge cavalry approaches from the south-east, and I can see King Orrin leading them, but this force is almost two times larger than the force which had been sent to capture Melian." An Urgal member of the Nighthawks grunted in a thick accent.

"Ah, looks like Melian sided with us after all. This is fabulous; we don't need to worry about our numbers being short now." Nasuada said in a satisfied tone as she looked at the huge army that was approaching at a great speed.

Soon the army reached them and stopped in front of Nasuada, Roran and the Nighthawks. Orrin got down from his horse, ordered the men to set up camp and walked up to them, grinning.

"Hello Nasuada, Roran, Melian willingly surrendered to us and it is now a completely empy town, each and every man has joined us, and each and every woman and child has left to join our own women. I had my spellcasters inspect each and every mind and they found nothing suspicious."

"This is spectacular news Orrin, how many do you think have joined us?" Nasuada said, smiling widely. Roran himself was grinning at the news.

"Several thousand who had horses came with my cavalry, the remaining are continuing towards Belatona on foot as we speak, even that group has several thousands. I think that the total number of recruits is around fourteen thousand, and they have sent word to the villagers of Furnost to join us as well. The villagers of Furnost will join the dwarves as they march past. Orik will see to it that their minds are examined."

"Why Orrin this is simply astounding, we are highly fortunate. Let us return to my tent, but tell your men to be prepared for battle always, we are too close to Belatona now, too close for comfort."

As they went towards Nasuada's command tent, she couldn't help but keep a smile on her face. _We have a chance for victory now, more than ever. Now the only thing that remains is for Eragon to rejoin us and Murtagh to come over to our side, also for the last Dragon egg to hatch._

As they entered her tent Nasuada sat down on her own chair and asked, "So Orrin, have you seen it fit to give those people their own captains or do you want to put them under the command older captains? The latter would be more prudent, I think ,for the men you have brought with you today will best be under your own command. What do you think Roran?"

"My lady, I agree with your idea, although the number of men in under my command has decreased drastically, but the number of Urgals is almost the same."

"Yes Roran…" King Orrin began but suddenly Eragon and Arya appeared in Nasuada's mirror. There was silence, while they just stared at each other, after which. . .

Nasuada stood up and shouted, "Where _have_ you two been? I asked the Queen last night and she said you had already left, I have been waiting for you to contact me ever since morning, explain yourself Eragon!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Celebrations… and Inner Conflicts

Eragon was standing next to Saphira in a large courtyard in the castle, away from all the barracks of the city of Gil'ead. He wore a golden tunic over dark green leggings and he didn't have Brisingr on his hip for a change. It was in this courtyard that the feast and celebration was to take place. Ever since last night, elves had been preparing several dishes, decorating and enhancing the city of Gil'ead with magic. The city had never experienced such a celebration ever since its foundation, since it had mainly served as a rallying point for the soldiers and the Shade Durza had once been in-charge of it. The courtyard was lit with dozens of the elves flameless lanterns of different colours. There were many tables placed in the courtyard and three great chairs were kept at the northern side of the courtyard, with a separate table for each chair. There were many tables where only two people could sit; other tables where four could, yet others were six could. It was close to nighttime and the elves were an hour away from beginning the feast. All the elves, and the inhabitants of the city had been invited, those who wished or whose duties allowed eagerly attended, whereas those elves and men who were at busy could not attend.

The funeral had been completed earlier that day, Oromis's tomb had been placed next to a large rock, and Glaedr's body had been burned, whose ashes Eragon had collected in a large container. The ashes had to be deposited at the foothills of the mountains of Du Fells Nangoroth, where the ashes of most of the dead dragons were present. When Saphira had burned her master's body, grief as never before had overcome her and in it she had found the urge to use magic. Thus, when she touched the rock, next to Oromis's body, with her snout, there was a blinding flash of light and they all looked, stunned, at an almost lifelike statue of Glaedr, roaring towards the heavens and he had all his legs, which were planted firmly in the ground along with his huge wings which were unfurled the statue rested the tomb in its shadow. The entire statue was made of gold.

The elves had shifted their camps, now all their tents were just outside Gil'ead. Last night, Eragon had talked to a great length with Arya about the celebrations that were to take place. The celebrations were to be held in three parts:  
First the feast, which would last for two hours, where everyone would eat and drink without reserve, then after the feast it was the main part of the celebration, where a wide dance floor would be made in the centre of the courtyard with magic and partners would dance on the tunes of the elvish musicians and enjoy themselves completely for four hours, lastly it was the time when all the guests would line up and touch the green egg in anticipation that it would hatch for someone. Thus it was a dusk-till-dawn celebration.

When Eragon had learnt that he would be expected to dance, he had literally begged Arya to teach him how to. Arya had laughed hard for over five minutes after which she finally consented. To Eragon's relief he found dancing much like sparring, except that instead of a sword and a shield, you arms held your partner in the pose of the dance. Eragon learnt quickly, in almost two hours which surprised Arya, who commented that it had taken her six hours to learn that type of dancing. Eragon was going to ask if Arya was going to dance with him, but thought better of it. To Eragon's relief Saphira hadn't seen it or known about him learning to dance from Arya, for she had been asleep.

Now, as he saw men, women, children, male and female elves coming in, he grew restless and was eager for the feast to get over. Traditionally it was the custom in humans that the men would ask the women to dance with them. But the elves had no such limits, the elvish women could ask the elvish men to dance as well, also the vice-versa. Eragon knew that Arya would never ask him to dance, and was trying to pluck up the courage to ask her.

 _Why don't you ask someone else Eragon? Queen Izlanzadi perhaps?  
_  
 _Are you mad? She'd throw me out of the castle as if I was no more than a bark of wood, in her wrath. I don't think she will dance anyway; I think she'll just sit down and watch, that's what those three rich seats are for, Queen Izlanzadi, Lord Dathedr and someone else…  
_  
 _Hmph, you don't need to ask only_ Arya _, you can ask someone else._

 _I am not familiar enough with anyone else to dance with them. And I can't just reject to dance; it would be a waste of the effort Arya took to teach me how to dance last night…  
_  
 _SHE TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DANCE?_ Saphira said in disbelief, and then started laughing her stone-grinding like laugh. Eragon's ears and face went red, but again he sensed something different in Saphira's emotions, it was something like fear, but it was different.

Before Eragon could comprehend its meaning, Queen Izlanzadi, Arya and Lord Dathedr arrived. Queen Izlanzadi wore a beautiful silver dress which contrasted with her dark raven hair. Arya wore an equally fabulous dress of dark blue colour. Arya immediately made for one of the tables where only two people could sit. Eragon hesitantly followed.

"Today, we are all gathered here to celebrate our victory over Galbatorix's forces, also of the fact that our Rider and Dragon fended of Murtagh and Thorn with minimal effort. Now we will feast and be merry until the early hours of dawn, at the end of which I shall have a pleasant surprise to show you all. But I have an announcement to make ... Shortly before the Battle for Gil'ead, the late Oromis confided in me a matter of great importance which I shall now tell you. As we all know, there has not been a lead Rider ever since the fall of Vrael, for Oromis did not take up that mantle himself, instead he reserved it for the first Rider of this age. Now I name Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales as the new Lead Rider and Dragon of the Order. May peace and justice be restored by them, and they uphold the honor of the legendary Dragon Rides. Now... let the feast BEGIN!" Izlanzadi finished, and her speech was met with cheers from the assembled crowd. Eragon was shocked; he stood there, and looked at Saphira who was also startled. _Guess the responsibility now really falls on us. We can't fail now._ It was several minutes before he was able to calm himself down.

"Arya, may I sit here?" Eragon asked hesitantly as Saphira went over to the place where space had been cleared for her to eat.

"Sure Eragon, I was going to call you anyway." Arya replied, giving him a small smile.

He returned the smile and sat down, and looked at his plate, which had suddenly become full of fresh fruits along with a loaf of bread, and there was faelnirv in the goblet. (Which he didn't touch due to the effects it had on the drinker.)

As he ate he talked to Arya about many things, but nothing important happened though Eragon noticed that Arya was a lot more open and comfortable around him, but he ignored the fact, not allowing his hopes to rise, and again he tried to gather his courage to ask her to dance.

 _Why is it more frightening to ask her to dance than to fight off a band of Kull?_

 _Beats me!_ Saphira replied, midway through her huge meal.

"Arya, err would you..." Eragon stammered, unable to say further. Finally he manged to say,"be so kind as to pass that bowl?"

"Eragon, what is wrong with you? I think faelnivr has addled your mind, you don't need to be so formal with me. A simple 'Arya, pass that bowl' will suffice." Arya exclaimed as she passed him a bowl of honey.

"You honor me, Arya Svit-Kona." Eragon said, smiling.

"Fine, have it your own way, Lord Eragon. Lead Rider of the New Order." Arya replied, laughing.

When the feast was finally over, Izlanzadi and a few other elves recited a small spell, and a pure white dance floor appeared in the centre on the courtyard. All the fmaleless lanterns which bore the whit colour moved floated above the floor, where as the remaining stationed themselves above the different tables. A bright red lantern came and hovered above Eragon and Arya.

"So Eragon, you are going to dance I hope, yes?" Arya asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, err… I was just getting to it... Would-" Eragon was cut off when a clear, female voice rang out.

"Shadeslayer?"

Eragon turrned around on instinct and saw a beautiful elf in a bright yellow dress standing in front of him." Yes? How may I help you?"

She gave him a broad smile and said, "Would you like to dance with me?" And she held out her hand, offering him to take it.

Eragon hesitated. He really wanted to dance with Arya, but he knew he wouldn't be able to without arousing her suspicion that he still loved her. And by accepting this elf's offer, he would prove to Arya that he wasn't pursuing her anymore. He made his decision in a few seconds.

 _Saphira, what do I do?_

 _Accept her offer, what else?_

"Sure!" Eragon replied, taking her hand and walking arm-in-arm with her towards the dance floor, where no one had begun to dance yet.

"My name is Naeivya."

"Nice to meet you, Naeivya!"

He felt extremely guilty at having left Arya there, and when he looked back at her, she threw him an extremely angry look and turned away.

 _What have I done?_

His guilt made it quite difficult for him to dance as he held Naeivya's right hand in his left, and his other arm was wrapped around her waist. As they began the dance, many elves and humans cheered loudly but no one joined, people were still looking for partners or were too shy to ask someone. Eragon felt even guiltier when he realized that if he would have asked Arya to dance, they would have been the first couple on the dance floor.

They danced for almost half-an-hour after which Eragon excused himself by saying that he had to check on Saphira and that it would not do to keep a dragon waiting. As soon as he was out of her sight, he hurried towards Arya who was still sitting at the table.

"Finished dancing so soon?" Arya asked him coldly without even looking at him as he sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Yeah, it was horrible; I believe she didn't have someone as good as you to teach her because many a times she nearly tripped over mine and her own feet!" Eragon said in the normal language since he couldn't lie in the Ancient Language. Arya didn't reply or even look at him, but he could tell that she was smiling.

"I am sorry Arya, I should not have danced with her. I wasn't going to but..." He trailed off not knowing what to say next. Arya still didn't look at, nor did she react to what he was saying.

 _I have made a big mistake._

 _You should have thought about it earlier._

 _YOU told me to accept._

 _You weren't able to make a decision on your own, so I made it for you. Now, let me enjoy my meal.  
_  
Knowing he would have to do something soon, Eragon stood up so quietly that Arya didn't hear him, and slowly walked up and knelt before her and extended his hand in front of her," Would you like to dance with me, Arya Shadeslayer?" He asked in a sweet tone.

Arya looked up in disbelief, followed by an expression of warm happiness and accepted his outstretched hand, "I would, Eragon Shadeslayer."

And they walked towards the dance floor, holding each others hand, where half-a-dozen couples were already dancing. The grace of the elvish couples was far more than that of the humans.

Eragon and Arya walked to the heart of the dance floor and took their pose. His right hand in her left with their fingers intertwined, his left hand around her back and her right hand on his left shoulder.

They began, gently but gracefully moving from one pose to another, as the musicians changed and started playing another song. The Queen and the two Lords looked at the couple, pleasantly surprised. But Eragon and Arya didn't notice that all the other couples had stopped dancing, they didn't notice that the musicians had changed the music, nor did they notice the exclamations from the humans at seeing them both together. They only noticed each other's eyes, which held their gaze as they flowed from one pose to another. Eragon couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful emerald eyes as he and Arya danced, unconsciously increasing their speed as the tempo of the music increased. Arya couldn't help but sway in her mind as she looked at the gentle brown eyes as Eragon lifted her, spun in a half-circle and landed her feet to the floor. Their eye-contact only broke when Eragon held Arya only by her left hand on top of her head as she spun three times, then she returned her right hand to his shoulder, and he returned his left hand around her back.

Their speed increased gradually, and their bodies were almost a blur to the human onlookers as they flowed from one step to another with a fluidity surpassed only by Aismeral and Edraiel, the two greatest dancers in the history of the elves. Eragon again lifted Arya, with his hands on her waist, and spun her in a complete circle, before setting her down again, and interchanging the placement of his hands. Now he held her right hand in his left hand, his right hand was around her back and her left hand was on his right shoulder. They both rotated from one place to another, and soon they were using the entire dance floor. The musicians saw them as a challenge and began to play much faster. Eragon and Arya didn't notice it but, almost on instinct, the speed of their dance increased. Everyone, except Saphira (who was asleep), gazed at them in wonder as they became a blur on the dance floor, and the music became almost incomprehensible due to its speed.

It was close to the end that Eragon suddenly recognized the music as one of the human love ballads, which only one couple danced at a time. Worse was that the couple that danced on it usually loved each other deeply. Far worse was the fact that and at the end of it the couple had to kiss. Recognition, fear and embarrassment dawned upon his face, making his cheeks and ears burn bright red.

 _What is wrong Eragon?_ Arya asked him mentally.

 _T-this is an l-l-love b-ballad. The couple dancing on it k-k-kiss at the end of it…_ Eragon said and he sensed anger, fear and embarrassment from Arya as well, and even her face and ears began to go bright red.

 _There must be a way to go around it, but the ending must be something special. The couple usually kiss until the music stops, but since w-we c-c-can't do that, I'll think of something else._ Eragon said hurriedly.

 _Hurry up Eragon, or we'll have no choice but to kiss and I swear I'll slap you fifty times, with your hands tied behind you back, if I have to do that. Do you understand?  
_  
 _Yes Arya, I've an idea though…_

He explained it to her, to which she consented after a little hesitation.

Then as the music was about to finish, Eragon and Arya embraced for two seconds (there was a loud 'oh' from the human crowd at that point) then parted as Eragon grabbed Arya around the waist and tossed a few feet into the air where she spread out her arms and rotated twice before she descended to be caught by Eragon. They ended with Arya bending back, over Eragon's right hand, her right hand was clasped in his left hand and pointing towards the heavens, and her left hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

As soon as the music ended, Arya and Eragon righted themselves and stood still, their fingers still clasped. All the humans were giggling and whispering into the ears of the nearest elves. Eragon knew what they were saying, that only couples who were deeply in love with each other danced on this ballad, on which Eragon and Arya had unfortunately danced.

The onlookers cheered and started applauding loudly as Eragon and Arya bowed to them, their hands still clasped, then turned towards the Queen, who smiled at them and said, "This is the finest dance that I have ever seen, I never knew you could dance so well Eragon-finiarel, you too Arya. In this my daughter has surpassed me! Tell me Eragon, what is the secret of your extraordinary talent?"

Eragon smiled and looked at Arya then replied, "I was fortunate to have a fabulous teacher, Your Highness." When he said that, Arya blushed and her smile broadened, and she held Eragon's hand even more tightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Izlanzadi look at his and Arya's clasped hands with great interest. He gently let go of it, then turned to face Arya, and in front of everyone he bowed to her and said:

"Thank you for accepting my offer to dance, Arya Svit-Kona."

Arya, after recovering from her initial surprise and after a few seconds replied, "The pleasure was mine, Eragon-vodhr."

There was stir of surprise among the elves, even the Queen was astonished since 'vodhr' was a term of great respect given only to a few. Even Eragon startled, but he concealed it and then the both of them again bowed to the Queen again and began to retire to their table.

Suddenly Blagden flew onto the Queen's shoulder and croaked,

"Who in this world can withstand the power of love?  
For is love life? Nay!  
You must die in life to live in love,  
You must die in love if you wish to remain alive, Shadeslayers."

"Quite Blagden, do not speak such nonsense, for it is untrue." The Queen said sharply.

Eragon and Arya sat down, and there was an awkward silence between them, which Eragon broke.

"Now I understood why all the other couples stopped dancing, it was because of that stupid ballad. They wanted to see who would dance, and unluckily, it was us. Now all the humans are going to think that we are together, and they must be probably telling all the elves that." Eragon told Arya. Arya looked at him with an odd expression and said,

"Why didn't you recognize it sooner? It would have saved us the embarrassing moment at the end. Now, it won't be long until my mother hears of this and starts having suspicions."

"Sorry about that, but it has been many years since I last heard it, so well, it was difficult for me recognize it. I hope we are not misunderstood."

"It's not a big matter, since we won't be staying here for too long, when are we leaving for the Varden, Eragon? Arya asked.

"Tomorrow evening if it's all right with you," Eragon said.

"Don't be such a gentleman, of course it's all right with me." Arya replied, laughing at his bemused expression. Her melodious laugh entranced Eragon, but he turned away before he did something stupid. Among the elves that were watching the dancers, he saw Naievya shoot him an angry look, then return her attention to the dancers. Eragon knew why she had reacted like that. While Eragon had danced with her, he had not been nearly half as good as he had been with Arya.

"Who are you looking at Eragon?" Arya said, still grinning.

"It seems Naievya is jealous of you!" Eragon said, beginning to laugh himself.

"Obviously, it has always been so. But that is a dicussion for another time." Arya said in a satisfied tone.

"I hope it has nothing to do with the ballad on which we accidentally started dancing." Eragon thought, as a human whispered something into her ear and Naievya shot him an even angrier look.

They continued to exchange pleasantries for another half and hour after which Arya said," I am exhausted with all the dancing and talking, and especially with the laughing; I am off to my tent. See you tomorrow Eragon." With that Arya stood up and walked towards the exit.

Eragon waited a few minutes, and then looked around to see if anyone was watching, and then followed her hurriedly. He caught up with as she exited the courtyard, and said, "Thought I'd accompany you to your tent, it's quite boring back there."

"Why don't go and dance with someone else?" Arya asked in a playful tone, "Many of the women, human and elvish, would be delighted to dance with you."

Eragon smiled and replied, "You know I won't take advantage of that fact, anyway they would be delighted because of who I am, or maybe how I look, or maybe because they merely want to boast about it. They wouldn't care about me as a person."

"Hmph, you are a nice fellow to not take that advantage, which most men would desire for with all their hearts."

"Those men must be fools!" Eragon said, grinning.

"You danced very well Eragon, better than anyone I knew."

"All thanks to you, you taught me how to dance yesterday."

"You are giving credit to the wrong person, nobody I know could have made an impressive move as the last one which you invented in a couple of minutes." Arya said.

"Well, that was, skill I suppose, heh."

"You danced even better than Faolin . . ." Arya whispered.

Eragon was shocked at her reply, _Why did she need to remember him, or compare me to him, does she purposely bring about those memories?_

 _Because she is trying to forget them, I know she is!_ Eragon thought, and he turned to look at Arya, but he found out that she was not here.

"Arya?"

Eragon turned around and saw her standing thirty yards back, where she had stopped when she mentioned Faolin. Eragon ran up to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

 _She really needs support, I suppose._

"Why did I say that? Why did I say that when I shouldn't have? " Arya said, tears beginning to come from her eyes, "Eragon, am I going mad? All meaningless thoughts are able to find their way into my mind, especially when I am enjoying myself. Am I so weighed down by my past that I cannot enjoy the present or the future?"

"No Arya, you are not going mad, the weight of our past clings to all of us at all times. It is up to us to have the strength to bear those weights, so that we may not forget them, but in the meantime we must not brood upon them since they are gone and there is nothing we can do to change it." Eragon said softly, and then pulled her into his warm embrace.

"I am falling apart Eragon, I need you, I need you… I'll be lost without you, Eragon." Arya said, crying uncontrollably.

"And I shall always be there for you. No matter what happens, you can always count on me Arya." Eragon replied in a soothing voice and began leading her toward her tent.

Arya continued to cry, but didn't reply until...

"Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"How is it that you can be so calm, when you know what all you have lost, and all that you can lose from this war?"

Eragon thought for a while then replied, "Well, I try to forget what has already happened, I don't keep on thinking on it. As for what I can lose, I'll do my best to protect it, even if it means my life in the case of my loved ones."

They walkedon, but they didn't notice two people in a silver and a bright yellow dress watching them.

"You have become very wise in these last few months Eragon, it seems only yesterday that you were the one asking me questions, whereas now it's the other way round." Arya said, wiping her tears, as they reached her tent. Eragon smiled at her but remained silent.

"Goodnight Eragon." Arya said croakily.

"Goodnight Arya." Eragon said and headed back to the courtyard to wake Saphira and ask her to return to their tent.

As he passed he saw Queen Izlanzadi and Naeivya talking in hushed voices, but they stopped as they saw him looking at them.

The rest of the celebration was quite boring for Eragon (Saphira refused to move), but there was a little excitement in him as he watched people get in a line and touch the green egg. Unluckily, it didn't hatch for any of the guests, elves and humans alike, something which disappointed the Queen greatly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Nightmares… and Arguments.

 _His warm hand held hers, his other hand was wrapped around her back, and her own hand was resting on his shoulder. They danced and danced for what seemed like hours on end, but the music did not stop, it only got faster and faster. They danced, the only ones on the dance floor, and as the music ended they both embraced and kissed each other passionately, happy that they were together, happy that there was no one who could separate them. The crowd of humans and dwarves cheered around them as they let go of each other._

 _"I didn't know you could dance so well, Faolin, you should have told me sooner. You could have helped me teach Glenwing."_

 _Faolin laughed loudly and replied, "You taught him? No wonder he was so reluctant to come here."_

 _"Well, he didn't dance anyway!" Arya laughed and kissed him again._

 _It was the celebration that was being held at Tronjheim, the Varden's stronghold and the dwarves capital, because they had captured a dragon egg and Morzan had finally been killed._

 _As they finished kissing, everything changed; everything was in a blur around her. When it cleared, she was in a burning forest, her sword in one hand and the egg in another. The elf in front of her changed to Durza, who was holding out his hand._

 _"Get her"_

 _She looked around helplessly for a way to escape, but there were none. A part of her wanted to throw the egg down and attack the shade to extract her revenge for the death of Faolin and Glenwing. Yet another part of her knew that she held the last hope of Alagaesia in her hands. Finally coming to a decision, she held it up and frantically sent it towards Carvahall, towards Brom, who had killed Morzan and had recovered the egg._

 _Durza roared, ruby red fire flying from his palm towards her. As soon as it struck, everything changed again. She was in a tower, and the Shade Varaug was in front of her._

 _"You will die, elf, we will kill you!" He shouted while she lunged at him. Before she could strike, he hit her forearm with one hand, forcing her to drop the sword and grabbed her throat with another, lifting her off the ground. He sneered and said, "Die pretty elf, soon I shall extinguish all light from you and your weak companions." Dread and fear filled her entire being. His powerful mind attacked hers, but she managed to repel him, her barriers filled with her love for Faolin._

 _He then turned to Eragon who was getting up, and said in a wicked voice, "Our name is Varaug, fear us."_

 _She kicked at him desperately, but it was in vain. Eragon wasn't moving, she knew he was also being attacked by the Shade's mind. Again she frantically punched his locked elbow, breaking the joint. Her legs touched the floor, and she took a swift breath before the monster's arm healed itself, lifting her even higher._

 _"You shall die; you shall die for imprisoning us in this cold, hard clay."_

 _But then, the shade's mind stopped attacking hers, she sensed Eragon's mind acting as a barrier between hers and the shade's consciousness. She tried to break free again, but couldn't. The shade and Eragon continued their battle, but she knew that it was Eragon who would lose, for he was a single being, but the shade had multiple spirits inside him, and Eragon couldn't possibly out think all of them._

 _Soon Varaug said, "Your ring is full of light! Beautiful light! It will feed us for a long time."_

 _She seized her chance and broke his wrist in three different places, escaped from his grip and dived for her sword. As soon as her finger closed around it, the shade bellowed and pounced on her, trying to snatch the sword out of her grip. They grappled for the sword for a few moments, then she shouted, "YOU will die here." and struck him on the side of his head with the pommel of her sword. The shade went limp, and she hurriedly moved backwards, uprighting herself. The shade began to rise to one knee, but faltered for some reason._

 _"Get him!" Eragon shouted._

 _Disregarding her own safety, she lunged forward and stabbed the abomination through its heart._

"Eragon" Arya muttered, as she woke up, drenched in sweat.

 _I wish I would not get such nightmares; they drive me to the edge of insanity,_ Arya thought as she let go of Eragon's back on which she had been leaning as she slept. They were still flying, but it was a bright, clear and cloudless morning. Bare regions, some clusters of trees, hills, grasslands, towns and villages flowed beneath them as they flew.

"Arya, what's wrong? Why did you call me?" Eragon said. They had left Gil'ead the precious evening and had been flying throughout the night. Arya had fallen asleep a few hours ago.

"No Eragon, I just had a nightmare, nothing more ... And well … I was scared by what I saw." Arya said, pulling herself closer to Eragon as she tightened her grip around his chest.

"May I see it? I might be able to help you." Eragon asked, concernedly.

Arya thought for a moment, _He is my companion anyway, he would be concerned. It won't matter much, he already knows about my love for Faolin._

"Fine, just do not think badly of me after you do see it." Arya replied and joined her mind with his.

She showed him her entire dream. She could feel uneasiness in him as he saw her kiss Faolin, rage when he saw Durza and complete outrage when he saw Varaug.

 _Arya, you should not keep these thoughts to yourself, they will only torment you, and you will be forced to live with secrets all your life. You should confide in someone, I am always there for you. My father had grown into a habit of living with secrets, and when it came to revealing them, he was reluctant to part with them. He had lived with them for so long that he felt it best to just keep them, suppressed in him, but when he finally revealed to Saphira that he was my father, the tension that eased from him was astounding. He seemed to have grown several years younger with the joy he felt at finally telling someone that I was his son._

 _Don't put a stopper to these memories Arya, let them flow out of you, don't keep such thoughts that can drive you insane within yourself, let them go._ Eragon told her gently as his mind pushed away all the grievous, painful memories and instead filled it with a soothing, calm and beautiful feeling that could not be expressed in words.

 _He has changed so much, there is no way that I can mistake him for the immature child who lusted for me. He has become a great man, a wise man, whose wisdom far exceeds the limits of his age._

Gratitude flowed from Eragon's mind when she thought that, and she began to fall asleep again.

Sleep Arya, I won't let you fall. Eragon said and withdrew from her mind. She drifted off onto her dreams again.

 _She was in the Tialdari Hall. It was completely empty, there was no one in the rooms, and there was no one anywhere in Ellesmera. No one except…_

 _"Arya"_

 _"Faolin" She cried and ran up to him, embracing him tightly. His hands closed around her, but he, somehow, seemed reluctant to stay. There was silence, after which Faolin said:_

 _"I loved you Arya, but you must not continue to linger on the past, it is long gone, and will never return…"_

 _She began to cry when she heard this._

 _"I am no more Arya, I am dead, and you must not linger on me, for you cannot hope to find me again. I loved you with all my heart, but we were not to be together. You must move on Arya, you must move on…"_

"Arya" Eragon muttered, trying to look around and get a glimpse of her, but she was hugging him too tightly.

" _But Faolin, who will I move on to? Who will I love? There is no one for me."_

 _"Look into your heart Arya, the person is there, you just have to recognize him. And believe me, he has done a lot for you, still is. He is concerned for you at this very instant." Faolin said to her, and gently pushed her away from him, Arya reluctantly let go and took a few steps back. She looked at Faolin as he began to walk away from her. "You know who it is, don't you?" He said just before he vanished._

 _"Eragon…"_

"Yes Arya?"

 _Faolin vanished, and a tall, handsome and muscular elf appeared before her. It was Eragon._

 _"Arya" He said, and she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, crying her entire being onto his chest._

 _"Eragon, I am so sorry for the way I have behaved with you, for always treating you as a child…"_

 _"Arya, what are you talking about?" He asked, "Time to get out of your dream Arya, wake up… wake up, I am waiting for you."_

 _She looked at him and realized that Eragon had contacted her through his mind, but had been dragged into her dream.  
_  
Everything became black as she woke up, but kept her eyes closed. Tears were flowing unchecked from them. She knew that she was more than just a friend to Eragon, he was more than just a friend to her, but what he?

She opened her eyes slowly, everything a blur due to the tears that obscured her vision.

"Arya, are you up yet?" Eragon said.

"Yes Eragon"

"You sure get odd dreams, what were you apologizing for? You have done nothing wrong; it was I who acted in such a stupid manner which forced you to behave in that way. It was not your fault."

 _Can't you two refrain from talking for a while, or from crying every two minutes, we are not a comforting party you know. Saphira said in a frustrated tone._

 _Quite Saphira, how can you say something like that? Well, Arya is my friend and I WILL help her whether you like it or not. And you should be a bit more grateful, it is thanks to her that I am your Rider_. Eragon argued angrily.

 _And it is thanks to us that she is free from Durza._ Saphira counter-argued fiercely.

Arya was shocked by the venom in her voice, and it seemed so was Eragon, but he continued to defend Arya anyway.

 _She saved me from being killed by Durza, and allowed me to kill him instead._

 _You saved her from being killed by Varaug and allowed her to kill him instead._

 _I don't take any credit for it, and I am allowing myself to be in her debt._

 _You are a fool then._

 _Saphira why are you behaving like this? I thought you liked Arya. And anyway, she taught me how to dance and saved me a lot of embarrassment.  
_  
The tips of Arya's ears went red when she heard that. Eragon was going to defend her until Saphira gave up.

 _And you made up a beautiful move at the end of the dance spared her the shame of having to kiss you._

 _Saphira you-_

But Arya cut him off.

 _I would not have been ashamed of kissing Eragon, Saphira, you must know that. And we have helped each other out equally, so there is no need for this argument._

 _Arya, what do you mean it would not have embarrassing for you to kiss Eragon?_ Saphira asked her incredulously.

Eragon remained silent, heat flooding his cheeks and ears.

 _It would have been embarrassing, yes, but not because I was kissing him, because of the fact that we were stupid enough to dance on that ballad. If there would have been no other choice but to end it with a kiss, I would not have minded it so much, he is my friend anyway, so what's the problem?_

 _ARYA!_ Saphira said in disbelief before cutting the connection, and suddenly started a steep dive towards the ground. Arya screamed and wrapped her arms tightly around Eragon's chest, who had been quite during hers and Saphira's conversation. Arya noticed that the back of his neck had become as bright a shade of pink as a ripe cherry.

When the dive was over, Arya jumped down before Eragon hurriedly got away from Saphira, as her feet began to give took off as soon as Eragon got off. Eragon's face was still pink and he was avoiding Arya's eyes. Arya sat down and spread her legs before they could give way and make her fall.

"She is going to hunt." Eragon said, as he gathered wood to build a fire.

"Eragon, there's no need to be embarrassed, it's just me here." Arya said, beginning to laugh at the effect of what she said had on him. Then she realized that Eragon was fighting with himself, and trying to find out why in world she had behaved like that.

 _Why did I behave like that? It wasn't right, and maybe I didn't mind being kissed by Eragon but there was no need to tell them that. I am behaving like a fool, again…_

"What's wrong with Saphira, Eragon? Why is she behaving like this with me?" Arya asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know myself, and I am not going to try and find out right now, since she is the one who'll be flying us to the Varden. The last time I tried you know what happened." Eragon said, and muttered 'Brisingr' to start the fire and yelped as his sword also burst into flames.

 _I should not have behaved like that. Things will get extremely serious if that happens again._

Then suddenly a voice sounded in her head, it was the like Foalin's. _Move on Arya, you cannot love a dead person. I am dead and nothing you do will bring me back, let go of the past Arya, let go and move on, move on towards a much better future. And I know, Eragon will do things for you that I never could have. He knows this; all you have to do is reach out to him and…_

"Arya? Are you present or are you lost in your own thoughts?" Eragon asked, looking at her.

"Oh sorry Eragon, I was just thinking . . . What is the condition of the Varden, they must have left for Belatona a few days ago."

"Oh yes, you're right, I'll contact Nasuada right away, we might be heading in the wrong direction if they have already gone too far." Eragon said hurriedly and made a hollow in the ground, brought forth water and said the words.

Nasuada's face appeared, she was in complete armor and was discussing something with King Orrin and Roran, who also seemed armed for war.

When she looked at him and Arya, she stood up and literally shouted, "Where have you two been? I asked the queen last night and she said you had already left, I have been waiting for you to contact me ever since morning, EXPLAIN YOURSELF ERAGON!"

"My Lady, we are on our way to you right now, we'll arrive by nightfall tomorrow, and why are you in complete armor, have you already laid siege to Belatona?"

"No Eragon, we were attacked by Belatona's entire force which was intent on stopping us. It was an open battle, which the Varden won, though we suffered numerous casualties. Our numbers have been replenished by the people from Melian, who surrendered to us without hesitation. What is the situation with the elves?"

Arya replied, "The elves are going to send three-fourth of their force to Teirm, which as you know is the center of trade, and capture it. There are many merchants of the Varden still trapped there, whom we must free. The remaining part of the army will continue at a slower pace towards Dras-leona. After capturing Teirm, the rest of the army will also head for Dras-leona with haste."

"That's good; we will need them there. I am expecting to see you both here by tomorrow. Goodbye for now." Eragon ended the spell.

"Looks like we should leave soon" Arya said, Eragon nodded and called Saphira.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Arrival

 _He roared "BRISINGR" and his sword burst into flames, as a sapphire blue inferno neared him, but as soon as the fire touched his flaming sword is split its direction instead of moving forwards. It divided in between, both halves moving in the opposite direction sideways and continuing for a few yards before dissolving into nothingness. He gaped at what he had done._

 _The inferno continued to come for several minutes, then suddenly a large shadow appeared above him and he looked up to see a red dragon fly above._

 _"No" he muttered weakly to himself as the dragon landed right behind him._

 _The rider on its back brandished a ruby red sword at him._

 _"Murtagh, I am the real Eragon, your brother, you must believe me, please."_

 _"I don't think Arya could mistake you for what you are so, time to burn." The rider said and the dragon opened its mouth but…_

 _There was an extremely mighty roar which only the five of them heard, for it rang within their minds._

Eragon shook himself as he woke up suddenly. _A continuation of the old dream I suppose, could this really be a premonition? And why the heck am I shouting that I am the real Eragon at everyone in it?_ It was the second day of their journey, and they were to reach the Varden soon.

He felt Arya stir behind him, and her hands loosen a bit around his chest as she shifted into a more comfortable position, her head and torso leaning onto his back.

 _She has really grown close to me now, but still, it's probably because she has become my friend._

 _Come on little one! What makes you think like that, anyway, I think it's about time you woke her up, we'll be reaching the Varden in half an hour and I don't want her to scream as I dive._ Saphira said in an amused tone.

 _Fine  
_  
Eragon tried to reach back and shake Arya enough to wake her up, but he couldn't twist his hand enough to reach, she held him in such a way. He grabbed her arms, which were hugging his chest, and tried to pull them away gently, but as soon as he pulled a little bit they tightened around him once again. He tried many times but her hands didn't budge.

Saphira started laughing at Eragon's efforts. _Would you like me to do it for you, Eragon?_

 _No thanks Saphira, I know what to do._ Eragon replied and extended his consciousness towards Arya's musical one. To his surprise there were no barriers around it. _She trusts me and Saphira so much that she would leave her mind unguarded?_ Suddenly he was again dragged into her dreams, but this time he saw them through her eyes.

S _he was hugging someone, in the middle of the Tialdari hall, and was very, very happy. She looked up at the person and saw Eragon smiling warmly at her._

 _Then someone tried to pull her away by her shoulders but she held on even more tightly, like a little child holding onto its toy. But then the force pulling her became too strong and she broke away from Eragon who looked at her with a sad expression, his arms still outstretched._

 _She turned around to see her own mother, "I am sorry Arya, but you cannot distract him from his duties. I know about the dance you both danced on and I also know what is going on between you two, but you must understand, the fate of Alagaesia rests on his shoulders. Just leave him alone." Her mother said._

 _"But mother, I need him, and he needs me. We are both supporting each other, and we are quite close. This is none of your business anyway." She retorted._

 _"Arya, I know where I speak of, I am your mother and I am much, much older than you. And I am your Queen, and I order you to stay away from him, am I understood?"_

Without waiting to see what happened next, Eragon shouted ' _WAKE UP'_ as loudly as he could in her mind. Her dream ended abruptly, and was replaced by shock and anger. Her hands tightened around his chest to such an extent that he could not breath. Saphira laughed even louder when this happened.

 _ERAGON, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY DID YOU LOOK INTO MY MIND WHEN I FELL ASLEEP, RELAXING COMPLETELY, TRUSTING THE FACT THAT YOU WOULDN'T INVADE MY MIND? ANSWER ME!_

 _Arya, I did not mean to see into your mind, I have been trying to wake you up for the last fifteen minutes, and this was the only way I could. I am sorry but…_

 _Quite! How dare you? You wait till we land._

 _I am sorry Arya, I won't do it again. But I didn't see much of anything in your mind; I just shouted 'wake up', nothing else._

 _Couldn't you do it more gently?_

 _Err, yeah well … I could but I…_

 _You didn't think of it? You wait till we land._ Arya said angrily.

 _Fine, but could you please loosen your hold on my chest, I can't breath._

 _Serves you right!_

 _Arya!  
_  
She consented by letting go of him completely.

 _Hold on, this is going to be FUN!_ Saphira exclaimed and dived straight down, her body becoming perpendicular to the ground.

Arya screamed at the top of her voice and grabbed Eragon's chest again, but Eragon whooped and shouted, "Is this all you can do? I expected more from a dragon!"

 _You'll regret that,_ Saphira exclaimed as she pulled out of the dive and immediately did barrel roll, then a loop and dived again, corkscrewing as she dived. Arya seemed at the verge of tears now, she clung tightly to Eragon. After a few seconds, her arms began to loosen and she started slipping away. Eragon noticed it, and luckily managed to turn around and grab her before she was swept away to her death. He pulled her in front of him and held her in his arms.

 _Saphira, pull out of the dive quickly, it seems Arya has lost consciousness, she almost fell of the saddle._

 _Right_

And Saphira unfurled her wings and landed near the Varden's camp. Eragon quickly unstrapped himself and, still holding Arya in his arms, jumped down from Saphira. He lowered Arya to the ground, and muttered a spell that would stop her head from spinning and wake her up.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with a confused expression, then she blinked twice and she seemed to understand what had happened. Eragon gave a sigh of relief after which…

SMACK

Arya slapped him, glaring angrily, and mischievously. Eragon stumbled and fell to the ground due to the force of the hit.

They were on a small hill, which was covered with grass, but there were a few trees here and there. The entire region was covered with hills and grass, not the usual soil.

"That was for entering my mind while I slept, and for asking Saphira to do those maneuvers." Arya said angrily, and then she walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek before Eragon could stop her.

"Arya, I am really sorry for…

He stopped as his cheek healed.

"That was for saving me from falling and healing me." She said smiling, "But I am not done yet, I'll have something more in store for you!"

Saphira laughed again, as Eragon got up and saw a crowd of people coming towards them from the Varden's camp.

"Well, we have arrived at the Varden." He said happily and waving at a man whom he  
recognized as Roran.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lover's Grief

Eragon was sitting in Nasuada's command tent along with other council members. He and Arya sat side-by-side, talking to each other with their minds while maintaining perfect impassive expressions on their faces. Saphira had yawned loudly at the beginning of the meeting itself and left to hunt, so Eragon did not have anyone to talk to until Arya arrived, making excuses for being late. They had retuned to the Varden the previous night, and had been forced to come to this meeting. All the council members, Roran, King Orrin and a man were present in this meeting held by Nasuada.

"So, if we can barge their eastern side, and break the gate, they can be easily overwhelmed, since, other than the main gate, the eastern postern gate is the only exit. So either you send a force to destroy that postern gate or you can directly lay siege to city. The choice is yours Lady Nasuada." A man who had lived in Belatona before joining the Varden told Nasuada.

"Hmm, what do you say to this Eragon?" Nasuada said, looking at him

 _I believe I can defeat you easily in a sparring match, just like last time. Arya said._

 _Really? Well it won't be the same; I am more like an elf than human now._

 _I am just joking Eragon, you should not take everything so seriously.  
_  
"Eragon?" Nasuada said edgily.

"Err, umm what … Oh sorry… I think that destroying the eastern gate won't be a good idea. I think you should send a small force inside the city before we lay siege to it, and when we do lay siege to the city, we can have that group ensure no one exits through that postern gate, though I won't be able to help much, I know that Murtagh and Thorn are going to be there in Belatona, so I'll be busy with them." Eragon said, making up the entire thing in some seconds, with Arya's help.

"Not a bad idea but how do you know Murtagh and Thorn are going to be at Belatona?" Nasuada asked in an interested voice.

"He told me when I fought him at Gil'ead." Eragon replied simply.

 _Don't be so straight forward, you're lucky I was there to help you. That was my plan you told them! Now what am I supposed to say?_ Arya asked him; fighting to keep a smile from coming on her face as Eragon started thinking furiously of what she could possibly say.

J _ust say you agree with me, though I bet Roran will have a better idea._

 _You better hope so; otherwise I won't let you rest until…_

 _Come on, what can you possibly do?_

 _Looks like you forgot that slap._

 _I could heal it in a heartbeat…_

 _Well then I challenge you a sparring match. If you win, then I can't do anything, if you lose … well then I am better than you at sparring which means that I can threaten you in any way._

 _Agreed, when will we have the match?_

 _After this meeting_

The meeting lasted for a long time, during which Eragon and Arya kept on making witty remarks, determined to make the other person laugh. Eragon was surprised at how the cold, hard and impassive elf which he had known had changed to this new witty, fun loving and caring elf.

Finally the meeting was over and as Eragon made to stand up but…

"I would like to have a word with you Eragon, and you Roran." Nasuada said sharply.

Eragon regretfully sank back into the chair, looking at Arya who returned his gaze.

 _I am sorry, but we might not be able to spar right now._

 _Nothing to worry about, come to my tent when you are done._

Eragon smiled widely and nodded at her, who nodded back and left. Still smiling he turned to see Nasuada and Roran looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"You both seem to have been having a silent conversation throughout today's meeting. Am I right?" Nasuada asked, smiling as Roran laughed.

"Of course we haven't, I was paying attention to what you were saying." Eragon replied calmly.

"You can't fool me Eragon, I know that look on your face when you are just acting as if you're listening. I have seen it too many times." Roran said, grinning.

"Did you two ask me to stay back just so that you can irritate me?" Eragon asked impatiently, he longed to go outside and spar with Arya.

"Why? Do you have other plans, Lord Eragon?" Nasuada asked, beginning to laugh as well.

Eragon blushed but he suddenly remembered something, "Nasuada, there is a request that I wish to ask of you. As you may or may not know, I am the lead Rider of the New Order. And… well I can't remain your vassal anymore, I am politically as powerful as Queen Izlanzadi now."

Nasuada gave him an understanding look, while Roran looked shocked, and said, "Fine Eragon, I release you from my service, but I'll have to do that in public, in front of everyone. But do you promise me that you'll remain with the Varden even after this?"

"I will, at least until the next dragon egg hatches or Murtagh and Thorn join us, after which I'll have to undertake their training, and I'll prefer doing it away from all these people."

"I understand. There is one more thing however, Queen Izlanzadi expressed her concern about your safety and has decided to send three more spellcasters to join the twelve that you already have. They'll be joining us by the end of this week."

"That's … just great." Eragon said, eagerly waiting to be dismissed, then he realized that he was no longer a subordinate to Nasuada and that he could take his leave anytime.

"Well then Nasuada, I'll take my leave, I have a little work to do." Eragon said firmly and stood up. Nasuada raised an eyebrow and nodded, then dismissed Roran as well.

"Blimey, the leader of the Legendary Dragon Riders. How astounding! And my stupid cousin to boot." Roran shouted, pounding Eragon thrice on the back.

"I agree, and if you want to see something more astounding, I suggest you go to the training area and wait for me there." Eragon said, grinning.

"Eragon, what do you-

"You'll see!"

And with that, he ran towards Arya's tent. As he ran, he was joined by Blodhgarm and the others.

"Three more spellcasters will be joining you by the end of the week." Eragon told him

"Yes, Shadeslayer we have been informed by the Queen and I can tell you more: They are two sires and a maid by the names Aresmal, Kathen and Naeivya. "

Eragon felt a twinge of uneasiness as he heard that Naeivya was accompanying, but he asked them to go to the sparring grounds and wait for him and Arya to come there. As they left, Eragon hurried towards Arya's tent and reached it in a few minutes. Before he could knock, however, he heard Arya arguing with someone so he decided to listen.

"You stay away from him Arya; you would distract him from his duties and distract yourself as well."

Eragon froze as he recognized the voice as that of Queen Izlanzadi.

"I won't get distracted mother, and as for his distraction, my being with him only strengthens him, as it strengthens me. Without him, I would not have been able to kill that Shade Varaug. If not for him, I would have never escaped Durza and you would have never regained your daughter. If not for him, the land would not have been freed from Durza, nor would I have quenched my thirst for revenge. If not for him I would have remained the same cold and cornered person I had become after Faolin' death." Arya countered, and was shouting by the end. He could hear her beginning to cry.

"Arya, I know what you mean. I remember when you had Faolin with you. You were always happy, and you were extremely witty and unpredictable." Eragon leaned closer when he heard that, he wanted to know more about how Arya had been before Faolin's death. "I know that you are becoming like that again, thanks to Eragon and I wish for you to remain like that. But this is war, and our enemies don't care whom about the consequences of the death of our loved ones. They will just kill them to hurt us, weaken us. I do not want Eragon fall apart, as I am sure he will, by your death. I am too late to stop him from getting close to you, but if you can distance yourself from him, then maybe he will forget about you."

Arya was crying, but her voice was firm when she replied, "I will not distance myself from him. Mother, I tried to, I tried to but I couldn't do so. I tried at the Agaeti Blodhren. I tried and I managed it, but he begged me for forgiveness and I couldn't help but give it to him and now I am glad I did, I am glad because he changed me from the person I was after Faolin's death to what I had been before. You I acted in such a way because I did not want to get close to anyone, just as you behaved at father's death. But unlike you, my old self did not die along with Faolin, for I didn't have a chance to recognise that it existed, thanks to Durza. And now I am happy with Eragon, mother. I am happy with him and I know he is happy with me. He gave me a beautiful flower mother, and he created an unbreakable bond of everlasting companionship and trust, for that flower was a lily." Izlanzadi gasped when Arya said that, but Arya continued,"You wouldn't understand, you have never been in these types of situations."

Eragon was startled by her response. _So, she was a cold, hard and impassive elf after Faolin's death because she didn't want to get close to anyone. But through my actions to her as her friend I managed to get close to her and managed to make her happy. This is beyond anything I know about elves._ Then he remembered the conversation they had in the Empire and finally he understood its full implications.

 _By the heavens, I began our true friendship that day by just trying to get to know her more. By giving her that lily I didn't just ease her pain, I made a promise. I made a promise that as the trees, flowers and everything else in the forest grows, so shall our friendship. In my haste to ease her grief I forgot about the meaning of my actions. Blast it! And she began to feel that I would always be there for her? No … she can't be that narrow-minded, but then why in the world is she behaving like this with me nowadays? I must find out._

"You will stay away from him, or I shall contact him and ask him to stay away from you." Izlanzadi shouted back.

"Contact him then, I doubt his response would be much different than mine. I thought you had changed mother, but you are the same as you have ever been. You have become so self-centered and ignorant of others feelings ever since father died!" Arya screamed and muttered the spell to end the scrying.

Eragon hurriedly knocked on the poles which supported the entrance of the tent and, when he heard sobs, he shouted, "Arya, are you alright in there?"

"Come in Eragon" Came a croaky reply.

Arya was sitting on her bed. Like most of the tents of the elves, her tent didn't have many things just a bed, a table with chairs for two, a side-table and a closet There also a large mirror, just like the one which had been added to his tent.

"What's wrong Arya, why do you cry?" Eragon asked her, even though he knew why she was crying. He went and sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, which she shrugged of immediately. Eragon was shocked at her reaction and backed away a little.

Arya didn't even look at him, then after a few minutes she asked, "If Roran asked you to stay away from me, what would you say to him?"

Eragon pondered the question for a while and then replied, "I would tell him to blast his own face off and that he can't make me stay away from you. But why are you asking me this?"

"Just a thought... come on, I have a match to win." Arya replied, smiling and wiping away her tears.

"I am not as weak as I was last time, you would be hard-pressed indeed to win this time." Eragon replied, and again placed an arm around her shoulders. Her shoulders tensed under his arm, then relaxed.

"We will find out anyway." Arya replied after a few minutes.

They both got up and left for the training field. As they walked, Arya pulled herself closer to Eragon and embraced him. Eragon knew about the bond he had created with her and that he could not betray it, he _would_ not betray it anyway

"We might have a problem by the end of this week Arya." Eragon told her as they walked, and ignored the people looking at them.

"Why is that?"

"You know that elf who asked me to dance with her, back at the celebration at Gil'ead? Naeivya I think her name was."

Arya nodded.

"She and other two elves are being added to my guards."

Arya broke away from him, and she suddenly had an expression of downright outrage.

"My mother is sending her to act as a barrier between us. Promise me Eragon, that you won't grow close to her, she is not at all as good as she acts." Arya said angrily, as she walked along with him.

"I promise." Eragon muttered in the Ancient Language and asked, "Why do you say that she is not good?"

Arya looked at him, and she seemed at the verge of tears again. Eragon realised that he had struck a nerve and he didn't want her to get emotional again.

"Tell me later; let us get our match over with first."

"No Eragon, you must know, you would be vulnerable if you didn't. Can we have the match tomorrow instead?" Arya said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Eragon answered and hurriedly contacted Blodhgarm and Roran, telling them that he had a little problem and that the surprise would be held tomorrow instead. _And Blodhgarm, please return to my tent. I am with Arya._

"Let us go to my tent Eragon, it'll be much better for me to tell you there." Ayra said.

Eragon consented, and they both began to walk to her tent. Eragon again pulled Arya into a comforting embrace, and shielding her from the eyes of those who watched, as tears began to slide down her face. He knew that Arya thought he didn't know about the result of giving her that lily, but now that he did, he cherished the bond and decided to live up to it.

They soon reached the tent, and Eragon sat down on a chair, while Arya made tea since their conversation was going to be a lengthy one. Soon they were both sitting on the chairs of the table, with the hot tea in small cups in front of them. There was silence as Arya sipped the tea, and Eragon looked at her awkwardly for a while and began drinking himself. His tongue got scalded but he drank anyway.

"When I was born," Arya began, speaking in the Ancient Language, "I was not the only elf child in Ellesmera, there were two more, Glenwing and Naeivya."

Eragon gaped at her in surprise but she continued nevertheless, "Now, Naeivya was jealous of me due to my skill and talent, in everything. She was always the second-best in everything she was interested and participated in, because I was also interested in the same things and I bested her in all of them. Then we grew up, I chose the yawe and set out as the elve's ambassador at the age of thirty-one, with Faolin by my side, who was forty-eight at that time." She stopped to drink, which Eragon mirrored.

"We were just close friends then, I and Faolin, friends who shared the same dreams, hopes and aspirations, and the same passion. But during our travels we fell in love with each other, and confessed it as well. We used to return to Ellesmera every two years or so, and during those visits I and Faolin would always be together. My mother noticed this and she also noticed the change in my behavior with everyone. It was almost as if I had forgotten what my mother had done to me. I knew that Naeivya disliked me, but I ignored her, thinking that if I didn't pay any attention to her she would eventually give up. I was wrong about her, truly wrong."

"I felt Naeivya's jealousy against me increase and increase until she sunk to vile and immoral methods to harm me. She tried to take Faolin away from me, by trying to make him interested in herself and forget about me, for even she had a longing for him in her heart. But Faolin's love for me was too deep, and he rejected her right in front me. Soon Glenwing, who was like my brother, joined us in our travels. Then as the years sped by, Naeivya's dislike for me was replaced by pure hatred, and also Faolin's refusal had dealt her a stunning blow. She blamed me for the rejection, even though she knew that Faolin had done it willingly, it was his own choice." Tears were falling unrestricted from her eyes as she placed her empty cup on the table. Eragon did likewise, and then placed his hand over hers."

"And then, at Faolin's death, when I returned to Ellesmera along with you, she inflamed Faolin's parents against me. She told them that it was my fault that he had died, and a worse shock I have never felt. It had been at the time you had made that fairth of me." Eragon blushed and began to withdraw his hand but Arya grabbed it and continued, "That was why I had been angry that day, and if she would not have done this, I would have been gentler with you, more understanding."

"Things became far worse during the time of the Agaeti Blodhren, when the dragons changed you and you were unconscious. She openly insulted me under the Menoa tree, in front of every elf present there, and no one stopped her for my mother was away at that moment. And unfortunately all those insults were true, and it was Oromis who had comforted me at that time. Again, had she not done that, I would not have behaved in the way I did when you tried to pursue me." Eragon looked away from her when she mentioned that, he was still too ashamed at how he had behaved that day but Arya's hand pressed his even more tightly, "I would have been much calmer, much more lenient. She was the reason for my distress, and another reason for me to act in a cold, hard way with everyone. Then you came, the closest friend I have had ever since Faolin, when you made that lily for me in the Empire, I knew that your lust for me had disappeared and that you were concerned for my well being and our friendship. I immediately decided to not let you get close to Naeivya, I knew she would try to use you against me."

"So you are saying that she was trying to distance myself from you when she asked me to dance with her?" Eragon asked in the same language, looking at her.

"Yes Eragon, she was, that is partly why I was angry with you, and also because … How _could_ you accept someone else's hand in the dance when you should asked _me_ , after all the effort I took to teach you. Why did you accept her offer anyway?"

Eragon tried to pull his hand back, but Arya held it firmly, "I err, well… its complicated, you see, I had been trying to make myself to ask you ever since the feast started, but I … couldn't." Eragon said, dipping his head and looking at his empty cup.

"That does not answer my question."

"I umm… I thought that if I accepted her offer, not that I wanted to, but if I did I could prove to you that I wasn't pursuing you anymore and I… I- I thought you would not like it if I asked you and you would get angry at me for always being after you. That is how you used to behave with me earlier, not that I . . . Arya?" Arya had let go off Eragon's hand and was looking at him with an expression of fear and shock, but her eyes were what caught Eragon's attention. Her usually shining eyes were widened with fear, she had gone extremely pale and her mouth was hanging open.

"Arya" Eragon shouted and hurried to her side, shaking her shoulders vigorously, "Arya talk to me, what is happening to you?"

She turned and looked at him, her face becoming paler and paler, "Do you not pursue me anymore?" She asked, her voice a whisper of rustling leaves.

Eragon stammered for a while before replying properly, her reaction had been such an alien one that he thought that someone else had taken control of her mind. But what he said surprised him as much as it pleased Arya.

"I…Arya, why…No, I don't pursue you anymore _like I used to_ , but that does not tarnish the friendship that I have with you, nor does it imply that I do not care for you, You're the only person other than Saphira, who can truly understand me and not treat me as a weapon or as a tool. Even though I behaved in such immature way with you, you still forgave me and I am forever grateful to you for that… and I cherish your trust and friendship towards me just as much as my bond with Saphira, and I know what I did by making that lily for you, and trust me, I shall live up to it."

Happiness beyond measure took the place of the shock and fear in Arya's face and eyes as he said this. She stood and hugged him, and said, "I knew you would not let me down , I knew it. For a moment I feared I might lose you as well, but again I underestimated you, this time worse than ever. I doubted your loyalty towards me as your friend. I am a fool…" Arya hugged him more tightly as she finished talking.

Eragon returned the hug, he felt guilt and regret under the happiness in Arya's voice, and replied, "Think not of it. I am your friend and I won't be angry on you for such a small reason. I have never doubted you… I respected you too much for that."

Arya let go of him, happiness still in evident her eyes along with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face, and looked at him from head to toe and back up to his eyes before saying," Hush Eragon, you are the lead Rider now, someone of a rank equal to that of the Queen herself. Unlike before even she cannot order you around now, and nor can I. So no more addressing me as 'drottingu' or 'svit-kona', understood?"

Eragon smiled as well and replied, "I agree, but on one condition, you won't address me by 'vodhr' or 'elda' or anything else, only by my name. What say you?"

"Agreed, now I have a little request from you."

"Anything, Arya"

Arya looked at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes and said, "When Naeivya arrives, we are going to give her a nasty surprise. I'll tell you the details tomorrow, but when she sees it she will never trouble you again."

"Fine Arya, wait a minute… someone's trying to contact me… It's Saphira."  
 _  
What is it Saphira?_

 _Eragon, the Queen is asking you to speak to her immediately. Hurry up!_

 _Calm down Saphira, she can't order us around anymore, we are the lead Rider and Dragon and I am free of Nasuada's fealty as well. So we won't be disobeying anyone anymore._

 _That's great, but you still have Orik as your King you know._

 _Orik is a good fellow and he would be proud to have his foster-brother as the lead Rider. There is also something else I want you to know, but it is best if you see it, look into my memories will you?_

 _Fine._

Eragon turned to Arya, who was looking at him expectantly, "Arya I have to go, Saphira is calling me for some reason. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, Good night." Arya replied, beaming at him.

Eragon nodded, smiling in return, and left the tent. He ran all out towards his own tent and arrived there in a minute. He entered the tent and saw that Queen Izlanzadi stood in his mirror, Eragon waited a few seconds for her to notice him, and when she did he began the greetings, to which the Queen replied. Forsaking the third line and the gesture of respect, Eragon asked, "Why have you contacted me, Your Highness?"

Izlanzadi stared at him, her eyes gazing intently at him, studying him. Eragon felt a shiver run through his spine and he knew what was coming. Finally she said," I have a request to make of you, Shadeslayer."

"What is it?"

Izlanzadi again gazed at him for a long time before saying, "I want you to stay away from my daughter. For her sake as much as yours, the relation between you both cannot endure for it can cause unnecessary distraction to both of you. Understand me, I do not wish to hurt either of you, but this is necessary."

Eragon looked away from her. Though he had expected it, he was still shocked from the straightforwardness of the request. He knew he would have to deal with the consequences of getting close to Arya, and now he had hardly any choice but to accept.

 _She hardly leaves any room to maneuver; she is an extremely good strategist. But she has left a flaw in her plan.  
_  
Saphira didn't reply as she was busy seeing his memories, he could feel surprise emanating from her at what Arya had told him.

"Your Highness, I am sorry but I cannot fulfill your request. As much as I can understand your situation, I suppose I should point out that the consequences our relation might cause are a lot different from the ones you put forward. We are nothing more than very close, loyal and faithful friends to each other right now. But it was our friendship that has helped me to achieve impossible feats in the past. It was only due to her that I managed to slay Durza. It was due to the fact that she forgave me for acting in a silly manner with her, that I could fight Murtagh with a clear conscience, without distractions. It is only thanks to her friendship for me that I am able to stand here and speak to you right now. Otherwise I would either probably be dead or be a captive of the King."

He looked at the Queen, who seemed to be struggling to keep her voice calm, "You misunderstand me Shadeslayer. I am not asking you to forget her; I am asking you to keep distance from her, especially from her heart. She has already lost a lot in this war, and I do not want her to despair again. If you were to die in this war, there is no doubt that she would never be a happy person again. I tell you, Shadeslayer, if you care for her even a little bit then stay away from her."

Eragon was shocked at what she said. _What does she mean 'from her heart'? Arya rejected me herself, then how can I be close in that way to her?  
_  
Then he replied, "I shall consider your words, but I do not know whether-

"Let me put this as simply as possible then, since you cannot be persuaded otherwise. If she gets close to you, she will be a target for capture. She would be bait to be used against you. She would be tortured and worse, which she would endure on your behalf. I do not wish for her to go through another round of the abuse that Durza dealt her. I will not have my daughter put under unnecessary risks. Have you understood Shadeslayer? . . . I shall leave now, do as you see fit from what I have told you." And with that she vanished from the mirror, which now reflected a destroyed and despairing person. Eragon had been stung by her words, he felt Saphira's frustration that she could not pull out of his memories until they were over. Eragon had been hit in the weakest spot of his being. He could not watch anyone be pained on his behalf, especially Arya, whom he loved so much. He almost made his decision then and there.

 _I can't let her go away from me. I can't… but if I don't, she might as well die and I will lose her forever. What must I do? WHAT MUST I DO?  
_  
Eragon wished he could tear something, he could not decide what to do. There was no way he could prove that Arya was not going to be a target to be used against him. There was no way he could let his own feelings come in the way of her safety. Eragon knew the answer to the question and he hated it even more than the evil king.

 _I will if I must . . ._

But neither the joyful nor the sorrowful knew that a shadow had entered the camp. It had avoided all the sentinels, guards and watchmen and was slowly creeping around in the guise of a well known person.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Alone… Again

 _Where are you Eragon?_

So Arya thought as she waited for him at the training grounds, eager to begin the match. From what she knew about him, he would usually be there early and tell her off for being late. She looked at the people who were sparring and saw that there were men, dwarves and Urgals, who were training in perfect harmony with each other. She decided to wait another ten minutes.

 _Oh, I am not waiting for him anymore; I will just go to his tent. He shouldn't have kept me here like that, I thought he was punctual. Clearly I was wrong.  
_  
With that thought she began walk towards Eragon's tent. She walked past many people, mostly men. But she didn't pay any attention to them, nor did she notice a figure creeping behind her. She hurried towards the tent of her friend, one who could understand her, one who would always be there for her, one who had been brave enough to make the unbreakable bond of trust and friendship that even Faolin had not made for her. She knew that she was assuming too much but the last few days had been one of the happiest of her life.

Saphira was lying next to the tent, licking her paw. Arya thought of contacting her but decided not to; instead she nodded at Eragon's guards and entered the tent.

Her first thought was that there was no one in the tent, but then she saw a figure sitting on a chair, with his head resting on the table. It was Eragon, his face bearing the remains of tears on them. Arya walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, wondering what was wrong with him. She shook him a little but he did not wake up. Finally she shook his head tapped his head several times, which made him groan.

"I have been waiting for you at the training grounds for the last half an hour, but you didn't turn up, so I came here, to find you asleep. I thought you were punctual Eragon.' Arya said, smiling at him. But she immediately knew something was wrong because Eragon didn't meet her gaze, but instead he looked away from her as he stood up and said, "I am sorry Arya, but I couldn't sleep last night. I fell asleep just a few hours ago." His voice wasn't the usual gentle one but it was cold and impassive, as if he did not care for anything anymore.

"Eragon, what happened? Why are you so downtrodden?" Arya asked, stepping in front of him and looking into his eyes.

Eragon turned away again and looked at the mirror. He seemed to be struggling with himself. Finally, he said without turning around, "Arya… I am sorry but we cannot be together anymore. I do not do these willingly but please, listen to me." Eragon turned suddenly and looked at her, his eyes pleading to her, pleading her to understand his predicament.

Her fear, pain and grief grew with every word he spoke.

 _No,_ She begged to herself, _No, not you as well._

He continued, "I value your friendship, yes, but I value your life more. And if being with me means that you will become a target to be tortured, or to be killed or to be captured, then I cannot remain the same with you as I have been. I do not wish to be parted from you, I do not wish to hurt you but there is no choice. I cannot lose you like I have lost so many others. I would not be able to live if I lost you; the sorrow would be enough to kill me. Or strip me of reason which would be a living death. Please Arya, listen to me. I cannot be with you, for your own sake. But I shall always remain your friend, no matter what. I shall not-

"Did my mother contact you?" Arya asked fearfully. Eragon was silent so she exclaimed, "Tell me! Did she contact you yesterday?"

Eragon nodded and turned away, wiping his eyes. Arya was scared, scared of losing the only person who loved her as she was. ,"And you agreed?" Eragon nodded again.

"How can you be so cruel Eragon? You are the only person who can understand me, but now even you reject me." Arya said, tears coming from her eyes as she took a step away from him.

Eragon remained there, looking at the ground as tears began flowing from his eyes as well, "I am not cruel, but kind. " He said, reflecting her words from the Agaeti Blodhren. Recognition welled within Arya as she heard him. But he didn't stop, "I know you need me Arya, and even I need you. But we must make this sacrifice if we wish each other to remain alive, and wish for the other to be with us even after the end of the war." Eragon looked at her, helplessness etched across his face.

"Please Eragon; I am sorry for the way I behaved with you at the Agaeti Blodhren. I told you the reason as well. Please don't hold a grudge against me for that. I know the pain I caused you that day, and I know you have not forgiven me. Please, I beg of you, don't do this."

Eragon gazed at her, and replied, "The incident at the Agaeti Blodhren was not your fault Arya, it was mine and I do not hold a grudge against you for anything. I just want you to be safe, nothing else. I know; you would go to any lengths to help me. But I can't risk you getting captured, especially when I am the reason for it. I do not want you to go through another round of abuse like the one that Durza inflicted on you. I cannot Arya, now please leave. The longer you spend with me, the worse it gets for both of us."

Arya was utterly distraught; she turned on the spot and ran out of his tent. She ran away as fast she could, crying all the way. She ran past tents, she didn't even notice the people that gaped at her as she ran, nor did she care. She reached her own tent in a few minutes and fell to the ground inside it, crying unceasingly. She cried and cried. She cried for herself, she cried for Faolin, she cried for Glenwing, she cried for her father, she cried for Eragon.

She was destroyed, there was no one for her now, no one whom she could ask for help or support, no one whom she could laugh or enjoy with. She was completely alone, no one would come to her aid now, and no one would try to comfort her either. The pain she had gotten from Eragon's refusal had been nearly as much as the pain she had received upon Faolin's death.

Unluckily for her, she didn't notice the figure that had quietly and stealthily followed her to her tent; she did not know that the figure was inside her tent and looking down at her with pitiless eyes. But …

Arya heard the sound of a boot moving on the ground very close to where she lay. She hurriedly stood up and looked at the person. It was Eragon, standing right in front of her.

Arya looked at him, and he stared back. She kept on looking at his eyes, which were brown but seemed cold, harsh and cruel, not the usual caring and gentle ones. She just stared at him and he stared back, after which she finally asked, "Why have you come? I thought you wanted me to stay away from you?" in an unemotional and indifferent voice, similar to the one she had been using since Faolin's death. He didn't reply or give any inclination that he had heard her. She then looked at his forehead and saw that he had a long scar across it and his hair were shorter. Getting suspicious, she looked at his sword and read the engravings which said…

"Undbitr? You are not Eragon!" Arya exclaimed reaching for her own sword.

"Indeed" The person hissed and something struck Arya on the right side of her face, and she knew no more.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Sword of the Father, Body of the Son

Eragon was crying uncontrollably. He could not stop himself, he even blocked out Saphira from his mind but he knew that there was nothing he could do to ease the pain, nothing could be done except…

He got up and wiped his tears hurriedly, then he changed his clothes, put on his belt and strapped on Brisingr. He was going to apologize to Arya for he could not live without her, he could not live knowing the pain he had inflicted upon her. He would not make her suffer anymore than she already had. He would tell her the true reason for his behavior. He would not let the love of his life slip away from him when she had gotten so close.

Without caring what would happen next, he ran out of his tent, and he ran towards Arya, a blur to all those who looked at him. He ran and ran for minutes until he reached her tent. He walked inside and saw that it was empty.

 _Where could she go? I wonder if she has become so angry that she decided to leave…_

 _Eragon, have you gone mad? She would never do something like that and you know it. But if you ask me, I thing it will be best to let her be for a while. She will-_

 _SAPHIRA, I LOVE HER AND I DON'T WANT HER TO SUFFER ANY MORE. I AM GOING TO FIND HER AND NOTHING YOU SAY IS GOING TO STOP ME._

 _Fine, do what you want! You hardly consider my opinions anyway._ Saphira replied angrily and cut of the connection again.

 _Where are you, Arya?_

He looked at the ground and saw signs that someone had been lying there. The grass inside the tent had been trampled in some places. Another sign was that of a struggle, and as if someone had fallen to the ground.

 _What could have happened here? I have to find her!_

Dismayed he extended his consciousness for thousands of miles in every direction. He found hers; it was very small and fragile. But there was another heavily guarded mind with her and they were swiftly going away from the Varden's camp. He ran after them, determined to catch up, he didn't wait as Saphira landed next to Arya's tent then looked at him, frustrated, and took off after him again.

He ran, he ran as he had never run before, for his loved one was in danger and nothing could hinder him from saving her. Hills, trees, ponds, all flowed past him as he ran. He ran for miles until he finally saw them, and he shouted "ARYA" as he neared them for he recognized the slim figure on the person's back.  
The person stopped and looked at him as he approached; and turned around and began to walk towards him. As he finally got close enough, he saw the person's face, and his jaw dropped.

 _That's … me? Impossible!_

There in front of him was a copy of himself. It was an almost perfect copy, except the fact that it had a long scar on its forehead and its hair was shorter than his. It had a blue sword identical to Brisingr, but of a lighter shade, on it's left hip.

 _Galbatorix has made a copy of me, to fool those who don't know me well enough. I must finish off this thing before it fools anyone else. Arya must have probably fallen for it.  
_  
"Why hello there, my look alike, I seem to have found your pretty companion." The copy hissed, and put Arya down. It drew its blade; Eragon gaped at it and read the glyphs written on its sheath. It was Undbitr, his father's sword.

Eragon drew his own sword and shouted, "What are you?" But without waiting for a reply he charged towards the abomination, determined to kill it, no, destroy it for what it had done to Arya. But as soon as he took a few steps, the copy placed Undbitr over Arya's exposed neck and said, "Oh no, no, no, no, you are not going to attack me. For if you do, your pretty elf is dead, ha! What a fool, letting everyone know of his uncommon love for this" he kicked Arya before continuing, "elf. Now everyone knows of your weakness, boy, who will protect her from the king or his pet Rider now?"

Rage grew in Eragon as he looked at Arya. Rage as he had never felt before, rage that was beginning to seize control of him.

"You dare hurt her!" Eragon shouted, beginning to advance towards the fake.

"I dare" It replied and pushed the edge of the sword a little deeper into Arya's neck, drawing blood. Eragon stopped, growing angrier by the minute as he looked at the blood that was flowing out from Arya's neck.

"What are you?" He repeated, trying to distract the fake.

"Me? I am a human. Not that you need to know, for if you do, what is the fun of it, eh?" The fake replied and sneered at him. Eragon was a little disturbed at seeing his own face look so evil.

Suddenly there was a roar high above. Saphira plummeted towards them from a cloud, fire erupting from her mouth. The copy gave a cry of surprise at Saphira's entry and looked up at her. Eragon took his chance and charged towards it. It looked back down at him and snarled as it ducked to dodge the blow that would have cut off its head.

"You die here!" Eragon shouted and attacked him. It turned out that the fake was quite as fast and strong as the real Eragon. This was a different challenge, and there was no way to predict the victor. Eragon thrust his sword towards the fake's stomach but the blow was parried and immediately a counter attack was made, only to be blocked. Blue sword clashed against a blue sword, the father's sword fought the son's and the son's sword fought the father's. They fought for a long while, the speed of their ferocious duel was unmatched by anyone. The copy swung Undbitr at Eragon's head, but feinted and pulled it down. Luckily Eragon jumped backwards, but got a long cut from his left shoulder to the right hip, his tunic was ruined. Eragon retaliated by feinting right and striking the fake's head, giving him another scar on his forehead. The scars on its forehead now resembled a '+' sign. Eragon continued attacking and the minutes crawled by with each second a strike or a block, a thrust or a parry. Sparks flew from the swords, but no damage was visible on them. The battle continued for a long time, during which Eragon's guards had arrived and were watching in terror as the two identical beings fought each other, for they could not make out who was the real and who was the fake.

Saphira growled and made to intervene, but Eragon shouted, "He is mine, stay out of this." Saphira snorted in anger and withdrew.

Soon Eragon got quite frustrated. None of them seemed to be getting the upper hand. They had both dealt the each other several injuries, but they seemed to be equally matched. Out of desperation, Eragon muttered 'brisingr' and set his sword aflame just as he was about to strike at the fake's hip. The fake yelled in shock but was too slow to stop the blow. But Eragon flipped Brisingr upwards at the last second and easily cut off both the arms of the look alike. It howled in agony and fell to its knees.

Forgetting everything else, Eragon launched an attack at its mind. He encountered little resistance, for the copy was too preoccupied with its cut arms, so he continued onwards. He was surprised to see that its memories were very less, as if it had been born only a few weeks ago. Forsaking that thought, Eragon immediately took control of the look alike and then searched fro the particular recollection that would show him what had happened earlier that day.

 _He saw how Arya had been lying on the ground, crying uncontrollably. He saw how Arya had hugged the fake, and heard what she had said. He saw the shock on her face when she realized that the person in front of her was not Eragon. He saw the fake kick Arya on the side of her face before she could reach her sword. He saw the fake lift Arya and run away from the camp and also saw himself chasing after them several minutes later on._

Then he focused more on it's previous memories. There was one that recollected a conversation.

" _Is he ready?" A polished voice that demanded authority asked._

 _"Yes my Lord, he is ready." A trembling voice replied._

 _"How many more can you make?" Galbatorix asked._

 _"I am sure I can make around fifteen at least, twenty at the maximum."_

 _"Excellent work Tharim, make as many as possible, and I hope Murtagh has not failed me again… I am leaving for Vroengard next week. I will be gone for three weeks or a month. I do not trust anyone other than you to handle things here while I am gone… Do not fail me Tharim, or you know the consequences I presume?_

 _"No, my Lord, I shall not fail you." The voice replied confidently._

 _"Very well, send this man, and I hope he can bring back that elf maiden. It'll be a huge advantage over that Shadeslayer." Galbatorix sneered._

Eragon exited the copy's mind and looked away, shocked by what he had heard. If it was true then Uru'baen would be vulnerable for almost a month. Then he saw Arya on the ground, and then returned his gaze to the fake.

It was very queer for him to see his own face howling in pain with his arms cut off. Then Eragon just swung Brisingr, which was still on fire, and cut off the fake's head.

Discarding the body Eragon sheathed his extinguished sword and ran to Arya who was still unconscious.

 _We must take her back to the camp, and it'll be best if we go on foot. Saphira, you fly above us._

"Shadeslayer, allow me to tend to your wounds." Blodhgarm purred, walking towards him.

"Have someone tend to Arya as well." Eragon told him as he healed the cut on his chest, then proceeded to the other injuries.

Soon his injuries were tended, and he saw another elf healing Arya. He looked back at the sword which the fake had been carrying, then picked it up and retrieved the sheath. Undbitr glistened in the sunlight as he sheathed it and strapped it to his right hip.

I _t was my father's, now it is rightfully mine. It is my Inheritance, my legacy of him. I will wield with honor in his memory._

 _He would be proud of you Eragon, I am sure._

 _Thanks Saphira … and sorry about earlier today. I was too upset to see the sense in your words._

 _It is fine little one, and I am glad you didn't listen to me; otherwise Arya would have been kidnapped for sure._

 _This proves that even I can be right sometimes._

 _Hmm … I suppose it does._

 _It also proves that even you can be wrong sometimes._

Saphira growled menacingly in return.

"How is she?" Eragon asked, worried for Arya.

"She will be fine, Shadeslayer. But I think it will be best for her to wake up at the normal pace."

"Thank you very much, Maisial."

He picked Arya in his arms and he, Saphira and their guards made their way back to the camp. They soon reached it and were walking towards Eragon's tent when Roran and Horst hurried towards them, panting slightly. Horst immediately said, "Eragon, Elain is in a very bad condition. Her child is overdue and we don't know what to do. Please Eragon, we need your help and… And what is wrong with her?" Horst said, looking at Arya.

"I'll explain later… I thought Elain left with the other women." Eragon asked.

"No, I couldn't persuade her, she was adamant on staying."

"I am not experienced in child problems, Horst but…Blodhgarm, could you please send the elf who is most skilled in healing with him? He is a very good and very old friend of mine and has helped me countless times." Eragon said.

Blodhgarm nodded at a female elf, who walked away with Horst, but Roran joined them as they made their way towards Eragon's tent.

"What has happened to Arya, Eragon?" Roran asked, looking at her, who was in Eragon's arms.

"I'll explain in the tent Roran, there are too many people watching us here." Eragon replied as they hurried onwards.

They reached it after several minutes, and Eragon entered with Roran right behind him. Eragon laid Arya gently on the bed and picked up a chair and placed it next to the bed where he sat, his face extremely downcast. Roran also took a chair and placed it on the other side of the bed, and asked, "Tell me Eragon, what happened. Don't bottle up everything inside yourself."

"Right Roran, what happened is …" And Eragon recounted everything that had happened ever since they had parted yesterday. Roran's face grew grave when he heard how Eragon had been forced to break his friendship with Arya. His eyes widened when he heard about the fake and listened intently at how Eragon had defeated him, infiltrated his mind and got the information. He looked at the swords on Eragon's hips as he realized that the one on the right was Brom's.

"… and that is how we ended up like this. It has been extremely tormenting for me, even more for Arya. I just hope she can forgive me for what I did."

Roran placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "To think we would be discussing something like this, but I can tell you from experience that if she values your friendship then she will forgive you."

Eragon smiled at him in return but…

"Very entertaining Shadeslayer, did you make it all up? Or have you read too many romantic stories?" A clear voice said from the mirror, in the Ancient Language.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Fricai onr eka eddyr (I am you friend)

 _She was under the Menoa tree, looking up at the beautiful decorations that had been done in order to celebrate the Agaeti Blodhren. She was still in awe at the coincidence of her and Eragon's visit._

 _She was looking at the elves sitting on the branches of the great mother of the forest when someone coughed behind her and said, "Listen to me, my friends."_

 _She turned around to see Naeivya looking at her with her usual impassive look. She returned the look with a perfectly modulated expression of her own.  
_  
What does she want to say now?

" _Our great princess has returned from her trip, and has brought us a Dragon and her Rider. But at what cost? And what type of a Dragon Rider is this human? Weak, unreliable and foolish" Many elves gathered around them and uttered exclamations at what Naeivya had just said. "She has been traveling around Alagaesia comfortably and igniting the interest of all humans and dwarves in herself-_

 _"Stop your filthy lies, Naeivya. You know how much I have suffered. You know how much I had to endure under that Shade and still be able to keep the locations of our homes hidden." Arya shouted at her, anger beginning to take control of her._

 _"Is that so? Well then let me speak something that you cannot deny. It is because of you, you that my friends Faolin and Glenwing are no more, when they should have lived for eternity. You failed in your task to protect the dragon egg, and in your ignorance, you bring us a mere farmboy as a Dragon Rider. Imagine, a Dragon Rider who can't even defeat our least experienced warriors. What do you say to that? And you have also failed in your task to protect him. Why, it is your fault that he has been crippled, it is your fault that he cannot swing a sword without screaming in agony."_

 _"Shut up. JUST SHUT UP!" Arya screamed at her._

 _The elf just sneered and continued, "Now, even today, he could not live up to our standards. He fainted right before our eyes. Is he so weak? Why even I could-_

 _The rest of her sentence was lost as Arya ran towards her and punched her with all her strength. "Don't you dare call him weak, don't you dare! He has suffered a lot ever since the egg has hatched for him. The trials he has gone through would surely kill you, Naeivya, had you been in his place. Do you not have any sympathy? Well here is what I believe! I believe that he will slay the dark king himself, and have powers that Vrael himself could not achieve." Arya shouted, tears beginning to fill her eyes. The elves that were gathered gasped at what Arya had done._

 _"No, Arya, I don't have any sympathy. My sympathy died with Faolin and Glenwing. You could not resist taking them with you, could you? And you think that this cripple will slay the dark king? Because of your irresponsibility our only hope against Galbatorix is worse than any other Dragon Rider and more useless than a bark of wood." Naeivya exclaimed. Arya began to cry, unable to stop herself, and submitted herself to the accusations. Naeivya smiled in victory and continued, "Why in the world did you let him go alone, even without Saphira? Had she been with him, all of this could have been avoided, and he would have been much better, of much more use. Well I curse you, Arya Drottingu, I curse you. May you leave Alagaesia and never return."_

Everything became dark, and Arya heard the clang of swords, shrieks of pain from a familiar voice and a roar from a dragon. Her dreams changed as well.

 _She was crying, crying for Faolin and Glenwing, and the fact that it was her fault that they were dead. She was crying for Eragon's fate, for his condition and the fact that there was nothing she could do help him. Suddenly a hand came upon her shoulder. She looked up to see Oromis smiling at her. She turned away, unable to stop her tears._

 _"Arya, the death of your companions or Eragon's condition is not your fault. You did the best you could in those situations, and what you did was practically impossible to comprehend. Had you not sent Saphira's egg to Eragon, we would not have had a dragon and a Rider on our side. Worse, we would have lost you to the Empire, along with the egg. And when Durza attacked Eragon, you broke the Star Rose, and saved Eragon from being killed. If not for you, he would not be alive right now. Don't listen to Naeivya, she is just jealous of your achievement and wants to show that it is not a achievement but a defeat." Oromis said._

 _"I don't know what to believe" she whispered to him, "I don't know whether I have failed in my responsibilities or have I just managed to escape failure and gotten a reward worse than anything else. Just look at Eragon's condition, Oromis, how can he possibly fight? I would not let him; he would kill himself with the pain. Is there no way to help him?" Arya asked, her hope fading by the minute._

 _"Neither I, nor you nor any other elf can help him, but the same cannot be said about the dragons." Oromis said, smiling at Arya's look of surprise. "Now… when he wakes up, I am sure he will be changed beyond imagination."_

She was being carried somewhere in gentle arms, she knew that she was safe now for those arms felt oddly familiar, but how? Her dream changed again.

 _She was alone in a clearing, looking intently at the stars and their constellations. This was her way to calm down. She stood there, looking at the limitless depths of the skies and trying to forget what had transpired some time ago._

 _Suddenly she heard someone walking behind her and turned to see Eragon. But this was not the Eragon that she knew, he had changed. He looked more like an elf than a human and had grown taller than before; also, she secretly noticed that he looked more handsome and caring than his former self._

 _"Is that you Eragon?" She asked even though she knew the answer._

 _"Aye"_

 _"What have they done to you?"_

 _"I know not."_

 _They walked through the woods together; they walked for a long while until they finally stopped on the bank of a narrow stream. The pines around them formed a sort of a cave with their branches. Arya did not why she had led Eragon here, but she had nonetheless._

 _"How tall the trees, how bright the stars… and how beautiful you are, O Arya Svit-Kona." She heard a voice behind her say, she stiffened as she heard it._

What is the matter with him? Is he trying to pursue me again? What makes him think that he can replace Faolin? _She thought angrily and another thought came to her mind._ And he doesn't love me, he just lusts for me. How can I accept a person who is just entranced by my face or body?

" _Eragon…" She said, not moving or looking at him._

 _"Arya, I'll do anything to win your hand. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I would build a palace for you with nothing but my bare hands. I would-_

 _"Will you stop pursuing me? Can you promise me that?" She said angrily, but immediately regretted it._

I should not be so harsh; he is just a child who longs for love or happiness. Though I can give him none of those, I cannot take my anger on Naeivya out on him.

 _She took a step towards him, and said in a low and gentle voice, "Eragon, this cannot be. you are young and I am old, and that shall never change."_

 _"Do you feel nothing for me?" He asked, pain visible on his face even in the dim light._

She was being laid on a soft bed, and this time she heard a voice speak though she did not know whose it was. Everything was completely blank until she slipped of into her dreams again.

 _Eragon was standing in front of her, the same expression of pain on his face. His eyes showed helplessness in them, as they were full of tears._

 _"I value your friendship, yes, but I value your life more. And if being with me means that you will become a target to be tortured, or to be killed or to be used by the enemy, then I cannot remain with you anymore. I do not wish to be parted from you, I do not wish to hurt you but there is no choice. I cannot lose you like I have lost so many others. I would not be able to live on if I lost you; the sorrow would be enough to kill me. Or strip me of reason which would be a living death. Please Arya, listen to me. I cannot be with you, for your own sake. But I shall always remain your friend, no matter what. I shall not-"_

 _"Did my mother contact you?" Arya asked fearfully. Eragon was silent so she exclaimed, "Tell me! Did she contact you yesterday?"_

 _Eragon nodded and turned away, wiping his eyes. Arya was scared, scared of losing the only person who loved her as she was. ,"And you agreed?" Eragon nodded again._

 _"How can you be so cruel Eragon? You are the only person who can help me, but now even you reject me." Arya said, tears coming to her eyes as she took a step away from him._

 _Eragon remained there looking at the ground as tears began flowing from his eyes as well, "I am not cruel, but kind. " He said, reflecting her words from the Agaeti Blodhren. Recognition welled within Arya as she heard him. But he didn't stop, "I know you need me Arya, and even I need you. But we must make this sacrifice if we wish for each other to remain alive, and wish for the other to be with us even after the end of this war." Eragon looked at her, helplessness etched across his face._

 _"Please Eragon, I am sorry for the way I behaved with you at the Agaeti Blodhren, I told you the reasons as well. Please don't hold a grudge against me for that. I know the pain I caused you that day, and I know you have not forgiven me. Please, I beg of you, don't do this."_

 _Eragon gazed at her, and replied, "The incident at the Agaeti Blodhren was not your fault Arya, it was mine and I do not hold a grudge against you for anything. I just want to be safe, nothing else. I know; you would go to any lengths to help me. But I can't risk you getting captured, especially when I am the reason for it. I do not want you to go through another round of abuse like the one that Durza gave you. I cannot Arya, now please leave. The longer you spend with me, the worse it gets."_

She woke up as she heard a voice say, "Very entertaining Shadeslayer, did you make it all up? Or have you read too many romantic stories?" in the Ancient Language.

She opened her eyes and saw Eragon standing and looking at the mirror. Someone hurriedly stood up from beside her and went to stand next to Eragon. She recognized the person as Roran. Someone stood in the mirror. Someone who stood with her head held high and betrayed great power. It was Queen Izlanzadi.

"I do not lie." Eragon shouted, also in the Ancient Language, "I fought a copy of mine; he wore a gray tunic and blue leggings. He had this sword." Eragon unsheathed a sword using his left hand. It was similar to Brisingr. The Queen looked shocked at his words and looked at the sword in his hand.

"Do you know who this belonged to?" Eragon asked. The Queen shook her head, and still had the shock on her face. "It was my father's, Brom's. I shall wield it now, along with my own blade, for it is my _Inheritance_."

The Queen looked at him, as if she was trying to buy time to formulate a proper reply, then turned to Roran, then looked directly at Arya, before saying, "So, you have not done as I requested. I expected nothing less."

Eragon seemed to be trembling with suppressed anger as he replied, "Had I done as you asked, you would not have seen your daughter here today. I tried to fulfill your request, but the pain and sorrow I inflicted on both of us was overwhelming. I could not make her suffer anymore than she already had. I went after her intending to correct my mistake, but you know what happened. I speak the truth. And I deny your request completely. I shall not distance myself from Arya, nor shall I obey any of your commands for I am the lead Rider now. I hope you know that lead Riders have equal political powers as the monarchs of elves."

Izlanzadi seemed to have lost all her control now, "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME, YOU IMMATURE CHILD. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF LEAD RIDER, YOU ARE FILTH TO BOOT, SAPHIRA COULD NOT HAVE CHOSEN-

There was an extremely loud roar from Saphira at that point. Izlanzadi stopped talking, fear evident in her expression.

"She chose whom she saw fit. And you call me filth to boot? I am no mere farmboy! I am the son of Brom, the Bane of the Forsworn who himself was a Dragon Rider of the old Order and a former apprentice of my late masters. Who else do you think has the right to be the next Dragon Rider, Queen Izlanzadi?" He said, taking a step forward and shouting at her. "At least my father didn't give up hope or blame others for his mistakes. And it is thanks to Arya that I am a Dragon Rider, and thanks to my father who recovered the egg and also to Jeod who made it possible for the egg to be stolen. You do not have a say in the matter." Eragon said angrily, all his grief, regret, sorrow everything had finally been forced out of him by those few words that the Queen had said, "And do not think I am blind, I know you are trying to separate me from Arya, well I tell you, there is no way that you can do that. Filth to boot, the last elf-friend in Alagaesia? Be gone with you, you do not know the hardships I have endured. Watching helplessly as my uncle died, and knowing it was my fault that he had been killed. Seeing my father die, holding his hand in my own while he took his last breath and without even knowing he was my father and realizing that there was no hope of saving him. Watching the death of my masters through their own eyes, and being unable to help them. Watching as my own half-brother becomes a name slave to the evil King with no hope of getting him back. Can you match that grief? And now you try to separate me from one of the only few reasons that I live for. Be gone!" He finished and stopped the scrying spell.

He was fuming as he sat down by a chair next to Arya, but he didn't notice that she was awake. Roran placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "It feels good to let it all go, doesn't it?"

Eragon nodded. They remained in that position for a while after which...

"Eragon, I need to go and check on Horst…"

"Sure." Eragon replied, smiling at his cousin, who left soon.

Aafter a few minutes, Eragon got a look of deep regret on his face. He clasped Arya's hand in his own. He seemed to be thinking intently, but Arya knew that he was conversing with Saphira.

Finally he looked at their clasped hands, tears beginning to come to his eyes, and held her hand against his forehead. He began to weep, tears sliding down his cheeks or clinging to her forearm.

Arya looked at him for a while, she knew that he regretted everything he had done earlier that day and she also knew that he had saved her from… himself? Then she saw that he was not just weeping but shuddering as well.

 _What is wrong with him? Does he really regret what he has done? His actions prove that he does._

"Eragon, stop crying." Arya said softly. Eragon looked up slowly and met her eyes. There was pure regret in them, and this alone answered Aya's query.

"Arya, I am so sorry for what I did earlier today. I am so sorry, I really did not intend to do it, but the way your mother said it, I thought the only way to keep you safe was to be distant from you. And I failed even in that… I really won't do it again and I promise that I shall always be a steadfast and loyal friend. I shall not leave your side, even if Galbatorix himself threatens you… Please Arya, I cannot live-

"Quiet, enough crying, I want you to tell me exactly what happened." Arya said firmly, making herself comfortable on the bed. For the next half an hour Eragon told her exactly what had happened to her and how he had understood what had happened, how he had caught up with them, how he had defeated the fake and read its mind. He was completely out of breath when he was done.

"Well, I thank you for saving me and killing that abomination. I don't know what would have happened to me had you not arrived, again." Arya said in a cold voice. She saw Eragon look sadly at her when he heard the tone of her voice, then dip his head.

 _I should be gentler with him; I am again being too harsh for something that is not his fault. He did what he did to ensure my safety, even though it was not successful. I must not hurt him more than he already has been hurt. And I am his friend…_

Arya got into a sitting position and smiled, "If you really want to prove you are a good friend then would you, please, make me some tea?" Arya asked.

"Fricai onr eka eddyr (I am your friend)" Eragon replied without hesitation, and stood up happily. Arya looked at him as he hurried about. She lay down again when her head began to spin, and Eragon soon came over and gave her a cup of warm tea. He sat down next to her, as she got into a sitting position again.

"Well Eragon, since you now know that you cannot protect me by distancing myself from you, what have you decided?" Arya asked. but this time her tone was that of comfort and curiosity.

Eragon took a sip, and replied, "After what I heard from the fake and from his memories, the only way I will be content is by...protecting you myself. Of course, if it is allright with you?" Eragon put the last part rether hurriedly.

Arya smiled and said, "An excellent solution, and I suggest you to put in into action immediately."

Eragon looked at her in surprise and said, "You don't mind?"

"No Eragon ,we are friends... and more. We owe each other our lives and... I would not be parted from you either. Besides, this will be an effective way to tackle our Naeivya problem." As Arya said this, joy as never before came to Eragon's face. Arya relxed completely onto the bed and realised that she was in Eragon's tent.

"There is something funny about this situation." Arya stated as she looked at him.

"And what's that?" Eragon asked.

"Who would have expected that the lead Rider would make tea for me?" Arya said, laughing. Eragon laughed as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Rivals Meet… and Reasons Revealed

 _He was walking through a straight corridor. There was no source but the corridor was lit with a bright, white light. He was walking very fast. He had Brisingr on his hip, Undbitr and a sack on his back._

 _Finally losing his patience he began to run as fast as he could. He ran for a long time after which he finally saw an ending to the corridor. He rushed towards it and saw that it was a door which was closed. He opened it effortlessly with its doorknob and walked inside._

 _Pure awe, pure astonishment and pure happiness came to him for in front of him was his father-figure, in front of him was the one whom he had longed to see ever since the death of that person. In front of him was Oromis._

Eragon woke up, and he felt complete happiness in him. Happiness for what he had seen, happiness for what had happened yesterday and happiness for many other things. Then he turned around and saw that he was lying on the floor, on top of a blanket. He stood up and realized that Arya had fallen asleep yesterday as they had been talking. Saphira hadn't said a word for the long hours during which Eragon and Arya had talked about the possible ways to thwart Naeivya, to rescue Murtagh and Thorn and to kill Galbatorix.

He realized that today his three new guards would be arriving and immediately began to get ready.

Eragon was standing alongside Arya, Saphira and his guards at the north-eastern side of the camp. His three new guards were going to arrive and he wanted to be there to welcome them. As he looked around the grassy landscape he spotted three slim figures fast approaching them.

He was wearing a white lamarae over black leggings. He had Brisingr on his left hip and Undbitr on his back, strapped to a leather belt which he wrapped around his torso, from his left shoulder to right hip. He had decided to use Undbitr instead of a shield, and this way he could keep both swords with him wherever he went.

The Varden were going to attack Belatona the next day, so they had taken today as a break. It was bright cloudy morning with a gentle breeze blowing towards them.

Eragon looked up at the sky and thought about the events of the last few days. Arya had forgiven him, and today Nasuada was going to publicly free him from her fealty and announce the fact that he was the lead Rider. He was just waiting for those three guards.

As he remembered the time he had spent with Arya in the last week, he realized that he had forgotten to ask her something. He extended his mind towards Arya, who opened hers immediately.

 _What was that 'nasty surprise' you were talking about?_

 _Oh that, it'll be a surprise for you as well, but it won't be nasty to you so don't worry. But I have decided to use it only if it is absolutely necessary. In the meantime, I think it would be best if you stay with me all the time, because, if Naeivya catches you alone anywhere, she will try to get to you._

 _Get to me?_

 _You really want me to explain that?_

 _No, I suppose not. But everywhere?_

 _Yes Eragon, it is necessary._

 _Fine, will you tell me what it is?_

 _Sorry Eragon, a surprise is a surprise._

 _Well, I don't want to know!_ Saphira said suddenly.

 _Then don't listen._ Eragon replied simply, to which Saphira growled.

Eragon was annoyed at what Saphira said and he was determined to find out why. He smiled as an idea came to him, and didn't allow it to be found out by Saphira. Eragon turned to Arya and pressed a finger to his lips, then pushed the connection between their minds to a corner of his consciousness so that Saphira wouldn't know that Arya was listening.

 _Saphira, what is wrong, why do you act so rude with Arya?_

 _It is none of your business._

 _Saphira tell me or I'll start jumping to conclusions._

 _Like what?_

 _If I didn't know better, I would say you were jealous of her._

Saphira roared angrily and pounced at him, and unluckily he wasn't quick enough to dodge her. She pinned him to the ground with her front paw.

 _That answers my question. So Saphira tell me, is that why you behave so rudely with her?_

 _I am not jealous of her._

 _Your actions say otherwise._

 _You wouldn't understand. It's… complicated._

 _Will you just explain it to me? I might be able to help you._

 _Eragon… you and Arya are good friends. You understand each other very well. But … I don't have anyone like that._

 _You have me!_

 _Very funny Eragon, you know what I mean. I want a dragon as a friend. And you are not just a friend to me; you are much, much more than that._

 _So … You are jealous of our friendship and want someone for yourself._

 _Yes…I suppose_

 _I think Thorn is quite good looking. You could probably-AHHH_. Eragon yelled as Saphira began to crush him into the ground, but she stopped after some time.

 _That should teach you not to tease me._

 _So you do have feelings for him ... Saphira, I can help, I really can._

 _No thanks, I will ask you if I need it. But I am not a fool like you to go ahead and confess to him._

 _Then what will you do?_

 _I'll wait for him to confess instead._

 _So, were these reasons why you weren't talking to me that day when we fought Murtagh and Thorn?_

 _Yes… sort of._

 _And what makes you think Thorn will confess them first?_

 _Well, when you were talking to him, I explored his mind and he seemed a lot like you._

 _That still doesn't-_

 _And I think I am a little like Arya though, of course, not completely._

Arya began laughing suddenly. Eragon looked at her, pleading for her to be quiet, and she stopped and turned away.

 _Eragon, was she listening to our conversation?_

 _Err, I think so, I didn't manage to cut of our connection properly so-  
_  
Saphira roared again and crushed him deeper into the ground, which made Eragon yell. The three elves were very close now and were looking questioningly at Saphira while Arya, Blodhgarm and the others laughed.

 _You did it purposely; don't think you can lie to me. I can read your thoughts like a book._

 _You can read a book?_

 _No, it's a figure of speech._

 _Fine, now let me up. Those three are almost here and I want to show Naeivya that I am with Arya.  
_  
She let him go; he scrambled to his feet and began trying to dust the dirt from his clothes. Arya looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You look like you just tried to dig a tunnel."

"Nice, I can't help it though."

"I can." Arya replied, smiling, and began to brush the soil from his hair and tunic. She combed his hair for him as well. Finally, she took a step back to look at him.

"Eka elrun ono, Arya (I thank you, Arya)" Eragon said, smiling at her.

She smiled uncertainly, then turned to look at three elves who had arrived and were standing before them, panting and bent over with exhaustion. Eragon saw this and walked up to them. He placed his hand on the shoulder of the first elf, and gave him some energy from the nearby plants. He repeated the process with the other two elves. Naeivya beamed immensely at him when he gave her the energy. He nodded in return.

They greeted him, Saphira, Arya, then proceeded to Blodhgarm and the others. Eragon noticed that Naeivya was always observing him. He turned his back to her and wrapped a hand around Arya's shoulders. She looked at him questioningly then consented by resting her head on his shoulder.

"Great work, now that you are finally here, you can take today to rest and recuperate from your long journey. You can join Blodhgarm and the others tomorrow." Eragon told them.

The group began walking towards the camp; the two male elves were telling the others the news about the happenings at the elves. Eragon turned back and saw Naeivya looking jealously at him and Arya, then turn away as soon as he saw him looking.

"Blodhgarm, what happened to my friend's wife?" Eragon asked as they neared the camp.

"She was nursed properly and her child was born, it is a daughter." Blodhgarm said, smiling at him.

Eragon smiled as well, "Thank you Blodhgarm. I am glad she is okay."

They reached the camp and began walking towards the centre of it, where the entire army was amassed. Eragon let go of Arya as he walked towards the stage that had been created. The elves walked behind him and stood next to the stage as Eragon went towards the stairs. All the Varden, Urgals and Dwarves were present there, and all were in shining armour. One of the two male elves who had arrived that day beckoned Eragon to come close and put a bag in his hands. Eragon opened it and looked inside to see the last Dragon egg there. He gaped at it then looked at the elf.

The elf smiled and said, "It did not hatch for anyone of us at Gil'ead, so the Queen sent it to the Varden. Let us hope that it does hatch for someone so that we might finally even the odds."

Eragon nodded in return, and still holding the bag, he climbed up the steps of the stage.

There stood Nasuada, King Orrin, Nar Garzhvog and Orik in a mirror. Eragon greeted them, then looked expectantly at Nasuada. She nodded and began, as she stepped in front of everyone:

"People of the Varden, you have all gathered here to witness a great event and see a great person. Know only that I believe you are all fighting for your homes and loved ones, as am I, Kings Orrin and Orik, Lord Eragon- there were cheers at the mention of his name- and Princess Arya."

 _How the heck did she know Arya is a princess? Eragon asked Saphira._

 _I don't know little one, I think you better ask Arya this, but wait… I have a feeling that you will have to make a speech here._

 _WHAT? I can't make a speech now! I am not prepared, and I didn't know._

 _I don't think you have a choice._

 _Fine, I'll make one now itself, but I'll need your help._

 _With pleasure!  
_  
"We are fortunate indeed to have Rider Eragon and Dragon Saphira by our side, because they are not just normal Rider and dragon now. They are the lead Rider and Dragon of the Order. And as such, I do not have any authority over them. And for this reason I have decided to do the necessary task." Nasuada finished and walked up to Eragon, who sank to one knee, and gave her his sword. She placed the tip of Brisingr on the top of his head and said in a clear voice, "I free you from my service, Eragon Shadeslayer. May you live a happy and full life." And with that she returned his sword and he stood up. After a brief hesitation, Nasuada walked forward and hugged him lightly. The crowd looked at her in amazement, as Eragon did his best to conceal his own surprise and confusion. She let go of him and said, "Eragon, you are like a brother to me. You have always been there to help me, and now I ask you- would you continue to aid the Varden as before?"

Eragon looked at her and said, "I wouldn't abandon my sister, would I?" Nasuada smiled at his reply, "Yes, I will aid the Varden in the struggles to come. But there may be an exception."

Nasuada looked up in surprise, but Eragon turned to the Varden and said, "I have a little secret to show you all." Eragon exclaimed and pulled out the green egg from the bag. The entire Varden, including Nasuada, Orrin, Orik and Jormundur gasped in surprise. Eragon continued, "While I was away from you from you for the last few days, I managed to acquire this egg after several nasty and unpleasant adventures. Now I give to you, Nasuada. I hope that it hatches for someone soon." Eragon said and handed the egg to her. Nasuada looked at him with even more surprise but remained silent. Eragon silently placed a ward on the egg that would not allow it go more a mile away from him and would allow him to find it.

Eragon nodded at her and said, "I want all the humans to line up right now, and approach the egg. We will see if it hatches for anyone." He then asked Nausada to keep it on a table, and placed another ward over it so that no one would pick it up.

The humans all lined up, along with the twelve elves who were Eragon's guards.

"I am going for a walk; contact me immediately if it hatches for someone, things could get really messy. And whoever it hatches for, protect them until I return. You are in-charge in my stead Blodhgarm-elda." Eragon told Blodhgarm, who nodded.

Eragon strode towards a cluster of trees that were nearby. He wanted to get away from the crowd and be at peace for a while.

 _Saphira you better stay. If the egg hatches for someone and an attempt to kill the Rider is made, they will think twice before attacking with you around._

 _As well as they should, and Arya is coming after you and that idiotic Naeivya is sneaking behind her as well._

 _Thanks._

Eragon turned around to see Arya coming towards him and waited for her. Naeivya was nowhere in sight, but Eragon suspected that she had put a spell that would allow her to blend herself with the surroundings, and was creeping slowly towards them.

"Sorry" Eragon said as Arya reached him.

"For what?"

"For not waiting for you, I shouldn't have just walked off like that."

Arya smiled, and began to walk along with him as they headed to the cluster of trees.

"I wanted a little peace of mind; the crowd was beginning to get on my nerves." Eragon said as they reached the trees and began to walk into their soothing shadow.

"She is following us." Eragon muttered as quietly as he could.

Arya's eyes widened for a few seconds, then she took a step closer to him. Eragon smiled and then looked around, outside the cluster. Sure enough, there was a shadow on the grass, but it was soon lost as it entered the trees.

"Eragon, there is something that I wished to talk about." Arya said.

"Sure"

"What exactly did my mother tell you, which compelled you to try and separate us?"

Eragon hesitated, then said, "Would you like me to tell you or show you?"

Arya smiled and said, "Show me"

Their minds combined, he showed her the memory. He could feel her anger towards her mother at the first attempt to the request; he felt her anger grow as Izlanzadi made the same request from another perspective. She was outraged at the last attempt and the effects it had on him. Eragon withdrew from her mind and looked at her; he saw that she was standing still. Her eyes were dazed, as she was imagining something terrible. She looked at him and her expression changed from that of shock and anger to that of pity. She walked up to him and embraced him, as tears began to come to his own eyes.

"Now I realize how difficult it must have been for you to try and part with me. I should not have accused you, and I appreciate your concern for my safety Eragon but I am more than capable of defending myself. I am not-

"I know you are an elf, Arya. But you know what kinds of dangers are there that threaten me and you through me. You saw that fake, he kidnapped you so easily." Eragon intervened.

"That was because I was distraught by what you had done, and also the fact that my only friend had left me. If the situation had not been so, then I might have been more than capable of defending myself against him." Arya said and let go of him.

Eragon nodded, not wanting to argue further, and turned to look at the Leona lake. Suddenly he heard movement behind him, and a surprised yell. He turned around, his hands flying to his swords, but saw that it was Arya who had moved and she was pinning someone in white robes to the ground.

"I knew you would be eavesdropping on us, Naeivya." Arya said angrily, looking down at the elf who was struggling to throw her off.

"Shadeslayer, please, tell her to let go of me, I was just-

"Who are you referring to Naeivya? I and Arya are both slayers of Shades." Eragon said smiling at her. Arya smiled as well, but was not able to hold Naeivya down any longer. She fell to the ground as Naeivya stood up hurriedly.

"What are doing here anyway?" Eragon asked as he helped Arya get up. Normally Arya would not accept his help, but as it was, she seemed determined to show Naeivya the close bond of friendship she had with Eragon.

"Nothing, I was ensuring myself that you were safe, nothing more." Naeivya replied hurriedly.

"Oh no, you can't lie to us Naeivya, we know why you are here. You are going to try and separate me from Eragon aren't you? Well, that is impossible." Arya said, embracing Eragon. Eragon tried to look as if this was nothing out of the ordinary, but he didn't mange it completely.

"And pray tell why that is?" Naeivya asked, her face becoming redder.

Arya didn't respond but looked expectantly at Eragon. Understanding what she was pointing, he turned to Naeivya and said, "If you want to separate us, there is only one way and that is death. Even that may not be effective! I shall always remain by Arya's side and no matter who is trying to separate us!"

Naeivya eyes widened with shock at what Eragon said, she turned and walked away from them, seemingly obvious to the smirk that Arya had on her face.

"That went well, don't you think?" Eragon muttered, "And was that the 'nasty surprise'?"

Arya looked at him -heat flooded his cheeks and ears before he could stop it- and said, "No, it was just a surprise. The 'nasty' one will have to wait for later on. Right now she won't trouble us, but promise me that you will stay with me wherever I go."

"I promise." Eragon replied, and asked, "But why? What can she do now?"

"Nothing, but we need to prove that you weren't lying.." Arya said mischievously.

"You honor me" Eragon managed to say, completely flattered by what she said.

Suddenly a vast and ancient conciousness brushed against his. He recoiled from the contact and threw up immense barriers fueled with his grief from the loss of his master and also with his love for them.

 _You honor me Eragon-finiarel, but I must speak to you. Return to your tent immediately._

 _Ebrithil Glaedr?_

 _Indeed, now hasten to me, for this is extremely important._

Eragon turned to Arya, who had raised an eyebrow, and said, "Glaedr wishes to speak to me. We must get to my tent. Come on." And they ran towards it.

"Did he mention the reason?" Arya asked as they sped past tents.

"No, but he said it is extremely important." Eragon replied. They reached his tent soon, and entered it quickly. Eragon fumbled inside Saphira's saddlebags and found the eldunari.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Great Secret

Holding the eldunari reverently, he contacted the dragon.

 _Yes Master, why do you wish to speak to me?_

 _Eragon, this is extremely important. But you and only you can know of this, so ask Arya to stop listening._ Glaedr said patiently. Eragon could still feel the grief in the dragon's mind, but he knew that it would always remain. Eragon nodded at Arya, who seemed extremely flustered, and she withdrew from his mind.

 _Now, I remember that you mentioned the Rock of Kuthian to me and Oromis during your last visit. And you also told me about a werecat mentioning it to you. Now do not interrupt me as you used to interrupt Oromis for I am about to reveal the greatest secret of the dragons to you. A secret that only some dragons, paired and wild, and their Riders in the case of the paired, knew. This is a secret even greater than that of the eldunari and Galbatorix knows nothing of it. Indeed I believe I am the only being alive who can tell you this. But you must promise me that you will not reveal it to anyone, including Saphira, until you have permission from me. Do you agree?_

Eragon was well beyond shock, awe or amazement. He was just standing there looking at the eldunari in his hands. He did not even know what type of a secret this was but he knew that it must be extremely important. He went to sit on the bed, while Arya grabbed a chair and sat down in front of him.

 _I agree Master; I shall not reveal it to any other living being unless I have permission from you._

 _Very good. Now, what do you know about Du Fells Nangoroth?_

 _Only that it was a place of extreme importance among dragons._

 _Correct, do you know why?_

 _No, none of the scrolls I read gave the exact specific reason._

 _Exactly as it should be, because few knew of it, and those who did were forbidden from recording it. Passing on, have you heard of dragons having festivals?_

Eragon was lost for words. He had never known about any festivals about dragons, and as far as he knew, dragons did not follow any religion.

 _No Master, forgive me if I am being ignorant but I have no clue about dragons having festivals._

 _You need not ask for forgiveness, Oromis himself did not know about festivals of dragons, so it is impossible for you to know. Now, dragons had one festival which they celebrated every fifty years.  
_  
Eragon's jaw dropped open and he didn't make any effort to close it. So great was his astonishment, and it seemed so absurd that dragons celebrated a festival that for a moment he thought he was imagining it.

 _Your reaction is understandable, but now is not the time for queries. Now pay attention, it was during this festival that all the dragons visited Du Fells Nangoroth in order to consult the eldunari kept there, to mate or to eventually die. The name of this festival is Kuthian._

 _Many important events have taken place during the time of this festival. The pact between the dragons and elves took place at the time of this festival, although a few weeks early. The Du Namar Aurboda (Banishing of names) also took place at the exact same day as this festival, and it was done at its place of celebration.  
_  
Eragon dropped the eldunari from his hands and it fell onto his lap. He didn't even notice the pain from his legs, in his shock. There was irritated growl from Glaedr, and Eragon immediately picked up the eldunari. Arya seemed genuinely concerned due to his reaction, but she refrained from talking.

 _This festival was celebrated at the peak of the tallest mountain of the Du Fells Nangoroth. Thus, that mountain was known as the Rock of Kuthian, for these mountains are not entirely soil like that of the Spine nor the hard stone like that of the Beors. These mountains are something in between those two and are called 'rock' by us dragons._

 _I told you this because of another reason, which I shall tell soon. In the meantime, do you have any questions?_

 _Yes Master, why didn't you tell this to Saphira?_

 _She is too young to learn of this, and it was one of the reasons why I decided to give you my eldunari. Now, if that is all, I shall tell you the reason why we celebrate this festival and also the reason why I tell you this._

 _Yes, that is all Master._

 _So, this festival was begun long before the arrival of the elves. It was begun to celebrate the first time a dragon managed to use magic, though it took a long time for us dragons to come to the conclusion that it was magic that the dragon had used. You may not know this but dragon magic was extremely rare before the dragon riders. So rare that it had occurred only half a dozen times._

 _Now, the effect of that particular piece of magic was that it transformed the peak of the tallest mountain in Du Fells Nangoroth to diamond, and below that a gateway was made. The dragon who had done this told the other dragons there, that one day a chosen Dragon Rider will come in the time of chaos, and will speak his name to open this door and pass within. I do not know what is within but I am sure that it is the Vault of Souls as that werecat put it._

 _But at that time another incident happened. When the dragon used magic, there was a cat on the peak. How it came to be there I do not know, but I think that another dragon must have brought it there, because cats were the first species we recognized as living, other than ourselves._

 _That cat was affected by the magic and is the father of all the werecats alive today. It may still be alive or it may not be. But as the magic took its effect, that werecat gained all the knowledge of the dragon and the ability to change its shape._

 _Now I will tell you the reason why I told you all this._ Glaedr said, pride in his voice. _I believe that you are that special Dragon Rider who will open the gate and go in, and come out as well. I am honored indeed that I had the fortune to be your mentor and I am sure Oromis would have felt the same. I am proud of you, Eragon-finiarel._

Eragon nearly fainted when he heard this. Not only was it extremely rare for a dragon to be proud of someone, especially of someone who was not a dragon, but he was stunned beyond imagination when he learned that he was that special Rider.

Amusement came from Glaedr, who continued. _The festival is going to be after three weeks. We are fortunate indeed that the festival is in this year, as the Agaeti Blodhren. I want you be ready for departure by then. And I hope that it will be you alone, and maybe Saphira. And do not reveal what I have told you to anyone, for this is the greatest secret of my race. Do you understand?_

 _Yes ebrithil._

 _Good, now there is one last thing. I can sense my kin around us. There four-and-twenty who seem to be like myself whereas there is one who is younger than Saphira and is rather far away, close to where Saphira is. Can you explain why?_

 _Yes Master..._ and Eragon recounted what had happened at the funeral and how Murtagh had given him the eldunari and the dragon egg.

 _You should have informed me earlier of this, but no matter. Place me along with them from now on, I wish to speak to them._

Eragon did as he was asked, then went to sit on his bed, his head resting on his palms. A hand came upon his shoulder and he was so startled that his hand flew towards his sword as he turned around, but it was only Arya. He had forgotten completely that she had been there in the tent, due to the excitement of his conversation with Glaedr.

"What did he say, Eragon?" Arya asked, smiling at his expression.

"I am sorry. . . . but I can't tell you anything of it, it is a greater secret than that of the eldunari and only he and I are ones who know of it now. He asked me to swear not to tell anyone including Saphira . . . . and I consented. But I can tell you this, the amount of responsibility on my head just increased a lot." Eragon said, turning away from her. Everything seemed extremely different to him now; it was as if he was in a dream.

"And you shall bear it admirably, of that I am sure." Arya said as she sat down in front of him again, "But I have something to discuss."

"Sure, what is it?" Eragon asked, meeting her gaze.

"What makes you think that you can free Murtagh and Thorn?"

"He told me himself that he will allow me to capture him, and that after he is captured it would be easy to change his true name."

"I see."

Before Eragon could resume pondering what Glaedr had told him, a mind brushed against his, and it seemed to be in great haste. Eragon recognized it as Blodhgarm's. He let him in, haste and fear was evident in him.

 _Shadeslayer, another fake has arrived. We could not capture him, but he was been unable to steal the egg. He is running away from the camp as fast as he can, and Saphira is restless._

 _Blodhgarm, you and another elf come with me and Arya, and tell Saphira and the others to remain there. And is anyone confused at seeing me?_

 _Many were but we managed to convince them that it was a fake._

 _Fine, which way did it go?_

 _North, towards Belatona_

 _Follow him; I and Arya shall join you._

 _Yes Shadeslayer._

"Come on" Eragon said as he stood up. Arya mirrored him, and said, "Now what?"

"Another fake, it tried to steal the egg but luckily I had placed a ward around it so that no one other than me can pick it up from that table. The fake is trying to escape. We must catch him." Eragon said, sprinting as fast as he could towards Belatona, Arya just beside him. Before he could go too far, Eragon removed the ward around the green egg that prohibited it from going more than a mile away from him.

They ran and ran for miles; they covered a great distance and were joined by Blodhgarm and another female elf. They ran for over an hour until they finally spotted the fake. It was running towards Belatona but when it saw them chasing, it turned around and ran towards them.

 _What? Why is he running towards us? I would have though that he would run away._

The copy stopped a little ahead and just looked at them as if they were nothing more than animals. Eragon and the others were surprised by its reaction but they didn't stop.

Soon they reached the fake, who was sneering in a haughtily. It looked exactly like the old one, it had a scar across its forehead and its hair were short.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my great look alike who killed the first Kregoren."

Eragon raised his eyebrows and looked at the others who nodded. He drew his swords and walked upto the copy, he noticed that it had a sack around it.

"Looks like you think you can defeat me. Well boy, I have more hearts than you. I have three hearts. Can you match that? I know you don't have a single one, other than that of your dragon. Ha!" The copy's sneer became a mirthless smirk.

Eragon was taken aback by what it said, but he knew that he could win. He extended his mind towards Arya, who then connected to the minds of Blodhgarm and the other elf. Ready, Eragon raised Brisingr and Undbitr, hoping to finish the abomination quickly and gaining three more eldunari. He looked at the pack again and was sure that the eldunari were in that.

The copy smiled and drew another blue sword. This was a darker shade of blue, thicker and longer than Brisingr or Undbitr and was of the name 'Ilumeo'. It raised the sword and prepared for the assault. Eragon was at slight more advantage than him for he had two swords, whereas his opponent had only one.

 _We can finish this quickly, if we can combine our strengths and I can make the right attacks._

And Eragon lunged at him with Brisingr. The copy blocked it, but Eragon pushed his sword down, forcing the other sword down as well. Then he swung Undbitr at the copy's head, but it jumped backward at the last second, only receiving a small cut across the right cheek. The fake retaliated by moving Ilumeo in a circle, which made Eragon's right hand flip upward. Normally this would have left Eragon's chest exposed to attacks but he had Undbitr in his left hand so he could parry the blow which would have pierced his heart. Then he began to fight like he had never fought before, and used not only his knowledge but also the knowledge and experience of the other's who had joined their minds with his. The next several minutes were a completely filled with swings, strikes, thrusts and jabs for Eragon whereas blocking, parrying and dodging for the fake. The fake got several injuries, but Eragon just had a few.

Eragon swung Brisingr at the head which was blocked, but Undbitr was immediately thrust at the fake's heart. The copy backed off at the last moment, narrowly avoiding the sword. Before he could retaliate, Eragon swung both swords simultaneously at its neck. The copy only saw Undbitr coming so he blocked it, but his head was cut off in the next second by Brisingr. The head fell, a ghost of a sneer still visible on it. Disgust filled Eragon's mind, and it seemed, that it was the same for his companions

Eragon looked at the body and was again disturbed to see his own face on the cut off head.

 _I must do something so that my friends can recognize me wherever I go, and not be mistaken for a fake.  
_  
With that he bent down and looked at the fake's right palm. It did not have a Gedwey Ignasia, which made Eragon smile. He removed the sheath of the sword from the belt of the body, then grabbed the pack and finally retrieved the sword. The pack, indeed, had three eldunari within it.

He looked at the others and saw Blodhgarm eyeing the pack curiously. Eragon smiled and closed the pack.

 _I haven't told my guards about the eldunari yet. I better tell them soon._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Unexpected Assistance

Roran looked at the city in front of him. _Blast it, it had to be my group. And blast Eragon for suggesting this stupid idea!  
_  
The Varden were going to attack Belatona today, but Roran and his group had been ordered to enter the east postern gate of the city and barge it so that the Varden could enter the city from there if there was any difficulty in breaching the main gate.

Their group was moving swiftly towards the postern gate, and trying to avoid being spotted by the guards. They had three hours to fulfill their objective, after which the Varden were going to attack straight away. Nasuada hoped that it would not take as much time to capture Belatona as it took to capture Fienster.

There were many men at the postern gate, but it was open. Carn had made the group invisible as they neared the gate, as it would be impossible to avoid suspicion since Roran's group consisted of Urgals as well. Soon they were only a few yards from the gate. Roran nodded at Carn who released the spell. Roran yelled and he and his group charged at the soldiers.

The gate was open and a long tunnel like corridor ran behind it. This corridor also had a gate at its end. Roran's plan was to shut that gate after they had killed all the soldiers in the corridor.

They charged at the surprised soldiers, who were unable to repel the Urgals and the men on horses. Roran charged ahead and bashed the skulls of two men, while Yarbog swung his huge arm and cleaved five soldiers into half with his thick sword. Carn was chanting something behind Roran, and immediately there was a sound of a gate being shut, Carn had cast a spell to close the gate at the end of the corridor, thus stopping reinforcements from entering. Only twenty soldiers remained in between them and victory. The Urgals easily killed ten with their brute strength, while the men trampled, stabbed or smashed the remaining.

Roran hurried to the end of the corridor and saw that the gate was being pounded and the wood was beginning to fall apart.

"To the end of the corridor my friends" Roran yelled. "Formation, Urgals and pikemen in front, and hurry or I swear I will clog your blocks."

The gate gave way, and fifty soldiers stood in front of them. They began to charge but stopped and cowered when the Urgals roared at them.

"CHARGE" Roran shouted and the Urgals and pikemen rammed into the soldiers, killing several of them. Roran killed a couple but refrained from doing more as he was supposed to ensure that everything was done according to plan and not directly participate in fighting.

"Carn, try to fix the gate, we won't be able to hold on if any more men come." Roran shouted, his throat raw from having to yell every few minutes. He inspected the surroundings and saw that there was a house exactly in front of them and was about mile away, another to their left and right which were half a mile apart. And there were men on the roofs. The only entrances to that place were only two, between the building in front and the buildings on the left and right. The walls of the houses were a dull grey colour.

Carn began reciting very fast under his breath and the pieces of wood began to gradually fly back into place.

The fifty soldiers had been defeated and their group got a little brake, but soon archers began shooting at them from the roof of buildings.

"TAKE COVER" Roran shouted, ducking behind his shield and pulling Carn under it as well.

Arrows rained upon them, but most of them bounced off harmlessly. The men of Roran's group returned the favor to them with their own bows and arrows. Roran looked at the soldiers and realized that these were of the Empire and not of Belatona.

A few men and a couple of Urgals had been killed so far, but still there were an even thirty-four in their group. Twenty more soldiers arrived to fight them off, but a dozen were killed when the Urgals immediately charged at them, while the remaining died from arrows.

Roran looked back at the gate and saw that it was half-way through being fixed. Carn was sweating profusely, but he continued reciting the spell. Roran knew that if the gate was not fixed in some time, it would mean certain death for Carn. The archers on the roof fired again, and this time Roran's group was not ready. Another five men, and three Urgals were lost, leaving only twenty-seven of their group. The men were enraged, as were the Urgals, at the sight of their dead comrades. Arrows were fired in return to the men on the roofs and the Urgals threw swords, spears or rocks at them. Many of those men died, and the remaining fled.

Suddenly, fifty more soldiers came from each of the exits. Roran was dismayed; it was the twenty-seven of his group against a hundred. _How can we defeat them now?_

Before they could begin to fight, there was a loud roar above them and a large red dragon dived towards the place. The men and Urgals groaned alike in dismay, and made run inside the corridor. Carn also had stopped reciting and was hurriedly opening the gate. Roran yelled "RETREAT" and moved to the side as his group began to hurry inside the corridor. But the red dragon landed right in front of the gate. They were trapped, half of Roran's group was inside, whereas the other half including himself were outside and there was a fire-breathing, overgrown red lizard with a lunatic on its back in front of them.

 _So it ends._ Roran thought, but the dragon did not attack Roran's men, instead it jumped and landed on the men behind Roran. Turning around he saw that it had trampled half of the soldiers of the empire and was burning the rest as they tried to flee. All the soldiers were dead in a few minutes, or they had fled back the way they came. Roran stared at the dragon and its Rider in awe, then ordered his men to retreat in to the corridor.

"May I have a word with you, Stronghammer?" The Rider said in a familiar voice.

The men and Urgals looked at Roran, who returned their gaze, then nodded and said, "If something happens to me, Carn will lead instead. Now go, inside and forget the gate, there is nothing we can do about it." The men and Urgals followed his order wordlessly, but kept looking back as if to check whether he had been eaten yet or nor.

"What do you want to speak about, Murtagh?" Roran said cautiously. The Dragon growled at Roran, who winced and nodded in return.

"I wanted to ask you something." Murtagh said, getting off from the dragon and walking upto him. He wore a plain black tunic and black leggings with a red sword on his hip. Roran was surprised that he wasn't wearing any armour.

"Yes?" Roran said, eyeing him cautiously.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that, well, I am innocent and so is Thorn. We did not have a choice in what we have been forced to do so far, and the only thing we wish for is freedom. We are practically cousins now and I don't want my relatives to think I am a monster, as that crazy loon has made me. Thorn is not a monster either, actually he reminds me of Eragon … And I wanted to apologize." His voice was perfectly leveled and trimmed to such an extent it didn't betray any emotion.

"What for?" Roran asked, smiling.

"For ruining your wedding and making the person who was going to join your hand come and fight me. I hope you did complete it, yes?"

"Yes, and thanks for helping us out here." Roran said, remembering his manners.

"No problem, anyway I and Thorn are probably going to get captured today, so I will meet you soon, maybe tomorrow itself. And I heard you endured fifty lashes without gasping out of pain." Murtagh said, also smiling.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Roran asked, worried if there was a spy in his group.

"The old captain you were under is a spy. I can't say anymore and I hope you understood. Now allow me to fix this gate for you." Murtagh said, and began reciting a spell in an unknown language.

The gate was fixed within seconds; Roran gaped at it then turned to face Murtagh, who was smiling. "See you later cousin! And I might brake your record of enduring slashes." He said and ran back to his dragon just as another large sapphire dragon flew overhead.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Victory and Loss

Eragon was grinning at Murtagh, who was grinning back. They were both atop their dragon, who were flying above Belatona. Eragon was looking at the opposing Rider and Dragon.

 _He isn't even wearing any armour. He must really be desperate to be captured._

 _Perhaps . . . . and you were right. Thorn is rather good looking.  
_  
Eragon gaped at her, surprised by what she had just said, and noticed that Murtagh was laughing for some reason as well.

 _Well here goes Saphira, lets get to them. The time for capture has come._

But just as Saphira was about to attack, Murtagh shouted, "Wait a minute Eragon, I have to tell you something."

Eragon raised his eyebrows, but nodded his consent for him to continue.

"Eragon, I am pretty sure that Galbatorix will try to control me today. He will do his best and probably manage it." Murtagh said in a sad voice., but continued, "If he does that, then my face convulse, my throat will tighten and my eyes will seem to bulge out. If he tries to control me, then you must kill me before he can seize control over me."

Eragon looked at him in utter shock. He couldn't kill his own half-brother, no matter what he had done. But he nodded, making a different plan in his own mind. (Saphira was busy looking at Thorn who was returning her gaze.)

"It will be difficult for him to gain control over me, because I know how to resist him. And it will be impossible for him gain control over Thorn, who is much better at the practice. Well, if you can't capture us today, then kill us! Do you understand, brother?"

"I do." Eragon replied sadly.

"Then let us get this over with!" Murtagh said in a determined voice.

They waited for their dragons to begin fighting. One minute passed… Two minutes passed… Three minutes passed…

 _Saphira, are you going to attack him?_

Four minutes passed…

 _Saphira, just attack him will you?_

Five minutes passed…

 _SAPHIRA, ATTACK THORN NOW!_

 _Oh, oh right!_

Eragon was utterly confused by what had just happened to Saphira. It had seemed as if she could not hear what he had said.

Saphria flew towards him at an average speed, and tried to scratch his face. She missed by a few inches, and Thorn retaliated by swinging his short tail at her, which was a little longer than before. Thorn's tail also missed due to its short length.

 _Saphira stop toying with him, fight him properly._

 _Little one I can't…_

 _What?_

 _Would you fight Arya?_

 _You love him?_

 _NO I DON'T!_

 _Then you lust for him?_

 _SHUT UP!_

 _Saphira, if you don't fight him, then how will we capture them?_

 _I think they will submit!_

 _Stop behaving as if you just drank four barrels of mead, and attack him._

 _I will not! And he won't either!_

 _Why?_

 _Because we decided not to._

 _Fine, I'll just have to wait until that foolish tyrant takes control of Murtagh and then he can capture us, right?_

 _Speaking of Murtagh, why are his eyes bulging?_

 _WHAT?_

Eragon looked at Murtagh in horror, for his face was convulsing rapidly, his throat had grown extremely tight and his eyes were bulging.

 _SAPHIRA, GRAB THORN QUICK, GALBATORIX IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER MURTAGH!_

 _I am on it._

Saphira swerved towards Thorn and flipped upside-down, grabbing his forelegs and hind legs in her own. He didn't even try to stop her, but he did shake violently when Saphira did grab him. The resultant impact broke half of the straps that held Eragon in place on the saddle, bt he ignored them.

"MALTHINAE" Eragon roared, pointing the spell at Murtagh, who was still convulsing, his throat even tighter beneath his chin, and his eyes popping out of the sockets.

Murtagh froze, as was the effect of the spell. Now Murtagh could not move a single muscle in his body, rendering him useless. Eragon smiled at his success, then leaned forward on the saddle to repeat the process with Thorn.

"MALTHINAE" He roared again, and Thorn's body froze, his wings remained outstretched and his legs held Saphira's extremely tightly. But this was not the only thing that happened.

SNAP

The last of the straps that held Eragon in place broke off completely, and since Saphira was upside-down, he fell off.

Saphira roared in anguish as she could not grab him because Thorn was bound in place and he was holding Saphira, and there was a cry of dismay from the Varden as Eragon fell. Eragon yelled at the top of his panicked voice, then whirled to look down. He was falling, and he would fall right past a tower of the city. As he gazed at the tower, a desperate plan formed in his mind.

Saphira somehow broke free of Thron's grip, and dived towards him. Above her, Thorn began to glide towards a huge cluster of trees, unable to flap his wings or use his tail to change his direction.

 _Saphira NO! You are not coming to save me, you will kill yourself. Eragon told her as he began closing in on the tower; he wasn't going to fall onto it. Saphira roared and doubled her speed._

 _He was going to fall past the tower, but be close enough to reach it with his hands._

 _I DON'T CARE, AND IF THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR DEATH, THEN IT WILL BE MINE AS WELL!_

 _THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE MY DEATH, NOR IS IT GOING TO BE YOURS! NOW RETURN TO THORN, I WILL BE FINE AND I AM NOT GOING TO DIE._

 _Little one…_

 _Please Saphira, trust me, I know what I am doing._

 _As you wish…_

Saphira reluctantly pulled out of her dive and began to flap towards Thorn. She gave another roar of anguish then slowly followed Thorn, looking back at Eragon.

He pulled out Brisngr, and waited until he was in level with the tower, than roared his swords name and put it aflame. He channeled a lot of energy into the sword and thrust it into the wall of the tower. Immediately his descent slowed as the sword slid inside, and continued to slide downwards, cutting the wall.

In this way he made it to the bottom of the tower, gaining many injuries, bruises and cuts.  
As he reached the bottom, he realized that he would have to climb the walls, which eighty feet high, and similar to that of Fienster. He couldn't jump down that distance without breaking a leg, and something else. As he looked for a solution, he chanced on a length of rope, and reaching a conclusion, he grabbed it.

He ran up the stairs of the tower, and was glad to see that there were no soldiers at the wall. He tied one end of the rope to a hook on the wall, then threw the rest of it down. He climbed down it, hurriedly, then ran towards Saphira and Thorn, who had landed just a few yards away from the cluster of trees.

As he ran, he noticed that sixteen elves and a few men on horses were galloping towards Saphira.

They think I am dead, but I am not. I think it will give them surprise when they see me.

He reached Saphira and Thorn from behind them, but Murtagh was nowhere to be seen, and Thorn was howling in grief.

 _What happened, Thorn?_

 _GONE, HE IS GONE. THAT WICKED THATRIM TRANSPORTED HIM TO URU'BAEN, I KNEW HE WOULD, BUT MURTAGH IGNORED MY WARNING… GONE! NOW HE WILL BE TORTURED AND PUT AN INCH FROM DEATH FOR ALLOWING HIMSELF TO BE CAPTURED AND RESISTING THAT BESERK TYRANT!_

Thorn roared in grief again.

Eragon cursed and hurriedly put wards on Thorn that would stop him from being teleported as well, then he removed his spell of binding.

 _THORN, CONTROL YOURSELF! I AND ERAGON WILL HELP YOU SAVE HIM, NOW CALM DOWN!_ Saphira shouted at him.

 _Yes Thorn, we will save him, now be calm._

Thorn stopped howling and lay down, spreading out his wings. Saphira mirrored him and spread a wing over Thorn, trying to comfort him.

Just then the elves and men arrived there, and all of them seemed at the verge of tears, especially Arya and Roran, who were crying openly.

Eragon knew that they thought he was dead, so he walked up from behind Saphira and hurried towards them. They looked up at him, confused expressions on all of their faces, then looked at each other to verify that what they were seeing was true.

"It is true, me dear friends, I am not dead. I am alive, alive and fit!" Eragon said, smiling at their reactions.

They immediately began shouting at him, all of them except Arya, who began to walk towards him.

"Eragon-vodhr, please be more careful. We were sure you were dead, but-

"Cousin, if you ever do something like that again, I swear on my beard that I-

"Shadeslayer, you should not have-

All these sentences were cut in half when they saw what Arya had done.

WHACK

She had slapped with all her strength (which was quite a lot) and sent him flying sideways, only to fall down on the ground.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then…

Saphira and Thorn began laughing their queer laugh, and they were joined by everyone else except Arya and Eragon. Arya was looking at him with a murderous glare, then she raised her and to her mouth and sprinted into the cluster of trees.

Eragon groaned, clutching the torn tissue that was his cheek, and stood up. He knew he had to go after Arya and he didn't care if his dignity had been ruined.

"See you back at the camp." He shouted, and ran after Arya.

He knew why she had slapped him and he also knew why she was angry, and he knew that he was going to be in deep trouble when he did find her but that did not hinder him. She had been angry because she thought he was dead and had not taken the effort to contact her and tell her that he was alive, instead he had let her believe that he was dead. And he knew that she had immediately been assaulted by Naeivya accusations. He knew that a simple 'Arya, I am sorry' would not suffice, so he began thinking of what he could say to express his regret.

He remembered her mentioning a white rose as the only act of kindness that anyone had showed her in Gil'ead, and he immediately decided that he was going to remake that act.

He muttered the true name of the plant and found it within seconds. Then he grabbed a freshly growing rose and he ran after Arya. As he ran he sang to the tree, ensuring that it would not die and making it grow instead.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: More than just Friends?

He hurried through the woods, the white rose clutched in his hands. His cheek was bleeding, as were the rest of his injuries, he was tired beyond imagination but he did not stop following the scent of pine needles that would take him to Arya.

He bolstered his flagging strength from the energy from the belt of Beloth the Wise and continued running for a while, still thinking of the best way to apologize to her: he thought of kneeling in front of her and begging then felt that it was too stupid, So he went to pulling her into an embrace, then decided that it was idiotic. So he finally came to a conclusion that he would just sit in front of her and keep apologizing until she gave in.

 _She can't stay away from me for that long, can she?_ He thought uncertainly, then he cast a spell on the flower so that it would not die, but live on indefinitely by taking energy from the nearby plants and trees.

He finally found Arya kneeling by the bank of a small stream that ran through the trees, but he didn't hurry to her as normally would. He waited and looked at her. She was sitting with her arms around her knees, which were clasped to her chest. Her chin was resting on her knees. She was crying loudly, the sound of her sobs were a torture to Eragon.

Finally deciding what to do, he quietly walked and sat down in front of her. She had not even noticed him for the sound of his footsteps had been lost in her sobs, and her eyes were closed, tears flowing out of them as rivers flow out of a lake.

"Arya" Eragon muttered softly, moving closer to her.

She looked up at him, then turned away. It pained Eragon even more than the slap when she did this, but he put his thoughts aside and again inched closer.

"Arya, I am sorry for what I made you feel. I really am… but please don't be so angry on me. By not talking to me, you are giving me the worst punishment and torture I could ever receive, and the likes of it are unmatched by any of the tortures the mortals of Alagaesia could have made." Eragon said in a pleading tone, begging her to talk to him.

She didn't reply, so Eragon tried again, "Please Arya, I beg of you… please, I beg of you to forgive me. I can endure a thousand lashes, but I cannot endure your silence. Please don't be silent, I promise that I won't put you though something like this again, please talk to me." Eragon begged her, still she did not reply, but kept her eyes closed. Her sobbing had stopped, but tears were still flowing from her eyes.

"Arya, I… here, this is what I made to express my desire to be forgiven…" And he held out the rose in front of Arya's eyes. He was sure that its entrancing smell had reached her for she opened her eyes and looked at the rose, then she turned and looked at Eragon, who had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Eragon, you nearly died today... DIED ERAGON!" she shouted at him.

"Arya, I know why you are worried, and rightly so, but please, I am not dead, and I will not die. I promised you, I will never leave you… and I abide by it. Now please accept this token from me, for I cannot live without you. You are my only friend Arya, please don't be so angry on me." Eragon pleaded again, trying to make her realize how painful it was for him.

Her face softened at his words, and she accepted the rose, then hugged him. She hugged him so tightly as though he would fly away if she did not keep a firm hold.

"Did you even pause to consider what would happen to me if you died?" Arya asked, tears drenching Eragon's right shoulder where Arya was resting her head. Eragon remained silent.

"Well, did you? Did you think I would just move on, and forget you once you were no more? Eragon... I lo-" Arya was cut off by Eragon, for her voice was the sound of a stream trickling between trees.

"No Arya … please, don't say such things, I am not dead and there is no need to forget me. I am here, with you, and nothing can change that, do you understand?" Eragon cut in.

Arya looked up at him, her eyes an ocean of emerald green water, and said, "I understand…. Please don't leave me now, let us stay here for today. We can go back tomorrow, is it fine?" There was longing in her voice that he had never heard before.

"Wiol onr ilian, Arya." Eragon replied, and smiled as he contacted Saphira. Arya let go of him, and went closer to the stream to wash her face, after which she sat kneeling next to it, removing her armour. Eragon mirrored her and placed his swords on the ground, then removed the various parts of his own armour.

 _Saphira, I am going to stay with Arya in the woods for today. Is that fine?_

 _Of course, but why?_

 _She needs to be comforted and she asked me. Can you please tell everyone that I am alive, but please, don't tell them where we are._

 _Fine, have fun!_

 _Same to you, you have Thorn with you right?_

 _You are going to be licked from head to toe when you return….. and that nincompoop Naeivya followed you into the cluster of trees._

 _Thanks, I will take care of Naeivya.  
_  
"Arya, I think Naeivya is going to find us soon." Eragon said as he lay down next to where Arya was kneeling.

"Well then we will just have to tell her to leave us alone." Arya replied, also lying down next to him

"Fine, but I thought you were going to use that 'nasty surprise' of yours." Eragon said, hoping that she would.

"No, not yet, I don't think that the time is right." Arya said, and pulled herself closer to Eragon. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Eragon was surprised by her sudden closeness, but he consented by wrapping his arm around her back.

"I wonder where I would be right now if I had not taken the yawe." Arya muttered.

Eragon knew what was coming and he hurriedly said, "But you did accept the yawe, so there is no need to think about it."

"I suppose, but I can't help but wonder how different things would have been. I would not have suffered so much, you would not have suffered so much. Many people who are dead would be alive." Arya said and she nuzzled Eragon's chest.

"Don't say that. Besides, many people who are alive would be dead. I would not be anything but a farmboy, rather a farmer, now. You would still be Ellesmera, we would not have met, Saphira and Thorn would not have hatched for anyone. Come to think of it, we would not even have a single egg on our side, now we have both the hatched dragons and the third egg. Now we have a true chance of victory." Eragon said and he wrapped his other arm around Arya's shoulders.

"You are right, many things that are would not be. Yet many things that would have been are no more."

They remained lying next to the stream for a while, a time of close companionship and comforting for Eragon, but of something else for Arya. Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves behind them. Immediately, they both let go of each other and had their swords drawn within seconds. They searched for the source of the disturbance and saw that it was Naeivya.

"What are you doing here?" Arya asked angrily.

"Never you mind, Shadeslayer, Nasuada requests your immediate presence." Naievya said.

"Who are you referring to Naeivya? I have told you before as well, I and Arya are both Shadeslayers." Eragon said, smiling.

"Fine, Eragon-vodhr, Nasuada has requested your presence." Naeivya said in an irritated tone.

"Good, now go back and tell her that I cannot come. I am busy and today's fighting has worn me out." Eragon replied, sheathing Brisingr, Arya also sheathed her sword.

"But she-

"She does not have any hold over me or Arya. It is my wish whether to attend or not to attend, now please go and leave me and Arya alone." Eragon said roughly.

Naeivya looked at them both but she didn't leave. Instead she continued to walk towards them. Eragon raised an eyebrow and looked at Arya, who also seemed surprised.

Naeivya walked right up to them and stood there, an impassive expression on her face.

"Eragon-vodhr, nothing good will come out of your relationship. Only pain and grief" Naeivya said, a sad look upon her face.

"What do you know about our relationship? Nothing! " Arya snapped at her.

Naeivya ignored her and took a step closer to Eragon, "Everyone else who has gotten close to Arya has died. My friends Faolin and Glenwing died, the old leader of the Varden, Ajihad died. Now, Oromis and Glaedr are no more. It is just a matter of time until you die as well. Please Eragon, for your own sake, get away from her. It will only result in your doom and that of the rest of Alagaesia." With that said she raised her hand to place it on Eragon's cheek. As soon as it made contact with his skin, Eragon shrugged it off.

Naeivya looked at him, then eyed the torn and still bleeding skin where Arya had slapped him. She turned to Arya, who seemed to be unable to talk due to the anger that had accumulated inside of her at the accusations Naeivya had made.

"See the love he has for you? He treasures everything you give him. Be it a hug or a slap." Naeivya said quietly and ran away from them. Eragon was sure he saw a tear in her eyes as she sped out of the clearing.

Eragon eyed her curiously then started as a hand touched his injured cheek. He looked around to see that it was Arya who was caressing the place where she had slapped him.

"Why didn't you heal it?" Arya asked softly, then muttered the spell, removing every mark of the injury.

"I was too preoccupied, looking for you, to notice it." Eragon replied truthfully.

"You are unbelievable. How can you care so much for me that you don't notice the pain in your own body?" Arya said as she let go of his cheek and sat down next to the stream.

"I…. don't know!" Eragon replied as he sat down beside her.

"Eragon, you should not be so selfless. I know that you would go to any lengths for your loved ones and friends but that does not mean that you should out of your own way to help them." Arya said in an understanding sort of voice.

"Come on Arya, it was just a little injury. There is no need for such heavy words on that small thing." Eragon muttered as he threw a stone into the stream.

"Yes, this was a small thing but you should know that it has bigger implications. You didn't heal your own wound whereas you made a rose for me. Come to think of it, you probably haven't healed any of the injuries you got from today's battle." Arya said, and looked at him with a strict expression.

Eragon met her gaze and immediately turned away. Her eyes seemed to be looking for a way to make him confess that he had not healed himself.

"Well, have you healed any of your injuries?" She asked again and moved closer to him.

"I don't have any injuries to heal Arya." Eragon replied without meeting her gaze.

"Don't lie Eragon, it is obvious that there is a wound on your left shoulder, your right hip and also both your thighs." Arya said, eying his shoulder, and the other injuries where his bright green tunic had been coloured red due to the blood, "Why, you haven't even stopped them from bleeding!" she exclaimed.

"Err, yes I must have forgotten." Eragon said hurriedly.

"Well then, you will lose that habit soon since I am not going to let you sit around while you're in pain. Now pull of your tunic." Arya ordered.

Eragon turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Arya, I am fine. There is no-

" _I_ will decide when you are fine. By the looks of your shoulder, that wound is very deep." Arya exclaimed and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet, "Now, just take that tunic off."

"Nen ono weohnata, Arya (As you will, Arya)" Eragon replied and pulled of his tunic. He turned down and saw the many scratches he had gotten from sliding down the wall of the tower.

Arya eyed those scratches curiously and gently pressed the injury on his left shoulder, where a post had gashed him as he had reached the bottom of the tower. Eragon winced and then he felt relief as Arya healed it. Then she knelt and looked at his hip, where a tip of a spear had cut him as he had fallen of the wall, and pulled out a clean cloth from her pocket and cleaned the wound. She healed it with a muttered word. Then she looked at his leggings dark green, which were also stained with blood.

"Pull off your pants" Arya said, standing up.

"What?" Eragon asked incredulously.

"Take it off, or I won't be able to heal those wounds." Arya said, frustrated.

"Err – Umm … There is no need to heal those-

"Just do as I say!" Arya commanded.

Eragon gave her one helpless look, then turned around to see if there was anyone watching. There was no one, so he reluctantly took it off. Now he only had his short pant as clothing, which he would not remove even if Arya put a blade to his throat.

"Now, lie down so that I can check whether there is any internal bleeding or-

"You don't have to" Eragon interjected.

Arya gave him an exasperated look and pushed him hard, making him fall to the ground with a small 'thud'. Eragon lay there, as heat flushed his face, and the tips of his ears.

Arya pressed the wounds and immediately blood began to flow out. She muttered a spell and stopped the bleeding.

"I had hoped that this would not happen, but it looks like the internal capillaries have been ruptured. Healing it will take almost an hour." Arya said and began chanting under her breath. Eragon lay still, thinking about what Arya was doing.

 _How can just a friend do all this for me? I think that there is more than just friendship to our relationship now._

He kept on debating back-and-forth about the reasons why Arya would do what she was doing. The simplest answer was that Arya cared for him and did not want to see him in pain. But he had not been in pain, then why had she insisted on healing his wounds?

 _Some questions are best left unanswered, I suppose._

He thought as Arya finally finished healing his legs. Still his entire body was covered in grime, sweat, dirt and blood.

"Wash yourself in the stream. You will feel much better once you do." Arya said, panting.

Eragon noticed that she was tired and immediately gave her some energy from the nearby trees and plants. She smiled gratefully then pushed him towards the stream.

The water was mildly cool and soothing to Eragon's cramped muscles as he squatted in the fast flowing clear stream. He saw that Arya was trying not to look at him but her eyes were attracted towards him as a magnet is attracted towards iron. he didn't mind, but it was still awkward.

"That's enough I think" Eragon stated and began walking towards his clothes. As soon as he was out of the stream he muttered a spell that would dry his body and another that would clean his clothes.

They spent the rest of the time talking about how they had first met, how the Twins had asked Eragon to do something he couldn't do but Arya had done it for him. They discussed about their time in Ellesmera, and Arya told him what Naeivya had said to insult her. She told him about Naeivya's accusations under the Menoa tree at the Agaeti Blodhren. Eragon tried to skip the part when he tried to pursue Arya, but she insisted on discussing it. They discussed what had happened after Arya had rejected him and how Eragon had asked her for forgiveness and so on.

They talked late into the night after which they finally agreed to sleep. Eragon placed a few wards around the clearing so that no one would find them, or come close to them.

As he lay down in the moonlight, Arya crept over to him and placed her head on his chest (again) and wrapped an arm around his waist. He consented by wrapping both his arms around her, one around her back, the other around her shoulders. And they prepared to sleep together, both in their own thoughts.

 _We really have grown close, closer than ever before._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Revelations and Hard Decisions

Arya woke up from her dreams of love but in her dreams it hadn't been Faolin who had been with her, it had been Eragon. In her dreams she had been with him everywhere she went, proud that she loved him and that he loved her.

She felt warm, even though it was a cool morning. The reason was that she had been sleeping in Eragon's embrace. She looked up at him, to see that he had already woken up and was looking at the sky.

 _I know why I did what I did. I needed comforting and he was there for me, I needed a friend and he was there for me. I need someone who can embrace me, someone with whom I know I won't be in danger, someone like Faolin and he is there for me._

 _But why did I sleep by his side? The only person I have done that with is Faolin and that after I realized that I loved him. Do I love Eragon? Is it possible? I don't know…_

She remembered what she had almost said to him the previous day but he had cut her off. She was glad he did, for she had been about to say something to him without even realizing it, something that would have led to an extremely embarrassing situation.

Eragon looked down at her and smiled, "Good Morning, Arya."

"Good Morning"

Arya let go of him, and got into a sitting position. There were in the same clearing were Arya had stopped yesterday after she had slapped Eragon and run off. Her actions still confused her; it seemed as if she had completely lost control of her body when she had done that.  
 _  
I must be more careful next time; I can't go on slapping him all the time. He doesn't even bother to heal himself, I could really injure him._

"Arya, I think we should get back to the camp now. Many people must be worried about us, and I am sure half of them think I am dead." Eragon said as he began to put on his armor.

"I suppose we should, but I hope that there isn't any confusion again." Arya said as she pulled on the padded leather jerkin.

"Hmm, there shouldn't be any more… and I have something that I must do today. I hope Jeod is free."

They made their way back to the camp; Arya knew that it would be surprising for people to find out that Eragon was alive, even though Saphira, Roran and the others must probably have told them. It might have been even more surprising for them to find out that he had spent the night with Arya. But she didn't mind people thinking they were in love. She was sure that Eragon cared for her deeply, but when he had said that he didn't pursue her anymore, it had been a huge shock to her, and it was worse was when he had rejected her friendship, in order to ensure her safety. Though he had made up with her, she had not felt as close to him as she had felt before he rejected him, until yesterday. Yesterday, she had been ready to say that she loved him, but why?

 _I can't love him, he is too young… No, youth is not a problem, we are both immortal, so his youth is hardly a matter anymore. He has changed a lot since the Agaeti Blodhren and he is no more an immature child._

 _Also, he cannot live without me, so why don't I give him what he wants and get what I want as well… No I can't… Enough acting and lying, I love him! I love him and I always will, and nothing shall stop me from confessing it to him. But I can't confess it now, I must wait until the right moment, I will have to test him first. N,o there is no need for that either, I'll just confess it now._

"Eragon, there is something I have to tell you." Arya said, smiling as he waved at the people who hailed at him and shouted blessings, or thanked the Gods, the heavens and many other things, that he was alive.

"Yes?" Eragon replied looking at her.

"Eragon…. I-I lov- it is the anniversary of my receiving the yawe and becoming the elves ambassador tomorrow." Arya said hastily, trying to cover up her stammering by saying some thing she had not intended to.

Eragon's hand froze as he realized what she was saying. He looked at her uneasily, then continued walking towards Nasuada's tent, covering his uneasiness by waving at the young women who cheered his name, but looked away, disappointed, when they saw Arya with him.

 _As well as they should! What makes them think that they will have Eragon leave me and take them?_ Arya thought mischievously as she noticed the women's reactions to her.

Then she thought about what she had done. It was the custom among elves to give gifts and presents to their friends during the anniversary of their ascending to high and important stations.

 _Let's see what he gives me._

"Arya, there is something I must tell you as well." Eragon said in an uneasy voice.

"What is that, Eragon-vor?" Arya asked, adding 'vor' to Eragon's name because he was her close friend now.

Eragon gave her a small smile, but there was a sad expression on his face nevertheless.

"Arya, I have to save Murtagh. And now is the best time since Galbatorix is not in Uru'baen. I have to save him since he is my half-brother, and I have decided to leave tonight if possible, or tomorrow morning." Eragon told her.

Arya's smile vanished as she heard him, "You are going to leave your close friend so soon? Fine, but please don't leave tonight. Tomorrow would be better." Arya replied pleadingly.

"If you say so, anyway, I have to give you a gift. So well, tomorrow would be fine." Eragon replied smiling.

They reached Nasuada's tent, and entered after the Nighthawks had announced their arrival. As she entered, Arya saw that the all the nobles and leaders were standing, and Izlanzadi and Orik were present in two mirrors.

"Thank Gokukara, you are alright Eragon, I was worried sick because of you." Nasuada said, appearing relieved to see Eragon. The rest of the people also seemed to feel the same way, even Izlanzadi, though it was apparent that she disapproved of him being with Arya.

'I am fine Nasuada." Eragon replied and greeted everyone else in the room, as did Arya after him. He went and sat down next to Orrin, and Arya sat down next to him. Izlanzadi ahd greeted them in a normal way.

 _I am sure everyone noticed that I am always with him, but it doesn't matter anymore._

"Now tell me, where have you two been?" Nasuada asked, looking at them.

Eragon opened his mouth to say something but Arya cut him off, "We were in the woods. Eragon was shocked at Murtagh's disappearance, and he was extremely injured, so I stayed with him and healed him. We spent the rest of yesterday resting together in harmony with nature." Arya smiled at the look of surprise on Nasuada's face, and at the hint of anger in her mother's eyes.

"How did Murtagh escape?" Orik asked who was still determined to extract revenge for Hrothgar's death.

"I don't exactly know, but I think he was teleported to Uru'baen. At least that is what Thorn told me… I wasn't there when it happened; I was… recovering from my fall." Eragon said, trying to smile, but couldn't when he saw Arya's expression.

"Your fall?" Orik asked, curious.

"… Yes, you see, Galbatorix was trying to take control over Murtagh and Thorn. I knew that if he would succeed, then the Varden would be destroyed, I and Saphira would be captured and Alagaesia would be doomed. So I…" And Eragon told them what all had happened. He told them how Murtagh had told him how he would know when he was being taken control over, how Saphira had grabbed Thorn from below and half the straps of Eragon's saddle had broken off, how he had frozen Murtagh's and Thorn's muscles, how the last of the straps had broken and he had fallen off. But he couldn't tell them how he had saved himself because Orik cut him off.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Orik said, he seemed to be struggling to contain his anger.

"I didn't have a chance Orik! I was upside-down, and immobilizing him and Thorn was the only thing I could think of doing without knocking myself unconscious. I would have tried to kill him with magic, but I am sure that Galbatorix must have placed a ward on him that prevents people from using that idea." Eragon replied, an irritated edge to his voice, "And anyway, if you want revenge, it is not Murtagh who killed King Hrothgar, it was Galbatorix through Murtagh, just as he had killed my mentors and he was trying to do the same today. It was thanks to Murtagh that I was able to stop Galbatorix and, thus, win the day."

Orik's face remained the same when he said, "You swore you would avenge my foster-father, Eragon."

"And I shall fulfill it; I shall avenge _our_ foster-father by slaying Galbatorix." Eragon replied, his voice calming down.

Orik smiled in reply but was quiet. Since nobody was saying anything, or so it seemed to Arya, Eragon began again. "I am leaving to save Murtagh tomorrow."

There was an uproar of protests, just as Arya had expected, but they were silenced when Eragon stood up. "I understand your reasons for stopping me, but I shall not hinder my decision. He is my friend and brother…" There was a stir among the gathered people when Eragon called Murtagh 'brother', even Arya was a little uneasy when she heard him "… and I will not abandon him to Galbatorix… And, there is nothing for you to fear now. We have captured Thorn; Galbatorix is heading for Vroengard…" There were startled exclamations at this, "… and I am as fit as ever. You are going to be in Belatona for a few days anyway, so there is no problem. Soon you might have two Dragons and their Riders on your side and maybe even three if the last egg hatches for someone." Eragon had a smile on his face by the end.

Arya also smiled, because she understood what Eragon had done. He had told them what they wanted to hear, and had fulfilled their request. Nasuada also appeared content, but she said, "I am sorry Eragon but the egg has not hatched for anyone here. I think it will be safer with you and Saphira, rather than with us." And she stood up, and went to a locked both, which she opened effortlessly, and pulled out the egg. She gave it to Eragon and smiled.

Suddenly, a thought came to Arya,

 _I haven't touched the egg yet, the last two times I was with Eragon. But there is a less chance for me to be the Rider anyway._

With that thought, she put aside her assumption.

"I take my leave now. I have much to plan and study before I can infiltrate Uru'baen, and precious little time to do it." Eragon said, and made to leave, glancing back at Arya.

Arya smiled as he left and stood up, "I take my leave as well, for I plan to accompany him to the dark city." Arya said, making all the leaders look at her in surprise.

"No you don't!" Izlanzadi replied, her expression showed that she feared something.

"I am sorry mother but this is my decision, not yours." Arya said and made to leave, but Izlanzadi shouted, "YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Arya turned around on the spot and faced her mother, anger present in equal amounts on both their faces and eyes. The leaders and the nobles quelled under their gaze. Even the Nighthawks were disturbed when they heard the Queen's shout.

"NO, I WILL NOT! HE IS THE ONLY ONE I HAVE IN THIS WORLD AND NOTHING WILL TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME. . . . NOT EVEN DEATH." Arya shouted back, and strode out of the tent, pushing the Nighthawks out of her way.

She walked to Eragon's tent, where she was sure he had gone. Sure enough, he was there, but there was someone else there with him. Saphira and Thorn were lying down next to the tent, and Blodhgarm and his guards were discussing something next to Saphira. She stopped outside the entrance to listen to the conversation because she recognized the other person's voice. It was Naeivya.

"Please Eragon-vodhr, please listen to me. What have I done wrong, that you behave in such a manner with me?" She said.

"You have done many things wrong Naievya alfa-kona. First, you are trying to distance me from Arya. Second, you have bended and twisted the truth so that you can use it as accusations directed at Arya. Third, I know everything you said at the Agaeti Blodhren, when I had failed to reach up to your _standards_ by fainting as my body changed." Eragon replied in a cold, harsh tone.

Naeivya was silent, so Arya chose that time to enter. Naeivya had her back to Arya, and Eragon was unbuckling his gauntlets.

"Please leave, Naeivya, and let me have some privacy." Eragon said in an irritated voice, but Naeivya did not move. She just stood there, looking at him as he removed the gauntlet and placed it next to his armor. Arya just stood at the entrance, waiting to be noticed by either of them. She still had her armor on, but she forgot about it as soon as she had seen Naeivya inside Eragon's tent.

"Do you love Arya so much that you will risk your life for her?" Naeivya asked him, fear and pain evident in it.

"It is not a matter of a love; but of loyalty and faith. I trust her with my life, and I have always risked my life for her. Even when I did not know who she was, not even her name; I risked everything so that she could escape with me and my companions. It was not because I loved her; it was because I was loyal to her." Eragon finished and turned her back to her, looking for something in his closet. Arya was astonished, but pleased with his words, though a part of her did sink a little when he said that it had not been a matter of love.

"And yesterday, why didn't you heal any of your injuries and instead of ran after her as if your life depended on it?" Naeivya pressed in the same voice, but Arya noticed that the pain in her voice was true.

 _She is pain, she in pain because she has learnt of the affection Eragon had for me. She isn't just jealous of me, she loves Eragon as well. . . .Barzuln!_

Eragon gave her a critical look, then returned to his searching. He tossed a book at the bed, then said, "My life did depend on it. I ran after her because my life depended on it, for she is the only person who knows me for what I truly am, and I am the only person who knows her for what she truly is. We are close friends and companions, that is all." Eragon replied, and carefully removed a sack, which he placed on the bed as well. Arya was surprised at what he said.

 _He won't reveal anything to Naeivya anyway._

"Eragon-vodhr, please tell me the truth. I must know, what it is that is between you and Arya, I must know-

"And why?" Eragon asked her in an irritated tone, "So that you can inflame my parents against her after I am dead or gone? Well let me tell you, my parents were dead long before I could call them my mother or father. I did not know who my parents were or where they came from until recently. So, it is useless. Then? Who will you inflame against her then?"

Naeivya seemed shocked at his words, so was Arya but she remained silent, waiting and watching to see what Naeivya would do next. Her voice confirmed her emotions, "No, I didn't mean to offend you, but please, can you just tell me what is it that there is between you two?" she pleaded, as Eragon pulled out a filled saddle bag and carefully placed it on the ground.

"Fine, I will tell you! We are the best of friends who care for each other and don't want to see each other in pain. As far as I am concerned, I don't care about what happens to me if Arya's life is in danger, and I will gladly take the killing blow rather than her. And I am pretty sure she feels the same. Has that answered your question?" Eragon said in an extremely annoyed tone and turned to face her, but spotted Arya who was smiling at him. But she immediately a finger on her lips.

"No it doesn't, Eragon. . . . I love you and I want to be with you. Cannot you forget Arya and come with me? Cannot you forget her? See how much you have suffered on her behalf, you-

"I know how much I have suffered, and I will gladly suffer more." Eragon said loudly, but his face softened and he continued in a warm tone, "I am sorry Naeivya, but I cannot return your love. The love I had to give died at the Agaeti Blodhren, due to my own foolishness." Arya turned away when he said this, but what he said next melted her heart, "But it hasn't returned to me yet. . . .Love is like a phoenix: It may burst to flames when it is time for it to die, but it may yet be born anew from the ashes. Though there is a difference: A phoenix remains true to its own will, and serves its master with unmatched loyalty. Whereas love. . . love becomes the master if you are not careful. This I have experienced and this I know." Eragon said to her, and turned to his closet again, at carefully pulled out a scroll that he began to read, but he noticed Naeivya still standing there. He looked at her regretfully, and said in the Ancient Language, "I cannot fulfill your request. I cannot love a person who is filled with jealousy so great; it does not matter to the her who she harms in her quest for vengeance. You shall have to clear your mind and think properly, and do not bring me such a request again. I know you are more than this, Naeivya, I know there is more to you than just a thirst for revenge or jealousy. Find peace within yourself, only then shall I speak to you. Now leave, I have something to discuss with Arya."

Naeivya's eyes were flooded with tears as she ran out of the tent, not even noticing Arya as she ran past. Arya looked back and she knew that those tears were true, but she could not feel pity for Naeivya, who had caused her so much suffering.

Eragon sighed as he placed the scroll back into the closet and said, "Sometimes, I really find it difficult to understand why people behave in such a way with me, even when they know that I cannot help them."

Arya smiled and looked at the saddlebag which she knew was the bag that contained the eldunarya.

". . . Arya? Why are you still in your armor?" Eragon asked, looking at her.

"Oh, I forgot to remove it, and I had a quarrel with my mother after you left… Not to worry; nothing happened though she is angry." Arya said, and looked at the book.

It was named Domia Abr Wyrda, which Arya had seen many times in the libraries of her people.

"Eragon, there is something I must tell you. I have decided to accompany you to Uru'baen." Arya said, trying to make her tone sound persuasive.

Eragon looked at her helplessly, then said. "Is there anyway I can convince you to stay?"

Arya smiled and shook her head; _He really knows that I can't be persuaded otherwise._

"Also, your speech about 'love' was quite good, where did you read it?" Arya asked as she unbuckled her leather jerkin. To her surprise, Eragon laughed and said, "I didn't read I learnt it  
from experience."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 : Fun before the Leave

Eragon was looking helplessly at Arya, for he knew that she would not listen to him if he asked her to stay. Arya was pulling off her gloves, as he looked at the scroll his master had given him.

 _And I can't say it's too dangerous, she really will get angry on me. Then what do I do?_

 _Just let her come with you, but don't let her enter the city. Saphira said.  
_  
T _hat's a great idea, and she can't refuse it once we are there. Thank you so much Saphira.  
_  
 _Eragon, you have been acting so… distant from me lately. Ever since you and Arya have become close, you have mostly refrained from talking to me, except if it is for some work. That is why I was getting angry on you for the last few days._

Eragon was stung with guilt and regret when he heard her, and he knew that they were true.

 _I am so sorry Saphira. I should have realized it sooner._

 _It's fine, little one. I should not have acted in such a way either, since you had finally gotten your heart's desire._

 _That's no reason for me to behave in such a way. I promise, we will go flying for a few hours, alone, after I finish my business with Jeod.  
_  
He felt her enthusiasm and happiness.

 _Speaking of Jeod, there is a little request I have to make of you, I promised him to let him ride you for a while because of everything he has done for us. He is the one who ensured that you could be freed and he is the one who is going to help me enter Galbatorix's thrice blasted castle._

He sensed irritation from her at this, but she consented when he promised he would remove the collar bone of a doe that was stuck at the back of her jaws.

"Arya, why are you removing your armor here?" Eragon asked curiously, as she put the clinking pile on his table.

Arya blushed and said, "I thought it would be nice if we stayed together today, since you are going tomorrow."

"But aren't you coming with me?" Eragon asked again, even more curious due to her reply.

She didn't seem to have any excuse now, but she replied, "I just want to be with you, I don't know what I will do alone so I though it would be a little different, being in your company." She finished with an embarrassing smile.

Eragon was flabbergasted by her reply.

 _S-Saphira, what do you think of this?_

 _I am pretty sure there is more than idle friendship to this decision of hers._

 _Yeah, she slept in my arms yesterday night._

 _Did she really?_

 _Yes._

 _Well then, forget about me and concentrate on her. It is obvious that she wants to be with you._

 _But I want to be with you as well._

 _I am with Thorn now, so you can get lost, you know._ Saphira said, laughing her stone-grinding laugh.

 _Saphira? How can you do this to me?_

 _The same way you did it to me, and I am a hundred percent sure that Thorn has something for me in his mind.  
_  
Eragon didn't reply, but said, "i have to go to Jeod." to Arya and strode out of the tent to look at Saphira. Thorn was lying next to her and Eragon was sure that he was still sad by Murtagh's disappearance. Eragon was extremely disturbed that Ssaphira now had someone other than him to confide in, someone other than him whom she could love.

 _What is it Eragon, are you jealous?_

 _No, of course not! I am happy for you, and I am still going to fly with you. I was just wondering how many eggs a dragon can lay at a –OW!_

Saphira had tripped him with swish of her tail, and walked to where he lay, her head looming above his. And she was laughing at his reaction.

 _Eragon, I think it is time I did lick you from head to toe._

Eragon's felt shivers run down his spine as he imagined the great barbed tongue licking his clothes off. He tried to back away from her, but she licked his head lightly, drenching it with saliva. He could hear Thorn laughing, and his guards joining as well.

 _Exactly what I am going to do, I am going to lick your clothes off and let you go inside your tent where Arya is sitting and reading a book._

 _No Saphira, please, don't do that._

 _And why not?_

 _…I don't know why, but please, you can't-_

 _Can't I?_ She said and licked his tunic, though nothing tore.

 _Alright, I am outta here!_ Eragon thought and jumped to his feet. He ran past Saphira, who tried to trip him again, but he jumped over her tail, and climbed onto her back. He settled into the saddle, and pulled out new straps for it. As he finished repairing the saddle he said,

 _Let's fly partner-of-my-heart-and-mind. Let me reach skies with the most beautiful creature in Alagaesia once again._

 _Sure, my Rider, it would be my pleasure._

And she took off.

They flew as fast as they could towards the clouds. Eragon whooped in delight, and grabbed the spike in front of him as Saphira cork-screwed. Then he let go, and held to her scaly back only with his legs. They flew on for almost half an hour after which…

 _This is great._

 _Hold on, I am diving towards Jeod's tent.  
_  
Eragon grabbed the spike as Saphira tucked her wings to her sides, and dived at a tremendous speed. Eragon yelled in joy of the flight, and Saphira gave a delighted roar.

They landed after a while, and Eragon jumped down. In front of him, whom he was delighted to see, was Helen, Jeod's wife. She smiled at him as he walked up to them. She was sitting on a chair behind a table, and bent over papers. Sure enough, there were several barrels in a side yard of the much more lavish tent.

"Why hello Eragon, as you can see, I have used your gift to the best of my knowledge. I and Jeod don't have any problem with money now."

"It was my pleasure to help. Is Jeod there? I have a very important matter to discuss with him." Eragon said, smiling in return as well.

Eragon, I think I better go and hunt. My stomach is rumbling and I really could use a hearty meal.

 _As you wish, love-of-my-being._

And she took off; Thorn did the same from the other side of the camp.

"Yes, Jeod is in there, buried over his books and scrolls as always." Helen replied.

Eragon nodded and entered the tent. Jeod was sitting on a chair, running a hand through his hair while he intently read a scroll. He looked up as Eragon entered and stood up, smiling.

"Ah, Eragon, how are you? It has been quite a time since we met." Jeod said, and he offered him a chair. Eragon sat down and smiled, "I am fine Jeod, and by the looks of it, things are going well with you and Helen."

Jeod's smile grew wiser, "All thanks to you, would you like something to drink? A cup of tea perhaps?"

Eragon looked at him and said, "Love to Jeod, but I can't right now. I am in a hurry, I have much to prepare with very less time to do it, and I need your help."

"Of course"

"I need you to tell me about that secret entrance into Galbatorix's castle that you found out. I need to infiltrate the castle, and I am leaving tomorrow."

Jeod looked at him, a little surprised at his decision, or so it seemed. "Since that is what you want, the entrance to the tunnel is ever changing, though the entrance remains in the same place. It has some sort of magic upon it, which I believe is the remnant of the magic the persisted there when the elves inhabited that region." He paused for a while, his eyes closed and he seemed to be trying to remember something.

"The entrance takes the shape of the thing that is the most confusing to the person. I am sure it takes the shape of riddle asking statues or sparring warriors, or even a frightened rabbit. So, my advice is think logically and smartly, for it will probably be a riddle asking statue in your case."

"The entrance is about a league from the city, towards the west. There is a large, flat region, just east the Ramr river. In the heart of that region, there is a small hill, the only hill. At its western base is the entrance to the tunnel." Jeod finished, a small smile on his face, "There is no way I can forget that. I had recited it so many times to people; it's got imbued into my memory. I can remember it as if it were the fact that the Sun rises every morning."

Eragon gave a small laugh, stood up. Jeod did the same in front of him, and clasped his hand, "I hope your quest is successful Eragon." Jeod said, a light twinkle in his eyes.

"So do I," Eragin said, then he laughed again as Saphira returned. Jeod raised an eyebrow at him.

"A little surprise for you, come with me." Eragon said, and grabbed his arm, pulling him outside.

Jeod looked at the sapphire blue dragon in front of him with awe, longing and respect and touched his first two fingers to his lips, then twisted his hand over his sternum and said, "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Saphira Skulblaka."

 _Elves and their idiotic courtesies_ , Saphira commented to Eragon before replying directly to Jeod.

 _Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Jeod-elda._

Tears of happiness came to Jeod's eyes when Saphira contacted him. H went so far to say the third line as well, "Un du everinya ono varda"

Eragon waited until they finished, then grabbed Jeod's arm again and led him towards Saphira, as if he was leading a little boy towards a bag of sweets.

"Jeod, she is going to take you for a lift." Eragon said.

Jeod turned around and beamed at him, Eragon smiled and patted him in the back.

"Thank you Eragon, thanks you so much. And thank you, Saphira, as well. It has always been my greatest desire to fly atop the most beautiful being in Alagaesia." Jeod said, and Eragon helped him into the saddle, then the straps around his legs. Jeod was shivering with excitement, and when Eragon was done, Saphira took off towards the skies.

 _I like him, little one, he is very nice._ Saphira said.

Eragon laughed as Helen looked worriedly at the distant figure of Saphira.

 _Go easy on him, he is not used to flying, this is his first time._

 _Sure  
_  
He then turned around and thought about what he could give Arya.

 _Jewelry seems a nice idea, but I can't just give her a normal jewel. It will have to be something special, or at least something that is useful. How about I make it as something that can show her whatever she wants? No, that's ridiculous, and the amount of energy it would take would be too much._

 _Well then, I know…._

He knelt and chanted, "Arget, rïsa lam iet un malthinae unin böllr." (Silver, rise to my hand and bind into an orb.)

In a few minutes a gleaming pure silver orb was in his hand. He was exhausted, but he regained his energy from his belt.

 _Now to make it into a chain_

With a few words, the silver became a smooth and beautiful chain, with a clutch on both ends and a hook in the center.

 _Now for the gem, but how do I do it?_

He remembered his past experiences in magic. He tried to recall any mention of it in Brom's or Oromis's lessons. And he hit the right place. He remembered Brom saying, "A true master could just say water and create something totally unrelated, like a gemstone. You wouldn't understand how he had done it, but the master would have seen the connection between water and the gem and would have used that as the focal point for his power."

 _Let's try that, what is the connection between water and an…which gemstone should I make?_

He immediately remembered Arya's eyes and decided that it should be an emerald.

 _Now water shines in the sunlight, just like an emerald does. Water glistens in the moonlight, just like an emerald does. So I can imagine an emerald glistening in the sun right now, then say 'adurna' and make the gem._

He took a palmfull of water from the tumbler on Helen's desk after taking her permission, and stood in the sunlight. He closed his eyes, and blocked out every other thought from his mind. He concentrated hard on the image of an shinning emerald resting on his palm instead of the water. Then he let the image be filled with magic. When he was sure he was ready he muttered, "Adurna".

The was a blinding flash of blue light, and something solid rested on his palm now, instead of the liquid that had been earlier. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful green jewel. Not a drop of water remained on his palm, his palm was completely dry. But the amount of energy taken from him was astounding. He had almost blacked out with the ending of the spell.

Again, taking energy from his belt, he began the complicated process of linking two jewels. He stood there, singing to the jewel for half-an-hour, by which time Saphira returned. He placed many wards on it, and stored half of the enrgy in his belt into the jewel.

 _Well, looks like Arya's gift is ready._ Eragon told her as he attached the emerald to the chain, making it a beautiful necklace.

 _It is beautiful, she will gladly wear it. Of that I am sure._ Saphira replied, as Eragon helped Jeod unstrap his legs. Jeod's hair stood on end due to the wind that had blown into his face.

"My whole being loved flying. I am indeed fortunate to be able to fly with the ruler of the skies." Jeod exclaimed as he collapsed onto Eragon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Surprises in the night

It was nighttime, and Eragon was lying bare chested on his bed in his dark tent, the necklace he had made clasped gingerly in his hands. Arya had left some time ago, as they had spent the rest of the day making plans about saving Murtagh, and Eragon had explained his objectives to his guards, who weren't pleased in the least. Eragon had made up his own plan but let Arya co-operate and make another one with him.

 _At least I won't have the tension of losing her once I am inside the castle, since she probably won't be coming inside with me._

 _Go to sleep little one, we are going to have a long journey tomorrow, and I am hoping to get there by the night fall. It will be best if you infiltrate it when it is dark._

 _I suppose, thank you Saphira._

 _You don't need to thank me all the time… There is someone coming to your tent. I think it is Naeivya because the person is in a dress._

 _Right_. Eragon said, and closed his eyes. Naeivya will just have to believe that he was asleep and that he would not talk to her.

In a few minutes, a figure entered his tent. Eragon could sense that it's mind was heavily guarded.

 _What if it's someone of the Black Hand?_ Eragon thought suddenly.

 _It can't be, it's an elf, but I don't know who it is since it is dark._

 _Fine, I'll find out._

He opened his eyes and muttered "brisingr" to light a candle, and hurriedly cut of the flow of energy that he was channeling to his sword. He saw a female elf in a bright yellow nightgown, the nightgown was simple but still seemed beautiful due to the honey-colourd skin it hung on, in front of him. He looked up at the face of the elf as she walked closer to him and was knocked out of his wits to see…

"Arya? What are you doing here?" Eragon asked, hurriedly sitting up.

"Relax Eragon, I couldn't sleep so I thought…I might come and visit you." Arya said, and sat down on the right side of his bed.

"Of course Arya, any time." Eragon said, hurriedly putting the necklace into the pocket of his leggings.

Arya smiled warmly, then lay down next to him. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him, a pleasant look on her face. Eragon was even more startled by her actions.

 _S-Saphira._

 _Please, Eragon let me sleep._

 _But look at what Arya is doing._ And he sent her a picture of her lying in his embrace.

"I needed to sleep with someone who can comfort me. And you are the person Eragon. You are the only one who I am contented with and I do not have any problem if I stay with you. Please, can I spend the night here?" Arya asked softly, looking at him. Her eyes entranced his and he immediately knew he did not have a say in the matter. Her beautiful emerald eyes could make him do anything and everything, all she had to do was look into his own eyes.

"Of course Arya, you can stay with me as long as you like." Eragon replied quietly, and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, and pulled the blanket over them with his left hand. He stroked her hair after this, which seemed to be soothing to her.

 _There is something very fishy about this, little one. She can't be sleeping with you just because you are her friend._

I _know Saphira, even I am a little confused. Yesterday, she almost lost me forever so I thought that was the reason for her to come close to me, and sleep in my arms. But I don't know why she is like this today._

 _I don't know little one, but I think we will find out soon._

 _Hope so._

"Eragon, please let me stay with you from now on." Arya asked sleepily.

Eragon looked down at her, sure he had heard her wrong, "Arya, pardon me, what did you say?"

Arya looked up at him, a longing in her eyes. A longing to be with him, "I want to stay with you all the time Eragon, I want to stay with even of you are in the middle of the Haradac desert or on the tallest tree in Du Weldevarden. Please Eragon; please fulfill this request of mine." Arya's eyes entranced him again, and he was sure that there was love in them. But was it love for him as friend or something else.

"Sure Arya, nen ono weohnata." Eragon replied.

Arya gave him a beautiful smile and nuzzled herself into his bare chest. Eragon looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then began to fall asleep. He stopped stoking her hair, and placed his hand around her back instead.

Suddenly, the entrance of the tent flapped open and in front of them was another elf.  
Eragon opened his eyes sleepily, and looked at the elf who was standing in front of him and Arya. Arya was covered from he view due to the blanket, so the elf probably thought that Eragon was alone. Eragon blinked and his eyes finally became focused as the elf came and sat down to the left hand side of his bed.

"What are you doing here Naeivya?" Eragon asked angrily as he hurriedly pulled the blanket over his bare chest.

"Eragon-vodhr, I…. I want to apologize for my actions, of earlier today. I deeply regret them. Please can you forgive me? I have understood that you and Arya are made for each other and… well I have decided to disobey the Queen and not act as a barrier between you two anymore…. But please, understand this. The Queen is not against you two being in love with each other, she just doesn't want either of you to go mad as she did when she lost King Evandar. Please, I hope you can understand that she has her best interests in her heart." Naeivya said, and stood. She turned to leave, but Eragon stopped her.

"I forgive you Naeivya alfa-kona. You see? I spoke true, there is more to you than just revenge and jealousy." Eragon told her, giving her a warm smile. Arya stirred underneath the blanket, but Eragon held her firmly.

"Eka elrun ono, Eragon-vodhr. Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un Arya.( May luck and happiness follow you and Arya.)" Naeivya blessed them, and left.

Eragon smiled and held Arya lovingly, then extinguished the candle.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A Gift to the Friend, But a Journey to Death?

Arya woke up, feeling warm and comfortable in Eragon's gentle grip. She had slept with him for two days continuously, and was planning to sleep with him forever more.

 _I love him, though he doesn't know it. I love him, and I always shall love him. Nothing can ever change that.  
_  
 _But why can't I confess it to him? Why can't I just tell him? My love for him is true and deep. Deeper than my love for Faolin, then why can't I confess it to him? I think I should probably wait for him to confess them instead, but I am sure that he won't due to the Agaeti Blodhren. What should I do?  
_  
She looked up and saw that he was still asleep, a content smile on his face. It was the most handsome smile she had ever seen on his face. She smiled and tried to move his arms from behind her, but as soon as she moved them a little bit, he held on even more tightly. Arya tried many times but she could not free herself from him.

 _What in the world is he dreaming about?_ Arya and a mischievous came to her face.

She placed her hand on his cheek and shook his head vigorously. He grunted and grabbed her arm with his own, and placed it on his heart. Arya raised an eyebrow, then somehow managed to break free of his grip.

It was just a few minutes before dawn that she had woken up, and Eragon had woken up along with her. She looked at herself and realized that she still in her plain and simple nightgown.

 _I must change my clothes, and we need to get supplies for the journey._

And she hurried out of Eragon's tent, heading for her own.

The sun was just rising when she returned in her usual leather attire, with a pack on her back, her sword on her hip and a couple of bags of fruits.

Eragon was standing outside in a bright red lamarae, over his usual black leggings. He stood there, looking at Saphira and Thorn with a pleased expression, because Thorn had his wing over Saphira, and their heads were on ground, resting right next to each other.

 _Looks like they are going to get together someday . . . . Just like me and Eragon._

She smiled at Eragon, who also had his pack, two saddles, half-a-dozen saddlebags and a some thing clutched tightly in his hands.

 _He is supposed to give me a gift today. Let's see what it is._

As she reached him, he smiled at her and nodded at Saphira and Thorn.

"Something special must have happened between them yesterday. I hope they will be awake in time to leave. And Arya…. Close your eyes." Eragon said, moving forward.

 _Looks like he has planned something special, then._ She thought as she closed her eyes and waited for him.

Suddenly, a slim and tender chain went around her neck, and something bigger rested upon the hollow of her neck.

"Open them now…" Eragon whispered in her ear.

She opened them, and looked down to see a beautiful emerald, hung on tender chains , which were clasped at the back. The chains were of silver, polished till they gleamed brightly in the sun. They were intertwined, like the vines of trees in Du Weldenvarden. The magnificent necklace was simple but still held a stunning beauty. Arya looked at Eragon, wonder in her eyes.

"Did you like it?" Eragon asked eagerly, trying to smile at her.

Arya looked at the emerald again, which seemed to be glowing brightly, and then looked into his eyes.

"Liked it? Eragon, I loved it!" Arya said, and kissed him on the cheek, embracing him tightly.

The couple stood there in each other's arms, bathed in the warm rays of dawn. The sun rose, and it's rays were reflected by sapphire and ruby like scales of the two dragons. The couple stood there, happy to be with each other, happy to know that hey had each other and that they always would.

"Eragon, where did you get such a necklace?" Arya asked as she let go of him, and looked at the shining emerald again. She realized that it was shining from the inside.

"Get it? No, I didn't get it anywhere. I made it myself and the emerald too. I made the entire thing, and almost knocked myself unconscious because of it." Eragon said, giving her a small laugh.

"But how could you make an emerald?" Arya asked interestedly.

"You don't know how to do that?" Eragon asked curiously.

Arya's face went bright red as she replied, "No, I was never taught how to make gemstones."

Eragon's smile deepened, "Nor was I, I was just told by Brom that any master could make a gemstone from water by seeing the connection between the two. And anout your necklace, I think you might want to extend your mind towards it." Eragon said, and turned to look at Saphira and Thorn who had just got up and were looking quizzically at each other.

Arya extended her mind towards it and was shocked to see a great amount of energy within it. There was also another mind present in it. She studied the mind and found out that it was not present in it, but it was a passage to that mind. She followed the passage and understood that it ended up in Eragon's mind.

 _Eragon, how did you do this? How did you connect this emerald to your mind?_

 _I didn't connect it to my mind; I connected it to the sapphire on Aren. This way, even if I am in Farthen Dur and you are in Ellesmera, we can remain in touch. This contact goes past all my barriers, and is always open to you, so you can contact me whenever you want.  
_  
Arya realized how much he trusted her, because now she could enter his mind at will, and not even alert him to her presence. She hoped that it was the vice-versa as well. Eragon must have sensed her doubt.

 _It is the other way round as well, I can contact you any time and won't be bothered by any barriers. . . . If it is alright with you of course._ He added hastily when he sensed Arya's shock.

Then she realized what an advantage this was. They help each other, find each other and even share each other's energy with out problems. She pulled herself out of the gem and into her own body, and looked at Eragon who was looking expectantly at her.

"Eragon, you have given me the greatest gift I could get. I don't have any problems with it." Arya replied.

They saddled Saphira and Thorn, who were still behaving in an odd way with each other. They seemed to be trying not to look at each other, then suddenly they seemed to be staring right into each others eyes.

 _What is wrong with them?_ Arya thought as she studied their behavior from Saphira's back, then saw that Eragon was grinning as he saddled Thorn.

 _What is he finding so funny?_ Arya wondered and extended her mind towards the emerald, so that she could contact Eragon.

 _Yes Arya?_

 _Why are those two behaving in such an odd manner?_

She could sense amusement in him.

 _I believe that they interested in each other but they are not showing it._

 _Just like us…_

 _What?_

 _Nothing!_

Arya hurriedly cut off the connection before Eragon could realize what she had said. She was not ready to confess it to him, not yet at least anyway.

"Saphira, I am riding Thorn, and Arya is riding you, is that okay?" Eragon asked as he finished saddling Thorn.

Saphira nodded in a queer way, then unfurled her wings, as did Thorn, when Arya and Eragon were strapped into their respective saddles.

They took off, flying north-east. Arya knew that Saphira would start a conversation, so she made herself comfortable on the saddle. It was quite difficult for her to fly, because there was no Eragon for her to hold onto.

 _Arya, why are you acting so strange nowadays?_ came a thought from Saphira.

Arya was shocked, and she knew that there was no way out of giving the right answer now, especially since Saphira was in her mind, she could easily detect a lie.

 _Arya, you can tell me, I promise I won't tell him_. Saphira said in the Ancient Language.

Arya knew that she had to confide in someone, so she decided to tell Saphira.

 _Saphira, I… oh Saphria, I love him, I love him with all my heart, but I can't tell him._

 _Why not?_

 _I don't know Saphira, but I'll tell him when the time is right. Please don't let him know of this._

 _Sure, I won't let him know, but Arya? I can sense some other confusion in you, what is it?_

 _It is just that I am… scared whether Eragon loved me or not, and I can't help but think that this is a journey to our deaths._

 _This is not a journey to our deaths, Arya. And Eragon still loves you, more than ever now. But simce your refusal to him at the Agaeti Blodhren, he has… changed, I feel as if he has grown several times more than he should have in the last few months._

 _Thank you Saphira, I know how much pain I caused him that day, but it was necessary._

 _I know Arya, now-_

 _There is something I need to ask you as well Saphira._

 _What is that?_

 _What is between Thorn and you?_ Arya asked, trying to keep herself from laughing.

 _Nothing, there's nothing between us, we are just friends like you and Eragon_. Saphira replied hurriedly.

 _If you are friends like me and Eragon, then there is something between you two. Well, out with it!_

 _There is nothing!_ Saphira said finally, and cut of the connection. Arya smiled and looked at Eragon, who was also smiling for some reason.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: A Master of Heart, Mind and Will.

Thorn was flying alongside Saphira. The clouds sped past them at great speed, and Thorn was especially enthusiastic, since they were going to save his Rider. He would fly as he could, then slow down when Saphira would begin to fall behind. Eragon felt that Thorn had taken an immediate liking to her, just like he had taken an immediate liking to Arya.

 _Thorn, can we talk for some time?_

 _Sure we can, brother-of-my-Rider-Eragon. What do you want to talk about?_

 _Well. . . . what is there between you and Saphira?_ Eragon asked, a smile coming to his face. He could see that Arya was smiling on Saphira's back as well.

 _. . . . There's nothing like that, no of course there isn't!_ Thorn said hastily.

 _Thorn, I promise I won't tell her._ Eragon said in the Ancient Language.

 _Oh, alright fine. . . . I don't know what I feel for her. It's something more than just friendship, but I cannot tell what it is….What?_ Thorn asked, irritated, as Eragon began laughing.

 _My friend, I think you are in love._

 _No, I am not, I am too-_

 _Come on Thorn… even I felt the same way for Arya once._

They broke above the clouds, and it was quite cold over there. Luckily, Ergon had cast spells to separate the flow of wind, so that he wouldn't grow cold. But it seemed Arya hadn't, for she was shivering. Eragon laughed again and placed a ward over her as well.

 _What happened?_ Thorn asked curiously.

 _I confessed them to her and… well it appeared that she didn't feel the same way about me, so she rejected me. I apologized to her, and made it up but our friendship was never the same again. Until quite recently, that is._

 _I wonder if that is what will happen if I confess my feelings to Saphira?_

 _No, she will accept you. I am sure she will, and she will love you as well._

 _Yes… but do I love her? Or is it something else?_ Thorn seemed quite uncertain.

 _Share those feelings with me as well, will you?_

 _Err, actually I'll prefer-_

 _We really are similar, you know. If your Rider would have asked me to show him same thing like that I would have given the same reply._

 _Yes, Murtagh always says that we are really alike. Since you agree, well, here…_

Eragon felt a way of emotions come over him. It was not love, but it was lust. It was lust for Saphira's scales, for Saphira's wings, claws, teeth and tail.  
 _  
Thorn, this isn't love. This is lust. You lust for Saphira, and you don't love her for what she really is. You merely admire the way she looks from the outside. I have only one advice, since I was in the same position as you once, and I hope you don't make the same mistake. My advice is to spend some of your time alone with her, and get to know her well, well enough so that you can comfort her from her problems.  
_  
Gratitude welled up inside Thorn when he said this. But Eragon was sure that underneath that gratitude, grief for his Rider still existed within Thorn.

 _Eragon, could you please show me what happened when you tried to pursue Arya? I think it might help-_

 _Nice try Thorn, but you expect me to fall for that?_

 _Hey, not fair, I showed you my emotions and told you how I felt for Saphira. Please can't you just show me that memory?_

 _. . . . Thorn, I am not proud of what I did, but since you insist…_

 _Eragon showed him the entire memory, from beginning to end._

 _You really must be courageous to attempt that. I don't think I will ever try to pursue Saphira like that; she would tear me to ribbons._

 _Looks like you are scared of her_

 _Just a little bit…  
_  
Eragon laughed again, and this time more loudly than before, making both Arya and Saphira look at him. Thorn joined him in his laughter as well, embarrassed for what he had just said.

They flew for a long time, flying past desolate lands, plains, forests, Dras-leona and other smaller towns. It was finally evening when they arrived at the Ramr river, by which time Saphira and Thorn were quite tired, but they flew on. Both were determined not to reveal their exhaustion to each other, something that amused Eragon. In the time Eragon and Thorn had spent together, Eragon had learned that Thorn was just like a younger version of him, though he was ancient in his thoughts. He wasn't surprised that they got along very well.

They finally stopped at the hill at sundown. It was evening and rather cold in the region where they landed. The region was bare and empty, except for a few patches of grass and trees in the rocky region.

As soon as they got off, Eragon hurried over to Saphira's saddlebags, and began rummaging around for his armor and swords.

Arya, in the meantime, started a smokeless fire. Then she placed wards around their camp so that no one, except them, could find the location. As soon as Eragon had taken his armor and swords out, Saphira and Thorn flew off to hunt. He had oiled the armor a few days ago, so they didn't creak or clank or produce any sort of noise, making it perfect for the stealthy mission he was going on.

Soon he was sitting next to the fire putting on his gloves, when Arya sat down next to him.

"You aren't thinking of infiltrating the castle tonight, are you?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I am" Eragon replied, as he fastened Undbitr onto his back.

"But we were supposed to enter it at dawn, according to the plan we made." Arya protested, holding his arm as he went to place Brisingr on his left hip.

"There is a little change in plans; I think it will be better to do it at night since mostly everyone will be asleep. There won't be a better chance, since Murtagh is mostly tortured in the mornings. And there is one more thing…." Eragon said and stopped to turn around and look at Arya.

"….I am going in alone, you are not coming with me." And it was apparent from the look she gave him that she was going to protest, so he stood up hurriedly and tried in vain to break free of Arya's grip.

"Eragon, what makes you think I will let you go in alone?" Arya said, anger present in her voice, and she held his arm tightly in her hand.

"Please Arya, it will be much better if only one of us risked our necks, and much better if it is me." Eragon said, but he didn't look at her due to the effect her eyes had on him.

"Eragon look at me" Arya said forcefully and pulled his arm, towards her, making him turn around. At that instant he recognized a musical consciousness inside his mind. He cursed himself, but he didn't look into her eyes. Instead he gazed at the fire next to them.

"Look at me, Eragon!" Arya repeated, and placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face. He tried to resist but it was useless.

He felt extremely vulnerable when Arya made him do something since his mind always urged him to obey.

Finally his eyes met hers and he realized the desperation in them. But that didn't stop him from getting mesmerized in them again.

"I am coming with you, is that clear?" Arya asked as if he was a small child who insisted on going into a forest alone. He tore his gaze away from hers, and tried to pull out of her grip, but he could not. The musical consciousness in his mind began to brush away all his thoughts so that the only option that would remain was for him to accept.

"No Arya, I am sorry, but I can't let you come with me. I am not a child who needs to be looked over; I can take care of myself." Eragon said a little coldly. Immediately the musical mind redoubled its efforts, but Eragon molded his thoughts into one word 'No'.

A hand pulled his face again, and this time he tried to stop his face from turning. But suddenly a thought broke off his concentration.

 _Why can't I resist her? Why am I so weak when it is a matter between her and myself? Come to think of it, how many times have I stopped her from doing something in the time I have known her? As far as I know, none, except when she cried or something, but that was different._

This thought broke of all of his concentration and rendered him vulnerable to Arya's will. She managed to force him to think that letting her come was the only way, and she also turned his face so that her eyes met his. He knew he had lost the battle. He knew that Arya could make him do what ever he wanted and he would be powerless to resist. He cursed himself again for placing that stupid enchantment on the necklace.

"So am I coming, Eragon?" Arya asked in a pleased voice when he read his thoughts.

"I suppose, but please let go off me." Eragon said weakly, and tried to pull his arm again. This time he got it free, but Arya's mind still kept a firm hold over his.

 _Blast it, I must do something._ Eragon thought, then he turned to see Arya pulling on her padded leather jerkin, her sword on her hip. When she looked at him, she had regret in her eyes. Regret, Eragon knew, for forcing him to let her come.

Without a word, Eragon strode away from the camp, towards the entrance to the tent. Arya followed and caught up with him.

"Eragon, I am sorry for taking advantage of your weakness, but that was the only way I could persuade you to let me come along. Don't be so angry on me." Arya began hurriedly. Eragon looked at her coldly, but he realized that she had left his mind. And for some unknown reason he could not force himself to be angry on her.

 _This is love, I suppose._

"That's alright Arya, I can understand, but I still think it would have been better for you to stay behind." Eragon replied in a defeated tone.

Arya looked at him, and she seemed to understand the hurt he felt when she had taken disadvantage of his love for her.

"If you are not careful, love becomes the master! You should heed your own words, Eragon," Arya said, smiling. Then she embraced his as they walked, though Eragon didn't get the satisfaction of hugging her due to their armor. But Eragon knew that it would be impossible for him to be angry on her for more than a few minutes.

"Love? No, that is not the reason why I fell to your will." Eragon replied in a perfectly calm voice, and he made himself believe that it had not been the reason.

"Then what was the reason?" Arya asked him, looking up from his arms.

"Loyalty" Eragon replied, and stopped, for a statue was in front of them.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Riddle Not Unheard Of

Eragon looked at the intimidating statue in front of him. It was a huge figure, completely grey in colour as the stone out of which it had been made. He had seen the figure only once in his dreams. It was a huge figure rimmed with the pal light of the moon, a grey cape rested on its shoulders, which were wider than a Kull's. In the statue's left hand was a grey sword that resembled Zar'roc. It wore a helm, which had slits for his eyes, which bored into his. But this time he wasn't pinned into place, as he knew who his father really was, and he knew who this man was. The statue did not stand on any pedestal, but instead stood on the ground. Eragon knew why he had gotten this figure as the test, it was because of the complete confusion he once had, as to who had been his father.

"Arya, this is a challenge for me, not you. Get back, you will probably have to go through another one after me." Eragon muttered and let go of Arya, who reluctantly took a few steps back so that she could see what was going on.

"My son, you seek the entrance to this cave?" The statue asked in a voice well-polished of strength and power.

"I am not your son, but yes, I do seek the entrance to the cave." Eragon replied calmly.

The statue sheathed its sword, then it stood at its full height, a lot taller than Eragon, "Well then you will have to answer my riddle. Either you give the right answer, or we battle to death." It said, and placed its hand on the pommel of its sword.

"I shall answer your riddle, Morzan." Eragon replied in the same, calm tone.

"Fine, then hear me well:

Who in this world can resist the power of Love?  
For is Love Life?  
You must Die in Life to Live in Love.  
You must Die in Love if you Wish to remain Alive.  
What would you choose?

Eragon listened to the riddle with a feeling that he had heard it before. He tried to remember, but he couldn't. He could only recall hearing the riddle in a croaky voice, like that of a bird.

 _Which bird do I know who can talk?_

The answer came to him immediately. _Blaghden!_

The raven had recited the riddle to him and Arya during the celebration at Gil'ead.

 _He had foreseen this, and was trying to give me a clue, just as he had tried before the burning Plains. But this time he gave me everything almost word to word._

Then he smiled, _Who can make a riddle of a riddle?_

Discarding the thought, he concentrated on the present predicament. The riddle asked him what he would choose, either to live in life and die in love, or to die in life and live in love.

 _How the heck can I live in love if I am already dead?_ He thought in a bewildered way, then he considered it from another angle, then another, and another…. But he couldn't find a solution.

Gradually, memories of his loss began to go through his mind... Memories that showed him the death of his uncle, the dead people at Yazuac, the final moments of his father, his back being torn apart by Durza, Ajihad's death, the pain he had received from his back during his training in Ellesmera, Arya's refusal, where they stopped. Tears came to Eragon's eyes as he beheld those memories, but something clicked in his mind.

 _The riddle is asking me whether I will sacrifice my present ways for my loved ones. I gladly will! Another way of putting it probably is that whether I will sacrifice my life for my loved ones. That also, I gladly will._

He turned to face the statue of Morzan, who was waiting patiently for his reply. A single tear was running down his face, which he ignored.

"I shall gladly make any sacrifice necessary for my loved ones. I shall even give myself if it is necessary to ensure their safety, regardless of their actions on my behalf." He looked at Arya while he said this, and was happy to see a satisfied and joyous expression on her face, "I choose to die in life and to live in love, Morzan." Eragon finished and looked at the statue.

The statue drew its sword, Eragon instinctively reached for its own. But the statue did not attack; instead it held the sword in both its hands, the tip pointing skywards. He raised it until the crest on the sword was eye level with him. They stood there, the statue watching through slits, with its sword raised, and Eragon with is hands on the hilt of his swords.

Then the statue said, "You are a great man, Eragon Shadeslayer. Not all have the courage or love to sacrifice themselves for their loved ones. You, and only you, have gained the entrance to the cave. Your companions shall not enter, for only one may pass at a time."

With that said, the statue began to rise, the ground trembled violently. The statue, it seemed, was rising on a large pedestal, which was inclined towards the back. But when it was halfway through, Eragon realized that it was the doorway, which would grant him entrance to the caves.

"Eragon, you are not going in alone." Arya shouted at him over the noise. Eragon looked at her apologetically and said, "I don't have a choice, Arya. You better wait for Saphira. I will send you the signal for when you have to come to the dragon hold Thorn mentioned." Eragon shouted back.

The doorway took some time to rise completely, and when it did, the door swung inwards on its own account. Eragon stepped in hurriedly, before Arya could stop him.

"May fortune favor your footsteps, and may your endeavors succeed." The statue said as Eragon walked in.

"Eragon please, there is no need to do this." Arya shouted, and tried to come over to him, but the statue drew its sword and placed it between her and the doorway.

"It is necessary Arya, and we can still be in touch. 'Tis not like we are getting separated completely." Eragon said, and walked inside. The door closed immediately, and he was left in the complete darkness.

Eragon drew his sword and muttered 'Brisingr' to put it aflame so that he could see what was around. He was in front of stairs that led downwards.

 _Nowhere to go but down_. Eragon thought and ran.

He followed the stairs for a few minutes, after which he came to level ground, and he ran at a brisk pace, so that he would be stealthy and swift. He ran for almost tem minutes, when the tunnel suddenly turned towards the right.

 _Eragon?_

 _Arya._

 _Are you alright?_ Came a worried thought from her

 _Arya, it has been only a few minutes and I haven't even exited the tunnel and you are asking me if I am alright?_

He sensed embarrassment in her.

 _Sorry Eragon, but I am worried about you. I care for you, and I need reassurances that you are alright._

 _It's fine._

Eragon followed the tunnel without stopping for almost an hour. The tunnel did not have any side exits, except one, and it kept on going on till its end. Its end, Eragon knew, would lead to the network of tunnels underneath the castle.

He finally reached the end which was a solid, bare wall. Eragon stared at it for a few minutes, but nothing happened. The wall was made of bricks, which were grey in colour. Eragon inched closer, and he saw inscriptions on the wall, written in the Ancient Language. They said:

'Swear, in this language of no lies, that you have answered the riddle of the keeper. If you have then you may enter, if you haven't then you shall leave.'

Eragon swore in the Ancient Language that he had answered the riddle. The wall shimmered, then faded away. In front of Eragon was a long tunnel lit with torches.

 _Here I come, brother._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Shur'tugal Abr Zar'roc, No More.

 _Misery_

This was all Murtagh could think, as he woke up to find himself in a cell, his hands bound to a wall by thick chains, his mind completely fuzzy and confused due to the drug he had been given. He had been lying there without food or water for an entire day, and nobody had come to see him.

 _At least Thorn managed to escape, and I am really fortunate that the King has left for Vroengard._

Murtagh spat out a little blood on the floor, he had bit his tongue in his frustration.

 _How could I overlook the possibility of Tharim teleporting me? I am such fool, I shouldn't under estimate these guys again. Let's hope that Eragon can get me out of this mess as soon as possible, or I'll go crazy.  
_  
His thoughts were diverted and his senses alerted when he turned around to see Tharim entering the cell.

"How do you feel, my friend?" He sneered, and grabbed Murtagh's face tightly, squeezing his cheeks.

"Better than you, you dough-headed toad!" Murtagh replied.

"Oh, don't be like that, we are going to have some fun. You know what fun means, right?" He said mockingly, then slapped Murtagh on the face.

"Heh, your blows are weaker than a child's. Better ask your wife to come and torture me instead. I might break a sweat that way." Murtagh smirked at the angry look on Tharim's face. Then he immediately blacked out as a blow from a leg landed on the side of his head.

He woke, sputtering, in the good old cell where he had endured so much under the king. He was hanging upside, his hands almost reaching the floor. This was how things had been when the king had been there, but now, he was sure that there was something more in store for him than just whipping.

"Why Murtagh, I was thinking, how would you feel if I cracked your back, and let siethr oil level it down? You would feel pretty good, wouldn't you? Let's try it." Tharim's voice said, his voice filled with anger, hatred and evil enjoyment.

 _What the heck does this wart-toad think he is doing?_ Murtagh thought as he tried to twist around. He winced when the blade of a knife or a sword pierced his back. Murtagh resisted the urge to yell in pain. The blade was moving around his back, leaving deep cuts.

"How does it feel?" Tharim said as he led the blade with increasing speed around Murtagh's back. It took all of his self-control to stop himself from screaming. The blade was making lines on his back, which were bleeding profusely.

His skin was being sliced apart, and it seemed that Tharim was writing something on Murtagh's back. As his back got torn into ribbons, adding to the scar he had already gotten from his father, memories of his life began to gnaw at his head. He suppressed them to a certain extent, but when the became overwhelming his vision began to fade, and at times he couldn't see anything at all, sometimes he would lose consciousness and wake up to find his back even more sliced than before.

The blade made a final cut, and Tharim stood back to examine his handiwork.

"Not too shabby, do you know what I wrote here?" He asked, as he kicked Murtagh's back, increasing the amount of bleeding, "I wrote your name, Shur'tugal Abr Zar'roc."  
Murtagh blinked at the mention of his name, but the dicomfort he felt was extremely less, and he felt a little free, though it did not improve his mood altogether, it renewed his hopes.

 _Looks like my true name is at the brink of changing!_ He thought hopefully.

"Now, it is time to remove those cuts, and make your back as smooth and leveled as it had been before." Tharim sneered evilly.

A smell pervaded the room, and Murtagh recognized it as that of siethr oil. Fear, true fear of the pain clutched him for the first time, but he gained strength from the fact that Eragon was probably on his way to save him right now and also that he was free, for his true name had changed.

There was a sound of something being dipped into the liquid, and then, without warning a file was pressed against his back.

"AAHH…." Murtagh screamed as loud as he could out of the pain. The file had been coated completely in siethr oil, which had been slathered over his back as butter is slathered over bread. He screamed again as the file moved over his already bleeding back, eating away his outer skin and exposing his raw and burned skin to the air.

"Having fun?" Tharim shouted, and he slapped his raw back with the hard metal file. He was scraping the file around his back, as if to spread as much of the oil as possible around it. His raw back burned with pain and his muscles were being eaten away.

"AAAHHH…." Murtagh screamed again, even more loudly, as the file slathered more oil over his back.

Suddenly, he could have sworn her heard a dragon howl in pain. But it seemed that Tharim had not heard it. He finished with the siethr oil, then laughed, "Time for a little more fun. The last time you were whipped, you didn't utter a cry of pain. Will it be the same this time?" He seemed to enjoying the pain that Murtagh was going through.

The whip slapped his back with a whistle of air, and Murtagh had never been in a more agonizing situation.

"AAHHH, PLEASE STOP IT" Murtagh screamed, tears coming to his eyes.

Tharim laughed victoriously and said, "No, I don't think so... you are going to wish you would never have been born, boy."

The whip lashed Murtagh again, and this time he did not scream, for he was so immersed in his pain that his body did not obey his command to release a howl of agony. He tried to move his fingers but he couldn't, he tried to open his eyelids but he couldn't, he was broken and crippled in the dark.

The whip lashed him again, but he didn't feel it, his entire body had gone numb and he felt as if there was no blood in his body now. It felt as if he had been rid of all his nerves. His body did not obey any of his commands, his body did not even seem to be alive right now. He just existed, drowned in the depth of his pain. Pain not misery, his misery was over now, and he was sure that his true had changed because of it.

The whip lashed at him a fourth time, and this time his body failed and he fainted.

He woke up after a few minutes, when a bucket of hot, steaming water was thrown onto his face. He opened his red, puffy eyes and saw Tharim still sneering in front of him, Zar'roc in his hand.

"Misery, this sword is. It brought the same to all of its wielders, and it always will. But know this; it was the same blade that gave you all the scars on your back, right from your childhood, till today."

Murtagh understood what he had said; it had been Zar'roc that had cut his back open, again. Hopelessness engulfed him, something worse than anything that had happened to him so far.

"Now Shur'tugal abr Zar'roc, you will tell me where the final dragon egg is." Tharim said, but Murtagh felt different. He had not even felt anything when his true name had been mentioned. He was free, he was free of his bonds, and now he knew that there was a way of escape.

He snapped back to reality when the flat side of a blade hit his face. He looked at Tharim in anger and said, "It's in your disgusting gut." He got another slap from Zar'roc.

"Looks like you won't give up that easily, fine, I shall return soon."

Suddenly a soothing presence entered his mind, which recoiled immediately when it felt the amount of pain in his body.

 _Thorn?_ Murtagh asked weakly, hoping with his entire being that it was his partner-of-mind-and-heart.

 _Yes Murtagh, Eragon is on his way to save you. He just contacted us to tell us that his in the dungeons._

New hope found its way into Murtagh's being. He reveled at the idea of finally becoming free from the king's evil grasp, of finally reuniting with his only brother, and also with Thorn.

Tharim strode out of the cell, leaving Murtagh still upside down in the dark. His back ached horribly, and he was sure that he would die out of the pain soon. His only attire was the leggings he was wearing, nothing else.

The door to his cell swung open quietly, and someone quietly stepped towards him, though Murtagh knew who it was.

 _Eragon  
_  
"Murtagh?" Came the voice he had hoped to hear, and he almost recovered fro the pain when he heard it.

 _He has come to save me._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: No More Secrets…

Eragon pulled out a map from his pocket, and checked the highlighted tunnels that he had marked during the time he had planned everything. He had taken the map from Jeod, and it was great for reference of the castle, especially if you were infiltrating it. The map showed a complete three-dimensional planning of the castle. Thus, Eragon knew where the secret entrance ended and he also knew where he had to go to reach the dungeons.

He had confined himself to his own mind, and was talking to Arya through their special connection.

 _Alright, I am inside. Arya, don't try to enter the castle until I give the signal. There are probably enough archers in here to shoot both Thorn and Saphira out of the skies._

 _I can make them invisible, and it is quite dark._

 _True, but wait for my signal, please Arya._

 _Alright, as long as you are not in trouble!_

 _Thank you_

He wondered through the tunnels, and he, fortunately, was able to avoid getting lost in the maze. He ran straight, followed another tunnel left for a few minutes, then turned right, then took the first left. Soon he arrived at the stairs that would let him gain entrance into the next level of the castle.

There was a small door on top when he reached it, but he knew that there were guards on the other side of it, so he put a spell that would blend his appearance with that of the surroundings. Then, he cautiously opened the door. There were guards standing on opposite sides of the door, but they didn't notice the open door immediately. So Eragon gave a little harder push, and let the door open up all the way, alerting the guards.

He backed away immediately, but quietly, so the guards didn't know where he was since they couldn't see him and they couldn't hear him either. They entered the tunnel slowly, just as Eragon had intended them to. He drew both his swords and crept up behind them. Before they knew what was happening their heads had been cut off. Eragon moved the bodies to the dark side of the tunnel so that they wouldn't be found, and left after closing the door.

He was in the dungeons now, which were of three floors. Eragon was sure that Murtagh was in one of the cells, so he would have to check each and every one of them in order to find his brother. Suddenly, he heard a faint but unmistakable howl of a dragon.

 _Arya, tell Thorn to contact Murtagh, and tell him to control himself, even I could hear his howl._

 _I will._

Then he heard the howl of a person, and it had come from the chambers above. He ran as fast as he could without making noise. He ran towards the stairs, and crept past the guards. He ascended to the next level, and he heard the yell again. He hurried past empty cells towards the source of the noise for he was sure that it was Murtagh. He finally arrived at the right cell, and waited for a person, who he saw, come out of the cell and leave. Eragon noticed that the man had Zar'roc in his hands.

Eragon then entered the cell quietly, and what he saw brought downright outrage to him. In front of him was his half-brother Murtagh, hanging limply from his toes, his arms dangling. His back had been ravaged; it had horrible scars on it and was raw red.

"Murtagh" Eragon murmured, hurrying upto him.

There was no reply, but Eragon hurriedly freed him from the ceiling and gently lowered him to the ground, on his chest since his back was extremely injured.

 _Arya, Murtagh is really injured and weak, it might take me some time to get to the hold._

 _Don't take too long. I'll wait for you for one-_

"Eragon? Eragon Shadeslyer?" A voice hissed behind him. He whirled around, his swords drawn in his hands.

In front of him stood a man, who had drawn Zar'roc and was sneering at him.

"You did this to him' Eragon said angrily, then looked at the sword in his hand. He reveled that soon the swords of eternal enemies would fight each other again. Undbitr and Zar'roc would battle again. At that instant he realized what he held in his hand was a lot more than he had thought. What he held in his hands was a sword that had belonged to his father when he had been happy and content. The sword was a memory of his father, but not the person he had met. It was a memory of his father's youth, a memory of his father being much like him. Emotions of longing to meet his father filled his heart.

"Yes, I did this to him, and I shall do it to you as well." Then man replied coldly.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Eragon roared and charged at him, Undbitr moving faster than ever before to fight its true rival.

The man blocked the blow with inhuman speed and smiled, "I am not a weak human, boy. I am a lot stronger than you can imagine." His voice taunted then he blocked another blow from Undbitr before retreating outside the cell and shouting "GUARDS, WE HAVE AN INTRUDER, KILL HIM" And dodged a third blow from Brisingr and jumped backwards, just as twenty soldiers ran out to confront Eragon along with that man. He stood a little away from Eragon, farther into the corridor outside the cell in which Murtagh had been tortured.

Brisingr and Undbitr were raised in preparation in Eragon's arms as ten soldiers raced towards him. He immersed himself in the flow of magic and muttered, as he had several times before, "Brisingr". Both his swords leapt up in flames, and half of the men stopped in their tracks, and retreated, whereas the five charged on.

Swinging Brisingr in a half circle, Eragon loped off the heads of two men, then thrust Undbitr into the heart of a third, ducked to avoid the blows of the remaining two men, then pierced both their chests with his swords as he rose, all in a span of seconds. Brisingr and Undbitr were flamed up, and they almost seemed alive in the heat of the battle.

The rest of the men seemed quite scared of approaching him now. But he extinguished his swords before he was exhausted due to the spell.

 _Eragon are you alright?_

 _Yes, Arya_

 _Good_

Someone crept behind the men, and before they knew, a slender sword had beheaded three of them, and had pierced a fourth in the stomach. Before the men could retaliate to that person, Eragon charged forward with a yell and the battle began once again. The men were confused who to strike, and Eragon easily dispatched two, the person on the other side also managed to kill one, and was fending of four more. Eragon was attacked by the remaining four men.

He slashed at a man's chest with Undbitr, blocked an oncoming blow with Brisingr, and ducked as a swing came for his head. He jumped up and pierced Brisingr into the torso of one man, flipped backward and landed behind the remaining three men. They looked at each other, then charged angrily at him, swinging their swords like berserks. Eragon flipped forward and again landed behind those men, but this time he didn't give them a chance to retaliate. Instead he swung Undbitr at the head of two of them and thrust Brisingr into the heart of the third. All three of them fell, dead, in front of him.

He turned around and saw that the remaining men were also dead. The person he recognized as Arya, who was wiping her sword on the clothes of a soldier.

"Arya, I told you to wait for my signal." Eragon said angrily.

"There was a change of plans, as you put it, I thought you could use some assistance." Arya replied calmly, sheathing her sword.

"I had everything under control; there was no need for you to come." Eragon said, but his anger began ebbing away as he suddenly remembered Murtagh. Sheathing his own swords, he ran into the cell, and found Murtagh still lying there.

Arya joined him as he inspected Murtagh's back.

"I think he is unconscious, other wise he would have tried to move." Arya said, but Murtagh groaned. Eragon raised an eyebrow at her, who looked away, exasperated.

"I think it will be best if we heal him here, so that he can at least be able to walk." Eragon replied, and he took a quick glance towards the doorway of the cell, and he was glad he did because the man who had taken Zar'roc stood there, the red sword naked in his hands.

"So, you managed to kill all those men, eh? Well you won't get past me, no you won't" He said in a confident voice. Arya was nowhere to be seen.

 _He hasn't seen me, I moved away as soon as I heard someone coming._

 _Great, can you see to Murtagh while I deal with him?_

 _I'll deal with him instead._

 _No, Arya, just do as I say._

 _Eragon-_

Without waiting for her reply, Eragon drew his swords and charged at the man. He raised Zar'roc in preparation of the blow, but he cast a critical eye at both the swords that Eragon had.

 _He will pay for what he has done to my brother._

And he thrust Brisingr at the man's stomach, then swung Undbitr at the man's head when his first attack was blocked. The man ducked just in time, but he couldn't retaliate because Eragon pushed Brisingr downwards so that the man could not pull Zar'roc backwards to make a blow. But, he managed to pull Zar'roc back from under the blue sword after a few seconds, and thrust it at Eragon's chest, but the blow was parried by Undbitr. Brisingr immediately came for the person's neck, but the man jumped back, getting a scratch across his forehead, just like the fake Eragons had. Immediately, a slender blade came out of nowhere and cut off the man's head before he could react, and a person stepped up next to Eragon, who, he knew, was Arya.

"Arya, there was no need to interfere, I could have defeated him on my own." Eragon said irritably, and he bent down to pick up Zar'roc and its sheath.

"I know you could have Eragon, but it would have taken too much time and we need to heal Murtagh before we get out of here. And I am sure that this was a trap, he wouldn't come alone to fight us would he?" Arya said, and replaced her blade in its sheath.

"Well, I don't know, I think he has come alone, but never mind that. Tell me, why did you come?" Eragon said, his frustration at her appearance.

"Eragon, I wanted to help you, that is why I came. Those soldiers would have taken too long for you to have defeated on your own, and this man as well. Though I wonder how he was able to gain elven speed and agility, even strength." Arya said, looking at the headless body with disgust.

"Don't change the topic; I am asking you the true reason, I know you are lying, Arya.' Eragon said, a grin coming to his face. He had invaded her mind and she had not realized it.

"Oh alright, I wanted to be sure that you were alright and I knew that you would appreciate help. . . . What's with you Eragon, why are you against my coming into the castle?" Arya said angrily, and grabbed him by the shoulder. This time Eragon stared right into her eyes and said, "I can't lose you, Arya, like I have lost so many others. I… can't live without you, and knowing that you are safe, I would have been able to do this much more easily." Eragon replied. Joy came to Arya's eyes, and she hesitantly leaned closer and said, "I can't live without you either, that is why I came to help you." Her face came more close to his. "I can't bear to lose you, like I have lost Faolin." Her face was just a few inches away from his, "Eragon I lov-"

"IS ANYONE GOING TO HEAL ME, OR SHOULD I LISTEN TO THE TWO OF YOU, EXCHANGING LOVING REMARKS ALL DAY, WITH A BACK THAT IS ALREADY KILLING ME?!" Murtagh roared angrily. Eragon and Arya both jumped away from each other, and turned around to look at Murtagh, who was looking at Eragon. His face was filled with frustration, but was replaced by amusement when he saw their expressions, "Looks like you were going to say something Arya, please continue, my back can wait."

"No Murtagh, it can't right now." Arya said hurriedly, and avoided Eragon's eyes. Eragon's heart sank, but he knew that if they didn't heal Murtagh then there would be a lot of trouble.

He crouched next to Murtagh, and placed his right palm just above Murtagh's back.

"What all was used to do this, brother?" Eragon asked, grimacing as he looked at his scars and the raw red skin. Then he attached Zar'roc to Murtagh's belt.

"He made cuts on my back with Zar'roc, then scrubbed my back with siethr oil, using a metal file." Murtagh replied painfully.

"That's bad, that's really bad. That man must be barbaric, he is dead now anyway." Eragon said, and began chanting very fast in the Ancient Language. He had to regrow the outer skin on Murtagh's back, but before that he would have to clear the cuts on his raw inner skin, then he would have to ensure that there wasn't any siethr oil on his back. The process was very long and difficult but Eragon knew he would have to manage it, as it was the only hope for Murtagh.

It took him half an hour to heal his brother, and when he had he was extremely weak. He took all of his energy from his belt, but he still couldn't regain his previous strength. He finally resorted to Aren, which was diminished a little when he took enough to restore himself to his previous level of energy.

"Phew, now we need to get out of here." Eragon said, and picked Murtagh up in his arms. He didn't want to injure Murtagh by hanging him on his shoulder.

Arya nodded without a glance at him, then led them forward. Eragon followed as quietly as he could. They walked on silently, avoiding the guards, and hurried up another fleet of stairs towards the dragon hold above the dungeons. They went on, undetected for a while until they reached the large room, which did not have a wall at the eastern side, but was open to the skies.

They waited there, and Murtagh groaned again and woke up. Eragon put him down gently, and waited for him to stand up.

"Thanks Eragon, my back really was killing me." Murtagh said, and looked at Arya, who was avoiding both of them, and was looking at the two approaching dragons.

A thought just came to Eragon, and he hurried to Arya, "Arya, how did you enter the castle exactly, Saphira or Thorn didn't drop you here did they?" Eragon asked.

"I came in the same way you did, but this time I didn't answer that statue's riddle since the doorway was still visible. I just broke the door, dodged the keeper and followed you." Arya replied, but she didn't look at him. Eragon looked at her with amazement, then asked, "Didn't you encounter any wall by the end of the corridor?"

"No, it was open when I came. Actually, I was just a few minutes behind you. But I kept a mental connection with Saphira and through her, with Thorn. So I could tell them what you told me." Arya replied, and gazed more intently at the, now clearly visible, dragons.

"Arya, I… am amazed that you did all that for me." Eragon said, then backed away, but he knew Arya's secret now.

 _She loves me, I don't believe it, she loves me! Should I confess my feelings to her as well? I probably should. Well here goes._

Eragon turned around and walked upto her, and took his pose right in front of her. Arya began to turn away from him but…

"Arya, no more secrets, please…" Eragon said, and he looked at her. She had stopped moving away from him, but she was still turned to the side, her raven hair obscuring her face. Eragon noticed that she stiffened suddenly, so he moved to face her again, and this time she looked at him, hope and love in her eyes.

"Arya… I love you"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Battle of the Lovers

Eragon looked into Arya's eyes, hoping that she would not reject him this time. And his hopes were fulfilled…

"Eragon, I love you too… I tried to tell you so many times, but I couldn't, I couldn't because I was scared that you might reject me, as I rejected you at the Agarti Blodhren." Arya said, tears coming to her eyes.

Eragon smiled at her, then pulled her into an embrace and kissed her happily. He, the sixteen year old Lead Dragin Rider, had kissed Arya, the hundred years old Princess of the elves. He had finally gotten his hearts desire, and the flower of love had finally bloomed in his heart. It had opened its petals like a lily, and, like a sunflower, had turned towards the sun that was Arya. The kiss they shared was full of their love for each other, and they knew that anyone of them could die at any moment, so they channeled all their love into that one kiss.

Murtagh grinned at them, then looked at Thorn and Saphira who had almost reached them. Arrows whistled at them, but none of them hit their targets due to the invisible wards that both the dragon had around them. They landed in the Dragon hold and looked at the couple who were clasped in each others arms. Their loud stone like laughter filled the entire Dragon hold, but Murtagh was impatient.

"Enough you two, the soldiers will be here any minute, and we need to get out of here." Murtagh said irritably. Eragon and Arya immediately broke apart.

"Come on brother, we have finally gotten our heart's desire, and you aske us to be separated so soon?" Eragon said, but he let go of Arya and hurried to Thorn's saddlebags, from which he pulled out a fresh tunic of deep purple and handed it to Murtagh. Murtagh pulled it on gratefully and thanked him. Then Eragon grabbed a couple of empty saddlebags, and pulled out two sacks.

"Fine, time for the both of you to go" Eragon said, looking at them, who gave him quizzical looks. Saphira growled angrily.

"Wait, before you start protesting, I am going to return the way I came, and grab a few eldunarya if I can." Eragon said.

"But you don't know where they are." Murtagh muttered, and looked at him, frustrated. Arya was silent, though her expression betrayed her unease.

"I know where one horde is, you can tell me the other, I just need to know the word to enter them." Eragon said, "I need you to tell me, Murtagh, because we need to get as many of eldunari as possible. Now, I have the location of one horde of eldunarya, I want to know that of the other, where the green egg was placed." He pulled out the map as he finished, and handed it to Murtagh.

Murtagh took a good and careful look at the map, then pointed at a small tunnel quite close to the secret exit.

"It's there. The word is, or was, Freohr."

Eragon smiled, and took the map, then ushered him and Arya towards the dragons. Though Murtagh moved quickly, Arya refused to budge.

"I am not leaving you here, Eragon." Arya said forcefully.

"Arya, please, there is no time for this, I must do this alone. This is a Rider's job, no matter how proficient you are in magic or wielding the blade, okay? Now please, get onto Saphira." Arya didn't move, but grabbed his hand, a look of desperation on her face.

"You don't need to do everything alone; you can take help from others. I will always been there to help." She tightened her grip on his arm.

Eragon smiled, and looked at Murtagh, who had strapped himself into Thorn's saddle and was looking expectantly at Arya.

"That's the problem Arya, I have never done anything alone. I always had help from someone or the other. Now, this I must do alone, and please don't try to stop me again. I love you, I love you a lot, but you must do this for me." Eragon said, and gently pulled her arm off his own.

"No Eragon, I love you as well, and if this is going to be your death, then I had rather it is mine as well." Arya pleaded.

"This is not going to be anyone of ours death Arya, you know that very well." Eragon said, and he took her over to Saphira.

 _Listen to her, little one, she speaks the truth._

 _She speaks what she thinks is true, Saphira, not what is really true. How do you think we will defeat Galbatorix if we don't have any more eldunari?_

 _I am not asking you to come with us, I am asking you to take Arya with you._

 _No Saphira, I cannot, and this time I will be the one who is listened to and obeyed. Now just grab Arya, and go._

 _Eragon, just-_

 _I love you Saphira, and I love Arya as well, but please, just do as I ask. Just grab Arya and go, I know she won't listen to me._

 _I really… alright, I'll do as you ask._

"Arya, I am going. I'll see you at the entrance of the cave." Eragon said and began to walk away.

"No, I-" She was cut off when Saphira growled impatiently, and grabbed Arya in her claws. Then she took off as fast as she could, with Thorn right behind her.

"Don't take too long!" Murtagh shouted.

"ERAGON…" Arya screamed as Saphira flew away. He watched them, guilt bubbling in his mind. After a while when the two dragons were just dots in the distance, he came back to his senses.

Well, looks like I am on my own now, best make myself invisible quickly. He was just in time, because as soon as he uttered the spell, fifty or so guards burst into the room from the main entrance.

"There's no one here. The dragons have already left. The man in-charge, Tharim has been found dead in the dungeons. It is obvious that the opposing Rider came and freed ours. And the king isn't here either." He heard one soldier say to a man dressed in rich attire.

"That is really bad. Fine, I'll take over the administration until the king returns." The man in the rich clothes replied as the soldiers began to leave the room.

Eragon hurried out after them, then began to backtrack his way down to the tunnels.

 _Eragon, why did you leave me? Why did you make Saphira take me away? I love you Eragon, and if I am to be your mate, I shall be an equal contributor in sharing the heavy of responsibility that you have._

 _I know Arya, but this way is much better, I think._

 _As you wish, but I didn't want to be parted from you as soon as I revealed my love for you._

 _Nor did I, Arya, but there was no choice. We shall be reunited soon, and I won't leave you after that._

 _I hope not._

And so they conversed through their enchanted, special but different connection. Before Eragon knew it, he found himself in the tunnels, and he had successfully avoided all the guards. When he reached the tunnels, he pulled out the map and hurried towards the place where Saphira's egg had been kept. He hurried, and pondered what the word to enter it could be.

 _I think it is something connected with death. Maybe another word for death, try all you know._ Arya said in his mind.

 _Good idea, I'll do that._

He walked past a vast cave, which had an underground lake in the centre. There were some creatures moving underneath the water but Eragon didn't pay any heed to them. He hurried and hurried until he found the tunnel, the tunnel was not the only thing there. There was an elven lady standing next to it, a copper sword on her waist. Eragon inched closer, slowly trying not to make sound, and since he was invisible it was impossible for the elf to learn of his presence. Then he recognized the elf as Arya.

 _Arya, what are you doing here?_ He asked angrily.

There was complete confusion in her mind when she heard him.

 _I am not there, I am with Saphira, and. . . . what are you doing by the entrance to the cave?_

Eragon was completely shaken due to her reply.

 _I am not at the entrance, I am in the caves. I think the person in front of me is a fake, and the person next to the cave is also a fake. But their master is dead, then I don't think they'll trouble us much. Remember, the fake's don't have the Gedwey Ignasia._

 _Fine, we'll fight the fake._

 _As will I, and kill that abomination as well._

With that he drew his swords, which slid out noiselessly. He looked at them, then crept over to the fake Arya. It must have known that someone was coming because it drew its copper sword. Outrage gripped Eragon when he recognized the sword as Naegling, and so great was his rage that he charged directly at the copy with a yell, removing the spell of invisibility.

 _This is why the elves didn't find Naegling earlier, it had been taken by Murtagh._

The fake was ready for him by then, so it whirled around and blocked the blow from Brisingr and ran the sword in a circle to block Undbitr as well. Eragon snarled and pulled both his swords back, but the fake did not give him time to attack again, instead it thrust Naegling forward, forcing Eragon to parry it with Brisingr. Undbitr lashed out again, but it was dodged, and Naegling was swung upwards at Eragon's head in return. Eragon bent to one side and managed to dodge the blade. He instinctively reacted with a thrust from Brisingr. His body was filled with a manic energy which he only felt during fighting, and he was more alive than ever because he knew that there was a possibility of him dying at any time.

They fought for a long while, both receiving several injuries, but none of them was defeating the other. Eragon was getting frustrated again, because he knew that if he did not finish the fake soon, things would get out of hand in his weariness.

Finally, he resorted to his usual method, "Brisingr" he said and intended it as a spell. Both his swords were engulfed in a similar coating of sapphire blue flames. He knew that the fake had expected this, but at least he had a slight advantage because his blows would be more effective now and if he managed to injure the copy, the injury would be severe.

The fake smiled and said, "I that all you can do? I expected more from you, Dragon Rider."

"And you will lose a lot more than you can imagine, turn-coat fake." Eragon shouted in return.

And he slashed with bothswords, Brisingr and her neck and Undbitr at her waist, but this time both his blows were dodged. The fake had jumped away from the blows, and rolled to one side. Once there, Eragon was exposed to all its attacks.

 _Oh no, that thing can kill me now if I don't do something, I need to be quick as lightning! Lightning?_

He had a spectacular idea, and whirling around with both his swords still outstretched he shouted, "Kveykva".

What happened next was highly unintended on Eragon's part. Undbitr and Brisingr, both shot out bolts of lightning, but not normal lightning. The bolts of lighting were sapphire blue, and were accompanied by the flames that coated the metals. And Undbitr shot out five bolts of lightning, whereas Brisingr shot out only one bolt, as Eragon had intended both swords to. The bolts hit the fake in different places, one on the face, the other in the heart, two on each hands, one on the stomach and the last on its leg. The fake died as a result.

Eragon was exhausted. The drain on his energy had been quite a lot due both the spells that he had used. But there was something that surprised him. Undbitr was still covered in lightning, whereas Brisingr was covered in flames.

 _Is 'Kveykva' the true name for Undbitr? Could be…_

But there was no time to inspect now, so he hurriedly cut off the supply of energy that he was giving both the swords, returned them to their sheaths, and hurried towards the entrance to the cave. He grabbed Naegling and its sheath as he went.

 _Eragon, are you alright, and is the fake dead?_

 _Yes Arya, the fake is dead. To think, there is a fake of you as well. I wish we could destroy them now itself, but there is not time for it. The entire city must be on alert for me, even more so because we killed that man who had tortured Murtagh. He was in-charge in the king's absence._

 _Very well, this fake is also dead, Saphira ate him up. Now hurry up, we have to leave._

Eragon began muttering all the words of death he knew. When he muttered 'Deyja' there was a sound of rock falling, and the wall began to slide inwards. He walked inside with caution, wondering how the king could have made it so easy. Suddenly, he encountered resistance, and a voice full of malice, sounded, "Who has given you the word to gain entrance? Speak the truth and you shall be spared, practice deceit and you shall be slain." It spoke in the Ancient Language, so Eragon knew he would have to reply properly.

"I was told of the method to gain entrance by Murtagh Son of Morzan, who was told of the method of entrance by the King Galbatorix." He replied in the Ancient Language as well. He had said a half-lie, since he had not been told the word to enter, only how to enter by Murtagh, and Arya had helped him guess the fact that he had to use the words of death.

"It seems you have fulfilled all the conditions, you may enter." The malicious voice said, and the resistance Eragon encountered was lifted.

He hurried forward, following the tunnel, and ran around a corner. He stopped and gaped at what he was seeing.

There was a mound of almost fifty eldunarya in front of him, and all of them were quite big.

 _If I could get each and every one of those, Galbatorix's power really would decrease, and we might be at the same level soon._

With that thought in mind, he hurriedly began to stuff the hearts into the saddlebags. Each saddlebag held exactly two dozen, so there were tow eldunari left, which he placed into a sack.

 _I'll have to ask them to aid me, but now is not the time. Glaedr will probably help me, so I don't have any problem.  
_  
He hurried outside the cave, and ran as fast as he could towards the next horde. The process of entering was repeated again, and Eragon entered it quickly, using the word Murtagh had given him. He grinned at what he saw.

There were very less eldunarya there, only three more than a dozen, and all of them were quite small or medium in size, not large. He was sure that Murtagh had given him all the large ones. He hurriedly as many as he could into the sack, then placed the rest into his pockets. He then slung both the sacks on his back, behind Undbitr, grabbed both the saddlebags in his left hand and left.

 _These will slow me down, but its worth it if they can even the odds against that pig-headed tyrant._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: A Premonition Come True…

Eragon hurried towards the secret entrance, a blue sword on his left hip, a golden sword on his right hip, another blue sword and two sacks on his back, and two huge bags in his left hand.

 _I feel like a treasure carrier, I am holding out only hopes of victory with me._

He kept on running as fast the weight could allow him, and there were no guards there in the tunnels. Clearly they were scared of entering these tunnels.

He turned around the last corner and faced a bare wall. It did not fade away as Eragon neared it, and he began to get tensed soon.

 _What must I do? Should I repeat what I said earlier? I hope it works, because if it doesn't, I am going to have many problems._

"I swear that I have answered the riddle of the keeper, who has allowed me to enter the cave." He said clearly in the Ancient Language.

The wall faded away, and Eragon ran inside. He ran on, and this time he was slower due to the eldunarya and the third sword on his hip.

 _Eragon, how much more time is going to take you?_

 _Little more, I am already in the tunnel, and I have around…. Sixty-four eldunarya with me and Naegling as well, so it'll take more time._

 _Fine, we are waiting by the entrance_.

Eragon smiled and kept on running, he ran and ran for almost half-an-hour, during which time he passed the alternate tunnel that led somewhere else.

 _Wonder where that goes, but since I have passed it, the exit must be close._

And it was close. He came upon the stairs, which would lead him to the doorway, in almost five minutes. He sprinted up the stairs, and didn't stop even when his legs began to burn. He ran out of breath soon, but he stopped only when he saw the doorway, and he was completely horrified, and dismayed.

The doorway was just a ruble of rocks, and there was no way through. Eragon looked up at the ceiling and saw that the walls had been cracked, there were many ridges here and there and the walls seemed to be ready collapse at the slightest provocation. He was about to contact Saphira to tell her to clear the way when….

There was a series of loud cracks and the walls and the roof of the tunnel gave way. Rocks and stone began to fall onto the ground. Eragon yelled wildly, and sprinted down the tunnel faster than when he had run up it. The tunnel continued to collapse, the stones falling loudly. Eragon was bout to be crushed by an extremely large rock when he jumped the last twenty stairs and landed on his hands and knees.

Tumbling forward, he continued to sprint in the opposite direction, panic taking complete control of his actions. He ran for five minutes and saw the other tunnel. Knowing that this might be the only chance of escape, he followed it, his legs beginning to sway. To his dismay, he saw that the roof of this tunnel was also collapsing. This made him run even harder and faster. It was a race between his tired body and the effect the gravity had on the tunnel, a race which he was determined to win at all costs.

 _I can't die now, not now when I have finally gotten a way to defeat Galbatorix. Not now that I have finally gotten close enough to Arya to love her. I can't lose now, I_ won't _lose now!_

And he sprinted, a little more swiftly with his new found determination. There was no way out other than the tunnel that he was following. He sprinted for fifteen minutes, concentrating only on his speed. His left arm was aching with having to carry the heavy the heavy bags, his back was aching due to Undbitr and the two heavy sacks. His legs were driving him crazy, as were his hips which had two swords belted onto them. But he ran nevertheless, racing against the falling rocks.

After a quarter of an hour he saw a faint outline of an opening far ahead. It was still a few hours from dawn, so he could not be sure whether that was the way out. He ran faster and faster when he began to see faint outlines of trees and bushes, and of a rocky ledge. He knew that he was going to be saved from the tunnel as soon as he exited from that place.  
But the cave seemed determined to slay him, for the speed of the collapsing walls and the ceiling increased. The rocks were almost upon him when he jumped forwards, diving just a yard out of the tunnel in that single leap. He landed on his chest, and he immediately stood up, but…

A stone hit the back of his head, and he knew no more…

 _Visions were moving past his eyes, and everything was a blur. He waited for the images to stop spinning, and when they did he was standing in a dark room. Two figures stood in front of him, the one on the left was wearing golden armor, and the one on the right was in his rough traveling clothes. He recognized both the men immediately, because they had been his mentors. One had been his father, while the other had been just like a father to him._

 _"M-Master Oromis?" He said, and he tried to walk towards the elf but he couldn't move his legs._

 _"Father?" He asked, again trying to move forwards, but to no avail._

 _"Yes Eragon, it is me," The elf said gently, "But you must not lose yourself here, you must return to the task at hand."_

 _"My son, the fate of Alagaesia is on your shoulders." His father said, "I and Oromis have done all we can to help you. Now you are on your own."_

 _"But I am… unconscious, am I not?" Eragon asked, and looked down to see that he was in pure white robes._

 _"Yes, you are, and that is how we are able to speak to you. Now you must regain consciousness." Oromis said, then turned away._

 _"We await you at the Rock of Kuthian; speak your name to it in order to open the Vault of Souls. We await you at the Rock of Kuthian…" Brom said, and he also turned away._

 _"No… don't leave me" Eragon shouted, but they disappeared into the mist._

 _Everything dissolved into a never ending black mess._

"Brom, Oromis…" Eragon muttered to himself, then some other names came to him, "Saphira, Arya…"

Their names gave him strength and will. He stood up, but was amazed by his own weakness.

 _I must have overexerted myself, I should rest for a while._

It was then that he noticed the bright sunlight and the warm, fresh air of dawn.

 _How long was I out? It must have been several hours, judging by the sun. Blast it!_

He began to walk forward but his exhaustion got the better of him, and he fell to the floor, groaning and panting. He needed energy, and he didn't want to take it from Aren.

 _Naegling, there is a lot of energy in there..._

With that thought he extended his mind to the yellow diamond on the pommel of his master's sword. Once in he gasped at the magnitude of energy inside. There was enough in it for him to fly all the way to Ellesmera and back, using magic. He took as much as dared from it, and it seemed as if it wasn't depleted at all.

Rejuvenated, he stood up and groaned again due to the weight on his body.

 _This is maddening, I must pull this armor and all the baggage off, and explore a bit so that I can find the others._

He hurriedly pulled of his armor, unbuckled Naegling and Undbitr, placed all of it along with the sacks and saddlebags. He placed spells of invisibility and other wards on them, then, with only Brisingr on his hip, he began to walk around. He tried to contact Saphira but her mind was guarded by heavy barriers. He tried to break his way into them, but it was impossible, so he gave up. Then he tried to contact Arya through their gems, only to find that she was reciting a poem to baffle anyone who would try to enter her mind. He groaned and gave up, then began walking towards them. He walked for a while, then he heard a loud noise above him.

He reacted swiftly by drawing his blade and looked up to see Saphira suddenly soar above him. Joy cam to him mind and being when he saw her, but he felt rage, anger and pain in her through their connection.

"Saphira" he yelled and ran towards her, Brisingr still in his hand, but…

There was a roar from the sapphire blue dragon as she landed right in front of him, and tried to impale him in her jaws. He jumped back just in time, "Saphira what are you doing?" Eragon shouted. But the she responded only by roaring more loudly than ever before. And Eragon understood the reason for her behavior…

 _She thinks I am a fake!_

And he remembered his premonition. Fear and panic clutched his being, as held his sword protectively in front of him.

"Saphira its me Eragon, 'little one'. I am the real Eragon, Saphira believe me! I am the real Eragon!" he shouted at her, hoping against hope that she would believe him.

Saphira just roared and a female elf on her back, who Eragon recognized as Arya, shouted back," You can't fool us, I fell for it once, I won't do so again! Now WHERE IS ERAGON? ANSWER ME, NOW!" Her voice held anger and longing in equal amounts, also a sort of desperation.

"I am the real Eragon, Arya, how can I prove it to you?" He pleaded with them. Then he remembered his Gedwey Ignasia. He was just about to show it to them when…

"He is useless Saphira, burn him, that will teach Galbatorix that we cannot be fooled!" Arya said to Saphira.

"No...please, you don't understand...please WAIT!" Eragon shouted desperately, and he raised his hand to show then the silvery mark, but he was too late. Saphira opened her mouth, and the great fires of her being raced towards him.

"BRISINGR!" He roared, and his sword burst into flames.

He knew what was going to happen next, and he wasn't surprised at all. As soon as the fire touched his flaming sword is split its direction instead of moving forwards. It divided in between, both halves moving in the opposite direction sideways and continuing for a few yards before dissolving into nothingness.

Saphira continued to attack him with her fire, and he continued to resist, but he was sure that when Thorn and Murtagh would arrive, things would change.

 _But what if they don't? What if Thorn does attack me with his fire, and that too before a roar comes to our minds?_

Then, a red dragon flew over them, Murtagh atop him, and landed right behind Eragon

"No" he muttered weakly to himself.

Murtagh brandished Zar'roc at him.

"Murtagh, I am the real Eragon, your brother, you must believe me, please."

"I don't think Arya could mistake you for what you are so, time to burn." Murtagh replied, and Thorn opened his mouth to roast Eragon but…

There was an extremely mighty roar which only the five of them heard, for it rang within their minds. Eragon dropped his sword, but Saphira had stopped the flames. The roar continued for five entire minutes, after which an ancient, deep and angry voice said:

 _You five, of all people, should know better than to fight amongst yourselves. That is the real Eragon! Can't you see the Gedwey Ignasia he has been trying to show you for so long? Now, enough of wasting time, take those eldunarya and everything else, Eragon and let's leave._

Eragon recognized the voice as that of Glaedr's. He was glad for the intervention, he would have been burned down completely if not for it.

 _Yes ebrithil._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Loved One Regained

"Eragon? Eragon, that's you?" Arya asked, completely flabbergasted. Eragon nodded at her, then placed his sword into the ground to support himself.

 _I couldn't even recognize him. I should be more careful from now on, there must be more fakes around._

"I am sorry Eragon, are you alright?" Arya said hurriedly, getting off Saphira and running towards Eragon who was drooping, and his knees were trembling.

She could not believe she had failed to recognize Eragon. The one she loved, the one who loved her, and she could not distinguish the real one from the fakes. Eragon fell to the ground panting deeply before Arya could get there.

"Eragon are you alright?" Arya asked again, concerned for the one whom she loved, the one whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Yes Arya, I am fine, but I think that diverting those flames took a lot more than expected from me. I'll be fine, just take me back the way I came." Eragon replied weakly.

"Eragon, you are sure?" Arya said, and poured some of her energy into him.

"Eka elrun ona, Arya." Eragon said, and smiled at her gratefully. Arya smiled and pulled herself into his warm embrace, and kissed him lightly. They remained like that for a while, after which an irritated growl rang in their minds.

They immediately let go of each other and Arya followed Eragon back the way he had come. She heard Eragon mutter a few words, and two completely filled Saddlebags, two sacks, and two swords, one blue and one copper in colour became visible.

Saphira came over to Eragon and touched his forehead with her snout. Eragon smiled and hugged her.

 _I am so sorry, little one, I thought it was another fake. What a mistake I would have made? Killing my own Rider!_

 _It is alright Saphira, I can understand your confusion. There is no need to be so ashamed._

 _Little one, I really am very sorry for trying to burn you. I still can't understand why I was unable to recognize you. I should have paid more attention to our connection. Will you forgive me?_

 _Of course I forgive Saphira, how can I be angry on the partner of my heart and mind, the love of my being? But do you have any idea how I managed to bend the direction of your fire?_

 _I love you too, but I don't know. I think you better ask master Glaedr after we are safe._

Arya felt a small pang of jealousy when she heard their conversation, but she subdued it, reasoning that Saphira was Eragon's partner of mind, of course he would love her.

"Eragon, you carried that with you all the way?" she asked him, rather flattered by his strength.

"I had to; there was no other way to even the odd. Now we have almost… ninety-three eldunarya. The king has all the remaining. And for a change we have outmatched him in numbers and in power. The positions have been reversed. At first there was only one dragon and Rider on our side, me and Saphira, and it was Galbatorix and Murtagh on the Empire's side, and they had the last egg and almost all the eldunarya in Alagaesia. Now, our side has two dragons and their Riders, the third egg, and also more eldunarya than the King himself…. But I am worried about something." Eragon said, a sad look on his face as he placed Undbitr on his back and Naegling on his hip. Arya grabbed both the saddlebags in her hands, and saw how heavy they were.

 _He really must have over-exerted himself._ Arya thought.

"And why are you worried?' Arya asked as Eragon stood up lightly, pulling on both the sacks on his back.

"I wonder why Galbatorix went to Doru Araeba, and I am also worried that he will attack the elves on his way. They have gone to attack Tierm, so it will be easy for Galbatorix to confront-

"Of course,I should have thought about that. Thelves don't even know about Galbatorix coming that way. I must contact my mother now itself!" Arya shouted, worry clenching her stomach as she hurriedly made a hollow in the ground, while Eragon picked up the pieces of his armor.

Once she had said the words, the surface of the water shimmered in different colours and she saw the tent and her mother standing there, talking to the Lords of the Elves. Arya gave a sigh of relief, and beckoned Eragon to come next to her. Eragon hurried to her side and they waited for the elves to stop discussing.

Izlanzadi turned to them and uttered a startled cry before saying in relief, "Thank the Heavens you two are alright. Was your mission successful?" She forsake the elven greetings completely, so Arya didn't bother.

"It was, mother, and Eragon-," She gave him a loving smile, which he returned, "-made sure that I was put in no danger. He almost lost his own life trying to keep me out of the castle." Eragon turned away from the mirror, acting as if he was shifting Naegling from his belt. Ialanzadi looked at the sword, and her eyes brightened.

"Where did you get that sword, Eragon? We looked for it for a long time before leaving Gil'ead, but we couldn't find it."

"It was in Galbatorix castle, Mutagh took the sword with him. " Eragon replied.

"Nothing to be surprised about. I see you recovered it, and many other things."

"Yes, Your highness."

"Good, very good, I thank you, Eragon-vodhr. I have been so worried ever since the both of you left for Uru'baen, I wasn't able to sleep at night." Izlanzadi said, and she looked it. Her eyes were red and swollen and her face showed signs of weariness.

 _Her behavior towards me has changed a lot._

"Your Highness, are you close to Teirm right now?' Eragon asked in an hurried voice.

"Indeed yes, we are going to attack tomorrow, why do you ask?" Izlanzadi said, her eyes narrowing.

"Galbatorix has left Uru'baen. He is currently heading for Vroengard. . . He might attack you, and I and Arya was worried. That is why we called." Eragon said, and worry was visible on his face.

"He wouldn't dare attack us Eragon. He hasn't forgotten the strength of the elves. And if he will attack us alone, even with Shruikan, he can't defeat us. All of us shall combine our strengths and attack him in return, and even he can't resist against an attack of that magnitude."

Arya smiled, and Eragon also seemed relieved, but he said, "One more thing, Your Highness, there are fakes of me and Arya around." Izlanzadi and the other Lords and Ladies raised their eyebrows at him, "They were made by Galbatorix, but there is a way to find out the real me from the fake. The fakes don't have a Gedwey Ignasia." Eragon said, and showed them his right palm, "but I don't know how you can find out the real Arya from the fakes." Eragon finished.

"Just ask them who my great friend is. . . . The answer is 'none'. I don't have a great friend anymore, because he became something much better and lovelier." Arya said, and looked at Eragon again. Eragon blushed and moved away.

 _He really is shy. That's odd, he can be courageous enough to confess his love for me a second time, and still be shy in front of my mother and other elves._

"Arya, I need you to return to us as soon as possible." Izlanzadi said, a longing in her eyes.

"Why is that?" Arya said, snapping her head to face her mother.

"I am too worried for you Arya, and we will need Eragon's help for capturing Teirm. Can't the two of you come here together?" Desperation evident on her face.

Arya looked at Eragon, who nodded, then began to grab the saddlebags.

"Yes mother, we will be there after a few days, we need to get to the Varden right now." Arya replied, and took her leave. She cut off the connection and saw Eragon waiting for her.

"Let's go." Arya said, and she got onto Saphira. She sat in the front of the saddle for a change. Eragon raised an eyebrow as he tied the saddlebags and placed his armor and Naegling into another bag.

I wonder what it feels like to really be a dragon Rider.

"Time to fly" Eragon said and jumped to the place behind Arya, just as she finished strapping her legs in place.

Eragon kissed her on the cheek, which made her smile. He wrapped his hands around her waist and said, "You are going to find out what it really feels like to be a Dragon Rider, mistress of my heart."

And they took off, heading for the skies. Thorn roared and followed. Arya had not heard him or Murtagh speak at all. Then she realized that they might be already talking to Eragon and Saphira, so she entered Eragon's mind.

 _It's fine brother, I am alive. There is no reason for you both to regret anything._

 _Right… Thanks Eragon._ Murtagh said, a deep regret still present his mind.

 _Fine, now we are heading for the Varden in Belatona, after which I and Arya are going to leave for Teirm and capture it. You both better stay with the Varden, they will need your help. All you need to do now is earn their trust, and the best way to do that would be fealty… not to Nasuada, though I think you were hopeful that would happen-_

 _No I wasn't._ Murtagh said hastily, though Arya sensed that there was a little disappointment in him.

 _Murtagh, I am in your mind, it is quite easy to tell that you like her, or rather love her. Just confess that you love her, let us have no more secrets from each other._

 _Eragon I-_

 _I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours._

 _Fine… I confess, I do love her. I loved her ever since I saw her, but I hid my emotions. I thought I might have another chance to tell her. But, it was not to be…_

 _You have a chance now, when we return to the Varden_

 _Yeah, you are right, I don't need to eat my head on that anymore._ Mutagh seemed to be relieved.

 _Great, now what I am saying is that you would have to swear fealty to me, since I am the new lead Rider._

 _Are you? Who made you the lead Rider?_

 _My mentor, Oromis, decided that it would be fitting for me to be the Lead Rider. And well … I agreed._

 _Of course, it's a good thing…I trust you more than anyone else, except Thorn of course. Now, what was your secret?_

 _You honor me. And Murtagh, this might be a bit of a shock, but we are not full brothers, but half.  
_  
Shock, pain and downright astonishment were evident in Murtagh. He looked at eragon, hurt and surprise visible in his expression.

 _W-What?_

 _Yes, Murtagh, I am not the son of Morzan, I am the son of Brom. We had the same mother, but not the same father._

 _From whom did you learn this?_

 _From my mentors, and from Saphira. Brom gave her a memory, and he confessed it all to her so that she could show it to me if he died… which he did, thanks to me!_ Eragon said the last part bitterly.

 _Eragon, don't blame everyone's death on yourself. It was the Raz'zac who killed him, and you got your revenge on them as well. There is no need to blame yourself needlessly, and Brom did what he did because he loved you._ Arya said soothingly in his mind, driving away all his thoughts and feeling his mind with her love for him instead.

 _Thanks Arya, I love you._ He kissed her cheek again, but kep his lips on her face.

Moving her face so that their lips would meet, she replied, _I love you too._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: A Mate to Be?

The lazy-one-eyed-sun looked down upon them as they flew towards the Varden, who were still in Belatona. The sunlight reflected from the scales of her body, making them gleam in the sunlight. Next to her the good-friend-sometimes-odd-Thorn flew. He seemed happy, really happy ever since Murtagh had joined them. Even she was happy because partner-of-her-mind-and-heart-Eragon had finally gotten a mate to love, and it was the black-haired-princess-of-elves-Arya.

The five of them had spent the entire day talking to each other, their minds linked with each other. She was secretly spying Thorn's mind and was happy to find that he had a lot of attraction towards her.

 _Murtagh, did you know that there are fakes of me and Arya?_ Partner-of-her-mind-and-heart-Eragon asked the partner-of-her-mind-and-heart-of-Thorn-Murtagh.

 _No Eragon, I did not know that until today. I think we must ensure all our allies how to recognize that you two are real. Eragon, you have the Gedwey Ignasia, but Arya…I don't know.  
_  
 _I know a way to recognize whether Arya is true or not, but I'll keep that to myself._ Eragon replied in a low voice.

 _The man you and Arya killed today was Tharim, the leading spellcaster of the Empire and the King's most trusted man. Killing him will anger the King greatly._

 _I suppose, but once we get back we need to work on changing the true names of the both of you._

 _There's is no need for changing mine, it changed when I was being tortured. Tharim asked me to tell him where the green egg was, using my true name, but it did not work and I didn't tell him._ Murtagh said gleefully.

 _That's great, now we have only Thorn to change._ The partner of her mind replied happily.

 _I think mine changed as well, when Murtagh vanished._ Thorn replied hopefully.

 _Let's try, Thorn._ Murtagh said, then grinned, _Skulblaka abr Zar'rac, dive under Saphira._

 _No way, and you can't make me!_ Thorn replied happily, and he and his-partner-of-mind-and-heart-Murtagh let their happiness at being able to change wash all over her and Arya and Eragon.

They talked for some more time on many irrelevant things, which bored Saphira, so she looked ahead, as the grasslands began to near them.

 _With any luck, we will make it to the Varden by late evening._ Saphira said happily and roared.

Thorn roared as well, and said, _That is great, Saphira Beautiful-scales._

Saphira was surprised at his reaction, but pleased nevertheless, _Why thank you Thorn, you are too kind._

They flew on for hours, flying as fast as they could towards the Varden. Eragon, Arya and Saphira were conversing on their own. The lazy-one-eyed-sun finall overcam its laziness and began to sibk in the horizon.

 _What took you so long to get out of the tunnel, Eragon?_ Black-haired-elven-princess-Arya asked.

 _What happened is that, when I reached the doorway to that tunnel, I found it completely broken down, and there was no way out. The walls had been cracked completely and when I decided to wait there to rest for a while, the walls and the ceiling began to fall. I almost died then-and-there but I managed to run back the way I came, and take an alternate entrance. I think it is hidden with magic as well, but there is no need to think of it now, it's all collapsed. But how did it collapse?_

She felt guilt grow in herself and Arya, but she answered. _Little one, it was my fault. We thought you had not reached the doorway yet, so I and Arya decided to blast our way in through. When we tried at first, we only managed to break the statue, then after some time, I tried to clear the debris. I lost my patience after a while though. And that is why the tunnel collapsed._

 _I see, well nice try anyway, though it nearly got me killed._ Eragon said, laughing.

 _I am sorry, little one._ She said, still rather depressed.

They flew on until they reached the tall-tower-two-leg-city-Belatona, and it was nighttime already. Saphira still remembered how Eragon had fallen off her, and it had been the most frightening situation of her life. She knew that she would not be able to live on if Eragon died, and she knew that Eragon felt the same way. She saw that the Varden had made camp outside Belatona, on either side of the road that entered the tall-breakable-gates.

 _I am going to land next to Nasuada's tent, little one, I think she will want to see you, Arya and Murtagh._

 _Yes Saphira, I am sure you are right, I'll tell Mur-_

 _There's no need, I'll tell Thorn…_

She could feel surprise in Eragon, then consent. She extended her mind towards Thorn's, which was guarded by strong-heavy-guarding-barriers.

 _Saphira?_

 _Yes Thorn, we must land next to Nasuada's tent, it is the big, red one, with two men, two dwarves and two Urgals outside._

 _Yes, I can see it, I'll land there after you._

She was a little irritated when he asked her to land first.

 _Why is should I land first?_ she asked him.

She felt complete embarrassment in his mind.

 _Err…Umm… you are a dragoness; you are supposed to go first._

Saphira growled at him when he said this, and he immediately dived before her.

 _That was easy, I thought he would be more difficult to persuade…_

 _Saphira, what did you say to him?_ Eragon asked, amused.

 _Nothing much, I just asked him why I should land first, and he gave me a stupid reason, so I growled at him_

 _Looks like he is scared of you._

 _As well as he should be!_

 _I thought you fancied him!_

 _Do you want me to growl at you as well?_

 _No…_

And she dived when she saw that Thorn had landed.

The Nighthawks were converging upon Murtagh, who had just dismounted, when Saphira gave a roar. They hurried away from her so that she could land.

Eragon and Arya got off as soon as she folded her longer-than-body-very-thin-wings. Then she nodded at Thorn, and both of them took off to hunt, just as Eragon placed a hand around Murtagh's shoulder to show that he was with the him.

She flew ahead of Thorn, and she knew that he was looking at her. She flicked her head at the ever-changing-one-eyed-moon which shone in its crescent shape.

 _Are we going to hunt near the city?_ Thorn asked.

 _What? You don't know?_ She asked him, and she felt a little curiousity and helplessness in him.

 _No, I have hardly been hunting before. Usually the kings servants would bring me meat to eat whenever I wanted it._

Saphira was extremely surprised and amused by what he said.

 _You can fight other dragons, you can killed another dragon, but you can't hunt?_

Saphira laughed, and she sensed embarrassment in Thorn.

 _No, Saphira, I can't. Will you teach me, please?_

 _Fine, I'll teach you...Being unable to hunt, it is like learning to dive before you can flap your wings.  
_  
 _I know. But if I would have been raised outside, while Murtagh had been traveling with you and Eragon, I would have been much better._

 _I know you would._

 _Thank you…_

 _Now, all you have to do is search the ground for deer or any other animal worth eating. The animal has to be big and rather fat. Don't go chasing rabbits or squirrels. Now, search the ground, I'll wait._

 _Yes, Saphira. . . ._

He continued to stare at her, though, which irritated her a lot.

 _Stop staring at me, and search the ground. I can see a large herd of deer over there, near the shore of the lake._

 _Yes I see it too. I can eat a lot more than you, though._ Thorn said, amused for some reason she did not know.

 _What? Are you challenging me?_

 _Yes, in a way._

 _Fine, I will eat the entire herd if necessary. I'll prove to you that I am the leader-of-the-hunt._

Thorn turned his neck to look at her, just she turned to look at him.

 _You are the leader-of-the-hunt! I don't even know how to do it, so I have a much better condition._

 _What is that?_

 _The winner can ask the loser to do any one thing. It can be anything, be it embarrassing or extremely risky._

 _Challenge accepted._

And without warning she dived at the deer. Thorn did likewise, but he flew away from her, towards where a large group of deer had gathered away from the main herd. He landed next to them and swung his short tail to stop the animals from running away.

Saphira headed for the main herd and landed exactly in front of them, then used her talons and claws to kill them so that she could eat them leisurely.

The race began. Both she and Thorn were eating as fast as they could. She knew the places where the skin of the deer was tender, where their hardest bones were present and where she should bite them to kill them instantly if they still alive.

Thorn did not know this, so he couldn't help but bite at the wrong places. Many deer, who had not been killed when he swung his tail, managed to escape him. He was rather frustrated when a think thigh bone got stuck in his front jaws and he could not pull it off for some time. Finally he gave up his attempt to remove the bone, and began to eat ferociously, tearing the skin of the dead animals before grabbing them and tossing them into his mouth.

Soon, they both were fighting to eat the remaining animals before the other one could. After a long, skin tearing, bone gashing time, all the animals had been eaten, and Saphira had won since she had eaten almost twice as much as Thorn.

Her eyelids began to drop, and she swayed and she stood up. Then without warning, her legs gave way and she began to fall to the side. But before she fell to the ground, Thorn placed himself under her, and kept her from landing on the ground. He heaved himself upwards, so that Saphira got of his back and landed on her feet again. Then he arched his neck under hers so that she would not fall again.

 _Thank you Thorn, but you didn't need to do that._

 _You think I would let you get hurt when I can stop it, no way._

 _That's sweet of you…_ She said to him, rather glad for his reply. She felt hppiness in him when he heard her, and then hope.

 _Saphira if you ever need a friend or someone to talk to or you need some company, I'll always be there. And…_

 _That's nice of you._

 _Yes, but there is one more thing... Our race is at the brink of extinction and… you are the last female dragon in Alagaesia. I was thinking that, if you need a mate…. I will always be there._ His tone was sweet but there was hope in him that she would accept him as her mate then and there.

Saphira was shocked at what he was saying. She knew that she would have to mate eventually to save her race, and she had always had an attraction for Thorn, but he just told her that he would always be ready to mate with her. She knew that he was the most suitable person, because the green dragon would be too young, and Thorn was just some months younger than her.

 _Sure Thorn, if I ever need a mate I will come to you, and only you. But now is not the time… We are at war and we need to save Alagaesia from the brink of destruction. But I… I'll mate with you when the time is right._

 _Yes Saphira, of course._ But Saphira knew that he was disappointed and hurt.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: New Allies… And Rider and Dragon

Eragon got off Saphira as soon as she landed, Arya right behind him. The Nighthawks had been trying to attack Murtagh, but they had backed away when Saphira had landed in front of them.

"He is with me, and he is an ally now. He is not an enemy anymore." Eragon said, rather angry by their actions. He placed an arm Murtagh's shoulder, and led him past the grunting and nodding Nighthawks.

"They really do suspect me, don't they?" Murtagh said, eyeing the Nighthawks warily.

"Yeah, you have been the enemy for some time, and they were not there when you were an ally. At least not the Urgals" Eragon said walked inside the tent, without bothering to announce his arrival.

As soon as he entered he realized that a council meeting was in progress, and he was rather surprised to see Orik there, along with a few other dwarves. Nasuada, King Orrin, Jormundur and the rest of the Council of Elders, and a few captains including Roran were also present.

Eragon entered with Murtagh by his side and Arya behind him. Everyone stopped talking to look at him, then at Murtagh and finally at Arya. There was complete silence then…

Orik roared and charged at Murtagh, Volund raised for a blow. Jormundur and Orrin also shouted and made to attack Murtagh with their swords. Eragon knew this would happen. In a flash, he had drawn Undbitr with his left hand and blocked both Jormundur and Orrin's swords, and grabbed Orik's wrist with is right hand.

"WAIT" Eragon shouted at them. And they looked at him with a bemused expression, then backed away. Orik was fuming, whereas Jormundur and Orrin were clearly bewildered.

"Eragon, what is the meaning of this? You bring this traitor into our meeting, then stop us from killing him." Orik said angrily, Volund still raised.

"He is not an enemy anymore. He has changed his true name, and broken all the bindings Galbatorix had on him. Now please foster-brother, Jormundur, King Orrin, please sit down and let me explain what happened." Eragon said, standing right in front of Murtagh. Nasuada was staring at Murtagh with wide eyes, and her expression was that of disbelief and astonishment. Eragon turned around to see Murtagh having a different expression of joy and happiness. Eragon raised his eyebrows at Murtagh, who didn't even seem to have noticed that all the eyes were on him.

Eragon then recounted all that had happened since he had left the Varden the previous day. When he told them of the tunnel collapsing when he reached the end, there was a gasp of surprise from everyone present. He told them how he had made it out of the tunnel, and he had been knocked unconscious. But he didn't tell them what happened the next day, though he did tell them about the fakes of himself and Arya, and to recognize the real him and also the question they had to ask to ensure that find the real Arya from the fakes.

"So, Murtagh and Thorn are on our side." Orrin said, sheathing his sword, "Sorry Murtagh, but I didn't realize something like this could happen."

There was no reply from Murtagh, who was still staring at Nasuada. Eragon looked at him, then extended his mind towards him. Arya joined him as well.

 _Stop gawking and say something._

 _Oh-I –what? What should I say?_

 _Say its fine to Orrin, and that you will gladly join us._

 _Okay._

 _And stop staring at Nasuada._

 _I am not-_

 _Just do it._

"It's alright, King Orrin. But I will gladly join you now; I think it is best if I give my fealty to the Lead Rider." Murtagh said, and nodded to Eragon, who smiled.

"So, we have two dragons and Riders on our side, and the third egg. I hope that it hatches for someone soon. Now, Murtagh, you will swear your fealty to Eragon tomorrow, as soon as we can get the Varden assembled." Nasuada said.

The meeting then discussed several other topics such as recruitment level, resources and the already available troops. It seemed that ever since they had captured Belatona, more and more people were joining the Varden. The Varden had access to all the resources of Aroughs, Fienster, and Belatona, along with several other smaller villages and towns on the outskirts. The meeting was going to last for several hours, so Eragon decided to leave.

 _I can leave, and I can excuse myself, Murtagh and Arya by saying that we are weary from our journey._

"Excuse me Nasuada, but I, Murtagh and Arya are rather weary from our journey. May we go and recuperate?" Eragon asked.

Nasuada smiled and said, "Sure, but I want to meet you three tomorrow, is that fine?"

"Sure." Eragon said, and got up. Murtagh and Arya followed. Eragon winked at Roran just before leaving, who grinned back.

"Thank you Eragon , I didn't think I would have been able to stay there any longer." Arya said in a relieved voice.

"Yeah, but I wish Thorn and Saphira would hurry up. Where have they gone anyway?" Murtagh asked as Eragon led him towards his tent.

"Saphira said they were going for hunting." Eragon said, leading their way towards his tent, where he spotted Blodhgarm and the other elves. He waved at them, and they hurried over to him.

"So, your mission was successful. I am glad you are alright Shadeslayers, the Queen was most displeased when you left." Naeivya said.

"I know Naeivya, we contacted her already." Eragon said, smiling at the others. Then he noticed Murtagh's uneasiness.

"What's wrong Murtagh?" Eragon asked, as Arya greeted the elves.

"Well, there is a problem about Thorn going hunting." Murtagh said, and gave an embarrassed smile.

"What is that?" Eragon asked as he ducked into the tent, following Arya.

"He doesn't know how to hunt." Murtagh said, and laughed. Eragon and Arya stared at him, dumbstruck then burst out laughing.

Arya sat down on his bed, and unbuckled her sword.

 _Arya hasn't touchedthe green egg yet, all the chaces she had earlier she missed. I think I'll give it to her now._ He thought, and hurried to the place he kept the egg.

"Here" Eragon said, and pulled it out from a saddlebag, in which he always kept it. Arya gave him a confused look, then held the egg in her arms.

Arya gazed at it thoughtfully and expectantly. Nothing happened so she returned it, disappointed.

"Can I sleep with you today?" She asked as Eragon took the egg back, a little disappointed himself.

"Of course you can Arya, I love you, there is no need to ask that question." Eragon said, and smiled.

"Ahem, Shadeslayers, but where am I supposed to sleep?" Murtagh asked, grinning.

"I'll ask Blodhgarm to erect a tent for you tomorrow, you'll have to sleep here today. I'll have an extra bed brought in some time." Eragon smiled, then walked out with Arya.

That night, all three of them were suddenly woken up from their sleep. Everything was quite, so they fell asleep again. Eragon pulled Arya closer to himself and she nuzzled herself more warmly into his bare chest.

A squeak pierced the quiet, making all three of them jump out of bed.

"Istalri" Eragon muttered, and a couple of candles lit up. They waited but Eragon knew what the sound had been. He hurriedly went to the table where he had kept the green egg and placed it on the ground before Arya. Arya stared at it, then jumped as another squeak pierced their ears.

"T-this c-cannot be. M-me a Dragon R-rider?" Arya said disbelievingly, then jumped back as the egg wobbled towards her. Cracks appeared on the egg. Eragon and Murtagh grinned at each other.

 _Saphira?_

He heard her yawn loudly before replying.

 _Yes, little one?_

 _The third egg is hatching for Arya._

 _What? Really?_

 _Yes._

A head poked itself out of the egg, then slowly the dragon climbed out. It began to crawl towards Arya, licking the membrane off its wings as it did.

Arya moved towards the dragon as well, then bent down and touched its forehead with her right palm. There was a burst of emerald light.

She screamed and fell to the floor, writhing and clutching her hand. Eragon smiled again as the dragon crawled his way to her face and blew a puff of smoke on her palm.

"Arya, get up, you just got the Gedwey Ignasia, it happened to me as well." Eragon said, and helped her She picked up the dragon in her arms and looked at Eragon with wonder filled eyes.

"I-I am the next Dragon Rider… I can't believe it." Arya said, and looked at the green dragon in her arms.

"Well you are, and I think the first thing we should do is tell your mother. But in the meantime, let us introduce him to Saphira and Thorn." Murtagh smiled and said, "We really are fortunate that all three of us are under one banner. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, you are right." Eragon said, as the little dragon curled up in Arya's embrace.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Fealty, Names and Journey

Arya stared at the dragon hatchling in her arms. It seemed so different from Saphira and Thorn that for one wild moment she thought that whether it would ever grow up to be ike the two of them.

 _Of course he will, I am thinking foolishly._

Eragon chuckled next to her. They were standing on a stage along with Murtagh, Nasuada, Orrin and Orik, in front of all of the Varden. The egg had hatched for her the previous night.

 _I just hope no one attacks us now._

In front of them were all the humans of the rebellion, along with the dwarves who had come with king Orik, and all the Urgals. The numbers of Dwarves were more than that of humans, and a lot more than that of Urgals.

"Welcome one and all, today you have gathered here to learn of two great events that took place yesterday. First is that we have freed Murtagh and Thorn from Galbatorix's evil clutches, they support us now and will fight for us." Nasuada told was no cheer, nothing at the announcement. The men, dwarves and Urgals had not forgotten the past atrocities that Murtagh and Thorn had committed, and hence they did not forgive them so easily.

"The second is that the last dragon egg has hatched, and it has hatched for the Elvin Princess Arya." Nasuada exclaimed happily. This time there was a tumult of applause and cheers. Arya knew that they were cheering because now there were three Dragons and Riders to oppose Galbatorix. She smiled and pulled the her dragon closer.

She felt curiosity for the reason why the people were cheering inside him. She smiled, and told him that they were happy he had hatched. He blinked at her, then she felt more curiosity, and even more confusion at what she had said.

 _He doesn't understand our language . . . I should teach him soon._

"Now, our new allies Murtagh and Thorn shall swear fealty to the Lead Rider and Dragon, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales."

 _Arya_

Arya winced in surprise as a gentle, soothing and rather smart voice said her name. The dragon had said it.

 _Good, you are learning._

 _Arya_

 _Hmm_

She watched as Eragon walked to the head of the stage, and Murtagh walked upto and knelt before him, Zar'roc flat in his hands.

"Out of deep respect for the responsibilities you wield… and out of my own desire to be of assistance… I, Murtagh, Rider of Thorn and Argetlam, give you my blade and fealty, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Arya remembered when Eragon had used the same sword to offer his fealty to Nasuada. Things had been so different then. Eragon had been crippled, there was only Rider and Dragon on their side, and there was hardly any hope of victory.

 _How fast things change…_

 _Arya_

 _Can't you say something else?_

 _No.._

Arya was startled by the reply, and smiled at the fact that the dragon had a sense of humor.

 _My dragon, now!_

 _I am…  
_  
She chuckled, amused at what he had said, then watched Eragon grasp Zar'roc in his hand with a small smile to Murtagh, then place the tip on Murtagh's forehead.

"I am honored that you choose to serve me, Rider Murtagh" The crowd cheered loudly, "I accept, as you accept all the responsibilities accompanying the station. Rise my vassal, and take your sword." Murtagh stood up and took his sword, then held it with both his hands, the tip pointing upwards and the symbol on the sword in level with his eyes.

Murtagh spoke in the Ancient Language, which only he, Arya, Eragon, Saphira, Thorn and the other elves understood, "I shall serve and obey your commands till my dieing day. I shall not harm you nor your family and loved ones. I am yours to command, as shall be all the Riders that follow me." Murtagh said, then sheathed Zar'roc and turned to the crowd, "Men of the Varden, Urgals under Nar Garzhvog, dwarves under king Orik and elves under Queen Izlanzadi. I stand before you, with my bonds cut free, and I have decided to repent my crimes by ensuring that the evil tyrant who calls himself King Galbatorix, is slain and a new era is begun. I shall serve the Lead Rider and shall always be loyal to him. Do not think I am evil, for I did not commit those crimes willingly. I was forced to do so by Galbatorix, and I have regretted and repented each and every one of them. I shall aid you to the best of my skill and knowledge and I swear I shall not harm you, or your families." Murtagh finished and retreated to his original position.

Eragon walked to the center of the stage and all eyes were on him. Arya held her dragon close to herself and thought,

 _What should I name him?_

 _Arya_

 _That is my name, you can't have it. Anyway, you are a male dragon, 'Arya' is for females._

"My friends, today we have been joined by not just one, but two Dragons and Riders. We have Murtagh and Thorn on our side, and we also have Princess Arya and the Green Dragon with us. . . . Now we have a real chance of victory. And victory shall be OURS!" Eragon said, and raised his drawn sword. All the men, dwarves and Urgals did likewise, they raised their weapons and roared, "VICTORY".

Arya smiled as he finished. She had helped him make the speech yesterday, and had made it short and quick. The green dragon squeaked loudly as Saphira and Thorn gave extremely loud roars.

Eragon got back to his place, next to her, and smiled at the young dragon. The dragon looked at him suspiciously, then decided that he was friendly and leapt from Arya's hands to his. Eragon grinned as he caught the little dragon and held it in his hands.

"Be careful, Eragon." Arya said worriedly as he raised the dragon and showed it to the crowd. The crowd cheered and roared again.

"Don't worry; I have placed wards on him. Nothing can harm him, at least until he grows." Eragon laughed, as the dragon squeaked happily, then hopped onto his arms and crawled to his shoulder.

"He is a lot different than Saphira was... he is more… friendly. Saphira was rather hard to impress. Other than Oromis and Glaedr, only Brom, Murtagh and Jeod managed to impress her… And you as well." Eragon said, as the dragon hopped of his shoulders and glided onto Arya's.

The procession lasted a few more hours, during which Orrin, Orik and Jormundur address the crowd. When it was over, everyone gladly retired to their own tent. The decision had been made that they would wait in Belatona until the elves captured Tierm, then begin the slow march towards Dras'leona.

As they walked to her and Eragon's tent, she saw many people looking at her and the dragon in her arms. She smiled at them, then decided that she better name the dragon.

"What do you think I should name him?" Arya asked Eragon and Murtagh.

"He's your dragon, you should decide. But I think it is too early, I named Saphira when she was able to say my name." Eragon said thoughtfully, and looked at the sapphire and ruby dragon in the sky.

"Really, I named Thorn as soon as he hatched. He was rather annoying at first, but then he became calm, strong and rather quiet, because of Galbatorix's torturing." Murtagh replied, a sad look on his face.

"But he has said my name today, and when I asked him whether that was the only thing he could say, he answered 'No'." Arya said, much to the surprise of Eragon and Murtagh.

"But it's too early for him to have said anything. It took Saphira three or four days to say even my name." Eragon said, and looked at the dragon who was squeaking at a man.

"Same with Thorn, he couldn't say anything for a few days, and when he did say something, it was 'Ouch'." Murtagh said and laughed.

Arya laughed as well, but she was a little heartened by the fact that her dragon was growing faster then Saphira or Thorn.

 _But you need a name…_

 _Yes…_

"Well, his scales remind me of emeralds, but the colour of his wings reminds me of the trees in Ellesmera… what name should I give him then?" Arya asked, thinking of many names.

"Well, I think you are looking for is Elmerald?" Eragon asked, smiling as the dragon hopped onto Arya's head. Arya winced and picked him up from there, then thought:

 _What do you think of Elmerald?_

 _No…_

"He doesn't like it, and I think that name sounds like it is meant for female dragons, not male." Arya replied.

"Then what do you think of Eslemerald?" Murtagh asked.

 _Well?_

 _No…_

"He doesn't like that one either….I think Ellesmerald would be good, what do you think?" Arya asked them, who nodded.

 _Do you like Ellesmerald?_

The dragon squeaked in happiness and licked Arya's face. Arya smiled in return, "I name you Ellesmerald, then."

They reached the tent, and Eragon rummaged in the saddlebags for something. He searched for a while, as Arya set Ellesmerald on the ground. He immediately tried to flap his wings and take flight, but he couldn't.

Eragon stood up with a golden eldunari in his hands, then signaled Arya to join him as he talked to his master.

 _Master Glaedr, I have fabulous news…_

 _The third egg has hatched?_

 _Yes, and it has hatched for Arya._

 _Very good, Arya, you my congratulations._

 _Yes master, but there is something I wish to inquire…_

 _What is it?_

 _Master this dragon, Arya named him Ellesmerald, is growing much faster than Saphira or Thorn. Can you tell us why?_

There was a pause as Glaedr thought for while before replying.

 _Eragon-finiarel , Arya Drottingu, have you ever heard of Rapid-Dragons?_

 _Yes master, I learned that they grow a lot faster than normal dragons for a few months, then the speed of their growth is reduced to that of the others. Are you saying that…_ Eragon trailed off and looked at Ellesmerald, who was toying with Murtagh.

 _Yes Eragon, I am sure that this hatchling is a Rapid Dragon. The phenomena of the birth of such dragon is many a times hereditary. I am know now that he is a Rapid Dragon._

 _But then who are his parents?_ Arya asked curiously.

 _I was a Rapid Dragon myself, for several months I grew very fast, almost three times the normal speed. All my offsprings were Rapid Dragons as well. So, Ellesmerald is a Rapid Dragon himself…. He is my offspring._

Arya was startled by what she heard, and she sensed that Eragon was even more startled by this.

 _But you never told me or Saphira._

 _I told Saphira, Eragon, but I asked her not to tell you. It would have been best if the knowledge that my offspring was with the king did not become common._

 _I understand, Master._

 _Good. You have only two weeks before leaving for Du Fells Nangoroth, Eragon. I suggest you proceed with Arya's and Murtagh's training after your journey. And Arya needs to strengthen her bond with Ellesmerald, teach him languages. Arya I think it would be prudent if you teach him the Ancient Language along with the common language. It would save us some time._

 _Yes Glaedr_. Arya replied, but she was more shocked and even angry that Eragon had not told her that he was leaving for Du Fells Nangoroth soon.

Eragon kept the eldunari away, and made to leave but Arya stopped him. Murtagh was about to follow Eragon but he stopped as well.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are going to Du Fells Nangoroth?" Arya asked him, holding his arm tightly. Eragon winced, then looked at her guiltily.

"I… forgot to tell you. So many things happened then that I could not tell you. When I leaned that I had to go, that fake tried to steal Ellesmerald's egg. I would have told you, but I forgot. I am sorry Arya." Eragon said, and turned to look at Murtagh, who had raised his eyebrows.

"I am coming with you." Arya said, smiling.

"So am I" Murtagh added, a grin on his face.

"Fine, but you will have to wait outside the doorstep. Only I can enter it." Eragon said.

Ayra and Murtagh were bemused, but Eraogn hurried out before they could question him further.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Torn Apart…

Eragon and Arya were lying on a grassy hill, a few miles away from the camp. It had been week since Ellesmerald had hatched, who had grown to the size he should have been after three weeks in that time. Eragon was sure that Ellesmerald would be ready for Arya to fly on in another week. Now, he and Arya were lying on the hill, looking at the clouds, just enjoying each other's company.

But Eragon had another worry on his mind. Ever since they had returned, Saphira had hardly spoken to him. She would spend the whole day and afternoon somewhere with Thorn, and come back by late evening. If Eragon would try to talk to her then, she would say that she was very tired.

 _I just don't know what is wrong with her. I have been trying to spend time with her and Arya equally, but whenever I try to approach her she just turns down everything I say._

His only comfort had been Arya. They would spend the whole day together, learning more about each other's past and character. By now, Eragon was sure that Arya would be able to figure out his true name, but he refrained from asking her to do so.

"Saphira hardly talks to me nowadays. She spends the whole time with Thorn, and when she returns, she is always too tired for me. What do you think I should do?" Eragon asked, rather depressed that his partner-of-heart-and-mind was ignoring him.

Arya looked up at him, and kissed him before saying, "I suggest you talk to her regardless. Tell her the pain you are in because she is not talking to you, then she might realize her mistake and learn from it."

Eragon smiled at her and kissed her again, "Thanks Arya, you seem to know exactly what to say to ease me nowadays."

Arya smiled beautifully, 'That is because I love you, and I always will."

They watched Ellesmerald dive towards them from the clouds above. His emerald green scales shone brilliantly in the sun. He landed in front of them then gave a loud roar to announce his arrival.

 _Hello Arya, Eragon, what are you two doing here?_

Arya chuckled,

 _We are spending time with each other._

 _Why?_

 _Because we love each other_

 _Okay…Is that why you stick each other's mouths together all the time?_

 _. . . It's called 'kissing'._

 _Right, I think I saw Saphira and Thorn trying to do something like that once, and when I asked them what it was they just growled at me and told me never to tell anyone this. Anyway, they don't like it if I am around anymore; they seem to think I am… putting my snout, or nose, into other people's business._

Eragon was a little surprised when he heard about Saphira and thorn trying to imitate him and Arya, and a little angry when he heard about Ellesmerald's problem and immediately decided to resolve it.

 _Don't worry Ellesmerald, I'll tell them to include you in their activities as well. But I think you should concentrate a little more on learning the languages from Arya. When are you going to start learning the Ancient language?_

 _Today, whenever Arya wishes to teach me_

 _Start now then, I'll listen._ Eragon said, and let go of Arya. Arya walked over to Ellesmerald and sat down next to him.

 _Yeah, you might learn something! Ellesmerald grinned wolfishly at him._

 _Good joke Ellesmerald, I think you should know that I am going to be yours and Arya's mentor soon, so cut down on the witty remarks._

 _Sorry._

And Arya began to teach him the words of the Ancient Language. Eragon listened and listened as she taught him the various verbs, nouns, pronouns, adjectives and the rest. It was late evening when they finally stopped.

Eragon looked up at the sky and spotted a sapphire blue and ruby red dragon flying towards the camp.

 _Saphira, we need to talk._

 _About what?_

 _Many things, so you better make yourself comfortable in the camp, and don't give me the excuse that you are tired today as well._

 _Well, I am tired-_

 _It can't be helped_

 _Fine_

Eragon, Arya and Ellesmerald hurried over to the camp, and were soon walking among the tents. Ellesmerald was still small enough to walk comfortably in the spaces between the tents without knocking anything down. They reached Eragon and Arya's tent, and saw that Saphira and Thorn were already there. Murtagh's tent had been erected right next to Eragon's, so Thorn was able to sleep right next to Saphira and Ellesmerald.

Ellesmerald went and lay down on the other side of the tent, away from Saphira. Saphira eyed him concernedly, then turned to Eragon. Arya entered the tent, and told Eragon to come in soon.

 _What is it you want to talk about little one? I am tired and I wish to sleep._

 _Okay then, straight to the point, since you don't have time for me anymore._

 _That's not-_

 _Why are you so tired nowadays? What are you and Thorn upto, so far away from the camp?_

 _We are enjoying each other's company and having fun. Why?_

 _No, I was just a little concerned about the fact that you were imitating me and Arya, never mind that. . . Second, why aren't you letting Ellesmerald join you? Even he has a right to your company as you and Thorn have to each other's._

 _He needs to learn the languages, and he needs to learn the basic flying skills._

 _Then teach him, or ask Thorn to. He needs you two, or he will become isolated and I don't want that to happen, understand?_

 _Okay, anything else?_

 _Yeah, why are you behaving so distant from me? Whenever I try to ask you if we can fly together, you seem to be with Thorn or too tired to lift a wing._

 _I am behaving like that because now I have Thorn for company. I don't need to bother you._

 _Bother me? Saphira, I am always there for you, no matter what. Spending some time with me isn't bothering me, it is showing me how much you care for me._

 _You know how much I care for you. And, this is the way you were acting with me ever since you and Arya became friends. I held my tongue then, why don't you hold yours now? Finally, even I have gotten my heart's desire to have a dragon as a friend, and now you are trying to disrupt it?_

Eragon was shocked by what she said. He wasn't used to the anger and roughness in her voice and it seemed wrong to him that they behaved in such a way with each other.

 _Go Eragon, and enjoy yourself in Arya's cuddle, you will be happier there._

 _Saphira how can you say something like that?_

 _With my mind, now go and leave me be._

 _Please Saphira, tell me you didn't say that. I can't believe what I am hearing… you are asking me to leave you alone?_

 _Yes, and fast._

 _Saphira?_

 _Just go Eragon, I need to be alone sometimes._

Eragon gaped at her, sad and shocked at what she told him. Then he resigned himself to what she said, but tried to make her notice the pain and sorrow he felt at her words through their bond. But Saphira had cut it off, so that a very thin tendril, that could never break, remained.

Eragon sat down on the chair and buried his face in his arms, his mind filled with confusion for what Saphira had said

 _What could I have done to make her so angry on me? What could I have done?_

"What happened Eragon, what did she say?" Arya sat down in front of him, holding his arm.

Eragon looked at her sadly, "She said that she wanted to be alone and told me to go away. I don't understand, why she is behaving like this with me?"

Arya thought for a moment, "I think you better talk to her in the morning. Let us have dinner and then sleep for now."

They had their meal of bread, butter, fruits and a little faelnivr, after which they decided to go to bed. Eragon lay, bare-chested, Arya in his arms. He tried to sleep but couldn't, so he stroked Arya's hair gently. He kept on thinking back to what Saphira had said. He knew that he would not be able to sleep unless he talked to her, and asked her to forgive him for anything wrong that he had done.

He softy extricated himself from Arya's arms, then crept to the exit so that he would not wake his mate. He walked out, still bare-chested, and went towards the asleep form of Saphira. He looked at her sapphire scales reflecting the light of the moon, then woke her up.

 _Saphira_

Saphira yawned, then looked at him, a little irritated.

 _Eragon, what is it so late in the night?_

 _Saphira, I am here to ask you for forgiveness for anything wrong I have done to you. I did not do it knowingly or purposely, and I did not notice the mistake I made later on either. Please, will you forgive me?_

Saphira turned to look at him, a great sapphire eye looked into his own.

 _Eragon, you have done nothing wrong…_

 _Then why do you punish me in such a way? You know how painful it is if you refuse to talk to me, then why do you do it? What have done to deserve it, O' Great Queen of the skies?_

Saphira gave a sigh.

 _There is nothing like that, little one._

 _Then why do you treat me such? Am I getting in your way? Am I holding you back, or are you ashamed of me?_

 _No, Eragon, I am not ashamed of you. I am proud to have you as a Rider. I just wanted to be alone with Thorn and get to know him better. And I was a little angry because you spend all your time with Arya. . . . I was selfish as well, I suppose. I thought very less about your feelings, and I wanted to spend all my time with Thorn. I forgot about you, even though you didn't forget about me, even after you found out that Arya loves you. But you spend all your time with her, so I thought. . . ._

 _I don't spend all of it with Arya, I try to come and talk to you, enjoy myself with you as I used to. But you are always too preoccupied for me._

 _. . . Yes, I am, and I think things will be this way for sometime._

 _Why is that?_

 _I want to mate, Eragon!_

Eragon looked at Saphira, a bemused and astounded, then chuckled quietly.

 _What is so funny?_

 _Nothing…can I spend tonight with you, at least?_

 _. . . Sure you can._

Eragon walked to her side and lay down next to her, his head against her warm and soft belly. She coiled her tail around his chest and spread a wing over him, covering him from the world.

 _I love you Saphira, and I always will._

 _I love you too, little one._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: A Humorous Tale

"There you are Arya." Eragon said, and gave her Saphira's old saddle. It was perfect for Ellesmerald, who was still young. In the two weeks since he had hatched, he had grown taller than Arya, his squeaks had deepened into roars, his talons and fangs had become long and deadly, his wings longer than his body.

Eragon smiled as Arya kissed him in thanks, then helped her tie the saddle onto the young dragon. He had grown three times faster than normal, and was the size Saphira had been six weeks after she hatched. But his body was a lot different than Saphira's. his build was much more broader and muscular. His body was a lot like Thorn's. Still, the dragon was kind, gentle and friendly. His personality was a lot different that that of Saphira's or Thorn's.

 _Thank you, Eragon._

 _My pleasure, Ellesmerald._

"Can I ride him now?" Arya asked hopefully. Eragon smiled and nodded, then tried to contact Saphira. To his disappointment, she wasn't close enough, neither was Thorn.

"Eragon, I want to change his name." Arya said, pointing at Ellesmerald.

Eragon looked at her with amazement, "Why? It is a good name, and conveys what you think of him."

Arya looked at him sadly, "Unfortunately, Thorn teases him because of his name, so he has been asking me to change it for a few days. . . What do you think?"

Eragon thought for a while, "There are many names of great dragons that I knew, there's Ohen the strong, Briam, Greteim, Valinor-

 _Valinor sounds nice…_

 _Looks you have great valor to choose that name._ Eragon chuckled.

"Yes, Valinor is quite good, he was a great dragon. Will you name your son Elinor, then?" Arya asked, looking at Ellesmerald, now Valinor.

 _Maybe…_

Murtagh was standing next to Eragon, watching Valinor with a gleam in his eyes. The dragon roared, and took off as soon as Arya had strapped herself into the saddle.

"Have you noticed that Saphira and Thorn are spending a lot of time together?" Eragon asked, looking at the green dragon.

"Yeah, I have. It has become rather lonely nowadays, I can't think of what to do. And Thorn is always away with Saphira, he returns only at night and tells me that he has learned more about hunting." Murtagh said.

"I think we should visit some people. We are leaving for Du Fells Nangoroth tomorrow, and it would be good to say our goodbyes. We won't be returning for a month perhaps, because I am going to start yours and Arya's training." Eragon smiled as the green dragon did a barrel roll.

"Yeah, but lets get going and meet those people you pointed out." Murtagh began walking away.

Soon they had reached Roran's tent, Blodhgarm and the other guards stood outside. Eragon knocked on the wooden supports and shouted, "Roran, it's me and Murtagh."

"Come in" was the reply.

"How are you Roran? It has been some time since we talked." Eragon said, embracing his cousin.

"I am fine, Eragon. How are you Murtagh?" Roran smiled at Murtagh.

"As well as ever, thanks to Eragon." Murtagh replied.

"Come on, sit down, my cousins don't need to stand in my own tent." Roran offered them the chairs. He himself sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So Eragon, what is new?"

Eragon looked at Murtagh, "I, Murtagh and Arya are leaving for Du Fells Nangoroth tomorrow. There is something I must do there. The thing is, I am going to start Murtagh's and Arya's training after it, and I have decided to do it away from all these people. This might be the last time we meet for a month or two."

Roran looked at him with raised eyebrows, then grinned, "To think my brother would become a mentor to his own brother", he gestured at Murtagh, "and also the Princess of Elves." Roran gave a small laugh. Eragon laughed as well and said, "At least you can't force me to do anything now. I remember you used to bully me to taking secret messages to Katrina when I was just a boy."

Roran's grin widened and he said, "I might not be able to do that, but I can still tease you. What is between you and Arya nowadays?"

Eragon blushed, the tips of his ears a bright shade of red, "Well…. We just confessed our love to each other and we are together now."

Roran and Murtagh began laughing when they heard him, "It fits, I think, the Princess of the Elves is the wife of the Lead Dragon Rider." Roran gloated.

"Yes it fits, I'll love to see what you both go ahead with." Murtagh added, laughing even more.

"Alright, enough! Roran, elves don't believe in marriage. They take up mates for as long as they want, then they get separated if that's their wish." Eragon said with a sad look on his face. Roran and Murtagh both looked at him, dumbstruck, then howled with laughter.

They continued to talk with Roran, teasing and making fun of each other. Murtagh was very witty, for a change, and laughed the loudest. They enjoyed themselves for a while, and Arya joined them soon, so Eragon decided it was time for him and Murtagh to leave.

"Flying is so fabulous! It helps to calm a disturbed mind, and even the most depressed may regain their joy in it. It was so nice to finally be able to fly Ellesmerald, excuse me, Valinor. Saphira and Thorn have been teaching him flying maneuvers. And I finished teaching him the Ancient Language yesterday. Now all he has to do is practice what I taught him." Arya said joyfully, and Eragon embraced her.

They left and headed for Nasuada's tent, as Valinor flew off towards Saphira and Thorn. Eragon nodded at Murtagh.

"We are going to Nasuada's tent and I want to discuss something very important about the hearts with her and Queen Izlanzadi so be prepared for a long explanation. . . . And I think you should confess yourself to Nasuada now itself." Eragon finished and he got a punch in return.

They announced their arrival, and entered the tent. Nasuada was sitting behind a desk, writing ceaselessly. She smiled at Eragon and Arya, but her eyes froze when she saw Murtagh.

"Hello Nasuada, we came here to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow and returning probably when you reach Dras'leona. I have to take care of an important matter, then begin their training." Eragon said, amused at Nasuada's reaction to Murtagh.

"Hi Nasuada, how are you?" Murtagh said awkwardly. Nasuada scowled and replied, "I am fine Murtagh, and I can see you are good as well."

Eragon smiled at them, then walked over to the mirror, on which the image of the Queen appeared moments later. The queen seemed to be thinking intently about something. She was alone in her tent, and was clad in her armor. There was a sword on the table next to where she sat, and it was red with blood.

"Your Highness?" Eragon asked, rather disconcerted by the Queen's inattentiveness. She looked up, and nodded at Eragon, who began the elvish greeting. When all of them had been greeted, Eragon asked, "Your Highness, have you captured Tierm?"

The Queen looked at him coldly, "Yes, we have managed to capture Tierm, but I think that the number of casualties on both sides would have been far fewer if we would have had a dragon and rider on our side."

Eragon kept his face impassive and replied, "I suppose, but the protection of the new dragon and rider was my first priority, and I did not want to compromise them for a possibility. . . . Anyway, I have contacted you to discuss something important with Murtagh, who has helped us locate many spies among the Varden. But first: Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya.(May we be warded from listeners.)

"Now, Murtagh I want you to tell us exactly how many eldunarya Galbatorix has, or had before we stole some from him." Eragon said, and to his surprise, and everyone else's, Murtagh began laughing loudly.

"Sorry, but the tale is one of the funniest I have ever heard, and is another proof of Galbaltorix's false pride and arrogance. You may or may not know, but Shruikan does not serve Galbatorix willingly. He is a name slave, just as I and Thorn had once been. But he is bound to Galbatorix by the most severe oaths and cursed dark magic. There are only two ways to free him, that's his death or the tyrant's." Murtagh chuckled again before continuing.

"But Galbatorix is quite cunning when it comes to hiding his treasures. Cunning maybe, but not smart! After the fall, Galbatorix had five hundred eldunari," Eragon and Arya gasped, Nasuada was shocked and even the Queen seemed surprised, "and three dragon eggs. But he did not have all five hundred for himself, he lost a lot of them when he used all their energy, or smashed them in his fury. He had given ten eldunari each to the thirteen Forsworn, thus, he lost a hundred and thirty there itself. He lost many of them while trying to break into the minds of the strongest of the dragons, and he smashed many of them in his anger, if they managed to defy him for too long. That is why, by now, he has only three hundred left." Murtagh paused for breath, "The Forsworn were rather careless with their Eldunari, and used them needlessly, thus, all of the eldunari with the Forsworn had been lost. Galbatorix was really angry when they asked him for more, and denied their requests. He kept the exact three hundred with him all the time from then on." Murtagh laughed again.

"He kept them in a few secret tunnels underneath his castle. In three tunnels, fifty eldunari with one dragon egg were kept, in a fourth tunnel a hundred were kept along with Shruikan. And the remaining fifty were kept in his personal chambers because he needed energy for his stupid experiments" Murtagh grinned at all of them, then continued, "It was one of his biggest mistakes. He didn't make Shruikan swear that he wouldn't harm the eldunarya. Shruikan immediately recognized the flaw in the plan and destroyed all the hundred eldunari in the tunnel. He even attacked the soldiers who tried to control him with magic. Finally the king stopped him, and tortured him rigorously for what he had done. Galbatorix had gone lunatics in his rage, he lost a considerable amount of energy and it was due to his best servant. This happened nearly two decades ago, after Morzan was killed." Murtagh finished and smiled.

"So, Galbatorix has only two hundred eldunarya . . . . out of which we took eighty-eight. That means he has only one-hundred-and-twelve. And there are three Dragon riders on our side along with the elves, men, Urgals and dwarves. We are evenly matched then, unless Galbatorix makes anymore of those fakes, which will be a big problem." Eragon said, and looked at Arya who nodded. Izlanzadi seemed satisfied by his assumption as well and so was Nasuada.

"Now, we have a real chance of victory now.' Nasuada said happily.

"Aye, we do, but I am still wondering why Galbatorix left for Vroengard? He might be going to Doru Araeba, but if that's the case then he would have told his most trusted man that, al least, I think he would." Murtagh said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but he didn't say anything about Doru Araeba, he just said Vroengard." Eragon told them, then a thought came to him.

"I wonder if the Riders had an outer base of some kind, outside of Doru Araeba but in Vroengard? If that is true, and Galbatorix overlooked it in the Battle of Doru Araeba, then I think, he must have left to enter it." Eragon muttered, and everyone else's face darkened.

"There must be a way to find out." Nasuada said, anxious.

"I think only time will tell for sure, since we do not have a single evidence of such an out post. Utgard was an outpost if great significance before Vrael's death. It was named Edoc'sil. After Vrael passed, it has fallen into ruins, there is nothing but Vrael's and his dragon's body there now. Everything of value was taken from there a long time ago." Arya supplied, a grim look on her beautiful face.

"Well, I think that we should visit Utgard nevertheless, but that will have to wait until yours and Murtagh's training has been completed and we have captured Dras'leona." Eragon responded, a plan forming in his mind.

"Murtagh, I am still a little confused how Thorn growth is so fast. He grew to be Saphira's size in nearly two months." Arya looked curiously at the red rider.

Murtagh had a grave look, "Galbatorix increased the speed of his growth. . . You know that our body grows when more and more muscles are created. It is the same for dragons, though their muscles are created at a much faster rate. To grow our body, we need to have energy. That is another way of increasing muscles, rather than rigorous exercising."  
"Galbatorix put a lot of excess energy into Thorn, energy that had to be used somewhere before Thorn burst from it. It is an extremely painful process and was one of the torture methods of Galbatorix." Murtagh paused to breath, "Anyway, he manipulated that energy to increase the growth of Thorn's muscles to an alarming rate so that he would be able to hold his own against Saphira. We did not about Glaedr then, so Saphira was the only worry. He did the same for his tail, when it was cut short by the older dragon. But it uses Thorn's own strength, and it grows more slowly. But the point of his tail will never return, though it will grow to its former length and size." Murtagh finished.

Eragon was horrified at the process, it was unnatural and evil. But another question intruded his thoughts, "What about Thorn's eldunari? Did Galbatorix take it?"

Murtagh grinned again, then winked at him, "Yes, he had taken it but I nicked it back. When we returned from Gil'ead after defeating the…older dragon and Rider, he was torturing Thorn and had taken me to the Throne room with him. I lost control of myself in my anger and made to attack him. But when I was about to stab him, he blasted me towards the end of the room. A split second before the magic hit me, I saw Thorn's eldunari in his pocket and swung my free arm towards it. I grabbed it just as I was flung backwards, but he was laughing like a maniac, so he didn't notice it." Murtagh pulled out a red gem from his pocket and showed it to them.

Eragon eyed the red eldunari apprehensively, "One last thing, how can you make yourself as fast and strong as an elf? If it isn't dark magic, then it could be very useful."

Murtagh nodded, "It's a spell that will keep on draining my energy. I can place the spell on myself, and use energy from another source." Murtagh tapped the ruby on Zar'roc wire wrapped hilt.

Izlanzadi was looking at them with an impassive expression, "Very well narrated, Rider Murtagh. You do have great courage to attack the king in his own throne room. . . Eragon and Arya, I will just tell you once. Stay away from each other, or it will be disastrous for the both of you."

"Let us return to our tent Eragon, I must sleep and you must rest as well." Arya grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside the tent with her, ignoring the Queen's outraged look.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: A Request That Can Never Be Fulfilled.**

"Eragon, how many months do you think it will take for Valinor to grow to Saphira and Thorn's size?" Arya asked, as Eragon pulled off his bright blue tunic.

"By the speed at which he is growing, I think, four months at the least, maybe a little less." Eragon replied and lay down on the bed.

She was in a simple teal nightgown, which hung a little loosely on her slender body. But she noticed that Eragon could not keep his eyes off her, even though he tried to act as if he wasn't staring.

"How do I look Eragon?" Arya asked as she stood next to his bed. Eragon looked at her and smiled warmly.

"You look like the most beautiful elf I have ever seen, and will ever see." Eragon replied, but Arya scowled heavily at him. He must have got the message, because he continued, "You look like the morning star in the dawn, and the white rose among its coloured counter-parts." Eragon said, his smile lovely and his eyes filled with his affection for her.

Arya beamed, pleased and rather flattered by his reply, and lay down in his arms. They shared a kiss, then relaxed completely to rest and ready their bodies for the long journey ahead.

"I look like the mate of the most handsome man and elf in Alagaesia." Arya replied happily, her head comfortable on his chest. Eragon pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead. They lay there, waiting for sleep to come.

Eragon took a deep breath as the black hair of his beloved mate rested onto his face. Oddly, he could not smell the usual pine needles. He had not smelled them for a quite a long time, ever since Belatona.

"Arya, your hair…"

"What about them?"

"They used to smell of crushed pine needles, why don't they smell of it now?"

Arya moved her head so that her hair covered all of Eragon's face. He coughed as the hair entered his mouth, then brushed them off.

"I stopped them from smelling like that." Arya pulled her hair away.

Eragon looked at her questioningly, "Why? It was such a beautiful smell…"

"Because of the effects it had on people, especially humans. Do you think I am a fool? I noticed your reactions whenever the smell reached you nose." Arya said mischievously.

"I see, well can you put it back now? I really loved that smell." Eragon asked her hopefully.

"No, I don't think so. I don't want more people to lust for me… I am happy with one idiot." Arya placed her ear on his heart, listening to the steady beats.

"I am glad, especially since a Princess of Elves rarely becomes the mate of an idiotic Lead Rider." Eragon chuckled. Arya laughed at him, the sound of soft streams.

Awkwardly, a clear voice rang out from outside after a few minutes, "Eragon-vodhr, may I have a word with you?" it was completely controlled, and did not betray a single emotion.

Arya recognized the voice immediately, "Its Naeivya, Eragon. Be careful, she might try something again since you are leaving tomorrow."

Eragon looked at the entrance to their tent, and reluctantly let go of her. Arya let him move her arms away from his body, and she laid her head on the pillow as he got up and grabbed his tunic.

"I think it will be better if you come with me. There is less chance for her to try anything with you around." Eragon said, as he pulled on his boots.

"I am always with you Eragon. Maybe not physically, but mentally, I am always there." Arya gestured at the emerald on her necklace. Eragon grinned and nodded.

She entered his mind.

 _I can see and hear through you._

 _That is good, just don't take control over my body._

Eragon walked out of the tent, and was face to face with Naeivya.

"Come with me, I have a better place to discuss this." Naeivya grabbed his wrist and began to lead him out of the camp.

 _That depends on what Naeivya does…_

 _Arya!_

 _Oh, all right, I won't do it unless absolutely necessary._

 _Well, you can do it if you wish, I won't be able to resist anyway, so who's going to stop you?_

 _You shouldn't confess your weaknesses so easily, whether the person may be friend or foe._

 _I suppose I shouldn't._

Naeivya wordlessly led him towards a small hill, which had a single apple tree on top. They walked quietly, Eragon conversing with Arya about the possibilities of the situation, and Arya trying to figure out the best way out of it.

They soon reached there; Naeivya stopped under it and took a look all around them then muttered a few inaudible words.

"There, now nobody can eavesdrop on us, and we can talk without fear for nobody can see or hear our conversation." Naeivya said in a satisfied tone.

 _That's what she thinks!_

 _Let's see what she wants._

"What is it that you want to talk about, Naeivya alfa-kona?" Eragon asked, looking up at the tree. It had a few apples, and they looked dawn red and quiet attractive.

 _Pay attention to what she is saying, Eragon_

 _I am paying attention; I am just not looking at her._

"Eragon-vodhr, the Queen is most displeased by the fact that you and Arya are leaving tomorrow."

Eragon looked down at her suddenly, "How does she know of this?"

Naeivya looked at him, her face a little guilty, "I told her, when you told me and my companions that you were leaving, and that too, on Glaedr's orders."

Eragon nodded for her to continue, he had told his guards about the eldunari when they had returned from Uru'baen, and had told them about his journey as well. But he had not told them where he was going.

"Well, she has asked me to try and stop you, or at least Arya, from leaving. . . So, are you going to stop if I asked you to?" Naeivya smiled, knowing the answer.

Eragon smiled as well, "Of course not, and nor is Arya. She is needed for what I am going to do there, and so is Murtagh. And I don't want to be separated from Arya, so even if she didn't need to come, I would take her with me regardless.'

Naeivya nodded and said, "I tried and failed… but there is something else, Eragon… I have something to tell you. I cannot rest until I do." She placed a hand on his shoulder and held it firmly. Arya felt Eragon raise his eyebrows at Naeivya, but she ignored him.

 _Eragon, she is going to do something wrong, you must stop her._

 _I will, but let us find out what this is all about._

She heard Naeivya say, "Eragon, my heart aches whenever I see you with Arya. I cannot let the two of you be together." Eragon was surprised, but Arya remained suspicious.

Naeivya placed her free hand on Eragon's other shoulder and held it firmly as well. Arya felt Eragon try to step away from her, but she held his shoulders too tightly.

 _I don't want to push her away. That might be disastrous._

 _Calm down, I will do it._

 _No wait; let's hear what she says next._

"Eragon, I love you. I truly love you, and I do not want to see you killed. Things are with Arya now as they had been before. She had two companions earlier, and she has two companions now, you and Murtagh. Please, Eragon, do not be with her. Please let her go. You will bring death upon yourself by staying with her." Naeivya was pleading with him by the end.

Arya felt Eragon stir, then open his mouth to say something but she commanded it to be shut. She couldn't believe that NAeivya was trying to win Eragon over again, expecailly since Eragon had made it clear that he wouldn't accept her the last she had tried.

 _Don't say something stupid._

 _Arya, let me speak, if you think it is wrong then you can make me say whatever you like._

 _. . . .Go ahead!_

"Naeivya I told you earlier, I cannot fulfill your request, I cannot return your love. And I cannot fulfill this request either. Death is a doom that is upon everyone, nobody lives for ever. And my doom may be close, what with Galbatorix still ruling. I am sure that my being with Arya has no part to play in my death, unless she is taken away from me, which I will not be able to bear. I cannot let Arya go, for I love her too much. We have spent a lot of time together, so much that she knows me very well, Naeivya, so well that I am sure she can find my true name if she wants to." Eragon said which pleased Arya.

 _Well, you are right, Eragon, I can tell your true name, but I won't. It can be a tremendous burden, and it can be risky as well._

 _Nen ono weohnata, nuanen drotting abr pommuria hjarta. (As you will, beautiful queen of my heart)_

 _I love you too._

Naeivya looked at him with an expression of hurt and surprise, "Aren't you afraid that she will figure out your true name and seize control over you? If she did, she could make you do anything." She told him. Arya felt amusement in Eragon, and heard him laugh.

"I trust Arya with my entire being, and I know she won't betray that trust. And, as for finding out my true name and controlling me, it is something that is not required. She can make me do whatever she wants to by just making me look into her eyes, so why does she need my true name? I love Arya and I always will, Naeivya, so I say it once again: please stop pursuing me for I am not going to leave Arya. I am… just as attached to her as Faolin was. I will not leave her even if you held a knife to my throat." Eragon said, and saw the face of the completely astonished and disbelieving Naeivya.

 _Eragon, what makes you think I can control you?_

 _You already have, making me shut my mouth and telling me to do this and that. I told her what she expected the least, but from another perspective._

"How can she control you when she does not know your true name?" Naeivya asked, and leaned close to Eragon, almost hugging him. Eragon grabbed her forearms, under Arya's command, and pushed Naeivya away.

 _I wonder what it feels like when there are two beings controlling your body simultaneously._

 _Do you really want to find out, Arya? I can take control of your body once in a while._

 _Of course_

"Love is a strong bond. It can bind you thicker than any chain and still leave you freer than a hunting eagle of the Beor Mountains. The love I have for Arya is stronger than any promise I have made in the Ancient Language, it has changed me and I am sure that it will change me even more. I am bound to her for ever, and I am proud of it." Eragon replied.

 _Stop being so foolish Eragon; I give you a lot more freedom than normal mates give._

 _I know you do, but these are hardly normal times._

 _Yes, but I don't make you eat what I want you to eat, I don't make you wear what I want you to wear and I don't make you sleep where I want you to sleep._

 _I know you don't, and I am grateful for it, though I am not so sure about the sleeping part._

Naeivya suddenly jumped forward and embraced Eragon tightly, catching him by surprise because he had been talking to Arya. She held on, unwilling to let go.

"Eragon, please don't be like this, I love you. Do I not have any place in your heart; do you not feel anything for me? Am I just a puppet or a tool for you to throw away after you are done using me?" Naeivya said, and she was crying.

Arya was surprised at what Naeivya had said, not only because she was crying, but the words she had said were exactly the ones that Arya had felt when Eragon had broken their friendship.

 _Eragon, the love she has for you-_

 _Arya, let me handle this, I know what she is saying. I know how to make her leave me and be in peace with herself, though the process may be a little harsh._

 _As you wish._

 _Eragon, I thought you were happy with Arya, why are you cuddling with the other elf?_ An amused voice said in his mind.

 _Saphira?_

 _Yes._

 _I'll explain later, but right now I must make her go. I cannot return her love, Arya has it with her, and she will always have it._

 _I remember your reaction to the dreams you had of her, and when you did not even know her name._

Arya was surprised at this and her curiosity got the better of her.

 _Really Saphira? What did he feel?_

 _Arya?_

 _Yes, I am here._

 _Saphira and Arya, please be quiet, I am trying to get away from Naeivya and you two are gossiping!_ Eragon said, irritated, as he tried to free himself from Naeivya.

 _Sorry_

 _Sorry_

"No Naeivya, it is nothing like that, but you must understand. I have loved Arya ever since I saw her, without her knowing about it. As the months passed, my love for her grew; it gave me strength and a reason to live for. She may have rejected me but I knew that I would always be there for her, no matter what happened. And… did you love me when I had been nothing more than a cripple?" his tone had a slight edge to it.

 _Eragon, there is no need to-_

 _Be quiet Saphira, I know what I am doing._

 _Eragon, you are being too-_

 _Quiet Arya, let me handle this._

Naeivya looked up at him, pain etched on her face, "Eragon, I did not know that-

Eragon cut her off, "You did not know that I could be healed, you did not know that I would become the lead Rider, you did not even consider the pain I had gone through."

Tears were sliding down Naeivya's face. Eragon grabbed her forearms again, and pushed her away from him, "You see Naeivya, your love for me is because of what I am, not because of who I am. The request you have made cannot be fulfilled, and please do not try something like this again, for it will only give you pain. I can remain your friend, but do not expect me to love you as you wish, for it is impossible. I cannot leave Arya, and I will not leave her. That is my final decision." Eragon said and made to leave, but Naeivya grabbed his wrist again, not letting him go. Arya saw her through Eragon and knew that she really had been hurt due to the refusal, a lot more hurt even than Faolin's refusal.

"Another thing Arya has beaten me in. She has managed to thwart me in each and every thing, no matter how hard I try. This is no different, though it will most likely be my death. I cannot live in a world that has no love for me, I cannot live here anymore. Arya has defeated me in each and every matter, except in the art of practicing deceit, which she will not even attempt. I am sorry, Eragon I s-should not have troubled you, y-you should be happy with A-Arya for the rest of your life." Naeivya said and fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably.

Pity rose in Arya, Eragon and Saphira were likewise affected. Eragon made to turn and leave, but Arya stopped him.

 _Why?_

 _Just let me control you._

 _. . . .Alright, I am yours._

 _Don't I know it?_

They melded their minds, and Arya was able to move Eragon's body like her own. She bent down and placed an arm on Naeivya's shoulder, "This is not a loveless world, you will always find love for you. All you have to do is look in the right place. Naeivya, I and Eragon shall help you, if ever you need it."

 _You should have said 'I and Arya' not 'I and Eragon'. This will surely alert her._

 _Be silent Eragon, I know whereof I speak._

 _By your command,_

 _Oh, I really will control you until you stop being so poetic._

Naeivya looked up in shock, her face wet with tears that she had tried to wipe away, and her clear blue eyes still filled, "Arya? How can you speak through Eragon when we are so far away from you?"

Arya smiled through Eragon and said, "I can control him for he let me. The trust and faith we have in each other is rare, and pure. He has done things for me that no one else will even attempt, not even Faolin. Faolin could not have fought himself and won, he could have spent sleepless nights by my side if I had been injured due to his mistake. He could not have separated me from him for my own safety. He would have believed that he could protect me himself, which in the end, was the reason for his death. I, nor Eragon, wish to hurt you, we will help you Naeivya, but you must promise us that you will not get in between me and Eragon again." She finished with a firm voice.

Naeivya looked at Eragon and said, "I do not accept your help Arya. If you would have wanted to help me you would have done this sooner. When you defeated me at sparring, I begged you to teach me how to fight properly and what did you do in return? Just laugh and tell me to respect my superiors. When you bested me in magic, I pleaded for you to help me improve, and what did you do? Just tell me to get lost. When you showed more prominence than me at leading, I asked you for advice, and what did you say? I did not have what it took to be as good as you…" Naeivya wiped her eyes, and sniffed.

 _Is this true Arya?_

 _Y-yes, it is._

 _I can't believe it, you were so-_

 _Please Eragon, I was rather immature and young at that time, please don't judge me like that. I was just a child._

 _Fine, I am not angry on you, just surprised that you could do something like that. I love you Arya, and such a small thing can't change that, but wasn't I a child at the Agaeti Blodhren?_

 _Yes Eragon, you were. That is why I forgave you for your mistakes._

 _I suppose._

"I will not accept your help now Arya, though I will gladly accept Eragon's. I have no love for you, Arya, and I do not care what you say. You have always been arrogant and proud when it came to people who you had won against." Naeivya placed a hand on Eragon's cheek.

"I knew that Eragon was hurt beyond repair when you rejected him, for I had been watching from a distance. I began to move ahead to comfort him, but thankfully Saphira showed up. I now know how hurt Eragon was, for I feel the same, and I hate you for what you did to him. I will not see any harm come to him on my behalf, but do not expect me to be pleased with you. I cannot forgive what you did, and I never will!"

 _Enough Arya let me take control of my own body now._

 _Yes Arya, let Eragon do what he has to._

Arya did not respond, for she had realized her mistake. She had realized the biggest flaw in her character, and the reason why she always underestimated everyone. She understood now the clear reason why she had become a quiet and isolated person after Faolin and Glenwing's death. She had felt that she had been above everyone else; she had felt that no one else had suffered more than her.

She had thought that no one cared for her, and that she would not speak with anyone whom she did not know or care about. Eragon, Oromis, Dathedr, Ajihad and, to some extent, her mother had been the only ones with whom she had confided in. She had not cared for anyone else after Faolin's death, except Ajihad for he had always been a good friend to her, her mother who had asked her to open her feelings, Oromis because he had always been comforting, Lord Dathedr, who had been like a father to her when Evandar died, and Eragon for he had been the only hope for the people. When Eragon had been crippled, she knew that he needed support and comforting for he would think that he had failed Alagaesia. She cared about him due to the pain he had been feeling, and tried to take his mind off it. She had tried to-

 _Arya, don't think of such things. I am not with you right now, but Valinor will be. I am sure he is coming as fast as he can to you for he can sense your distress. I want you to confide each and everything in him, for he is your dragon and has every right to know. Do you understand?_

 _Y-Yes Eragon._

 _Then do as I say._

She let Eragon take control of his own body but waited to see what he was going to do.

Eragon held Naeivya by the shoulders and said, "I can understand your pain Naeivya, and I never wanted anyone to go through it, so I shall ease it for you." And he pulled her into a gentle embrace, trying to stop her from crying.

"Eragon, I-I should not have said that to her, I should have kept c-control over myself. She was only trying to h-help me, what have I done!" Naeivya cried and held Eragon more tightly, making him wince in discomfort.

 _What should I say Saphira, Naeivya really is depressed._

 _Tell her to apologize to Arya in the first chance she gets, for that is the only way she can be comforted. . . and let us hope that Arya will accept the apology._

 _She will, she accepted mine even after the foolish things I said to her._

"Naeivya, I have only one advice for you, and that is to ask Arya for forgiveness for what you said. She may or may not forgive you, but that is the only way.' Eragon said. Naeivya nodded with her head on his chest, but did not let go.

"Tell me this at least Eragon, did Arya love you when you were a cripple?" Naeivya asked, still hugging him. Eragon was a little perturbed, for he had never thought about it.

"No, she did not love me, for I was just an immature child then. But she was a good friend to me, and she did help distract me from the pain whenever I lost hope. At least, it was like that for a while." Eragon said, then slowly doubt began to make its way into his mind.

 _She may not have loved me then, but why does she love me now? I am just as old as I was at that time._

 _Eragon, I think she loves you for what you are…your youth is not a problem, you are immortal. You will grow old anyway, so what difference does it make?_

 _It does not make any difference, I was wrong._

"See? She did not love you either, then why does she love you now? Because you are the Lead Rider or because of how you look? When did she confess her love to you?" Naeivya asked triumphantly. Arya was outraged at how Naeivya was slowly poisoning Eragon against her.

"She confessed it in Uru'baen, Naeivya, but she loved me a long time before that. When I nearly killed myself in Belatona, it was because she loved me that she slapped me. I had not thought what would happen to her if I died, I had just thought that… maybe I wasn't that close to her. I regretted it later on, but the time we spent there in the clearing was really different than what I had expected. I had my suspicions then, but I discarded them for I thought that Arya was just a close friend to me. I was wrong, but everything turned out for the best." Eragon muttered.

"Don't be a fool Eragon, you know that she fell in love with you only and only after you became the Lead Rider, not before. She loves you, yes, but does she love you for what you are or who you are? I love you for your gentleness, your kindness and the way you behave with people. I love you for being lenient with me, and correcting my mistakes. I love you for who you are Eragon, I love you as the person you are, not as the high authority you are. . . .But I think it fits, doesn't it, if the Princess of the elves is the mate of the Lead Rider?" Naeivya seemed to be at the edge of winning Eragon over. Arya was scared, and knew that the only thing that could save her from losing Eragon was Eragon himself. And in his mind were doubt, fear and pain. He did not know what was right, and he didn't know what to do.

 _Arya loves me for who I am, as a person. Of that I am sure, but… why didn't she love me earlier?_

 _Eragon, she was still much too grieved with Faolin's death to consider loving someone else again._

 _How do you know this?_

 _Imagine yourself in her situation. Would you have fallen in love again so easily? You are fortunate that she did return your love, or you might have been rejected a second time._

 _You are right Saphira, I was wrong… again. I really need to have the intelligence of a dragon._

 _Then the specialty of the dragons would be gone._

 _Forget the idea then._

"Naeivya, Arya did not love me earlier because she had loved Faolin deeply, and had probably been too sad and grieved to consider loving someone else again. That is why she did not love me earlier, and as for falling in love with me after I became the Lead Rider…. That was just coincidence, nothing else." Eragon said confidently. Arya was relieved when she heard his reply.

"Naeivya, I must get back to the camp. Saphira is calling me, and I have a long journey to begin tomorrow. . . .And do not try to poison me against Arya again. I won't tolerate it anymore. Now return to your companions, I am going with Saphira. Good bye!" Eragon said, and pushed her away from him, rather roughly. She gave him a pained look, then began to walk back to the camp with drooping shoulders.

Eragon stood there, looking at her, then turned his gaze upwards to see an emerald green dragon flying as fast as he could towards the camp. He smiled as a sapphire and ruby dragon followed and began to walk back himself.

 _You really are wise Eragon._

 _Thank you, Arya, now please do as I ask. Valinor is anxious as it is._

 _Yes Eragon, but please don't take too long. I am waiting._

 _You are not sleeping with me today._

 _What?_

 _Yes, I am sleeping with Saphira and you are sleeping with Valinor._

 _What about Murtagh?_

 _With Thorn._

 _Not Nasuada?_

 _Hopefully not_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Someone To Love….

"Nasuada, Dras'leona is a tough challenge. When it falls, Uru'baen will be completely isolated. The only towns or cities we haven't captured are too far away for Uru'baen to get resources from, and its armies are too small to attack all of us. Uru'baen will be on the defensive this time, not the offensive." Jormundur summed up, but Nasuada unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

She, Jormundur and Norhem, a man who had spent ten years in Dras'leona, were discussing the best way of taking over the city. Nasuada had just asked Jormundur his opinion of the result of the capture of this city. It was nighttime, and the three of them were tired, Nasuada the most.

"Forgive me Jormundur, but I am exhausted. I had a sleepless night yesterday, and I have been under a lot of work," Nasuada said, "I think we better continue this discussion tomorrow, with all the leaders."

Jormundur gave her an understanding smile and nodded at Norhem, who bowed and left. Jormundur stood up and took his leave as well, after which Nasuada collapsed onto her chair, trying to calm down.

 _What is happening to me? I couldn't fall asleep yesterday, today I can't focus, what is wrong?_

In truth, she was under to much pressure and always had some work or the other. She was almost always busy, and she only got free from her duties late at night. Even then, her dreams would remind her of the constant problems she had to solve tomorrow. Life was constant suffering for her, and she wanted to ease her tired mind.

 _I want a friend, someone who will always be with me…someone who will be with me just as Eragon is with Arya, someone who I can trust, someone whom I can love…_

She was surprised at her own thoughts, for she knew that her responsibilities would not her have such a relationship. Even if she did get someone, who would it be? Who would love a woman with such great enemies, such great problems?

 _Someone with equally great foes, someone with equally great troubles, but who can it be?_

And she began to think of any men who were in the same predicament as her. Her thoughts turned to Orrin, who was a good friend of hers and had helped her countless times. But she knew that she couldn't have him, nor could he have her for they were both as different as Urgal and dwarf. But then, was there anyone else?

She relaxed a bit as she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder wherever it wanted, not paying attention to her thoughts. She almost fell asleep, when all of a sudden, there came a feeling of longing to her. She had felt it only twice before, and for the same person, whom she believed she had loved, but her feelings had changed since then.

 _Murtagh…_

She remembered the first time she had met him, and how friendly he had been. She remembered that she used to visit him almost thrice a day, and they used to talk to great lengths on any topic that was started. Oddly enough, they had agreed on various subjects, and Murtagh had been able to tell her a lot of things about Galbatorix's administration. She, in turn, had told him how she had outwitted her father political enemies, sometimes without Ajihad even knowing of it. She recalled how they had become good friends, even though Nasuada knew of his heritage.

Then, at the eve of the Battle of Farthen Dur, he had expressed his concern for her and had come to her room when Ajihad had to set him free. As he had come inside, Nasuada had understood that given his way, Murtagh would never desert her and would always be there for her. He himself had confessed that he cared for her deeply and that he would never willingly go against her. She longed for him to always be with her, but it had not been such as she had hoped His death had hurt her a lot, but she had been more disturbed by her father's death and the problems in the Varden.

Over the time, she had tried to forget the feeling that she had just missed finally having a good, caring friend. But everything had changed at the Burning Plains, it had taken all her self control to not cry out, grieved for his condition. Indeed, at first she had been worried about Eragon being alive or dead, but when she was sure he was, and he had told her everything he could about Murtagh's plight, she been pained more than ever before. All her hope of having him back had been shattered. She had hated him then, for he had betrayed her and the Varden, but then she learned form Eragon that he had done it unwillingly.

And now, he was back and he was on their side. When he had entered her tent during that meeting, she had almost got up and jumped forward to hug him. Again she had longed for him to come to her. Again she had wished that they could become friends, but this time friendship was not the only thing she had felt for him. She had felt something else, something different.

 _What did I feel? And what was I thinking? Perhaps my work is beginning to drive me crazy. I-I can't love him. He is…no, I can. But do I love him? Why do I feel like this with him, when I have never felt it before? Why do I feel so…attracted towards him?_

She had not thought of it, but now that she did, she understood the matter perfectly.

 _I don't know…maybe I do love him and that is why I am so…Yes, I love him and that is why! Murtagh…but can I confess it to him, can I tell him this? What if he does not accept, what if he does not love me? I shall have a broken heart, which I doubt will ever be mended._

She looked around, then decided to leave the matter for tomorrow, when she would be at her best. Things as delicate as this needed a fresh, rested mind, she concluded.

Leaving the chair, she finally settled down on the bed in the inside of the tent. Her feelings were settled now, her emotions had been uncovered. Tomorrow was going to be a sad day for her, since Murtagh was leaving then.

She woke up half an hour before dawn. Her mind and body felt rested and well, though she was still sad about the fact that her beloved was leaving. Things were moving too fast for her liking, and they would have to slow down a bit.

 _Time itself is an enemy now, and I think that I better go to him and talk for a while. He has not even come to meet me, maybe he is shy? No, it can't be._

Getting up from her chair, she went to her closet and brought out the best dress she had. She felt that she needed to wear it today, for she thought it was a special day.

Her dress was bright orange, like a setting sun, and was extremely soft and attractive. It was light, and wound around her body with unceasing grace and beauty. She looked at herself in the mirror, then smiled.

Next she brought out a comb and pulled back her hair. She combed them for fifteen minutes, and placed a pin to stop them from coming forwards. She smiled again, and left for her command tent.

She settled on her chair, her mind bliss of feelings. She felt her love for Murtagh, she also felt the fear of his rejection, and yet again she felt her grief for his coming departure.

 _I must do something…I must let him know it in some way. Otherwise, I shall be too distracted to concentrate on the invasion on Dras'leona. There must be a way…_

"Rider Murtagh requests an audience, Lady Nasuada," one of the Nighthawks shouted.

Her heart jolted into the air, and her excitement rose to such an extent that she stood up.

"Let him in," was her reply.

Murtagh walked in, dressed in a fabulous red tunic. Zar'roc glimmered on his belt, but he seemed to be a little tensed, even though he seemed to bee trying to cover his feelings.

He smiled at her, "Good Morning Nasuada . . . . I am leaving today, so I though I might just come and say goodbye."

Nasuada felt her heart sadden, though she smiled before she could help herself, "Too bad that you have to leave so soon. Please sit down."

Murtagh looked at her a little nervously, and sat down exactly in front of her, "There is something . . . . else I wanted to tell you, Nasuada."

 _He is going to confess it! Oh…he is going to confess his love to me…_

She thought excitedly, but hurriedly looked down and began to smoothen the wrinkles of her dress, "Yes, what is it?" she asked in her most charming tone.

 _Please Murtagh, confess your love to me. Please Murtagh, don't let me down._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Confessions Before The Journey

 _Wake up._

 _Shut up._

 _Come on._

 _Get lost._

 _MURTAGH!_

 _WHAT?_

Murtagh bolted upright and smacked his temple onto Thorn's wing. Cursing, he lowered his head and looked at the thin, translucent, red membrane, wondering how he had got there.

Then he remembered that he had been sleeping with Thorn last night. He gave a hard yawn yawn, and moved out from under the wing. Thorn was eyeing Saphira longingly, who was sleeping with Eragon next to her belly.

They were in the small clearing between his and Eragon's tent. The clearing had been specially made for the dragons, and had a couple of wooden benches next to the place where the dragons slept.

 _She is so beautiful._

 _I suppose…_

 _I feel the same way about her as you feel about that ebony-oiled-skin-Nasuada._

 _Great, though I already know that._

 _Good and where do you think you're going? I didn't wake you up so that you could walk away._

 _Then why did you wake me?_

 _I woke you because I was getting bored and I needed to talk to someone._

 _You hardly talk to me nowadays; all you do is fly around with Saphira and enjoy yourself, not caring about what I feel. And now you wake me so that you can talk to me? Just great!_ Murtagh thought resentfully, glaring at the red dragon.

 _I am sorry Murtagh . . . . I should have realized it sooner. I was just a little…preoccupied with Saphira and my own emotions to notice you. I really am sorry…_

Thorn twisted around and pressed his snout onto Murtagh's face. Murtagh smiled and stroked him between the eyes. He hummed softly, licking Murtagh's cheek.

 _It's alright; I don't have much of a problem, enjoy your time with Saphira . . . . You will treasure it if you and she are torn apart._

 _Why do you say this, small one?_

 _Because I have experienced it, that's why. No matter, I have something to take care of._

 _What is that?_

 _It's personal._

 _Oh, you are going to confess to Nasuada, right?_

 _. . . . Right!_

Murtagh pulled on his best clothes, then belted on Zar'roc and left. He walked towards the red pavilion, thinking of the best way to confess his love. It was just a few minutes after dawn, and the day was just beginning.

' _Nasuada, I love you, and I loved you ever since I saw you' Nah, she will slap me straight on my face. I think I should give her a gift, but what can I give… Eragon! He made a necklace for Arya, if I can persuade him to make one for Nasuada, then I can give it to her. Yes, that's it._

 _Stop being a fool Murtagh._

 _Why, what's wrong?_

 _You should give her something that you have made yourself, not something that you asked someone else to make. . . . Look at Eragon for example, he has done a lot for Arya. When they were running away from the Helgrind, Arya was depressed about something and Eragon made her a lily. Then when Arya slapped him after I was captured and you…vanished, Eragon made her a beautiful white rose. And when it was her birthday or something, Eragon made her that necklace himself, even the emerald. But he didn't tell anyone, not even Saphira, how exactly he had made it. And the necklace is connected to his mind or some such matter, so that he and Arya can stay in contact wherever they go._

 _Oh! He is quite noble…_

 _And he is your younger brother, which means you should be nobler than him._

 _You are right._

 _So?_

 _I will ask him, or force him, to teach me how to do that, after which I will make it myself._

 _All the best!_

Murtagh ran as fast as he could to Saphira, then saw Eragon's head poking just outside from under the wing, the rest of his body covered. Murtagh slapped Eragon lightly to wake him up. After a couple of hits, Eragon groaned and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"What is it?"

"I need your help, it is rather urgent." Murtagh said.

"Now? We have more than four hours before we leave, and all the packing is already done." Eragon protested, rubbing his eyes.

Murtagh slapped him again, making him wince in discomfort, "If you don't help me, I swear I will tell Roran what happened yesterday."

Eragon looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What is it that is making you so desperate? Its not like you."

Murtagh frowned, "I will tell you, but just get up."

Eragon grunted, then tapped Saphira. She lifted the wing a bit so that he could crawl out, he stood, yawning and stretching. Murtagh stifled a yawn himself, then said, "I want to learn how you made that necklace for Arya, and the gemstone."

Eragon gave him a heavy scowl, his eyebrows joined together to form a rather formidable 'V'.

"Why is that, brother?"

Murtagh blushed and said, "I-I want to give a gift to Nasuada….and confess my feelings to her, and I thought this would be the best."

Eragon's face cleared, "Let us sit down, then we can discuss this." He and Murtagh sat down on a wooden bench and made themselves comfortable on opposite ends of it. Eragon nodded, and Murtagh could tell that he was finding it rather difficult not to smirk. Murtagh ignored the thought and listened attentively as Eragon began teaching him.

He explained how the ground under them had all the elements present in it, but they were too few and the particles were too small to be dug or mined out. But with the right words of the Ancient Language, it was possible to acquire them.

"Which metal do you want to make the necklace out of?" Eragon asked him.

"Err, gold would be nice." Murtagh said, imagining Nasuada wearing a golden necklace with a ruby the size of a walnut on it.

"Now, do you have some backup energy?"

"Yeah, it's in here." Murtagh placed his hand on the jewel on the pommel of Zar'roc.

"Take the energy from there, then replenish it later. . .fine?" Eragon said, eyeing him sternly.

"Yes" Murtagh replied, and immersed himself in the energy in the sword.

"Good, now repeat after me: Kuldr, rïsa lam iet un malthinae unin böllr." Eragon instructed.

"Kuldr, rïsa lam iet un malthinae unin böllr" Murtagh repeated, intending the words as a spell. The ground under him shimmered, and began to boil like heated porridge. Golden dust flew out from it and onto Murtagh's outstretched palm, where it was bound into a large orb, bigger in size than his fist.

The energy it took to get the gold was tremendous and Murtagh was sure that he would have blacked out if he would have used his own strength. He grinned at the orb, then looked up to see a smiling Eragon.

"The first lesson I taught my brother, and future apprentice, is a success. Now for the next one! Do you have anymore energy in there?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh shook his head, "Not much, there's hardly a fraction of it left."

Eragon nodded, then placed a hand onto Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh felt a fresh wave of tremendous energy come into him, which he immediately transferred into the jewel. He looked, astonished, at Eragon who chuckled.

"How did you…?" Murtagh asked, perplexed.

Eragon waved a hand and said, "Later, now I must teach you how to make a gem. I must teach you both how to make a gem." Eragon said waving at Arya, who had just woken up and was coming over to them. She seemed to be rather pleasant, even after what had happened yesterday.

"Eragon" Arya said, happily embracing him.

"How do you feel Arya?" Eragon asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I am fine, just a little disturbed by what I heard yesterday." Arya rubbed her eyes.

'Don't worry, it is gone. Did you take my advice?"

"Yes, it was really nice. He understood me perfectly…" Arya said, then kissed Eragon, embracing him again.

 _Sometimes, I really get annoyed with those two._

 _Come on, they have been through a lot together. Let them enjoy each other's company._

 _How do you know all this?_ Murtagh asked, frustrated that Thorn knew many things that he didn't.

 _Saphira told me._

 _I should have known.  
_  
"Okay, time for the first lesson I am going to give the two of you simultaneously. I will teach you how to make water into gemstones." Eragon said as Arya let go of him and came to stand next to Murtagh.

 _I can best her in this!_

 _Careful, she has experience of decades in magic._

 _Then I am determined all the more._

 _Good._

All three dragons growled at each other and came to watch the lesson. Eragon made Murtagh and Arya place some water on their palms, then he had them think about the similarity between the gem and the water. Arya came up with the answer immediately, to which Eragon nodded.

Then he had them imagine that the water on their palms was not water, but the gem they wanted to make, and when the image was fixed he told them to say 'adurna'. Murtagh and Arya closed their eyes. Murtagh got the image ready in his mind easily, and focused intently on it. He drew the energy from the ruby on his sword and gasped "Adurna".

The energy was almost exhausted, but the water vanished from his hands and a little bigger than usual, diamond shaped ruby took its place, glistening like one of Thorn's scales in the sunlight. He looked at Eragon, grinning, then turned to look at Arya, who said "adurna" after a couple of minutes. The water on her palm glittered and emanated a soft emerald light, it began bind together like an orb and seemed to grow solid. There was a blinding flash of emerald light and a ruby, similar to the sapphire on Eragon's ring, was lying on her palm. She opened her eyes, panting due to the effort, then gaped at the ruby.

Murtagh grinned at the fact that he had beaten Arya, looking at his own walnut sized ruby. Eragon nodded at both of them, then gave Arya some energy.

He then taught Arya how to summon metal from the ground. Arya smiled and seemed to understand everything perfectly. Murtagh gaped at them, because he had asked half-a-dozen doubts during his own lesson, whereas Arya did not ask a single one.

When Arya had learned it, Eragon had them shape the metal and attach the gem onto it.

They both learned quickly and soon Murtagh had a necklace in his hands, and Arya had a ring in hers. The necklace Murtagh had made consisted of thick golden chains spiraling around each other majestically, and ending with a strong clasp at the end. The ring Arya had made was slender and of silver. The metal was the shape of intertwined leaves, as if they were blowing in a breeze. The leaves were smooth and cool to touch.

"Right, now give those to whom you want to give them to. Be back after… a couple of hours, we are leaving then.' Eragon instructed.

Murtagh nodded, then turned and ran towards Nasuada's tent. He reached it within a few minutes, and asked the Nighthawks to announce his arrival. The Nighthawks glared at him suspiciously, then announced his name. Nasuada told them to allow him in, so he hurried inside, the necklace hidden behind his back.

Nasuada was standing in front of him in a beautiful orange dress, which flowed like wind around her body. Her hair was combed backwards, bound by a pin. Try as he might he could not help but look at her. He smiled warmly at her, then said, "Good Morning Nasuada . . . . I am leaving today, so I though I might just come and say goodbye."

Nasuada smiled at him as well, "It's too bad that you have to leave so soon. Please sit down."

Murtagh sank into a chair exactly in front of Nasuada, who remained standing. He felt extremely nervous, "There is something . . . . else I wanted to tell you, Nasuada."

Nasuada smoothened the wrinkles on the dress and asked sweetly, "Yes, what is that?"

Murtagh felt a rush of excitement as he stood up suddenly and walked over to stand right in front of her. Then he sank to one knee, and held out his hand, "I love you, Nasuada, I love you a lot and I always will till my dieing day, will you take my hand?" He said, finally freeing the emotions that had been accumulating inside him for several months.

Nasuada looked at him, astounded, startled, her eyes wide and her eyebrows raised as high as they could go. They remained in that position for a minute, and Murtagh's hopes began to fail.

 _What if she does not accept me?_

 _You are done for…_

Then Nasuada smiled pleasantly, and held his outstretched arm in both of her own and said, "I love you too, Murtagh, and I shall gladly accept you hand."

Murtagh laughed happily as he stood up and he and Nasuada hugged each other, then kissed passionately. It was the first kiss both of them had ever had, and they were delighted, pleased and astounded by it. But both of them didn't notice a woman enter and leave with a smirk on her face.

"I loved you ever since I saw you in Farthen Dur.I loved you so much, but I was scared that you would reject me, so I held my tongue," Murtagh said.

Nasuada smiled and kissed him again, "You should not have kept this to yourself. You should have told me, for I loved you as well. It took me some time to realize it, but I loved you too."

Murtagh was happy, the happiest he had been in his entire life. He had never felt the joy of having someone who loved you, as Nasuada loved him. He was, now, truly free.

 _It has finally happened…_

 _I am happy for you._


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Parting Confessions

Eragon looked at the two of them. Arya held the ruby ring in front of her, then put in the pocket of her leggings whereas Murtagh turned on the spot and ran as fast as he could towards Nasuada's tent.

"Looks like he is determined, rather different than me," Eragon said, and sat down on a wooden bench. Arya sat down beside, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I wonder if those two will get together, because if they do, then things will get rather good with you." Arya lay down on the bench, placing her head on Eragon's lap.

"Why will things get good with me?" Eragon asked, gazing into her beautiful eyes as he stroked her hair.

Arya closed her eyes as the soothing sensation comforted her, "All three brothers, you, Murtagh and Roran, will have found your beloveds. You really can be happy then" said she.

Eragon looked at the sapphire and ruby dragon, who were walking in circles around the emerald dragon, "Perhaps, but that does not imply anything. Roran is already married, I can't marry and Murtagh has still to confess his love… so, things are rather complicated."

"It looks like you really do love me then, don't you?" Arya placed a hand on his cheek and pulled his face so that their eyes would meet.

"Arya, of course I love you." Eragon muttered.

Arya looked at him seriously, "Then why did you doubt me yesterday? Why did you lose the golden faith that you had in me?"

Eragon was shocked that she knew of it- he tried to look away from her but her hand didn't allow it-, "I . . . . don't know Arya, I regret it now, but what Naeivya said struck a nerve. I really feared the fact that you did not love me as I loved you, so that is why I doubted you. But I don't doubt you for any reason anymore, and I really am sorry…."

Arya's expression was of clear satisfaction, "You really are unpredictable, Eragon, very unpredictable."

Eragon bent down and kissed her, then hurriedly straightened up when he heard a voice say, "Hello Shadeslayers, having a good time?"

Eragon looked up to see Angela walking towards him and Arya, Solembum trotting behind her. Arya tried to get up, but Eragon placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her down.

"Nothing escapes your notice, does it Angela?" Eragon asked as Angela sat down beside him, and Solembum leapt onto her lap.

"No, but you two are not the only love birds around, I was just visiting Nasuada and I found her and Murtagh…kissing." Angela laughed.

Eragon and Arya laughed as well, "Looks like Murtagh did have the nerve to tell her." E

Angela looked at Arya, who was lying with her head on Eragon's lap, then at Eragon. Solembum purred deeply and jumped onto Arya knees. Arya looked at him quizzically, and Eragon was sure that he was telling Arya something. He secretly entered her mind then.

 _Listen carefully, for this is of utmost importance to you._

 _When shards of metal shall be made, and your happiness shall be drenched, you shall have a new mentor. Your life shall change exceedingly then._

 _You may not be able to know the problem of your beloved, but when the time comes you will have to protect him. He shall try to save you, but his life will be in your hands._

 _This is all I shall say, make of it what you will._

With that Solembum jumped of Arya and returned to Angela's lap, where he curled up. Angela looked at Arya, then at Eragon again, "Arya, would you like me to tell your future? I have offered to tell everyone's who spoke to Solembum, so I think I shall make the offer to you as well."

Arya looked at her gratefully, "Thank you Angela. Tis' really appreciated."

Angela smiled and pulled out the knucklebones of the dragons. Eragon looked at them, and he remembered when Angela had told his future.

With a pang he remembered that his fate had been to leave Alagaesia forever, though he had tried to forget it several times.

Angela placed them carefully on the bench, then exclaimed, "Manin! Wyrda! Hugin! "

Just like last time, the process of the knuckles bones repeated, and Angela studied them carefully. She smiled at first, then her face turned a little grave, and graver, then finally showed shock.

"What is it, what does it say?" Arya asked, getting up and looking at Angela. The herbalist looked at her in complete astonishment, then beckoned her closer.

"Infinity or long life, which we already know," Angela said. "But then things get a little grave. Here it says that you will have an epic romance, which has already begun. Your loved one shall never desert your side, except once, due to the situations. The love you shall share will be pure, and you will live together for the rest of your lives," Angela smiled at them as Eragon and Arya kissed.

"Still, there are sad things as well, a death is close Arya. A death which will bring you great pain and grief, and even more suffering. Even your loved one will not be your side at that time, but he will try to help you. He will be in graver danger then, and only you will manage to save him," Angela looked at her sadly, "And worse is this, when a great battle will be raging around you and no one will be able to help you, an old enemy will come to your aid. Death is imminent even on that day." Arya tensed, but Eragon wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

Angela showed them the final knucklebone, "And here is the worst of all. You shall leave your ancestral home and leave this land. You shall have a new home, far away from your old one, and you shall have new company."

Eragon looked at Arya, who was wide eyed, and seemed to be afraid.

"What can this mean? Angela, what can this mean?" Arya muttered to her.

Angela shook her head, "Calm down, Arya, it is not so serious. Things will happen when they will happen, and you can't escape them. Relax, and enjoy your time with Eragon, that will help you the most."

Arya nodded at her, and Eragon said, "Enough of this, let us talk about something else."

"Like what? How many dimples the moon has?" Angela asked, laughing.

Eragon muttered, "Angela, I remember you mentioning in Tierm that you were older than you appeared. How old are you exactly?"

Angela looked at him sternly, "Well, promise me you won't laugh when you hear it."

Eragon and Arya nodded, "I am. . .I was born a hundred years before the Fall…"

Eragon's jaw dropped, and Arya's eyes widened, "That means, your age is more than mine and Arya's put together… fantastic." Eragon said, fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

"Angela, you were almost a hundred years old when I was born, how is this possible? How have you lived so long?" Arya asked.

Angela looked away from them, though Eragon could tell that her expression was that of pain and grief, "I-I am half-elf, I 'm the daughter of two dragon Riders. One was elvish and the other was human." She kept looking away from them, though Eragon could see that there were tears in her eyes. Solembum hissed.

"Angela, we won't tell anyone, I promise. You can tell us what is bothering you, we are friends now." Eragon said in the Ancient Language, and Arya promised the same after him.

Angela looked at him, sorrowful, "No, Eragon. It is something that I would like to keep to myself for now."

"Angela, if you don't tell someone, you will burst from it. Just look at yourself, where is the herbalist who was checking for toadstool, sorry, frogstools?" Eragon said, smiling at her, "You can tell us, we already promised not to tell anyone… I know what it feels like when you don't know your own parents. I had to live with it from my childhood as well." Angela nodded at him, and Solembum purred deeply. Eragon hoped that he could help the herbalist in some way, for she had helped him many times, and he owed her his life.

Angela bowed her head to look at Solembum, "They were both killed in the Fall, but I never met them. They left me with one of their friends, who treated me as vermin. I escaped eventually at the age of twenty-eight, and reached Tenga." Angela pulled out a kerchief from her pocket and wiped her eyes.

Eragon stared at her, shocked but then he entered Arya's mind, who was feeling sympathy rather than surprise.

 _How many more secrets exist around us?_

 _Probably many, but we must not be disturbed by them, for we cannot change them._

 _Yes, we can't change them. Poor Angela, she doesn't even know the name of her parents. She is much more unfortunate than me.  
_  
"I became his apprentice, and lived with him for a hundred years. He was long-lived as well, but I never knew why. . . .After those hundred years, I decided that I should go ahead and get some practical experience, so I left him and wondered Alagaesia for another fifty years or so, then I returned to live with him again. The Fall took place at that time, so I knew my parents were no more." Angela began to cry at this, then leaned on Eragon's shoulder. Eragon was taken aback to see the usual witty and lively herbalist become so distressed. He wrapped an arm around her nevertheless, much to Arya's irritation, who gave a small cough which Eragon didn't notice.

"But I knew that my father had been an elf so I went to Du Weldenvaden to get more information, I learned magic when I had lived there for a decade, after which I decided to return When I did return, I found my home burned down and only Urgals there, looking for something. Tenga was nowhere to be seen, so I left and came to Tierm, because I thought that Tenga had been killed. I met Solembum during that time…He told me about the Varden, and I decided to join them. I became a part of it when it was just a new organization, and I returned to Tierm." Angela finished, then began to sob uncontrollably.

Eragon looked at Angela, sympathetic for the way her life had wound around, and rather impressed by how she managed to keep a humorous attitude always.

"Calm down Angela, you know that Tenga is not dead. I promise that when I, Arya and Murtagh return, we will go to him. Until then, keep smiling, because your execution is not going to happen as long as the three of us are alive." Eragon said, and Angela got a little smile on her face, though she kept on leaning on his shoulder.

Eragon laughed before he could stop himself, "I will have to call you…. Great-great-great-grandma now"

Angela gave a shaky laugh, then let go of him. Solembum was purring lowly, and Angela gave him a small smile.

"How's Elva?" Eragon asked, trying to change the topic of discussion. Angela wiped her tears and took a few deep breaths before replying.

"Very annoying. She doesn't listen to anything I say, she just listens to her own conscience. If she wants to hurt someone, she does it and laughs. If she wants to make anyone regret that they were rude to her, then she does that as well. But she is clever enough to avoid you and Saphira. She knows that you, Eragon, won't be affected by her powers because you gave them to her, and she likes Saphira. Though I don't think her powers can affect dragons or even elves. I think it will only affect humans, dwarves and maybe Urgals." Eragon looked ruefully at the sky.

"Don't blame yourself for her fate anymore Eragon, you tried to heal her and you also accepted your mistake. There is no need to worry so much." Arya said softly, tapping his cheek gently.

 _Yes, little one, there is no need to ponder on it now._

 _I know Saphira, but it still hard for me to believe what I did to her._

 _I know…By the way, Murtagh won't come back until you go and call him yourself so hurry up._

 _How do you know that?_

 _Thorn told me._

 _Fine, we will go after some time.  
_  
They waited for Murtagh there, but when he didn't come for almost an hour, Eragon decided to go to Nasuada's tent.

"It will be fun to see those two. I can finally tease Murtagh, he has been annoying me a lot nowadays." Eragon said to Arya and Angela as they walked towards the command tent.

They reached the tent, and saw that the Nighthawks were sniggering. Eragon knew what was going on inside so he winked at them and he, Arya and Angela entered quietly. Solembum followed, flicking his tail from left to right.

Nasuada and Murtagh were embracing each other, their lips stuck. They were so entranced in their kiss that they didn't even notice Eragon and the others, who just stood there, chuckling and sniggering until the couple in front of them stopped.

Murtagh let go of Nasuada, he had the happiest expression Eragon had ever seen on his face. Nasuada, too, looked happier than she had ever seemed. They were both happy to be with each other, just as Eragon and Arya were.

"You have both finally gotten together. Congratulations, Murtagh and Nasuada." Eragon laughed when they both let go of each other, and jumped back in surprise. Murtagh looked at him in an annoyed way, and Eragon grinned at him. Nasuada just seemed to be embarrassed.

"So, are you both going to stay together anymore, for we must leave soon, brother." Eragon continued, then slapped Murtagh on the back.

Nasuada blushed as Angela continued to laugh at the both of them.

"When did you get here?" Murtagh asked angrily, trying to act as if everything was quite normal.

"A few minutes ago. Did you give it to her?" Eragon laughed again as Murtagh looked at him uneasily. He turned around and said, "This is for you Nasuada, it is the only gift I could make in the time I had." Murtagh pulled out the golden necklace.

Nasuada beamed at him as he clasped it around her neck, and kissed him again.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Denials and Remembrances

 _Ebrithil?_

 _Yes hatchling_. Glaedr asked, his tone a lot softer than it used to be. It seemed that he really was happy to speak to him, Eragon thought. Glaedr must have felt this, and Eragon sensed pride in his mind.

 _Not everyone gets to be the mentor of the special Rider who has been foretold in the oldest prophecy of the dragons._

Eragon smiled to himself, but he knew that it was thanks to his masters that he was like this.

 _And not every dragon and Rider get as great mentors as you and Oromis, ebrithil._

 _You honor us, young one, but you haven't contacted me for idle conversations, have you?_

 _No, master, what have the other dragons said about our request for aid?_

Disappointment emanated from the golden dragon's eldunari at this.

 _Some have agreed to help us, whereas the others have said that they do not wish to be used as mere tools again. All they wish for us to do is to smash them so that they can join their loved ones in the void. There is no way I can convince them…_

Eragon was exasperated and rather angry when he heard this, they could not defeat Galbatorix unless all the dragons in those eldunarya joined them. He asked, _How many have agreed to help us?_

 _I think five-and-thirty. Six-and-thirty including me but that is all, none of the others wish to help us, or don't want to._

 _Is there no way to persuade them?_

 _There is, but only Vrael knew how it. No other Rider could convince the eldunari to follow him or her._

 _I see…_

 _Don't give up hope Eragon. I shall always assist you, and remember what your father and Oromis said. Strength alone does not decide the victor; you need to be clever as well. Brom was clever, so he could defeat all his opponents. I doubt even you could defeat him in a true match where you need to use your metal fangs, and mind to attack together._

 _Perhaps, but ebrithil, how will we defeat Galbatorix if I don't have enough strength to overwhelm him? Assuming I do enter his mind through some loophole, then I would need to overwhelm all his thoughts and destroy his barriers from within before they can squeeze and extinguish my mind out._

 _I see you have grown cautious, very good, but we will have to figure this out ourselves. Not now, but later, when we can discuss it with all the dragons. They may not wish to aid you with their strength, but they will surely give you their advice._

 _Let us hope they will. . . Ebrithil, I have another thing that I wished to know, it is about Valinor._

 _Who?_

 _Ellesmerald, Arya changed his name to Valinor._

 _I see, what do you want to know? You know he is my son…_

 _Yes, forgive me if I sound impertinent, but who is his mother?_

Rage came to Glaedr at this question. He seemed ready to throw Eragon out of his mind at that very instant, and would have done worse had he would have had his own body.

 _Do not ask me that again, hatchling! I shall not tolerate it…_

Eragon had expected such a reply, but he was perturbed nevertheless.

 _But why master, even he has a right to know his heritage._

 _Now is not the time, I shall tell him when he is ready for it. Do not tell him about me either, not now at least._

 _. . . .As you wish_

 _Now I suggest you rest. We will be reaching Du Fells Nangoroth tomorrow, and I want you to be fresh._

 _Of course master._

Eragon retreated into himself from Glaedr's mind, then turned around to see Arya. They were halfway through the Haradac Desert, and had left the Varden the day before yesterday. They were going to reach Du Fells Nangoroth the next day.

"Yes Arya?" Eragon asked as he placed Glaedr into a small sack.

"I just wanted to be with you, nothing else." Arya replied, then spread her bedroll next to his.

Eragon silently lay down, and placed the eldunari next to him. Arya lay her head on his chest, and embraced his body. It was dark, and the dragons were exhausted but their Riders were pleased with the distance they had covered.

"Eragon, what did Glaedr tell you? I am your mate, I need to know. I thought we were not going to keep any secrets from each other." Arya asked, looking up at him.

Eragon looked at her, then placed his hand over the sack next to him.

 _Master?_

 _What is it now, Eragon?_

 _I don't know if you have learnt of this, but I and Arya are mates now._

The dragon was extremely amused when he heard this, and Eragon could tell that he was chuckling mentally, but he continued.

 _I promised that I would not keep any secrets from her, so can I tell her about the Rock of Kuthian?_

The dragon considered his words, then asked him.

 _Do you trust her?_

 _With my life_

 _With Saphira's?_

 _Yes_

 _Well then you have permission to tell her and her only. Have her promise that she will not tell anyone else about this. . . Now tell me, when did this happen?_

The thing Eragon really wanted to do at the moment was retreat back into himself, but, he thought, it wouldn't be too bad if Glaedr knew.

 _When we rescued Murtagh from Uru'baen._

 _Good, enjoy and treasure your time with her, for you never know when it might be taken away from you._

 _Yes Master, I will.  
_  
Eragon retreated to himself, then smiled at Arya, "Yes, I can tell you, but you must promise me that you will not tell anyone else this. Not even Valinor."

Arya looked at him questioningly, then replied in the Ancient Language, "I promise I won't tell anyone this, not even Valinor."

Eragon nodded, then told her all that Glaedr had told him about the Rock of Kuthian and how he believed that Eragon was the special dragon Rider. He told her about the festivals, and the creation of the first werecat, and how even he felt it was true due to what Solembum had said to him. Saphira, Thorn, Valinor and Murtagh were asleep, but Eragon and Arya continued talking.

When he was done, awe and wonder was on Arya's face, "This, this is something I never even considered! Kuthian… Yes, that was the dragon that had first used magic. That is why I had problem remembering it, for it had been written down somewhere and I had read it. But then, why couldn't I remember it sooner?"

Eragon kissed her tenderly, "I don't know, but there is no need to know about it now. Let us rest, for we have to reach there by tomorrow."

Arya smiled and laid her head on his chest as usual, then said, "Eragon, I wonder if Naeivya is alright. She really was hurt when you rejected her, though she may not have been as hurt as you had been when I-I did the same thing to you. . . she didn't even take your advice and apologize to me."

Eragon looked up at the sky which was dotted with countless stars, "I don't know, Arya. I don't know if she is alright. She might be, for I asked Blodhgarm to keep an eye on her lest she should do something foolish."

Arya relaxed again, then asked, "Can you show me the memory of when I rejected you?"

Eragon was unsure whether he should consent, then decided it would be best to let her know. He entered her mind,

 _Here goes, close your eyes._

He sent her the memory, and felt her emotions at it. He knew that she immediately noticed how he had been observing her, then how he had felt when they had arrived at the tunnel like cluster of trees. She felt him lose control of himself, and the desperation he felt when she answered him in the negative. She noticed the hurt and pain he felt when she rejected him completely, then saw him fall to the ground, crying uncontrollably. Eragon ended the memory there, and made to return to his own mind, but she stopped him.

 _Tell me, how you felt after I left you?  
_  
Eragon knew that she would be angry with herself, but he did not reject.

 _I felt hurt and pained. I regretted what I did, and I swore never to repeat such foolishness again. But I don't understand, you said that we could never be together, then how are we…?_

 _I told a half-lie then. I meant that the same person you were at that time could not be with me. You changed so much that I understood that in the end we could be together._

 _The credit for my change goes to you as well. Had you not rejected me, I would not have been as I am now._

 _I suppose it was for the best, though I still am sorry about it._

 _If you really are then give me the best kiss you can, and then let us sleep._

Arya smiled and gave him the sweetest and the most tender kiss she could. They kissed each other for a long time, treasuring their time together.

"I never even imagined that such a time would come." Arya said, as they let go of each other. Eragon smiled at her, then pulled her closer to himself.

"There is a cause for problems, though. I don't know how we will defeat Galbatorix without the help of all the dragons. We need their aid, but we can't force them to help us. What can we do?" Eragon asked, his thoughts of the battle that was imminent. If they did not get more aid, then they would surely lose to Galbatorix.

"Let us try and talk to them later on." Arya closed her eyes.

"I will talk to them now itself, I must try to convince them. Maybe… if they understand that I am the special Rider who has been mentioned by the dragon who first used magic, then they might help us." Eragon said.

He and Arya hurried to the saddlebags, and tried to contact the dragons but to no avail. The dragons refused to respond to them, and they ignored them even when he and Arya swore in the Ancient Language that they meant them no harm.

After several tense and irritating minutes, Eragon and Arya slumped into their blankets. Eragon was in a particularly foul mood. He had lost all his patience when the dragons did not even respond to them.

"Calm down Eragon. Getting angry is useless, calm down so we can find a way out of this." Arya said, as she sat down next to him.

"And what way might that be?" Eragon snapped at her. Then he realized that he was shouting at her for no reason.

"Sorry, I should have controlled myself better. You are just trying to help…" Eragon muttered to her, then dipped his head. Arya cupped his face in her arms, and turned it to look at hers. In that instant, her mind washed away all the anger and frustration from his mind. Grateful, Eragon kissed her, wrapping his arms around her body. Though they both knew that it was hopeless now. The eldunari were the only thing that could help them, and since they had denied help, all hope was lost. But the couple tried not to think about it.

"Enough of this Eragon, now show me the most favorite lesson that Oromis taught you." Arya said as she noticed his emotions. Eragon looked at her and nodded.

They joined their minds, and Eragon sent her a memory of the lesson he had received just a few days after the Agaeti Blodhren.

 _Oromis was standing in his house, supporting himself with the table. Eragon stood up after he finished writing the long answer about the nature of plants found in the Spine._

 _"Very good Eragon, very good indeed! You have improved considerately, almost alarmingly. . . .Now, we have a little practical lesson, outside. I shall need your support though; I am rather weak as of now." Oromis said as Eragon got up and hastened to his master's side._

 _They walked outside the house to the edge of the cliff, where Oromis and Eragon stood face to face. Oromis was standing with the support of a wooden stick that Eragon hurriedly picked up for him from the ground._

 _"So Eragon, today we shall discuss about loyalty, obedience and faith." Oromis said, and began circling around Eragon. Eragon nodded and stared at the ground._

 _"Do you trust me, Eragon?" Oromis asked from behind him._

 _"I do"_

 _"Will you obey each and every command that I give you?" Oromis asked as he limped around the side._

 _"I will, master."_

 _"Then I ask you to tell me why you are so downtrodden nowadays." Oromis stood right in front of Eragon, who kept looking at the ground._

 _"I have lost a good friend, master, due to my own foolishness. And I wish to apologize for my mistake, but she is not here."_

 _"Is it Arya?" Oromis asked quietly._

 _"Yes, it is…" Eragon replied, then looked over the edge of the cliff._

 _"Do you really regret what you did?" Oromis began pacing around him again._

 _"I do"_

 _"Then I command you to jump off this cliff." Oromis said, and stood behind Eragon._

 _Eragon whirled around, astonished, "Master, jump down this cliff?"_

 _Oromis smiled, "Yes Eragon, down this cliff. Right now!"_

 _Eragon gave him a hard look, then looked at the ground again._

Saphira, are you here yet?

Yes Eragon, we are just above you.

Then do me a favor, don't let Oromis see you, and catch me when I jump down the cliff.

Eragon, are you crazy?

Just do as I say.

. . . . Fine, wait until I am ready

" _Master, you are sure that you want me to jump down the cliff?" Eragon asked, and turned to face the edge._

 _"Yes Eragon, I am sure" Oromis replied, his smile still present, "I thought you were going to obey my each and every command, then why not this one?"_

 _Eragon gave him a smile as well then crouched, preparing for the dive._

I am ready, little one.

" _I promised that I shall obey all your commands, so I shall obey this one as well." Eragon said, and sprinted as fast as he could towards the edge and jumped off, ignoring Oromis's call," Stop Eragon, I didn't…"_

 _He fell a several feet, the wind whipping his face, and landed on his feet just on top of Saphira's back.  
_  
That was fun.

Now, tell me what this is all about.

Take us back up there, I'll tell you on the way. . . .Oromis wanted me to obey his each and every command, and he ordered me to jump down the cliff. So I did, and I asked you to catch me.

This will amuse him for sure.

 _They flew towards the crags, and landed next to the hut. Glaedr was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Eragon, don't ever do something like that again." Oromis said in an angry tone as he limped towards them. Eragon was sure that he would have got a few jabs from the stick if Oromis had been in a better condition._

 _"Master, you told me to jump down the cliff, so I asked Saphira to be there. Only when she was in place did I jump down." Eragon said, getting off Saphira, who growled in consent._

 _"It was extremely reckless on your part, don't be so irresponsible again." Oromis said in the same tone, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes._

 _Glaedr was grinning as he glided down to them._

Oromis, Saphira told me Eragon's plan. He was not being irresponsible. He was just showing that he had enough common sense to obey your command and still keep himself alive. . . This hatchling is bright, just like Brom.

Perhaps Glaedr.

 _Glaedr landed behind him and the entire hill shook as he laughed loudly. Oromis gave a look of relief and began to laugh as well.  
_  
Eragon ended the memory there, and pulled himself out of Arya's mind.

"That was quite reckless, but clever of you." Arya said, eyeing him sternly.

"I know it was reckless, but things hardly mattered to me after you rejected me. I thought I would be doing you a favor by… never mind. But that was the first time I did something Oromis did not expect me to." Eragon said, and laughed as he remembered the look on his master's face.

"I am sure he was quite angry at you after that."

Eragon kissed her on the forehead, then drew the blankets over them and said, "No, he wasn't, he just stopped underestimating me."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: A Bigger Problem…

"Stronghammer, we are in need of more men like you!" Nasuada exclaimed, surprising Roran.

"My Lady, it was just a suggestion. I did not mean you to take it literally." Roran was startled at the effect his idea had on the leaders.

A council meeting was in progress, and Roran was present in it with Captain Martland Redbeard, who was now a battle advisor, Orrin, Orik, Jormundur, Nar Garzhvog and Tiranna

"Roran, your idea is spectacular, if we can invade Dras'leona from the inside then attack it from inside as well as outside, they won't stand a chance. Especially if there are elves, dwarves, Urgals and humans together in the group that shall invade the city. I don't believe that the city will stand much of a chance then, and the only places that we need to conquer after it are the Citadel and the Cathedral. And we will have three Dragons and Riders on our side. I would like to see who would be courageous enough to try and fight against us then." Nasuada summarized, satisfied.

"Of course Dras'leona won't stand a chance, even if there are soldiers without pain. But there is another matter, My Lady. There will be fakes of Eragon and Arya, maybe even Murtagh around….who knows, there may be fakes of all the leaders of the Varden here. That is why I think it would be prudent if we know something about all the leaders that nobody else knows. I little cut or bruise on their arm would suffice, or a question whose answer only they know." Roran said, and Eragon had asked him to inform all the leaders of this.

The leaders looked at each other, then Nar Garzhvog pulled out a long dagger and made an 'X' on his left horn. Orrin pulled out a knife and made a cross on his left cheek. Jormundur did likewise, but on his right cheek. Orik stood up and said, "If you wish to figure the real king of dwarves from the fake, just ask me the name of my beloved wife. The answer is Hvedra."

Roran nodded at them, then pulled his own short blade and made a similar cross on his left palm. He showed them his hand, and asked Tiranna to stop the bleeding.

"There, now that we have that matter resolved, I suggest we make a proper plan to capture Dras'leona. I think it will prudent for all the leaders to stay toge-

There was a huge explosion just behind the side of the tent where Orik and Jormundur were sitting, they were blasted forwards and they fell to the ground on the other side. The walls of the tent were torn apart and a couple of dark figures could be seen outside.

With a curse and an oath, Orik and Jormundur stood up, and drew their weapons just as all the other leaders had. The Nighthawks entered the tent and surrounded Nasuada.

Hammer in hand, Roran turned to Tiranna, "Contact Eragon's guards, tell them that a couple of fakes have attacked and we need them."

Tiranna nodded and closed her eyes. The dark figures entered the tent and eyed all the leaders from under their hoods. They wore dark cloaks over them and reminded Roran of the Ra'zac.

"We are the kregoren, and we are here to kill all of you. DIE" They shouted and raised their palms. But there was a blinding flash of red, violet, blue, green and silver light and the figures were blasted back.

The fifteen elves arrived and stood, ready to fight, in front of them.

"Kregoren?" Orrin muttered.

"That is what the fakes call themselves. The one who tried to steal Valinor's egg called himself the same." An elf answered.

The two figures stood up, then pulled off their cloaks. All the leaders gasped, for in front of them stood Eragon and Arya.

"Die, rebels." The fake Eragon shouted and ran towards Blodhgarm, a dark green sword raised. Blodhgarm pulled out two long daggers and began to fight the copy.

Another elf with fair hair pulled out a slender sword and attacked the fake Arya. The remaining elves closed their eyes.

"Be careful Naeivya" A silver haired elf said.

The duel between Blodhgarm and Eragon was impossible for Roran to comprehend because they moved too fast. Their bodies were a blur and the sound of their swords a formidable music. It was the same with the other couple.

But…

The wall behind Roran was blasted apart, making him, Orrin and Tiranna fly across the room and land several feet away. Behind them stood five dark clothed, hooded men with long, pale swords. They grinned at them, then charged with a shout.

Roran got up with a curse and ducked just in time to dodge a slash that would have cut off his head. Snarling, he swung his hammer at the chest of the man, but it bounced off with a dull thunk.

 _Their armor is thick._

The entire tent was ruined now, and the cloth fell flat to the ground. Everyone fell in an entangled heap under the red fabric, then scrambled out. Roran yelled and brandished his hammer. Orik, Orrin and Jormundur answere his call and came to his side.

Roran blocked another blow, and saw men from the surrounding tents hurrying over to help them. Another twenty men in black clothes joined the earlier five, and fifteen more men joined Roran and his group. The battle was small, but Roran knew that they could win. He charged forward, Orrin, Orik and Jormundur by his side, along with five more men.

He blocked a low blow and retaliated with a smash onto the man's head. The helm did not stop him, and the man fell.

"Aim for their heads." Roran shouted, and attacked another man, just as Orrin parried a blow to his left and Orik cleaved off a man's head to his right.

He dodged to the side and crushed the man's neck, but the man laughed hysterically and continued attacking Roran. In a flash he understood that they were soldiers without pain.

Dodging the sword, he smashed the man's nose and skull. Whirling around, he parried another blow, but Orrin got a gash on his stomach. Roran jumped in front of the king and attacked both the men at once. Knowing he would not last long, he dodged the second man's vertical blow and kicked him mightily in the chest. Then he swung around and bashed the other man's face. Before the second man could react, he gave him a upward blow and finished him. Behind him, Orrin placed a hand over his bleeding wound and fell to the ground.

Orik and the some other men surrounded Roran and Orrin, who was grimacing in the pain. Roran looked at him gingerly, then stood up and said, "I can't do anything for this wound, Your Majesty, but Tiranna can." He nodded at a couple of men, who dashed off to get the sorceress. There were only eight of those twenty men left, but both the fakes were still fighting and six elves were standing there. The remaining elves were fighting the dark clothed attackers.

A human and a dwarf had been killed among Nasuada's guards. Orik's royal guards, Orrin's men had also joined them, so victory was close. There was a flash of white light, and an elf hurried over to Orrin.

"Tiranna is dead, two men attacked her and she was overwhelmed before we could help her." A man with a carelessly grown beard said gravely.

"A terrible loss, but we must get rid of these misbegotten swamps. Go and help the others and make sure that Nasuada is saf-"

"AHHH" A man screamed, and everyone turned around to see a blade protruding from Jormundur's chest. Roran was shocked as he saw Jormundur 's good natured face filled with fear and pain. He looked at Roran with horror, then fell to the ground as the blade was pulled back.

Roran looked at the man, furious, and readied his hammer. He knew he would avenge the death of the great man, and that he would not show anyone any mercy now.

He charged with a yell, as did three other men. Two more sneering men joined that man, whereas five others desperately tried to escape.

Roran made a mighty swing at the man's chest, but the blow was parried and a dagger immediately poked at Roran. But the blade stopped an inch away from his chest due to Eragon's wards, and Roran struck at the man's chest again. The blow was blocked and again the dagger made to jab Roran, but he grabbed the man's left wrist with his own and twisted it, making the dagger fall to the ground.

The man snarled and launched a series of attacks against Roran, who found it very difficult to block and parry the blows, and was saved many times due to the wards surrounding him. But he knew that the wards would soon run out and he had to end the battle as soon as possible.

After parrying another blow, Roran jumped back as the sword neared him, and attacked before the man could pull his sword. His hammer swung at the man's scalp and hit it, splitting it into two. Roran roared in triumph and turned around but something struck his forehead and he was engulfed in complete darkness as he fell to the floor.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: The Rock of Kuthian.

"I still can't believe this." Eragon said, looking at Arya.

"Believe what?" Arya asked sharply. Eragon wrapped an arm around her waist, but she kept looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I can't believe that we both are mates. I can't believe that you really love me. It was such an improbable thought, I felt that I would just continue to love you without you knowing about it, but I am glad that it was not like that." Eragon stared into Arya's mesmerizing eyes.

"Well then believe this." Arya whispered and kissed him.

Eragon enjoyed the kiss, then melded his mind with hers. They kissed each other for a long time, Arya wasn't letting him go.

 _Eragon, if you and Arya continue to keep each other locked, then we will never fulfill the greatest prophecy of Alagaesia._

Eragon gently separated himself from Arya, then locked his eyes with hers.

 _Hurry up hatchling, we don't have all day._

 _Sorry master._

 _I hope you are, you will regret it if you aren't._

 _. . . .Yes, we are going._

"Let's go Arya." Eragon reluctantly turned his eyes away from her and climbed onto Saphira's saddle, as she did the same with Valinor.

 _You love her a lot don't you, little one?_

 _Yes Saphira, you know that._

 _Of course…isn't this the place where the dragons came to mate?_

 _Yes…are you planning something?_

 _Maybe, but I am sure Thorn is._

 _Good Luck!_

 _Oh, shut up…_

They had reached Du fells Nangoroth, and all they had to do now was to reach above the mountains and find the peak of the tallest one.

Saphira jumped into the air, Thorn and Valinor followed. They flew for a long time, trying to get above the looming mountains, which were taller than the mountains of the Spine but shorter than that of the Beors. There were only two mountains here, but they were so jagged and their sides were so pointed that if seen from a distance, it would seem that there was a huge cluster of mountains there..

They reached the top of the mountain in front of them, and turned around, looking for the peak. They gasped in surprise, and all three dragons lost altitude in their amazement.

The peak was completely made of diamond, and it reflected the sunlight brilliantly. They flew closer, awed by the mountain. The diamond was dazzling to their eyes, it was smooth, flawless.

"That is the Rock of Kuthian. . . . Look for a doorway, I need to enter it." Eragon shouted over the flapping of wings.

 _How do you know this, Eragon?_ Saphira asked curiously.

 _. . . . I am sorry Saphira, but I can't tell you, yet…I promised not to tell anyone in the Ancient Language, and I can't break it now._

 _Who told you about this?_ Thorn asked. Eragon could feel Valinor and Murtagh's curiosity as well.

 _Sorry Saphira, Thorn, Valinor, Murtagh but I can't tell you…It has to wait for the right person, and I am not that person. Just look for the doorway…_

 _You shouldn't hide anything from me Eragon._

 _I don't do this willingly . . . but there is nothing I can do about it, now._

They began to circle around the peak, looking for the door. But Eragon had another thing on his.

 _Saphira, we need to scatter Glaedr's ashes._

 _You can do it in front of the gateway._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes._

They spiraled the huge mountain for another fifteen minutes, the dazzling diamond peak made it difficult for them to see properly.

There it is, I see it. Valinor said, and flew towards a small cliff with a loud roar. Thorn and Saphira followed him, but there wasn't enough space for them to land so their Riders jumped off, and the dragons flew to the ground.

 _Be safe, little one._

 _You too, and good luck with your plan…_

 _Thank you!_ Saphira said in an annoyed tone.

He looked at the small door in front of him, then walked forward and placed his hand on it.

"I am pretty sure we have to find my true name to open this." Eragon ran his hand around the door and felt the ridges and difference in flatness that separated it from the remaining side of the mountain.

"Well then we will just have to find it. It can't be that difficult, can it?" Murtagh said, smiling.

Arya nodded and sat down, "It won't be difficult for me, Eragon. Though I might need your help…"

Eragon sat down as well, and placed an arm around her. She closed her eyes and began to take together everything she knew of him. Murtagh was doing the same on the other side. Eragon left them to it, and remembered Brom's tomb.

 _I must visit it, and as soon as possible._

Eragon stared into the distance as he saw the three dragons land. He remembered about the ashes and he immediately pulled the container out from his pack. He spread the dark powder onto the ground, next to the diamond door.

He had Brisingr on his hip, Undbitr and a pack, having Glaedr's eldunari, on his back.

 _Thank you so much Eragon. Now I can finally find peace when I die. Dragons are filled with fire, and we believe that they must return to fire so that the significance of their deaths can be specified. As such, dragons rarely trusted the ashes of their bodies to someone who is not a dragon himself._

 _You honor me, master._

 _I am glad I do, Eragon._

 _But master, what happens if you don't burn the bodies of dead dragons?_

 _It is a disgrace, and the greatest insult to the dragon's memory._

 _But the dragons that were slain during the fall, they were never burned, were they?_

 _There was deep grief in the old dragon then._

 _No Eragon, they weren't. But they could be excused then, for those were hardly normal times. I had begged Oromis afterwards, to allow me to go and burn the bones of the important dragons, but he did not let me._

 _I am sorry, master._

 _Don't be… there is nothing that we can do about it now. Except…Lenora._

 _Master?_

 _She was Vrael's dragon. And I am quite sure that her body is still there at Utgard._

 _We will visit Utgard, master, but after Dras'leona has been captured._

 _Of course…  
_  
Eragon waited for a while, then walked to the edge of the cliff. Looking down, he could not decipher much. There were various rocks and stones, and he knew the names of some of them. He looked at the dragons, and saw Valinor flying towards them. Thorn and Saphira were flying off to some place.

 _Looks like Saphira and Thorn are going to mate, master._

 _That is good…especially at such an auspicious time._

 _They have loved each other for some time now…but they didn't confess it._

 _Ah! It is difficult to confess such things Eragon, for there is always a fear that the other person may not accept you…I have been through it myself, several times._

 _I …see, I have been through it only twice, and both the times it was for the same person._

 _Grief filled the dragon's mind, and Eragon was unsure why._

 _You are fortunate, Eragon…Neither I, nor Oromis had such luck with our last mates…_

 _Master what-_

 _Do not ask me, Eragon. It is too painful._

 _As you wish._

Arya suddenly opened her eyes and looked directly at Eragon. Her expression was that of surprise and joy.

 _What's happening to her, Eragon?_

 _Master, I think she has found my true name._

The dragon seemed to be dumbstruck when he heard this.

"Arya, have you found it?" Eragon asked. Murtagh immediately opened his eyes and looked around expectantly.

Arya nodded, the same expression on her face. Eragon hurried towards her as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Shur'tugal Abr Wyrda, kiss me" She said in a clear, melodious voice. Immediately, Eragon felt a rush of peace and calm, but something urged him ahead. Something urged him to wrap his arms around Arya's waist and kiss her most passionately.

"Great way to test it, Arya," Murtagh eyed them with a grin.

Eragon separated himself from Arya, then beamed and kissed her again.

"Eragon, Arya, I think it is about time we checked if it works." Murtagh said impatiently, but he was ignored.

"Rotgut." Murtagh muttered and looked away from them.

Finally Eragon and Arya stopped kissing, though they remained in each other's arms.

"You did it, you found my true name." Eragon said happily, though he knew that she would never use it against him.

"Yes, I did. Now I think it is time to check what it does." Arya said proudly.

 _Saphira, my true name is Dragon rider of Fate._

 _Wow, it is perfect for you. Fate chose you to be the most special person in Alagaesia, which does make you the Rider of fate._

 _Then your true name must be Dragon of Fate._

 _I don't want to know, but it would be honorable to have such a name._

 _Of course.  
_  
Eragon walked over to the gateway, Arya still in his embrace and Murtagh next to him.

"Shur'tugal Abr Wyrda"

Nothing happened. The door remained as it was.

 _Odd, it was supposed to open._

 _Little one, tell it that you are the Dragon rider of Fate in the Ancient Language._

 _Fine, let's give it a try.  
_  
"Eka Eddyr Du Shur'tugal Abr Wyrda" Eragon placed his hand on the doorway. Again nothing happened, it remained as it had been.

"Open up already" Eragon swore.

 _Hatchling_

 _Yes Ebrithil?_

 _There was no need to find your true name._

 _What?_

 _All you have to do is say your name, not your true name._

 _Then that was all for…nothing?_

 _Yes, now stop wasting time and say your name._

Eragon looked at the diamond door, "Eka eddyr Eragon." He said doubtfully.

Immediately the door began to glow, and soon the entire mountain top was radiating a blinding light in all directions. The other mountain began to shine as well, but not the mountain exactly, Eragon noticed, it was the ashes of the dragons that were placed on the mountain and at the foothills, were glowing brilliantly.

The diamond peak shimmered and the light stopped, but the ashes at the doorstep continued to glow. On the gateway, they saw a small boy with brown hair running around with a little older boy in a small village. The boy was just six or seven, and the other seemed eight or nine years old.

"That's…that's me and Roran." Eragon looked in amazement as the older boy stopped before a girl, and the younger boy bumped into him. The door was showing recollections of his life.

The vision changed, now the boy was about thirteen years of age and was hunting in the Spine, his bow in hand. He carefully aimed at a deer that was falling behind the herd, and shot. The deer fell, dead, to the ground and the herd scattered. The boy went and picked it up, then made his way away from the place.

"That was the first time I had hunted deer, and the first kill I had made." Eragon said, still amazed that the door was showing pasts of his life.

They saw a boy of fifteen years of age, aiming at a small doe with a pronounced limp. He shot the arrow, but there was a flash of emerald light before him. He swore at the top of his voice as he dashed out and shot at the deer again, but missed. He could then be seen nudging a blue stone with an arrow before picking it up and placing it into his pack.

"That was where I had found Saphira's egg."

The vision now showed the same boy running into a ruined house, his legs bloody and a blue dragon next to him. He punched a pole, tears in his eyes, and an expression of grief and anger on his face. The skin on his knuckles split, but he ignored it as he shouted at the blue dragon. He turned around to see a hand protruding from the debris, which he hurriedly grabbed and began clearing away the wood wildly, after which the dragon helped him remove a beam and he pulled out a limp body from under it.

"That was after my first, and disastrous, flight with Saphira. The Ra'zac had destroyed my home, but I had managed to get my uncle out alive, though he died a couple of days later." Eragon said, and his eyes began to fill with tears as he saw it.

The door now showed the boy in an alley way, facing two Urgals. He stood straight, and aimed at them, his face contorted with rage. The Urgals laughed at him and brandished their shields, but he said' Brisingr' and an arrow covered with sapphire flames sped towards the horned monsters. There was a blast and both the Urgals were killed, but the boy fell to the ground, panting.

"That was the first time I had used magic. Brom had been injured, so I led the Urgals away from him, but I was cornered, so this was the only thing that came to my mind."

The boy, who looked more like a man now, stood before a tomb of sandstone, crying uncontrollably. The blue dragon was next to him and was eyeing the tomb, sadness in her eyes. She touched the tomb with her snout, the boy gasped as it turned to diamond and an old man was clearly visible in it.

"That is Brom's tomb, and that was when I first met Murtagh." Eragon said, tears brimming in his eyes.

The vision showed the boy in a small corridor, with cells lined on the side. He raised his right palm, the silver mark shimmering, at the five men that were charging towards him. Though the men seemed afraid they did not stop, but an old, ragged man came out from behind them and shot down two men. Blue light emanated from the boy's palm and it killed a third. Two more fell, and the boy grabbed the last and questioned him about an elf and his sword. The soldier fell to the ground limply, as the boy grabbed the keys from the old man and hurried to the cell at the end of the corridor. As soon as he entered it, he stood face-to-face with a beautiful, raven haired elven lady, who collapsed onto him.

"Murtagh rescued me, and we rescued you, Arya, from Gil'ead."

The boy, who seemed a proper man now, was in complete armor, and was in front of a red haired man in black armor. The boy was almost standing, his face filled with shock and pain. The red haired man lunged forward, a look of pure hatred on his horrible face, and struck the boy straight on his back. The boy screamed in pain and stumbled backward, his face looking up at the Star Rose above him. The huge gem broke, and a blue dragon flew down, the raven haired elf on its back. Flames erupted from the dragon's maw, and there was emerald light on the elf's palm. The red haired man looked up in surprise, then pointed his hand at the dragon, his mouth forming words. But the boy muttered 'Brisingr' and the red sword in his hand burst into flames. His face was a replica of rage as he lunged forward and stabbed the red haired man in his heart.

"That was when I got the scar on my back, and I killed Durza."

The vision changed again, and they saw the man, glaring at a young elf. He lunged forward at the elf, and began attack him like a berserker. His sword was always blocked, but finally he managed to hit the elf on his hip. As the blow landed, his grimaced and screamed in pain, then fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

"My first duel with Vanir"

The man was sitting on a chair, next to an elf. It was night time. Two dragons, one Blue and the other golden were humming in the background as two elf maidens danced in front of them. The dance and humming became faster and faster, and another dragon sprouted from the elf maidens. The man and the elf had expressions of extreme surprise on their faces, as did all the onlookers. The dragon touched it's snout onto the heart of the Gedwey Ignasia on the man's palm, and he fell to the ground, unconscious, as his ears and body began to shimmer.

"My body was changed by the dragons, at the Agaeti Blodhren"

They now saw an elf standing in front of the raven haired elf maiden, who strode past him. True grief and hopelessness was visible on his face as he began crying uncontrollably. He made his way to a log and sat there, hugging himself, as a blue dragon landed next to him. A bright haired elf watched from the background.

"You know what this is. Arya refused me when I tried to win her hand, and I think that elf is Naeivya." Eragon pulled Arya closer.

The elvish man was slumped on the ground, and another man in bright armor was pointing a finger at him. Behind the brightly armored man was a red dragon. The man shouted several things, then unbuckled a red sheath from the elvish man's waist. He snatched the crimson sword, then mounted the dragon.

"The Burning Plains"

The vision now showed the elvish man making a lily, as the same raven haired elf sat a little away from him. The elf maiden seemed to have been crying, and was wiping tears from her eyes. The man stood and gave the flower to the elf. She smiled gratefully a him, then placed it into the ground.

"The Campfire.."

The man was hammering metal, and another elf stood next to him. They were both singing, and gradually the metal took the shape of a sword. The man did several activities, and two children and an extremely short, white haired woman smiled at them from the background.

"I was forging my sword."

They saw the man staring angrily at another shade, who was holding the raven haired elf by the throat. After a great deal of struggle, the elf managed to free herself of the shade's grip, then grab her sword. She struck the shade on his head with the pommel of her sword, just as the man got a ferocious snarl on his face. The shade made to stand up but fell to one knee, and the elf lunged forward and stabbed him in the heart.

"Varaug, and the reason why Arya is also called Shadeslayer."

The door showed the man fighting with a copy of himself, his body fueled with fury. The raven haired elf lay close by. After a long duel, the man set his sword aflame and cut of the arms of the fake. After sometime, he looked at the fake in disgust, then loped off its head.

"The first fake we encountered."

The man was falling from the skies, and the blue dragon was chasing after him. After a few seconds, it gave a roar of anguish and flew off towards another dragon, red in colour, as it glided towards the ground. The man set his sword aflame again, and plunged it into the wall of the tower he was falling next to. He slid down at a much slower rate, but he got a few injuries during the descent.

"Belatona"

The man was healing another man, whose back was raw from the torture he had endured. As they watched, the man's back was healed completely, and the other man slumped to the ground. He stood up after a few seconds, and picked up his brother.

"We rescued Murtagh"

The man was now standing in front of the raven haired elf. They were both in a long room, which was open to the skies on the right hand side. The elf tried to turn away from him, but the man stopped her and said something. The elf looked at him with joy, and replied. They hugged each other, and kissed.

"…Our first kiss, Arya." Eragon kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

The man was facing a blue dragon and yelling at her to believe that he was the real Eragon, but to no avail. The dragon opened its maw, and sapphire flames flew towards the man. He set his sword aflame and stared in amazement as the flames parted in direction.

"You know what this is"

The visions stopped there, then suddenly the diamond peak glowed brighter than ever before, brighter even that the sun. Eragon, Arya and Murtagh shielded their eyes, but the light began to fade. They looked up to see tendrils of the light flowing upwards, then converging at the peak. There a flash of bright light, and a pure white dragon stood on the mountain top.

 _Eragon, you have fulfilled the prophecy I put forward. You shall always have the luxury to enter this mountain. But the doorway shall open only during the festival of Kuthian._

Eragon almost shrank to the ground as the vast consciousness entered his mind, brushing away his barriers as if they were nothing but flies. Eragon knew that it was not the true dragon, it was just an apparition, a remnant of the dragon which it passed when it used the magic.

 _I am Kuthian, and hence is the name of the festival. . .If ever you require my aid, I shall answer your call, but only thrice. Whether you be facing the greatest dragon or an ant, I shall help you._

Eragon gaped at the dragon in front of him in utter amazement, for it seemed extremely real and lifelike. It was three times bigger than Glaedr, and seemed extremely wise.

 _Thank you, Kuthian. I shall remember your words. . . . You have honored me beyond my knowledge and imagination, and for that you shall always have my gratitude._

 _Very well, Eragon, now you may enter the Rock of Kuthian . . ._

The dragon glowed brilliantly, then turned around to look at something. His body disintegrated into light after a few minutes, which passed back into the diamond peak.

Eragon let go off Arya, then turned to look at both of them.

"This is it… here I go." Eragon grinned, and Arya and Murtagh nodded, then he turned to the door, which was no longer a door, but an archway. He walked inside, and immediately a wall of diamond returned behind him.

The corridor inside was white, straight and unadorned. The light inside did not have a source, hence there was no shadow cast by Eragon.

 _This is it._


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: The Vault of Souls

Eragon ran as fast as he could, Brisingr on his hip, Undbitr and a sack on his back. He ran down the straight corridor, determined to reach the end. He had tried to contact Saphira and Arya after he entered the mountain, but it was impossible. The mountain was magically guarded by unknown barriers.

Eragon ran and ran until his feet burned, and he became extremely weak. Knowing that he would have to be fresh when he got to the end, he stopped and settled on the floor, which was extremely smooth and cool to touch. As soon as he sat down, the wall in front of him shimmered and he saw Murtagh and Arya sitting outside, talking about something.

"He will be alright…" Murtagh said.

Arya smiled, "Of course he will be alright, he is not a child, and he is my mate."

Valinor flew from under the cliff and landed next to them, taking the entire remaining place in front of the door. He looked at Arya, grinning wolfishly, then turned to Murtagh.

Arya smiled, then looked at a horrified Murtagh, "Thorn and Saphira have gone a little away from here to do something secret. I am sure you know what it is, yes?"

Murtagh looked at Valinor with a scared expression, "They are going to mate? Impossible!"

"It is possible, I would say probable, Saphira and Thorn like each other, or love each other, so why shouldn't they mate?" Arya asked in a curious tone.

Murtagh stood up and pointed a finger from her to Valinor and back, "Because…it will distance me from Thorn, and Saphira from Eragon."

Arya stood up as well, her hand in her pocket, "Eragon was distanced from her when he and I became mates, and I am pretty sure you will be distanced from Thorn once we return to the Varden. . . I thought you would like to be in touch with Nasuada, so I did something for you…" Arya said, and pulled out the ring she had made, and gave it to Murtagh, "Tis' for you."

Murtagh raised his eyebrows at her, "What did you do?"

Arya smiled, "I connected the gem on this ring to the gem on Nasuada's necklace. You can talk to her with your mind at any time now."

Murtagh looked at the ring with glee, and thanked Arya with all his heart as she gave it to him. He slipped it onto the index finger of his right hand, then turned to Arya, "How did you know how to connect gems? I thought only Eragon knew how to do that."

Arya winked at him, "My mind is connected to Eragon's, so I just took the knowledge from him when he was asleep. I tried a couple of times, but in the end, I managed it."

Murtagh looked at the ring as if a small boy was looking a little kitten,"Thank you so much Arya. Thank you so much…."

"Just a little gift for my mate's brother….and friend" Arya replied, then sat down next to Valinor.

Eragon was surprised at Arya's actions, but he knew that it could not be helped.

 _I respect her privacy too much, but she doesn't do the same for me. I'll return the favor some day or the other._

Eragon got up and began to walk away , and the wall resumed its usual smooth whiteness. He broke into an outright sprint, heading for the end as if a demon was chasing him.

He ran for almost an hour, and he came to an abrupt stop as he saw a door in front of him. Something hard and round banged his head from behind, he knew that it was the content inside the sack, but what was it? He pulled it off to see what he had brought. He jumped back with shock as he held it.

 _Eragon, how come you have returned so soon?_

Gaping, he realized that he had brought Glaedr into the mountain with him.

 _E-Ebrithil, I-I have taken you into the Rock of Kuthian w-with me…_

 _WHAT? . . . . This is bad, very bad._

 _What is so bad in that?_

 _I am not supposed to come here, foolish hatchling. No dragon, eldunari or not, was supposed to enter this._

 _. . . Well, since we have changed the lore and a dragon has entered, can we at least speak to each other? It is getting quite lonely, and shouldn't you be a little pleased to see the inside of this mountain?_

 _I suppose I should. . . Oh, alright, I am glad you brought me along, though you have ruined the prophecy completely in the process._

 _It can't be helped now, can it?_

 _I suppose not, share your eyesight with me._

 _Of course, master._

Eragon grinned to himself, and slowly walked towards the door. It had a latch, and a knob. He pulled on the knob, and the door slid inwards noiselessly. His hand on Brisingr's pommel, he hurried into the complete darkness that awaited him.

As soon as he entered, the door behind him closed and he was submerged in total dusk. He couldn't see anything, not even his own body.

 _Light your sword, young one, I think that is the best thing that we can do…_

 _Yes master._

He pulled out both his swords and murmured "Brisingr, Kveykva".

Brisingr was covered with flames, whereas Undbitr was covered with lightning. They gave a bright light, but it was still difficult for Eragon to see. The light from the swords seemed to be getting absorbed by the darkness, not allowing it to spread.

Eragon walked forward, and the darkness began decreasing. Soon, never ending mist took its place, but it was impossible for him to look through it. He still couldn't see any walls or doors.

 _What is this place?_

 _I know not._

Eragon cut off the energy he was giving his swords and sheathed them. He looked around, and noticed that the mist was thinning gradually. He stood there, waiting.

After a quarter of an hour , the mist cleared completely and Eragon understood that he was in a extremely huge hall. There wasn't much light, it was just enough to see completely flat walls. The peak of the mountain could be seen on top.

 _Master, I think we are in the heart of the mountain._

 _I have always longed to see the inside of the diamond._

 _What do you think of it, master?_

 _I may not have got the satisfaction of seeing the hall through my own eyes, but at least I got to see it. I will say that…it is just as I had expected it to be. You two legs have peculiar eyesight._

 _Saphira was of the same opinion . . . . what is that?_

A long way ahead he could see a distant figure, shining brilliantly in the faint light. The figure was slowly making its way towards Eragon.

 _I think we better check, go towards it._

Eragon trotted towards the figure. As he neared it, he recognized the figure as an elf. It wore deep gold robes, and seemed to radiate light. Eragon got a sudden desire to get to the figure as fast he could, so he ran towards it. He ran, and he ran until he could decipher a golden sword on the elf' hip. As he got closer, he saw the face of the elf.

 _It cannot be…_

 _What cannot be?_

 _Yes, it is…_

 _What are you saying, master?_

 _You will see after a while, get closer._

Eragon hurried forward, and he tried to recognize the person, bit he couldn't. He sprinted as fast as he could, and as he neared the figure he stopped, his mouth hanging open.

In front of him stood…

 _Oromis_

 _He l-looks different, ebrithil._

 _Yes Eragon, he is younger now. He was like this a few decades before the Fall, when everything was happy and safe._

 _I-I see…_

 _Talk to him, and I wish to talk to him as well._

"M-Master Oromis?" Eragon stammered as he stood in front of the elf. It was Oromis, and he seemed a lot more pleasant than Eragon could have imagined.

"Yes indeed, Eragon, it is I. Welcome to the Vault of Souls."

The mist returned, and blanketed Oromis and Eragon. Oromis had Naegling on his hip, and was wearing extremely bright robes. Eragon had never seen him look so happy.

"Master, what is this place?" Eragon asked, looking around.

"This is where the souls of the dead who wish to meet you can come, and when you arrive here, we can meet you, talk to you, fight you, anything except kill you. I am here to meet you, as will be so many others after a while." Oromis didn't move his gaze from Eragon, who looked away uneasily.

"B-But how? It is not possible…" Eragon said. He had always thought that the Vault of Souls was a secret store of eldunari or something else, and he had never even imagined something like this in his best daydreams.

"It is inexplicable, Eragon, the only way I can understand it is that as soon as I had a desire to meet you in the void I was dragged here, as were many others. Though we can return whenever you come here, and come back when you will come back as well, we remain dead. We cannot walk out of the door. Now please don't ask me anything else concerning it, I cannot reveal more…" Oromis replied, and continued to gaze at Eragon. Eragon stared back and remembered the grief he had felt after his master's death, the sense of helplessness that had engulfed him, and the desire to meet the elf again.

"Master, I missed you….I really needed your counsel these past days." Eragon muttered and hugged the elf.

Oromis patted his shoulder comfortingly, "I am glad you are soft-hearted. You are a good fellow Eragon, and it might enlighten you to know that you were my best student. You surpassed each and everyone, even Brom."

Eragon let go of him, extremely pleased with what he had heard, "Thank you, ebrithil. You honor me-

"You indeed do, Oromis" A voice said exactly from behind. Eragon knew that voice, and had desired to hear it for a long time.

"Father…" Eragon whirled around and faced Brom, who was wearing similar robes, but of sapphire blue colour. His face was young, proud and extremely handsome. He had Undbitr on his hip, which was just like the sword on Eragon's back.

"Hello Eragon, you have changed a lot since we last met. Shadeslayer, Lead Rider and what else?" Brom said as he pulled Eragon into a tight embrace.

"You forgot Bromsson." Eragon had tears in his eyes, but they were tears of regret. He knew that it had been his fault that Brom had been killed, and he hated himself for it.

"I am sorry, father, I am so sorry. I could have saved you, I would have saved you. I just wasn't strong enough, I just couldn't…" Eragon fell silent as he was slapped on his back.

"There is no need to ask for forgiveness, son. That was supposed to happen, so it happened. I couldn't just let you die now, could I? You were of much greater importance than me." Brom muttered into his ear, then grasped Undbitr and drew it, "I see you recovered my sword, again. Good lad, though it has been many years since I last saw it. . . Kveykva." The sword burst into lightning.

Eragon let go of his father, and hurriedly wiped his tears. Brom took one last look at the sword, then put it back into the sheath on Eragon's back.

Brom smiled at him, placing his hands on either side of his face and looking at him from head to toe.

"My son….I still find it hard to believe the number of coincidences that have taken place…My son…." Brom said, then smiled again. Eragon beamed at him, but he noticed a hint of amusement on his father's face.

"So Eragon, you wanted to know what I would think of your pursuing of Arya, eh?" Brom asked, grinning at Oromis.

Eragon looked at both of them with a bemused expression, "We know everything that has happened since our deaths. . . congratulations, for you have got a lovely mate. Although, the way you pursued her at the Agaeti Blodhren left me flabbergasted. It was a complete fool thing to do."

Eragon gaped at them, wordless in his surprise, then hurriedly turned away as heat filled his cheeks and ears.

Oromis patted him on the shoulder again, "You really are the worst Lead Rider so far. To think you would be embarrassed of telling your own father and mentor who your mate is."

Eragon grinned, "I am not embarrassed, master, just… I don't know."

"Enough of this, you two, I want to see my son." A strong, but beautiful voice said from behind them. Eragon turned around hurriedly and saw a woman.

She was wearing a dress which was navy blue in colour, and seemed to flow around her like water. She smiled , then embraced him. Her face resembled Garrow's and Eragon's.

"Eragon, how are you?"

"I am fine…mother." Eragon replied, disbelief in his mind as he looked down at Selena.

 _Hatchling, I wish to speak with my Rider!_

 _Of course ebrithil, right away.  
_  
He let go of his mother, then pulled the golden eldunari out and gave it to Oromis. The elf happily took the heart, which glowed brilliantly when he held it in his arms. Eragon looked at the eldunari-he had never seen it look so lively, then a thought came to him.

"Mother, I have never met you… What do you think of me and my… mate?" Eragon asked suddenly, looking at Selena.

"Well, you are the best child I could ask for, other than Murtagh. And Arya is perfect for you…You are very fortunate to have her as your mate." Selena smiled at him.

"That sums it up, now come with me. I want you to meet many more people." Brom said and grabbed his shoulder firmly. They walked for a while, Selena next to him and Brom, whereas Oromis and Glaedr trailed behind.

Two dwarves appeared before them. Eragon immediately recognized them as King Hrothgar and Kvistor. Hrothgar gave him a small smile, Kvistor gave him a much wider grin.

"Ah, foster son. I see you have met your true father. Good, good, and I am honored that I managed to get a dwarf Lead Rider, though he may be human by birth and may resemble an elf." Hrothgar said, and eyed him sternly.

"Of course, father. I am honored to be a part of your clan, kin and kingdom." Eragon replied.

"Argetlam, thank you for visiting mine mother. I thought that she would never learn of my death, but thanks to you, that is not a problem." Kvistor said, then vanished.

Hrothgar joined them as they walked forward, Brom and Eragon in the lead. They saw three elves standing in front of them. Eragon had a suspicion of who they were, but he remained quiet.

As they neared them, he saw that two elves, who were younger than the third, had fair faces and one of them had golden hair, and the other had silver hair. The third commanded an air of authority and power, he also had silver hair, and his eyes had knowledge of countless years. He stood, proud and stern, and his stance showed that a great power was within him. Eragon knew that the elves in front of them were Faolin, Glenwing and King Evandar, because he recognized two of them from the fairths he had seen in Arya's quarters back when he had taken a bouquet of flower as a apology to her.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, well met." One of the younger elves began, "I am Faolin."

Eragon touched his first two fingers to his lips, but the elf began the formal greetings. He replied to them, and the other elf addressed him. Glenwing and Eragon exchanged the greeting as well. Then the King came forward. Eragon bowed his head out of respect, but he realized that this was Arya's father.

 _Blast it! Already one of my in-laws is angry at me. I hope he is kinder._

Eragon began the formal greetings, to which the king replied. Eragon went ahead with the third line, and made the traditional gesture of respect. The King smiled and nodded. His voice was gentle and kind.

"So, Eragon Shadeslayer, you are the mate of my daughter?" Evandar said, his eyes extremely similar to Arya's. He stared at Eragon, studying him, looking for any sign that would betray his uneasiness. But Eragon stood straight and locked his gaze with the King's. Brom, Selena, Oromis and Hrothgar backed away from him, Faolin and Glenwing backed away from Evandar.

"Yes, I am." Eragon replied calmly. Evandar's eyes narrowed and he suddenly seemed rather formidable.

"So brave, to confess to me that you are so close to her. Either way, I am proud of her choice. Yes, Rider, you are better than anyone else." Evandar smiled at him as Eragon relaxed a little, though his expression remained the same.

"Keep up Eragon, there is something more we need to do." Oromis said, and began to walk away. Everyone else, including the three elves, followed him.

"So have you improved in your skill with the blade lately?" Brom asked. Eragon laughed, "Yes, I have. I am as fast as an elf now, and as strong as well."

"Then you will have a great challenge soon. But there are a couple more people to meet you here."

Eragon looked in front of him, and was delighted to see Garrow and Marian. Eragon hurried to them, extremely happy.

"Uncle Garrow, Aunt Marian…"

"The Lead Rider, and not even telling me that we had a dragon next to our house. How annoyingly selfish of you" His uncle exclaimed, and slapped him on his back.

Eragon embraced him, "I am sorry you had to die, uncle. I tried to save you, but Saphira took me with her to the Spine. I should have come to you first, not gone to her. I am sorry…"

Garrow looked at him gravely as he let go, "Don't regret it Eragon. You would have been captured or killed as well if you would have tried to help me. It is fine, and I am happy now, you don't need to regret what happened that day. Though, you should have told me about Saphira. Things would have been much clearer to me. . . The Lead Rider, my nephew!" Garrow exclaimed happily. Eragon turned to see his aunt smiling at him.

"Don't feel guilty about anything you have done, Eragon. That is all I have to say to you, may you live a happy and fruitful life with Arya, and may you always be with your loved ones." His aunt blessed, then vanished into the mist.

"About Roran, I am happy and proud of him as well. He is a good person, and a good husband to Katrina. You both shall always have my blessings, Eragon." Garrow said, and he vanished as well. Eragon turned around to see two more men. Ajihad and Jormundur…

"Eragon, I was hoping to meet you here. You really should be proud of yourself. All the races had a hold over you, but you have carried the responsibility very well, and are now free from all your obligations. . . .I thank you for fulfilling my last wish. I am proud of what the Varden and Nasuada have achieved." Ajihad clasped Eragon's hand.

"I would have fulfilled your request no matter the consequences. The Varden would never fall into chaos with me there to help Nasuada." Eragon shook the great man's hand, then turned to Jormundur.

"What happened Jormundur, how come you are dead?" Eragon asked worriedly. He was rather grieved that the great commander was no more, and shocked as well. If he was dead, that meant that there had been an attack on the Varden.

Jormundur looked at him, sadness and grief in his eyes, "The day you left, we had a council meeting. All the leaders were present there, but two fakes and about twenty-five men of the Black Hand attacked us. We won the battle, and none of the leaders were killed, except me. I was trying to save Nasuada, but got killed myself. Roran avenged my death, but he has been gravely injured. . . .I have a favor to ask of you, Eragon." Jormundur said, and looked pleadingly at him, "Can you please ensure that my wife and child are well cared for. They do not know of my death, but I am sure they will learn of it soon."

Eragon nodded, "I will, Jormundur. I will do as you ask." Jormundur thanked him, then vanished as well, whereas Ajihad joined them. Eragon turned around to see Brom and Oromis standing in front of him with their swords drawn. They were blocking the edges, and were looking apprehensively at Eragon. Eragon nodded and made to pull out both his swords, but Brom told him to put Undbitr down, along with his sack, and use Brisingr only. Eragon knew that here was something he not done before, Brom was younger and much better than when he had taught Eragon swordplay, and even Oromis was much better since he did not have any infirmities to worry about.

He blocked the edge, then smiled at his mentors. They smiled back, and got into thier stance.

"Time to test yourself, Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: A Difficult Test.

Eragon looked at both Brom and Oromis, who were standing before him.

"Am I supposed to fight the both of you together?" Eragon asked as they began to circle him.

"Yes, and you better win!" Brom growled.

Eragon raised his eyebrows, but didn't let his fear be shown.

 _How can I defeat the both of them? Think! Brom is a human, so I can always push him away, but Oromis is the real problem, I don't know how I will be able hold both of them back. Unless I can push Brom far enough to get some time to deal with Oromis . . . . This is going to be tough._

Brom looked at him expectantly, but Eragon did not charge. Instead, he settled into a crouch and waited for someone to attack. Brom was standing to his left, whereas Oromis was standing to his right. The only way to win this would be to just push his father away and immediately attack his master.

He struck at Brom. Brom blocked the blow, but fell back due to the force of the hit. Eragon knew that Oromis was probably going to attack him from behind, so he dived sideways, jumped to his feet and charged at the elf. He slashed at his master's ribs. The blow was parried, and Oromis took advantage of the opening to jab at Eragon's stomach. Eragon flipped back to avoid the sword, then slashed again, but changed the direction at the last instant. His sword hit Oromis on the left hip, and forced him down. Eragon tried to raise his sword to proclaim the elf dead, but Brom charged at him with a yell. Eragon was forced to roll backwards to avoid his father's strike. Rising to his feet, he gave Brom an upward thrust, and immediately began swinging, slashing and jabbing, one after another. Brom was forced back due to the intensities of the blows, but he managed to somehow block all of them. Eragon grew frustrated, and smashed the edge of his sword onto Brom's. Brom was again thrown back, and he fell a few yards away.

 _This is worse than I thought…_

He parried a blow from Oromis, then struck at the elf's head. The blow was blocked, and Brom was back on his feet. Both, Oromis and Brom, charged at him. Eragon hurriedly stepped back, then flipped forward. He landed right behind them and began dueling Oromis fiercely. Brom made to intervene, but Eragon ducked under a blow that would have cleaved his head, and made a spinning kick. Oromis jumped over it, but it was too fast for Brom to dodge. He fell to the ground with a loud curse, and Oromis stepped in front of him so that Eragon would not be able to attack Brom. Eragon winced, then lunged at Oromis. A slash came straight for chest, but he parried it and flipped over Oromis. He landed just beside Brom who was still on the ground. Brom snarled and made to jab Eragon. Eragon sidestepped the blow, then swung his sword down towards Brom's neck. His blow was blocked by Oromis, who smiled at Eragon's frustrated look.

"Ah, you three have made me wish to battle as well. I shall join you now, Oromis and Brom." Evandar said and drew his own sword. He blocked the edge as Eragon and Oromis dueled fiercely while Brom stood up.

 _This is madness! How can I fight off the three of them?_

"Show me what the mate of my daughter can do, Shadeslayer. Oh…you and my daughter have the same second name as well." Evandar joked, then charged at Eragon as he ducked under Naegling.

 _I must do this, for Arya…_

He flipped over both Oromis and Evandar, and landed next to Brom again. Brom grinned and tried to slash at Eragon's chest, but Brisingr was already on the side of his neck.

"Dead" Eragon muttered to him. He smiled proudly and retreated to stand next to Selena.

Eragon then faced Oromis and Evandar, two great warriors. Eragon knew that he would be tested to the extent of his skills. Eragon charged at them, sword outstretched to his right, and slashed straight at Evandar. His blow was parried, but he rolled under Oromis's blow and struck him straight on his side. Oromis winced in discomfort, then slashed at Eragon's shoulder. Eragon rolled again, and thrust Brisingr at the King's stomach. The King barely managed to parry the attack. Flipping back, Eragon slashed at Oromis, then attacked Evandar, again jabbed at Oromis, then swung at Evandar. All his blows were stopped, and he had no idea as to the strategy he would need to use in order to defeat both of them. He stepped away from them as he grew weary, and the three of them began to circle each other.

 _They make a pretty good team. I must defeat them somehow. . . of course, all I have to do is use my head. If I attacked the King, he would be expecting it, so would Oromis. So if I act as if I am attacking Evandar, but attack Oromis instead…this has to work._

Eragon charged again, sword raised in preparation. He began to strike at Evandar's chest, who raised his sword to block Brisingr. But then Eragon rotated backwards in a half circle to hit Oromis's chest instead.

There was an extremely loud clang as the blue and golden sword met in a shower of sparks. Eragon batted Naegling to the side and rolled under the gleaming sword to avoid any blow from Evandar, and placed the point of his sword exactly over Oromis's heart.

"Dead" He said. Oromis sheathed his sword, appearing satisfied, then retreated to the place where he had kept Glaedr's eldunari. Eragon now turned to the King, who was the only one left.

 _This is it! Only Evandar left…_

The king nodded at him, and charged. Eragon pulled Brisingr up and blocked the blow from the elven king, then retaliated with a much stronger counter-attack. Evandar parried it, his face filled with concentration, and his eyebrows meeting in a terrific 'V'. Eragon smashed the hilt of his sword onto the flat side of the king's blade, batting it to the side. But the king flipped back, then stood there, panting a bit.

"Since King Evandar has entered the fray, I think we will too." Faolin said, then drew his sword. Glenwing pulled out a long spear from his back, inclining his head at his friend

 _Blast, three elves against me alone. Not fair…again, I must, for Arya. This way, I can prove to both Faolin and her father that I am worthy to be her mate._

Eragon lunged at the king, as Faolin dulled his blade. He swung at the king's head, but changed the direction and brought the sword downwards. The king blocked the blow with the cross guard of his sword the retaliated with a thrust at Eragon's chest. Eragon parried the blow, then rolled to one side as he heard a spear softly whistle its way towards him. He turned around and was just in time to block Faolin's sword. Extremely frustrated, he began the most complicated series of blows that he could, and attacked Faolin only. The elf began to falter under Brisingr's onslaught, but Eragon was forced to flip to the right as Evandar jabbed at his back.

 _There must be a way out of this. Glenwing is wielding a spear. If I get him out of the throng, things would be better. Onto him then!  
_  
He dived under Faolin's and over Evandar's swords, and under their astonished looks as Faolin's sword went above Eragon, and the king's sword went below him. He flew parallel to the ground, and rolled to his feet to find himself face-to-face with Glenwing.

He attacked the elf, slashing at his hip. The blow was struck aside, but Eragon hurriedly jabbed at the elf's stomach. The blow was parried, and the blade of the spear came to meet Eragon's head. He ducked under the blow, then jabbed the sword at the elf's stomach.

"Dead" Eragon gasped. Glenwing grimaced at his stomach and retreated to the circle, just as Eragon flipped back, again avoiding both Faolin and Evandar again.

"Very good, Shadeslayer." Evandar praised, advancing on Eragon. Eragon knew what was coming, so he ducked under the blow and smashed the pommel of his sword into the King's stomach, driving the breath out of him. Before the king or Faolin could stop him, he placed the tip of Brisingr just under the King's chin.

"Dead" Eragon whispered, then dived sideways to avoid Faolin. The King nodded and returned to his original position, next to Hrothgar.

"Very well, Argetlam. You really have great skill with the blade. But you are weary, and I am not. You may yield if you wish." Faolin said, and gave him a kind smile.

Eragon knew that he would rather lose than give up, "Sorry, Faolin-vodhr, but I will never yield."

Faolin nodded, and he didn't seem surprised in the least at Eragon's reply. Before Faolin could attack, Eragon charged again. He was slower and weaker than before due to the fact that he was tired, but Eragon knew that he could win.

 _Just Faolin, then I can rest. I only have to defeat Faolin. I can defeat Faolin, and I will prove my worth, here and now!  
_  
Eragon swung Brisingr in a complete circle, and Faolin ducked under it and jabbed at Eragon's chest. Eragon jumped to the side, avoiding the blade by an inch. He swiftly batted the sword aside, but Faolin flipped over him. Eragon hurried forwards to put some distance between him and the elf, then he whirled around. Eragon was gasping for breath, but Faolin was hardly tired. They circled each other, waiting for the opponent to strike.

 _I can do this. I can do this..._

Eragon charged forward but he was much slower and weaker than before. He feinted left and struck straight at Faolin's head. Faolin pulled back his sword smoothly, and blocked the blow with the lower blade of his sword. His face was impassive. Eragon tried to push the sword forward with his own, but he wasn't strong enough. They remained in the pose for several seconds, Faolin holding his sword steady with one hand, whereas Eragon tried to throw him back, but...

"You love Arya, don't you? Well, I loved her as well, I know how precious she is to you . . . . You are fighting for her, to protect her. And this is all you can do?" Faolin asked and pushed Eragon back instead. Eragon stumbled and fell to the ground, panting and sweating profusely.

"Shame, shame is all you will have if you continue like this. You have proved you worth, Lead Rider, but you have not proven your love." Faolin said and thrust his sword straight Eragon's heart, but Brisingr struck the blade aside, then Eragon swung his leg upwards, intending to kick Faolin on his chin. Rage was in him. No one questioned his love and got away with it. Faolin jumped backwards to avoid the kick, and looked with downright astonishment as Eragon jumped to his feet.

"You want proof of my love, Faolin? Well, here it is." Eragon said angrily, swinging Brisingr at the elf. The blow was parried, but Eragon immediately started another series of complicated attacks, the same that he had used on Arya. He modified each attack recklessly, and flowed swiftly and fluidly from one pose to another. But the duel he was in now was not at all like the duel he had with Arya.

Faolin and Eragon were always a sword's length away from each other, and Faolin was not able to block all of Eragon's attacks. Eragon's hands grew weak, and Brisingr became heavy in his arms, but he did not stop. He continued his attacks and tried to beat Faolin. They fought for a long while, Faolin desperately trying to fend Eragon off long enough to get back onto the offensive, and Eragon pushing Faolin back, trying to batter his defenses. As he fought, Brom's suggestion came to him. He couldn't just blindly attack Faolin, he had to find a way to make a move that was least expected.

 _Feinting is getting rather old, I will have to try something else. He is on the defensive now, so he can't retaliate properly, if I act as if I am…_

Getting a desperate plan in his mind, Eragon slashed at Faolin's head as hard as he could. The blow was blocked, but Faolin's sword was pushed to the side by Brisingr. Immediately Eragon flipped upwards, and landed right behind the elf. Before the elf could turn around and block any blow, Eragon ducked and spun his leg under both of Faolin's. He fell to the floor with a yell, and Eragon swiftly stood up and thrust his sword at Faolin's heart. He stopped it just above his chest.

"Dead" Eragon muttered, and Faolin relaxed a bit, rubbing his left hand. Eragon took a deep breath, and he noticed that everyone was cheering around him.

Eragon stood up properly and held out a hand to help Faolin to his feet. Faolin accepted it with a nod, then stood, just as tall as Eragon.

"So, how is my proof, Faolin?" Eragon asked, panting as he removed the enchantment from his sword.

"Quite good, Shadeslayer! You have convinced me completely, I could not have defeated all five of us alone, and still help the last one to his feet. You and Arya are worthy of each other. May the stars watch over you, Eragon-elda." Faolin made the elven gesture of respect, then retreated to the circle of onlookers.

Eragon looked at them, then fell to his knees in his weariness. Brom hurriedly caught him and helped him to his feet, "Not everyone can defeat four elves and a human and still remain conscious. Your really have changed, son, you have changed a lot."

Eragon smiled at his father, then he remembered Aren.

Foolish thing to forget it when I was dueling.

He took some energy from it, then took more from his sword. Brom eyed him curiously as he straightened up suddenly, and did not even pant for air.

"Good, you won't doze off, we need to start the next instructions for you here, and now." Brom laughed and thumped him on the back, but Eragon only noticed Evandar's proud smile, and was oblivious to everyone else cheering around him.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: A Promotion.

"Ouch" Roran groaned as he woke up. Carn and Nasuada were sitting next to him, and he was lying on a soft bed. The right hand side of his temple was aching as if he had been drilled in that region.

"Careful, Roran. You have gotten a really bad injury, and it took all of Angela's skill to heal you. She has been on our toes, trying to save you and Orrin. Nobody else had the knowledge or experience." Carn said. Nasuada looked extremely relived when he woke.

"What happened?" Roran asked as he tried to sit up.

"You and Eragon are so alike. That was the same reaction he had when his back was split apart by that dog-hearted shade." Angela said from somewhere in the tent. Roran raised his hand to his forehead and felt the stiff bandages on them.

"Stronghammer, you avenged Jormundur's death. I cannot believe it, you killed that man. He was the one who was in-charge." Nasuada told him, smiling as he got into a sitting position.

"Really Roran, you never stop impressing people, do you?" Carn beamed at him.

Roran grinned at him, and at Angela who had appeared right in front of him, "Good, Roran, you condition is not as bad as I thought. The only damage that stupid mace did was on the outside, nothing has been broken, you are really lucky." Roran nodded, his head was aching too much for him to be able to speak properly.

"How long has it been since…?" Roran muttered after a while, his curiosity pushed away his fear of pain.

"Just one night." Angela replied, then hurried over to Orrin, who was lying on the bed next to Roran.

"Blodhgarm and the other elf managed to kill the fakes, and you managed to save Orrin. But we have experienced a few terrible losses." Nasuada looked at him sadly, "Jormundur was slain, and Trianna was killed as well. I shall need a new second in command, and Du Vangr Gata will need a new leader . . . I think Murtagh will be perfect for it. As for my second in command, I know the person, but I will keep that to myself for now."

Roran looked at Carn, who was beaming, "Carn, can you make sure that the men under my command are alright in my absence?"

"Of course Roran, you can count on me." Carn replied.

Roran nodded, and relaxed himself back onto the pillows. It was going to be a long while before he recovered, and there would be a lot of problems soon, what with the General dead.

"How did those soldiers enter the camp, and the fakes as well?" Roran asked, looking at both Carn and Nasuada.

'I am pretty sure that the fakes had made those men invisible along with themselves, and that they had crept stealthily into the camp. We cannot risk something like this again, we need to have some proper protection against these magic users" Nasuada said, eyeing Carn.

Carn nodded, "Eragon, Arya and Murtagh will have a solution. We will ask them when they contact us, but since they are traveling, it will be nigh on impossible to talk to them."

Roran winced as he felt his head pounding like mad.

"How much time do you think it will take for this to heal, Angela?" Roran asked with his eyes closed.

"A couple of days at the least. You will have to stay in bed for most of that time, I am afraid." Angela replied.

Orrin groaned loudly, but was silent after it. Roran felt himself being swept away by his sleep. His dreams were of sneering, hooded men entering the tent and hacking at him the others.

He woke after several hours, and there was no one other than him and Orrin in the dark tent. He turned around to see the Surdan king staring at the top of the tent. He smiled at Roran as he noticed that he was awake.

"Thank you for saving me Stronghammer. I would have been dead if not for you. You have my deepest gratitude for your actions on my behalf." Orrin said.

Roran smiled back, "It was my duty to help you, Your Majesty. I am glad that I was able to save you from death, but I must know what happened after I fell unconscious. I am very curious."

Orrin sighed, then straightened himself, "The fakes were gaining ground on the elves, even though Blodhgarm and Naeivya tried their level best to fend them off. Finally all the elves joined their strengths, and defeated those kregoren. They entered their minds and found pieces of information, but we are sure that the person who makes these fakes was killed by Eragon and Arya when they infiltrated Uru'baen. But we don't know the exact number of fakes, and we are not sure if Eragon and Arya are the only people whose fakes are being made. Things are rather serious now, Roran, and they will be until we get a new General. Our march to Dras'leona will be delayed as such."

Roran knew that assembling all the forces of the Varden would be extremely difficult, especially without a competent second-in-command.

"We should sleep Roran, we have both been injured, and it is late. We will talk tomorrow." Orrin closed his eyes, lying down on his bed.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Roran replied, lying onto his own pillows.

They were woken by a healer the next morning, and Angela came in to see their condition. She declared them fit and fine, though they would have to rest for a few days. Roran lay back and thought about what his cousins would be doing now.

Nasuada entered the tent after a few hours, and sat down between Roran and Orrin's bed. Roran noticed that she seemed contented for some reason, and that Orrin was rather perturbed by her behavior.

"Roran, I have an offer to make to you."

Roran nodded, "Of course, Lady Nasuada"

Nasuada smiled charmingly, "I am offering you to take Jormundur's place, and become the General of this army. . . Do you accept, Stronghammer?"

Roran gaped in disbelief, "Me? Not that I mind it, but, why me?"

"Because I believe you worthy and fit for the station, you have shown great valor and courage Roran, and I am sure that you deserve more than just a captain's post. I am confident in my choice, and I know that you will bear the responsibility admirably." Nasuada replied.

Orrin smiled at them, "Of course he will accept the responsibility, he is an honorable man. I don't think there is anyone right to lead other than you Roran. . .and it fits, the cousin of the Lead Rider is the General of the Varden. Things would be perfect then."

Roran grinned, "The Varden would love this...though there may be opposition. All right, my Lady, I accept the offer, I shall become your Second-in-command."

Nasuada nodded in approval, clearly pleased, "We will need to announce this in public, but that can wait for a few days. For now, I hope you heal soon."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Advice and Recollections

Brom stood in front of him, his face pleasant and young. Oromis stood next to Brom, Glaedr's eldunari in his hands. Both seemed rather proud of their student, Eragon.

"Son, we are going to give you some advice, advice that will be extremely useful. We will tell you the best way to defeat Galbatorix, but you can't do it alone. You need Murtagh's and Arya's help. All three of you have an equal share in the responsibility." Brom said, then walked around him, Oromis didn't move, but the others clustered to the side.

"Tell me Eragon, do you trust Arya?"

Eragon knew that this going to come, "Yes, father, I do."

"To what extent?" Oromis asked, and began circling him from the other side.

"With my life…I trust her with my life." Eragon replied.

"Is that it?" Brom asked.

"No, she knows my true name." Eragon replied, and they were gasps and startled exclamations at this.

Oromis and Brom were astonished as well, "Since when does she know it? Has she used it against you?" Brom asked sharply.

"No, father, she hasn't misused it. She figured it out just before I entered this mountain." Eragon was rather perturbed by their reactions. Brom looked at Oromis, who shook his head.

"Do you love her?" Oromis asked, holding the eldunari gingerly in his hands.

"Of course, master, did I not make it clear just some time ago?" Eragon asked, irritated at their persistent questions.

"Fine, now we will tell you what you must do to gain the power not even Vrael had." Brom said.

Eragon looked at him with raised eyebrows, but Oromis continued, "You must make your love for Arya your strength. Vrael did not have this strength, but he was too kind, which is why he died. Your love for Arya is the only thing that can surpass the evil that fuels Galbatorix's will, though deep down, it was his love for his dragon that made him commit all these terrible crimes."

Eragon nodded, then spotted Evandar and Faolin, who looked at him encouragingly. Eragon smiled back at them, then went to look at Oromis again but…

THUMP

Brom punched him hard on his face, "What was that for?" Eragon asked in an annoyed tone, rubbing his cheek.

"I would have thought, that in all the months you spent learning and training with me, you would have learned to pay attention to what I am saying." Brom growled, then gave Eragon an extremely amused look.

Eragon grinned.

"So, I was saying that the other thing that you need to use is unity. When Galbatorix attacked us, most Dragons and Riders were alone, and none of them fought as a team. I, Oromis, Vrael and King Evandar were the only ones who fought together as one, but even this team was disrupted after my Saphira died." Brom looked at Oromis sadly, who nodded.

"When?' Eragon asked.

"Here, I will show you." Brom said and gestured at the space in front of Eragon. The air shimmered, and a huge mirror came in front of them. The surface of the mirror rippled like water, and a vision formed on it.

 _There were three dragons, a huge, silver, a little smaller golden and a much smaller blue dragon in the air. They were flying above a ruined city, which had wide streets between the burned houses._

Eragon gasped as he beheld the mirror, for here was a recollection of the most important and dreadful day of his father's life. He was sure that those houses would have been noble and magnificent in the times of prosperity.

 _Facing the three dragon were five others, a red, a dark green, a purple, an orange and a teal._

 _"Morzan, you traitor. How could you betray us? You will die for serving that raving mad dog." The man on the blue dragon shouted._

Eragon recognized the man as Brom, and the dragon as his Saphira. Brom was a lot younger than he had ever looked, and seemed to be in his early twenties. He was wearing bright blue armor over pure white robes. His Saphira was a little different the Eragon's. She was much larger, of a much lighter shade and seemed rather gentle. The golden dragon was Glaedr, and the elf on his back was Oromis, a fierce gleam in his eyes and a rich scowl on his face. The other dragon was Lenora and it was Vrael and Evandar on her back.

" _I fight for a much better future, Brom. I fight for Galbatorix, who is now the master who I serve. You all shall die, as have so many others." The man on the red dragon replied, and brandished Zar'roc. Brom pulled out Undbitr and pointed it and Morzan, "I loved you like a brother, but you betrayed that love. . ."_

Eragon gaped at the Morzan in the recollection. It was not the person whom he had seen in his nightmares, the real Morzan was quite different. He had jet black hair, a wicked face with a scar from his right temple to his nose, it passed through the eye. The man was rather muscular, intensely broad shouldered but of normal height. He wore billowing robes of blood red under a ruby red armor.

 _Saphira roared and dived at the red dragon, just as Glaedr roared as well and flew at the green and purple ones. Lenora attacked the orange and teal dragons._

 _Saphira collided the red dragon with a loud crash, and their Riders exchanged blows with their swords. After several blows, Morzan grinned and muttered an inaudible word, and Brom was blasted off Saphira. He yelled in pain as blood began to pour form his side, and turned to the bottom. Oromis looked down in surprise and fear, and Glaedr tried to dive, but he was stopped by the green dragon. The red dragon wrapped its tail around the blue dragon, but Saphira slashed at the dragon's chest, roaring loudly. She freed herself from the dragon's grasp and dived after the falling Rider. His sword had gone from his hands and his face was grimaced in pain. Saphira caught him in her talons just before she landed abruptly on one of the houses. She laid Brom gently onto the roof, then roared at Morzan and his dragon as they landed in front her. Morzan ignored her and jumped down, sheathing Zar'roc and picked up Undbitr from where it had fallen._

 _"Pity, Brom. I pity you and your dragon. You don't have the strength to defeat us. Even Vrael can't defeat Galbatorix, for he has more strength than any other dragon Rider ever had. . . I am a merciful man Brom, and since I was like a brother to you, I will spare your life/" Morzan sneered evilly, then raised his palm at Saphira, who opened her mouth to send flames at him._

 _'Kveykva." Morzan said calmly, and a pure red lightning bolt shot out of his hand and struck the blue dragon on her heart. The dragon roared and fell to the side of the house, then collapsed and fell to the ground. Brom roared in agony, then stood up and ran at Morzan, bent on killing him for taking his dragon away from him._

 _Morzan laughed, and there was another red flash of magic and Brom was blasted back, but Morzan grabbed the blue sheath, tearing the belt around Brom's waist. Brom flew off the house and landed on the ground next to the unmoving body of his dragon._

 _"Live on in your pain and grief, Brom. It shall suit you very well…" Morzan said and climbed onto the red dragon, just as the rest of the Forsworn fled away from the white and golden dragon. Brom yelled again as his dragon began to slip towards the void, and ran to her, though he was extremely injured. His dragon did not steer nor did she wake, even when Brom healed the wound on her chest._

 _She was dead…_

 _Brom roared at the heavens. He lamented the loss of his dragon, and cursed the traitor._

 _"I will kill you, Morzan! You and your befouled dragon shall die by my hand alone. I SWEAR IT!" Brom yelled at the distant figure of the red dragon, then collapsed onto the ground. Glaedr and Lenora landed behind him, but he was hugging Saphira's neck, maddened in his grief. Oromis ran towards Brom, who was screaming, his arms wrapped tightly around the blue dragon._

Eragon had tears in his eyes as he saw his father in the recollection. He kept looking at the mirror, which now reflected him and the others.

"This is how my dragon died. I tried to save her, but I couldn't…I hated and cursed Morzan and Galbatorix for taking away all the happiness from my life. And I decided then and there that I would not die until I had slain Morzan, and ensured that there was a way to defeat Galbatorix . . . . Now I will show you how I did defeat Morzan and his dragon. He had defeated me then because he had many eldunari on his side, but when I faced him in Gil'ead, we fought on skill and strength alone." Brom motioned at the mirror, and it rippled again.

 _Two men in complete armor stood in front of them. They were on the roof of a tall building, and a red dragon was flying above them. It seemed to be early in the evening, and the skies were clear as the red dragon dived towards the two men. The man on the left was Morzan, and the other was Brom. He looked just as he had when Eragon had firs seen him._

 _"So Brom, you have come to get this dragon egg, have you?" Morzan asked and showed him a blue stone._

Brom had a look of fury, for he knew that the time to extract his revenge had come. He looked much older now, and had the same beard Eragon had seen him with.

" _No, Morzan, I am not here just for the egg. I am here to kill you and your twisted dragon." Brom replied, and held his sword, that he had even in Carvahall, in front of him._

 _"Is that so? All right then… eat him." Morzan said calmly and looked at the red dragon who landed behind Brom._

 _Brom whirled around and pointed his glistening palm at the dragon, "KVEYKVA" He roared, and there was huge flash as three sapphire blue lighting bolts erupted from his palm and struck the dragon straight on its heart. The dragon roared in agony, and slumped onto the roof of the building, where it writhed and convulsed. Morzan roared in pain and swayed, then tried to walk to his dragon, but he fell to his knees. The dragon gave a final roar, then stopped writhing. It was dead…_

 _Morzan looked at his dragon with a look of shock, pain and rage._

 _"There, I have returned my favor to you, Morzan." Brom replied, smirking at the man in front of him._

 _"W-what…You…you killed him? You will DIE, Brom, DIE!' Morzan roared and brandished Zar'roc at him. Brom yelled in reply, "NO! You will die today, and I shall kill you!"_

 _Morzan lunged straight at him, tears in his eyes, but Brom sidestepped the blow and kicked the traitor on his chest. He gasped and stumbled back, and Brom attacked him. They exchanged blows, after which Brom retreated back, then muttered "Brisingr"._

 _Fire erupted from his hand, and it flew straight towards Morzan. Morzan roared "Adurna", which quenched the fire, then ran straight at Brom, but faltered due to some reason. Brom stood with his sword raised, but his face frowned in concentration as he attacked Morzan's mind. Morzan scowled heavily and angrily, then charged at Brom. Brom slashed at Morzan, who swerved to the side, avoiding the blade._

 _"You are much worse that I thought, Brom. What have you done to Selena?" Morzan muttered as he and Brom circled each other. Shock came to Brom's eyes, which was immediately replaced by anger._

 _"What have you done to her, Morzan?" Brom replied, pointing his sword at the man._

 _"I have done nothing, but she never returned to my castle. You have killed her, have you not? I am not a fool, Brom!" Morzan shouted. Brom had a look of horror._

 _"Did your really think that I would be weakened if you killed her? Well, no! You were wrong…She was hardly of any worth to me, she was a piece of filth, and I care not what happened to her. She was just a slave, a tool, to be thrown away after its use was over . . . But she must have been like a princess to you, wasn't she? I am sure you harassed her until-"_

 _Brom roared and charged at Morzan, slashing at his chest. Morzan parried the blow, a feral snarl on his face. Brom was filled with rage and fury, and bent on killing the man in front of him, no matter what._

 _"Istlari" Brom roared, and flames erupted from his sword and soared towards Morzan. Morzan shouted "Letta" and the flames stopped in midair. Brom's face furrowed in concentration, as did Morzan's._

 _They battled for a long while, losing strength as they struggled to overcome the other's spell. The flames moved forward for a few inches, then stopped. Again they moved forwards and stopped. Morzan and Brom were sweating profusely, but they did not falter._

 _Finally, Morzan gasped, and the flames soared straight at him. They engulfed him completely, but he held the dragon egg in his hands._

 _"If I am to die, I shall ensure that no dragon ever grows out of this egg. JIER-" He faltered as a sword embedded itself into his heart. The flames burnt his body, and the egg fell off the building, but Brom stood with his sword inside Morzan's breast, and Morzan looked down at Brom. There was a look of utter horror on his face, and a look of rage and satisfaction on Brom's._

 _"Here ends my obligations to you, Morzan. May you rot in hell!" Brom cursed._

 _Brom had fulfilled his oath, and had extinguished the fire of revenge in his heart. But now he had an even greater responsibility, he had to protect the dragon egg and also train the next Rider._

 _Brom staggered and fell next to the body of Morzan, then crawled to the edge of the building. He looked down to see several soldiers pick up the egg and walk away._

 _"I must get it back, and soon." Brom stuttered, then stood up shakily, grabbed Zar'roc and its sheath, sheathed his own sword, then limped away from the dead Dragon and Rider._

"This is how Morzan was killed, Eragon. I killed him, and it was the love I had for your mother that gave me the strength to defeat him. Otherwise, I would have died then and there…this is the power of love, my son. It is terrible and beautiful. The wielder shall get enormous strength, and the one who is unfortunate enough to face the wielder shall perish." Brom said, then patted Eragon on the shoulder, "You have experienced this. This is what happened in Durza's and Varuag's case. And this is what should happen in Galbatorix's case as well."

Eragon nodded, "I am sure that I can wield it, father. I shall do my best."

"Marvelous, now I will tell you the best way to work as a team." Oromis said, "To work in harmony with each other, you must fight as one. You must meld you identity with that of Arya's and Murtagh's to such an extent that no distinction remains."

Eragon nodded again. He did not have any secrets to hide from the two of them, so there was no problem if they joined their minds together.

"The same goes for Saphira, Thorn and Valinor." Brom added.

"Yes Master, father. I understand what you are saying." Eragon said, then turned around as he noticed all the mist gathering again. Someone else was coming to meet him, but who could it be? Eragon noted that he had already met all the people, but he kept looking at the mist nevertheless.

It began to rotate wildly, like a tornado, and a figure could be seen forming in its center. Soon, the mist vanished and a proud elf, stronger, keener and more powerful even than Evandar walked towards them

 _Eragon, this is your predecessor. This is Vrael…_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Mate, To Regain Our Lost Race

The lazy-one-eyed-sun looked down at him as he flew after Saphira. He saw how her scales beautifully reflected the sunlight, and he knew that he loved her. He had got extremely close to her, and she had even asked him to try and kiss her. It had been disastrous, but Thorn had been pleased with it. It proved that Saphira loved him as well.

He had learned from Murtagh that this was the place where dragons mated, and that the mating season had begun, so he thought that it was the perfect time for him to confess his love to her.

He remembered Eragon's advice, and he knew that he did not love Saphira for her beauty, he loved her for the way she was. He loved her for her personality, and also because his heart and mind loved her. There were no other reasons.

 _Saphira, let us land there, in that valley. . . .I am glad that you asked Valinor to return to Arya._

 _Yes, I thought it would be better for us to be together for a while…_

 _I agree._

They landed in the chosen place, and eyed each other curiously, knowing that something special was going to happen between them. Thorn felt it odd that he was in a valley with Saphira, and was staring at the last female dragon in existence.

 _Saphira, there is something that I must tell you…_

 _There is something I wish to tell you as well, Thorn…_

 _Tell me, I will wait._

 _. . . .Thorn, I must mate someone to save our race…_

 _. . .Yes, you are the only hope._

 _Who should I mate, Thorn?_

 _Saphira…I…can't say, it is your choice._

 _I know that Thorn, but you are my best friend, you must have some ideas._

 _. . . .What ideas can I have? I will only say that you should follow your heart, nothing else. Though I am sure that you already know this._

 _. . . .I do, but I cannot just mate anyone. And the only choices I have is you, Valinor and Shruikan.  
_  
Thorn was filled with joy as she said that he was a choice for her to mate, and he felt that this was the perfect time to confess his love, though he could not make himself to be so straightforward. He had never before said what he going to say now.

 _I will mate you, I swear it, even if it is the last thing I do…_

 _Are you sure? It can be a terrible responsibility, and I am elder than you._

 _I don't have any problem. As far as I know, I am the only one eligible._

 _Yes, Thorn, you are…but are you going to mate me just to save our race?_

Thorn was surprised at the question, and looked away from her, flicking his tail from left to right.

 _Well?_

 _No, I am not mating you just to save our race…I…_

 _Do you love me, Thorn?_

Thorn shifted his wings uncomfortably, and unfurled them. He knew that Saphira would not let him go unless he answered her, and he knew that if he answered her honestly then she would either attack him or return his love.

 _Yes Saphira, I love you. I love you a lot, and I always will love you till the end of eternity._

Thorn looked up at her, and saw that she was extremely happy. He gave a sigh of relief, and smoke erupted from his snout. She was not going to attack him, which meant only one thing…

She came close to him and pressed her snout to his.

 _I love you too, Thorn. And I know that you will always be there to help me. I will gladly be your mate, and I shall not leave you ever again._

Happiness, joy and a long awaited fulfillment filled Thorn's consciousness. He had finally got his heart's desire. He had finally found an eligible mate, and that mate was the last female dragon in existence.

 _We are mates now…_

Thorn licked Saphira between her eyes, and she blinked and licked him back. Thorn moved to stand beside her, and covered her in his wing. He arched his neck inside and his face met hers.

 _We have finally got what we desired the most._

 _Yes, we have finally got each other, and we have finally got someone who we can love._

 _I promise you Saphira, I will protect you with my life…_

 _And I promise you that I shall never leave your side._

The two young dragons stood there, under the watchful eye of the great dragon who had just appeared on the peak of the diamond mountain. Thorn and Saphira looked at him, and he stared back, then nodded and vanished.

 _Saphira, looks like Eragon has made it, and he must have entered that door._

 _Yes, Eragon must have entered it. I just hope he is all right . . . . But he is hiding something from me. I am sure that Glaedr told him something about our race that we don't know. We must find out, and soon._

 _Of course, my mate._

Saphira spiraled her neck around his, and wrapped her wing and tail around his body. He imitated her and wrapped his own, almost healed tail, around her back. They stood there in each other's wings and with their necks joined, knowing that they had precious little time to enjoy each other's company.

 _I love you Saphira, and I promise to listen to everything you say._

 _Then enough promises, there is something we need to discuss._

 _Of course…_

 _When shall we…you know…lay eggs?_

Thorn was extremely astonished, and he tried to free his neck from Saphira's, but he was too tightly held.

 _Whenever you want to, Saphira! Though I think it is best if we wait until Galbatorix is dead, and we are safe._

 _I suppose, Thorn._

 _I love you so much Saphira_

 _I love you too._

The two young dragon remained there, under the afternoon sun and the diamond mountain. They were the last hope to save the almost extinct race, and now…the hope had become a fact.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: A True Lead Rider

Eragon bowed his head in front of the great elf. He had been humbled by the great amount of strength and knowledge that emanated from the Rider, and he knew that he himself was hardly a match against someone of such great power and wisdom. The elf in front of him was fair, taller than Eragon, muscular but appeared to be kind and wise. There was a silver sword on his right hip. Eragon touched his first two fingers to his lips and began the elven greetings.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Vrael-elda."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Eragon." Vrael replied. His voice was calm, kind but extremely powerful.

"Un du evarínya ono varda" Eragon finished, then twisted his hand over his sternum in a gesture of respect.

Vrael smiled at him, "I see you have learnt the elven ways very well. Good . . . I am impressed by the talent you displayed. You defeated Oromis, Brom, Evandar, Faolin and Glenwing single handedly. A feat to be proud of, though I fear it is not enough to defeat Galbatorix…You are my successor, but only I can appoint you. Since I am dead, Oromis took the liberty and I do not blame him, but since you are standing before me now…Things are going to be different." He spoke in the Ancient Language.

 _Eragon, ask him if he thinks you are worthy for the mantle of Lead Rider…_

 _Master?_

 _Just do as I say._

"Do you think that I am worthy for the mantle of Lead Rider?" Eragon asked, keeping his head bowed.

"My opinions are yet to be decided, but I shall test you myself now. Only then shall I deem you fit…or unfit." Vrael said. Eragon looked up, but Vrael had turned his back to Eragon and was walking away from him.

"Draw thy sword. Today, fire shall fight the morning star." Vrael drew his own bright, sword, which was indeed named Aeidail.

Eragon removed Undbitr from his back and kept it on the ground, then drew Brisingr and blocked the edge. Vrael did the same for his sword, and placed it to his side. Eragon held Brisingr in front of him. He knew that this was the ultimate test. He was about to face the only person who had managed to defeat Galbatorix at least once in history.

Vrael nodded, his face extremely serious, then he lunged forward faster than an eye could see. Eragon parried the blow and retaliated with an equally strong jab. Brisingr was pushed to the side and Aeidail came straight for Eragon's heart. He jumped to the side and avoided the blade, then struck at Vrael's head. Vrael bent backwards, his back became parallel to the ground, and Brisingr swerved harmlessly over him.

Eragon jumped back hurriedly, distancing himself from the elf, Brisingr held in both his hands. They circled each other as if the previous encounter had been nothing but an initiation ceremony.

 _What must I do? If I can defeat him, then I can prove that I am perfect for the post of Lead rider, but how can I defeat him? He is probably the toughest and the most skilled warrior I have ever fought. I don't think I can win this one…_

Eragon returned to his senses as his mind was attacked by an extremely strong consciousness. His barriers were almost broken after the mind abated, which made to attack again. Eragon knew that he would not stand a chance now, so he emptied his mind of all emotions and thoughts, and focused only on sheer determination.

The mind assaulted again, but it withdrew when it realized that there was nothing to find in Eragon's mind.

Without any conscious thought or decision, Eragon lunged forward, attacking with his sword and mind. His blow was parried and his mental assault blocked, but he continued attacking, not giving Vrael any chance to stop him. Brisingr batted Aeidail to the ground, and Eragon looked for any weakness in Vrael's barriers. Brisingr began to go for Vrael's chest, but the elf flipped backwards and his foot kicked Eragon under his chin, making him yell in pain and knocking him to the ground. Vrael immediately assaulted Eragon's mind, and began to seize control. Furious, Eragon hurriedly filled his thoughts with his love for Saphira and Arya. The attacks stopped, but Vrael was standing over Eragon, Aeidail raised for a plunge.

 _Blast it, I am in trouble now. He has got me…_

Suddenly, he remembered Arya, he remembered Brom's and Oromis's grave, he remembered Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, Valinor, Nasuada. He remembered all the people whom he fought for, the faith and hope they had in him. In that instant, he knew that he could not to lose now, not now that he had come so far.

Eragon rolled backwards, his legs outstretched, and kicked Vrael on chest just as Aeidail began to come downwards. Getting to his feet, he launched the most powerful mental attack that he could. Brisingr raised, he ran at Vrael who had staggered behind. His face was strained in concentration. He was clearly amazed at the magnitude of the attack that Eragon had made.

Vrael's barriers faltered under the attack, and several cracks appeared in the powerful walls. At the same time Brisingr flew towards Vrael's throat, intending to end the duel. Eragon slipped into the great mind through the cracks, and began to seize control of Vrael's thoughts. The elf's mind was enormous, and it would take a long time for Eragon to take complete control over it, so Eragon decided to capture it part by part. There was always a constant chance of his mind being thrown out by Vrael's extremely powerful one.

Brisingr was blocked by Aeidail just in time, but Vrael fell back due to the force of the hit. Eragon seized control of a portion of Vrael's mind, then began on the next one. Vrael tried to push him back, but Eragon had a firm foothold in his consciousness. Vrael rolled to the side, avoiding Brisingr as Eragon thrust it towards his hip. Aeidail came towards Eragon's neck, but he ducked and the sword missed. Eragon jabbed Brisingr at Vrael's side, but the blow was dodged.

Eragon understood, due to the fact that he was inside Vrael's mind that he was going to try and blast Eragon backwards. Knowing that he would have to do something, he yelled, "Fram".

Vrael was thrown backwards, which was forwards for Eragon, and he fell to the ground.

Eragon thrust Brisingr, but Vrael gave a spinning kick and Eragon fell to the ground. Immediately, Vrael's mind began to shove Eragon's out. Eragon refused to leave the ancient mind, and hurriedly jabbed Brisingr at Vrael's legs. The sword struck him on his knee, and his mind abated a bit. Eragon immediately attacked the next province of the elf's ancient mind. He seized control over it, but Vrael decided that it was time to use his greatest weapon. Before Eragon could fathom what it was, Vrael raised his sword, tip pointing at the peak of the mountain.

"Garjzla" Vrael muttered. Aeidail emitted an extremely bright light that almost blinded Eragon. Vrael again tried to shove Eragon's mind out, and this time he managed it. Eragon returned to the confines of his own mind, but now Vrael had a firm foothold in his consciousness. He was in a very bad position now.

 _Blast. . . .Blast?_

He concentrated on that single word, and it was all that Vrael could get out of him. He did not stop his thoughts, he changed them instead. Vrael was a little dismayed, but he began to seize control nevertheless. Eragon shielded his eyes from the bright light with his left hand, and held Brisingr over his head.

"Brisingr" He said, and set his sword aflame. Keeping his eyes closed, he lunged forward. His sword was blocked, but Eragon continued to strike blindly, trying to stop Vrael from seizing complete control over him.

He fought hard, and persistently, but he could not get Vrael out of his mind. He tried and tried to the limit of his strength, but his attacks were always in vain. He tried to think of a way to get him out, but due to Vrael's presence in his mind, he always faltered. Soon, Eragon began to tire, and Vrael had almost seized complete control over him. His concentration had been diverted, and his thoughts were all free now. His love for his mate and dragon filled most of it, but the rest was sheer determination to not lose. The ancient Rider seemed to be impressed by his efforts.

"Aptr" Vrael muttered, and Eragon flew forwards, which was backwards for Vrael. Eragon fell on to his knees, and his face and torso began to come to the ground, but the bright sword stopped him since it rested on his neck.

It was over, Eragon had lost.

"Dead" Vrael said, then stopped the light coming from his sword. He sheathed it and looked at Eragon, his face intimidating and a little amused altogether.

Eragon was stunned by the strength, power and skill Vrael had. It would have been impossible for him to defeat the elf, even if he had wielded both Brisingr and Undbitr.

He staggered to the ground, and realized that Vrael was still in his mind. He let him be, he couldn't get him out anyway. Vrael was shifting through his memories casually, seeing everything that caught his eye. He was particularly interested about Eragon's true name, which Eragon couldn't help but let him know.

"You fought well, Dragon Rider of Fate." Vrael said clearly. He wasn't even tired, whereas Eragon was on his hands and knees, taking short breath, his hair clinging to his wet forehead. Vrael was standing away from him, and was not even looking at Eragon. Eragon blinked as he heard his true name and savored the calming sensation, but there were gasps from the surrounding people.

"But, I am not strong enough to defeat Galbatorix, am I?" Eragon asked, shocked that he had to fight someone even more powerful than Vrael.

"Nay, not now, but you will be . . . You will be stronger once you become, truly become, the Lead Rider." Vrael replied.

Eragon was rather bemused by what Vrael said, and tried to understand it as he took some energy from Brisingr's pommel. Rejuvenated, he stood up and felt Vrael leave his mind. He began to erected his barriers again, but Glaedr contacted him.

 _He means that you must be made the Lead Rider by him._

 _When?_

 _Now! Ask him to do it now._

"Vrael-elda, am I eligible to be the Lead Rider . . . now?" Eragon asked worriedly. He hoped that he was, otherwise…he did not want to know.

"Yes, Eragon, you are eligible." Vrael said, then turned to face him.

 _Go and stand before him, then kneel on one knee and keep your mind completely open._

Eragon walked forward, removing the barriers around his mind, and knelt on one knee in front of the great elf. Vrael nodded at him, then held Aeidail just above Eragon. It came to rest its tip on Eragon's head, and he was reminded of how he had given his fealty to Nasuada.

"You have proven to me that your skill, strength and wisdom are sufficient for you to take my place at the head of the Riders. I, as is my right as Lead Rider, give you all my authority, wisdom and strength . . . . . Use it wisely." Vrael said, and for the first time, his expression softened as he smiled gently at the Rider in front of him.

Eragon was gasping, for in that instant he had received knowledge, and power so great, he was sure that he had been imagining it. His mind had been open while he had knelt before Vrael, and he was sure that the elf had entered it and transferred everything he could into Eragon.

"May the next Lead Rider bring much glory; prosperity and most importantly, long awaited peace, to Alagaesia. I now deem Eragon Shadeslayer as the next Lead Rider." Vrael said and pulled Eragon to his feet by the shoulders.

"Thank you, Vrael-elda. I shall bear the responsibility to the best of my knowledge and skill, as long as it is mine to bear." Eragon replied, and was still stunned by the knowledge he had gained.

"May fortune favor you endeavors, Eragon." Vrael said, then vanished into the mist.

Eragon noticed suddenly that everyone was cheering around him. He could hear his fathers (real and foster) roaring his name, and Selena exclaiming her pride at being his mother. But a hand clasped his shoulder, and he turned around to see Oromis.

"It is time for you to leave, Eragon." Oromis reluctantly gave him Glaedr's eldunari, which was glowing ever so fiercely.

"Is it necessary to go now itself?" Eragon asked, rather saddened.

"Yes Eragon, it is necessary. We will meet again, on the next festival of Kuthian. Until then…I hope you succeed in killing Galbatorix. . .And you have been given all of Vrael's knowledge and strength. It was the custom for the previous Lead Rider to give to it to the successor. You have a better chance to win now, since you know things that I never knew, such as the way you can persuade the dragons in their eldunari to aid you." Oromis said while Eragon waved at the people as they slowly vanished into the mist. Brom and Selena looked at him with proud faces, but they too disappeared.

"Master, I hope to see you again…after fifty years? So long…." Eragon thought, then hugged Oromis again. He may have got Vrael's knowledge and wisdom, and his age may have increased many folds, but his heart and nature remained the same nevertheless.

"Goodbye, Eragon…" Oromis said, and mist was all that remained, leaving Eragon with his hands outstretched.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: A New Dilemma and Destination.

Eragon strode out of the gate which had granted him entry. The door shimmered and closed. It was dark and cold outside for the sun had set, and there was only the half-moon and stars to give them light. Eragon felt different, for he was now a changed man. He had great knowledge in him, and even greater strength. He was stronger than any individual now, but he was still Eragon by heart. He still felt the same way about his loved ones, but he laughed whenever he remembered the mistakes he had made in his life. He laughed at his anger at Roran for deciding to leave them and become a miller when they had lived in Carvahall, he laughed at the fact that he had tried to pursue Arya in such a foolish way, he laughed at the fact that he had been so annoying, asking questions all the time. He had become a clam, serious and great person now. All his immaturity, all his impatience, irritation and annoyance had gone. Now, he was more…he was older and better. He was different.

 _Eragon, is that you?_

 _Indeed Saphira…I have changed a lot! So have you gone ahead with your plan? Looks like Thorn accepted you as his mate, didn't he?_

 _Yes he did, Eragon, its so beautiful to have a mate. It is great to know that there is a dragon who will never leave my side, and will always be there from me…I can't believe how much you have changed, your mind is like a vast ocean and it seems as if you are more than a thousand years old._

 _. . . .Really? Well, looks like Arya won't have any excuse for me being young now. Where is she anyway?_

 _Arya, Murtagh and Valinor are sleeping just outside the door. So how was everything inside the doorway?_

 _Things have been …unrealistic inside the Vault of Souls, I can hardly believe all that actually happened._

 _Why? What happened?_

 _Not now, Saphira, tomorrow. You are too tired now._

 _It is not a problem._

 _Sleep, Saphira…I have much to think._

 _As you wish._

Eragon walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Everything seemed extremely different, he was able to recognize each and every rock, plant and ridge around him. He extended his mind in every direction, and was hardly surprised to see that the limit to which he could extend had increased. He could now feel the minds of animals almost at the edges of Haradac desert, and he could have gone further but he stopped.

He returned to the confines of his own mind, then sat down next to Arya. Murtagh was lying next to Valinor's wings, whereas Arya were next to his warm belly.

Eragon tried to relax, but he couldn't. The great amount of knowledge he had made him want to move ahead and explore it. He knew many, many things. He understood that all the eldunari would agree to help him. They might even mistake him for Vrael.

"E-Eragon?" A beautiful voice said.

"Yes Arya" Eragon muttered.

Someone wrapped their arms around his chest and pulled him slowly to the ground, "You were in there for hours."

Eragon lay down, and found himself resting his head on Arya's lap, "It did take a long time. I did many…unbelievable things."

Arya bent down and kissed him, then lay down in his arms, "Such as?"

"I defeated four elves and a human single handedly." Eragon looked into her mesmerizing beautiful eyes, and she gazed into his gentle brown ones.

"Eragon, your eyes…they have changed. They seem to be deep, very deep, as if you have lived for a very long time." Arya said, then cupped his face in her hands.

"I feel the same way, Arya, though I spent only some time in there. . . I will show you what happened." Eragon replied.

They joined their minds, and Eragon was sure that Arya had been astounded by the knowledge in him. Normally he would have grinned or smiled, but after gaining Vrael's wisdom, strength and experience he had matured a lot.

He showed her each and everything that had happened in the Vault of Souls. She watched in complete disbelief and was stunned by the events, especially the duel with her father and Faolin, and what had given him the strength to fight. She was even more startled by his duel with Vrael, which he had lost. She had downright joy and wonder in her as she beheld the moment when Vrael gave his knowledge and strength to Eragon.

 _I can't believe this, Eragon…You have got Vrael's wisdom and all his powers. That makes you ancient now._

 _Perhaps, but my knowledge has increased a lot Arya. And my understanding of things and perspective of looking into matters are drastically different. I now know all the reasons why you refused me completely…One of them is that you feared that our case would be like Linnea and that other young man. You thought that I would leave you and take someone else who was just as young as me, so you told me stop beforehand. Though that will not happen now…I am far older than you and it is you who are at risk of looking for someone else from now on._

 _Eragon…my mate…you have changed so, so much. You…understood my predicament perfectly…_

 _I have, but I hope you won't steal this knowledge from me, like you did when you joined that Murtagh's ring with Nasuada's necklace._

 _He sensed surprise and a little panic in her._

 _How did you know that?_

 _I have my ways._

 _Oh…_

Eragon felt Arya withdraw a little, and he turned away from her and looked at the moon instead. Then he decided that Arya's face was much better than the moon and turned to her again.

"Eragon, you know that we are linked…"

"So?'

"So, I can use this knowledge you have without your permission if I want to."

"I am not stopping you from doing something like that, I am not angry at what you did Arya."

"That's good…"

Eragon and Arya lay in each other's embrace, just as Saphira and Thorn lay in each other's wings. It was a night of couples, but two individuals were rather sad.

"Impossible!" Murtagh exclaimed after Eragon finished showing him, Valinor, Saphira and Thorn what had transpired inside the Vault of Souls.

 _Little one, I never knew that you could do something like that for Arya…and me._

 _Well, now you do, don't you?_

 _I suppose…_

 _Eragon, I find it hard to believe what you did as well, especially the knowledge that Vrael gave you._

 _Well Thorn, you can feel the knowledge and strength that he has given me, so you don't need proof._

 _Eragon, stop acting so serious._ Saphira said in an annoyed tone.

 _Am I?_

 _Extremely!_

 _Sorry then, Queen of the skies…looks like Thorn is the King of the skies. And Valinor?_

 _Prince._

 _He isn't your offspring._

 _I still feel like his mother, and Thorn feels like his father._

 _I know who his father is… but this will have to wait for another time Saphira._

 _Saphira and Thorn, I am like a younger brother to both of you, not like a son. And Eragon-vodhr, please tell me, who are my real parents? V_ alinor asked, rather sad that Eragon had not told him earlier.

 _I am sorry, Valinor, but you are not ready for that knowledge yet. I will tell you when you are Saphira's age._

 _And that is?_

 _After four months…_

Valinor gave a sad growl and curled up, a little angry and perturbed. Arya left Eragon's side and went over to the green dragon. He hummed as she brushed the top of his forehead and hugged his neck. Saphira and Thorn nodded to each other and took off.

"Well, I don't have much to say now…" Eragon said, pulled off his swords and the sack. He now knew that the dragons in the eldunari would only help the Lead Rider, and Eragon now was the true Lead Rider. All he had to do was contact them, which he would do at the right time. Normally, he would have done it immediately, but something held him back.

"Things will get quite lonely now, won't they?" Murtagh asked as he looked at the distant figures of Saphira and Thorn.

"No, Murtagh, things will be better than ever before now. But first we must contact Nasuada. The leaders were attacked by the Black Hand and a couple of fakes. Jormundur was killed in the fight, and Roran is injured." Eragon said, then smiled as Arya got into Valinor's saddle and they took off.

Eragon took his mirror from one of his bags, then muttered the words of power. The surface of the mirror went black, then he saw Roran, and Orrin lying two beds, Nasuada and Angela sitting on chairs between their beds.

"Nasuada" Murtagh said happily.

"Roran, are you all right?" Eragon asked as Nasuada stood up happily and looked at Murtagh.

"I am fine, Eragon. Just got hit on the head." Roran muttered and pointed at the bandage on his temple.

"And King Orrin, what happened to you?" Eragon looked at the tired king.

"Oh, I got a deep injury, and I would have died if not for one of your guards and Roran here. He has done something to be proud of. He killed the blasted lead man and ensured that we would win." Orrin replied, smiling.

Eragon turned around to see that Murtagh and Nasuada had closed their eyes and were holding the connected gems tightly.

"So Eragon, where is you love mate?" Angela asked, coming to stand next to Nasuada.

"She is flying with her dragon. And I wanted to know if anyone other than Jormundur was killed." Eragon nodded at Angela and Roran, who were surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Roran asked.

"I have my ways, now tell me, was anyone else killed?"

Angela looked at Eragon with a raised eyebrow, "Several men and guards were killed, and so was Tiranna but the leaders are all safe."

"Tiranna, poor woman….the Du Vangr Gata will need a new leader soon…"

"I think Murtagh is perfect for that post." Nasuada said immediately.

Eragon gave a sigh of relief, then nodded at Nasuada, "Fine, I take my leave now. I hope that Roran and Orrin recover swiftly . . . May your swords stay sharp." Eragon said and ended the spell, much to Murtagh's annoyance.

"Can't be helped, now give me some food, brother, I am starving." Eragon sat down cross-legged. Murtagh gave him bread and some fruits, then sat down away from him. Eragon was sure that he was talking to Nasuada.

He finished his food, then looked up as Saphira and Thorn flew, toying with each other. Eragon smiled at them, knowing that they had finally mated and were enjoying each other's company, then walked over to the edge of the cliff. His eyesight had grown much keener, and he could see the bottom of the valley a lot more clearly than before. He was, now, truly the greatest hope of Alagaesia.

They rested till evening, Saphira and Thorn had spent the entire day away from them. Valinor had fallen asleep, Murtagh had alternated between sparring with Arya, talking to Nasuada, or just sitting and twiddling his thumbs. Eragon had spent the time finishing almost the entire Domia Abr Wyrda or had conversed with Glaedr, recognizing his new abilities and how the dragons would react to him. When it was finally evening, Saphira and Thorn came to the small cliff, and Eragon jumped onto Saphira's saddle, Murtagh onto Thorn's and Arya climbed onto Valinor's.

"We are leaving this place, now." Eragon strapped himself secure.

 _Where are we going, little one?_ Saphira asked as Arya and Murtagh did the same in their own saddles.

"To Ellesmera"


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: The Training Begins. . . .

"Lets see what you two can do." Eragon said as he blocked the edge of Brisingr. Arya and Murtagh looked at each other, then burst out with laughter.

"What is so funny?" Eragon asked in an irritated voice.

"You really want to spar against the both us?" Murtagh asked, a really annoying smirk on his face. They were standing at the Crags of Tel'naeir, where Eragon had done his training. They had arrived at Ellesmera the previous day, and were beginning the training today.

Eragon smiled, "Yes I do, and you have two minutes to block the edge of your blades. Come on!"

Arya and Murtagh shook their heads and dulled their swords.

Eragon nodded and charged. He smashed Brisingr onto Zar'roc, Murtagh flew off his feet with a yell. Arya tried to strike Eragon, but he whirled around and parried the blow. Before she could react, Eragon placed the tip of Brisingr on her neck.

"Useless…both of you" Eragon laughed at their stunned expressions.

"How come you have improved so much?" Arya asked with an air of surprise. Eragon grinned and sheathed his sword. Murtagh got up, cursing. Eragon told him to take his place next to Arya.

"I will tell you, but first I want to ask the two of you something." Eragon paced back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back, "What do you fight for, Murtagh?"

The weather was pleasant, and it was a gorgeous morning. It was, Eragon concluded, difficult not to get lost in its beauty, calm and peace.

"I fight for a free Alagaesia, Eragon." Murtagh replied.

"Don't call me Eragon, as long as I am your mentor, you will either call me master or ebrithil. Same for Saphira, do you understand?" Eragon stopped in front them and eyed them sternly.

Arya looked at him disbelievingly, "Eragon are asking me, your mate, and Murtagh, your brother, to address you as 'master'?"

Eragon nodded, "Yes I am Arya, and as long as we live here, we are going to talk in the Ancient Language." Eragon changed his speech to the elven tongue, "These are the rules, and you better obey them…at least for the duration of the lesson." Eragon finished and dropped his strict behavior when he noticed their annoyed expressions.

"No, I am not going to be under any such obligations." Arya said, and Murtagh nodded encouragingly at her.

Eragon shifted his gaze from Arya's fuming face to Murtagh's triumphant grin, "All right then, here is the condition. If you two can defeat me at sparring, then you don't have to address me as 'master' or 'ebrithil'. But if the two of lose…then you have to accept to my wishes, whatever they be."

Arya smiled and nodded, and Murtagh was already reciting under his breath.

 _They think they can defeat me? After all the powers I have gained. Come to think of it, this is the first time I am testing them._

"We will begin now, ready your swords." Eragon said and held Brisingr in front of him. Arya and Murtagh readied their own swords against his. They were standing just a little way from the house, and the brook was flowing behind Eragon.

Eragon grinned and began circling them, waiting for someone to attack. Murtagh nodded at Arya and charged at Eragon with the speed of an elf, Zar'roc raised. Eragon blocked the blow with ease, then twirled Zar'roc in a circle. Arya charged at that very moment, but Eragon jumped in front of Murtagh to avoid the blow. Murtagh yanked Zar'roc out from underneath Brisingr then swung his sword at Eragon, who deflected the sword towards the right. Arya tried to thrust her sword at Eragon, but Zar'roc hit her blade and pushed it down.

"Is that the best you two can do? Work like a team, and try to isolate or confuse me." Eragon shouted at them.

They both looked at each other again, then charged at him simultaneously. Eragon flipped forwards, landed behind them and struck Arya. Arya got a sharp strike on her right shoulder, but Brisingr moved sideways and parried Zar'roc. Eragon thrust his sword at Murtagh's chest, who jumped back, getting a small poke. Arya swung her sword at Eragon's neck, but he ducked under the blow. A leg came out of nowhere and kicked him straight on his cheek. He flew back and landed on his abruptly, a deep bruise on the right side of his face.

 _Murtagh's going to regret that one…_

He jumped to his feet and attacked Arya directly. She parried one blow, blocked the other, dodged the third then tried to attack him but Brisingr was on top of her head.

"Dead" Eragon said as he blocked Murtagh's strike. Arya hurriedly retreated away from them. Eragon blocked Zar'roc twice, then kicked Murtagh in the stomach, making him fall to the ground with an oath. Eragon placed Brisingr on the back of his neck and said, "Dead".

Murtagh looked up in shock, but he grimaced in pain as he tried to stand up.

They healed their injuries, and were soon inside Oromis's house, which was Eragon's now. Oromis had left another will inside and it said there clearly that Eragon inherited all his possessions. Eragon had found in a cupboard a fairth of an extremely beautiful elf and a purple dragon beside her. The elf was stunning, and the dragon was magnificent, which made Eragon think that this must have been Oromis's mate. But he refrained from asking Glaedr, and since there were no names on the fairth, he had no idea who this dragon and Rider was.

"So, Arya and Murtagh, how are you going to address me?" Eragon asked, looking at the fairth which he had kept next to the windowsill. Arya was standing at the table and Murtagh was sitting on the chair.

Arya looked at him, irritated," As you wish, master."

Murtagh looked at her in surprise, then gave a shaky laugh, "Yeah, as you wish master."

Eragon smiled at them, "Just call me Eragon. I wanted to see how good you both were at sparring, and I don't really want the two of you to call me 'master'."

He began to pace around them again, and he could see Arya and Murtagh looking at him intently, "What do you fight for Murtagh?' Eragon repeated.

"I fight for a free Alagaesia, Eragon." Murtagh repeated as well. Eragon shook his head, "Is that it? Well, that is where you both are going wrong and lagging in your strength. I don't fight for a free Alagaesia alone….I fight to protect my loved ones, and also to ensure that there will be brighter future for all of us." Eragon looked at the both of them, extremely serious. Their eyes stared into his.

"We cannot win if we continue like this….we must make the love we have our strength, and we must fight like a team. Once we have Dras'leona, all six of us are going to work with our minds melded. We three are going to become one, and those three dragon are going to become one. Now enough of this….time to begin today's topic."

Arya nodded, then settled into a chair next to Murtagh. For a long time, Eragon explained the different forms of magic, and how they were useful. There were many that were annoying, many that were extremely mysterious, and many that meant certain death. Murtagh asked question frequently, whereas Arya was rather quiet. Eragon was sure that she knew most of these things, but she was just giving Murtagh company.

It was late afternoon when they finally finished, and the dragons returned.

 _How was the first day as a mentor, little one?_

 _Extremely boring, but rather satisfactory._

 _I feel the same, though it was fun bossing those two males around._

 _So, time to see if they appreciate their connections with each other._

Eragon, Arya and Murtagh walked out of the house to their dragons.

"Valinor, what is the most complex portion of magic?" Eragon asked suddenly.

 _There are many, but an example is scrying your own memories._

"Correct" Eragon said, satisfied.

Saphira snaked her face towards Murtagh's.

 _Which is the most inconvenient weather condition in which we can fly?_

Murtagh raised his eyebrows for a split second, then frowned.

 _Flying into a thunderstorm, cyclone or any other climatic problems._

 _Correct._

Eragon nodded at Saphira, as Murtagh mounted Thorn. Thorn roared at the skies, and took off towards the tree house that Eragon had asked Murtagh to stay in. He and Arya were going to sleep in Oromis's house.

 _There are better than us in some places._

 _And worse than us in other…_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: The Struggles of the Month.

The following month was extremely difficult for Eragon. On one side he did his best to match Oromis's expectations as he taught Murtagh and Arya. But his way of tutoring was a lot different than Oromis and Brom's, for he followed Vrael's way of mentoring. He read scrolls himself, found the new branches of his own knowledge and tried to get together the vast amount of information in his mind. He was rather exhausted with the mentoring, and hoped dearly that it would be over soon. Murtagh knew only the few aspects of magic that he had needed to know to fight Eragon. Eragon taught him many more aspects, though most of them were known to Arya. Arya, it seemed, was just being apprenticed to Eragon to give Murtagh some company and competition. She knew almost everything that Eragon taught them, except the connections between the dragon and Rider. In that field, Murtagh bested her.

Saphira was in a much better condition than Eragon. She was at ease with what she was doing, and comfortably taught Thorn and Valinor all she knew. Thorn knew most of the battle maneuvers and flying tactics since Shruikan had taught him those earlier. So he and Saphira would teach Valinor together, and the young, green excelled in it as well. Saphira taught them which plants were perfect for eating in absence of meat, which way the clouds could stop them from being seen, and how they could keep their scales from getting worn out. But the most important field that she considered was how to care for their Riders. It was their responsibility as dragons to protect their Riders at all cost. Thorn irritated and teased her a lot, and Valinor would join him at times, but Saphira was pleased with her students, and knew that they would make excellent dragons in the future.

Roran faced a different dilemma. Ever since Nasuada had publicly promoted him to the second-in-command, he had been trying to ignore the other captains as they shouted insults at him. It took all of his self-control to hold himself back as they openly doubted his skill, courage and abilities. Another problem was the Council of Elders. Though they were at Aberon, they had been consistently trying to contact Roran. Nasuada had warned him that the Council would only trouble him, so he avoided them. They tried to contact him through scrying mirrors, though he skillfully escaped. Thrice he managed to thwart them, but the fourth time, he had to consent. He talked to them on great lengths on several abysmally unimportant topics, but in the end they got to the main reason for their contact. They wanted him to join them and replace Jormundur, which Roran knew would cause him too many problems. He would be directly involved in the politics, which he had so far evaded. He refused them, and was satisfied at their hilariously frustrated looks. He secretly noted that Sabrae and Umerth were the most annoying of them.

Murtagh did not fare any better than his brothers. Everyday he would try to learn everything that Eragon would throw at him. He and Arya would spar every morning in the training fields, and were sometimes joined by a young elf called Vanir. He would write lengthy answers, memorize new words of the Ancient Language and do his best to be attentive, he had listened to the thoughts of the forest until he could hear no more, and was rather pleased with his accomplishments. But the worst part was when Eragon had them try and detect poisons in the food that he gave them. Murtagh threw up thrice, then he got so sick that he had to ask Arya to heal him, without Eragon knowing of it. Arya had bested him in most of the places, except at sharing knowledge with their dragons. Murtagh had been connected to Thorn for a longer time than Arya, so he was used to the bond. His knowledge had increased, though he was sure that he was not nearly a match for Eragon, who knew loads of things that Arya herself did not.

Thorn was enjoying himself. He would learn everything that he already knew, and trouble Saphira a lot. He and Valinor would team up and annoy her, to such an extent that she would sprout flames at them. But they were good students when it came to learning the lessons. He knew most of the things, but he gave Valinor company and learned them again, asking annoying questions all the time. Saphira declared that he and Eragon were the same, and that Eragon always asked persistent questions when he learned something new. Thorn just grinned and accepted the compliment (Though Saphira meant to insult him) happily. He and Saphira would teach Valinor the battle tactics and advanced flying skills together and enjoy their time. All in all, he was happy with what he was doing.

Arya was enjoying the time she spent learning from Eragon. Though she was better than Murtagh at most things, she did her best to get better at maintaining her connection with Valinor all the time, and had managed to listen to the thoughts of the forest until she felt as if she was the forest herself. She grew more and more skilled at sparring and was soon able to defeat Murtagh and Vanir together, who seemed rather flustered that a female had defeated the both of them single-handedly. She cherished the time Eragon spent with her after the lessons. They would just lie down outside and enjoy the beauty, or search Oromis's cupboards and other belongings, which were Eragon's now. She saw the fairth of the beautiful elf whom both she and Eragon suspected to be Oromis's mate. She did not recognize the person, but she could tell that Eragon was a little attracted towards that elf because he would constantly look at the fairth, or turn it around and cast spells on it. When such a thing would happen, she would kiss him until he dropped the fairth and held onto her instead. In reality, she loved the time she was spending and was comfortable with the Eragon's mentoring.

Valinor was under a lot pressure. He was the least educated and experienced among all the living dragons. He was determined to be better, and he kept on learning new things, studying as much as he could. His growth was explosive, and already he seemed to be four and a half months old, though he was only a month and a half. Thorn also learnt with him, and asked doubts before Valinor could come up with some himself, though he didn't mind. Thorn and Saphira would teach him together sometimes and he would please them with his talent and skill. He was happy, though tired and exhausted, but he could tell that Eragon and Murtagh were similarly affected by the workload. The three of them were working hard, whereas Arya, Saphira and Thorn were at ease.

The weeks sped by, and the students mastered all the topics. Since Murtagh had been educated in part by Galbatorix, and Arya already knew many things due to her age, their training had not taken as much time as Eragon's had. The month was over and it saw two new Dragons and Riders to join the first one. All three of them were Riders in full, though Arya had to get a Rider's sword. Eragon had asked her about it, and she had said that she would forge one herself with Rhunon's help.

On the last day of the month, the three of them were standing outside Oromis's, now Eragon's, house. It was early in the evening and the sun was setting.

"We are leaving for Dras'leona tomorrow, at dawn. We will hopefully reach it by the next day. Since it is going to be a tiring journey, I want all of us to be well rested. See you tomorrow, Murtagh, Thorn." Eragon told them, smiling. He and Arya entered the house, where Eragon collapsed onto the bed. He had been exhausted because today he had tested Arya and Murtagh in everything he could, from using magic to sparring. They had lost to him at sparring, though he had gone a little easy on them. They had almost bested him in magic, because it had been four of them against him alone (which he found out after he invaded their minds).

Arya lay down next to him, and Eragon knew that she was more tired than him.

"Eragon, can you please make the dinner for us today?" She asked sweetly.

Eragon raised his eyebrows, "I would if I knew how to. And the food I will make won't be nearly as delicious as yours would." Eragon turned away from her as he excused himself. He could tell that he had annoyed Arya, just as he had intended to.

"Dragon Rider of Fate." Arya said forcefully.

Eragon jerked as he heard the words, but he did not feel anything, as he had when she had first said the name.

 _My true name must have changed when Vrael gave me all his knowledge and power…time to surprise Arya.  
_  
"Yes?" Eragon asked sweetly as he turned and stared into her eyes.

"Make dinner for the both of us right now, and make sure that it is good." Arya said, then smiled. Eragon nodded, grinning manically and stood and stretched mightily. Then he walked over to the table and placed two bowls on it. He cut several fresh fruits, then got two glasses of water. He placed them neatly, and smiled at Arya. She left the house to do something after a couple of minutes, and Eragon hurriedly grabbed the flask containing faelnivr. He poured the colorless liquid all over the fruits in Arya's bowl, then sat down on the table, waiting for her to return.

She came in after a few minutes, and Eragon noticed that there were a few flowers in her hair.

"They look really nice." Eragon said as she sat down in front of him.

Arya nodded with a pleased expression, "Yes, I thought you might like it, so…" She grabbed the spoon and began to eat. Immediately her pleased expression changed to suspicion. Eragon dipped his head and looked at his own bowl.

"What did you do? These fruits don't taste right." Arya said, then ate another piece of apple. She grabbed his hand when he did not respond.

"Eragon, what did you add to this?" Arya asked in an irritated tone. Eragon grinned and continued to eat silently.

"Enough of this nonsense, Dragon Rider of Fate, what have you added to this?" Arya asked loudly. Eragon continued to eat calmly, trying not to laugh at Arya's astonishment.

"Eragon, why aren't you answering me?" Arya asked bemusedly, but Eragon just tossed a piece of peach into his mouth. Arya just raised her eyebrows and continued to stare at him until he finished the fruits. Then he pulled out two loafs of bread from a drawer under the table, and continued to eat. Arya didn't touch her food, and waited until Eragon finished the bread as well. Finally, he took a little drink from the flask of faelnivr and said, "I thought you weren't going to use my true name against me. I was wrong, but the funny part is that my true name has changed so you can't boss me around with it anymore." Eragon couldn't control himself anymore and burst out laughing loudly. Saphira growled with irritation as the sound woke her up, and Arya had a look of indignation on her face.

"So…. Well it was just a joke." Arya said hastilyy, then began eating her bread. She spat it out immediately because it tasted extremely odd and bitter.

"Eragon, what did you do? Tell me, or I refuse to eat dinner today." Arya said, then stood up and walked towards the bed when Eragon did not respond. Eragon looked at her, amused, then said, "Oh, I just poured a little faelnivr over the fruits" Arya looked at him angrily, "And I dipped the bread in the water bowl." Eragon said and pointed at the bowl that was in the drawer of the table.

Arya walked up to him, glaring, as a wide grin came to Eragon's face. He knew that she was going to do something, so he jumped forward and hugged her before anything else could happen. Arya wrapped her arms around his back, then tightened them. The air in Eragon's lungs was knocked out of him, and his eyes popped. Arya seemed to be pleased with the retaliation. Eragon did not do anything in return, just entered her mind.

 _It was delicious wasn't it?_

 _Yes, and you deserve a kiss for it._

 _Really?_

 _Yes._

She looked up and kissed him forcefully. An extremely horrible taste filled his mouth, and he hurriedly pushed her away. He could tell that she was satisfied by the disgusted look that he had.

"All right, I give up. I will give you a proper meal, then let us sleep." Eragon said finally.

He gave Arya the best fruits and bread, and offered her the enchanted faelnivr that Oromis had given him. She ate her fill, and asked him to go out so that she could change. Eragon walked out of the hut, smiling as he remembered his prank. He took a deep breath, and chuckled to himself.

Saphira was nowhere to be seen, but Valinor was snoring loudly, his snout emitted smoke alternately. Arya called him, and he walked, ready to get the most desired rest and sleep.

"Today was fun, don't you think?" Eragon asked as he pulled off his boots. Arya nodded. She was wearing a beautiful pink nightgown. Eragon couldn't keep his eyes off Arya, so he just stared at her as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"What is it?" Arya asked, placing the towel next to the basin.

"It is the most beautiful elf in the world." Eragon replied softly. He pulled her into an embrace then they both lay down on the bed. Eragon muttered a word and the lights went out, soon the mates, and individual males went to waking dreams.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: The Shift in Allegiance

"General, another fifty soldiers are nearing us from the east." A scout shouted as he ran towards Roran and the Varden's armies.

"Send out the cavalry, I want all those men stopped. Capture them if they surrender, do not be merciless." Roran said, nodding at one of the captains. The captain consented and rode out with his men.

They were close to Dras'leona, as were the elves from the north. But the Governor of the city sent troops to harass the Varden. The elves were being similarly troubled, but these men were easily defeated. Roran had ordered his men to always aim for the head or to stab the men in the heart, so even if those men were without pain, they would not rise and attack again.

They were less than a day from Dras'leona, and it had been a month since Roran had become the second-in-command. By now, all the opposition had died down, and everyone seemed to accept Roran as General. It was late in the evening and they had stopped marching, tents were being set up, food was being given and Roran was ensuring the protection of the camp. He had asked the elves of a way to protect the camp from invisible men, lest they should enter and cause havoc again. The elves had come up with a solution almost immediately, and they placed many wards around the camp that would not let any man, dwarf, Urgal or elf who were invisible to enter.

The city was visible ahead of them, a complete mess of sprawling buildings and narrow roads. The only imposing structures were the citadel and the cathedral. From the information and maps that Roran had seen of the city, there was a small port towards its western edge. The port was present on the lake and was a quick method of trade with Belatona and other cities, even smaller towns.

"General Stronghammer" An extremely familiar voice said behind him.

"Carn, I'll blast your wits out if you continue calling me 'General'," Roran said, looking at the magician. Carn grinned and grasped his shoulder.

"Alright then, Roran, Lady Nasuada is calling you for some reason…And I think your cousin and the Queen of elves is present there as well."

Roran nodded and headed for the red pavilion. Nasuada and Roran had been spending a lot of time with many other captains, discussing the best way for the secret group to infiltrate the city. All of them had decided that the port was the best way to enter so that Dras'leona would be attacked from the east and west.

The Nighthawks announced his arrival, and he entered. Nasuada was sitting alone in the tent, and Eragon was standing in one mirror. There was another mirror exactly in front of Eragon's and on it Queen Izlanzadi was present.

"We will reach you by tomorrow, Nasuada." said Eragon, "Hello _General_ , it's been a while…" Roran nodded at him.

"Of course it has, _Lead Rider_ , I was hoping to meet you a little earlier, but it seems that it can't be helped."

Nasuada smiled at Roran, and turned to look at the Queen, "How long will it take for you to join us, Your Majesty?"

"I estimate…. By early morning tomorrow. We will have reached and camped in front of the city by then, and I hope that you will arrive there by almost the same time." Izlanzadi replied in a calm tone.

"Eragon, I need your help…" A clear voice said, and Roran knew that it was Arya. Eragon hurriedly looked somewhere, "Coming Arya, tell Valinor to wait." Then he turned to them, "Sorry, but the saddle is stuck on Valinor's back. I'll return in a while…" And he darted away. Izlanzadi looked at him disapprovingly, but Roran and Nasuada laughed.

"Hello Nasuada, Roran, Queen Izlanzadi." A voice said, and Murtagh stepped into the view.

"Hello Murtagh" Nasuada said immediately. Roran raised his eyebrows at them, but Murtagh just shrugged. Izlanzadi also disappeared from the view.

"I missed you Nasuada, we might be able to talk through the gems, but it isn't the same." Murtagh said, fingering the ring on his hand. Nasuada gave him a loving smile, then closed her eyes. Murtagh did likewise, leaving a complete bemused Roran to stare at their faces.

". . . Murtagh, Nasuada, are you alright?" Roran asked. Murtagh opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ah, General, I apologize for not speaking to you earlier."

Roran gave him an amused look, "Of course, Rider, you were a little busy!"

Murtagh nodded then stepped away as Eragon returned, his hair askew and tunic torn, "Sometimes, dragons get too fierce. . . ."

Izlanzadi appeared after a couple of minutes and raised an eyebrow at Eragon's condition before saying, "Tell me, Shadeslayer, how is the training of the two new Riders and dragons been coming along?"

"Very well, Your Highness. They are Riders in full now, but Arya needs to get a Rider's sword. She has made the necessary arrangements, but it will have to wait till after this city." Eragon replied.

"Very good . . . . and I have heard that you and Arya seem to be spending a lot of time with each other . . . . Even sleep together in Oromis's house. Is this true?" Izlanzadi's eyes narrowed, and she looked rather fierce to Roran. Eragon stood calmly in front of her, something that impressed Roran, for if the Queen would have looked at him like that then he would have got lost as soon as possible.

"Yes it is true, mother" A voice said from beside Eragon. Arya walked into their view and embraced Eragon, who wrapped an arm around her and smiled. Izlanzadi was furious at them, and she showed it for a change.

"I told the two of you to stay away from each other. You will doom yourselves if this continues." Izlanzadi said angrily, but Arya ignored her and kissed Eragon on the cheek. Even by the dim light that pervaded Eragon's surroundings, Roran could tell that the tips of his ears had gone a pink, even though his face showed a loving smile.

"Arya, I order you to stay away from him. I am your Queen and –

"I do not owe any allegiance to you anymore, mother." Arya said suddenly, "I am a dragon Rider and my loyalty is to the Lead Rider alone. No one else!"

Izlanzadi was outraged, but Arya muttered something and she and Eragon vanished from the view, still in each others arms. Izlanzadi cut off the connection as well, leaving Roan and Nasuada to stare at each other with astonishment.

"You don't see that everyday." Roran joked and a grin played its way to his face. Nasuada smiled, then it seemed she was unable to contain herself and she laughed.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: A Shock to Some, A Surprise to Others...

 _Arya, what are you planning?_ Eragon asked as they flew above the armies of the Varden, Dwarves, Urgals and Elves.

 _Nothing new, but whatever happens, don't look surprised._

 _As you wish…_

 _Eragon, you and Arya haven't told the queen that you are mates, have you?_

 _No Saphira, we haven't._

 _Then are you going to tell her today?_ asked Valinor

I _don't know, Valinor. Ask Arya, it is up to her._

 _I am going ahead with a little plan, but whatever happens Eragon, don't look astonished._ said Arya.

 _Of course…_

They landed behind a small stage that had been erected. All the armies were assembled in front of them, and Eragon could see all the leaders standing there. Izlanzadi was glowering at Arya, Nasuada was smiling at Murtagh, Roran, Orik and Orrin were grinning at Eragon. Roran walked up to the stage and nodded at them.

 _Eragon, pull me into an embrace._

 _Arya?_

 _Now!_ Arya seemed really irritated.

Eragon hurriedly walked next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She consented by resting her head on his shoulder.

 _What's all this about?_

 _Creating an impression…_

 _An impression of what, Arya?_

 _An impression of us being mates!_

 _Tis' not necessary…_

 _I say it is._

 _Fine . . . if you say so._ He said grumpily.

"Here we are, close to attacking Dras'leona. And all the free races of Alagaesia have joined together. We are at the edge of victory now. Behold, we have three great dragons and their riders." Roran said, and gestured at the dragons. The crowd cheered, roared and yelled in agreement.

"We are all united, and we fight as one against the evil that has ruled Alagaesia, I say, for too long. The time has come to put an end to it, and let the glory and prosperity return to us once more. It is time for a free Alagaesia!" Roran roared the last part with all his might. The crowd, including the elves, cheered in response.

Eragon, Arya and Murtagh made their way onto the stage, and Roran stepped away, smiling. Goosebumps erupted on his hands as he began to walk towards the podium, but Arya got there before him.

She stood there, looking at him expectantly. Eragon gazed at her, swaying in her beauty. She wore a beautiful golden dress, which shone like Glaedr's scales in the sunlight. She was the most stunning being around, even more stunning than Saphira, in Eragon's opinion.

Eragon walked up to and stood in front of her. He had a suspicion to what was going to happen, and hoped dearly that it would not.

 _I am going to swear myself to your service, Eragon._

 _What?_

 _Yes._

 _There is no need to do that, Arya._

 _Murtagh did it, and so will I. Even I am a dragon Rider._

 _I know, but . . . you are my mate and I love you. It won't do for my own mate to swear her loyalty to me…tis' wrong._

 _Try and stop me!  
_  
Arya drew her slender sword and held it, point facing upwards, at eyelevel. There was complete silence as the crowd watched what Arya was doing. Eragon struggled to keep a straight face.

 _Arya, please, no…_

 _Eragon, things need to be kept fair. . . And I want to be under you._

 _Why?_

 _To free myself from my mother's influence._

 _. . . .Fine, but I am going to promise that I won't misuse this influence as well._

 _I am glad._

"Today, Eragon Shadeslayer, I offer you my service. I am a dragon Rider, and hence, privileged to join Murtagh as your subordinate. I shall serve you until my dieing day and I shall not falter in my responsibilities." Then she began in the Ancient Language, "I promise you, I will serve the Lead Rider, as will all the dragon Riders that come after me. I am your vassal and your subordinate. Today, I break all other bonds and influences that have a hold over me, and I shall openly serve you, Eragon Shadeslayer." Arya finished and sheathed her sword.

The elves gasped and had extremely shocked expressions, but the Queen's look was worse than the others. She had a look of extreme rage and, it seemed, fear on her face. She glared angrily as Eragon grasped Arya by the shoulders and said in the Ancient Language, "I shall not abuse or misuse the power I have over you. I shall not endanger you, and shall always treat you, and every other dragon Rider under me, justly and fairly."

Eragon smiled at Arya, but she embraced him. There was a loud 'Oh' but then….

Arya looked into Eragon's eyes, and kissed him.

The crowd was silent at first, then the humans, dwarves and Urgal roared, cheered and laughed as they gazed the couple. The elves were silent, and tried to act as if what Eragon and Arya were doing was not true, but their Queen was outraged to see her daughter in Eragon's arms.

Arya and Eragon broke apart, both oblivious to their surroundings. They both just stared at each other.

 _Arya. . . you did that in front of everyone?_

 _Yes I did, and I am proud of it…let everyone know that I am your mate and that nothing can separate us from each other._

Arya looked at her mother, then pulled Eragon to her side so that they were both facing her.

"We are mates, mother. That is why we cannot be separated." Arya rested her head  
on Eragon's shoulder. The Queen looked at them, shocked and pained, then turned and walked away with longer strides that Eragon would have thought possible. Eragon was sure that there had been tears in her eyes, and he knew the reason. He was aware that Arya had noticed it as well, but she didn't seem to be as disturbed as Eragon.

 _Looks like the Queen really is shocked by this._

 _Yes, Saphira, she is…she isn't against me and Arya being mates, but she is scared of what will happen to us if one of us dies._

 _I can understand…it would be a terrible shock to you._

 _Yes, and after seeing me and Arya together like this, I am sure that she remembered King Evandar and the time they had spent together._

 _Could be…and she must have been happy for Arya and sad for herself._

 _Exactly and her grief must have been a lot more than her happiness, because unlike Arya, she didn't get a second chance. And I don't think she will get a second chance…_

Eragon kissed Arya on the forehead as he led her away from the stage and towards their tent. They didn't speak, but were holding onto each other as if they would be lost if their grip was loosened.

Eragon and Arya entered the tent that had been erected for Eragon. He smiled and nodded at Arya, who let go of him and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know why mother is against us being together . . . She wasn't against me and Faolin." Arya said.

Eragon walked to the table and grabbed the water jug, "I think I know why . . . . She is happy for us Arya, but she doesn't want us to be destroyed with grief, as she had been when King Evandar died. If one of us dies, I am sure that the other will lose control of himself or herself, and go mad. And today, I am pretty sure that she was happy for what you have got back, but sad because she couldn't get it back."

"How do you know this, Eragon?" She asked.

"I have grown wise, I suppose…" Eragon chuckled, then sat next to her. Arya lay down and placed her head on his lap. Eragon ran his hand through her hair, gazing at her face and eyes.

"You always were wise Eragon, when it came to understanding other's problems . . . And that is how we got together…" Arya said.

They remained in the tent for the entire day, talking or just staring at each other. What had happened earlier had changed something completely in the two lovers. It was as if a bond that had always held them back had broken and they had finally found peace of mind within each other. They were, now truly and completely, submerged in the ocean of love…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Secrets of the Cathedral, and Promises to the Queen

"There is something extremely important for us to discuss." Roran said. They were in Queen Izlanzadi's tent, all the leaders, Riders and captains of all races were present there. On the wall was a huge map of Dras'leona.

"See this? This is a secret tunnel." Roran said, and pointed at a line that came out from under the cathedral. It went on, for a mile, then divided into three. The three went in different directions, then disappeared from the edge.

"A man who was a servant in the cathedral told me just this morning and gave me this map. He said that he had stolen it just before he had escaped and joined us. I had Carn check his mind, and found him honest. . . . Now, the problem is that Tabor, who is the Governor of the city, is sure to try and escape through here. And look at this" Roran pointed at another line that began from the citadel and ended at the cathedral, "This is an underground road to reach the cathedral from the citadel, and the vice-versa. If the citadel is taken first, then Tabor will escape through this road, and reach the cathedral. Once he does, he will attempt to flee through the tunnels. And there is no way to stop this from happening. If we manage to attack the citadel, even with Eragon, Murtagh, Arya and our three dragons, we can't take that building swiftly enough to stop him from escaping. The same goes for the cathedral, though it will be even more heavily guarded." Roran looked at them questioningly. Eragon stood up.

"So, if we can chase after Tabor, and catch him before he can escape, then it won't be problem. I am confident that this is possible, but I need all the leaders to be together. Is it agreeable?"

"It is, cousin, but what if we can't catch him? Or if there are fakes around? There will be complete confusion." Roran said.

Eragon closed his eyes, "Fakes don't have the Gedwey Ignasia." Eragon showed them his right palm, "And I am sure all the leaders have made some marks so that we can identify them. And it will be much less confusing for us if the leaders are together."

Roran nodded at him, and he sat down.

"So, we need to take complete control of the city streets first. There have to be minimum civilian casualties, but we have a problem indeed…Eragon and Arya reported to me that Galbatorix has found a way to give his men elven strength and abilities. It will be extremely tough for us to fight, and we will need the support of the elves and Urgals the most." Roran gave Queen Izlanzadi and Nar Garzhvog a grave look. They agreed to it with their own nods.

"The group that will infiltrate Dras'leona from inside will consist of fifty individuals from each race. We will need at least a quarter of them to be magicians and another quarter to be archers. The remaining may be swordsmen, spearmen or ocavalry. We shall need your help, dragons" He was replied to by three growls from outside, "to break the gate as soon as possible. After that, it is your choice. I suggest that you destroy all the catapults, trebuchets and other war machines that can take out many people at once. Also, if you can take down the men on the walls, then it will be a great help."

"They will do as you ask, Roran" Murtagh said.

Roran smiled, "That's that then, but after the main gate is broken down, we must start seizing control street by street. With the number of troops we have, the time to take the entire city can take at least an entire day. In that time, I think that all the leaders, and a hundred soldiers from each race, should attack the citadel. With the combined strength, we can enter easily, after which we shall have to chase Tabor. I shall forewarn you, his elite guards are painless and have elven abilities, though we do not know their specific number. It shall be extremely difficult for us to get to him, and we shall need the elves and Urgals the most. Riders, I think you should be atop the dragons until we reach the citadel, after which you may join the leaders.'

"Agreed, Stronghammer." Eragon said.

Roran then looked at King Orrin, "Have your cavalry charge through each and every street after we are done. Things are going to be tough enough, without some soldiers attacking us all of a sudden." Roran turned to Garzhvog and Izlanzadi, "And it will be better if a few elves and rams join them." All three of them inclined their heads.

"The meeting ends here…We shall meet at the field of battle tomorrow." Roran finished, and all the leaders got up. Nasuada and Murtagh walked out, arm-in-arm,. Nar Garzhvog, Orrin, Orik and all the captains followed them. Eragon and Arya remained, so Roran sat down as well.

Eragon stood up and walked over to the Queen, who had closed her eyes and was rubbing her temple. Arya muttered, "Eragon…" but he just nodded at her and Roran. He stood before the Queen and looked at her intently. She didn't even seemed to have noticed him.

"You Highness, I can understand your concern for me and Arya, and your reasons for trying to separate us. But you must understand, we are mates…and we can't stay away from each other. But I promise, Your Highness, that I shall protect Arya. And I will not let either of us die...I will give her all the happiness in the world, and always care for her. I will never love anyone other than her, Your Highness." Eragon said in the Ancient Language, and remained standing in front of the Queen, who slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes, showed satisfaction and a little happiness in them.

"I am glad that you understand Eragon. I am happy for you and my daughter…and I cannot change anything now. But please, do not let yourself die, nor her either….you will regret it forever if she dies. I have experienced this, so has Arya, and I am surprised that she could fall in love so easily…again. It has been a hundred and two years since my mate died, and Arya was no more than a few months old. She is your responsibility, Shadeslayer…." Izlanzadi finished. But Eragon clasped her hand in his own and closed his eyes. He extended his mind towards the Queen's, and she almost panicked when she recognized it. Eragon could not help but keep a smile coming to his face. Roran watched, completely bemused by the going ons, as Izlanzadi looked at Eragon in complete shock.

"Your mind….it feels like Vrael's. I shall never forget it, for he and I were in contact with each other in this way when he had taken refuge in Utgard. I and several other elves had tried to help him when he faced Galbatorix….tell me Eragon, why is your mind so similar to his?" Izlanzadi asked in a trembling voice. Eragon opened his eyes, and saw that she had a look of even more astonishments on her face now.

"I entered a place called the Vault of Souls, I cannot reveal anymore, but I met my parents, Oromis, King Evandar" Izlanzadi's eyes widened, "and many more people, including Vrael. He made me the true Lead Rider….and gave me all his knowledge and strength. I feel as if I am very, very old now but I also feel very young."

"That explains it . . . . you are more than worthy of the title Lead Rider, Eragon. Please forgive me for all the insults that I threw at you…I was blinded by rage and desperation." Izlanzadi said as Eragon sat down onto a chair beside her.

"I forgive you, Your Highness. But please tell me, did you ask Naeivya to act as if she loved me, or…"

"No Eragon. I asked for three elves who were willing to join the twelve that were already guarding you. Two consented before that celebration in Gil'ead, and Naeivya consented during the celebration…I never asked her to do anything." Izlanzadi replied. Eragon looked at Arya, who seemed puzzled.

They took their leave of the Queen, but Roran followed Eragon to his tent. Eragon didn't notice him, since he and Arya were talking about something in hushed voices.

"Brother." Roran muttered just as Eragon made to follow Arya inside.

"Yes, General?" Eragon grinned.

Roran poked a finger at his chest, "You have much explaining to do since we last met, and I want the answers right now."

Eragon nodded, and they entered the tent. For the next couple of hours he and Arya explained to Roran the various problems their relationship had caused. They explained how they had got together, and why Izlanzadi was against them, and the problems Naeivya was creating.

Roran shook his head twice, thoroughly flattered by the problems and achievements his cousin, wimpy old Eragon, had gone through. Worse was that it wasn't just wimpy old Eragon, his cousin was greater in power and strength than any other individual in Alagaesia, except Galabatorix.

"Eragon, I never imagined that you could….This is impossible to comprehend for me, especially what all you have done for each other. Tis' as if fate itself wanted you to be together, no matter the problems that came in your path. Astounding!' Roran said.

"Well, that is just as it is, cousin." Eragon said.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: When Dras'leona was fighting, the Governor was Bolting

"CHARGE" Roran roared, and the men, dwarves, Urgals and elves raced towards the gate and walls of the great city of Dras'leona.

The gate was made of wood, but had several enchantments on it which were stronger than the magic that had held Fienster's gates. In normal circumstances, the Urgals would have easily smashed open the gates, but due to the magic that covered it, the gate could not be damaged by them.

 _Arya, Valinor, head for the gate. Thorn, Murtagh, take the right wall. We take the left, partner-of-my-heart-and-mind._

There were three thunderous roars, and three dragon plummeted towards the city from the clouds. The soldiers of the Empire cried out in dismay, but the soldiers of different races cheered and roared, banging their weapons on their shields.

The emerald green dragon dived towards the gate, arrows bouncing harmlessly from the invisible wards that surrounded him. The Rider on his back was clad in bright armor, instead of her usual leather attire. Bright forest green light erupted from her shining palm, and it struck the soldiers on top of the gate. They fell off, clearly dead. The dragon roared again, and crashed onto the gate. Immediate the Rider began reciting, and the dragon's blows began to damage the gate.

The sapphire blue and ruby red dragons followed the green one. They flew over the opposite walls, and shot fire of the same colour as their scales, at the soldiers. The soldiers were either killed, or were boiling in their armor. The dragons continued to burn along the opposite walls, and soon all the soldiers on the walls were dead or severely injured. The city itself was immense, and it would take a long time for rebel forces to take it over. The streets were narrow, and the dragons could not enter them. They could pelt the gaps with fire, but it would also kill innocent civilians, which was not to be done.

The gate cracked and grated, making loud screeches which seemed as protests against the green dragon who was smashing at it. A few soldiers tried to shoot at him, but they fell when his Rider muttered a word. The gate gave a final extremely loud screech, and the dragon gave an even louder roar and smashed his tail onto it. It swung cleanly off its hinges and fell to the ground, away from the dragon, trampling many soldiers.

The blue and red dragon roared in response green one's, and dived at the soldiers who were desperately trying to defend the breached gate. Sapphire blue and ruby red flames became one, and the soldiers were engulfed in a purple inferno. Almost all dropped to the ground, and the remaining fled towards the inner streets, where the dragons could not harm them.

 _Satisfactory, now the soldiers on the roof of buildings are the next targets._

All three dragons flew off in different directions, slashing, burning or snapping at any soldiers who were present on the top of houses and buildings. The soldiers tried desperately to shoot the dragons, but the wards around the magnificent beings protected them. Their Riders shot arrows, or used magic against the soldiers, who fell to the ground or off the building, dead.

It took the better part of three hours for all the leaders to get close to the citadel. Another group, led by several captains and chiefs, headed for the cathedral. The citadel was barricaded with hundreds of soldiers, probably painless, within an iron gate. The courtyard inside, and the windows and roofs of the citadel had trebuchets, ballistae and other heavy weapons. Scores of men constantly fired arrows at the men, dwarves, Urgals and elves who were gradually approaching.

 _Time to join the leaders, Arya and Murtagh. Once we are down, the archers and the heavy weapons are your responsibility, Saphira, Thorn and Valinor._

The dragons soared towards the ground, and their riders jumped off, landing right in front of the leaders.

"Glad you are here" Roran said, and banged his hammer on his shield. Eragon grinned and nodded at him, Nasuada, Izlanzadi, Orrin, Orik and Garzhvog. Arrows bounced of their wards, but the gate needed to be destroyed at all costs. Eragon observed and studied it, then thought for a while. This gate consisted of two halves, and a thin line could be visible that showed the deference in the two halves.

"Move back, this is an iron gate, so things will be quite easy." Eragon said and drew Brisingr. He muttered the name of the sword, which leapt up in flames, and plunged it into the gap. The iron burned red hot as the sword pierced it, but Eragon pushed the sword upwards, along the line that marked the separate sides of the gate. Once he had slid it to the top, he pulled it downwards and reached the bottom. Then he pulled back his sword, extinguished it, and kicked the gate with all his might. Inside, the soldiers lay, burned to death.

Eragon moved inside, Arya and Murtagh by his side. The leaders joined them as well, and they were followed by fifteen elves, and the armies of the free forces of Alagaesia.

The door of the citadel was blasted open with a flash of ruby red light, and the leaders streamed into it, followed by their soldiers.

"Tabor is surely making for the escape route. Follow me" Roran said, then sprinted down a corridor. Eragon, Arya and Murtagh ran with him, and were followed by Orik, Orrin , Izlanzadi, Nasuada and Garzhvog.

"Do you think that he expects us to know of that route?" Orrin asked.

"No, but he is cautious enough to post at least a dozen soldiers at its entrance." Nasuada replied. Behind them, many more men followed, but…

THWASH

There was an alarming crash, and the ceiling on top the leaders split. They hurried and dived forwards, but the rubble that fell from the top blocked the way for the remaining soldiers to follow. The leaders were on their own now, bereft of their soldier's aid.

"Marvelous! Just what we needed when we were trying to locate that fool Tabor." Orik said, and swore mightily.

"It can't be helped, Konungr Orik. Let us continue forward regardless." Izlanzadi gave Orik a stern look.

"Aye, we might even meet the others." Roran said, and they moved forwards.

They passed many corridors, and all were mostly deserted. Sometimes, a dozen soldiers would try and attack them, but they would be killed with ease, painless or not. The group continued onwards, running through the corridors, and steadily going down.

"Tabor is a fiend if he thinks we can't catch him here." Murtagh said. Eragon and Roran grunted their approval. They continued in such a way for another half an hour. Then suddenly, the corridor began to widen, and they reached a brightly lit room, at the end of which was a door protected by eighteen warriors. They seemed to be rigorously trained and must have been hardened warriors.

"You will never get past us, rebels! We are the elite of the Empire…Galbatorix himself chose us to defend the Governor. You will all die or be captured here." A man in a thick black and crimson armor shouted at them, his voice was a thick grunt. The other soldiers were similarly clad, though their weapons were different.

"They might have elven abilities . . . Roran, Nasuada, Orik, Orrin get behind us." Eragon muttered. Roran reluctantly retreated from his side, which was taken by Queen Izlanzadi.

With a yell, the soldiers charged towards them. Eragon drew Undbitr, along with Brisingr, then crouched. The lead man came straight for him, whereas the others went for his companions. Eragon lunged forward, but the man parried Brisingr. Undbitr came for his head, but the man ducked with inhuman speed. Eragon struck at the man's belly, but the blow was blocked again.

 _Enough games! Time to show them what a true Lead Rider can do._

Eragon flipped and landed just behind the man. Before anything else could be done, the man's head had been cut off. Three more soldiers came for Eragon, but Undbitr gashed the side of one man, Brisingr stabbed the second and the third had been kicked. Brisingr slashed at the injured man, and embedded metal into heart. The third man jumped to his feet and plunged his sword at Eragon's neck, but there was a blur of sapphire metal and the man's hand had been cut off. Brisingr casually cut off another head in the next second.

With a bellow, Garzhvog cleaved a man into two with his gigantic ax. Eragon clenched his teeth as the heard the anguished wail, but attacked the next soldier. Undbitr claimed him, dividing his head and brains into two. Next to Eragon, Arya pierced the heart of a soldier, and Murtagh goaded the chin of another. They were a deadly team, Eragon thought. Izlanzadi cut off both the arms of a man, the kicked him to the ground, where he remained, groaning. Her face was strained, and Eragon knew that she was invading the soldier's mind. Behind the five of them, Roran, Nasuada, Orik and Orrin shot arrows or threw knives, daggers and insults at the soldiers.

When the last of the soldiers had been killed, they all gathered around the Queen, who had got some information out of the soldier whose mind she had read.

"There are only five more of these elites, the rest are only painless soldiers but they do not have elven abilities. I don't know the total number of the soldiers, but they are not less. To contrast that, there is a bigger problem, there are five fakes in the tunnels underneath the cathedral. If we run into them, we can defeat them together, but since there are three tunnels underneath, we will have no choice but to separate and continue." Izlanzadi looked at Eragon.

"It is a risk we cannot avoid." Eragon replied, then hurriedly entered the door. They advanced through the secret route, and were out after several annoying minutes of complete darkness. The route had been completely unadorned, flat and straight. There had been no torches or any other means of light inside, except Eragon's swords.

They were in the cathedral, but they were not in the main chambers. They were in the cellars, and a tunnel was visible directly in front of them.

"They should have known better than to leave this entrance visible." Roran said. They entered the tunnel and ran down it, intending to gain some ground on Tabor. They ran and ran, it seemed, for hours, but there seemed to be no end to the tunnel.

Finally, they saw about two dozen soldiers standing ahead of them, and behind them were three different entrances to the other tunnels.

"They are guarding this place, and they are surely painless, be cautious…" Arya said in her musical voice. Eragon held his swords at the ready. He was not going to let the Governor escape.

Garzhvog bellowed his challenge, and all nine of them charged at the soldiers, Eragon and Murtagh in the lead, for they fought to protect their beloved. They fought to protect Arya and Nasuada. The soldiers yelled in response and charged as well.

There was a sickening crunch as Roran smashed the skull of a soldier, blood poured out of the necks of two more men as their heads were cleaved off by Eragon and Murtagh. Arya embedded her slender sword into the face of one, and Nasuada pierced the chest of another, two men fell when Garzhvog cleaved off half of their neck. Orik bashed the face of two more with a single swing of Volund and Orrin stabbed the eye of another. Undbitr, Brisingr and Zar'roc killed the men with impunity, and the remaining soldiers fled down the right tunnel. The final man to fight was killed as Nasuada loped off his head.

Now they were in a fix. Who would go where? All three tunnels could not be combed by them together, so the nine of them had to separate.

Eragon leaned on Brisingr, eyeing the three tunnels. The governor had gone down one of them, the soldiers were down a second one, and the fakes were down the third. But which one were they in?

"We reach a parting of ways here." Eragon said, straightening up. Arya was healing a gash that she had got. Murtagh was tending to Nasuada and Orik was thanking Queen Izlanzadi for healing him. They all looked at him earnestly, especially Arya.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Grave Circumstances and Choices

Eragon gazed into Arya's entrancingly beautiful eyes, which pleaded at him to not separate them. He looked away from her when he could not resist anymore, and stood straight, his back to the tunnels.

"There are three tunnels here. Tabor could be down any one of them, and in the remaining two there are the soldiers and the fakes. This is a terrible risk that we are all taking, but at this late hour, we have no choice." Eragon gave them a helpless look, then turned to Roran.

"Brother, you, Orrin, Orik and Garzhvog will go down the tunnel on the right." Roran nodded, Orik, Orrin and Garzhvog muttered their consents.

Eragon looked sadly at Arya, "Queen Izlanzadi, you, Arya and Nasuada will take the left tunnel. Murtagh, you and me will enter the tunnel in the center." He hurriedly called Roran, for he knew Arya would protest.

"If anything happens, use the ring which I gave you. And when you do, either I or Murtagh will come to your aid." Eragon told him. Roran nodded again, then the selected four entered the right tunnel. Someone grabbed his arm as he tried to enter the middle tunnel, and he knew it was Arya. The hand held him firmly, but he kept his gaze at the entrance.

"Eragon, there is no need for us to go separate ways. We can go together…" Arya said, standing before him and stopping him from moving ahead. Eragon shook his head, "No, Arya. This is necessary, Queen Izlanzadi and Nasuada will need you . . . . But if anything happens, I want you to contact me immediately. Same for Nasuada, contact Murtagh immediately. . . .I am sorry Arya, but this must be done." Eragon pulled his arm away from hers, then sprinted into the center tunnel. Murtagh followed right behind him.

 _Eragon, what kind of a mate are you? Getting separated from me especially when I think it is best for us to be together._ Arya asked angrily in his mind.

 _I am a very caring and loving mate, Arya. That is why I had you go with the Queen, because she will need you and I know you wish for her to be safe. And I promise that I will come to help if anything happens to you. Is that alright?_

 _It is not what I wish for, but yes, it is alright.  
_  
Eragon and Murtagh advanced, extremely fast and swift. They had to capture or kill Tabor at all costs.

"What if Roran and the other's run into the fakes?" Murtagh said as they ran. Eragon thought for a while, "Then one of us will have to go to them."

"And if Arya and Nasuada run into those fakes?"

Eragon sighed, "Again, one of us will have to go to them, and the other will have to continue ahead." Eragon avoided saying exactly who would go ahead and who would go to aid their friends. Murtagh didn't bother asking it either.

 _Any sign of Tabor, Arya?_

 _No Eragon, we haven't found anyone yet_. Eragon could still feel a little anger in her, and hoped that it would be quenched soon.

 _Arya, are you still furious for letting us get separated?_

 _. . . .Yes, Eragon, I am._

 _Then please don't be. You know what a torture it is for me._

 _Fine, but promise me that you will never make me go away from you again, even if we are facing Galbatorix himself._

 _Arya, I can't-_

 _What? You can't, and why can't you?_

 _B-Because I love you Arya, and I don't want to see you hurt._

 _I am going to be hurt no matter what happens, Eragon. Even now we are taking a deadly risk. I could die at any moment, and I rather die by your side than be away from you._

 _I . . . can understand Arya, but I-_

 _Just promise me Eragon. Can't you do this for me?_

 _Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal. (_ Upon my word as a dragon Rider)

 _Thank you, you can't even make a half lie to me since I am in your mind._

 _. . . .Well I did try._

 _And you failed, how foolish._

They ran for almost two hours, and soon about six men could be seen ahead of them. They were running as fast as any weak elf, but Eragon and Murtagh were faster.

 _Little one, have you found that two-legged-coward yet?_

 _Yes Saphira, I and Murtagh are right behind him. I must tell Arya this-_

 _Tis' fine Eragon, I already heard you._

 _Arya, is it a good time pass for you to be reading my feelings and thoughts all the while?_ Eragon asked in an irritated tone. She was always in his mind, and it was almost as difficult for him to hide something from her as it was with Saphira.

 _Since you ask, aye, it is a good time pass._

 _Humph!_

 _And you were rather right when you felt that I was precious and not to be lost._

 _You have been seeing my memories?_ Eragon asked incredulously.

 _Yes, I have._

 _What about my privacy?_

 _You gave me this necklace, I can't help but let my curiosity get the best of me._

 _Fine…do what you want, just try to-_

 _Since Tabor is in the tunnel you went, either the soldiers or the fakes are in the tunnel I am. And I think that it's the fakes._

 _Why?_

 _Because the soldiers who escaped us ran down the right tunnel, where Roran and the others went._

 _Be careful then, Arya. And please don't get yourself killed or captured…_

 _I almost got captured once by a fake, and you saved me. You can do it again._

 _Arya, that's no reason to take unnecessary risks._

 _I know Eragon, don't worry about me. If you did you would have let me come with you._

 _Arya-_

 _Enough, take down Tabor and join me and Nasuada as soon as possible if you really are sorry._

 _I will._

"Tabor, you cannot escape us now. Fight us, instead of running away like a coward." Murtagh shouted.

The six men stopped in their tracks and turned around to look at the two of them. They gazed at Eragon and Murtagh, who were armor clad and wielding elvish blades, then boomed with hysterical laughter. The entire tunnel reverberated their meaningless glee, but only one of them was silent, for he knew what the two men in front of them were.

"Be silent, you maniacs, you do not even know who these two are." The man said.

"Ah, you seem to have recognized us, Tabor." Murtagh replied and brandished Zar'roc. Tabor looked at him fearfully, but immediately covered his expression.

"Shadeslayer Eragon, and Murtagh Morzansson have come to try and capture me, eh?" Tabor sneered. Eragon pointed Brisingr at him, "We are not here to try, we are here to kill you if you resist. Surrender now, and we will keep you unharmed."

The men laughed and spat at his words. Tabor smirked, then yelled, "Kill them!"

Three soldiers charged at Eragon and Murtagh. Lighting covered Undbitr, and a man was killed when the sword pierced his heart. Brisingr cleaved the helm of the second man. Zar'roc finished off the third.

Tabor's earlier smirk was replaced by shock. He looked at them with fear, then shouted at his soldiers to attack them, but Eragon and Murtagh charged this time. Brisingr was engulfed in flames as it pierced the breast of one man, Zar'roc embedded itself into the face of another. Undbitr was blocked by Tabor's sword.

"You can't defeat the two of us, Tabor, surrender. We won't harm you if you do…" Eragon said, freeing Brisingr. Tabor pushed Undbitr away, then yelled, "I'd rather die than be a captive of you, you misbegotten ba-"

Zar'roc loped off his head before he could finish. The headless body fell to the ground, and the head rolled away, a word still formed on its mouth.

"For once, I am glad you did that, brother." Eragon said, smiling as he sheathed his swords.

Murtagh grinned, "I wasn't in a mood to listen to his curses all the wayto Dras'leona so I…." Murtagh trailed off and his grin vanished. Eragon knew why, because he felt it too. Arya and Nasuada were in danger.

Eragon quickly entered Arya's consciousness. It showed restlessness, dread and a little fear.

 _Arya, what is wrong?_

 _Eragon! Thank the heavens . . . They are here Eragon! The fakes, there are five of them, they are here._

 _Arya, hold on. I will be there as fast as possible._

Eragon was gripped by fear, fear for losing his mate. He turned around and began to sprint, faster than ever before, towards the entrance to the tunnel. Murtagh was right beside him. All of a sudden, their triumph over killing the Governor had changed to regret fro not being with their loved ones.

They ran and ran, but…

 _Help me Shadeslayer . . ._ A voice said in Eragon's mind and he knew who it belonged to.

"RORAN!" Eragon roared, and Murtagh looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Murtagh, Roran is in danger, as are our beloveds. They needs us…what can we do now?" Eragon asked as they continued to sprint, ignoring their aching and protesting bodies.

"You go for Roran, Eragon, and I will go after Nasuada and Arya." Murtagh said as the entrance came in view. Eragon rejected, "You won't be able to defeat all five fakes alone. And Roran is mostly in trouble with soldiers. Murtagh, please try to understand. If I go to Arya and Nasuada, there is a better chance of saving them. I will at least be able to hold them off until you arrive." Eragon said. Murtagh glared at him, but he knew that the words were true. Eragon and Murtagh reached the entrance and immediately turned to the tunnel that Arya and Nasuada had entered, along with Queen Izlanzadi.

Eragon grabbed Murtagh by the shoulder, "Murtagh, you know what I am saying is right. Just do as I ask….We won't lose anyone that way." Eragon told him. Murtagh looked at him angrily, but nodded with a lot of reluctance. Eragon knew Murtagh wanted to reassure himself that Nasuada was safe, and it was a hard decision that Eragon had made him take.

"All the best brother, and come to me as soon as you can." Eragon said, then gave him some energy from Brisingr. Eragon took some himself to refresh his tired body. It was going to be tough, fighting five fakes alone.

Murtagh's face eased, "Yes Eragon, I will come to you as soon as Roran is saved. . . . Stay alive and keep those three alive as well." Murtagh turned and sprinted down the right hand side tunnel. Eragon began to run down the left one.

 _I am coming Arya._

There was no reply.

 _Arya?_

She didn't reply, but there was an unmistakable roar of anguish from a dragon far above. Eragon knew that it was Valinor, because the roar wasn't as deep as Saphira's or Thorn's.

 _ARYA!_

Eragon panicked and sprinted down the tunnel. He ran and ran for several minutes, trying to contact Arya all the time, but no reply came from her. Her mind was filled with sorrow and shock, but it seemed that she was unconscious.

 _Little one, Arya is in great danger._

 _I know Saphira…what is Valinor feeling?_

 _Valinor is sick with worry, and is making me and Thorn tense as well._

 _I am going to save her Saphira. Have Valinor tell Arya that I am coming as fast as I can._

 _Save her, Eragon. Things will get very, very bad if she dies._

 _I know Saphira, I won't let her die._

There was something on the ground ahead. As he got nearer, he heard gasps and shrieks of pain, and he knew that they were coming from the figure. Eragon ran and he reached the body that was breathing heavily, and was lying in a slowly increasing pool of blood. It was Queen Izlanzadi…

Eragon fell to his knees by her side, shocked and pained, and he now knew the reason for Arya's grief. Tears came to his eyes as he realized the pain that Arya must have felt to see her mother left to die like this. But then, where was Arya?

"Your Highness, where have you been injured? Let me try and-"

"N-No, Eragon….you c-cannot save me. I have stayed alive t-t-till now because I-I knew you w-would come to save A-A-Arya. Please, l-listen to me, E-Eragon. Those f-fakes, they are e-extremely strong. I-I am s-sure they h-have several e-e-eldunari each. You must be very c-cautious while . . . . P-Please Eragon, save my d-daughter, and m-my people. P-P-Promise me t-that you will not a-abandon Arya, nor the e-elves. Promise m-me that y-you will ensure a p-proper R-R-Ruler takes my place . . . and t-that Arya will n-never be s-sad again. S-She was the only reason w-why I l-lived on after my m-mate died, and it is f-for her that I have d-d-died today….Please E-Eragon, I beg of y-y-you…." Izlanzadi grimaced in pain and closed her eyes. Eragon looked at the Queen, who was fighting death just to ensure that her daughter and her people would be saved. She had been pierced from behind, the blade had cut through her body and protruded from the front. Alas, there was no way to save her now…

"I promise you, M-My Queen, that I shall fulfill each and every request that you have put forward." Eragon said in Ancient language, holding Izlanzadi's right hand with both of his own. He knew that he could not save the queen, and was cursing himself with the worst words he knew.

Izlanzadi looked at him, a little joy on her face, then stiffened and closed her eyes, never to open them again. Light shimmered above her body, Eragon began to weep.

 _How many more have to die in this war? How many more?_

 _Little one, what's wrong? Valinor is crying as well…_

 _S-Saphira. . . .Queen Izlanzadi is d-dead._

 _What?_

 _Yes…the fakes k-killed her. And now t-they have my mate…_

 _They must be very strong…I don't think you can defeat them alone._

 _I don't care, I am going after them, and I am going to free Arya._

 _Eragon, be a little ca-_

 _I can't abandon her, Saphira . . . I love her too much, and I can't lose her again. Please try to understand Saphira, because if you can't then I really will lose hope._

 _Eragon . . . I can't stop you, but nor can I save you lest something evil shall befall you._

 _I won't leave Arya . . . and nothing evil shall befall me or her, or Nasuada._

Eragon cried, but stopped quickly. He let go the Queen's hand and looked forward. He strained his eyes until he could make out a few distant figures moving away, and he was sure that those were the fakes and they had Arya and Nasuada. Eragon would not have been able to spot them had he not got Vrael's powers, but now that he had his eyesight was almost as keen as a hawk's. Eragon ran after them, fury, rage and grief in him. He had been numbed by the love Izlanzadi had shown for Arya, and the fact that she sacrificed herself for her daughter. Eragon was not going to let the death of the Queen of elves be for nothing, he was going to save his and his brother's loved ones.

 _Or die trying…_

 _Are you c-_

"ARYA" He bellowed and drew his swords as he neared the figures.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Loved Ones Lost….Again

"What are they, Arya?" Nasuada asked as they hurried down the tunnel. There were five figures in front of them, and they were all hooded. Bright, coloured swords hung at their belts, and Arya was sure that those were former Rider swords.

"It's the fakes. Be careful mother. Nasuada stay behind us, they are very fast and can kill you easily." Arya replied, and drew her sword. Izlanzadi and Nasuada did the same.

 _Valinor, the fakes, they are in the tunnel we are in._

 _What, the fakes? Please be careful, Arya._

 _Don't worry about me, Valinor, I will be fine. I am calling Eragon to help me._

 _Of course…I trust you, you are much older and wiser than me…but please don't let anything bad happen._

 _I won't . . . and my valiant dragon can save me if something does happen._

 _Well, my name is Valinor, so I can prove my valor, but not if it means risking your life. I rather be called a coward than see you being captured or killed._

 _And I rather die than see you suffer…_

 _I love you, Arya…you know I do._

 _I know Valinor, and I love you too._

The fakes were getting closer and they seemed to have been expecting Arya and her companions to be there.

"Why hello, my look alike, it certainly is enlightening that we have met." One of them hissed, and the two others laughed. Arya and Izlanzadi exchanged a look.

"And it will be much enlightening for me when my sword has pierced your fake heart." Arya replied, readying her blade. The fake laughed mockingly, and all five of them drew their teal, purple, black, maroon and brown swords.

"You cannot defeat us, Queen and Princess; we are a lot stronger than you." Another fake said in an oily voice.

"You are mistaken, but you will be surprised soon." Izlanzadi told them in return.

 _Arya, what is wrong?_

 _Eragon! Thank the heavens . . . . They are here Eragon! The fakes, there are five of them._

 _Arya, hold on. I am coming as fast as possible._

"Enough with the song-and-dance, let's just kill them." The fake who wielded a brown sword shouted and charged straight at Arya. She parried the blow and retaliated with a powerful thrust. The fake dodged the slender sword and swung at her head, but Arya tried to block the blow.

There was an extremely loud _clang_ and Arya's sword shattered in her grip.

She and the fake looked at the hilt of the sword in dismay and frustration, then Arya kicked the fake in return. The fake gave a black oath as it fell back, but a purple sword came straight for Arya's heart.

Arya looked at the sword in horror, and Izlanzadi turned around just in time to understand that her daughter's death was nigh.

She was not going to let that happen for she loved her daughter and rather be killed than see her die. There were other reasons which she did not realize, her daughter's death would be the death of two more individuals, Eragon and Valinor. But she did what her instincts urged her to, she did what her love urged her to. She was not going to let her daughter die, for a mother's love is much more complex than any branch of life, it can be painful yet sweet, it can be sorrowful yet give others happiness. It is much more than just love, it is a beacon of hope. No mother can see her child suffer, or die. A mother's love shall over last centuries and still be remembered. Life begins with it, and goes on….there can be no replica of it. No one knows its depth, nor does anyone know its power until they have grasped it.

"No!" Izlanzadi yelled and jumped in front of Arya, her deep eyes looking into her daughter's.

Panic and fear clutched Arya, and it was replaced by complete sorrow and grief as the purple sword protruded from her mother's body. She gave a cry of anguish, looking at her mother, helpless in her shock.

 _Arya, what has happened?_

 _They, they k-killed her…_

 _Who? Arya, who?_

 _My mother. They killed my mother Valinor!_ She yelled in her mind.

But suddenly, her body went stiff and still. It was difficult for her even to think properly. She fell to the ground, and so did Nasuada.

"Good timing, Rian. Now we can take them as prisoners, just as the king wanted." The fake with the purple sword sneered.

"I say we kill both of them. Or at least this one", The fake with the brown sword kicked Arya.

 _Yes…kill me. After what has happened, death would be welcome…No, my mother gave her life to save mine, and I can't die now. If I die, what will happen of Valinor and Eragon? No, I cannot die…_

 _Arya, please be alright. Arya . . . answer me. Please! Answer me, its Valinor, please don't die._

 _. . . . Valinor, I can't die now, not now. I hope Eragon hurries up. . . Wait! Eragon can't defeat all five of them, I can see several eldunari in each of their pockets._

 _He can, and he will!_

 _No, Valinor, I know his powers very well . . . . He can't defeat them. I hope he doesn't come alone._

"No, the orders are to take these two as hostages. They can be used as bait against those two riders." The fake with the maroon sword argued, pushing the brown one away.

"Enough of this, pick up those two and let us get out of here." The fake with the teal sword shouted, "If we try to fool the king, we will be killed, and we five are the last of the kregoren. Our maker is dead, so it's up to us to uphold his honor."

 _Arya, Eragon is coming._

 _No! Tell him to stop!_

 _He isn't listening to Saphira, he is determined to save you._

 _I knew he would be foolish enough to do just that . . . Eragon . . . please don't endanger our entire cause for saving me._

 _He will be fine Arya. I know he will._

 _Is Murtagh with him?_

Valinor was silent, but Arya could feel foreboding and a little fear in his mind. _He must be the first dragon who is scared of her Rider!_ She thought to herself, but didn't let Valinor hear it.

 _Answer me, is Murtagh with him?_ She asked him again, this time more forcefully.

 _No, Arya, he is alone._

 _That reckless, foolish-_

 _He says he will hold the fakes off until Murtagh arrives._

"Say it more loudly and let the entire city hear. Enough nonsense, take those two and let's get going." The fake with the black said in a commanding voice. The paralyzing effect on her mind strengthened alarmingly.

They pulled of their hoods, and Arya was a little perturbed to see three copies of herself, and two copies of Eragon. The ones who wielded the maroon, purple and teal swords were copies of Arya, and the ones who wielded the brown and black swords were copies of Eragon.

 _Arya talk to me!_

Arya couldn't reply.

 _Arya please, it is Valinor, your dragon. The one who loves you alone, more than anyone else in this world. The one who has only you to look up to, to look for hope. Please, talk to me . . ._

She couldn't say that she loved him as well, for she was paralyzed completely, mind and body.

The fake with the teal sword picked Arya up, and the fake with the purple sword picked Nasuada. Faintly, she heard Eragon say in her mind...

 _I am coming Arya._

Arya knew that voice belonged to Eragon, but She couldn't reply. She couldn't even think. s

 _Arya?_

Eragon said again, but Valinor felt her sorrow and grief at her mother's death, and gave a roar of agony.

 _ARYA!_

Arya was helpless, she couldn't even respond to her loved ones, at least those who remained. The fakes began to jog away, carrying Arya and Nasuada with them. Their speed was very slow, and it took Arya almost five minutes to understand that Eragon would catch up with them soon.

The minutes passed with no sign of Eragon. The fakes kept Arya's mind and body paralyzed, not letting her think or move freely. But her sorrow and grief was immense, and her eyes wear brimming with tears. A quarter of an hour passed, and still nothing happened. The only sounds were that of the stamping of the boots of the fakes, and her steady breathing.

But there were sounds of sprinting from behind, and Arya knew that they belonged to Eragon. Arya knew that Eragon had come to save her, and she felt both happy and panic-stricken at the same time.

"ARYA " Came an extremely loud yell from behind. Eragon was almost upon them.

The fakes hissed and cursed, then threw Arya and Nasuada down. They turned to face Eragon, their swords ready.

"Fools, threaten him with their deaths so that he will surrender." A voice said.

Someone pulled Arya to her knees, and a teal sword placed its edge on the hollow of her neck. Nasuada was in the same condition, but under a purple sword.

Eragon stopped right front them, his swords out, his armor bloody and his face contorted in rage. He looked at the entire group critically, then pointed Undbitr at the fakes who held Arya and Nasuada, "Let them, go, cowards. Don't you have the courage to face me? I come to free my mate and my friend, also to avenge the death of Queen Izlanzadi. Face me, and show me your strength." Eragon glared at them, Brisingr held in his right hand, tip towards the ground. He kept pointing Undbitr at the fakes with his left hand.

"Oh, look alike, we have already proven our strength when we killed that elven queen. Now we have the princess and the leader of the Varden . . . . And it is time for you to die as well. You have killed three Kregoren, and we will avenge their deaths with your life." The fake who had the black sword shouted at Eragon.

A sneer came to Eragon's face, but he lowered his gaze to look at Arya. His face may have showed amusement, but his eyes. His eyes showed the desperation he felt. . .

"Kveykva" he muttered.

Arya gasped.

Two bolts of sapphire blue lightning flew straight at the fakes who were holding Arya and Nasuada. The bolt went right past her left ear, and the other went just past Nasuada's right ear. The fakes were blasted back, and Brisingr immediately slashed at the copy who wielded the maroon sword. Brisingr was on fire, and it easily cut off the head of the fake, even before the copy had time to react. The paralyzing effect that had been on Arya's mind lifted, and her mind was free again, though her body was not.

 _Eragon, they are too strong for you to defeat alone._

 _Murtagh is coming Arya. I can hold them off until he comes. . . .Are you alright? I…talked to your mother just before she… I can understand your grief Arya, but it must wait for now._

 _See Arya, I told you he will be alright._

 _This isn't over yet, Valinor . . . I am too worried for him Valinor, he can't defeat them._

With a roar, Eragon charged at the remaining four fakes. The one with the teal sword slashed at his knees, but he jumped over the sword and parried purple sword with Undbitr. Brisingr went for the fake with the black sword. His blow was blocked, and a brown sword came for his exposed neck, but Eragon parried the blow with Undbitr and swung Brisingr at the fake who wielded the teal sword. Arya could tell that Eragon's mind was also being attacked. She knew that he could not stop those four, so she began giving him her energy slowly.

Arya then suddenly remembered what Angela had foretold. Eragon's life was in her hands now, not the other way round, but how?

 _Eragon please, be careful. Use magic as well._

 _Be silent, Arya, I am trying to concentrate…_

 _Fine then, do what you-_

 _Arya I am sorry, I should not have said that. I was just preoccupied with these four, and a little-OW._

Drops of blood beaded the ground as Eragon got a gash on his left side. He jumped away and shouted, "Boetq istrali"

Broad and huge flames erupted from Brisingr and leapt towards the four fakes. Three managed to evade it, but the fourth, who wielded the teal sword, was engulfed in the inferno.

Eragon dived forward and plunged Brisingr into the chest of the silver fake. Then he rolled sideways as a black sword came for him.

Arya gasped again.

There was a blast of purple light, and Eragon hit the wall extremely hard. Undbitr and Brisingr fell to the ground with a loud clatter, whereas Eragon fell to his knees, dazed. A purple sword struck Eragon's chest plate, sliced through it and gave him an extremely long and formidable cut. Blood was flowing out of the wound, but Eragon was determined, or so it seemed. He swung his weapon less arm and the purple fake was thrown backwards when she was punched. Eragon looked up, still on his knees, and his face showed the pain he was enduring.

Tears came from Arya's eyes as she saw her mate suffering for her. And her sorrow was just amplified because she could not help him.

The fake Eragon who wielded the brown sword sneered, then raised his weapon and charged towards Eragon, intending to plunge the sword into his beautiful heart. Arya hurriedly began to give Eragon more energy, trying to give him enough so that he could save himself.

 _Eragon get up! Don't give up now…_

 _I am trying…Arya, I can't do this._

 _You can, Eragon, you can do it. I know you can._

 _Wiol pommuria hjarta … Arya_

Arya looked in wonder as Eragon roared, "Thrysta". The fake's sneer vanished, and his face began to convulse. Then it compressed to the size of her fist with a horrible crunch as he was nigh on Eragon.

Eragon grabbed his swords and stood up, panting, the back of his armor dented, and the front bleeding like a broken dam. He smiled at Arya, then charged at the remaining fakes, one of Eragon and one of herself. Arya noticed that he was much slower than before, and she knew he was weaker and exhausted as well.

There were clangs of swords as Eragon slashed the black fake, then at the purple one, again at the black one then again at the purple one. He kept on attacking both of them alternately, but they blocked all his blows with smug ease.

 _Eragon, try something else. They will defeat you easily if you continue like this…_

 _Certainly, I am yours to command!_

 _Just do something else Eragon, I can't lose you . . . Please!_

 _I am trying, Arya, just be a little patient._

Eragon flipped upwards, kicking the fake Arya on her face. She fell back with a shriek, but the fake Eragon struck the hilt onto Eragon's back as he landed, making him fall down. Eragon stood up, and began a flurry of blows on the fake. There was no way for Eragon to lose now, but . . . .

"Fram" The fake Arya yelled, and Eragon was blasted away from them. Arya realized, with shock, that Eragon's wards had been completely depleted, unlike last time, when his wards had been able to stop most of the force that had pushed him away. He hit the wall again, this time harder than before, and fell to the ground. His swords also fell next to him and he was on his hands and knees, panting.

Dread clutched Arya, and she knew that Eragon had been defeated. He was too injured, and too tired to fight off both the fakes alone. And there was nothing that Arya could do but watch in horror as her mate tried to get up, but 'twas in vain.

 _No Eragon, don't let it end like this._

Eragon moaned in pain as blood oozed out from his back. He tried to stand up, but his knees buckled and he fell down again. The fakes laughed at him, then began to inch closer. Arya's face was covered in tears as she watched what she had feared the most.

 _I love you Arya…but I have failed you…again._

 _No Eragon, you have never failed me, and don't fail me now. Please just get up. I love you more than anyone else in my life Eragon, even more than Faolin, and I always will. If you die today, then I shall never be happy again. Please Eragon don't let it end here…_

Eragon snarled and grabbed his swords, making to stand up again, but a black sword struck his helm, denting it. He fell to the ground, almost unconscious. The fake with the black blade smirked in triumph, then thrust his sword towards Eragon's heart.

 _I love you Arya…and I always will…I have been killed by…myself._

 _NO ERAGON! GET UP…_

There was a roar of anguish and sorrow, Arya knew that it had come from Saphira. There was nothing she could do but watch, horrified, as the black blade came towards the most beloved person of her entire life. Nothing but…

Goodbye Arya. Do not-

 _ERAGON, YOU CANNOT DIE!_

Time seemed to slow down as Eragon turned his face and his eyes met Arya's. The dark blade seemed to be moving ever so slowly towards the end of Eragon's life.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: A General and A True Friend…

"Garzhvog, can you see anything ahead?" Orrin asked as they sped down the tunnel..

"No, Orrin, it is darker there than it is here." The Kull murmured in his thick accent.

"Blast it, and we don't even have a torch to light a fire on." Roran said, and Orik grumbled as well.

 _Suspicious…this could be a very well laid trap._

They four leaders continued to jog towards the darkness that awaited them. Roran was in the lead, but there was something about the tunnel that gave him a foreboding.

"Wait, this might be a trap or an ambush. Why, that dark space ahead of us is a room, not a continuation of the tunnel." Roran said quietly and stopped, the other three clustered around him, "I have a plan. When we enter, we will not go in the center directly. Instead, Orik and Garzhvog, you will walk around the right side. Stick to the wall. Orrin, you and me will go down the left wall. If this is an ambush, then be prepared to jump into the fray directly. And keep you weapons at the ready as well."

The other three consented, and they drew their weapons. As quietly as he could, Roran crept over to the left hand side of the door, Orrin right behind him. Orik crept to the right side of the door, with Garzhvog and his gigantic ax.

Roran squinted, but he still couldn't decipher anything in the darkness. He entered the room, and immediately made for the left hand side. Keeping a hand on the wall, he walked along it. On the other side, Orik was doing the same.

They crept for a couple of minutes, but when Roran was sure that he had covered half of the room, the wall next to him disappeared. He looked sideways in surprise, but he realized that it was just a door. Suddenly he heard an oath from the other side of the room.

Immediately there was sound of swords being drawn. Then there were a series of clicks, and light began to enter from the top of the room. Roran cursed under his breath, and saw that Orik and Garzhvog looking at something, their eyes wide. Orik was holding the helm of a soldier, who was sneering at them.

 _Blast it! Orik must have grabbed the helm of that wimp when he had been trying to find the wall again. . . . wait, if there is a soldier there, then there must be-_

"DIE" Came a shout from right in front of him. He reacted almost immediately, and his hammer smashed the man's face.

There was another sound of another hammer clanging helm. Roran turned around, eager to find out the number of soldiers they had to kill. There, before them, were more than two-dozen soldiers, and all were painless.

"Get back, Orrin. Come on." Roran said, and called Orik and Garzhvog. They nodded and began to run back the way they had come.

"Kill them, our work will be much easier if they die." A soldier shouted, and all the soldiers charged, just as Roran and Orrin sprinted back. The four of them regrouped in front of the soldiers.

"Do you think we can defeat all these men?" Roran asked them, hefting his hammer.

"We can, but it will be difficult, and there is no guarantee that all of us will survive." Orrin replied.

"Well, then, it looks like Volund shall break some more heads soon." Orik laughed.

"Stronghammer, call Eragon or Murtagh here. If they fight with us, then victory is sure." Garzhvog readied his ax as well.

Roran looked at the soldiers ahead of them then twisted the ring that was on his right index finger.

"Help me Shadeslayer"

With a loud bellow, Garzhvog charged at the soldiers. The soldiers yelled in response, but stopped as three of their heads were cleaved off. Another man crumpled under Roran's hammer, Orrin pierced one's heart . Orik roared and smashed Volund onto the chin of some other.

"You will regret that, dwarf!" A man shouted, and swung his mace at Orik. It broke into splinters when Orik parried the blow with Volund. Roran swirled around and ended that man's life.

The soldiers fell back due to the ferocity of the four leaders, then charged again. A sword came for Roran's chest, but he jumped to the side. He almost dodged it, but the blade embedded itself into his right hand, and it remained there. Roran yelled in pain, but swung his hammer nevertheless. There was a dull thunk, and the soldier fell to the ground.

The four leaders fought on, and slowly the soldiers grew fewer and fewer. All four of them got several injuries during the battle, but Roran was injured more than all the others.

Roran staggered back, and Orrin jumped in front of him. Grasping the sword impaled into his right hand with his left arm, Roran pulled it out of his hand, spraying his armor with blood. He wailed in pain, and threw the sword at a soldier.

There was a grunt, and Garzhvog jumped back, a bloody gash on the side of his face. With a roar of rage, he charged forwards again, his horns killed a couple of soldiers. Orik swung Volund in a circle, smashing the neck of three soldiers. Orrin fended off the soldiers so that Roran could recuperate.

 _I am not going to let those three have all the fun._

Suddenly, he saw a sword nearing Orrin from the side. The king was oblivious to it since he was fighting off two soldiers at once. Roran knew that he had to help the King, so he charged. Holding him hammer with his uninjured hand, he swung it at the soldier's wrist. There was sound of breaking bones and the soldier dropped the sword, looking at his destroyed forearm. He laughed hysterically, but stopped when his head was smashed.

There was a shout, "I am here, my friends" And a man with a red sword entered the room.

"'Tis that traitor Murtagh. Kill him, forget the others." A man shouted. There were only a dozen of soldiers left, whereas there were five of them here.

"Get behind me, Roran, Orik." Murtagh said, then cast a critical eye at Roran's hand. Orik had got a long cut on his face, and his magnificent armor was red with the blood of the soldiers. Roran was also covered in red, but he was feeling extremely weak due to the loss of blood.

Murtagh yelled, and his sword swung in a blur. Three soldiers fell under the red sword. Orrin parried a blow, and loped off the head of a fourth. Garzhvog cut three men into half. Murtagh continued to fight, and he was extremely fast. He killed two more men with a swing, and Orrin pierced the head of another. Garzhvog killed the last man by smashing his ax into the man's head. The soldiers were all killed, and they were safe . . . for now.

Roran sighed in relief as he saw all the soldiers' dead. His arm was paining like mad, so were the rest of his injuries. Garzhvog grumbled, "You were on time, Rider. We would have surely died if you would not have come."

"Happy to help, Nar Garzhvog….Roran, Orik,I better heal those wounds as soon as possible."

Roran showed him the sliced muscles of his right hand, and Murtagh checked it carefully. Then he recited something under his breath, and Roran felt a lot of itching on his hand, then relief when the pain abated. He smiled as he saw his right hand just as good as it had been before.

Murtagh then healed Orik, who thanked him, albeit a little grudgingly which Murtagh didn't seem to notice.

"I must get to Eragon as well. Nasuada and the others ran into those fakes, and Eragon can't defeat all five of them alone. I suggest that you get back to the cathedral and wait for us there, Nar Garzhvog, please come with me . . . .and pray to the gods that Eragon is still alive." Murtagh said, then sprinted back. Garzhvog nodded at Roran and the others, then followed Murtagh.

Roran looked at the others, then smiled at the Surdan King, "Thank you Orrin, I would not be here now if you would not have helped me."

"My pleasure, Roran."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: A Close Call

There was a yell "Nasuada", then an even louder:

 _Eragon!_

The dark sword was millimeters from Eragon's heart when there was a blast of emerald light and the fake was thrown backwards. He was engulfed in luminous, forest green flames and was writhing from side to side, trying to quench them. But they could not be quenched, unless they claimed his life. Such was the spell that Arya used, without the Ancient Language. Seeing her mate nearing death to save her life had invoked the greatest power of Alagaesia within her. It was love, love for Eragon as who he was, love for what he had done for her. And Angela had spoken true. Eragon's life had been in Arya's hands, even when it was he who was saving her.

' _You may not be able to know the problem of your beloved, but when the time comes you will have to protect him. He shall try to save you, but his life will be in your hands.'_ That was what Solembum had told her, and this was what she had done.

She looked down at Eragon, who was bleeding profusely. She knew that he had to be saved, but she was still bound in place.

 _Eragon, are you alright?_

His mind was slipping away. It was unresponsive to most, but he recognized Arya's voice and tried to talk to her, though it was difficult for her to decipher his meaning.

 _T-Thank you for s-saving m-me, Arya…_

 _You are not dying, are you?_

 _I-I have lost t-too much b-blood, Arya. I d-don't know . . . P-Please don't l-leave me, A-Arya._

Murtagh and Garzhvog sprinted towards them, weapons raised. There was only one fake left, the fake Arya who wielded the purple blade. Murtagh said, "I will take her down, see to Eragon and Arya." With a yell he attacked the copy.

Garzhvog hurried to Eragon side, then saw Arya just kneeling there.

 _Eragon, you are going to be alright, Murtagh and Garzhvog are here. Just let this fake die, then I can come to you, just wait for a couple of more minutes._

 _I-I will i-if I can . . . I-I am n-not going to s-survive A-Arya . . . . I-I can't._ His voice was extremely faint.

Fear came to Arya and she hurriedly began to give him energy from her necklace so that he would survive until Murtagh defeated the fake. Eragon's mind began to strengthen as Arya poured more and more energy into him, but something stopped her. When she checked, she realized that it was Eragon himself.

 _T-Thank you…Arya. I-I will live o-on that much…don't t-tire yourself f-further._

 _Eragon, I don't care what happens to me, I want you to be safe._

 _I-I feel t-the same w-way for you, b-but in t-the end, you a-are the o-one who s-saves the d-day. I-I an in your debt . . . a-again._

 _Don't speak such nonsense Eragon. You saved me today as well. Even I am in your debt…we are even. And you are my mate, I would not let you die…_

 _I-I know, Arya, and I l-love you…_

 _I love you too.  
_

Murtagh slashed at the fakes tors, but Zar'roc was parried by the purple sword. Murtagh gaped at the sword wielded by the fake and it blocked his blow again.

"Old friends have become rivals, isn't it Murtagh Son of Morzan?" She sneered and puxhed him back. Murtagh stumbled, but kept himself upright.

"Today, Zar'oc fight Zar'rac (pain)." The exclaimed and charged at him.

Murtagh blocked the blow, pushed the sword aside and kicked the fakes hip. There was a ear-splitting _crack_ , and all of them saw shards fall to the ground from the fakes pocket.

"So, you had five eldunri, That is why you were still able to hold Arya and Nasuada in place." Murtagh growled and struck at her. She parried the blow and slashed at his chest, her face a twisted snarl. Murtagh dodged the blow and and yelled, "Garjzla".

A ruby coloured orb flew straight at the fake, who struck it aside with her sword. She regretted making that move.

There was a scream, and Zar'roc had finally killed the abomination. Arya felt her body become free, she stood up and sprinted to Eragon's side. She held his right hand in both of her own, and smiled tearfully as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at hers.

"A-Arya, my b-back…" Eragon panted, and Arya nodded. She turned him over, and Garzhvog helped her remove the dented, bloody and broken metal. Under it, his silver tunic was torn and red. Arya then gently pressed his back, and felt the cut and battered skin. She healed it with a few words in the Ancient Language, then turned him around again. She pulled of his broken and sliced chest plate, his tunic and ran a finger down the bleeding cut. She healed it as well, after muttering a few lines. The drain on her strength was a lot, and she took all the remaining energy in her necklace.

Eragon continued to gasp for breath, and Murtagh came over to them. Arya grabbed Brisingr and Undbitr. And placed both of them along with their sheaths on her own body. Murtagh gave Eragon a look of relief and gratitude, which Eragon returned weakly.

"Ah, brother, you should have been more careful. Looks like you avoided caution in your haste to save these two… but at least you are alive." Murtagh said to Eragon. Eragon groaned weakly, and Murtagh picked him up.

"Your timing was perfect, Murtagh. Eragon would have been dead for sure if you would have been any later." Nasuada said, kissing Murtagh on the cheek. Murtagh smiled a little sadly while Garzhvog tied a bandage onto his bleeding arm. Arya placed a hand on Eragon's cheek, but he had already fainted.

"At least Firesword is safe, that is all I dared hope." Garzhvog grunted.

They walked away, retracing their earlier footsteps back to Dras'leona. As they walked, they came upon the Queen's dead body. Arya wailed in grief when she saw her mother, and the true meaning of her death came crashing upon Arya's shoulders.

 _She will never talk to me again. She will never ever ask me about my adventures when I had been away from her. She…I will never ever hear her voice again._

 _Arya, please calm down. Even I am sad that the two-legged-pointed-ears-Queen is dead, but. . . .What happened to Eragon? Saphira is going mad because she can't sense Eragon anywhere, but since you are a little calmer than you would have been if Eragon would have been killed…What happened to him?_

 _Valinor…thank you for stopping me form my submerging in my grief. As for Eragon, he is alive, but unconscious._

 _That is something to be glad about, I will tell Saphira. Thorn is already trying to calm her._

 _Of course.  
_  
Arya picked up her mother's body in her arms, then began to walk towards Dras'leona. Things were going to get extremely exhausting now, since a new monarch would have to be crowned.

A hand wrapped around her shoulders, and she turned around to see Nasuada smiling consolingly.

"She was a great leader, Arya. And she died for you, to save you. . . She wanted you to live a happy life and not mourn for her. I can understand your grief because I felt it as well, when my father died. But I did not falter, and I took his place at the head of the Varden. . . .I know you can't lead the elves since you have sworn yourself to Eragon. But the least you can do is ensuring your mother has a great successor." Nasuada said gently, to which Arya nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

They reached the cathedral, and ascended to the main chambers. Roran, Orik and Orrin were standing there, and all of them had several injuries. Roran was a lot more injured than the other's, and was leaning on Orrin for support.

Orik saw them, then jumped as he saw Queen Islanzadi in Arya's arms, and Eragon in Murtagh's.

"What happened? Are they alright?" he asked, concerned.

Arya looked sadly at her mothers face, "No, Konungr Orik. My mother . . . is no more. She died to . . . save me . . . . Eragon is fine, just unconscious. He nearly killed himself too, trying to save me and Nasuada from the fakes . . ." Arya said, and tears began to flow from her eyes. Roran looked up in shock, and Orrin's jaw dropped.

"You mean that…The elves do not have a monarch now?" Orrin asked, wide eyed. Murtagh nodded at him, and they stood there, looking at the three dragons who landed outside the cathedral. Saphira growled and came as close as she could to the gate.

 _Arya, is Eragon alright?_

 _H-He is fine, Saphira…  
_  
Saphira seemed very relieved, but her grief returned when she noticed Queen Izlanzadi dead. Valinor crawled inside, since he was younger and smaller, and much more nimble. He touched Arya on the brow with his snout, and she tried to smile at him. He covered her in his wing as she began to cry again. She pressed her face to his soft belly and grived the loss of her mother. Valinor licked her face after he arched his neck to look at her.

 _Arya, I am there for you. Please, don't cry, or I will cry as well . . . And you don't want to see a dragon crying, it can be worse than the way you two-legs-pointed-ears or two-legs-round-ears._

 _O-Oh shut up, Valinor!_ Arya said, and let a sad smile come to her tear streaked face.

 _There you are, I wanted to stop you from grieving, and I managed it._

 _Thank you, partner_


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Return of the Beloved.

" _Eragon."_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"Open you eyes, Eragon."_

 _"Arya?"_

 _"No Eragon…I am someone else…open your eyes."_

 _Eragon did as he was told, and saw an elven lady standing in front of him, her arm outstretched, beckoning him to come to her. Eragon looked around, and saw that he was in the Tialdari Hall. The elf in front of him was Queen Izlanzadi._

 _Eragon walked towards her. There were many more people in the rooms, but Eragon couldn't recognize them. He turned to the queen, and there was another elf, King Evandar, standing next to her. His arm was around her shoulders and they were both in magnificent silver robes. It was evening, and rather dark. The hall was lit up by several flameless lanterns, white in color._

 _"Thank you, Eragon. You saved Arya from certain death or worse, and you almost gave your life for her. You have our deepest gratitude for what you have done on your behalf" Izlanzadi said. Her face showed pure joy and content, but King Evandar's did not. His face was grave, serious and extremely tense._

 _"I would have saved her no matter what, My Queen." Eragon said. He had finally accepted Izlanzadi as his Queen when he realized what she had done for Arya. The couple looked at him for a moment, but then even the Queen turned grave._

 _"Eragon, do you know what will happen if you die now?" Evandar asked, gesturing around the hall. The beauty of the hall was unmatched, and Eragon saw all the gardens, all the different rooms which he had visited a few times when he had lived in Ellesmera._

 _"My King, I do not know." Said Eragon, turning back to the couple._

 _"Then let us show you."_

 _The Hall suddenly burst into flames, and all the figures that were in the rooms fell, burnt to death. The entire forest of Du Weldenvarden was on fire. The Menoa tree was the first to be burned to ashes, and was followed by the others. The King and Queen looked around sadly, and Eragon frantically searched for the source. The flames weren't the usual crimson, orange. They were black as the night sky . . ._

 _"This is what will happen if you die. All of this can be saved, Eragon. But you are the only one who can save it, no one else." Izlanzadi said and all three of them looked up to see an enormous black dragon fly above._

 _The surroundings and the elves in front of Eragon dissolved into nothingness for a while, then colours started to enter around him._

 _All of a sudden, he was standing on Isildar Mithrim In front of him was Hrothgar, looking down at the enormous gem. He wore great golden robes, and his hair was set free. They were trailing down to his shoulder, and he seemed to be rather peaceful._

 _"I see you fulfilled your promise, Eragon. I thank you and Saphira . . . But things are not as good as they should be. . . And things will be worse, and you are the only person who can save mine race from utter destruction." Hrothgar said, and motioned for him to look down._

 _Immediately the Star Rose cracked and split, and Eragon hovered oddly above it. Below him some dwarves were desperately trying to fend off several men clad in dark, crimson armor. One of the dwarves was Orik, wielding Volund with rare skill. The dwarves grew fewer and fewer, but the men seemed to have no end to their numbers._

 _"This is our end! My brothers, today, we die here under the Star Rose of our race. The race of the dwarves is gone, our wives have been slain, and we are all that remain. Today, we shall die and never return . . . . Then let us die in HONOR!" Orik bellowed, and the dwarves began to fight with even more ferocity._

 _"This cannot be," Eragon muttered, looking down at his foster-brother, "This, it is impossible . . ."_

 _He broke off as Orik yelled in pain and agony, a sword had pierced his chest. Hrothgar looked down at him sorrowfully, then turned to Eragon, who was shocked._

 _"All of Alagaesia is depending on you, foster son."_

 _The surroundings changed to blank whiteness, and Eragon found himself at the courtyard in the castle of Aberon. In front of him were Ajihad and Jormundur, and he dreaded wat he was going to see next._

 _"Eragon, you have accomplished a lot in these past weeks, but do not throw your life away so recklessly…you are the only and, so far, the greatest hope of Alagaesia." Ajihad said, then Jormundur continued, "If you would have died today, then do you know what would have happened to the Varden and to Surda? Behold…" Jormundur gestured to the left side._

 _Roran, Orrin and Nasuada were sprinting, weapons drawn, into the center of the courtyard. Several men were at their heels, they were the soldiers of the Empire._

 _The three leaders turned to the men for there was no other way out, "This is it, my friends. This is where it all ends. . . We tried our best, but we failed. But if this is to be our death, then let us die in proof of our courage, and not as cowards." Roran said .The soldiers stopped in front of the three of them, and began to laugh._

 _"They killed our men, they have taken Surda. Even the Varden is no more. But we will fight on, even though we are going to die today." Nasuada said, raising her sword._

 _"I shall die before I bow to that bloody org, Galbatorix. My country has been taken, and I have failed my forefathers, but I shall not die in cowardice." Orrin held his blade at the ready._

 _There were two loud roars, and a red dragon dived towards a black one in the skies above. They crashed mightily, but the black one was a lot larger than the red one._

 _"Time to die, Murtagh. But I have to say, I agree with the notion 'Like father, like son'. Your father betrayed the Riders, and you betrayed me. Both of you betrayed the greater force, and regretted it later." The Rider on the black dragon's back said. Murtagh roared in anger, and they exchanged blows. Below them, the three leaders charged at the soldiers. They fought bitterly, but the soldiers were too many for the three of them to defeat._

 _There was a wail of pain, and Orrin fell to the ground with a sword protruding from his back._

 _"No, this can't be true…" Eragon muttered to himself, but Ajihad and Jormundur were silent._

 _Roran and Nasuada bellowed in rage, then hacked and swung at the soldiers even more. Every time Roran's hammer fell, a soldier was killed, and every time Nasuada's sword sliced, a life was taken. But for all their efforts, Roran and Nasuada could not defeat the soldiers, and were soon being overwhelmed._

 _Above them, the red dragon roared as the black dragon held his neck in his jaws. Murtagh yelled in pain, then hacked at the snout of the large dragon. The black dragon puffed smoke at Murtagh, but let go when the red sword entered his snout and withdrew, a lot of crimson flesh clinging to it._

 _The red dragon dived away from the black one, but there was a shriek of pain. Eragon looked down to see a blade pierce Nasuada. Roran yelled in fury and ended that soldier's life, then ran to the other side of the courtyard, trying to gain some distance._

 _"I won't let this happen, I can't let this happen." Eragon murmured, but watched in horror as the soldiers chased Roran._

 _"NO!" Murtagh yelled, but Nasuada was dead. The red dragon landed in front of Roran, but Murtagh jumped off. He and Roran exchanged nods, then faced the soldiers._

 _The black dragon landed in front of the soldiers, and a man clad in complete black armor jumped down. He wielded a dark sword, black in color._

 _Roran held his hammer at the ready, and Murtagh held Zar'roc. Thorn jumped upwards, as did Shruikan. They flew, trying furiously to get above the other._

 _Eragon watched in horror as his two brothers faced the soldiers and Galbatorix alone._

 _"This ends here, and now." Murtagh said, tears flowing from his eyes, then charged at the king. Roran followed with a yell, "For Eragon, Nasuada, Orrin and everyone else you have slain Galbatorix."_

 _Galbatorix sneered, "You forgot to say Katrina!"_

 _Roran stopped in his tracks, disbelief and fear etched all over his face when he heard the name of his wife. Then he yelled in rage and grief, charging almost as fast as Murtagh._

 _Galbatorix grinned and parried Zar'roc easily, dodged Roran's hammer, then swung his sword at Murtagh. Murtagh sidestepped the blow and slashed at Galbatorix's chest. The black sword knocked the red sword aside and, faster than lightning, went for Murtagh's neck. But a hammer struck it at the last moment, forcing it to the ground. The soldiers gasped, but Murtagh swung at Galbatorix's annoyed face. The tyrant ducked under the blow, then pierced his sword into Roran's chest. Roran howled in agony, and Murtagh looked in shock at his dead brother. He was the last of the three…_

 _"NO . . . not Roran…" Eragon said weakly, but no one except Ajihad and Jormundur heard him._

 _The soldiers cheered, but Murtagh began attacking Galbatorix ferociously. The king parried and blocked the blows with effortless ease and grace. Finally, when he seemed to have got bored, he muttered "Istlari". His swords burst into flames, and Murtagh jumped back in surprise, but the king swung his sword so fast that it almost became invisible. Murtagh's head was loped off, and Thorn roared . . . But then everything was silent as the body of the red dragon fell to the ground beside his Rider's, the back of his neck had an extremely deep gash on it._

 _Eragon fell to his knees, crying. His brothers were dead, and so was he. His surroundings melted into nothingness, then they began to contrast. He looked up, he recognized the place where he was._

 _He was kneeling in front of his ruined house in Carvahall, and there was a raven haired elf there. It was Arya._

 _She was standing in front of a tomb made of clear blue stone and she was crying loudly. Eragon knew whose tomb it was, and knew why Arya was crying, and on it were the engravings:_

Here Lies Eragon Shadeslayer, who was my mate,  
The Lead Rider and more…  
May his soul find solace and peace,  
For he gave his life to save mine.  
I loved him more than anyone else,  
And I shall avenge his death or die trying.

 _Eragon gaped at it, and then at Arya. He had never seen her look so pained, grieved and old before. She was wearing bright, green armor, and had Brisingr on her hip. She looked up, and so did Eragon, to see two dragons, one emerald green and another sapphire blue, flying towards her. He knew those two were Saphira and Valinor._

 _Eragon looked at Saphira, and she seemed to be a lot larger than in reality. Her face showed true grief at her rider's death, but also determination to avenge him. They landed on either side of the tomb, and the Valinor nudged Arya. She gave him a small, sad smile, then her hand flew to her sword as they heard an extremely loud roar._

 _The dragons and Arya turned to see Shruikan nearing them. Galbatorix brandished his sword, shouting, "Finally we meet, Arya Shadeslayer, Saphira and Valinor. Looks lie you have chosen death…too bad." Arya looked at him with pure hatred and rage, then jumped onto Valinor. Saphira had already roared and flown towards Shruikan._

 _Valinor took off towards the black dragon with a similar response. Even the green dragon was a lot bigger than in reality and, it seemed, even bigger than Saphira._

 _The two dragons flew towards the black one, the only three dragons in Alagaesia. Saphira clashed with Shruikan, Valinor dived under them, flames darted from his mouth towards Shruikan's vulnerable belly. Shruikan roared in pain, but Arya and Galbatorix exchanged blows. There was sound of claws piercing flesh, and Saphira dived away from Shruikan, blood pouring from the side of her body._

 _Shruikan swung his huge tail; and it hit Valinor straight on his face. Arya yelled in pain, but Valinor fell to the ground . . . . He crashed mightily, and Arya hurriedly jumped off his saddle and ran towards his head, which had been caved in. She muttered various spells and his faced healed, but Valinor did not wake. Light emanated from her palm, but still the dragon did not stir._

 _He was dead…_

 _"No, I will never let this happen! I will kill Galbatorix, and I will live . . . I will not fail!" Eragon said, his eyes overflowing with tears._

 _"Good, Eragon . . . you are the only one who can stop this from happening." A voice said, and Garrow appeared next to him._

 _Arya yelled in fury and sorrow, then turned around to see Saphira being engulfed in black flames. The final female dragon fell to the ground, burned to her death._

 _"SAPHIRA" Eragon yelled, running to her scorched form. But there was nothing he could do, for he was just a spectator, and the scene in front him was out of his hands to change._

 _Shruikan landed, and Galbatorix jumped off with a sad expression, looking at the dead sapphire blue dragon. Eragon looked at the man in hatred, but his face was covered by a helm, "There ends the last hope of returning the race of dragons. . . . Pity, but it cannot be helped now." He parried a blow from Arya, then there was a sudden void of darkness, and Arya was thrown backwards._

 _"You are the last one to oppose me, and you are the last elf in Alagaesia as well. With your death, the elves will be extinct, as the dragons already are . . . Goodbye!" Galbatorix said, then raised his palm at Arya. Arya shrieked as she was submerged in a dark inferno, but she fell, dead, to the ground._

 _"Arya, NO!" Eragon roared, falling to his knees. He was destroyed, all his loved ones were dead, all because he had let himself die. This was the result of his mistake, a mistake that had been the doom of Alagaesia._

 _His surrounding changed again, and this time he found himself at the rock of Kuthian, in front of the doorway. It was a clear cloudless morning, and there was nothing odd about it. Nothing wrong, except that Alagaesia was at the brink of destruction._

 _"Eragon," A voice said._

 _Eragon opened his tearful eyes._

 _"Eragon," Another voice said._

 _He looked up and saw Brom and Oromis standing in front of him._

 _"You see now, Eragon, you see what would have happened if you would have died?" Brom asked sharply. Eragon nodded._

 _"Answer me, Eragon! Do you now know what would have been the result of your death?" Brom asked again, very angrily._

 _"Yes father, I know, but I couldn't help myself. I had to save Arya, I couldn't just let her be captured, and I would not have been able to fight on any longer if Arya would have been captured. Valinor would have gone after her, and then Galbatorix would have had both of them. Again there would be two dragon Riders against those two." Eragon cried in response._

 _"And is that worse than you dying?" Oromis asked._

 _"No, master, it is not . . . I was mistaken. Please forgive me." Eragon said, getting to his feet and wiping his tears._

 _"Know this, Eragon. Without you, there is no Alagaesia . . . Without you, there is no hope." Brom said._

 _There was am ear splitting sound of the diamond behind them cracking into several parts, the cracks increased and increased, until finally, the diamond peak broke up into splinters._

 _"All this is because of your death Eragon, save it." Oromis said, and both he and Brom vanished._

Eragon jolted into a sitting position, waking up from his dreams. He was lying on a bed, he was bare-chested and he was in a completely green tent. There was a table in front of the bed, a cupboard to the right, a chest of drawers to the left, and two small tables on either sides of the bed.

Eragon was sweating, and the bed sheets were drenched. He lay down again, trying to calm himself.

 _It was just a dream, a nightmare, nothing else. There is no need to take it so seriously, it was just a dream…_

Then, with a start, he remembered what had happened before he had fallen unconscious. He hurriedly felt his chest, and his back, to find them healed.

 _I was dead! The black sword had pierced me, hadn't it? . . . No, it can't have, otherwise I would not be here now . . . Murtagh must arrived at the nick of time. That's the only explanation.  
_  
Eragon again ran a hand down his chest. He felt very weak and his body was sore as if he had been running the whole day and night, and had had just two minutes to relax. His body was aching all over, and he was shivering in the cold, though he felt himself get better and better gradually.

 _Eragon?_ A worried voice said in his mind, which he recognized.

 _Saphira, thank the heavens that you are alright._

Normally, Eragon would not have replied in such a way, but his dream had left him frightened and tensed. He now knew that the worth of being with your loved ones, and to have them with you, is more than any other thing in this world.

They converged upon each other, embracing mentally and letting all their emotions and thoughts mix. Eragon was happier than ever before to just hear Saphira's voice. For the first time since becoming a Dragon Rider, he understood the true value of having Saphira as his dragon and it was more than every metal, gem and treasures put together.

 _You are wrong little one, I should thank the heavens that you are alright. You would have been dead if not for Arya . . . . How are you, Eragon?_

 _I am as fine as ever…Oh Saphira, I love you so much._

 _I know you do…What is wrong Eragon? I can feel a lot of uneasiness in you. Even fear, tell me what is wrong._

 _I had a dream, Saphira…_

He showed her the entire nightmare, and he could feel her surprise, even fear in her. Eragon had never felt her fear, and it was odd, and nigh on alarming for him.

 _I think Eragon, what you saw is possible, because if you die, everyone will be shocked. They will lose heart and retreat, though I am sure that there is no way for that to become reality now. Arya saved you, and you are alive and fit, that's what matters._

 _Where is Arya?_

 _She has been extremely worried about you, little one, but Queen Izlanzadi's funeral took place today morning and she had to go right now for a meeting to decide her successor. Arya is not going to take the throne, but as Izlanzadi's daughter and your vassal, it is her responsibility to ensure that the one who does succeed to the throne is perfect . . . She went in you stead since you would have been absent, that is._

 _I see…when will she be back, do you have any idea? And how long have I been out?_

 _Wait for her in the tent, she will come in some time….It's been two days since we attacked Dras'leona._

 _Two days! I have been unconscious for two days?_

 _Yes, you have. Everyone has been so worried, especially Arya. She didn't even sleep these past two days, she has just been sitting next to you. Eragon, be a little lenient with Arya, she is very sad._

 _I will do my best to ease her pain . . . you know I will._

 _Of course, she will be really happy when she sees you awake and fit, and she will confide her feelings in you._

 _I know she will …I will comfort her Saphira, I love her. And I love you as well._

Eragon stood up and walked out, still bare-chested and bare footed. He saw Saphira lying just next to the tent and he hurried towards her. She growled happily and raised her neck as he jumped at her, laughing with joy. Saphira hummed, and her skin vibrated under Eragon's body as he hugged her. Seized by a sudden desire, Eragon climbed all the way to her head and rested his face on her temple.

 _It is a boon just to be with you, Saphira._

 _And it is a pleasure like no other just to have you with me, little one._

Eragon lay there for a while, smiling in spite of himself. He was content, and would have lain there the whole day, but he had to pull on a tunic and give Arya a surprise. He jumped off Saphira and entered the tent, where he pulled on a bright yellow lamarae and sat down on the bed with his back to the entrance flaps.

 _Saphira, you are sure that she is coming, right?_

 _Yes Eragon, be a little patient . . . There, I can see her, she is coming. She will be inside in a couple of minutes._

 _Saphira . . . I am sorry._

 _For what?_

 _Well…I didn't even consider what would happen to you if I died. I was just thinking about Arya and Arya alone…I don't know why…_

 _I can understand Eragon…you were too worried and scared of losing her and you knew that I was safe, that is why you made her your first priority._

 _Yes…I don't know how you can understand me so well._

 _Because I am the partner-of-you-entire-being, little one._

 _That's one thing, and the fact that I don't hide anything from you._

 _Yes, that is true…_

 _Do you hide anything from me?_

 _Of course not, Eragon, why do you even suspect me?_

 _Just a thought, Saphira._

Eragon felt guilty about hiding several things from Saphira, like the Rock of Kuthian but he didn't ponder on it. There was a flutter of cloth, and a sigh of relief from Arya as she entered the tent, without noticing him. Eragon stood up and turned to her, smiling. It was evening outside, but Eragon felt fresh and great after just talking to Saphira and getting to look at Arya.

She was wearing a fabulous emerald green dress, which seemed to have vines flowing around the sleeves. Eragon stared at her from head to toe, then gazed into her eyes. There were dark spots under them, but her eyes showed happiness, and relief. She looked at him joyfully, then jumped forward to hug him.

The force with which she dived at him was so great that Eragon lost his balance and fell onto the bed. Eragon gave a small laugh and looked down at her, but was surprised to see her crying. Tears, like golden pearls in the candle light, fell onto Eragon's shirt and he wrapped both his arms around his mate to try and comfort her.

"Arya, what-"

" _You_! You are the most _reckless, idiotic, foolish_ man and elf that I have ever met." Arya said, holding him tightly. Eragon gave a small laugh and pressed his forehead to her scalp.

"What makes you say that, Arya?"

"You almost killed yourself, trying to save me. And you would have died, had I been a second late. You risked everything to save me . . . _Again_! Eragon, how could be so reckless?" Arya asked, and Eragon knew that she was going to start crying uncontrollably now, though he couldn't help it. Her mother had just been killed, and now he and Valinor were the two of the only reasons for her to live.

"Well, I am not dead, you know. And I am not going to die any time soon, so there is no need to cry, Arya." Eragon said, trying to console her.

"Perhaps, b-b-but if you would have d-died…" Arya began to sob mightily. Eragon felt a twinge of regret at how his efforts to save Arya had saddened and grieved her, instead of giving her relief.

"I know what would have happened, Arya." Eragon replied, then gently tilted her face upwards with is left hand. She continued to cry, her tears clinging to his fingers.

 _Some times, I really find it difficult to understand women, whether they be human, elf or dragon._ Eragon thought,.

 _Are you insulting me, Eragon?_ Saphira asked, and her stone grinding like laugh could be heard from outside.

 _No Saphira, I wouldn't dare…_

 _Good, you would be licked clean if you did._

Eragon continued to look at Arya, but she had closed her eyes and was trying to control herself. Eragon leaned forward and kissed her. Her face eased, and she kissed him back. They lay in the pose for a while, both hoping that the moment would never end.

They broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes, Arya's mesmerized and seized control over him, as they always did. He looked at them lovingly, and she gazed back, just as entranced.

"Eragon, its just…I love you so much, I can't help but try and protect you." Arya said. Eragon would have argued that there was no need to protect him, but he was lost.

"Neon ono weohnata, ebrithil abr pommuria hjarta" Eragon replied tenderly. Arya's eyes softened and she kissed him again. Eragon waited for a while, but when it seemed that Arya was calm enough he decided to ask.

"I hate to say this Arya, but has it been decided who should succeed Q-Queen Izlanzadi yet?" Eragon asked. Arya eyes drooped, and her face darkened.

"No, Eragon, we have not decided yet . . . I am a dragon rider, and a subordinate to you-"

"Subordinate? You are the one who bosses me around, what about that?" Eragon asked in an amused tone. Arya's lips twitched in amusement, but she continued, "Anyway, the fact is that I can't be the Queen, and I don't want to. There is going to be an election tomorrow, and as Lead Rider, your vote is counted." Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you have to support someone or the other." Arya explained.

Eragon gazed into her deep eyes, and she stared into his deeper ones, "Who should I support, then? I will do as you say in this matter, since it is your area of expertise."

Arya smiled warmly, something that Eragon always loved to see, "Since you mention it, I think you should support Lord Dathedr. He is the most eligible, and I am sure that he will be even better than my mother as the Ruler of the elves."

Eragon nodded, "I will support him."

Arya kissed him again, and relaxed completely in his arms. Eragon held her closer to himself and she seemed to be happy just to lie there with him..

"Eragon, I feel…empty. I feel just like I felt when Faolin and Glenwing had been killed. Though I did not have much time to ponder on it then….I can't help but regret all the anger I have felt at my mother. And now that she is dead, and she gave her life to save me….I don't know, I feel angry on myself." Arya said. Eragon stroked her hair gently, but it didn't seem to have the effect it usually had.

"I felt the same way when m-my father gave his life for me. And even worse when I realized that I couldn't help him. I understand what you are going through Arya," Eragon said, but Arya buried her face in his chest, overcome by grief and sorrow, her tears a pain to Eragon, "Trust me Arya, only time can heal this wound…and love." Arya's sobs were muffled as she buried her face onto his tunic.

 _I don't know what to do to help her. There is just no way for me to console her…_

 _She is your mate, little one, you must find a way . . . or make one._

 _You are right, as always, I will try to distract her instead then._

"Arya, I think we better get something to eat. I suppose you are tired after not having slept for two days. . . . and Arya, could you check if there is any other injury on my body? And my mind feels rather odd as well, so I . . . " Eragon muttered in her ear. It worked, and she was distracted. She stopped crying, and Eragon hurriedly entered her mind.

He brushed away all her sorrow and grief, and instead filled it with the love he had for her. Arya smiled lovingly at him, and wiped her tears on his tunic. Eragon looked at her expectantly, and she placed her hands on the either sides of his face, "Don't worry, I can find out if there is anything wrong with your mind or body. Just relax and don't resist or panic." Arya kissed him, and her mind entered his. She began to check everything, from his emotions and thoughts to his memories. She seemed to be happy with what she found in him, but she continued. Eragon was completely under her control at that moment, but he did not mind.

She checked his vast consciousness completely, then had him remove all his clothes, except his short pants. She inspected him for several minutes, "There is nothing wrong that I can detect. And I don't think that there is anything wrong at all with you. You are strong Eragon, stronger than you know, you are just thinking less of yourself."

Eragon nodded, but he knew that he had not distracted her completely yet so he began on another topic, "Arya, is it possible to make someone love you by magic? If it is, then I can't help but be scared that Naeivya will attempt it."

Arya hugged him, "Even Naeivya wouldn't dare use magic to make you love her. Because if she does, either you will go mad, or she will die with the effort." Arya said, smiling as he shivered a bit.

"Why would I go mad?" Eragon asked, looking around for his clothes.

"Because you would love me and her, and you wouldn't know what to do." Arya replied, and pressed her cheek to his chest. Her face was soft on his chest, as was the rest of her body.

"And why would she die with the effort?" Eragon asked, stroking her hair.

She took a moment to reply because she sighed, her breath warm as it reached his skin, "Because the love you will have for me will be so great, the energy it will take to change your attraction will be too much for her give."

"Then I am sure that she will kill herself if she tried to do something like that." Eragon said, still looking for his clothes. Arya nodded, then began to push him towards the bed. Eragon lay down, but Arya didn't, instead she just looked at him from the entrance of the tent.

"Arya, where have you kept my clothes?" Eragon muttered after a few minutes. Arya grinned, but she didn't answer. Eragon raised his eyebrows at her, but she turned and walked out of the tent.

"Arya? Arya come back here." Eragon shouted, but Arya just laughed melodiously. Eragon couldn't go outside, since there were many people there and it would be rather embarrassing if they saw him like this.

Saphira and Valinor joined her as well, and heat flushed Eragon's cheeks and ears. When he searched the place from where he had taken his tunic, he found that all his clothes missing.

 _Arya, this is not funny._

 _Maybe not to you, but it is hilarious to me._

 _Okay, you had your joke, now can I please have my clothes back?_

 _I am going to look for them at this instant, actually._

 _What!_

 _Yes, I don't know where I transported them._

 _Arya . . .Seriously, this is not funny._

 _Oh, alright, I will find them and bring them back, is that alright with you?_

 _. . . . Fine._

Eragon retreated to the confines of his own mind, then entered Arya's again, but this time secretly. He checked her thoughts and emotions and they showed mirth and glee, not grief, just as he had hoped. He decided to let her have her joke if it could keep her happy.

He checked her memories next, and found that she had transported all his clothes when he had been trying to pull off his boots, after which he found that she had sent them towards the Leona lake, and were on one of it's shores by now.

 _Arya, you sent my clothes over to the Leona Lake?_ Eragon asked her angrily, unable to contain himself.

 _How did you know that?_

 _I am the Lead rider, and I know many things you don't. Now, can you please get them back?_

 _No, not until you tell me how you found out that I sent your clothes to the Leona Lake._

 _I just checked your mind, and found it out._ Eragon said simply, and felt her irritation.

 _Very well, come to the shore of the lake. I am waiting for you there._


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Some Fun for the Mates

"Eragon, you are here." Arya said as Eragon removed the invisibility spell. He looked really comic in nothing but his short pants, though Aren glistened on his right index finger.

"Arya, at least give me a pair of leggings, I am freezing." Eragon said, and he was right. He was shivering, and a cold breeze was blowing from the direction of the lake. They were on the shore which was almost a mile from city and had a perfect view of the lake and the moon.

Arya looked at him, acting as if she pitied him, then ran towards a small cluster of trees a little away from the shore. She heard Eragon shout her name, but she did not stop. She continued to run, and soon entered the trees. She knew that Eragon had followed her, and had entered the leaves after her as well

 _Well Eragon, how does it feel to be in nothing but your under garment?_

 _Very embarrassing, but just with you around, it's not a problem._

Arya finally stopped and waited for him to find her, but he was nowhere to be seen. She waited for a few minutes, after which she began to get worried, and tried to contact him.

Suddenly a cold hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Got you." Eragon whispered from behind her and pressed his face to back of her head. Arya laughed and turned around. They kissed, but Arya noticed how cold Eragon's body felt.

"So, Arya, where are my clothes? I am shivering, in front of you. Summer is long gone, and it soon going to be winter….so, when we attack Uru'baen, it will be snowing here." Eragon said thoughtfully, then looked down at Arya, who had a mischievous smile.

"Arya, my clothes, I really want them. Where are they?" Eragon asked again, and Arya felt his urgency when she entered his mind. She laughed again before replying.

"Eragon you aren't going to believe me even if I tell you." Arya said, then tried to free herself from him, but he held her more closely, but gently.

"Arya, please…." Eragon said, then picked her up in his arms. Arya let him, then said, "I teleported them back to the tent."

Eragon nearly dropped her in his surprise and exasperation, "Arya, that is not-"

"I know it is not funny for you, but Saphira, Valinor and Thorn have already gone hysterical with laughter. Murtagh and Nasuada as well, if Thorn has told them." Arya laughed when Eragon face blushed. Even his chest seemed to have gone pink.

Eragon put her down on the ground, and knelt beside her, "You enjoyed doing that?" Eragon asked, and Arya inclined her head in a nod, "Well then, I will enjoy this."

There was a flash of sapphire blue light and Arya suddenly found herself lying in the Leona lake, just a few yards away from the shore. Her entire dress was wet with water, so were her hair and the rest of her body. She was surprised out of her wits, something that had happened only once before, and it took her a while to understand what he had really done.

 _He teleported me to the lake? That idiotic-_

 _I didn't call you anything when you transported my clothes._

 _Eragon!_

 _What?_

 _Nothing…_

 _You can't believe I outsmarted you, can you?_

 _No, I can't…but you are the Lead rider and you have Vrael's, Anurin's, and your namesake's knowledge, so it is not surprising._

 _Perhaps._

 _Well, where are you?_

 _You will see…_ Eragon seemed to be laughing, wherever he was.

 _Oh, I love you so much . . . especially when you are so witty_. Arya said, allowing herself to float in the water and her mind in the love that was coming from her mate.

 _I love you too, especially when you are laughing._

Arya was a little surprised at his words, but she was even more pleased. Faolin had never praised her in such a way. Then again, he had never done so much for her.

She jumped as someone picked her up, but it was just a smiling Eragon. They both laughed at each other, then Arya leaned up and kissed him happily.

 _Thank you so much, Arya._

 _For what?_

 _For being my mate._

 _Thank you as well, Eragon._

 _Why?_

 _For freeing me from my older self and making me just as I had always wanted to be . . ._

 _It was my pleasure._

Eragon carried her back to the shore, where they lay, looking up at the stars. Eragon was warm now, because he and Arya were lying in each other's arms. Above them, Saphira and Thorn flew off towards the lake. They were followed by Valinor, who gave an indignant roar because they could fly a lot faster than him.

 _Not fair, Saphira, Thorn! You wait until I am as old as you…_ Valinor said, and his voice reverberated in Arya's mind. Away from him, Saphira and Thorn laughed.

"So, Arya, what now?"

"Well, we can't attack Uru'baen for at least a month. You better complete mine and Murtagh's training in that time. And I need a new sword…A Rider's sword." Arya replied.

"Yes, you better make one with Rhunon's help. Anyway, your training is almost done, and there is something that I must find out." Eragon muttered as Thorn dived into the lake, and was followed by Valinor.

"What's that?"

"You saw the fairth of that elf and dragon in Oromis's house?" Eragon asked, and smiled as Saphira dived, head first, into the lake after Thorn and Valinor.

"Yes…"

"I want to find out who they were. Something tells me that it is important. I'll ask Glaedr, he must know."

Arya gave him an irritated look, "Eragon, am I not beautiful enough for you? Why do you keep looking at that elf?" Eragon looked at her in shock.

"Arya, I am not attracted to that elf. She is most probably dead….and I think she was Oromis's mate. Now… I want to know who she was, because it might tell us who Valinor's mother is. Glaedr is his father, and we know that one of his mates was Valinor's mother. So, if we can find out….things might be a little clearer."

Arya smiled at him, but he pulled her towards himself and kissed her.

"What made you think that you are not beautiful enough for me?" Eragon asked after a while.

Arya blushed, one of the only times that she had, "No, nothing….I was just a little afraid that you thought you could get someone better than me…so I just…"

"Arya, you are the one and only one for me, and I don't care how beautiful the other elves are. And I don't love you for just your beauty, I love you for so many other things." said Eragon happily.

"And that is why you nearly kill yourself while trying to save me….am I right?" Arya asked playfully.

"When are you wrong? Of course that is the reason." Eragon laughed.

They left after a while, and Eragon put on the invisibility spell. They walked back to the camp, and Eragon constantly irritated Arya, and she couldn't retaliate because he was invisible.

 _Enough of this Eragon, and stop pulling my hair. . . When I get you!_ Arya whirled around and tried to grab Eragon, but he was already out of her reach.

Eragon laughed and tapped her annoyingly on the head. She dived at him, but he sidestepped and grabbed her just before she fell to the ground.

 _Careful, Arya._

 _Why thank you Eragon, you are most stupid person I know._

 _That's because I am annoying you at the moment._

 _Oh, alright you win, now please stop troubling me._

 _Of course._

Eragon then put her upright, and they walked side by side towards the camp. They went quietly, but they saw a person hurrying towards them. It was Naeivya., and she looked really haughty, "Where is Eragon, Arya?" Eragon sidled to the side as Arya faced the elf.

Arya gave her an equally angry look, "That is none of your business, Naeivya. Anyway, I know not where he is."

Naeivya looked at her in disbelief, "You don't know? How could you let him go outside alone, especially after what happened in Dras'leona? I know everything Arya, Blodhgarm told me . . ."

Arya gave an exasperated and angry sigh, whereas Eragon just watched from the background, "He is not a child, Naeivya, he is stronger, wiser and more powerful than the both of us put together. And his injuries have been healed . . ."

Naeivya strode forward and looked straight into Arya's eyes, "He almost died for you, Arya, again. You are taking complete advantage of the hold you have over him, aren't you? Don't you care what happens to him?"

"Stop your false accusations, Naeivya, he is my mate and I care for him more than anyone else in my life." Arya said furiously.

"Even more than your mother?" Naeivya said, and Arya looked at her in shock, "You don't even know that she cared so much for her people, even in death. She cared even more for you. And you betrayed her, you threw away her love and trust as if they were nothing but-"

"ENOUGH!" Eragon roared, though he remained invisible.

Naeivya jolted backwards in surprise, and looked around frantically as if she was surrounded by barking dogs from all sides.

"I am warning you now, Naeivya. I am warning you! One more word against Arya, and you will regret it. Be gone from here, I do not care for what you say. All you know is to speak lies and poison pure minds against others. Away with you." Eragon shouted at her, and Naeivya tried to find him, but Arya kept her gaze downwards.

 _Arya, don't let her words affect you._

 _Yes Eragon…I know that they were lies._

 _Good, just ignore her._

"Go away, Naeivya." Eragon said angrily, and she gave Arya a look of pure loathing, then left. Arya was still a little perturbed by what Naeivya had said, and was angry as well. Naeivya had always been against her, even when she knew there was hardly any hope of her winning Eragon over to her side.

An arm wrapped around Arya's waist, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It's alright Arya, I am here." Eragon said gently. Arya nuzzled his bare chest, and they began to walk back to the camp.

"Eragon, you shouldn't have made any promise to my mother. I saw it in your mind." Arya said, concerned. Eragon shook his head, "It was her last wish, Arya, and I had to fulfill it."

"I suppose, but it was not right for you to promise her that you will love me for your entire life. . . Let us return to our tent. You must rest, I shouldn't have made you come here."

Eragon held her tightly as they walked. The three dragons were flying just above them.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Love of mine Shall Never end.

"Looks like Arya's enjoying herself with Eragon." Murtagh said, smiling at Nasuada.

They were in her command pavilion, and were talking about recent events. Thorn had just told Murtagh about Arya's prank, and had taken off with Saphira and Valinor towards the lake.

Nasuada smiled as well, then put down her quill and came to sit down next to him.

"Since those two are enjoying each others company, let us enjoy each others." Nasuada said, and kissed Murtagh. Murtagh hugged her and remained locked for some time, Nasuada wasn't the one to let go of the moment that she had always desired.

When they did break apart, they remained in each other's embrace. Murtagh looked at the beautiful woman whom he had always loved, and his face darkened a little as he had feared for her life. It had taken all his self control and courage to let Eragon have his way back in Dras'leona.

 _He has changed too much._ Murtagh decided in his mind.

Nasuada must have understood what he was thinking, because she ruffled his hair, "Murtagh, don't regret your decision back in Dras'leona. You would have been killed if Eragon would have let you come, seeing as Eragon nearly died himself. And he is so much different than before, I can't help but think it would have been your death to try to come and save me."

Murtagh reluctantly acknowledged her words, they were true and he knew it. He kissed her again, and they slipped out of the tent. Nasuada asked the Nighthawks to remain at her tent because she wanted to be alone with Murtagh.

"Well, now what have you planned, Nasuada?" Murtagh asked as they walked past tents. He was sure that he spotted an invisible figure run off towards the lake, and he was also sure that it was Eragon, but he put the thought out of his mind.

"Many things, but for the main part, I want yours and Arya's training to be over. For that, of course, you will have to return to Ellesmera. Once it is done, I am sure that everything will be fine," Nasuada explained, "We will be much more prepared against Galbatorix, and you will be much stronger."

Murtagh nodded before saying, "My training will be over soon. I am just glad Eragon is alright, and so are you. I would have been heart broken if you would have been killed."

Nasuada patter him on the cheek, "And you know I wouldn't have want to see you suffer. It was bad enough to see Eragon getting so many injuries when he tried to save me and Arya."

"How did the Queen die?" Murtagh asked her. He had seen her body when they had been going to help Eragon, while they had been returning, and at the funeral today morning. Her body had been pierced and cut through from her back to the front, and it seemed as if she had put her self in the path of the blade.

"She gave her life to save Arya." Nasuada said slowly, and closed her eyes. Murtagh gave a small sigh, then hugged Nasuada. They were outside the camp now, and on a small hill overlooking the lake. It was a beautiful sight, the moon was shining down on the still lake, which was reflecting it.

Suddenly, ripples formed on the surface of the lake and three dragons burst from under it. Murtagh grinned at Thorn, he had never seen him enjoying so much before, and he knew that he was happy with his mate, Saphira.

 _Let us see if you can keep up with me now, Valinor, you need to increase your stamina._

 _You will see!_

Thorn and Saphira roared in unison and flew off towards the camp. Valinor roared as well and flew after them. Murtagh watched as Thorn and Saphira remained ahead of him, despite his best efforts, after which he finally gave up. He did look rather flustered.

 _It is okay, Valinor, you are young. It is natural for you to be slower that me and Saphira._

 _I know, Thorn, I was just being lively._

 _Very good._

Thorn smacked him with his fully healed tail, then dove away from him as Valinor growled and chased the red dragon. Saphira laughed at both the males as Valinor roared in frustration because he couldn't catch up with Thorn.

 _Go easy on him Thorn, he is younger than you._

 _I am only trying to make him faster, small one, do not worry._

Thorn looped around Saphira, who growled as Valinor crashed into her. Valinor yelped and dove below her to reach Thorn. Thorn had not been expecting Valinor to take that route, Valinor roared in triumph and grappled with Thorn.

"Those two are going to get hurt." Nasuada said, looking up at the dragons. Thorn and Valinor were growling, their talons interlocked, and they were falling towards the lake. Neither of them let go of each other, and they both fell into the rippling surface of the water. Saphira circled above, still laughing.

Bubbles emerged on the surface of the lake, and Valinor burst out of it. He looked really happy indeed. Saphira grinned as Valinor reached up to her. Thorn emerged from the late, and he looked really flustered.

 _The hatchling defeated me? You will regret that, Valinor!_

Murtagh laughed, as did Saphira and Nasuada. Valinor yelped in mock fright, and flew away from Thorn.

Murtagh watched Saphira and Thorn follow him, then returned to his conversation with Nasuada. She was smiling at the dragons and at Murtagh and he knew she had something difficult to ask.

"How did it feel, Murtagh, to know that you were going to lose me?" Nasuada asked teasingly. Murtagh said and eyebrow, then kissed her forehead, "It was painful, Nasuada, very painful. I was scared out of my wits at the thought of losing you. I am thankful to Eragon, but I am more angry that he was so reckless." Murtagh said, and smiled uncertainly.

"It is his nature to be like that, don't worry about it. He will be just fine. If what you told me is true, then out of almost everyone here, including the elves, he is the most skilled and powerful person. He can fend for himself and he knows what is right and necessary." Nasuada rubbed her cheek against his.

"True . . . it is rather perturbing at the rate at which he has changed."

Nasuada kissed his tenderly, and he kissed her back. There they were, the leader of the Varden and the dragon Rider, and they were happy, and they were in love, they were together.

The winds of fate blew, and now it was time for the couple to return to their tents. Murtagh was happy, in spite of the death of the elf queen. He was happy just to be with Nasuada, he was happy and content for the first time in his life, and he wanted to be thus for his entire life.

Nasuada relaxed onto him in the cold wind, and Murtagh held her tightly to keep her warm.

"Did you know how I longed for you, Murtagh?" Nasuada asked.

"No . . . " Murtagh replied.

"I longed for you so much, I began to grow jealous of Katrina and Arya because of what they had and I didn't." Nasuada told him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"But now you have it, Nasuada, and I am glad to have you as well." Murtagh pressed the side of his head to hers, and her arms tightened around him, "Please, don't ever leave me for someone else, Murtagh . . . I love you too much, I won't be able to take the shock."

"I shall always love you, Nasuada. Today, tomorrow and beyond . . ." Murtagh said, then kissed Nasuada happily.

Nasuada replied with equal joy. "And I shall love you as well . . . this love of mine shall never end."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: The New Monarch of Elves

 _This is worse than the dwarves clan meet!_

 _Be patient Eragon. Don't forget you are insulting the meeting of my race._

 _. . . . Sorry, Arya._

 _Now, these twenty-four elf lords and ladies decide the Ruler. Usually it is twenty-five, along with the Ruler. You have filled the twenty-fifth place, and they will vote for anyone to become the monarch._

 _I need not worry, they probably won't vote for me._

 _Don't be so sure, they might._

 _But I can't be the Lead Rider and the Monarch of elves . . . can I?_

 _Tis' up to you, if you want to take up that post then you can._

 _I won't. . . .it'll be too much of a responsibility._

 _As you wish, now welcome them._

 _What?_

 _Yes, you are the Lead Rider, it is your task to welcome them._

 _Wonderful!_

Eragon stood up when all the lord and ladies had arrived. They imitated him, and looked at each other with rather sad expressions. They were in the tent which had belonged to Queen Islanzadi, but was now being used for the meetings. The crown of silver vines, golden leaves and ruby berries rested on a table in the center of the tent, and the twenty-five of them were seating around it.

"Welcome, Lords and Ladies….We are here today to select a successor for the late Queen Islanzadi, who was wise and strong beyond thought. . . . . As the Lead Rider, I begin today's meeting." Eragon said confidently, then bowed to them. They bowed back, and all of them took their seats.

The meeting began, and Eragon immediately lost interest. The lords and ladies were discussing the number of troops that they still had, and if there were enough troops to defend their beloved forests. Eragon began to get really annoyed when they didn't even begin the discussion of the next Ruler. It seemed as if they were avoiding the discussion on purpose.

 _Eragon, they are afraid._

 _Of what, Arya?_

 _Of who will become the successor._

 _I see…well, since I am not going to become the successor anyway, I will begin the discussion._

 _No wait-_

Eragon stood up again. All the lords and ladies fell silent and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I suggest we begin the discussion on the topic for which this meeting was intended. I put forward the most important issue in front of you now. Who will be Queen Islanzadi's successor? The sooner we get this over with, the better." Eragon said, finally the claiming the authority that he now wielded.

The lords and ladies exchanged odd looks, then most of the nodded, but an elven lady stood up and looked at Eragon with interest, "Lead Rider, if I may, you are not an elf, then why have you taken the place of the last person in the meeting? If I am not mistaken, then the place you have taken should be filled by Princess Arya." Her face was stern and impassive, but her eyes showed a hint of triumph.

Eragon had known that there would have been some opposition against his coming to the meeting, and was a little pleased to see uneasy looks on several of the members.

 _Eragon that is Lady Enaevia._

 _I see . . ._

 _She is the Lady of the city of Nadindel…and Naeivya's mother._

 _Just what I needed! Already Naeivya is troubling me for no reason, now so is her mother._

 _I know…_

 _What now?_

 _What do you mean 'What now'? Argue against her._

 _Arya I-_

 _Stop being a tender youngling, prove your maturity and manhood._

 _I thought I already did._

 _With deeds, yes, but not with words._

 _So be it . . .  
_  
"I may not be a true elf, but I am the Lead Rider and I think that in extreme circumstances, like these, I can take the place of the absent or dead member so that you don't need to vote for another one." Eragon looked at the Lady Enaevia with a calm and relaxed expression, and she seemed to be a little disturbed at the ease with which he had answered her.

Her eyebrow rose half-an-inch, "And what about Arya? As Islanzadi's daughter, is it not her right, by inheritance and position, that she take her place?"

Eragon smiled at her, "Inheritance may be a right, but position? You were there when she swore herself to me, I presume?"

She nodded, so he continued, "So it does not make any difference whether she attends this meeting or I, for she cannot go against my wishes or orders."

 _Nice way to put it, Eragon._

 _Though you must agree, I am saying it the other way round. It is me who can't go against your wishes and orders._

 _Oh really?_

Enaevia narrowed her eyes at him, "But isn't it her inheritance?"

Eragon was ready for it, and he knew what to say, "Only if she wants it. She declined the offer, and in the last meeting she was here in my stead, for I was…injured."

The elf smiled at him, "I see, so you are asking us to begin the voting for the next Ruler?"

Eragon inclined his head, and the elves stirred.

"Very well, Eragon-vodhr, then allow me to begin." Enaevia said. Eragon nodded again and sat down. The lady said, "I vote for Lord Eragon to be our next King." Her shone in triumph and she took her seat.

The elves were silent at first, their faces blank, their eyes showing a hint of surprise.

Eragon was outraged when he heard this.

 _Is she mad?_

 _No, she is cunning. Since you have attended today's meeting, you will hardly have a choice but to accept the proposal if you win the election._

 _But…I can't be the king. I just can't. I am the Lead Rider already, and if I become the King of the elves, things will get rather out of hand._

 _It can't be helped Eragon, although…if you vote for someone other than yourself then all the votes that you have garnered will go to that person. Amusing, she shouldn't have forgotten about that._

 _. . . .Well then, should I vote for Dathedr?_

 _Yes.  
_  
Then the elves gasped and looked from Eragon to Enaevia. Eragon found it rather difficult to hide his anger and not blurt out loud that he didn't want to be the king. But he managed a small smile, to which the lady replied with a bright one.

One by one, the elven lords and ladies began to cast votes. At first, Eragon relaxed a bit, then his tension increased as five votes came for him. Finally, when only three more people were left to vote, Eragon was extremely frustrated. He had got eleven votes, Lord Dathedr had got eight, and Lady Esimilia had got two. The three people left to vote were Eragon , Dathedr and another Lord.

Eragon knew that he was not going to be a good monarch of the elves and he was going to ensure that it did not happen. Cautiously, he extended his mind towards Dathedr's. He nudged it gently, and Dathedr reluctantly let him in. His mind was vast, just like Arya's, but Eragon's was even vaster. He could sense surprise in the elf lord as he realized who had contacted him.

 _Why have you asked for a conversation in such a way, Eragon-elda?_

 _Lord Dathedr, I have a request to make of you._

 _Yes?_ The elf said after a little hesitation. In the meeting, Eragon had just received another vote, and it was almost certain that he would become the king now.

 _Are you willing to take the Throne?_

 _. . . .Yes I am._

 _Then please vote for yourself now. I shall vote for you as well._

 _Why? Do you not wish for the Throne?_

 _No, Lord Dathedr, I do not. I am the Lead Rider, which is already a burden. I do not wish to take the mantle of the Elven Monarch when there are far more eligible elves, such as yourself, ready to take it._

 _I see…you are noble and kind, Lord Eragon. Not every one will refuse the elven throne as easily._

 _Thank you._

Lord Dathedr stood up, proud and strong, "I vote for myself, for I wish to accept the Throne. I believe I can lead the elves with success in these evil times, and I promise that I shall not abuse my power and be a just and fair Ruler." He sat down and all the elves turned to Eragon.

He stood up, determined to not take the throne, "I vote for Lord Dathedr, for I do not wish for the Throne, and I believe that he can lead the elves better than myself. I shall be preoccupied with my responsibilities as Lead Rider, and I cannot take both these mantles. I am sure that Lord Dathedr shall be a much better Ruler than me." Eragon finished and sat down. There was complete silence. All the faces slowly turned from Eragon to Lord Dathedr, who stood with a flourish and a smile at Eragon. He held his arms outstretched and said, "I thank you, Lord Eragon, for electing me as the king. . . . I shall bear this responsibility with pride and honor now, for I am confident in my plans. . . My crowning shall take place in the next week, and there shall be singing, dancing, feasting and merry making. It shall be done here, in Dras'leona and all the men, dwarves, Urgals and elves shall be invited. And so shall the dragons." Dathedr announced, and the elves cheered and consented. The only person who looked resentful was Lady Enaevia.

 _That was close…_

 _It was._ Arya agreed, but Eragon felt something odd in her.

 _Don't worry Arya, this time I will ask you and you only to dance with me._

 _I know you will. You will regret it if you ask someone else._

 _Really?_

 _Are you challenging me, Eragon?_

 _No…I wouldn't dare._

 _Of course not, now come here as fast as you can._

 _Certainly._

Eragon stood up, as did all the other elves. They walked out of the tent after Lord Dathedr, and hurried towards different locaions. Eragon trotted towards his tent, and was a little sad to see that Saphira, Thorn and Valinor had not returned yet.

Arya was standing in front of him, wearing a beautiful red dress. She seemed to have given up her leggings completely now, and she also seemed to be very happy. Eragon now knew the value of the love she had for him, he enjoyed each and every moment she spent with him, treasured each and every word she said to him. It was as if he had woken up after the battle, and had found himself in a world where love is all that mattered to him. The dream he had seen had shaken and frightened him. But he tried not to think about it, because it was not going to come true now.

"Eragon, you are improving with the use of your tongue." Arya said as he reached her.

"In what way?" Eragon asked as she embraced him.

"In talking your way out of problems. You managed to convince all those elves that you did not wish for the Throne so easily." Arya ran a hand around his neck.

"Well…I am not the same as I used to be earlier, am I? What is your plan for today?" Eragon asked as they entered their tent. Eragon's guards were standing a little away, and he knew that Naeivya had been observing him and Arya all the while.

"Nothing, I thought we will just spend the time as we used to at Belatona." Arya said, and Eragon kissed her on the forehead. Arya looked at him, then cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly.

"I had a little different plan. I was thinking that we could go to my father's tomb. Things have changed, and I must change the engravings I made there." Eragon sat down on the bed after Arya let go of him and began to make tea.

"Sure Eragon. I know you want to visit Brom again. We can go in the afternoon, after lunch." Arya said.

They remained there, talking and just enjoying each other's company. The morning passed, and the dragons returned from their usual flying routine. Eragon formed a little plan to surprise Arya in his mind, and thought he would implement it just before they began lunch. He helped Arya prepare the food, and finally they were both seated on the table.

Eragon stood up walked over to Arya. He knelt before her and took her right hand in both of his own and said, "Arya, will you be my partner for the celebration at the crowning of the king?" Arya smiled at him before replying, "Of course, Eragon, I will. And I shall not be your partner only for this celebration, I shall be your partner till there is breath in my lungs and my heart keeps beating. I shall be your mate for mine, and your, entire life."

Eragon was shocked, but extremely pleased at what she said. Eragon looked at Arya in surprise, and she just smiled. Eragon kissed her twice, knowing that Arya had just sworn herself to be his mate forever, just as Eragon had made the same promise.

"Arya, did you really-?"

Arya placed a hand on his mouth, "Yes Eragon, I did. I shall not separate myself from you till my dieing day. That is my love for you, Eragon . . . pleas do not betray it."

Eragon kissed her joyfully, and she kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. They were both sworn to each other now, and they were proud of it.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Mate of Mine

 _Thud!_

Wings flapped unceasingly, and two great dragons soared over the skies. They were blue as the sapphire on the brooches of ladies, and red as ruby on the rings of men. Birds fled from them in fright, but the magnificent beings ignored them.

 _Thud!_

They swerved over the clouds, gaining altitude and passing to the colder levels of the atmosphere. Soon, they were the only ones, alone with each other, just as they wanted to be. They were the king and queen of the skies.

 _Where is Valinor, Saphira?_

 _He said he was bored, so he went for a bath._

 _Too bad, I miss annoying him._

 _You shouldn't tease him so much, Thorn, he is so young._

 _Well, then who should I tease? You?_

 _Do you want to try?_ Saphira flexed her claws and snarled at him. Thorn cowered under her gaze and turned away.

 _No, I am not a fool Saphira._

 _Then stop teasing Valinor as well._ Saphira told Thorn, but he noticed the growing uneasiness in her that she was trying to hide and had hoped that it would go unnoticed.

 _As you wish, my mate . . . Saphira, why are you so disturbed?_

 _Oh, it is nothing of importance . . . Let us enjoy the time we have alone together._

 _No Saphira, tell me, what is troubling you?_

 _. . . . It is Eragon. He has changed so much, I can't help but feel rather distant from him. He seems so alien, so different all of a sudden. All because he got Vrael's powers! He would have been my loving Eragon if not for that stupid prophecy._

 _I know you don't like the way he has become, but you can't deny that now we have a better chance for victory. This way, his power is more and he has not flouted the tradition of the Riders._

 _You speak true, Thorn, but still, his behavior and his habits have all changed and I don't like them one bit._

 _Don't let it trouble you, Saphira, I am sure he is still Eragon by heart._

 _. . . . Perhaps.  
_  
Thorn swerved under her, and they both dived. They broke past the barrier of clouds, and found themselves over the Leona Lake. Saphira was still worried and apprehensive and her unsettling thoughts grew as they glided over the clear lake. Even the thrill of the flight could not clear her mind. She decided that it was best to talk to Thorn, since he could understand her problems very well.

 _Thorn . . . I am still worried about Eragon, to be honest. I think that he is growing ever so distant from me. His personality is changing so drastically, I can't keep up and change myself as well. How I wish I could have the young Eragon back . . ._

 _I know you are sad Saphira, I would feel the same if Murtagh would have changed so much, but face it, Eragon has always been under constant pressure, he was bound to change. One way or the other, he would been different, and then what? Would you growl at him and be angry on him for something he doesn't know or can't understand, or will you change yourself as well?_

 _Under those circumstances, I would change myself. But then, look at back in Dras'leona, he didn't listen to a single word I said. He foolishly and recklessly attacked those fakes, I could never remember being even angrier ever in my life. Then he almost died . . ._

 _Calm down Saphira, I know this is hard but you must accept these changes and adjust to them. And I don't want you to change as well, because that will distant us, and I would been heartbroken to lose my ferocious and formidable mate._

In spite of herself, some amusement came to her. She growled happily at Thorn and he roared his joy. They flew above the lake and looped backwards. Turning her neck towards the skies, Saphira advanced in height and soon she and Thorn were higher in the skies, the clouds a ceiling above them.

 _. . . . Thank you for being with me, Thorn. I don't know how I would have remained sane if not for you._

 _It was my duty, Saphira, and I love you. I can't let you be in distress, no mate can . . ._

 _I know Thorn, I feel the same way._

Thorn and Saphira corkscrewed, then turned around and sped back towards the camp. Saphira was still unconvinced about Eragon, and she knew that Thorn was aware of it.

 _Saphira, enough! We will see how much he has changed, and based on that you can take your actions. I think you should talk to him, tell him about what you feel . . ._

 _Maybe I should Thorn, but I can't . . . Eragon seemed just so helpless at times, and he was so softhearted. He might still be, but all this knowledge and powers he has gained has made him so much stronger and silent than before, I am worried if I will ever have him back as he was?_

 _He is the same Saphira, and he will always remain the same . . . you must not worry needlessly about him. I think that things will be better if you stop gloating over his changes._

 _I suppose you are right Thorn, maybe I should stop worrying. Whatever he is, he is my Eragon, and nothing can change that._

 _See? Finally you got the point, females can be so annoying at times._

 _Was that an insult?_

 _No, no, of course not!_

 _You better hope not . . ._

Saphira snapped at Thorn's front paw and gave him a small scratch. Thorn roared in irritation, then tried to hit Saphira with his tail, but she dove away from him. Growling, Thorn chased her and Saphira grinned to herself.

 _You can't run, forever Saphira!_

 _I know I can't, but I can fly . . .  
_  
Saphira pulled out of the dive, did a loop, then flapped in a quick succession to gain altitude over her mate. Thorn imitated her. They both reached above the clouds, and Saphira lost sight of Thorn in them. She turned to look down and find him but he wasn't following her. She turned to the left but he wasn't there, nor was he to the right, behind, ahead or above her.

She looked around again and again but she couldn't find him.

Beginning to get worried, she dove towards the ground. As she sped downwards, she kept on looking for her mate. There was no sign of him anywhere, and she couldn't hear the flapping of his wings either.

 _Odd, where can he be hiding?  
_  
Saphira landed on the shore of the lake and turned her neck skywards. Nothing. Where was he? Saphira gave a worried moan, and smoke erupted from her nostrils. She arched her neck from side to side and continued searching for her mate.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her belly and pulled her back. She yelped in surprise and started to break out of the grip, but a wing clasped her tightly to the side of a warm body. The wing was red in color, as was the tail that was wrapped around her body.

Saphira growled happily and licked Thorn on the side of his face as he grinned widely. Saphira wrapped her own tail around him and they both curled up.

 _Did I surprise you, my love?_

 _Yes you did Thorn, don't ever leave me like that again._

 _I won't , but I was right, wasn't I?_

 _In what?_

 _Females can be annoying at times._

 _Males can be gullible at times._

 _True, especially me . . ._


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Reunion of Sword and Master, and a Birthday

 _There it is, let us land._

Saphira dived, Thorn and Valinor followed. They landed on top of a hill of sandstone. In front of them was a diamond tomb, brilliantly reflecting the afternoon sun.

Eragon slid off Saphira, as did Murtagh and Arya from Thorn and Valinor

Eragon turned to the tomb, his face dark and heavy as he remembered his father's final words. Things had changed so much now, and here he still was, just like he had been on that day. Eragon walked towards the tomb and gazed inside, looking at his father's face. Brom looked just as he had when Eragon had last seen him.

Eragon now sorely wished that Brom would have still been alive, and that they could have lived together as a family from his childhood. He wished that Brom would have kept Eragon with him, and had told him all the experiences of his life. He wished that he would have known Brom for what he truly was from the very beginning of his life.

 _It is no use feeling like that now, Eragon._

 _Sorry, Saphira…But I can't stop these thoughts, they just come to me._

 _Perhaps Eragon, but you are more fortunate than me. I never even had a chance to speak to my parents, whereas you have spoken to both of them._

 _I know…I am sorry for making you feel like this._

 _It is fine, Eragon. Now change the engravings, or I am sure Brom will beat you worse than when you first sparred with him, when you enter that mountain again._

 _That's after fifty years…_

 _How do you know all this?_

 _I can't tell Saphira…at least, not yet. I will see to it that I can tell all of you as soon as possible._

 _Thank you._

Eragon walked over to the place where he had engraved Brom's name, and began to change it.

When he was done, he had written in the Ancient Language:

Here Lies Brom Holcombsson  
Who was the Father of Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson

A Dragon Rider of old  
He was also the Bane of the Forsworn  
And the Founder of the Varden  
May his name live on in Glory

Rest in Peace, Father.

Eragon looked at them, then fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. Saphira growled, and Arya hurried towards him. He began crying all of a sudden, regretting the moment when he had been foolish enough to enter the cathedral, for all the times he had disappointed and angered Brom. He cried as he remembered the times he had spent with his father, learning and training.

A hand wrapped itself around his shoulders, and he stared tearfully at Arya. She dried his face and placed a hand on his cheek. Eragon tried to smile at her, but his lips just twitched.

"Eragon, I think that you should honor what he did for you, and not regret it."

"I can't Arya…I can't. He gave his life for me and there is no way I can repay him…except . . ."

Eragon stood up and placed his hand on the tomb. He began chanting in the Ancient Language something that he had done never before.

Under his palm, the diamond shimmered, and began to change in its shape. It flowed sideways like water and rose to form walls around Brom. Eragon continued to raise the diamond until Brom's body was within reach. When it was, Eragon walked around the walls of diamond and looked at his father.

 _Eragon, what did you do?_

 _I am doing something now, Saphira._

 _Eragon, how did you do that? Something like this…it is supposed to be impossible._ Arya asked, astounded.

 _Well Arya…I wanted to place Undbitr inside, and I… just remembered the words. They came to me as if I already knew them._

 _I think that you do know them, because of the knowledge that you now possess._

 _That's probably the reason._

There lay Eragon's father, as calm as if he was asleep. Eragon looked at him respectfully, then pulled Undbitr of his back. He unsheathed the brilliant sword and placed it between Brom's joined hands so that it tip reached old man's forehead. Eragon placed the sheath on Brom's belt after he removed the older sword. He kept the other sword and staff on either sides of the body. Eragon looked back at the sword, and a couple of drops of tears fell onto it.

"There, now the sword has reached its rightful owner. I shall leave it here, so that it may join my father in glory." Eragon looked again at the sword, turned to Arya and Murtagh, "I shall wield only my sword from now on." Arya nodded, though Murtagh looked bemused and a little sad.

Eragon repeated the process of shaping the diamond, and made the tomb just as it had been before, but now there was a blue sword in Brom's hands, and his other weapons lay next to him.

Arya smiled at the tomb, "He would be proud of you, Eragon. And I am sure he is, even in death."

Eragon nodded, turning to Murtagh, who was looking at Brom with a sad expression.

"I wish I would have someone like him as my father….but no. Morzan had to betray the Riders, and I had to be born to him." Murtagh said, and cursed Morzan.

Eragon and Arya hurried to him as he drew Zar'roc. But he didn't slash or swing or do anything else, instead he placed the tip on the ground and looked at Brom with a gleam in his eyes that showed that he was going to say something he always wanted to. Eragon grasped Arya's arm and pulled her back.

"I have your greatest enemy's sword here, Brom. And I do not wield it because I like it. I wield it for I wish to prove that I can undo my father's crimes and forge a better future for Alagaesia after he ruined it. And I will do so, or die in the process." Murtagh said in the magical language.

Eragon understood the anger Murtagh felt, so he went to him and lifted Zar'roc from his grip and slid it back into its sheath. Murtagh dipped his head and didn't look up, but Eragon smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you are fighting for a better Alagaesia, brother. And I respect you for it." Eragon said and embraced him. Murtagh seemed to have been really shaken by the fact that he and Eragon had never been real brothers, though he had let his feelings accumulate inside him, "And don't be a fool, I will always love you as I would a full brother, you know this."

They left soon, and they flew back to the camp. Eragon tried to think of what was coming next. Lord Dathedr's celebration was going to take place after three days, and they were going to leave for Ellesmera on the fourth day.

The dragons flapped their wings and they flew north-west towards Dras'leona. Eragon was sitting with his eyes closed, trying to get a grip of his unruly emotions.

 _Calm down Eragon, it is pointless, thinking this way._

 _I know it is, Saphira, but I can't help it. Ah, I will be fine after a few minutes when I have finally accepted the truth._

 _I suppose so, Eragon._

Eragon winced as a pang of uneasiness crept through their bond, and he knew it had come from Saphira.

 _What is it Saphira, why are you distressed?_

 _Because of you, you are pouring it into me . . ._

 _Oh, sorry Saphira.  
_  
He hurriedly cut off the connection so that she would not get distracted because of him. Then he settled to calm himself down.

They flew on in silence, but Eragon felt that there was something that he was missing in his thoughts. It was nagging his mind, and he was trying to recognize what.

 _Of course, Tenga!_

 _What?_

 _We must visit Tenga, and we must take Angela with us. I am sure that she wants to meet him and that she will have many things to say._

 _Sure, we can go tomorrow, though you will have to tell me where it is._

 _I will… Saphira, do you remember the time when she asked me to bless those two women._

 _Yes, I do, and I know what you are thinking._

 _Of course you do . . . . What if what I think is true and that they are-?_

 _I don't know…we will see to it later on._

They flew back to the Varden, and landed. Murtagh nodded at Eragon, then dashed off towards Nasuada's tent. Eragon grinned, then entered his own tent, Arya right behind him. Inside, he sat down and just looked at Arya as she bustled around looking for something. She was in her leather shirt and leggings, and Eragon was in a blue tunic and dark green pants.

Arya turned around, a bundle of clothes in her arms. Eragon nodded and turned away, allowing her to change in privacy. Soon, a hand grasped his shoulders and turned him away, but immediately another hand closed his eyes.

"Tell me Eragon, what will you do if I tell you it is my birthday today?" Arya said in a soft voice.

Eragon jumped in surprise, and he could hear Arya chuckling. He had not thought of asking her this, but had hoped that she would tell him. Clearly he had been wrong. He had not even been sure that elves celebrated birthdays, but now he berated himself fro not trying to find out.

 _Well Eragon, what will you do?_ Arya asked in his mind.

 _I will give you anything and everything you want._

 _Is that so?_

 _Yes it is._

 _Then, will you bring me the stars?_

 _With pleasure . . ._

Eragon held his right hand in front him, though his eyes remained closed. Arya looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but he just grinned.

"Aeidail, show yourself and your brothers and sisters to me and my mate." He said in the ancient language. There was a bright light, and Arya's hands lid away from him.

Eragon opened his eyes and smiled as he saw something in front of him that he had never thought possible before. Arya gasped.

In front of them was a miniature replica of the night sky. The replica covered the entire height of the tent, and had countless stars on it. This was, of course, not a spell that brought the stars to them. Vrael had been greatly interested in stars, the name of his sword proved it, and he had worked very hard for decades to make this spell. The trick was to make light appear on thin air, which would be still and the magic would condense it so that it would seem solid. That was exactly that he had done now.

Eragon could feel his energy decreasing gradually, but his smile just widened as Arya touched the stars. It was like a sheet of glass, and Eragon knew that Arya had not expected him to do something like this.

 _Eragon, how did you do this?_

 _You asked me for the stars, and I gave them to you._

 _This is the second time today that you have done the unexpected._

 _Anything for you, Arya._

 _You are so nice . . . Well then, if I asked you for something else, will you give it to me?_

 _Certainly._

 _Will you give me the thing that is most precious to you?_

 _You are the thing that is most precious to me, other than Saphira. I cannot give you your lips, I cannot give you your hair, I cannot give you your intelligence, I cannot give you your own personality. You already have the thing that is most precious to me, so I have already given it to you, and by doing so you became the thing that is most precious to me._

 _And what is the thing that was most precious to you before me?_

 _The love I had, which I wanted to give to someone, and you were the only one who could take it. You were the only one who could rouse the love in me…no one else has managed it._

 _I see. One more thing._

 _Sure._

 _Can we go to the lake together, now?_

 _Let's go._

Eragon stopped the magic and pulled Arya into his embrace. He noticed that Arya was wearing a navy blue tunic and light green pants, which contrasted with the dark colored clothes that Eragon was wearing.

They walked out, holding onto each other. The guards made to follow them, but they stopped when they realized that Eragon and Arya wanted privacy.

"You agreed without a single question or doubt. Why is that?' Arya asked softly.

Eragon replied, "I am ready to do anything that you ask, so why should I question you?"

Arya nodded, smiling, and kissed him. Eragon happily kissed her back.

They soon reached the shore of the lake, and were walking along it. The lake was still and silent, and there were a few trees here and there. The ground was covered in soft grass. Arya was walking bare footed, as was Eragon. The sun was setting, and the entire environment seemed to be grieving the departure of light.

"Can we spend the night here?" Arya asked as the sun set and the lake seemed to be made of lava instead of water.

"As you wish, my love." Eragon replied, and placed his forehead on top of hers.

They stopped at the top of a small hill, and looked at the setting sun, both thinking about the person who was embracing them.

Little did the loving couple know that far away, in a dark tower of a dark city, a man yelled in triumph and joy, quite oblivious to his enemies. All he cared about was the fact that he had succeeded in the endeavor that had taken him a long time to finish.

"Let them come," said he, sneering at a large orb in his hands, "Let those Shadeslayers and Murtagh come. They will die as easily as they were born." He gave a manic laugh.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: A Dream to Forget

"So, you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, we do."

"No, are you absolutely sure that you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, Angela!" Eragon said, rather annoyed by the repeated questions.

"Oh, alright, I am coming. I will get some stuff and meet you at your tent by one hour." Angela said and pushed him out. Eragon walked out, and hurried away from there. He ran over to his own tent, where he smiled at his guards.

Arya raised her eyebrows as he entered their tent.

"Aye, she is coming. She will meet us here in one hour." Eragon said, and decided that whatever happened, he would never ever get bored around Angela, either because he would laughing head off, or would be so annoyed that he would be ready to kick stones fifty feet into the air.

Arya nodded, and began to turn away from him but Eragon pulled her close. She smiled and softly got out of his embrace and turned away again. Eragon raised an eyebrow at her peculiar behavior, though she did not notice it. He knew that there was something disturbing her, but what was it?

"Arya, is something wrong?" Eragon asked as Arya opened her closet and began to rummage around for something.

"No, nothing…" Arya said hurriedly, then pulled out a long, thin dagger.

"Arya, don't lie, you know it won't work." Eragon said, walking over to her, but she turned away quickly and walked to the chest of drawers.

"I am not lying Eragon, there is nothing wrong." Arya replied.

Eragon thought for a moment, then decided to pursue the topic anyway. He entered Aren, moved past the energy, then into the passage and through it into Arya's mind. Her mind was like a forest during a hurricane. There was complete uneasiness in her thoughts, even fear and dread.

 _Arya, what is wrong, why are you so disturbed?_

 _Eragon… you won't understand._

 _Well, you are lying again. You know that I will understand perfectly._

 _Please Eragon, don't pester me._

 _Then please don't hide anything from me. I don't hide anything from you (I rarely have a say in the matter) and I trust the fact that you do the same._

 _I don't want you to be disturbed as well…_

 _And I don't want you to be disturbed in the first place. Tell me, or I'll ask Valinor. I will find it out in some way or the other. You think I'll just sit around when you are so uneasy?_

 _No, I don't … you said you will listen to everything I say, then why don't you listen to me now?_

 _Arya, that's not an excuse._

 _Oh, enough of this._

 _Finally, now tell me what's bothering you._

 _Do you ever give up?_

 _I wouldn't be alive now if I did. Please Arya…_

 _Fine. . . . I had a premonition._

Her voice was low and sad, and made Eragon's eyes widen in surprise. __

 _O-Oh, And what was it about?_

 _I-It was about you…_

 _Me?_

 _Yes, it…I can't say._

 _Just show me.  
_  
Eragon grabbed Arya's shoulder and slowly turned her to face him, a concerned look on his face. Arya didn't look up but stared at the ground instead.

 _Eragon… I can't show you._

 _Why not? I would like to see it if it concerns me…_

 _Fine . . . here._

A series of feelings, sensations, visions and emotions came to Eragon, and he felt himself getting engulfed by them. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the tear streaked face of Arya.

 _She was standing in a clearing, and in front of her was…a man._

 _"Arya . . . I . . . have returned, though there is b-bad news."_

 _The man was a just as tall as Arya, fairly muscular and had a bright, red sword on his belt._

 _She could feel fear in herself, but it was not fear of the man, it was fear for what she was going to hear._

 _"W-What has happened, Murtagh?"_

 _The man placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "I am sorry Arya, but we couldn't save him. He was too injured, and even though you had already helped him, there was nothing for it . . ." Her dread rose with word he spoke, "He just lived long enough to tell us that he loved you and Saphira more than anyone else, and that you should not give up and fight on." The man then pulled off a pack and showed her a blue, sheathed sword. It was Brisingr, "He told us to give it to you, he said you needed it more than anyone else now…If there is anything you want help with, I am always there for you."_

 _Shock, grief and sorrow, it was too much her. She could not even find her tongue to speak that it could not be true. When she opened her mouth, only a pained wail escaped her lips._

 _"I really am sorry, Arya. But he is no more . . ." The man said, then left her, placing Brisingr on the ground._

 _She fell to her knees, and tears began to flow from her eyes. She looked around, and saw that she was alone. There was no one there, no one to help her, no one to share her life with. It was all over for her._

 _"Why did you have to leave me, Eragon? Why did you have to die at the hands of those wretches?" She sobbed, knowing that her mate was never going to return to her, knowing that there was nothing that she could do but die if she wanted to rejoin him._

 _"How can this be? How could he . . . leave me?" said she. She hugged her self, and cried. She cried, just as the sapphire blue dragon wailed at the loss of her Rider._

 _"Eragon, you should not have tried to save me." She wept and fell to the ground._

Eragon opened his eyes as the memory ended, and he saw Arya crying in front of him. Eragon looked at her sadly, then hugged her as she sobbed, her shoulders trembling and her body weak.

"Arya . . . that was not a premonition . . . It was the result my death would have on you. I am sure of it…" Eragon said, but Arya continued to cry. He knew that empty words would not work, and he knew that she would have to help herself in this matter.

"I-I am cursed, E-Eragon. Everyone who g-gets close to me does d-die. W-Why am I r-risking your l-life as well? If I-I have to stay a-away from you so that y-you will stay alive, then I-"

"No Arya. You are not cursed, and I am not going to stay away from you, you know what happened the last time I tried to separate us for the same reason. And I understood that our safety is better if we are with each other." Eragon told her, but she didn't listen. She sobbed, and Eragon did not know anyway with which he could calm her down.

"Enough Arya, I don't want to hear a single cry from you now. I am not going to die, nor are you cursed. Do you understand? We are both going to survive this war and we are going to live a happy life after it, together. Nothing is going to tear us away from each other, okay?" Eragon asked and he remained standing there with her in his arms.

"Just stop crying, it ill-becomes you. Now stop…" Eragon said, but Arya cried just as mightily. Now he had completely lost his ideas, though he was gong to try anyway. He did not blame her, if he would have got a premonition like that then the first thing he would have done was to ask Arya to stop fighting and go to Ellesmera, or Aberon, or Dauth.

"Arya…Arya please stop crying. Things can be so much better if you stop. Please don't cry, I cannot take it anymore…Please, for my sake, stop." Eragon said as he slowly and gently turned her face, with both his hands, to look at him. Her eyes were red, and her face showed her fear, something that Eragon had rarely seen before.

"It is not right for you to cry for something that is not going to be true, so there is no need to weep. Stop Arya, enough of this….come on, stop! Relax and imagine the gardens in the Tialdari Hall, about the time we have spent together, think about the golden lily and that flying ship of grass." Eragon said, smiling encouragingly at her. She closed her eyes and began to breath slowly. Her body eased, and he held her warmly in his arms.

"Thank you Eragon . . . I can't believe I let a normal nightmare disturb me so much." Arya said, and Eragon gazed into her glistening eyes as she opened them.

"Tis' fine Arya, nothing is going to happen to you or me. We are safe and sound," said Eragon, but Arya still seemed to be disturbed.

"E-Eragon…What will I do if-"

"No, Arya. There is no need to ask such questions. Come now, let us prepare for today's journey. The dragons will be here soon, and so will Angela." Arya let go of him after this and went over to the water basin, where she splashed her face.

"I just….don't want to lose you. The aspect frightens me too much." Arya said, and wiped her face with a towel.

Suddenly gripped by the desire, Eragon jumped forward and embraced her. He kissed her once, twice, thrice and would have kissed her even more if she had not turned her face downwards.

"Now do you think I will leave you?" Eragon asked, and Arya smiled.

"No, Eragon I don't think you will leave me now."

Eragon held her closer to himself, and they sat down. It was going to be a wearisome day, and the couple knew that they had to be at their best.

"Don't let that dream disturb you, Arya, it is never going to come true. Okay?" Eragon muttered.

"I won't let it disturb me…..I am sure that it was just a nightmare." Arya said, and Eragon pressed his forehead to hers.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: Tenga, Nesmrial and Laun

"Eragon, you never told me that flying is so wonderful." Angela said, holding him tightly.

Eragon smiled, "You never asked."

"Oh, of course I didn't, how foolish of me." Angela said and slapped him on the back.

 _Having fun, Eragon?_

 _No, Arya, I am beginning to get annoyed._

 _You can't lie to me Eragon, I can sense that you are enjoying yourself._

 _Okay I am, but I would have preferred it if it was you sitting behind me._

 _I know and I am not suspecting you or anything…_

 _Well, I am glad I am not being misunderstood._

Saphira growled as they flew on. Eragon kept looking for the elven tower where he had met Tenga. He knew that it was further south, and that it would take them at least a couple more hours to reach it, so he wasn't tense, but Angela was. Solembum purred from behind, and began scratched Eragon on the back. It was rather annoying than painful, and soon he began to lose his patience.

 _Solembum, will you stop that?_

 _No._

 _Please, it is annoying._

 _That's not my problem…_

 _Oh alright . . . By the way, I did speak my name to the rock of Kuthian and open the Vault of Souls._

 _Good, good, and you made your sword from the brightsteel under the Menoa tree._

 _Yes I did._

 _Then you are more intelligent than I thought. Well, since you have earned it, I will leave your back for now._

"Tell me, Angela, how does it feel to finally be meeting Tenga again, that too after so many years?" Eragon asked. Angela let go of Eragon and crossed her arms, "What do you think? Of course I am happy that I am going to meet him again."

They flew on towards the south, and as the sun was right above them, Eragon began to search for the elven outpost. His keener eyesight was of great use here, as was his sense of direction.

 _Saphira, slow down a bit. I am sure that the tower is somewhere around here. Look for five hills clustered together._

And they both searched for it in silence. They searched and searched, and finally Eragon spotted it.

 _There, it is just past that hill._

 _Are you sure, little one?_

 _I am._

Saphira dived towards the hill, and soon the tower became visible. The three dragons circled around the tower, and landed just past the fields where Tenga farmed for a living. Angela jumped off Saphira even before she had folded her wings. Eragon grinned and jumped down after her. On the other side Arya and Murtagh came to them as well.

 _Eragon, Valinor is asking me whether we can go and hunt for a while. He is hungry, and I am not surprised since he is still rather young._

 _As you wish, Saphira . . .  
_  
There were three roars and the dragons took off, flying towards the south. The door of the tower burst open, and an old man with an abysmally long, wooly beard came running out, a naked sword in his right hand, and his left hand raised. He stopped in his tracks as he first saw Murtagh, then Arya, then Eragon. He looked at them with raised eyebrows, then smiled broadly. Finally he turned to Angela, and his smile vanished, instead his jaw dropped open and the sword fell down from his side.

"N-N-Nesmrial?"

Eragon raised an eyebrow, Arya and Murtagh looked around in surprise as well, but Angela ran forwards and hugged the old man. Her face was covered as she was resting in on the old man's shoulder, but Eragon knew that she was crying.

"Nesmrial, where have you been all these years? You left for Ellesmera and….you never returned." Tenga said, looking down at Angela.

"I-I am sorry T-Tenga . . . .but when I r-returned, I found our h-home burned d-down and I thought you were d-dead, so I took the mantle of h-herbalist and went to T-Tierm." Angela said tearfully.

Eragon was quiet, but it seemed that Arya was going to say something. He silenced her with a look and motioned for her to pay attention to what Tenga was going to say.

"Nesmrial, you…you thought I would be killed by those lunatics? Have you forgotten my skills? Have you forgotten everything about me?" Tenga asked her.

"No, I haven't, but I panicked …. I didn't know what to do, and I thought you would have killed the Urgals then. That is why I thought that maybe . . . " Angela trailed off, burying her face onto the old man's shoulder. Tenga sighed, then looked at Eragon. His face became somewhat sterner.

"Why hello Bergan, son of Garrow or should I say, Eragon son of Brom? You left without warning last time. I didn't notice because I was admiring the wooden sculptures that Nesmrial had made." He smiled.

Eragon nodded, "I apologize, but I was in a hurry then….Is her name Nesmrial or Angela?" Eragon gestured at Angela, who was crying.

"Tis' Nesmrial. She has lived with me for a long time, I can never forget her name for she is just like daughter to me, and I love her even more than I would my own daughter." Tenga said, patting Angela, now Nesmrial, on the shoulder. He then turned to Arya, "Another Shadeslayer, and a skilled one as well. You must be Arya, daughter of Islanzadi." He told her. Arya seemed surprised that Tenga knew her name, and so was Eragon.

But Tenga then turned to Murtagh and his smile widened, "Murtagh Mozansson, determined to undo your father's mistakes. Very noble . . ." Tenga nodded at him, and he nodded back. He didn't seem as surprised as Arya that Tenga knew of his name and lineage.

"Well, you might as well come in, we will have something to eat and drink. I am sure that the Lead Rider has more than just mine and Nesmrial's reunion as a reason for this visit." Tenga said, and led them into the tower.

Inside was the same as it had been before, though it was warmer and better lit. Eragon took a chair, Arya and Murtagh sat down beside him while Tenga and Nesmrial took their place in front of them. Nesmrial had stopped crying now, and was smiling slightly at the old man. Even Tenga seemed to be enthusiastic since she had returned.

"Did you find the answer to the question you were pursuing last time?" Eragon asked, looking at Tenga as he began to prepare a stew for them.

"Oh, I don't need to now, since the answer is something that you can tell me. And I am sure that you will once you are free of your bindings . . . But now is not the time for it, that is a topic for us to discuss when there is no tyrant to worry about." Tenga said, then looked at the bowl. It immediately began to boil, and Tenga began to add salt, spices and herbs to it.

Arya and Murtagh winced and looked at Eragon as if they wanted an explanation. Eragon shook his head and they waited for the old man to come to them.

Soon, they each had a wooden bowl full of stew in their hands, a mug of water to their right. They ate in silence for a while, after which Eragon decided to get straight to the topic and break the silence, "You were right, Tenga, I am not here just to reunite you and Nesmrial. I want to know how you are so long lived, and also how you can use magic so easily without the ancient language?" Eragon said, and Tenga smiled. He put his half-finished bowl down and looked at Eragon with a gleam in his eyes.

"I knew that your curiosity would get the best of you, so I kept my answer ready. You are the Lead Rider, and as every other Lead Rider knew me before you, it is prudent that you learn of me, just like them . . . . I am, I don't mind startled faces so feel free," He gave them an understanding look, then continued, "I am the last of the Gray Folk."

Eragon swallowed his spoonful calmly, but Arya, Murtagh and Nesmrial spat it back into their bowls when they heard him. Eragon smiled, he had been suspecting something like this, especially since he had got Vrael's knowledge. Arya looked at Tenga in utter astonishment, as did Murtagh. But Nesmrial seemed more hurt than surprised.

"So you are saying that…you are their last descendant?" Eragon asked, and took another spoonful.

"No, I am not a descendant. I was born seconds after magic was bound to the ancient language. I have all their powers, and all their knowledge for I was the only one among them who was not disintegrating. They passed it into me, and I use it now. There is rarely something that I do not know. And since you speak of descendants, I have a daughter named Zerial, and she has a daughter named Rimier." Tenga replied.

Eragon nodded, because he knew it had been those two women whom Nesmrial had asked him to bless, "So you must be several millennia old, aye?"

"Seven millennia I have lived, I have traveled around Alagaesia before the elves arrived, I have traveled around it again just before Enial the True Hunter hunted a dragon. I met Eragon the first and Bid'daum, as I have met the dragon-whose-name-cannot-be-expressed-in-any-language. They were all great and powerful, even wise, but they had their own area of expertise, as I have mine."

Eragon looked at him, "But does Galbatorix know of your existence?"

Tenga looked at him intently, eyes sharp, then turned to his food, "Yes, Lead Rider, he does know of my existence and he is trying to kill me. He has tried five times, thrice in my old home, and twice here, but I have thwarted him. . . .Oh, he did not come himself, he sent the Black Hand, or some other low minded warts. They didn't stand a chance against me, and the last time he sent three look alikes of you and your mate. I recognised them for what they truly were almost immediately . . . That was more than a month ago, though I am sure that he will come here himself soon. . . ." Tenga's voice trailed off, and he looked at a concerned Nesmrial.

"I see…but I have to ask, is it possible to take energy from light, like plants do, or from heat?" said Eragon. He did not know the answer to that question, as all the earlier Lead Riders had failed to answer the question. Tenga gave him a stern look, then dipped his head, "Yes it is possible, Rider, but how it is done is a mystery to me as well."

Eragon nodded and placed his empty bowl on the floor, but suddenly, two four legged creatures, one smaller than the other, jumped from the windowsill. One went to Nesmrial's lap, and the other went to Tenga's. The one who went to Nesmrial was Solembum, and the other was also a werecat but it was a lot larger and seemed ancient. It purred, which seemed more like the roar of a lion, then looked at Eragon with intimidating eyes. Eragon had a hunch who this was, but he didn't voice the matter yet.

 _Well met Shadeslayer._

 _Well met…are you the first werecat?_

 _Indeed, it seems my fourth son was right about you, your intellect and power is unmatched._

 _What are you know as?_

 _You may call me Laun, and you better remember it for you are going to have my company as the Lead Rider._

 _I shall be honored to have it._

 _I am glad…_


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: When The King Comes…

"Eragon, come here. There is something we need to discuss alone." Tenga said, grabbing Eragon's shoulder and taking him outside, where he picked up his sword and sheathed it. They walked for a while, passing the place where Tenga farmed, and finally were out of earshot of his tower.

"What is it Tenga?" Eragon asked as he followed the old man. He didn't respond but kept looking around, as if to ensure that the two of them were indeed alone.

"I have grave news, I wish to disclose it to you and only you, but our conversation must remain ours. Those three," He pointed at his tower, "must not know of this. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Eragon replied in the ancient language. Tenga nodded approvingly, then turned away from him. His eyes seemed to slide out of focus as he gazed into the horizon, "Always the sun rises and brings forth light. Always the sun sets and the night follows. The moon also follows the sun, amidst all the twinkling watchers we call 'stars'." Tenga looked at the sky, then turned to Eragon. His face was sorrowful, and Eragon wondered why.

"My end is near, Eragon," said he, and all of a sudden his voice had lost all of its previous energy. Now it seemed the voice of someone who had finally been defeated and was telling the victor his last wish, "I can see it coming, and it is lees than an hour away."

"What are you saying?" Eragon asked, horrified.

Tenga stared at him, his lustrous eyes sad, "Before I tell you, you must tell your three dragon companions to not come here today. Tell them to spend the entire day away from here. . . .Do it, now Eragon, we have very little time." Tenga said, and he seemed extremely agitated at Eragon's hesitation.

Eragon extended his mind towards Saphira, and found all three of them lying with their bellies up, resting and letting their food digest. He contacted all three of them together, much to their surprise.

 _What is it, little one?_

 _Aye, what is it, mate-of-my-partner-of-life?_

 _Eragon, what is happening?_

 _Quiet . . . . Now, I want all three of you to promise me something._

 _What?_

 _Indeed, what?_

 _I'd like to know it myself._

Eragon grit his teeth, irritated.

 _Promise me that you will not come here today. You must stay where you are . . . And if you want to say something to me, discuss first and only one of you ask._

They were silent for a while, then they began discussing, which Eragon found even more annoying. They discussed for five minutes, and Tenga watched him patiently all the while, after which:

 _Tell us why, and we will agree or decline._ Saphira said, and Eragon wasn't surprised that she had said it, because she could easily figure out whether Eragon was lying to her.

 _I don't know the reason, but I will soon._

 _How can you expect us to remain here without a proper reason, Eragon?_

 _Because I expect you three to trust me to know what is right. . . .I know tis' difficult and a little arrogant of me to demand this of you, but understand that I am doing it for your own good. Just do as I ask, for the good of your Riders as well as yourself._

 _And what is the reason, love-of-my-being?_

 _. . . I told you, I don't know yet. When I do, I'll let you know…just do it, you three. I promise that Arya and Murtagh, and myself are safe. You needn't fear for us. Just promise me that you will stay where you are for today._

 _Fine, little one, I promise that I will stay here until you join me._

 _. . . .I promise that I will stay here as long as Saphira stays._

 _Aye, me too, I swear I will stay here as long as Saphira and Thorn stay._

Eragon gave a sigh of relief, then thanked them and cut off the connection. He nodded at Tenga, then checked whether Arya was in his mind. She wasn't, so he told Tenga to continue.

"This might be a shock, Eragon, but . . . . Your greatest enemy comes here atop his black, but innocent, dragon." Tenga said, his voice even more remorseful.

Eragon's mouth fell open, for he was stunned to the core of his being. Indeed, it was almost a minute before he could speak again. This was something that he had been completely unprepared for. He wasn't ready to confront the king, nor were Arya and Murtagh.

 _Galbatorix, here? It can't be…if he does come here, all seven of us will be in his grasp, leaving those three dragons. I can't let that happen, no, I can't!  
_  
"H-How do you know of this?" asked Eragon, trying to relieve himself from his sudden fear.

"I told you, there is rarely something that I don't know. I will tell you how…everyone has a different aura, of different colours, just like they have different voices and minds . . . . I have the ability to see this aura, as did al the Gray Folk, and see it in every being. That is why the last time you came here I knew that you did not mean harm, and that you were extremely hungry and exhausted. . . .I can see a dragon's aura a hundred miles away. The aura of a dragon as large as Shruikan can be seen as easily from here as can Saphira's, or Thorn's or Valinor's." Tenga pointed towards the north-east. Eragon gazed there, and strained his eyes to their limits so that he could faintly see, like wisps of smoke, the small outline of the enormous dragon, "Though I can't see anyone's aura through a solid wall, or other such obstacle, that is why I was alarmed when you arrived."

Panic rose in Eragon, but he managed to remain calm enough to say, "What now, Tenga? Even the five of us can't defeat him. He can skin us with a muttered word." Eragon asked, looking at the old man.

Tenga looked back gravely, "He does not know that you four are here, not does he know about Solembum or Laun, so he thinks that I live here alone. . . .I shall face him alone, and you shall all flee. I only ask one thing of you, Shadeslayer. Please ensure that Nesmrial does not come back for me, and that she will be alright." Tenga grasped him by the shoulder and looked intently at him.

Eragon returned his gaze, "I will keep her safe, and I won't let her come back to you as long as Galbatorix stays here….but why can't you flee with us?" Eragon asked.

"Because if I flee with you, he will search the entire region and eventually find us and the dragons. Losing me alone is much better than losing all of us…" Tenga said, and his lips twitched when Eragon looked at him with equal density, "Eragon, do as I say, as a last honor to the Gray Folk."

Eragon turned away, but he knew that there was no choice but to let Tenga have his way. It would not do for all of them to die or get imprisoned by Galbatorix when the problem could be avoided.

"Fine, I will do as you ask. Where should I take them?" Eragon asked, looking at the old man.

"Take them to your dragons, and leave now. I will stay here until you have left . . . Hurry, you have only half-an-hour!"

Eragon nodded and sprinted back to the house. Once there, he stormed inside, his hand on the pommel of Brisingr, and shouted at all of them to follow him.

"Just come with me if you value your lives…I promise I will explain when we are all safe." He said.

They looked at him in surprise, but Eragon just grasped Arya's hand. He led them outside, ignoring all their protests, and turned south. They ran, Eragon and Arya in the lead, and Murtagh carrying an extremely flustered Nesmrial in his arms. The werecats ran alongside them, keeping pace.

"WHERE-"

"Eragon! Why are you taking us away from there?" Arya asked after they covered two miles, over Nesmrial shouts.

"I will tell you once we reach Saphira and the others . . . Oh alright, Arya, you and Angela, sorry, Nesmrial, get to the dragons as fast as you can. Understand? Murtagh you as well, if you want to go." Eragon said as he stopped in his tracks. Everyone else stopped as well and they looked at him, bemused and annoyed. Murtagh hhurriedly placed Nesmrial on the ground, and he seemed really glad he did.

"WHY?" Nesmrial yelled at him.

Eragon winced, then placed his hand on her shoulder, muttering, "Slytha" Nesmrial fell, asleep, to the ground. Arya and Murtagh looked at him in amazement.

"Eragon, have you-?"

"Arya, pick her up and get to the dragons right away . . .GO!" Eragon shouted, and Arya shot him an angry look before picking Nesmrial and running off.

 _Eragon what is the meaning of this?_

 _Arya…I am sorry, but I cannot tell you._

 _Eragon, tell me or-_

 _If you value mine and Valinor's lives, remain silent and get to the dragons . . . I promise I will tell you as soon as I get back. Now leave my mind…_

Eragon forestalled her reply and pushed her out of his mind, then he pulled off his ring and put it into his pocket. He knew he would deeply regret keeping Arya and Saphira in the dark and that it was a grave mistake he had made, but that had to wait for later. He jumped as a hand came to his shoulder.

It was Murtagh, he grasped Eragon's shoulder firmly and turned him around, "Eragon. Explain yourself now! I am not a half-wit to do everything you ask. Tell me why we are here, and away from Tenga?"

Eragon looked at him, and let his grief and helplessness show. Murtagh's gaze wavered and now he seemed concerned rather than angry.

"Galbatorix is coming to kill Tenga, he might even have reached him by now…Tenga told me to take all of you and run towards the dragons. I stopped now because I am going to go back and see what has happened of him… I think you better go with-"

"I am coming with you." Murtagh said forcefully, and Eragon smiled. He knew that his brother would not leave his side.

They both turned around and sprinted back the way they came. It had taken them more than a dozen minutes to cover two miles, but now it took them fewer since it was only two of them.

They ran for a while, and reached the edge of the hill that was behind the tower. They crept around it, and saw the house.

They hurriedly dived flat to the ground as they spotted the huge black dragon landing in front of the lone figure of Tenga. Eragon studied the black dragon with interest, and deciphered as much as he could about him. Shruikan was almost as big as Glaedr, and really majestic, but his eyes betrayed his grief, sadness and most of all, loss.

"What's he thinking? Is he going to face Galbatorix alone?" Murtagh asked.

"He is going to do just that." Eragon said, straining his eyes to see what was happening.

A man in complete silver armor, which was shining like fire in the sunlight, got down from the black dragon. In his hands was a silver sword, and he pointed it at the old man, who drew his own blade.

"Tenga is going to die, Eragon." Murtagh said, looking at the two figures.

"I know, and there is nothing we can do to help him." Eragon said, trying to think of anyway they could help, despite his words. But they heard a voice, a voice Eragon had heard only once before, through Glaedr. It was the voice of Galbatorix, and it was being carried to them by the strong wind.

"My, my, my, Tenga, you never give up," Galbatorix said, then sighed annoyingly, "You think you can beat me? I don't think so, old man, because I am much stronger than you. I am much more powerful than you, and there is only death in store for you if you fight me."

Tenga raised his sword, "Perhaps I shall die, Galbatorix, but if I do, so does all hope of you ever finding the true name of the Ancient Language. You see, as long as there is a pure member of the Gray Folk alive, the true name of the language remains the same. But when no member of the Gray Folk shall remain, the true name of the Ancient Language shall change drastically. It shall change to such a degree that it will take you more than a thousand years to find it."

Galbatorix looked at him, it was impossible to tell his expression or even see his face since it was hidden behind the helm, "Then I shall find it, I don't care how long it takes as long as I do find it. And there is no equal to my prowess. Those three might have many eldunari now, but they don't have the ultimate heart…which I have." Then they heard a laugh. It was evil, cold and sounded like ice sliding down rock. Eragon's palm shimmered and ears twitched as voice reached him.

 _What does he mean, ultimate heart?_

He exchanged a quizzical look with Murtagh, who seemed equally puzzled.

"Be as it may, you will not have me!" Tenga yelled and charged at Galbatorix. He swung the sword, but Galbatorix blocked the blow with ease. There was a blast, and Tenga fell back. Galbatorix sneered disdainfully, then walked forwards but the old man stood up and backed away. Then he grasped his sword with both hands and held it skywards. Eragon's jaw dropped in the next second as something happened that he had not expected in the least.

The earth rose from around Tenga's feet. There was a sound of stones cracking and the elven outpost shattered into large pieces. The stones flew at Galbatorix, just as the soil raised and hurtled towards the rocks. In a few seconds, dark clouds gathered above them, even though it was a bright, sunny afternoon. The heavens poured their tears of fury onto the ground, and the entire region experienced rain. But it did not stop there, the rain magnified to a thunderstorm with strong, swift winds whipping at their bodies. Shruikan roared and ducked his head.

Lightning streaked through the sky and projected towards Galbatorix, flames sprang to life from Tenga's outstretched left palm, and they also flew towards the man in bright armor. There was a sound of rushing water, and a river floated across the sky and came straight for the king. The river of water drew away all the rain into itself, and took the form of dragons diving downwards towards Galbatorix

Eragon looked at the display of power, impressed. Next to him, Murtagh had his mouth hanging open, unable to grasp the amount of power Tenga displayed.

"He is using the four forces of nature and his own magical powers against Galbatorix." Eragon whispered quietly to Murtagh.

The stones surrounded Galbatorix, the soil flew around them and melded them together. Fire and lightning merged, just as water draped itself all around the wall that had been made, wind moved in spirals around it. The lightning fire wove around the water filled wall, and there was a bright flash of green light as all the forces became one. Galbatorix stood, calm and proud, in between the procession.

The wall was pure white in colour, and it seemed to have white lava flowing around it, and lightning of the same colour striking around at the same time.

"This is one of the most difficult spells, something which only a handful of people have attempted and only three of those have succeeded . . . The rest have all been killed with the effort." Eragon muttered in an undertone.

The wall then began to compress swiftly. It wove inwards, becoming brighter and thicker when it was all of a sudden stopped. Galbatorix seemed to be sneering as he raised his right hand and muttered something.

There was a blast and the wall broke with an almighty crack. There was a blinding flash of white light, and another blast. Tenga could be seen flying backwards and landing on his back. The old man tried to get up, but in vain. Eragon glared as Tenga fell back to the ground, exhausted with the magic, and Galbatorix walked briskly to him.

"Very nice, Tenga, fabulous, rather! If only you would have joined me, we could have defeated all in our way . . . It's too late for that now." Galbatorix said and raised his sword.

"I will never fall by your sword." Tenga spat and in the next second, before Galbatorix's whistling sword could strike him, he had fallen to the ground. Eragon closed his eyes, because he knew what had been done. Tenga had killed himself using magic, and it had taken all of his strength as well. Eragon watched in fury at the corpse of the last of the Gray Folk, and felt a kind of tingling sensation in his mind.

The air above Tenga's body shimmered with energy, and the sparkling energy encased his body. It abated after a few seconds, only to show that the body was no more there. Eragon knew what had happened, as he had the knowledge of three great Lead Riders in him. Tenga had sacrificed himself to protect Alagaesia, and hence, the magic in his body and taken away the flesh, bone and sinew. Murtagh gazed at the predicament in front of them with such wide eyes that didn't blink at all.

 _So passes Tenga, the last of the Gray Folk…Stydja unin mor'ranr (Rest in Peace)._

Eragon watched as Galbatorix looked at the place where Tenga had lain, then sheathed his sword and climbed onto Shruikan. The dragon padded over to the final place of Tenga and licked it lightly, then he roared mightily and took off. Eragon's ear throbbed as the roar reached his ears. He was sure that Arya and the others had heard it as well.

Shruikan roared again and flew North, towards Uru'baen. Eragon waited until the dragon was out of sight, then he and Murtagh turned and left.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: Meaning of a having a Partner and a Mate.

 _Where are you, Eragon?_

So Arya thought as she sat next to Valinor, waiting for Eragon and Murtagh to return. They had been gone for so long that, by now, all her anger at him had subsided, to be replaced by a cold pit of worry.

She had arrived at the place where the dragons were resting and had laid Nesmrial on the ground, where she slumbered on in her enchanted, dreamless sleep. The werecats were huddled together a little away from the rest of the group and Arya was sure that they were having a silent conversation of their own. Now she sat next to the green dragon, thinking and talking to him about Eragon's behavior.

 _What could have made him so desperate that he shouted at me to go? He never shouts at people, except when things get to the extreme…what could have happened?_

 _I don't know Arya, but he must have wanted to keep you safe. That is why he sent you to me._

 _I understand, Valinor…but I do get quite exasperated at him sometimes. He treats me as if I don't know how to take care of myself. It does get rather annoying._

 _Well…I think he does it unintentionally. It's his nature to protect his loved ones with his fang and hide, and he can't change it. Would you decline the urging of your instincts?_

 _No I won't. . . Thank you Valinor, I don't know how I would be able to remain calm if not for you._

 _You wouldn't be here if not for me, Eragon would have left you back home and he and Murtagh would have come with Nesmrial._

 _He wouldn't dare do that…_

 _Perhaps…I think I know why his predicament is so…irritating._

 _Why?_

 _He is chivalrous._

Arya turned to the green dragon in surprise, then burst out laughing. Valinor arched his neck around and stared at her with a great, parrot green eye as she her melodious laugh reached him.

 _Oh Valinor, do you ever stop making jokes?_

 _I wasn't joking, I meant it. I really think that way._

 _Eragon, chivalrous? It is as if you had begun to breathe fire._

 _No fire comparisons! I am just a few weeks away from being able to breathe fire so you can't tease me then._

 _Just a joke, my fine young dragon._

 _Looks like you have finally got a sense of humor from me._

 _And it seems you have finally got the idea of logic from me._

 _Well then…we are even._

 _Of course._

Arya laughed again and leaned onto Valinor's neck. There was silence for a few minutes as she and Valinor stared at the endless depths of the skies, watching the clouds float past.

 _. . . . Well, say something! I don't blame Eragon for going mad when you remain silent._

 _Does it really have such an effect?_

 _Worse that you can imagine…_

 _Good, it will be useful against Eragon._

 _You are not going to hurt him are you?_

 _No . . . not physically. But he is shielding his thoughts from me and I can't enter his mind. I don't know how he did it._

 _I don't know either, loved one, but think naught of it, I am sure he has a good reason to do this. You and Saphira can pester him when he returns.  
_  
Arya smiled and rubbed the side of Valinor's face with her soft hand. Valinor closed his eyes and hummed gently. Behind them Saphira and Thorn wrapped their tails around each other, Thorn covered Saphira in his wing, and they both settled on the ground to sleep.

 _Those two really are deep in love now._ Valinor said, and snorted.

 _I suppose,Valinor, I have been thinking…who will you have as a mate?_

 _I don't know. I don't think I want one at the moment though._

 _Perhaps not now, when you grow up you will need to have someone or, trust me, you won't be able to bear the loneliness._

Valinor nuzzled her face with his snout.

 _Not with you around, at least I hope not. . ._

 _Of course I won't leave you, I am your Rider, I will always be there for you._

 _I am glad.  
_  
Arya looked up and to her surprise, even Valinor's, the sky was darkening rapidly. Grey clouds gathered above them, the soon the downpour began. Valinor unfurled a wing and placed it over Arya to protect her from the rain. She gratefully settled next to his warm belly.

 _How come it is raining now? When we flew, the clouds were too low to bring any moisture. It goes against all the lessons I have learnt._ Valinor told her, squinting interestedly at the sky.

 _You must not underestimate Nature, for she is the mother of all. Many unexpected things can happen if she is tried._

 _I see…_

 _So…what else has crossed your mind lately?_

 _I don't know exactly. The only thing on my mind is you…though you are in it actually. Arya laughed softly at his words. But I thought about our training and the fact that it needs to commence soon._

 _It will, Eragon said that our training is nearly done, we have only two things left. He won't tell me what, but I am sure one of them is melding minds and working together as team._

 _That would be fun, reading Thorn's emotions._

 _Oh, you are so interested in him?_

 _Well, I can't deny he is rather irritable at times and I would love for a chance to return the loan with interest._

 _What makes you-_

She was cut off as they heard a faint crack. Valinor shrugged his head form side to side and searched for the direction from which it had come.

 _It came from the place where we dropped the three of you._

 _What? So that means-_

 _I am sure Eragon and Murtagh are safe, you don't need to go there. I won't let you!_

 _What? Why?_

 _Because there is no need to._

 _There is, they can use my-_

 _They can't. If it's only the two of them, they are at more ease while fighting than if you are with them. Eragon will constantly try and protect you, and he will injure himself in the process._

Arya shifted restlessly, but she understood the truth of his words.

 _But I can't just let them face danger alone._

 _They are not alone, they are brothers and they are together. You are forgetting that Eragon defeated three fakes on his own, fighting with both his metal tooth and his mind, and all five of those fakes where a lot stronger than he normally would have been._

 _I am well acknowledged with his achievements, Valinor._

 _Well then, don't ignore them and see reason._

 _Reason?_ Arya slapped Valinor under the wing.

 _Yes, love-of-my-being, reason. Think! I suppose I thought too much and confused you._

 _Perhaps . . . I understand, I would be a liability since I don't have a proper sword but a dagger, and I am not gifted with Eragon's prowess._

 _You are half-way correct, but I meant that you are too precious to me and to Eragon, and we are willing to give our lives for you. It won't do for you to go hunting for danger when you can so easily avoid it.  
_  
Arya was numbed by the affection Valinor showed for her, and she wanted to return it in kind. So she stood and walked forwards, forgetting the rain, and hugged the dragon's neck. He curled up, and they let their happiness for having each other meld to form a beautiful bliss.

 _And you know that I will go to any lengths to help you, and I won't bother about what happens to me, Valinor._

 _As would I._

Arya smiled contentedly, but Valinor grabbed her with his foreleg and placed her under his wing again so that she would not get cold. He arched his long neck under it as well, and they rested with their foreheads touching. Lightning cracked several times in the distance.

 _Have I ever told you how glad I am that you hatched for me?_

 _No…_

 _Well then, I am more than glad, I am in your debt for choosing me. I can hardly comprehend how I used to live without you, before._

 _And have I told you how special you are to me?_

 _No…_

 _You are the most special and important person in my life, and you are the reason I hatched. . . .You are the reason I live._

Arya's eyes opened and she found her green eyes looking into a green eye of the dragon, hardly an inch apart. Arya could see herself reflected in them, and she looked very happy indeed.

Valinor placed his tail on top of the wing to keep it steady and his eyelids tickled Arya's face as he blinked a few times. But then, all of a sudden, there was a queer tingling and itching in her mind. It seemed Valinor felt it too.

 _Something is wrong, Arya._

 _I know…but what?_

 _I can't say…try to scratch my mind, will you? The feeling is very annoying. I will try and do the same to you._

 _I'll try.  
_  
Arya molded her thoughts into a sharp shape, then gently and slowly scratched the place where Valinor's consciousness was being annoyed. Valinor did the same for her. The itching abated for the both of them, and they happily congratulated each other that their idea had worked.

But…

There was a faint, but unmistakable, roar of a dragon. Arya jumped, as did Valinor. He uncurled himself, and Arya drew her dagger and readied it. Behind them, Thorn and Saphira were doing the same.

 _What could that be?_

 _It was a dragon, that much is unmistakable, loved one._

 _Even I felt it…but who can that dragon be? Shruikan?_

 _I hope not, because that roar came from the old man's place._

 _What? Valinor, are you sure? I really must know._

 _Yes, I am sure Arya._

 _If Galbatorix came there . . . . . it makes sense. Eragon made the three of you promise that you would remain here. He made me and Angela-_

 _Nesmrial._

 _The same, come here and he himself went back. And he seemed rather reluctant to Murtagh's company as well. That idiot, he is going to be in deep trouble when he gets here. Oh God . . . I hope he is not captured, I must-_

 _No, he can't be captured. Keep hope, loved one, he will come. . . . Or we shall rescue him._

 _Well…Shruikan is the only dragon who could make a roar of that magnitude-_

Another roar sounded and Arya felt Valinor strain his eyes to his limits to see ahead. He turned to Saphira and Thorn who were also straining, their faces rigid.

 _Saphira, Thorn, what do you see?_

 _Nothing, Valinor, it is impossible to tell because of this rain._ Saphira said, and her mind showed her worry and anger.

 _Aye, it is nigh on impossible. Perhaps if the storm stopped then I and Saphira would be able to make something out, but now we can't._

 _Saphira, what can you feel about Eragon's condition?_ Arya asked.

 _He is not in pain, that I am confident of. And I am sure that if he would have been captured by Galbatorix, he would have been in pain._

 _What about Murtagh?_

 _He does not seem to be in pain either. And I think I can sense him approaching._ Thorn said.

Arya looked to the north, where Tenga's house lay, then her eyes turned skywards as the rain decreased and finally stopped. The clouds separated, and rays of sunlight pierced through them. Soon the skies cleared and it was a bright, sunny and warm again.

 _Odd…how come the rains stopped so suddenly, it makes no sense._

 _Yes it doesn't…what are those, Valinor?_

She had spotted two little figures, no larger than half of her smallest finger nail, coming towards them swiftly.

 _It's Eragon and Murtagh._ Valinor said, projecting his thoughts to all of them. Arya stood up, dagger n it sheath, and a formidable scowl on her face.

Saphira growled menacingly and jumped ahead of Valinor, tail swishing from side to side. Arya strode forwards and stood next to her.

Thorn and Valinor eyed both the females warily, then Valinor sidled to Thorn's side. Thorn winked at him, and Valinor winked back.

They waited, the fierce dragoness and elven princess standing ahead of them, and the two dragons waiting behind.

After several minutes, Murtagh emerged through the bushes, cast a critical eye at Arya and Saphira, then hurried over to Thorn.

Then Eragon appeared.

Anger, frustration and fury returned to Arya, along with a little relief, but it was short lived. She lglared at Eragon, letting as much rage as was possible, to be shown on her face. Saphira growled again, and she snarled.

Eragon looked at the both of them, then dipped his head. As if she was waiting for that moment, Saphira walked up to him. He looked up at her, his face showing determination, a little regret and even fear. But his eyes, his eyes showed desperation.

 _Why did you make us remain here? Why did you make Arya return to us?_

Eragon was silent. He looked into her eyes and she stared back. Eragon kept looking at her, then finally, he lowered his gaze.

 _To keep you safe,_ was his reply.

"Safe? Safe from what?" Arya asked angrily. She walked up to him and stood just next to Saphira's intimidating forehead.

"Safe from Galbatorix…" Eragon said, and he gazed at Arya. His eyes now showed longing, longing for them to understand and forgive him. They were almost begging Arya to understand him.

"Eragon you promised, you promised never to make me go away from you . . . And you broke it? How can I trust you if I know that you can break it again?" Arya asked.

Eragon kept looking at her for a while, then said, "You can't . . . if that promise puts you or Saphira in any-"

"Enough with the cajoling Eragon, I don't need to be kept away from danger because, like you, I am also perfectly capable of defending myself. Even I am a dragon Rider, Eragon, and it was for my courage, wisdom and power that Valinor chose me." Arya shouted at him.

I trusted you not to keep me in dark, Eragon. And you broke that trust. . . .Do what you see fit, Lead Rider. How can a mere dragon like me hope to understand your ways?

 _S-Saphira, don't say that. You know why I did that. You would have been captured or-_

 _It is not my matter, but yours! You should have been sensible enough to not go back. You should have been sensible enough to return to me . . . But I forget, you are not the farm boy of Palancar Valley. You are the successor of Vrael, the true Lead Rider_

Saphira waited for Eragon to reply, but he just turned down and closed his eyes, so she continued.

 _Humans like Nasuada, elves like Vanir, all have got what they wanted in you. But I have lost what I had got from you, Eragon._

 _Saphira…you have not lost-_

 _I have lost the stupid fool who I loved. I have lost him to a smart Lord who I detest . . ._

Eragon looked at Saphira, then at Arya. Arya gave him a final furious look, then turned away, walking back to her place next to Valinor. Saphira also walked away lay down next to Thorn.

Eragon was left to stand alone, and he was sad, Arya could tell, he was sad.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: Vengeance is Bitter, not Sweet.

Roran yawned mightily as he left the command pavilion after another long meeting. It had been decided that they would wait for another month and a half before they attacked Uru'baen. The number of recruits had been increasing rapidly ever since news of the Varden having three dragons and Riders had spread among the empire. The Du Vangr Gata had been on its toes, as had been the elves and the dwarf magicians, as they inspected the minds of each and every recruit.

It was late in the evening and the stars could be seen above. Roran smiled as he and his guards passed Horst and Elain, who were playing with their month and a half old daughter.

Things had been worrying Roran for the last few days though. Wherever he went, Birgit followed. Roran felt that she was trying to catch him off his guard so that she could kill him. As such, he remained with his guards at most times.

 _Sometimes, persistence is too daunting a prospect for even me to consider._ He thought.

They reached his tent, and Roran entered. He was exhausted and was looking forward to a good nap after all the work. He entered and made to unbuckle his weapons when . . .

"General" A voice said from the side. Roran recognized the voice and immediately dived to the side, readying his hammer. He turned around to see a woman standing to the side of the tent.

"Birgit, what do you want?" asked Roran, hammer raised. Birgit just smiled.

She was wearing a black dress, and there was a belt on her waist from which hung a long, curved dagger, a small bottle of some liquid and metallic blades, like the thorns of a rosebush, no larger than Roran's little finger.

"I want my compensation, Stronghammer." Birgit said, her right hand resting on the hilt of the dagger. Roran looked at her warily before replying, and he knew that it would be better to avoid bloodshed.

"I shall give it, if it is within my power. What is it that you want?" Roran asked, keeping his weapon at the ready. He was not going to be deceived, he was sure that Birgit meant to kill him.

"It is within your power, and that is why I ask . . . I am not here to kill you. I am here to ask a favor of you, so I will appreciate if you put down your little toy." Birgit eyed the hammer.

Roran lowered the weapon, and Birgit crossed her arms. She gazed at Roran with unsettling precision and Roran found it difficult not to fidget under it.

"Nolfavrell is being used as an errand boy by some of the captains, and many a times he is beaten up for not being able to do the job. I tried to talk to those men, but they spat at my words and insulted me most dishonorably. They are the Surdan captains, namely Fadawar and his brothers." Birgit looked at him again, and Roran understood what she was pointing.

"I need you to stop those men from hurting my son, and to ensure that nothing like this happens again….you are the reason for my Quimby's death at the hands of the Ra'zac, now you shall have to fulfill my conditions."

Roran smiled, "I gladly will, Birgit . . . My part in Quimby's death was unintentional, and it was not I who sent the Ra'zac to Carvahall. If there is someone who should be blamed, it is Galbatorix himself."

Birgit nodded, then turned to leave, "I hope that the matter is dealt with today itself, I ask no more favors of you, Roran, except the good of my son . . . but I will not shed any blood. For then what will be the difference between me and the Ra'zac?"

Roran gaped at her, startled that she was not going to attempt to kill him. Then he nodded as she left, and he followed. He turned and headed for King Orrin's tent, and he hoped that the man was awake.

 _Orrin can help me solve this little quandary . . . Abusing children, who does men think they are?_

"Hello, Roran" A voice said behind him, and he was joined by Carn. Roran nodded at him, but he was still thinking about the fact that some of the captains were abusing their power and authority. They waked in silence for a long time until Carn spoke.

"What is wrong, you don't seem as lively as I thought you would be, becoming General." Carn joked, grinning.

Roran smiled at his friend, "I doubt that I would be able to smile anyway, what with all the work and tension. The Council of Elders is giving me a headache, even though I refused them quite plainly. . . .And now, one of my friends, Birgit, has been having problems with Fadawar and his brothers. I owe her, because it was because of me her husband, Quimby, was killed. So I am going to help her out."

Carn gave him an understanding look, "Is that why you are heading to Orrin's? I thought Fadawar was under Nasuada."

"That he is, but the others are not. . . .I and Orrin are on friendly terms, so I though I best settle the matter with him first." Roran replied as they reached the Sudan king's bright tent. He asked the guards to announce his presence, and entered with Carn at his side.

Orrin was weighing something with copper scales when he noticed them. He smiled, placed the scales and the object carefully into a cushioned box then turned to them.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Stronghammer?" He asked, and nodded at Carn as well.

"There is a certain problem that one of my friends has encountered, Your Majesty, and I think that I shall need your assistance in the matter." Roran said, and couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his mouth.

Orrin grinned, "Enough formalities, Roran, would you and your friend like a drink?" He motioned at the table where there was a rather curvy bottle, though its contents could not be identified.

"Not thanks, Orrin, though I don't know about Carn." Roran said.

"No, Your Majesty, I'd rather not." Carn said, and he seemed to be rather embarrassed.

"Okay then, please sit."

Roran and Carn sat down in front of the king, and Roran explained the problem Birgit was having. Orrin listened interestedly, and nodded.

"We cannot let Captains misuse their authority, it is a matter that should be resolved at once, though I cannot do much about Fadawar. He is under Nasuada, you must speak to her regarding this matter." Orrin said, then asked one of his guards to call the two captains.

"Orrin, I don't quite understand why you have brought all this…experimenting tools for war. It's not as if you are going to use them." Roran said, looking around the tent. It had a lot of tools, delicate, bulky, sharp, blunt, thin, thick…

"Well, I am not going to use them for fighting, of course. That would be a blasted mad thing to comprehend and even a lunatic wouldn't attempt it. No, I brought these here to serve me in my interests in science. You know that with the authority I have, things get rather annoying and frustrating at times. At such times, I do what interests me to ease my mind and keep a calm demeanor. You should too, I notice that even you are being affected by your responsibilities." Orrin smiled at him.

Roran grinned, "That is true, but I am not exactly…into science. I have much different interests. Though it will take a lot of time for me to use them. . . . I thank you for your advice."

There was the sound of flapping of cloth, and a man in dark brown clothes, with a lot of gold chains, and other ornaments draped around his neck and arms, entered the tent. Behind him was another man, a little les richly dressed but both seemed quite rich. Their skin was dark, just like Nasuada's.

"You called for us, my king?" The first man asked, and the both of them bowed.

"I did, and there is a little situation the two of you have caused that needs to be dealt with." Orrin said and stood up, Roran imitated, as did Carn.

"First, I will not have you beat up innocent children, or use them as slaves. They have their own right to freedom, as is the whole point of fighting this war. If you cannot contain yourselves, then I shall have to take serious actions before long." Orrin said strictly. The captains fidgeted slightly and dipped their heads.

"Second, how dare you insult a woman? Have you no honor? Do not repeat it, or I shall relieve you of your post and banish you from the army." The captains seemed quite uneasy now, and they were constantly turning to each other.

"Third, if you ever again misuse your authority, I shall have you hanged to death. You are supposed to bear the responsibilities with pride and honor. Not abuse it!"

The first captain looked up to them, then said very quietly, "Will you be able to hang us once you are dead, O' King?"

Roran's eyes widened and he immediately reached for his hammer. But the captains dived forwards, two daggers in hand. There was a flash of light and both of them were thrown back. Carn grinned and held Roran's shoulder for support.

Hammer ready, Roran turned to Orrin, who had drawn his own sword. The guards entered the tent and surrounded Orrin, Roran and Carn.

"They didn't see that coming, now did they?" Carn mused as the two men stood up and looked at them haughtily.

"Capture them, or kill them. They are traitors to our cause." Orrin shouted and three of his guards ran forwards. But the men ran out of the tent, Orrin's guards at their heels.

Roran, Orrin, Carn and the remaining guards followed.

"If those two were spies, then it only makes sense that Fadawar is a traitor too. . . . It fits, he tried to win over the Varden from Nasuada. That way Galbatorix could easily manipulate the army into chaos." Roran said.

The men, it seemed, were faster than they appeared, and they managed to outrun Roran and the others. Roran gave a loud stream of his favorite curses and oaths, then stood with his hands on his hips. He was frustrated and rather annoyed that two men had outrun him and the others.

"We must get to Nasuada, she might be in danger . . . again." Roran said and they sprinted through the forest of tents.

The red command pavilion was clearly visible ahead. The six Nighthawks were standing guard, as usual, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

The Nighthawks announced their arrival, then Orrin, Carn and Roran entered, leaving the others outside. Nasuada was sitting behind her desk, looking up at them from her never ending work. Roran, Orrin and Carm settled into chairs without any invitation, they were so exhausted. Nasuada waited until they had caught their breaths, then raised her eyebrows.

"Nasuada, there is a problem." Orrin said, "There have three other traitors in out midst and they are Fadawar and his brothers. We must kill them as soon as possible, or at least capture them."

Nasuada looked at him in surprise, and asked them to explain more. Roran filled her in on the situation.

"Barzuln" Nasuada muttered, making Roran wince.

"It certainly is, but what in the world were those two men thinking, attacking us like that? Its not as if they were going to succeed." Carn asked.

Roran smiled, "I am pretty sure that news of me taking Jormundur's place has reached the good old tyrant. I hate to say this, but I am sure he will try to have me assassinated just as much as Nasuada or Orrin. And if those two would killed both of us in one go, then they would have been rewarded handsomely by Galbatorix."

Nasuada seemed satisfied by his answer, and he told the two Urgals in her guards to go and bring Fadawar to them.

"I have been observing, Nasuada, but is there something between you and Murtagh?" Orrin asked, grinning slightly. Roran turned away to hide his amused look as Nasuada seemed to have gone a shade of deep red though her dark skin made it difficult to understand.

". . . Yes, there is something." Nasuada replied.

Orrin's grin vanished and a look of astonishment came to him, after which he seemed to be concentrating on controlling his laughter.

They waited for a few minutes, but soon they heard the Urgals grunting deeply outside, and Fadawar's thick voice shouting protests and insults at them. The Urgals entered and threw Fadawar to the ground in front of Roran and the others. The man did not have any ornaments, jewels on him like last time. He was wearing a plain, brown shirt over white pants and, by the looks of his face and other aspects, he seemed to have been brought out of bed.

"What is the meaning of this, Nasuada?" Fadawar asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

Nasuada stood up, as did the others, "Your brothers just attempted to kill Roran and Orrin. They have been identified as traitors, Fadawar. As their sibling, we have a huge suspicion that you are a spy as well. That is what we want to know, though evidence suggests hat there is no need to do this." Nasuada nodded at Carn, who walked forward and placed his hand on Fadawar's forehead. Fadawar tried to get out of the magician's grasp, but failed and remained in the same place.

Fadawar closed his eyes, and his face strained several times. Carn's face remained the same, but Roran knew that Carn was checking Fadawar's mind. After several minutes, during which Fadawar could be seen sweating profusely, Carn pulled back his hand.

"He is a traitor, I read his true intentions in his mind." Carn said, turning away from the man. Roran, Orrin and Nasuada drew their weapons immediately, and Carn took his place at their side.

Fadawar smirked and said, "Yes I am a traitor, and proud of it. Things were so calm and peaceful before you attacked the empire, and my men, brothers and all my friends were under so much pressure. Dieing needlessly…. All because you had the foolish idea of forsaking Farthen Dur. Well, I will tell you what? You die here and now!" Fadawar finished, and there was a huge blast outside. All their gazes flicked upwards and Roran's face grew grave and furious.

All the guards had been killed, and Roran knew that imminent danger was coming.

 _Why does there always need to be a_ blast _? Won't it alert the others to the plight of Nasuada? . . . They want to show that Nasuada isn't as well protected as most people think and are encouraging others to follow their lead._

Roran readied his hammer, Orrin and Nasuada raised their swords, Carn prepared to use magic. They waited in silence, and Carn began muttering something. Fadawar looked at them, then turned and made to crawl out but Nasuada lunged forward and cut off his head. Blood sprayed from the headless neck, and soaked through the soil at their feet. The body fell to the ground just outside the entrance flaps, and there was a cry of dismay from outside.

"That will show them we don't tolerate betrayal." Nasuada said, then jumped back as an arrow whistled towards her from the outside. It missed her by an inch.

"Enough of this, let us go outside and face the threat instead of remaining confined here." Orrin told them and strode out, his sword held at the ready. Roran followed close behind, after whom came Nasuada and finally Carn.

Outside, there were about a hundred men, Fadawar's tribe, who were standing, ready to attack the four of them. Roran looked at Orrin, who had suddenly gone pale, then Nasuada who couldn't go pale, then at Carn who seemed frightened. It would be madness for the four of them to attack all the hundred men ahead of them. So Roran did the only thing that made sense to him.

"RUN!" Roran shouted, grabbed Nasuada's forearm and began to lead her away from there. Men exited their tents to find the source of commotion and they were killed on the spot by the arrows from the men.

Roran looked back and saw Fadawar's brothers, and twenty other soldiers chasing them. Arrows whistled towards them, but were stopped by the wards Eragon and, thankfully, Carn had placed on them. They sprinted away from the soldiers, and they were astonished to find that Roran was leading them into the forest to the west of the camp.

" _Help me Shadeslayer! Help me Brightscales!"_ Roran said, twisting his ring.

They continued to run through the deep thicket and they knew that only the Riders could save them now.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: Love for a Cousin

"Where is Tenga, and why are we here?" Nesmrial asked as Eragon woke her up. They had almost reached the Varden. It was nighttime, Tenga had been killed earlier that day.

"Ange-Nesmrial . . . I don't know how to tell you this but…Tenga is no more." Eragon said in a low voice. He felt Nesmrial's arms tighten around his chest and he knew that she did not believe him.

"W-What?"

"I am sorry, Nesmrial, but I saw it with my own eyes . . . Tenga is dead." Eragon told her in a grave voice.

"It can't be . . . Eragon please don't joke with me."

Eragon placed a hand on both of her own, "I am not lying, he . . . is no more. Check your mind, where you can access your energy. You will notice something different. That is because there are no more Gray Folk."

Nesmrial was silent, but Eragon knew she was checking herself to be sure of what he had told her. He heard a muffled sob from behind him after a while, and then, "How? Eragon, how did he die?"

Eragon kept his back to her because he couldn't bear to turn around.

"He…when I asked all of you to run with me, it was Tenga who had told me to take all of you away from there . . . Galbatorix came there, atop Shruikan, just a few minutes after we left. Tenga knew that they were coming so he told me to flee with all of you. . . .Galbatorix killed him, and now the entire nature of magic has changed since there isn't a single pure Gray Folk in Alagaesia." Eragon said. There was silence for a while, as he pulled out Aren and placed it on his finger. He heard a soft cry of grief and then, Nesmrial began to sob.

Eragon had tried and tried to get on better talking stances with Saphira and Arya, but they were both too angry on him. He tried to tell them that he had done it for their own good, but they did not listen. He was trying even now . . .

 _Please Saphira, can't you forgive me?_

 _I don't think I can, Eragon._

 _Please…_

 _No! And what is the wish of the Lead Rider now? To your tent, or to Nasuada's?_

 _Saphira, why do you do this to me? You know how painful-_

 _Did you think how painful it was for me when I knew you were at the brink of being captured by Galbatorix? You did not! You did only what you wanted to, not bothering about me._

 _I promise I will listen to you from next time._ Eragon said in the ancient language.

 _What is it that you want to do?_

 _Saphira-_

 _Just tell me!_

 _. . . . To Nasuada's._

Saphira swerved to the side, followed by Thorn and Valinor. Murtagh was atop Thorn with Laun behind him, and Valinor carried Arya and Solembum.

They flew on in silence, the only sound was Nesmrial's crying, the steady beats of six huge wings, and Eragon's own breathing. They were coming closer and closer to the Varden now, and it seemed, that there was something wrong.

 _I can see complete turmoil near Nasuada's tent, Lead Rider._ Saphira said coldly.

 _What do you see, love-of-my-being?_

There are a little more than hundred men outside, the Nighthawks and some more men are dead. Someone just fired an arrow inside.

 _Blast it! Fine drop me there, then take Nesmrial to a safe place and come back to help._

 _No, Valinor is going to go._

 _Fine, ask Thorn or Valinor to take Nesmrial and both the werecats to safety, and the rest of us will see what is happening._

Eragon leaned forward and looked at the assembled men. They were all armored as if for war, and half of them had already drawn their weapons. If any man would come out of his or her tent, the men would just shoot an arrow at them to injure or kill them. Half a dozen men charged at them with drawn weapons, but they were all killed in a while.

 _They must be stopped . . . Saphira, those are not separate men. They are members of a tribe._

 _Valinor, fly below me. Angela to jump down to him. Will the Lead Rider please tell her?_

 _No I won't, not until you stop calling me-_

 _I will do it myself then, since it is too petty a task for the great leader._

 _No wait . . . I will do it._

"Nesmrial, you will have to jump onto Valinor. He will take you to your tent. There is a matter that we need to attend to, so you and the werecats better head to safety." Eragon told the woman behind him. She sniffed, and consented.

 _Saphira, why does it have to be me?_ Valinor asked, irritated.

 _Because we need you to give them a surprise attack when they are busy with us._

 _I am not a hatchling any more, Saphira, I know that there is some other reason._

 _Fine, it is because you are the youngest and are expected to obey your elders. Happy? Now just fly below me and Thorn, take your passengers to safety then join us._

 _. . . .Fine, ebrithil!_ Valinor replied sully and dived below her. Nesmrial jumped off and landed behind Arya. Valinor pulled out of the dive and flew above Saphira so that Arya could jump down and sit behind Eragon. After Arya had taken off, Valinor dived under Thorn. Laun jumped down nimbly next to Solembum. Valinor then flew off towards the tents.

"He isn't happy." Arya said, a little edge to her voice.

"Well…It can't be helped now." Eragon told her.

"I was talking to Saphira." Arya said coldly, and she wasn't holding onto him either. She was holding the saddle instead.

 _Saphira, you better apologize to him after this is done._

 _Of course Lead rider, as you command._

 _Was my deed so bad? Was it such a cruel one that you have to-_

 _No, it wasn't like that. You did what you think is right, did I say anything against your choices?_

 _. . . . Fine! Fine! Be like that, at least I can keep you from-_

He faltered because; a sudden voice said in his mind, _Help me Shadeslayer! Help me Brightscales!_

It was Roran.

 _Hellfire! Where is he, in the name of heavens?_

He extended his consciousness towards where he thought Roran was. His mind entered a forest just on the outskirts of the camp, then he went ahead and ahead until he finally found Roran. To his surprise, Nasuada, Orrin and another spell caster were with him.

"Well, Lead Rider, where is he?" Arya asked after he returned to himself.

He is in the forest, and I am sure that many men are chasing him. Saphira, you and Thorn head for-

Arrows whistled at them, though they were deflected the wards.

Eragon cursed again as one came at his head, but was warded off, but his voice was lost when both Saphira and Thorn roared in unison.

The men looked at them in horror, and Eragon noticed that almost a quarter of them had gone chasing after Roran, and the remaining were preparing to torch the camp.

With a colossal thud Saphira and Thorn landed on the soldiers, crushing several of them. Eragon and Arya got off immediately and ran towards the forest. Behind them, Murtagh followed.

Brisingr drawn, Eragon grabbed Arya's right hand in his left and led her towards the woods. Arya herself drew her dagger, which she wielded with her left hand.

Eragon slashed wildly at a man who tried to attack Arya. Then man had his head cut off, and Brisingr moved sideways to block a blow heading for Eragon's ribs. The attacker was killed as a crimson blade protruded from his breast. Moving forwards with inhuman speed, the three of them cut their way out of the turmoil and ran towards the trees. Eragon used Roran's mind as a beacon so that they may find him.

The forest was darker than the camp, filled with ebony, holly and other such species of trees. It seemed endless, but the three Riders strode forwards. They ran and they ran for several minutes.

 _Arya, please, I won't repeat it._

 _Do as you wish, Eragon, I am not stopping you._

 _Please Arya, don't be like this. What did I do to deserve it?_

 _You hid the truth from me; you made me go away from you, again, even though you promised that you would not. And you unnecessarily put your self in danger, are these not reasons enough?_

 _But Arya-_

 _Did you think about me before going to check on Tenga?_

 _I was-_

 _No! You did not , because you were curious to see whether Tenga had survived or not._

 _Then what did you expect me to do?_

 _I expected you to stay with me. I expected you to keep your word._

 _I didn't, and I am sorry . . . I won't go against your wishes from next time._

 _There won't be a next time._

 _Arya-_

 _Please, Lord Eragon, pay attention to the men ahead._

 _Fine!_

Eragon turned away from her, unable to contain himself.

They saw, directly ahead, about twenty men chasing four others, out of which one was a woman.

"Help is here, cousin." Eragon yelled, and half of the soldiers turned around in surprise. Then, all of them shrank with fear as they beheld the three Riders.

Eragon sprinted ahead of the other two, faster as he was due to the powers he now wielded, and Brisingr swiftly decapitated three men. Before they could react, Eragon flipped over them and sliced two more into half. He swung Brisingr in a circle, deflecting three swords, then pierced the heart of a man who ran at him with an ax raised.

A dagger flashed out of nowhere and loped off a couple more heads. A crimson blade stabbed at three men as fast as lightning and ended their lives. Eragon whirled around and parried another blow, just as Murtagh and Arya joined him on either side. The soldiers gathered in front of the three of them, and eyed then fearfully.

 _Arya, please?_

 _Just leave me alone, Eragon._

Eragon flipped forwards and fell onto a soldier. Piercing his chest, he flipped back and ended up in his previous position between Arya and Murtagh, before anyone even had time to move a muscle.

 _Alone enough?_

Arya didn't reply but looked at the soldiers.

The men looked at him, then at each other, then again at him, astonished by Eragon's speed. Then five of the men threw down their weapons and said, "We surrender Shadeslayer, please do not kill us."

Only four men now remained and they were staring at the three Riders with pure hatred, anger and even fear.

"Curse you three! Curse you, you had to-" The speaker fell silent as his head was bashed by a hammer. Another was killed when his headless body fell to the ground, and one more, as a sword embedded into his heart. The last one jumped to the ground, "I surrender, I surrender, don't kill me."

 _Saphira._

 _Yes, Lead Rider?_

 _I . . . am sorry. Please, I beg of you, forgive me. Do you want me to go mad?_

 _No . . ._

 _Then why-_

 _Because I am now giving you the freedom to do what you, and only you, think is right._

 _I don't want it . . ._

 _It was your choice when you took it by force._

 _This is impossible!_

Eragon turned to the skies, but his thoughts vanished as he remembered Roran. He hurried towards his cousin and hugged him roughly.

"Lucky you were close by, eh? I thought we would need to keep running till morning until you arrived." Roran said, thumping him mightily on his back.

"Not that long, I would never let you die, given my way . . ." Eragon replied and let go of his cousin.

He turned to Nasuada and Orrin, and a man whom he did not recognize.

Nasuada was already hugging Murtagh, and Orrin was grinning at Eragon, whereas the other man, who Eragon supposed was Carn, was breathing deeply and eyeing the three Riders reverently.

"Perfect timing, we would have in a thrice blasted bad position if you would have been any later." Orrin said.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: The King is Crowned as the Couple are Reunited

"All Hail King Dathedr!" A shout arose.

"All Hail King Dathedr!" Many a shout, yell and roar came in reply.

It was nighttime, and Lord Dathedr had just ascended to the Throne. The celebration had begun. It had been four days since Tenga's death, four days since Fadawar's and his brother's death, and four days since she had been angry on Eragon. She knew Saphira had hardly spoken to him, and she hadn't spoken to him either. While they slept, she had grabbed a couple of blankets and settled on the ground, much to Eragon's displeasure and grief. He had spent most of the time begging her and Saphira for forgiveness, but it was not forthcoming.

 _Why, oh why, do you have to be so selfless, Eragon?_

Arya was sitting on a table for two, along with Eragon. The feast had been finished before the crowning, and now there were going to be elvish songs, dances and many more enjoyable things. But she was not happy, no was she enjoying as much as she would have liked, because she had always been looking back to the dream she had earlier that day.

Things had been different in her dream. In it, she had been asked to make a choice, between Eragon and Faolin, and she did not know what to say.

" _Arya…I love you. I gave my life for you…" Faolin had said._

 _"Arya, I too love you . . . I have already risked myself on several occasions for you." Eragon had said._

Arya sighed as she remembered the dream. She had been standing in front of the both of them, and it had been in a dark wood. Arya had later realized that it had been the place where Eragon had tried to pursue her, but she had refused him.

" _Arya, I am ready to die for you. That is why I risked everything for you when in Dras'leona." Eragon had told her._

 _"Arya, even I had been ready to die for you, that is why I died that day…" Faolin told her._

 _"What is it that you two want?" She had asked them._

Arya now sat, staring at her empty plate. She knew that Eragon was staring at her, but she didn't look up. Werelights flared into existence and began to float around like bubbles. The dance floor was made, and several couples were already dancing on it. King Dathedr looked at Arya and Eragon expectantly, and Eragon looked at her hopefully, but she did not meet his eyes.

" _We want to know who you will choose, if we were both in front of you, as we are now." Both her lovers had told her, and she had looked at them in shock and pain._

 _"I cannot say. I cannot choose between the two of you, I love the both of you." Arya had told them in return._

 _"You said you loved me more than anyone else, even more than him." Eragon told her angrily and pointed at Faolin._

"Arya, would you like to dance?" A voice said. Arya looked up, but kept her face blank. She saw Eragon staring at her, but she rejected, "No Lead Rider. Forgive me, but not today…"

"Tis' fine Arya, whatever makes happy." Eragon replied, though Arya could tell that he was disappointed and in pain.

" _You said that you could never love anyone more than me, you said you could never love someone other than me." Faolin had told her._

 _Hurt and indignation had appeared on Eragon's face, whereas triumph had appeared on Faolin's. Arya had looked at them helplessly._

 _"And I meant what I said . . . when I said it." Arya had replied._

Arya watched as Lady Enaevia and King Dathedr walked to the dance floor, arm in arm. Arya continued to look at them as they began dancing, joining the innumerable human, elvish and dwarvish couples. She knew that Eragon was wondering what was wrong with her, but he couldn't enter her mind since she had left her necklace at their tent.

" _So you mean you will forget about me and go off with some other swamp?" Eragon had asked her furiously._

 _"Arya, how could give me the happiness of loving you, and you loving me, then betray me for another?" Faolin had asked her, painfully._

 _"No! I did not betray you Faolin . . . and I will not betray you Eragon." Arya had said, and she had been crying in her dream, her tears had been flowing out onto the ground, where they soaked right through it.  
_  
A tear came back to Arya's eye, but she blinked several times until it was stifled. Above them, a pink werelight hovered, making her fabulous white dress seem lavender. Eragon was looking at her, concerned. Arya knew it, but she could not bear to look into his deep eyes without rushing to his arms and crying her soul out.

" _Then why did you go to him? Why did you love him when you were mine?" Faolin had asked her._

 _"This means that you will leave me and go to someone else as well, won't you?" Eragon had asked her._

 _"No… Eragon, I won't… Faolin, I went to him because I loved him, and I couldn't love you after your death. I tried to Faolin…I tried to…" Arya had sobbed, and even more tears had run down her face._

Arya rubbed her eyes because she could not stop her tears. She rubbed them until they were red and puffy and all her tears had been pulled off by her fingers.

"Arya, if you are-"

"I am fine; you need not worry about me." Arya said, "There was just something in my eye that is all."

Eragon appeared unconvinced, but he let her be. He had stopped pestering her ever since Tenga had died. She and Saphira had been very angry with him for the last few days, even though he had been constantly apologizing to them.

" _You tried and you failed, did you not? This shows the love you had for me! Was it even true?" Faolin had accused her._

 _"Arya, you rejected me at the Agaeti Blodhren because you had still loved Faolin? What proof is there that you don't love him now?" Eragon had shouted at her._

 _"Please…Faolin I failed and I know it…I couldn't have succeeded…Eragon…I was wrong to reject you…but I love you…I love the both of you." Arya had pleaded with them, but they just stared pitilessly at her as she fell to her knees._

It was too much for Arya now, and she couldn't stop herself from recalling the dream either way. She stood up, "Excuse me, Eragon, I have to…" She trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She turned and walked away, trying not to show her haste, but trying to be as quick as the situation allowed.

As soon as she had broken free of the crowd and celebration, she ran. She ran and she ran like the wind. She ran for several minutes until she came to the top of the hill that overlooked the camp. From her height, she could easily make out the celebrations.

" _Choose, Arya, choose." Faolin had told her._

 _"Choose between us, and tell us who you love . . . You know cannot have us both." Eragon had said._

 _Arya cried with her face in her arms, "Please…I cannot…"_

She cried now, again. She cried and cried, because she could not help herself. She fell to her knees and stared at the celebrations, still crying. Even after being so far, she could make out Naeivya walking over to Eragon, who was looking for Arya.

Arya saw Naeivya grab Eragon's arm and make him turn to look at her. She saw Eragon free himself from Naeivya's grip and turn away. But Naeivya grabbed him again by the shoulder and murmured something. Eragon turned to her, again shrugged off her arm and said something in reply. Naeivya appeared to be really flustered.

" _Choose Eragon, and I will accept Naeivya's hand." Faolin had told her._

 _"Choose Faolin, and I will also accept Naeivya's hand." Eragon had repeated._

 _Arya had cried even more, "Please…why do you do this to me? I moved on…just as you wanted me to, Faolin. I became the loving, caring and faithful person you wanted me to, Eragon . . . . Then why do you torture me?"_

Eragon strode away from Naeivya, Arya knew he was coming to look for her. She cried even more earnestly.

" _We do not torture you, we ask you to choose between us." They had said, and she had despaired. She had cried and had not given them an answer. She had cried and she had not known the answer herself. She had cried…_

Arya sobbed silently, thoughts about the times she had spent with Faolin, about the times she had spent with Eragon, came whirling into her mind.

 _Eragon has done more for me than anyone else…_

She saw Eragon walking towards where she was, but he had not seen her. She remained there, too sad to move, and kept looking at him. He walked closer and closer, and when he came close enough Arya saw how disturbed he was, Arya saw how concerned he was, just for her.

 _I am sorry Faolin . . . But I choose Eragon.  
_  
As she concluded, Eragon arrived before her. He looked at her, surprised but even more worried, but she kept looking at the ground.

"Arya, what is bothering you? I know you are furious at what happened back when Tenga was killed but still . . . I really am-" He was cut off as Arya jumped forward and hugged him. Her face rested on his soft shirt, and his chest heaved in surprise.

"Arya-?"

She did not respond, but she cried her entire being on his chest. This had happened to her only once before, and that time she had been alone, without anyone to comfort her. It had been when they had returned to Ellesmera after Durza had been killed, and she had made the fairth of Faolin.

She cried for so long that there were no tears left in her eyes. Eragon staggered back, but his lips touched her forehead. Tears drenched his golden tunic.

Eragon wrapped his arms around her, and they remained in the pose. The bright, full moon looked down at them, but the couple just held on to each other.

"Eragon…It is I who should ask for forgiveness. I should not have been so angry on you. I know you did that to avoid risking mine and Saphira's life. . . .Will you forgive me?" Arya asked after a long, dead, silence. She looked up at him, and was a little surprised and perturbed that he was looking away from her. He was looking up at the moon, and his handsome face and elvish features caught the faint light brilliantly.

"Of course I forgive you Arya. You know that I am not angry on you…I was actually afraid that you would never talk to me as you used to." Eragon told her.

Arya sighed in relief and happiness and kissed him. Eragon seemed to be much happier now, for he lifted her and rotated in a complete circle then set her down.

Eragon smiled as they let go of each other, and he wiped away her tears, "It is not right for us to be sad on such a lovely night . . . Let us return to the celebration."


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: Partners Reunited.

Eragon looked at Saphira as she flew around with Thorn. His heart sank as he saw her playing with her mate, for he could not be with her. And she didn't want to talk to him because he had made the mistake of hiding Galbatorix's coming from her. His mind was heavy with guilt and regret for his mistake.

He had followed Saphira out of the camp, fast as he was, and had been on her tail (after it) for the most of the morning. Now, he was far north, and was looking at the sapphire dragon. All the way, he had been apologizing and pleading. Saphira, in turn, had been telling him to return to the camp.

 _Saphira I know this is hopeless, but please forgive me. I can't live without you, and-_

 _I am not so sure Lead-_

 _What is it that you want then? I am ready to do anything for you, just tell me what it is._

Saphira looped under Thorn and swerved towards Eragon. Thorn roared at her, then yelped in surprise as Valinor crashed onto him. Saphira landed in front of him and he hurried towards her, but she growled and snapped her jaws at him. Eragon retreated and just stared at her. Her huge eyes studied him, and shivers ran down his entire body. He tried to stare back, but it was hopeless, so he just stared at the ground and waited for her to speak.

 _I want you to become what you were. I want you to become Eragon the Rider, not Eragon the Lead Rider._

Eragon kept his head down, but a slight foreboding rose in him. What if he couldn't manage it? What if he couldn't become as he had been? Would he ever get Saphira back again? but no, he had to do it, and he had to get Saphira back.

 _Fine then . . . I will. If that is the only way for me to have my loving Saphira back, then yes, I will._

 _Good, I will see you in the evening._

Eragon gaped at her, then a grin came to his face. He turned around and sprinted towards the camp as if Saphira was chasing him instead of Thorn. He reached it in half an hour, running faster than usual, and it was almost lunch time. He passed many people, and tents, but he kept on course. His joy knew no bounds because finally Saphira had agreed to forgive him, albeit with a condition. Finally, he arrived. He nodded at his guards, ignored Naeivya's concerned look, then ducked inside to find Arya reading a book and seated on a chair.

"What did she say?" Arya asked. He smiled widely.

"She wants me to become as I used to, not as I am. We'll that is easy. All that I have to do is drop my strict behavior and…be a bit more humorous." He laughed and hugged her.

"Looks like these past few days have been trying for you." She said to him.

Eragon nodded, then kissed her more times than he cared to count.

"You cannot imagine." Eragon said after a while, and stroked Arya's hair.

"So, Eragon, how has it been when you don't get to kiss me for five days?" Arya asked, and Eragon's face turned grave.

"Tis' a torture, and I hope no one else has to go through it. All I want now is you to love me and Saphira to forgive me. I don't want anything else, and Galbatorix be thrice blasted to bloody hell." Eragon said and let go of her.

Arya left after a while, and Eragon was sitting alone on the bed, waiting for evening when he would finally be forgiven by Saphira.

 _What is life without you, partner-of-my-mind-and-heart?_ Eragon thought and kept on waiting.

Arya returned after a while and sat down next to him. Eragon smiled at her, and she lay down, placing her head on his lap. He gazed into her eyes, then began to stroke her hair gently.

"You really are desperate for Saphira to forgive you." Arya asked. Eragon nodded, "That I am, she hardly spoke to me these past few days, and I am hoping to change that."

"You do know why she is angry, don't you?" Arya asked.

Eragon jerked slightly, a little confused, "No, Arya, I don't. I didn't understand exactly why you were angry either."

Arya smiled and patted him on the cheek, "Just like I expected . . . As for me, I was angry that you went towards Galbatorix when you could have easily come with us, and that you broke the promise you gave me . . . To keep me safe, I know, but that didn't cross my mind then. All I understood that you thought I couldn't take care of myself and that you were the only one who knew what was right."

Eragon's smile vanished, "You know that can't be true . . . And what about when we were returning to the Varden from Eastcroft? You and Nasuada continued to pamper me as if I didn't know what was right. I let you, of course, and I didn't get irritated . . . but now I have power Arya. I am much more powerful than I was then. Does not that give me the right to use it to protect my loved ones?"

"It does Eragon, but it does not mean you can hide the truth from them. Nor does it mean you should make them go away from you. Saphira's case I can understand, she is a dragon. But me? I could have come with you instead of Murtagh. I could have been your companion instead of Murtagh . . . . And Murtagh told me you would have preferred to go on alone. . . Is that not a proof?" Arya asked. Eragon stared into her eyes, and he knew that nothing but the truth for his actions would suffice her.

"I didn't want to endanger you, nor Murtagh . . . neither Saphira nor the others. Out of us all, it is Saphira who is the most precious, since she is the last female dragon in existence. If I would have allowed her to come yesterday, she would have been captured. I know she would have . . . that is why I made her stay." Eragon told her.

"And what about her feelings towards you?" Arya asked.

Eragon smiled again, "I'd rather she is angry with me than is captured by Galbatorix. But that is all. I know that she can't be angry on me forever, and that I have paid the price for hiding the truth from her. That's it."

"Eragon, what kind of logic is that? If she would have been told then-"

"Exactly, if I would have told her, or you, then you both would have insisted that I come with you. I had to find out whether Tenga was dead, or what was going to happen. And he used magic in its most difficult form. He used the forces of nature against Galbatorix, though he died in end anyway." Eragon said. Arya looked at him, annoyed by what he said, but she knew it was true.

Eragon understood her reaction, because he leaned forward and kissed her most lovingly.

There was silence for a while after Eragon and Arya separated because they just stared at each other.

"So . . . I was wondering Eragon, when is Glaedr going to tell us the name of Valinor's mother?" Arya asked.

"I don't know Arya . . . He said he will reveal it when the time is right." Eragon replied.

"And when will the time be right?" Arya asked, almost earnestly.

"I can't say . . . He didn't tell me. I think when Valinor grows up a little more." Eragon replied.

They talked for some more time, and Eragon didn't notice the time fly by. Far away, Saphira was flying with Thorn and Valinor, immersed in her own thoughts. She was guilty for making Eragon suffer so much, but she knew that he had to learn to tell her the truth. And she disliked the way he had become ever since he had come out of the diamond mountain, but there was nothing she could do about it. He hadn't changed so much at that time, but in the month that followed and the others trained, he had been becoming increasingly alien, different and worse.

He had become more powerful than Vrael, since he had the powers and knowledge of the three previous Lead Riders along with his own. He had become all that the people of Alagaesia wanted him to, but he had been distanced from Saphira in the process. He had not done it knowingly or purposely, but he had done it nevertheless.

Then at Dras'leona, he had not listened to anything she had said. She knew that he had been desperate to save his mate, but the way in which he had so foolishly attacked the fakes had made a lot angrier than she ever remembered being. Then he had almost been killed at the hands of the fakes, and he had been saved by Arya, all her anger had faded away in the next two days, to be replaced by worry.

Now, Galbatorix had killed Tenga and Eragon had insisted on returning and seeing how events played. He had known that the truth would torment her and Arya, so he had kept it a secret. But then when she had learned of it, her anger at his changed behavior had returned anew. That is why she had hardly spoken to him in the past few days, preferring to fly around with her-life-long-mate-Thorn and young-witty-brother-friend-Valinor.

 _Where is she?_

Eragon looked at the skies, searching for a hint, a trace of sapphire blue that he loved to see. He searched and searched but he couldn't find her.

The sun was low over the horizon, and hardly visible. The night was cold, and the clouds over head betrayed the hint of a storm.

 _Saphira!_

Eragon sent the thoughts racing throughout the landscape. He waited for a few seconds, after which came the response.

 _Lead Rider…_

 _Saphira, please don't call me that. Just call me 'Eragon', or 'little one'._

 _As you wish._

 _Saphira, I swear I will blast you if you don't stop acting like this._

 _Oh, I am scared!_

 _I bet you are._

 _Of course I am not, I can shake you like a hatchling if I want to._

 _Then please do, I deserve it._

 _Of course I will, I was just waiting till you_ wanted _to be shaken._

 _If it can reunite us, then sure._

 _Are you that desperate, Eragon?_

 _Yes, I am._

 _Then let me end your agony._

Eragon laughed as Saphira landed just behind him. He ran to her, intending to hug her fiercely, so he jumped forward.

Saphira growled and grabbed him with her foreleg as he was in mid-air. He gave a startled yell but became silent as Saphira eyed him, and her talons tightened around him. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly comfortable.

 _You haven't changed . . .  
_  
Eragon raised an eyebrow, then dipped his head, all hope gone. Just when he had expected to be pardoned, it was in vain. What was he to do now?

 _But I forgive you, seeing that you tried as much as you could . . . . I was wrong, I haven't lost what I had seen in you. You have gained too many things that are covering that part of you._

 _Why did you choose me, of all people, Saphira?_

 _Because of the love you possessed for people, because of your soft-heart . . . because I believed you could be the best Rider in all of history._

 _Have I failed you, then?_

 _No Eragon . . . you may have acted like a moon addled fool,_ Eragon gave a small laugh as she used Brom's term, _but you certainly haven't failed me. And you never will. I was just angry at you for hiding the truth from me, and acting as if you alone are clever in this world. There is no other reason._

 _I . . . see. Will you forgive me then? I did not do it knowingly, it just happened._

 _Of course I forgive you Eragon, these past few days have been as trying for me as they have been for you. I have hardly heard a happy voice of yours, just pleading and begging. Well, it stops now._

 _Are we one?_

 _We are one._


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: Gifts from the Smith

"You knew that would happen! You knew!" Arya exclaimed angrily.

It was late in the afternoon, she and Eragon were standing a little away from the house in the Crags of Tel'naeir. They had arrived at dawn the previous day. Murtagh was sitting inside, writing a lengthy answer whereas Eragon was teaching Arya to take energy from the surrounding and bring water forth from the soil. She had done so, and had caused the death of several creatures in the process.

Eragon nodded, very serious, "I did, but you had to know the price of using this ability. Otherwise you would not have understood the full implications."

Arya shook her head angrily and opened her mouth to argue further but Eragon silenced her with a raised hand, "At least you are better than Murtagh, he tried to wrestle me for making him do that." Eragon commented and beckoned her to get back to the house.

They waited for Murtagh to finish the answer, since Arya had already written it while Eragon had been outside with Murtagh. Soon Murtagh handed the parchment to Eragon, frowning. Eragon read the answer and declared it quite good.

"Well then, since our work for today is done, I think we better go and meet Rhunon . . . She is the one who had made all the swords of the Riders till date, except mine." Eragon told Murtagh as they walked out and waited for the dragons to return.

 _Well Saphira, how was today?_

 _It was good. Thorn and Valinor are perfect dragons, almost as good as me._

 _Are they now? I expected them to be better than you. . ._

 _Why is that?_

 _Just a thought, you know, Arya is a better student than me, and so is Murtagh.  
_  
They _don't have a broken back that gives_ them _fits and maddening pain whenever_ they _over-exert themselves._

 _I know_ they _don't, but-_

 _It was because of your back that you weren't as good as them, but in my opinion neither of them would have half as good as you were then if Durza would have given_ them _a wound like that._

 _I dearly hope Arya is not listening._

 _Coward!_

Eragon grinned to himself as Saphira suddenly appeared from under the cliff. She was followed by Valinor, then Thorn. All three of them landed in front of their respective Riders, and Eragon walked up to Saphira.

 _We are heading to Rhunon's, partner-of-my-heart._

 _Sure, but why?_

 _Arya wants a new sword, and I want Murtagh to meet her._

 _Fine then…Eragon, I have been thinking about something. It is rather worrisome, but I purposely hid from you so that you would not be, you know…_

Eragon was a little surprised at her words, but he knew that she had done it for his own good. He had been much more forgiving ever since there had been a barrier between him and Saphira. He didn't mind such small things anymore.

 _What is it, Saphira?_

 _Its…you remember when we took that brightsteel from the Menoa tree?_

 _Of course._

 _Well, I think she took something from you then…from your stomach._

 _What?  
_  
Eragon hurriedly felt his belly. Nothing seemed wrong to him, and he probed at it with his mind. He explored his stomach, intestines and liver. There was nothing wrong.

 _I don't think anything is wrong or missing in me. Saphira, are you sure?_

 _Yes, little one, I am, and I just can't figure out what._

 _Well, I wonder what it can be…can you check?_

 _I did, and I didn't find anything out of the ordinary._

 _I see . . . what could it be?  
_  
Eragon made himself comfortable between the neck spikes and Saphira took off.

 _Saphira, I don't think she took something._

 _Then?_

 _I think she changed something in me._

 _What makes you say that?_

 _I don't know, but the more I think about it, the more probable it seems._

 _Only time will tell, I suppose._

 _Yes, only time will tell. . . . Many elves are still angry at you for attacking the Menoa tree._

 _Saphira snorted and flames erupted from her nostrils._

 _Like I care, Eragon, they won't dare harm me._

 _Perhaps not now, but later on they will. Not physically, but through oppositions and other things like that. You saw Lady Enaevia . . . I think we should stay out of Ellesmera after all this is done, if it is done. I think we should go to Doru Araeba._

 _Wise choice, Eragon. Maybe we will at that._

They flew on, talking such. They flew back to Ellesmera, and finally landed at Rhunon's smithy. The elven lady was hammering something inside, but the noise stopped as she turned and saw Eragon, Arya and Murtagh standing there. She nodded at them and beckoned them to come closer.

Eragon entered the smithy warily, after him came Arya and then Murtagh. He looked around but it was rather dark because many things were covered with a black cloth.

Rhunon placed her tool on the table and came to stand right in front of Eragon.

"I have been kept on my toes because of you three!" Rhunon said and poked a finger at Eragon's chest.

"Why is that, Rhunon-elda?" Eragon asked her calmly, used to her irritating nature.

Rhunon looked at him with a smile he had rarely seen, "First you and Saphira were the only rider and Dragon on our side. So, I thought I would do this for you." She moved to the side and grasped the cloth that covered something underneath. Arya and Murtagh gasped in awe as the cloth fell to the floor, though Eragon got a wide smile.

In front of him was a lustrous, sapphire blue dragon armor for Saphira. Below it was armor for Eragon, of the same metal and color. The armor contained everything. Bracers, greaves, gauntlets, a fantastic helm, a thick chest and back plate. Eragon looked at it again, then returned his gaze to Rhunon, smiling broadly. The armor was a flexible plate, with overlapping levels just like Saphira's armor.

Rhunon continued, "Then I heard Murtagh and Thorn had joined us. How great was the elves pleasure and anger, but I was a little frustrated. I knew that every Rider and dragon had to be treated equally, so I did this." She grasped the second dark cloth and pulled.

There were no gasps this time, but Eragon turned around to see an open mouthed Murtagh.

In front of them was a blood red armor for Thorn, and for Murtagh. The armor was much the same as Eragon's, though its color remained the different and it seemed a little smaller in Thorn's case.

"Then I hear Arya is the next rider, and Valinor is the next dragon. I was tired beyond compare, but I, yet again, made this." Rhunon said and revealed the third content.

This time Eragon's mouth fell open. There was emerald green armor for Valinor, and for Arya, and it was slimmer, narrower and just perfect for her in every aspect Eragon could think of. Eragon looked at it, then grinnled to himself.

"It took me two and a half months to get this done, and this armor is the best I have ever made. Better even than Vrael's." Rhunon said.

"We thank you, Rhunon-elda. You are most generous." Eragon said and bowed to her. Rhunon gave him a curt nod, "Generous I may be, but I shall be extremely annoyed if you don't try it on."

 _I though she already was annoyed!_ Commented Saphira.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: A Price Paid

 _He was atop Saphira, flying past luminous mountains. All around him were many a snow-capped mountain peak, or a deep valley. Eragon strained his eyes and saw Palancar Valley a good way North-east._

 _Saphira gave an almighty roar and dove towards a mountain which did not have a peak but a curious flat top. She circled above it after pulling out of the dive, and Eragon prepared to jump down._

 _She sped over the mountain just close enough for him to dive, and he dived off the saddle. He landed on his feet, then looked around. There, in front of him stood a man in a silver robes._

 _There was an even louder roar, and Eragon knew it had not come from Saphira-_

Eragon woke up from his dream just then. He lay there, listening to the sounds of the sleeping forest. It was just past midnight, Saphira and Valinor were asleep outside. Eragon stifled a yawn as Arya held him tenderly. He looked down at her face, which was resting on his chest.

 _A dream? Perhaps a premonition, whatever it was, it doesn't seem so dangerous to me._

He pushed aside the thought and tried to get back to his trance, but he couldn't, for some reason. He wondered why, and tried to relax, but even that excluded him. But then, suddenly, a voice rang in his head. The voice seemed oddly familiar, as if it was a part of him, but still, was not of him.

 _You have paid the price, Dragon Rider.  
_  
Eragon's eyes snapped open and he hurriedly tried to find out whose voice that was. It was not Saphira, or Arya, or even Valinor. It was some other being, someone more ancient than Vrael, someone even more ancient than Rhunon.

 _The Menoa Tree!_ Eragon though, and he sensed approval from the source.

 _Indeed . . . You promised me to give me what ever I wanted, Dragon Rider._

 _Yes, and I shall give it to you._

 _What, or who, is most precious to you?_

Eragon thought for a while, but then suspicion found its way to his thoughts and finally fear of losing what was the most precious to him. Undoubtedly it was Saphira or Arya, and they were both equally close to him.

 _You need not fear, for I shall not take them away from you._

Eragon sighed in relief. Arya stirred and pulled herself closer to him. Eragon placed a blanket over her, then replied to the Menoa tree.

 _It is the partner of my mind, Dragon Saphira, and my mate, Rider Arya._

 _I see…your mate, Arya?_

 _Aye._

 _How old is she?_

 _A hundred._

 _And you?_

 _I do not know…I am supposed to be sixteen or seventeen, but the Lead Rider Vrael gave me all his knowledge and power. I feel as if I am centuries old now._

 _Very well . . . I have already done what I wanted with you._

 _. . . .What did you do, Mother-of-the-forest?_

As if in answer, there was a twinge in his lower belly, and Eragon remembered that he had felt the same when the Menoa Tree had held him and Saphira just before releasing them.

 _I have placed a plant's life force in your body, Shadeslayer._

Alarm shot through Eragon, but he struggled to remain calm because he didn't want to disturb Arya or Saphira. As it was, Saphira snorted in her sleep, and Arya turned her face upwards. She wasn't awake; at least Eragon thought she wasn't.

 _W-Why?_

 _So that I may know of your deeds and actions. Be pleased, it is my own life force, though little. It allows me to contact you wherever you may be, and also allows me to aid you._

 _Aid me, Mother?_

 _Get away from you mate and dragon and go to the cluster of trees where your students usually meditate._

Eragon looked down at Arya, then grabbed her wrists as softly as he could. He slowly pulled them away from himself. Then he placed her arms down, and held her head even more gently. He moved away from it, supporting her head with his hand. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head and let her rest on it. As if by instinct, her arms wrapped around the pillow and she nuzzled it.

Eragon smiled at his mate, then crept out of the house. From there, he made his way past Valinor, who was curled up very close to Saphira for some reason, and Saphira had a wing over him. The way Valinor was sleeping made Eragon think that he was frightened of something and had gone to Saphira for comfort since she was his teacher and like an elder sister to him.

Eragon finally arrived at the small clearing and stood there, waiting to see what would happen.

 _Hold out your left palm towards the sky._

He did, and when he did, fiery energy surged through his limbs from the ground and raced up to the tips of his fingers. Eragon felt energy come into him, then the feeling stopped as abruptly as it had begun. His Gedwey Ignasia itched and shimmered. Then something green poked itself out of the silver mark. It was a leaf. It came out completely and glided to the ground. Eragon gaped at it in alarm and shock.

 _Now, I shall tell you the price which I took. I changed one kidney of your body and placed the life force in the organ instead. What I changed the organ for is my deed, and you shall not learn of the reason. But know this Shadeslayer…you cannot remain in Du Weldenvarden. You must leave and soon._

Eragon didn't reply because he was startled. He rubbed his belly again, trying to swallow the new occurrence. He stood there for a long time, breathing deeply in order to remain calm. After a while, he sighed to himself, then turned back to the house.

 _We shall leave in two weeks time…Mother._

 _Fare thee well._

Eragon watched as Arya emerged from the house. It was dawn, and the sun was showering the crags with golden, crimson light. Arya was in a quite attractive red nightgown. Eragon smiled as she looked around for him. Saphira shuffled her wings and Valinor crept out. He still seemed rather frightened to Eragon, though he didn't know why.

 _Saphira, what is wrong with Valinor?_

 _Oh Eragon, he had a nightmare and he was scared out of his senses until I managed to calm him down. I have never seen a frightened dragon before, so what he saw must have been very, very disturbing. . . . He didn't tell me what it was but he was shivering like a frightened buck, and I had to clasp him to my side with a wing to stop him . . . He really is shaken._

 _Arya will be able to comfort him._ Eragon said as Arya trotted over to the green dragon. She hugged his neck but he was still shuddering and didn't seem to respond to Arya. Saphira walked up to him and covered him in her wing again.

 _There is definitely something wrong with him._

 _Let him rest for today, Saphira. We can all take a break, something disturbing happened to me as well._

 _What?_

Eragon walked over to her and pulled Arya into an embrace as she let go of Valinor and looked at him confusedly.

"Where were you all night?" Arya asked.

"I will explain, just enter my mind." Eragon told her.

Valinor tucked his own wings to his side, then grabbed Saphira's wing with his foreleg and pulled it closer to him as if it were a blanket. He let go of the wing and bowed his head, as if he wanted to hide from the world under Saphira's wing. All three of them looked at him with concern, then Eragon told Saphira and Arya about what had happened last night.

He told the both of them about what the Menoa Tree had done, and how it had taken its price. When he was done, both of them were dumbstruck.

 _This is insane, little one._

 _I know, but there is nothing for it now._

 _Eragon, I think it was for the best._

 _Perhaps Arya, but why would she want to change-?_

All three of them stopped as Valinor keened and shuffled even closer to Saphira, burying his head under her wing along with the rest of his body.

Saphira looked at him tenderly, then arched her head towards his. She seemed genuinely concerned for the young dragon now.

 _What is wrong, young one? What frightens you?_

Valinor cowered under her gaze as a rabbit cowers under a wolf's. He shifted his tail from side to side, showing his uneasiness and distress. He was shivering, but not with cold, with fright.

 _S-Saphira. . . . I saw h-h-him._

 _Who?_

 _I-I saw my f-father…it is S-S-Shruikan isn't it? I k-know it i-is him._

 _Are you mad? How can it be Shruikan?_

 _W-When I was in my e-egg, I c-constantly felt a-as if my p-parent was c-close by. Neither y-you or Thorn felt such b-because your parents were n-not there. But I was a-always close to S-Shruikan . . . It is the only e-explanation._

Arya looked at Eragon, who let go of her and they both hurried to the green dragon. His eyes were on Eragon, they showed his dread and fear. Eragon knew why he was looking at him, it was because Valinor respected him and the dragon knew that Eragon knew of his parentage.

 _His mother was close to him . . . His mother's eldunari is with Galbatorix or with us._ Eragon told Saphira. Even she felt surprised, but she didn;t comment on it so Eragon contacted Valinor directly. Arya walked over to the young dragon and he seemed to calm down a little as she rubbed the side of his forehead. Eragon stood in front of him, gaze locked with his.

 _Shruikan is not your father, Valinor . . ._

 _Then who is it, Eragon? Who is it?_

 _I . . .can't tell yet. I have to be released from my oath. But he was a great dragon, Valinor, and he was the last of the old Order of the Riders . . . I cannot reveal more._

Arya turned around and glared at Eragon, "Can't you see his state? Why don't you just end his suffering when you can?"

Eragon looked at her sadly, "Glaedr made me swear secrecy when I was in the Vault of Souls. I can't reveal anything unless he gives me permission." He hoped that Valinor picked up the clue, but to his disappointment, Valinor didn't.

Arya turned to him even more angrily, but Eragon continued, "But that does not mean you can't tell him." He smiled at her. But she still seemed a little angry and frustrated, "Eragon . . . Glaedr made me, and al the others swear secrecy as well. I thought . . . you might . . ."

"I can't Arya. . . Sorry Valinor."

Arya looked away from him, still furious. Eragon stared at her for a while,, but when she did not respond he walked away. Arya would appreciate being alone with Valinor, and he knew it. And he knew she would allow Saphira's presence since she was the one who could comfort Valinor as well.

 _Where are you off to, Eragon?_

 _I am contacting the eldunari, Saphira. It is necessary._

 _All the best._

Arya remained with Valinor and Saphira whereas Eragon walked into the house. He grabbed the saddlebags in which the eldunari were kept and he removed them one by one. He placed them all over the floor.

Gingerly, he picked up Glaedr's heart and contacted the dragon.

 _Ah, Eragon, how has the training been coming?_

 _Very well master, they have succeeded in everything that you and Oromis taught me. Now all we have to do is try fighting as one._

 _I see, very good._

 _Master, there is something else that I wish to speak of._

 _Of course._

 _Valinor had a nightmare and he is very disturbed by it . . . I was hoping that you could reveal his parentage to him._

 _No Eragon . . . I cannot. Not now._

 _But master, when he was in his egg, he sensed a parent even at Uru'baen. That means that his mother's eldunari is there._

 _. . . .Aye it is._

 _But…who is she?_

 _Please Eragon, I shall reveal it when I see fit . . . Please do not ask me._

 _. . . Fine master, but Valinor is extremely disturbed._

 _It cannot be helped._

Eragon kept on holding the eldunari, but he extended his mind towards a dozen others. They shrunk back from his contact at the beginning, but then hope grew in them and they began to discuss among themselves.

 _V-Vrael?_ A male dragon asked. Eragon knew that it was a teal dragon. Eragon smiled to himself and broadened his mind until two dozens of the dragons were in contact with him. All of them eagerly let him in, but he remained silent.

 _Vrael, is that you? Please, answer._

 _Who do you think I can be?_ Eragon asked them.

 _You are the Lead Rider, you are Vrael!_ The dragon said happily. _You have returned to save us…but Galbatorix said that you were dead. He said it in this language of no lies. Then how . . .?_

 _Vrael is dead._ Eragon told them, and he sensed their surprise. He wasn't lying, since he was talking to them in the ancient language. He then extended his consciousness to all the dragons, but the teal dragon spoke for them.

 _How can it be? You are Vrael. Your mind is just like his._

 _Nay, I am his successor. I am the next Lead Rider._ Eragon told them, and all the dragons were astounded, even dumbstruck at his words.

 _H-How? Who made you, and how is it that you have all of Vrael's knowledge and powers?_

 _I was made the Lead Rider by Vrael himself._

 _But then, who are you, what is your name?_

 _I am Eragon…Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom. Rider of Saphira Brightscales, who is the daughter of Vervada._

 _E-Eragon…son of Brom? This was not expected in the least. We never dared hope for this, but . . . . now we have a true Lead Rider, one who can slay the dark king and restore peace again. Please, O' Rider, please free the rest of our brethren from his grasp._

 _I shall, but I will require the aid of all of you to defeat him. There are two dragons and Riders along with me and Saphira. The three of us together, and along with all of you, have a true chance of victory against the dark king . . . Will you aid me?_

 _Yes, Shadeslayer, we shall assist you. We shall aid you, but promise us that you will shatter our hearts if that is our wish. Too long have we been used as mere tools._

 _Aye…_

Eragon spent some more time with them, telling them about all his adventures. Glaedr explained to them that he had been Eragon's mentor himself. But they did not reveal about the Rock of Kuthian to the dragons. Glaedr decided not to.

Soon after, he left the house, keeping all the eldunari back into their respective locations. Outside, Saphira was nuzzling Valinor in order to cheer him up, while Arya was tickling him. Valinor gave a grin and grabbed Arya in his front paw, and Saphira jumped away as he dived at her.

 _Having fun?_ Eragon asked as Saphira pinned Valinor to the ground, her size and bulk a great advantage over the small dragon.

 _You can't best me, Valinor. I am far better than you._

 _Of course, master, I knew I couldn't-_

 _Stop calling me 'master'._

 _I was just irritating you, Saphira. . . and I succeeded._

Saphira growled and Arya managed to break free of Valinor's grip. Valinor hopped away from both of them and crouched like a cat crouches under a dog. Eragon smiled as all three of them laughed.

 _Well, two things have been done today._

 _What did the dragons say, little one?_

 _Ah, they promised to help us._

 _That is good._

Eragon's gaze wandered as he saw Thorn coming towards them, Murtagh on his back.

 _But we don't have the eldunari of Valinor's mother . . ._

 _Had to be expected._


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81: A New Mentor, and Challenge to the Partner.

"This armor is just perfect, do you not think?" Arya asked.

Eragon smiled at her for she was glistening just like Valinor's scales in the sunlight.

"It is, and it is beautiful . . . as are you." Eragon told her.

Arya beamed at him, then looked at her self in the mirror.

They were inside Oromis's house, and Rhunon had asked Arya to come to her after the days training was done.

Now it was evening, and the sun was halfway down in the edge of the world.

"Eragon . . . what are you staring at?" Arya asked, coming over to him. Eragon had been looking out of the window at the spectacular view of Du Weldenvarden, gazing intently at a squirrel who had managed to jump down from one needle to needle with astounding speed.

"Nothing in particular, my love. But I was thinking, how different things are now, and how fast the time has passed by. It seems only yesterday that I was out there, begging Oromis to not make me do the Rimgar because it had given me several seizures . . . it seems only yesterday that I was in Carvahall, being shouted at by Sloan for bringing Saphira's egg back from the Spine. How things are different now . . ."

Arya ran a hand through his hair, making him feel a little drowsy, "I understand, Eragon, but you should know . . . even you have changed along with time."

Eragon chuckled, "That I probably have. Now let us be off, we must go to Rhunon. And you need a proper blade."

They left, and soon several elves saw Saphira and Valinor flew through the air with effortless speed and downright precision, and their Riders on their backs.

 _Looks like Saphira taught you well, Valinor._

 _She did, Arya, and I am glad I was her student._

Arya smiled at the dragon for a while, then was lost in the sight of the fast flowing trees below them.

 _You are so loving and caring Valinor, it makes me wonder . . . . why did you choose me when my heart was so . . .cold, though it had been softened a bit by Eragon becoming my mate, but not completely._

 _I chose you because I knew that beneath the coldness, there lay a beauty and warmth so great . . . I could get lost in it forever._

Arya hugged her dragon as he hummed deeply and let him feel the deep love that she had for him.

They flew on and on, back to Ellesmera. They dove as Rhunon's house came into view. Arya had removed her armor before leaving and had pulled on a rose blue tunic with sky blue leggings. Eragon was dressed in a purple tunic and dark green leggings, and he did not have Brisingr with him.

The door opened and the two of them entered. Inside it was well lit, bright and cleaner than Eragon had expected. There were two chairs in front of a table and a great many scrolls and tools.

"About time you came!" An annoyed voice said, and they both turned to see Rhunon walking over to them. She had even more scrolls and tools in her hand, and she seemed to be unable to carry them without leaning on the wall.

"Well, don't stand there gawking, I need assistance." Rhunon said angrily. Eragon hurried forwards and lifted as much of the burden as he could. It turned out that he had picked it all up, and he was standing upright. Rhunon gaped at him in surprise of his astounding strength, but Eragon just smiled.

"Why thank you, Bromsson," Eragon winced at the name, "Place them next to the table, please."

Eragon walked forwards and placed the scrolls and tools carefully on the ground next to the table.

"I never expected the Lead Rider to come running to my aid when I just asked him for it." Rhunon said, smiling at Eragon.

" . . . Let's just say, I wouldn't want you furious at me." Eragon told her, smiling in return.

"That is very smart of you, Shadeslayer, you do not want me for an enemy." Rhunon said, pointing a finger threateningly at him, then she began to usher him away from the table.

"Arya, I have an offer to make to you." Eragon heard Rhunon say as he was pushed to the door.

"Yes, Rhunon-elda?"

"Would you like to be my apprentice?"

Eragon's jaw dropped open, and he sensed Saphira's astonishment along with his own, but it was short lived as he had to steady himself to avoid tripping. Rhunon was forcing him away, while Arya remained inside.

He was finally pushed out of the house, but he looked back at Arya who seemed just as astonished as he felt. And she seemed to doing her best not to laugh as Eragon was ushered away from there.

"But why must I go?" Eragon asked.

"Because my knowledge is only for my apprentice, and I want to speak to you about something." The old elf said, still pushing him away from the door.

 _Well, you don't see this everyday._

 _Very funny Saphira!_

She stopped a little away from the house and eyed him sternly before saying, "Has Arya finished learning everything in her training?"

"Yes, she has." Eragon replied.

"Then I am free to teach her?" Rhunon asked.

"Yes, you are, but-"

"I will see you after a few days then, Shadeslayer." Rhunon said and turned away from him. Eragon has never seen her look so agitated or behave so haughty.

 _That's what I call excited._

 _I agree._

Rhunon returned to her house, and Eragon followed. Arya smiled at them, then nodded, "Aye, ebrithil Rhunon, I shall be your apprentice."

Eragon inclined his head at her and turned away after the door slammed right on his face.

 _That was unnaturally brusque._

 _It was amusing._

Eragon grinned as he heard both the dragons laugh. Turning around, he ran up to Saphira and jumped onto her.

 _Valinor, we are going to visit Murtagh and Thorn, do you want to come?_ Saphira asked.

Valinor declined, saying that he was more interested in what Arya was doing, so Eragon and Saphira left.

They flew towards the tree house in which Eragon had lived when Oromis had been alive, and Vrael had resided in it before him. He had now given it to Murtagh to live in.

 _Saphira, I am wondering . . . will Arya make all the Rider swords from now on?_

 _She might._

 _And are there going to be more dragon Riders?  
_  
 _Of course there are, what makes you . . . Eragon! You annoying, little runt!  
_  
Eragon began to laugh at his own jest and Spahira's annoyance, but stopped abruptly when Saphira flipped upside down. He yelled and fell off her back, and he felt her surprise as great as his own at the incident. Wind shipped at his back as he felt at a tremendous rate towards the ground, and he stared back at Saphira with accusing eyes. She dived after him hurriedly, and grabbed him in her claws.

 _Don't ever do that again Saphira. Do you want me to die?_

 _No, of course not! . . . . I am sorry, I thought you would grab the neck spike like you did last time._

 _Humph!_

 _. . . . Sorry, little one._

 _It is fine Saphira . . . . Just keep holding me, it is oddly satisfying here._

Saphira snorted and held him more cautiously. Her claws were cool and strong, but the rest of her foreleg was soft and comfortable.

 _So tell me Saphira, have you and Thorn-_

 _Don't forget that you are in my claws, Eragon._

 _I know I am, my loving dragon, but just answer me._

 _No, we haven't, and we are not going to for a while . . . We decided that it will be safer after Galbatorix is dead._

 _I see . . ._

 _Thorn feels very highly of Shruikan, he says that he had been like a father to him when they had been together in Uru'baen, and he feels guilty for leaving him a captive there._

 _It can't be helped now, can it?_

 _No . . . I suppose it can't. Have you and Arya-_

 _No, we have successfully avoided even discussing that topic. Elves hardly have children, and since they are immortal, their population does not decrease like the human's would if they would have had the same number of couples elves do._

 _Tis' true._

 _I wonder who Master Oromis's mate was? I think it is-_

 _Again thinking about her, Eragon?_ An annoyed voice said in his mind. It was Arya. Eragon almost jolted forwards when he heard Arya's voice.

 _Yes, my love, but I was just wondering to Saphira if she was Oromis's mate . . . I told you, no other elf will ever catch my eye. You are only one I can be with . . . Arya?_

 _I trust you Eragon, I was just wondering what you were doing._

 _Nothing doing, Arya.  
_  
 _Okay then, I hope Rhunon gets to a better topic soon. Valinor is really distracting, he keeps on passing comments to me and Rhunon. Tis' only a matter of time before Rhunon runs at him with one of her hammers._

Eragon smiled at Saphira and she grinned wolfishly in return. Arya left his mind after that and Saphira swerved around in circles before getting back on course.

 _Tell me Eragon, how did it feel when I wasn't talking to you?_

 _Misery . . . loneliness and regret were the only things that I felt when you weren't talking to me. I was ready to come to you and beg you to forgive me, but you were always too far off._

 _. . . . Well you deserved it. Then again, I don't think I will ever get my Eragon back, what with Arya as his mate._

 _Come on Saphira, I am not the only one who has changed. Even you have changed so much. You are not the same Saphira you were before you mated with Thorn . . . Face it, we have both been distanced from each other ever since we got mates. Even Murtagh and Thorn have been distracted. Arya and Valinor are the only ones who have not been distanced, and that is because I and Arya were mates ever since he hatched. If you ask me, I think they are getting closer, not the other way round, like us._

 _You are right . . . I am sorry, little one._

 _I am sorry as well, Saphira._

Saphira changed the course of her flight and instead angled towards the clouds. She held Eragon close to her chest to keep him warm in the colder altitudes.

 _Saphira, aren't we going to Thorn and Murtagh?_

 _No, I think it will be better for us to be alone._

 _You are right, as always._

Saphira growled in satisfaction and held him more tightly. She was squeezing Eragon, but he did not complain. The love and affection that was pouring through their connection to him was what he treasured more and he considered the discomfort a small problem in the process.

 _I never knew it was so nice to be in your claws. Much warmer than up in the saddle._

 _Do you want me to carry you all the time?_

 _No . . . but sometimes?_

 _Certainly._

 _So Saphira, what did it feel when_ you _weren't talking to me?_

 _I felt . . . just like you did, but I was guilty as well, because I was making you suffer so much. Everyday you would keep apologizing to me, and I would just ignore you. It was very painful for me, Eragon, but you learned your lesson that way._

 _Perhaps . . . But I noticed something. I thought long and hard over it during the time when both you and Arya were furious at me._

 _What is it?_

 _Every time, whether it be while the time I was in Palancar Valley, traveling with Brom or Murtagh, training with Oromis, fighting the Ra'zac, or returning to the Varden from Helgrind and many instances later on. It is always me who has been forced to do this or that, me who has been made to do this, or follow yours, or Arya's, or Nasuada's wishes. I rarely had the independence to work on my own._

 _. . . . You thought right, all of us have been influencing you._

 _At that time I let you, but now I think I could be a little more independent._

 _Like what? Go against my wishes?_

 _No, I already did that, and I regretted it. No, I think I should take some, just some, decisions on my own, I should have that capability._

 _You undoubtedly have but-_

 _I won't take your help in this Saphira._

 _Why not? We are linked-_

 _So?_

 _So we should listen to each other all the time. That way, you won;t do anything against me, and I won;t do anything against you. It will be perfect!_

 _It will be like you winning a wrestling match against me!_

 _Are you challenging me, little one?_ Her voice was annoyed and mischievous, and Eragon knew what to say.

 _Yes, I challenge you to wrestle me now, on the ground. If you win, then well . . . as you wish. If I win, then as I wish!_

 _Challenge accepted. How can you expect to win against a dragon?_

Eragon grinned to himself as he recognized the truth in her words. He would not have been able to defeat her before gaining Vrael's powers. Now he knew how to fight dragons without weapons, though he didn't let Saphira find out.

They landed in a large clearing and few elves were going about their usual business. Almost all of them stopped and greeted him and Saphira. Some of them waited and watched as Eragon got off Saphira and took his ready stance several yards from her.

Saphira growled and stared at him with both her sapphire blue eyes. Eragon grinned and stared back. Saphira's tail was darting from side, and Eragon knew that she was going to pounce, that was normal dragon instinct.

And Saphira did pounce, but he dived to the side and she missed him by a foot. Straitening up, he jumped over Saphira's tail, then spotted a huge fore leg an inch from him.

 _Blast!_

Saphira had managed to grab him while he had been in mid air, and had pinned him to the ground. The grass was flattened under his back, and he and the stones pokes his body annoyingly.

 _Indeed, now, do you yield? You know you can't match my strength._

 _Oh really, Saphira?_

Eragon grabbed her talons and heaved with all his might. Saphira yelped in surprise as her foreleg was raised by Eragon. She tried to push it down, but to no avail. Eragon was strong enough to match her strength now. Kicking the foreleg off, he rolled to the side and smiled as the elves cheered. Saphira fumed, smoke erupting from her nostrils, then swung the soft side of her tail.

Eragon grabbed it and held on, placing his feet firmly in the ground.

Saphira roared in frustration as she was unable to pull her tail back. An idea struck Eragon while she was roaring, and he let go of her tail. It lashed off in the opposite direction, away from Eragon.

 _You are using your head for a change, little one._

He smiled and sprinted forwards.

Saphira growled and looked at him as he jumped and landed on her back. She tried to reach back and lick him, but Eragon ran down the length of her spine and jumped off.

 _So are you!_

He turned around to see Saphira's head very close to the beginning of her tail since she had tried to get to him with her barbed tongue, and her head had followed him. Eragon was pleased, since things were going just as he had planned.

Saphira made to turn around, but Eragon ran forward and jumped as high as he could.

There were gasps, and a yelp from Saphira, as he jumped twenty feet high and landed right next to her, where he wrapped his arms around her neck.

 _Dead, Saphira, you lost!_

 _. . . . I was holding back._

 _Still, you lost, it proves that I am better than you._

 _I was only playing Eragon._

 _So was I._

 _Well then, since you won, what is your wish?_

 _My wish is your wish . . ._

 _So all that was for nothing?_

 _No, Saphira . . . I just wanted to show you that I will always consider the both of us in any decision that I take._

 _I am glad to hear it, Eragon._

 _I won!_

 _Oh, shut up!_


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82: Yawe

The days after Arya accepted Rhunon's mentorship blended in such harmony with each other, that it was almost impossible to tell one form another. In the mornings, Eragon, Arya and Murtagh would meld their minds to become like a single entity. They would strike, jab, slash, swing, thrust and otherwise practice fighting their swords, and attacking their minds. The eldunari also assisted them, they would all join their strengths and remain in contact with the melded Riders. Thus, they were all united. In the afternoons, evenings and nights hence, she would go to Rhunon and learn the secrets of the smiths, and the craft from the ancient elf. She would be exhausted by the end of the day, and Eragon would lovingly make all the lunch and dinner for them. Eragon and Valinor were the only two sources of comfort to her, since there was a lot to do and she hardly had time to rest.

Valinor, Thorn and Saphira also underwent similar training. They would dive, slash, roar, swing and otherwise practice all their battle tactics and other maneuvers as one being. Valinor was the most eager to begin, and in the evenings he could be seen being chased by Saphira and Thorn for some reason.

All in all, the three dragons and Riders were going on very well with their training.

Now, this was the day just before they were leaving for Utgard. Arya was standing in front of Rhunon, smiling in satisfaction. There, on the table next to them lay a sword which Arya had made herself. It was a beautiful sword, emerald green in color, and next to it was a forest green sheath. The hue of the sword was of such beauty, Arya could not take her eyes of it.

The door opened noiselessly as Eragon and Murtagh entered the smithy with expectant looks and gaped at the sword. Their faces were entranced by the beauty of the sword, and the skill with which it had been made.

Arya had, after two weeks of extreme hard work, finally finished her apprenticeship with Rhunon, at least most of it. The remaining part, Rhunon had said, was not necessary. Arya beamed at Eragon, and wrapped her sweaty forearms around his neck. He held her comfortingly, and she was glad that he was supporting her, she herself felt very weak after all the enchantments and the magic that she had used to make the sword.

"You did it, you made a perfect Rider's sword. Without Rhunon's help! It is beautiful, Arya." Eragon told. Murtagh himself was smiling at the sword.

"Yes, Rider, she has finished her apprenticeship with me, and also with you, I suppose?" Rhunon asked.

"Aye, she has . . . now all three of us are true riders, unlike that fake tyrant of a king." Eragon said, nodding.

Arya pressed her forehead to his chest and closed her eyes. She was willing to fall asleep then and there, but no, she wanted to test her sword first.

Eragon must have understood her exhaustion, for she suddenly felt soothing energy flow into her. Arya smiled at him gratefully, and they kissed for a while. Murtagh and Rhunon chuckled quietly, but Eragon and Arya ignored them.

"You should name the sword, Arya." Murtagh said after they separated.

Arya thought for a while, turning and tilting the sword, amazed by the wondrous beauty that it had.

 _I could use your advice._ Arya asked both Eragon and Valinor.

 _Tis' up to you. You can name it 'happiness' since that is what we are going to restore. Or you can name it 'life' . . . What does it imply to you?_ Eragon asked her. Valinor remained silent.

 _Many things. It reminds me of this great forest. It reminds me much of my childhood, it also reminds me of my duty as a dragon Rider. I think . . . . I know!_

Arya let go of Eragon and grabbed her sword tenderly, as if it were made of glass. It was perfect for her, a little thinner than Brisingr, its hilt was the size of Zar'roc's. The blade itself was marvelous, and slightly curved. It reflected the light of the furnace fabulously.

Arya smiled as she held her blade, her arms bare to elbows, her clothes filthy but she herself looked extremely beautiful.

"I name thee Yawe for it is my trust in you because which I shall wield you as my blade." Arya said clearly.

Eragon smiled as she wrote the glyphs on the blade and on the sheath, Rhunon nodded in approval. When it was done, Arya picked up the sword, sheathed it and placed it on her right hip.

"Right, Eragon, I challenge you to a sparring match . . . A true sparring match!" Arya said, grabbed Eragon's hand, and began to lead him towards the training grounds. Eragon grinned but remained silent.

"Well, it will be interesting to see what the mates do. And now I can finally unleash my fury onto Galbatorix for all the wrongs he has done, without the fear of losing all my knowledge, for I have passed it on." Rhunon said happily. She and Murtagh followed Eragon and Arya.

They arrived, and Arya placed herself in the centre of the grounds. All the elves who were sparring stopped to see what the Riders were doing.

"I challenge you, Eragon, to a match. May the best Rider win!" Arya said and dulled Yawe.

Eragon nodded, drew Brisingr and dulled it as well.

 _Good luck Arya, you will need it._

 _Thank you, Valinor!_

Eragon and Arya circled each other, and waited for one of them to strike. Eragon stared directly at her eyes, not watching her sword because his own sword moved as if on instinct.

Arya charged at him and slashed at his ribs. Eragon parried the blow and jumped back at which Arya raised an eyebrow, but attacked again. Eragon blocked the blow and twirled the swords in a circle. Arya let him, then when the circle was nearly complete, she pushed Yawe forward with all her might. Eragon gasped as he was thrown back, but he rolled backwards and ended up on his feet.

The elves were dead silent, watching with excited eyes as the two Riders fought, each trying to outdo the other.

"Not so easy Arya." Eragon commented.

Arya smiled and struck at his head. He ducked under the blow and flipped behind her. She whirled around and lunged at him again, but their swords met in a shower of sparks as Eragon had jabbed Brisingr at her.

Arya batted Brisingr to the side and thrust at him. She had almost won, but Eragon rolled under the blow and ended up beside her. Now she was vulnerable to all his attacks, since her sword was ahead of her and he was next to her.

 _Oh no . . ._

But he didn't end the duel as he could have, instead, he struck her shoulder and flipped to the other side. Arya jumped back to put some distance between them and waited for Eragon to turn to her. When he did, she charged again. Yawe whistled through the air, but Brisingr struck it aside with ease. Eragon grinned as he pulled Brisingr back in a blur but he didn't strike. Arya stared at him in surprise, then slashed again. This blow was also deflected. She jabbed, but her sword was batted upwards, she thrust but the sword was pushed down.

 _Is he toying with me? Much like I toyed with him in Farthen Dur? Then . . . he is only playing and giving me false hope of victory, but he knows that I can't win against him. Even if I do, it will be because he let me._

 _Correct, partner, so that means you better give him a run for his skill with the fang._

 _Yes, Valinor, he will have a tough challenge to overcome._

Then Arya began the most difficult combo she knew. Swings, slashes, strikes, jabs, thrusts and feinting was all used by her. Blows rained down upon Eragon, but he always blocked her sword. Sweat again beaded Arya's forehead, and Yawe grew heavy in her arm. Eragon kept smiling and blocking all her attacks as if they were nothing, no matter from wherever she attacked him. He just stood there and blocked, or parried the blows.

Finally when Arya thought she could go on no longer, Eragon took a step forward, Brisingr held at the ready. Then another, whereas Arya stepped back. Then he charged with all his speed. Arya gasped as Brisingr struck Yawe with much more force than she had thought possible, and the sword flew out of her grip and landed a couple of yards to the left.

Eragon made to place the sword on her neck and declare her dead, but he stopped the sword in mid-air, then smiled. He sheathed Brisingr, picked up Yawe, and gave it to Arya hilt first. Arya nodded, taking her sword and sheathing it, though on her face was a surprised expression.

"You won, Eragon . . . you have improved so much since we last sparred in Tronjheim." Arya said.

"Eka elrun ono, Arya Svit-kona." Eragon said, and she hugged him. The elves cheered around them for a while, then returned to their own tasks. Eragon kissed her on the forehead, in spite of all the sweat that covered it. Then he pulled out a cloth from his pocket and wiped her face with it.

"Let us go home, Arya, I will get us something to eat while you go and bath." Eragon told her.

She smiled, but she was already half asleep in his embrace. Eragon must have noticed it because he picked her up and took her to Valinor, who grabbed Arya in his claws and flew off towards the Crags of Tel'naeir.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83: Arrival at Utgard . . .

 _There it is, Thorn, Valinor.  
_  
Saphira dived towards the ground from the clouds. Eragon was on her back, Arya was atop Valinor and Murtagh was on Thorn.

There in front of them was Utgard, a looming, black mountain. On top of it was the crumbling tower, which Eragon had been so startled to see when he had left Palancar Valley. Saphira glided to the base, but Eragon was staring north. There, he could faintly make out with his superb vision, the destroyed and razed village that had been his home. His belly tightened in anger ad grief, but he turned away.

All three dragons landed, and the Riders trotted towards the mountain.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Murtagh asked.

It had been three days since they had left Ellesmera and arrived here. It was nighttime, and the dragons were exhausted. They were all hidden in the darkness, but the dragons were hurrying away from the path.

"We will have to fly to the top of the tower and then make our way down into it. . . . This must be why this mountain was called 'unconquerable'. Because the only way to get into it was by flying into it from the top." Eragon told them. Arya looked at the tower doubtfully, "It could be too weak for us to get down from."

"That is the only way, Arya. We will have to try it." Eragon told them.

They camped to the side for the day, and made a small campfire. Eragon and Arya huddled in front of it, in each other's embrace. The dragons were already asleep, Thorn and Saphira had their wings over each other. Valinor was sleeping on the opposite side of the camp.

Murtagh was gazing at the fire, his fingers running over his ring.

"It has been how long since we became mates, Arya?" Eragon asked, looking down at her. She was resting her head in his lap and he was stroking her hair gently. Arya was in her usual leather leggings and shirt. But there were flowers in her hair, and her face showed her true beauty. Eragon just stared at her as he waited for her to reply.

"Almost two months . . . though it feels longer." Arya said. Eragon nodded and pressed his forehead to hers.

After a while Murtagh said "Good night!" and fell asleep on his bedroll, but Eragon and Arya remained awake. They did not need much sleep, so they weren't that drowsy.

"I have been thinking Eragon, when you were . . . before you gained Vrael's powers, you were always persistent and determined to find what you did not. You used to protest a lot when ever I or someone refused to tell you something. Now, I know you have grown a lot, but still you can't have changed so much . . . " Arya whispered softly.

Eragon looked at her, their eyes hardly an inch apart, "No Arya, I have not changed so much. But I have grown silent, and I now know so many things, I don't feel the need to know more, because I can usually guess it."

Arya stared into the brown pupils, then closed her eyes, "I know Eragon . . . but I think you should have changed less."

"There is nothing to do about it now." Eragon said calmly.

They fell to their waking dreams soon after, and Arya was warm because Eragon was in her embrace for a change. Winter was nigh, and soon it would start snowing, just as it had during the time that Eragon had found Saphira's egg. The looming mountain was the last thing she saw before she drifted off into her trance.

 _Drip . . . Drip . . . Drip . . ._

 _Water rushed with a giggle and many a laughter in a clean river. Birds were chirping melodiously in the nearby trees. A wolf howled in the distance. The skies were clear, the day was late. There was a beautiful moon, under which she was._

 _Above her, two dragons flew ahead. They were sapphire blue and forest green in color and larger than any she had ever seen._

 _A group of people on proud horses approached the river. On it was moored an elven ship. The moon was looking down at them as the group stopped before the vessel and disembarked. A voice broke out:_

 _"But Eragon, this is insane. You and Arya can't leave. We need you here."_

 _A tall, proud elf in brilliant robes smiled at the speaker, who was a man in a dark, hooded cloak._

 _"In my absence you are the Lead Rider, Murtagh. This is not a permanent leave. I will return someday, and when I do, things shall be happy and the greatest dragon Rider shall be with me." The elf said and patted the man on his shoulder._

 _"Eragon, how can you leave? This is your home, this is where you were born and brought up, this is where you have lived for the past many years . . ." The man protested, and the elf sighed._

 _"It pains me too, brother, but I must go. I shall return again, but until then, the Riders are your responsibility. Understood?"_

 _The man gazed intently at the elf, who pulled him gently into an embrace._

 _"Stay well, and safe, brother."_

 _The man looked grieved and pained, he dipped his head as the elf and another raven haired elven lady joined hands and boarded the ship. They were followed by the other ten members. The others of the group were also fair haired elves._

 _The ship began to glide down the river as the man gave an aching cry._

 _"You can't leave!"_

 _Just as the ship moved away and the two dragons dived after it, two more landed next to the man._

 _The other dragons were ruby red and violet in color. The violet dragon had a rider._

 _The man began to cry, and the rider slid off the dragon and placed an arm on the man's shoulder. The man looked at the Rider sadly._

 _As the vision faded, Arya saw the ship pass out of sight, and the sapphire blue dragon and the green one look back at the red and violet ones with longing and sadness._

Arya woke up, her head next to Eragon's, who had fallen asleep with his lips still kissing her cheek. She remembered the dream and was completely bewildered by it. It was still dark, so she pulled Eragon and the blankets closer and tried to return to her waking dreams. Eragon's breath was warm on her cheek as he breathed deeply. Arya smiled to herself at how much he loved her, and she him, then turned her face so that their lips met.

Eragon's eyes opened half-an-inch as Arya kissed him, then they grew wide and all his drowsiness disappeared. He tried to pull her even closer, but she remained just as she was. They broke apart after a while, and Eragon gazed at her in concern.

 _What is wrong Arya, is it too cold?_

 _No, Eragon . . . But I am not able to sleep either._

 _Fine then, so am I. Let us talk about something while-_

 _Go to sleep Eragon. I will be fine._

 _I am not a scoundrel to let you be uncomfortable so that I can enjoy my sleep. No way!_

Arya kissed him again, then pressed his forehead to her cheek, forcing him to close his eyes.

 _Sleep Eragon, I am fine. I will fall asleep as well, after a while._

Eragon pulled his head back and gazed into her eyes as she turned to him.

 _I know you won't, so I won't sleep either. Let us talk for a while._

 _As you wish then . . . what do you wish to speak of?_

 _I don't know . . . I was wondering whether Eragon the first is still alive. I think he is, and so are Anurin and their dragons. We just don't know where they are. It seems even Vrael did not know, since then I would know as well._

 _That is not our concern, Eragon._

 _I suppose._

Eragon's lips brushed against her neck as she placed his head there, in an effort to make him fall asleep.

 _Do what you want, I won't fall asleep._

 _Fine, I have a question to ask you._

 _What is it?_

 _Why are you so scared of me?_

Eragon's stiffened against her, for the first time since Arya had known him. His face inched away from hers until he was looking up at the stars uneasily.

 _Well?_ His reaction had made Arya all the more curious.

 _I-I . . . forget about it!_

 _No, tell me!_

 _No Arya, I won't._

 _Why not?_

 _Because it is . . . stupid._

 _I am your mate Eragon, you need not be embarrassed about anything you say in front of me._

 _Perhaps not . . . still, I won't tell you._

 _Eragon, tell me or you will regret it._

 _. . . Fine._

 _Well?_

 _I-I am scared of losing you because of any mistake I make, that is why. And also because I can't hurt you consciously or willingly, and that you can always defeat me if it is a really match of wills. Face it, your mental stature and way of thinking is better than mine, even though I have Vrael's powers._

 _Is that it?_

 _No, I am also scared that you will leave me. That is why I am not, you know, I am always trying to keep you from getting angry on me._

 _I see . . . Well, my reasons are the same, though I trust that you will not leave me._

 _I won't, I have sworn myself to you, and I shall abide it._

 _Nice to know . . . You are too loving Eragon, it melts my heart to know of all the times I have hurt you._

 _Bad times always come, think naught of it._

Arya placed her soft, smooth hand on his face and turned it. Eragon had an embarrassed smile on his face, but the smile vanished as he noticed the tears in Arya's eyes. But they were tears of happiness.

 _I cannot live without you Eragon. Please don't ever let me go away from you._

Eragon kissed her on the forehead and then gently pulled her into his embrace. Arya wiped her tears on his tunic and nuzzled into his chest.

 _I cannot live without you either, Arya . . ._


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84: Into the Mountain

Eragon woke up, and he found Arya kneeling next to him. She smiled at him as he groaned, rubbing his sore eyes.

They were going to enter the mountain today, and the dragons were still not awake. Eragon could hear them snoring in their sleep.

"So, has Saphira forgiven you completely?" Arya asked after he got up and packed his and her bed rolls.

"No . . . but she said herself that she can't have the same Eragon she had chosen back then. So she is fine with me being as I am, but I noticed that she isn't as good as she used to be." Eragon said rather sadly.

Arya raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

 _There is a gap between the ruins._

 _Glide down to it, you can always fly back._

Saphira spread her wings as far as she could and glided down towards the crumbling tower. There was a wide gap, like a void to the darkness beyond life, in between the walls. The gap was so huge that a dragon twice the size of Glaedr could have gone down it. Saphira leveled her wings and landed stealthily on the dustless floor. It was so quiet that the scraping of her claws, which was very faint outside, made Eragon's head ache.

It was dark everywhere, but Eragon could make out a huge teardrop shaped archway ahead of them. Next to them and behind them were also archways of the same shape. The color of the walls was impossible to tell, but the floor was clean. Very clean. It was extremely smooth, and Eragon would have slipped and fallen if he would have jumped down any harder.

Thorn and Valinor landed on either side of Saphira, and their Riders got down.

Eragon drew his sword and muttered its name so that he could at least watch where he was going. Someone grabbed his hand, and he looked back at Arya. They heard an oath and someone fall to the ground. It was Murtagh.

"Are you alright, brother?" Eragon called, holding Brisingr higher.

"I am fine." Murtagh replied.

Eragon looked at the top and made out several candle brackets all around the room. The walls were also made of the smooth material because Eragon could see himself, Arya, Murtagh and the dragons reflected from all the walls that surrounded them.

 _I think I can try and light those brackets. What say you?_

 _Try, I can help you anyway.  
_  
Eragon nodded and muttered, "Istlari."

The toll on his strength was extreme, and he had to hold onto Arya for support because his knees buckled and began to give way.

But the result was astounding. The complete interior of the mountain lit up with light from the candles placed on the brackets.

Arya looked at Eragon with concern, but he just smiled weakly, and stood straight as Saphira gave him some of her own energy.

But then, something else happened, something that he hadn't known or expected in the least . . .

He gave an involuntary gasp as his entire body went numb.

Arya tried to get a hold of him, her mouth forming words, as he staggered forwards again, then collapsed to the ground.

 _What is happening to me? My strength didn't leave me to that level . . . Saphira? Saphira can you hear me?_

Arya was saying something but he couldn't hear her. He looked at her as she and Murtagh pulled him to his feet, unable to comprehend her words, then realized that there was a mounting pressure on his mind. The pressure was so great that it forced his mind and body to focus all its energy and attention on its own mental defense, ignoring everything else.

Talons closed around his body, and a tongue licked his cheek. He looked up at Saphira fearfully. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

Then the pressure lifted and attacked instead of just concentrating on him. Eragon blocked the assault and strengthened his barriers even more. Then the there was an extremely powerful attack, and only one word filled it. Only one word, fueled with love, frustration and astonishment.

 _Vrael?_

The voice was beautiful and terrible, it was lovable and frightening, it was tender yet betrayed great power.

Eragon recoiled and placed his head on Saphira's claws, which slowly tightened around him. They were comfortable, Eragon knew nothing could get at him as long as he was held by them. Then he noticed a consciousness, almost as vast as his own, enter his mind through the weakened barriers.

 _Vrael is that you? And who is this other dragon?_

 _I-I-I am n-not V-V-Vrael . . ._

 _What?_

 _N-No, I-I am E-Eragon S-S-Shadeslayer. H-His Successor._

 _Successor? . . . No, no, NO!_

 _W-Who are you?_

 _Is Vrael dead, please tell me, is Vrael dead?_

 _Y-Yes, why?_

 _NO!_

Grief, immeasurable grief was in the mind.

Eragon knew that there could be only one person in the world who would be this grieved with Vrael's death. The consciousness remained in his mind, and he let it. It was almost five minutes before it could overcome its grief.

 _L-Lenora?_

 _Yes. . . How do you know?_

 _Glaedr told me . . . I . . . am sorry for your loss, Lenora._

 _. . . Your mind, it feels so much like his. How?_

 _I met him . . . in the Rock of Kuthian, in a place called the-_

 _Vault of Souls! So you are . . . the chosen Rider!_

 _Please, where are you? I must talk to you._

 _You shall find me in a little chest . . . If you have Vrael's knowledge then you can easily find it, I disgorged my eldunari here when Vrael and I were severely injured, so as to protect myself . . . My body weakened and died a few hours after I came here . . ._

 _I shall find you, Lenora-elda.  
_  
The mind left his, and Eragon panted. Sweat covered his face, and his hearing returned along with his concentration.

 _Eragon, answer me!_

 _Saphira?_

 _Indeed, why was your mind so blank a while ago? And why aren't you responding to Arya?_

 _Lenora, Vrael's dragon, contacted me. She thought I was Vrael himself._

 _. . . . You are not Vrael, you are my loving Eragon.  
_  
Eragon looked down at Arya, and gave her a small smile. She and Murtagh exchanged bemused looks as if they thought he had gone crazy, then returned to him.

"What happened?" Murtagh asked.

Eragon explained about Lenora to them, and when he was done, Arya and Murtagh were dumbstruck. But Eragon couldn't laugh because he was lifted away from them by Saphira.

Eragon stared up at Saphira, who was looking at him so tenderly he felt as if he was a kitten.

 _I now realized, when I felt the remnants of that mind in yours, how it feels when you realize when your partner is no more. . . . I am never going to let that happen to you, Eragon._

 _Thank you, Saphira._

 _You are my Eragon, and nothing shall change that. . ._

 _I love you too, Saphira, you are my great dragon. Queen of the skies!_

She nuzzled him and such love blossomed from her, he was truly lost in it for a while.

 _We must find Lenora, Saphira. I think she is in the chamber to the right._

 _Perhaps, but did you see what is in the chamber ahead?_

 _No._

 _Then please do, it will leave you amazed._

Saphira crawled forwards, still holding Eragon in her claws. Eragon squinted ahead, but it was so bright that it would several seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light. Then he gaped at what he saw when they entered the chamber.

What he had taken to be a tear drop shaped archway was actually a huge gate. And ahead of them was a huge hall. Indeed, the term 'hall' was an understatement. The place was almost ten times as big as Galbatorix's Throne room, and was lit by several chandeliers. Here and there, some of the chandeliers were broken, or collapsed, on the ground. The ground, and the walls were of solid and pure white marble. Its smoothness and beauty was incomparable.

 _It is beautiful._

 _It is, little one, it is.  
_  
Eragon stared around, then asked Saphira to go to right hand side chambers. She obeyed and crawled out of the archway, following Eragon's instruction. They arrived at the archway to the right, and it was a smaller room, well lit with thousands of candles in their brackets. But it was not the room that held their gazes, it was not the polished floor either. What held their gaze was what lay before them.

There, ahead of them, was the biggest dragon Eragon had ever seen, other than Kuthian. It was bright silver in colour, and looked glorious. But, the only mar in its beauty was the fact that it was dead. . .

 _Saphira, put me down, the thing we are looking for is somewhere close._

He was set down by the great blue dragon, and he hurriedly began to walk around the body of the huge dragon. It was a just a little bigger than Glaedr, but bigger nevertheless. Eragon walked briskly, panting for some reason, and in the corner of the room he saw a chest. The chest was so well hidden, it would have been impossible for him to notice had he not have had his much improved and enhanced vision.

He trotted towards it, and was followed by Saphira after a brief hesitation.

 _Why are you going there, Eragon?_

 _Because I believe that, I know that, Lenora's eldunari is there._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes, love-of-my-being, she told me herself._

 _I see . . ._

He ran to the chest and looked at it with excitement. The eldunari of the great dragon was within it, and once they had it they could possibly know all the secrets of the Riders that Vrael had not been able to give Eragon.

But the dilemma was how to open the chest. Eragon looked at it, then said in the ancient language, "I am the Lead Rider. I command you to open and give me Lenora's eldunari."

To his satisfaction, the chest opened noiselessly. Inside was a huge bright, silver stone that was gleaming with an inner light. Inside was a large eldunari. Eragon grabbed it and picked it up.

Immediately he felt grief, distress, hope and fury. The dragon was very fierce and it was determined to exact revenge for her rider's death from Galbatorix. Eragon knew who her Rider was and he also knew he and she shared they same knowledge.

 _When was my Rider killed? Answer me Shadeslayer, when was he killed?_

 _H-He was killed here, a hundred years ago, by Galbatorix._

 _That snake-tongued traitor killed him . . . a hundred years ago?_ her voice lost all its fierceness all of a sudden, it became soft and weak, and made Eragon want to comfort her.  
Even her emotions showed how pained and hurt she was, and how vulnerable she was.

 _Aye._

 _. . . . But he said that he would return to me, he said he would come back to me. . . . oh Vrael, why did you have to leave me? . . . He LIED to me! I remember, he told me that he was leaving Utgard for some time and that he was closing me here, and then he left, and I was forced to wait. The worst part was that after becoming an eldunari my bond with him had been no more._

 _What did he say?_

 _H-He said that he was going out of the mountain to gather allies, and he left. . . . He must have known that Galbatorix had been just outside, and he must have thought he would have been able to drive them off all by himself. . . .Vrael, why did you have to do this? After all those centuries we spent together as Rider and dragon, why did you betray me?_

 _Lenora . . . . I am sorry for your loss, but I have to ask, will you join me and Saphira? We are close to attacking Uru'baen and Galbatorix, so I thought-_

 _Of course I will help you._

 _Thank you . . ._

 _Saphira? Wasn't she Brom's dragon, and isn't she dead?_

 _Aye, but my partner is also named Saphira, and I am Brom's son._

 _. . . . Like father like son is one of the truest notions I have heard then. It is fitting that you should carry on his legacy.  
_  
Eragon beamed at the eldunari in his hands, then put it into a saddlebag after he returned to Saphira. She licked him again, and he smiled and hugged her.

 _If that is how it feels to lose your Rider, then I will do the best I can to ensue that it never happens to you, Saphira._

 _You gladden me, little one. . ._

She grabbed him in her foreleg. They returned to the others, and Eragon told them of their discovery, but there was someone missing. It was Valinor, he was standing next to Lenora's body, quivering slightly.

Eragon raised an eyebrow as all of them walked over to him.

 _Hatchlings ._. .

Eragon recognized the voice as that of Glaedr's. He had contacted all of them together. Valinor turned around in surprise.

 _Ebrithil?_

 _Aye, I must speak with all of you._

 _Of course, ebrithil._

 _Valinor, Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh, come closer.  
_  
All of them huddled together, with many a raised eyebrow and curious expressions. Eragon pulled out Glaedr's eldunari and held it in his hands.

 _We found Lenora._

 _I am aware of it, Eragon, I have already spoken to her._

 _Then why do you wish to speak to all of us?_

 _Because I have to . . . disclose several things to you._

 _I see._

Then Glaedr began to tell the others about the festival of the dragons, about Kuthian, about the Rock of Kuthian, about the Vault of Souls and how he had told Eragon about it earlier, how he had come to the conclusion that Eragon was the special dragon rider. He revealed everything about it to them, and they were all speechless and wide eyed when it was done. Saphira the most of all, and she was the one who was the proudest.

 _It seems I have bonded with the most special person in Alagaesia without realizing it._

Eragon smiled at her.

 _No Saphira, it is thanks to you that I became special._

 _Thank you, little one._

Eragon nodded, then looked at the others.

"Eragon, this is . . . . insane. Why do things like this always happen to you? First you become a Rider, then you turn out to be none other than Brom's son, and now you are the most special dragon Rider in the history of Alagaesia." Murtagh told him gleefully.

Eragon grinned at him, then listened as Glaedr continued.

 _There is something else, I must tell you. All of you, and most importantly, Valinor._

Eragon knew what was coming, and he observed that Valinor was growing more and more eager.

 _Valinor . . . I am your father, Valinor._

Valinor yelped in surprise and recoiled form the eldunari as if he had bitten at. Then he looked at Eragon, as if for confirmation, and Eragon nodded. Seeing this, he hesitantly crept closer and touched the eldunari with his snout.

Immediately, everyone other than Valinor was pushed out of the great mind. Eragon almost smiled at the indignant look Arya had.

 _He confessed pretty well don't you think, Saphira?_

 _Perhaps, but I wouldn't have wanted to know of my father in this way._

 _Me neither . . . but I knew of him in a worse way so I am not complaining._

 _I understand, but who is his mother? Something gives me a feeling that-_

 _I will tell you._ Glaedr said suddenly.

Valinor moved a step away from the eldunari and Arya walked over to his side. Valinor was shivering again, and Arya hugged his face.

 _I and Oromis had mates . . . before the Fall._

 _Eragon nodded mentally, and he expected what was coming._

 _They were the last mates we had, as I told you at the Rock of Kuthian, Eragon._

 _Aye, ebrithil._

 _But . . . they are no more now._

 _But who were they?_

 _Oromis's mate was . . . Kialandi._

Eragon jerked slightly, but he had been expecting it so he wasn't as surprised as the others. The others, however, were startled.

 _And my mate was . . . her dragon._

Eragon winced, but somehow he had known this all along.

 _S-So, she is m-m-my. . .?_ Valinor asked fearfully.

 _Yes Valinor, she is your mother._

There was silence for a long while as all eye turned to Valinor. He stared at the golden eldunari as if Glaedr had just told him that he was going to die in one minute, then his eyes drooped and his head bowed. Grief, anger and pain had come to Valinor when he had heard Glaedr.

 _W-What? WHAT? A F-F-Forsworn is my p-parent? How-can-this-BE?_

Arching his neck upwards, he roared. He roared louder even than Saphira was capable of doing so. He roared, and finally . . .

A writhing emerald inferno erupted from his maw and flew towards the roof of the chamber. Arya jumped way from him as Valinor continued to erupt flames. He went on for minutes, and Eragon's ears were beginning to ache.

 _Enough, Valinor!_ Arya shouted in his mind.

It can't be . . . it can't be, how . . .? I am the son of a Forsworn's dragon, who were hated by all the dragons in Alagaesia? No, no ,NO!

Eragon knew that Glaedr was distraught at what he had made his son feel, and Eragon remembered how the fact had tormented him when Murtagh had convinced him that Morzan had been his father.

 _Valinor . . ._ Eragon said gently into his mind. The dragon had stopped roaring now, and he was looking at everyone as if they were going to ask him to leave at that instant.

 _Valinor, you are Glaedr's son as well, not just your mother's. . . I know what it feels to think that your parent was one of the most hated people in Alagaesia . . . I have dealt with it, and so has Murtagh. And we all love you as you are, Valinor, our love for you has not been tarnished. . . it has been strengthened now for now you need us and we are all there for you, and we shall never abandon you. We shall always be there for you, Valinor, and Arya most certainly._

Valinor began to arch his neck away, but Eragon strode forwards and placed his hand on the dragon's warm snout. Valinor dipped his head, as if he was ashamed of even showing his face to the world.

 _You are a dragon, Valinor, where is your honor?_

 _What honor can I have? What honor can an offspring of a traitor have?_

 _Your mother might have been a traitor, but you are not. You are a fierce and loving dragon. You are a good friend . . . and you are my master's son._

 _I know . . . how could my father mate her? Even after he knew . . . he knew . . ._

Arya looked at Eragon helplessly, and he just rubbed Valinor's snout.

Saphira and Thorn came over to him. Arya and Eragon back away as the dragons had their own talk. Saphira clasped Valinor firmly to her side in her wing, and Thorn arched his neck down to look into Valinor's eyes. The three of them remained in the pose for a few moments, while their Riders watched.

 _Eragon . . ._

 _Yes, master?_

 _Please, do not think bitter of me, for I and Oromis mated Kialandi and her dragon before they became a Forsworn._

 _The Mourning Sage . . . so this was the true reason he was called thus. This is why he was called the Mourning Sage because he had lost his mate to the Fall, and had failed the Riders._

 _You are right, Eragon. It was through Oromis that Kialandi, and through her, Galbatorix, managed to get most of the information concerning our Order. She had an effect over Oromis just like Arya has over you. She could make him do anything, and he would obey with unquestioning loyalty. I tried to warn him against it, but he was blinded by love. It wasn't until Brom's Saphira was killed, Morzan was unmasked and Oromis saw Kialandi and her dragon against us that he made her his enemy. Even I felt the pain of seeing her dragon become evil . . . alas, it had to be us._

 _But then . . .?_

 _But then how were Oromis and I captured and how were we crippled? That is for later. Right now, you must gather all the scrolls you can, burn Lenora's body and rest._

 _As you wish._

 _I am glad you still obey me . . ._

 _But master, that fairth I saw in Oromis's house. Of the elf and purple dragon. Who are they?_

 _I didn't know Oromis had made a fairth of them, but they . . . they are Kialandi and her dragon, Eragon. They are mine and Oromis's mates, as they were before they became a Forsworn._

 _I see._

 _And Eragon . . ._

 _Yes?_

 _Please tell Valinor what I just told you . . . I deeply regret for making him feel like this but I can't speak to him. It is too painful . . ._

 _It shall be done._

 _Thank you._


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85: A Bad Timing.

"Hail Stronghammer!"

"Hail!"

Roran was standing in front of his tent along with his new guards. The day was getting old, and he was just going to ask Carn to start the scrying spell so that he could speak to Katrina, as he did almost everyday now.

He spotted Carn walking towards him with an arm raised in salute. Roran smiled and waved at him to come over.

Carn came, and soon he had said the words of magic. The mirror in Roran's tent shimmered and he smiled at his wife. Gertrude was tending to her, and she was sitting on her bed. She seemed to be exhausted with something.

"Have you been walking around again?" Roran asked.

"Yes Roran, it was necessary . . ." Katrina told, and grimaced as she pulled off the blankets around her.

"Katrina you are five months pregnant and yet you are running around as if dogs were chasing you." Gertrude said with a laugh. Katrina smiled at the old woman.

"You ought to be more careful, Katrina." Roran told her.

They talked for some more time, enjoying each other's company. Then, just as Roran was about to ask Carn to end the spell, they heard sound.

 _Thong_

Gertrude looked at the window in surprise, and walked over to it. She looked at it, and her face turned graver and graver until she panicked and literally ran to the door. She called out to a few guards and had them stand inside, then asked a couple to bolt up the door.

 _Thong_

Roran knew that sound and he knew what was happening there. . .

 _Thong_

Fear clutched his heart, and he knew Katrina and all the others in Dauth were in danger.

"We are under attack Roran." Gertrude said frantically.

Roran nodded, and he saw Carn look horrified. The sound that they were hearing was that of a battering ram hammering on the gate of the city.

"Stay safe, I will have someone come there and help. I am pretty sure it will have to be Eragon and the others." Roran said, then turned to Carn. He hurriedly stopped the spell, and he and Roran sprinted towards Nasuada's tent, followed by Roran's guards.

The Nighthawks eyed them awkwardly but Roran just asked them to announce his presence as he doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Granted"

Roran straightened after he had taken his breath, then entered the pavilion. Nasuada was sitting behind her desk, as usual, bent over rows and rows of parchment. Even though they had well over a month to attack Uru'baen, the number of troops had kept on increasing day by day.

It was rumored that Galbatorix had been gathering a force in his capital, and had yet to unleash it. Roran now knew that the force had not been made to confront the Varden and their allies. It had been gathered to attack Dauth where all the women, children and infirm had been sent for safety.

 _He seeks to weaken us by attacking our loved ones._

"What is it Roran?" Nasuada asked curiously.

"Dauth is under attack, my Lady. I was just talking to Katrina when I heard the sound of the gate being smashed. Another day or two and the whole city will be taken. They need our-"

"Where is Eragon? And the other Riders and their dragons, where are they?" Nasuada asked, jumping off the chair.

Roran mumbled something, but Nasuada did not seem to hear.

"I said, I don't know. They could be in Ellesmera, or somewhere else in Du Weldenvarden," Roran said, "or they could be in Utgard. They told me that they were going to visit the mountain."

Nasuada nodded and said, "We will have to take our chances. Have someone contact him immediately."

Roran nodded and called Carn. Then spellcaster entered the tent and bowed to Nasuada. Then he closed his eyes and said the words. The mirror shimmered, and it was black for a while. After a few seconds, Valinor appeared on it, as did Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, Saphira and Thorn.

"Eragon!" Roran said.

Arya and Murtagh jumped, though Eragon calmly turned around and said, "Yes General?"

"This is serious, Eragon! Dauth is under attack," Roran said. Eragon and the others looked at with raised eyebrows and surprised growls, but he continued, "We need your help to save them. A few days more and the city will be lost, as will all the loved ones the men have. Can you make it there in two days?" Roran asked, panic evident in his voice.

Eragon looked at Saphira uneasily, and stared at her for a long while before replying, "We will leave in an hour."

Roran nodded in satisfaction, and saw Valinor crawl away from them towards the left.

"Stop here before continuing, okay?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes we will." Murtagh replied immediately.

Eragon smiled and turned to Saphira again, "Don't worry Roran, we will save them. Saphira is confident that we can finish the trip by tomorrow night." He looked back with a reassuring expression.

Roran beamed at him, "My thanks brother. I was just desperate to save them, that is all . . ."

"I know Roran." Eragon said and nodded at Carn. Carn ended the spell and looked at Roran with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to go with them, no matter what! I have to be sure Katrina is safe." Roran told them.

Nasuada agreed.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: Leave

 _I think I will burn Lenora's body. Saphira said._

Eragon and Arya consented, but there was a loud growl. It had come for Valinor. They were all in the room that held Lenora's body. They had to leave in half an hour.

 _No! I am burning it._

 _Valinor?_

 _Yes Saphira, I am burning her body._

 _. . . . What is wrong with you, Valinor, why do you seem so angry and furious all of a sudden?_

 _Wrong? I will tell you what is wrong!_ Valinor roared and crawled towards Saphira. She stood in front of him, her stance alert lest Valinor should attack her. Everyone was quiet as Valinor looked Saphira in the eye.

 _That dragon is dead because of my mother . . . it was because she betrayed the Riders that she is dead, and as a result I shall return the favor to her. I shall give her the best repayment I can . . . I will return her body to the fire, not you or Thorn.  
_  
Arya recoiled a little and held Eragon's arm with both of her own. Her expression was of unease and distress, and her fingers held his arm tightly.

"What's wrong, Arya?" Eragon muttered very quietly.

"I-I am scared of him . . . he is going mad with rage." Arya said, wide eyed and hurt.

Apparently, it seemed Valinor heard her, because he turned around and looked at her. Their gazes locked, and Eragon felt Arya let go of him, he also knew that the two of them were talking, and he did not want to invade their privacy.

Valinor's eyes softened to their usual caring and witty self and he growled at Arya. Arya smiled and walked up to him.

 _That's that for him being dangerous. Eragon told Saphira._

 _He has courage, standing up to me like that. And he is lucky I held my temper in check. If I would not have, I would have been even more dangerous._

 _I am sure you would, it is always the male who suffer at the hands of females. I and Arya are living examples of it, so are the two of us.  
_  
Saphira snorted.

 _Males are_ supposed _to suffer at the hands of the females. Otherwise, you can't mate another male can you?_

 _That's . . . as good an argument as any I could think of._

 _Very nice, I can always find your weak spot._

 _Too bad, I wonder how Thorn bears to be your mate?_

 _Easily, he does all that I ask him to, and he doesn't mind me bossing him around._

 _Well, at least Arya doesn't boss me around. She lost her confidence in that when my true name changed._

Valinor turned and crawled over to Lenora's body. Once there, he planted his legs wide apart, took a deep breath and opened his maw. Fire burst forth, and it was jade green in color. It engulfed the huge body in a couple of minutes, and soon the air was filled with the gagging smell formed from the burning of a dragon's body.

Valinor paused for breath, then blew over the body again. Flames engulfed it completely, and soon there was nothing but ashes left. When the last of the flames died away, Arya hurried forwards and gathered up all the ashes in a huge container.

"Well that's done. Thank you you, Valinor." Arya said.

Valinor licked her face happily, and she hugged his neck.

 _It was my pleasure, loved one._

They flew as swiftly as possible from Utgard. They flew south, and slightly angled to right so that they would arrive at Dras'leona and the Varden before continuing on.

Valinor was leading this time, instead of Saphira. The young dragon was filled with a manic energy, and Arya was surprised at is determination as well.

As they flew, Eragon watched the landscapes fly, and he and Saphira conversed.

 _How big do you think the force can be?_

 _It might be at least five hundred men. That is the maximum a force Galbatorix could have possibly stabilized without making us aware of it._

 _I see . . . looks like we are going to have a lot of fighting to do._

 _That it does, it will take a lot of time to clear this mess._

 _Yes, that is true._

 _Saphira, I have been thinking . . ._

 _I know you have, I have felt you all the time._

 _I mean, I think that it was Kialandi who betrayed Vrael's whereabouts to Galbatorix. From what I have got from Vrael, it seems that among the Forsworn, only Kialandi was qualified enough, and she alone knew of it, and its weakness. No one else in the Forsworn, not even Galbatorix knew how to enter this mountain._

 _That is bad . . . I hope Valinor does not find out about this._

 _So do I._

Saphira swerved around Thorn and came on level with Valinor. Thorn growled and licked at Saphira's neck. Saphira grinned and growled back.

 _So tell me . . . how long will it take to reach the Varden?_

 _The rate at which we are going, and if this wind keeps up, then I would say till tomorrow morning. We will reach Dauth by the day after tomorrow, even if we wait at Dras'leona for a while._

 _It will have to do, there is nothing we can do about it._

 _Indeed, we can't. So, what is your plan, Eragon?_

 _I don't have one as of now Saphira, but I think that it is the castle of the city where the bulk of the forces will attack._

 _I am sure you are right, they can get easy hostages._

 _Yes, and they can capture the Lady of the city. Once they do, the defenders won't dare attack them._

 _So . . ._

 _We must keep the Lady safe, or save her when we reach there._

 _I agree, but it will be for you, Arya and Murtagh, to do. I, Thorn and Valinor can't enter the castle. It is just too small!_

 _That it is, for you._

 _Was that a cheek?_

 _Maybe._

 _Fine then, I will lick you from head to toe._

 _What's the worst that it can do? Might give me a couple of rashes, and ruin my clothes. Nothing else!_

 _Is that so?_

 _Is that all you can say, mighty dragon of the Varden?_

 _No, I can pin you to my back and never let you off._

 _Even that is getting rather boring . . . I can always jump off anyway._

 _Oh, I give up!_

 _I win, again . . ._

 _Bah, be silent!_

They flew on for most of the day, stopping only for an hour so that the Riders could stretch their legs and the dragons could eat.

They flew off again, and the Riders ate their food in the saddle. The flew for the entire afternoon, evening, and night without stopping. Their speed, coupled with the fact that there was a steady southward wind, made their progress much faster.

Soon, by the early hours of dawn, the Dras'leona, the Varden and the camp came in view.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87: A Dangerous Decision.

 _Let us land._

 _Certainly._

Saphira glided down to the ground next to Nasuada's tent. Thorn and Valinor landed beside her, and their Riders slid off.

"I hope we can leave soon, we don't have much time to waste." Eragon told them. Arya nodded and hurried off towards the King Dathedr's tent. Murtagh consented and entered the red pavilion. Eragon trotted towards Roran's tent. as he passed the men, he noticed how cheery they were, how happy they were. They were all laughing, or arguing merrily, or just enjoying the cool weather.

Eragon felt a little guilty about having to hide the truth from these good men that their loved ones were in grave danger, but he knew it could no be helped.

He soon arrived, and Roran's guards announced his presence and let him enter.

"Cousin!"

Roran was restless, with a worried face, dark spots under his eyes, which were red. He turned around and immediately grabbed Eragon by the shoulder. Eragon smiled comfortingly and pulled him into a rough embrace.

"We will save them, Roran. Don't worry, I Arya and Murtagh will save Katrina and the others." Eragon told him gently. Roran let of him and looked at Eragon intently.

"I am coming with you, Eragon. I want to assure myself that Katrina is safe, and this is the best way." Roran told him.

Eragon felt a little uneasy at Roran's declaration, but he consented nevertheless, knowing that it would be a big mistake to deny him.

"I wonder how Galbatorix could send all those soldiers past all the scouts, sentries and without even letting us get news about them from the spies?" Roran muttered.

"There are many ways, Roran, but I can't explain them to you now. I must go to Arya and Dathedr. Get ready by then, and reach Saphira at Nasuada's tent." Eragon told him, and trotted off.

He hurried past tents, which suddenly turned from mud brown to forest green, here there a sunrise orange could also be seen. And instead of men, he was running past elves.

As he hurried past, a hand grabbed his and pulled him to the side. Eragon turned around to see Naeivya, and he was frustrated indeed.

"What is it, Naeivya? I am in haste." Eragon told her. He didn't care about being rude, but he disliked Naeivya a lot, since his she was always trying to be a barrier between him and Arya.

Naeivya returned his annoyed look with an apologizing one, "Forgive me, Eragon, but I had to speak to you . . . please listen to me, I am not saying anything against Arya." She pleaded with him as he turned away from her. Eragon ignored her and made to walk away but she grabbed his hand again.

"I am sorry Eragon, I really am . . . . I just wanted to say . . . I can't ask Arya for forgiveness. The way she has treated me, the way we have always been against each other for so many decades is nearly impossible to forget." Naeivya said, and her voice betrayed a hint of regret and guilt. It was all that kept Eragon from retorting angrily. When he remained silent, and did not even give a hint that he had heard her, she continued in an even more desperate voice.

"I just can't Eragon, it would be a blight on my pride and on what I have believed . . . but I bear her no ill will now, please don't be angry on me any more . . . I know you cannot return my love, but cannot we be friends? Just friends?" Naeivya begged him, pulling his hand.

Eragon turned to her, his face impassive. He did not know why she was behaving like this, was her love for him strong enough to make her forget her anger and jealousy on Arya? Was it enough to make her see past her hate? Eragon did not know, but as he stared into the attractive blue eyes of the elf before him, he knew that there was chance for her to forget all her past wrongs just for him. Her desperation was just as Eragon's had been when he had asked Arya for forgiveness after the Agaeti Blodhren.

 _Maybe I should forgive her. At least I will have no more trouble with her . . . and face it, she knows that we cannot be together._

Eragon gazed into her eyes, which were so different than Arya's, then nodded, "Naeivya, I forgive you . . . but please do not try to distance me from Arya again, it will only bring you pain."

Naeivya beamed at him, and her happiness was evident.

"Thank you Eragon, thank you very much. I shall not come between you and Arya again. All I ask for is your friendship, nothing else . . ."

"And you have it, Naeivya alfa-kona."

Eragon gave her an uncertain smile, then took his leave and left. He hurried over to the golden tent that was Lord Dathedr's and entered after the guard granted him entrance.

"I shall send two hundred elves as fast as possible towards Dauth and I shall have them scout the entire perimeter for any more soldiers that Galbatorix may have sent." Dathedr was telling Arya as Eragon entered, "In the meantime, I have decided that Vanir should accompany you. I suppose his help would be welcome."

Arya nodded gratefully, "Yes, Dathedr Konungr, it would."

Eragon greeted the king, who smiled and replied. After a few quick words about their doings, Eragon and Arya left. They were soon joined by Vanir.

"Greetings Shadeslayers, It has been a while." Vanir said.

"Well met, Vanir-vodhr." Eragon replied with a smile. Vanir was a great warrior and skilled in magic. Eragon knew that he would be a powerful ally.

"When did you arrive here Vanir? Of I am not mistaken, you were at Ellesmera when my training was in progress." Arya asked him.

"I arrived at the camp nearly a week past. I couldn't help myself but come here to fight against the evil king. At least I get to add my sword and aid my friends in the great battle that lies ahead." Vanir replied with a shrug.

They hurried back to Nasuada's tent, where Roran was waiting impatiently while Murtagh and Nasuada were arguing about something.

"No, Nasuada you are staying here. This is too dangerous for-"

"Dangerous? I am the leader of the Varden, Murtagh, it is not dangerous for me. Not after all that I have done, not after all those I have slain." Nasuada countered.

Murtagh was evidently furious, "You are not-"

"I am coming Murtagh, and that is my final decision. Now let us leave." Nasuada said.

Arya smiled at Eragon as Murtagh turned around in frustration, then clambered onto Valinor. Nasuada climbed onto Valinor's saddle as well.

Vanir set off towards Thorn and joined Murtagh in the saddle.

Eragon and Roran mounted Saphira.

"Let us go, and hope that Dauth has not yet been captured." Eragon yelled, and the three dragons took off and flew towards the south. Eragon looked back down at the camp and saw Naeivya looking at him, worried. They were soon several miles away, and Naeivya became a hazy figure in the distance. Eragon turned away, and diverted his thoughts.

Why do you think Nasuada has come with us, Eragon?

I don't know Saphira, it might be because she wants to prove that she is not afraid, or she is genuinely concerned for Dauth's safety and thinks it as her responsibility to help them as the Varden's leader.

 _That might be true . . . I don't think it is the former. The latter seems truer._

 _Let us hope Murtagh can concentrate on fighting, instead of just protecting Nasuada._

 _Indeed, and don't go protecting Arya all the time, she can take care of herself._

 _I know she can, but I can't help but let my instincts get the best of me. I would protect you as well, if I could fly . . ._

 _Isn't that comforting?_

 _Thank you._

 _I meant that there is no need to protect me either, it is you who should be protected by me._

 _Well, I feel safe whenever you are with me, because together, we can thwart any one._

 _Indeed, together, we are unstoppable . . ._

They flew, swift as the wind. The southward wind continued and it increased the dragon's speed to a lot more than normal. They flew on, and soon the day began to wear off.

Night also abated, and soon it was morning. The three dragons shone gloriously in the blood red dawn, and Dauth came into view. Roran gripped Eragon tightly as he spotted the city, and Eragon's face grew grave.

 _This is not good._

 _It is not, love-of-my-being. It is terrible._

"Roran put on your armor, quick!" Eragon shouted and began rummaging around for his own.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88: To Battle . . . .

Eragon gaped at the city ahead of him. This was something he had not expected in the least. The main gate of the city had been broken apart, there was no sign of the soldiers of the city or of the Empire near it. Here and there, a building would be on fire, which would spread gradually. The only place which wasn't yet conquered was the palace. Eragon could make out the crimson clad soldiers trying to break open the gate with a ram.

 _Saphira, Thorn, Valinor, head for those soldiers at the palace. Teach them the fury of the dragons._

 _We will!_ All the dragons replied and roared in unison. They sped towards the palace's main gate, fire erupting from their maws. The soldier yelled in fright and cowered, but they were engulfed in the three raging infernos of different colors. Painless or not, Eragon was sure that they would not survive such heat.

 _Land behind the gate, I-_

He broke off because at that moment the gate had been blasted to pieces by something. Eragon eyed the wreckage interestedly as long as Saphira was flying around it.

 _They must have placed a spell on it, which they must have ignited it from a distance. A good tactic!_

 _That is bad . . . we are fortunate that it wasn't that strong. Otherwise even the walls would have broken off._

 _You better land behind the broken gate and defend it . . . Hellfire! Those soldiers are already inside the palace. Hurry Saphira!_

Saphira growled in response and all three dragons dived towards the palace. The door to the palace was broken apart easily, and Eragon knew that it was a magician responsible.

But for all their speed, the dragons were too late. Dozens of soldiers had already entered the palace, and Eragon knew that the magician or magicians were with them.

The dragons landed just in front of the broken door. The soldiers yelled in fright and backed off, but they could not escape the ferocious dragons. All the men, that were nearby, were killed. Those who tried to shoot arrows at the dragons fell to the ground, dead, when their battle clad Riders worked magic. It took some time, because they had to circumvent several wards.

 _We must get inside, you three keep the bulk of the soldiers from enterring the castle, and the rest of us will enter._

 _Agreed!_ All the three dragons said in reply.

Eragon slid off Saphira after a few minutes, as did all their companions. Eragon and Roran were the first to enter the door, followed by Arya and Vanir. Murtagh and Nasuada were at the last.

They passed through a long chamber which had several paintings on its walls. But after the chamber, they finally got to a open room. The room had several corridors leading from it, but Eragon knew that the soldiers weren't in all of them. They had gone straight, and there only a few choices now.

"Roran, calm down! Don't be in such haste, you could get yourself killed." Eragon told him, but Roran threw him a furious look, which Eragon recoiled from, in spite of himself. He had gotten the habit ever since childhood of getting away from Roran whenever he gave Eragon such a look, which usually meant that his cousin was going to get violent.

"No! I won't calm down, my wife is in danger, and I am going to save her, Eragon. I don't care for what you say." Roran shouted at him and ran down the corridor to the right. Eragon winced and scowled heavily, but knew his cousin was heading for Katrina and that he wouldn't appreciate any interference in his decision now.

"Please," Eragon said, turning to Vanir. "Go with him, he will need your help."

Vanir nodded and sprinted off, sword drawn. Eragon and the others drew their own weapons, and Nasuada pointed, "There, I can see the soldiers."

Murtagh turned, and shouted, "Nasuada, wait!" But Nasuada ran towards the soldiers. Murtagh hurried after her worriedly, leaving Eragon and Arya. They looked at each other quizzically, then shrugged.

"What now? Should we go and help Murtagh, or Roran, or should we go somewhere else?" Eragon asked and pointed Brisingr at the door ahead. Arya turned to the door and nodded, "Let us go our own way, Roran and Murtagh can fend for themselves . . ."

Eragon walked towards the door and kicked it open. Ahead of them was a narrow corridor, at the end of which was a wide and long room that, Eragon thought, must have been a banquet hall. The tables had been upturned, the chairs lay broken. Here and there were bodies of soldiers, children and a few women. Eragon clenched his teeth and his fingers tightened around Brisingr's hilt as he beheld the death of the innocent boys, girls and their mothers who had tried to protect them. Galbatorix's soldiers had slain them all.

 _He won't get away with this . . . The time for hiding and fighting is done. The time for action has come._

 _Indeed it has, Eragon._

With a mighty yell, Eragon sprinted forwards, towards the end of the hall. The large door there opened up to a courtyard where the men of the city were trying to hold off the soldiers.

Eragon dashed past the open door, Arya just behind him. The crimson clad soldiers had their backs to Eragon and Arya, though they had been alerted by Eragon's yell. There were dozens of soldiers, and only five of the defenders.

Half the soldiers turned to face Eragon and Arya, their voice booming with manic laughter. Eragon felt a surge of rage as he charged forwards, Brisingr ready. Next to him, Arya also charged at the men, Yawe raised.

He slashed at the neck of the first man, and a head fell to the ground as Brisingr cut it off. Yawe embedded itself into one's heart. Eragon ducked under three slashes, then jumped upright and pierced the head of a soldier. The man's brains could be seen coming out from the other side of his head, but Eragon ignored the disgusting scene and pulled back his sword.

Arya kicked a man on his chest as he tried to attack Eragon. The man fell back, then stood up and charged again. Eragon turned just in time to parry a blow that would have injured him severely.

 _Eragon, take my right flank. I will take care of the left._

 _As you will, my mate._

 _Hurry!_

Eragon flipped to the side, and Arya jumped to his position instead. They stood back-to-back, and fought. Eragon blocked three swords, and then pushed them aside. With a formidable swing, he cut off the heads of those three attackers. Turning around, he deflected a blow that would have struck Arya's side, then cleaved off the man's helm.

 _How is everything going on, Saphira?_

 _We are doing well, Eragon._ Three voices replied. Eragon winced in surprise, then frowned as he parried a sword.

 _You have melded your minds? Very good._

 _Thank you._

Arya struck at a man's chest, and the man fell to the ground, dead. Her sword whistled around in an arc and blocked another blow. She stabbed the man's chest, then goaded the nose of a soldier who jabbed at Eragon's back. Beginning to get furious, she thrust her sword forwards, and the man jumped back to avoid it. She pulled Yawe back and yelled, "Water, surround me and my mate." In the ancient language.

There was a sound of crashing waves and the soldiers were thrown back with the force of the water that erupted form the last elvish rider's palm. There was an astounding drain on her strength, and she grabbed Eragon's shoulder for support. Arya panted, and she knew why. The soldiers had fought with several wards around them, and she had not made the magic as a process. That is why the magic drained her strength until it had been strong enough to overcome the wards. A lot of energy had already been taken at the beginning to condense the water vapor in the air around them to get that much water. Arya was fortunate that the weather was not cool and dry yet, but in between, when it rained a lot.

"I will take it on from here." Eragon whispered and roared, "Kveykva."

Sapphire blue lightning flew forth from his silver hand, the struck each and every soldier in turn. They were all killed as they were drenched, since water only signified the damage done by the electricity.

Eragon took one more look around to ensure that all the soldiers were dead, then turned to Arya, who leaning onto him. She gasped for breath and he embraced her carefully. She laid her head on his shoulder and Eragon almost lifted her off her feet.

"There was no need to do that Arya, you saw the amount of wards around them. And we still haven't found the magicians . . . are you alright?" Eragon asked as she closed her eyes.

"I feel . . . faint." Arya muttered under her breath, though Eragon heard her.

"Here." Eragon said and gave her the last of what was left in Aren. He had depleted most of it in the battle of Dras'leona, and also when he had been fending off the fakes.

Arya's eyes snapped open and she stared straight at Eragon. Her eyes first bored into his, then they looked around his face, and finally returned to his eyes again.

"You have changed Eragon, your face, I mean. It seems much more elf like than before. Anyone would mistake you for an elf now, other than those who knew you before. But this . . . this was unexpected." Arya said.

Eragon grinned and kissed her. She kissed him back cheerfully but they broke apart as they heard a shriek of pain from a woman and a yell of rage.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89: Man and Elf

Roran dashed past the many rooms along the corridor. He had to get to Katrina, he had to save her and he was not going to let anything stop him. Her life was once again in danger, and this time it was within his power to try and save her.

The elf, Vanir, was next to him and he had a smile on his face. Roran continued to sprint, even though his breath began to come in short gasps, and sweat began to bead his forehead and the underside of his arms.

"You are different than Eragon was." Vanir commented, and Roran raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are different than him, he was rather weak then and quite persistent. You, on the other hand, don't have any of those qualities. You are strong, brave and have gone past persistence, you have an iron will rarely seen in humans . . . . You are a great man, Stronghammer." Vanir praised.

Roran nodded at him, then continued to run. He stopped eventually because he was unsure of the route he had to take next and because he was exhausted. He bent down and panted for a while, then straightened up and looked around.

The corridor went in five different ways here, and he worked through his memory furiously to find out where to go next. He turned form side to side, then spotted a leathered shoe disappearing around the corner. As he began to turn away a painting on the wall of the corridor caught his eyes. It showed a dark battle field, with two different armies charging towards each other, and in the air were four Dragons. Against them were fourteen others.

This caught his eye and he immediately remembered that Gertrude had chosen those rooms for the villagers of Carvahall when he had been here last time, before the battle of Burning Plains. As he trotted down the corridor, another shock sent chills to his arms and legs.

This was the same corridor where he had spotted the soldier.

"Oh no, the have gone after Katrina. Please, master elf, we must save her." Roran told Vanir. He nodded and held his sword at the ready, then ran ahead of Roran. Roran followed determinedly. They turned around a corner, then both of them jumped back.

Ahead of them were a dozen soldiers, and they were hammering on the door to Katrina's room.

"Open up, sissy, we know you are there. Once we have you, that Shadeslayer's cousin will give up to us. Victory will be Galbatorix's then, as it is." A solider shouted and kicked the door hard.

"Go away, toothless cowards! You shall not have me, and I am sure, Roran will come and save me today. He shall slay you all, and I shall be reunited with him." Katrina's brave voice answered from within.

Roran grit his teeth in rage. His face turned a deep shade of red, and his ears turned darker. Vanir placed a hand on his shoulder, and Roran nodded at him. Hammer and shield ready, Roran yelled, "Leave her alone and fight her husband! Or are you not man enough?"

The soldiers turned around with a jolt, then they sneered and brandished their weapons. Two of them did not wield weapons at all, and but they had long daggers belted to their waists. They raised their hands, and Roran knew that they were spell casters. With a curse, he charged at them, but Vanir stood in the same place. The magician's look of amusement vanished and they frowned deeply, just as Roran reached them. With a snarl, he swung at the first man, who parried the blow with his sword. Roran instinctively raised his left arm and blocked the blow with his shield.

Enraged, he bashed the man's chest, then killed with a finished blow at the back of his head. Just at that moment, one of the spell casters fell to the ground. The other's frown turned into a venomous scowl and lines appeared on his forehead. His veins became prominent on his arms. His face, and what was visible of his skin, began to grow pale.

Four more men charged at Roran, and he jumped to the side to avoid two slashes. He blocked a blow with his shield and smashed his hammer onto the stomach of the fourth man. Manic laughter boomed across the corridor, but stopped abruptly as the person's skull was split open.

The second magician also crumbled to the ground, but he pointed his hand at the door to Katrina's room just before he was killed by Vanir.

There was a colossal blast and all the men, including Roran, were thrown off their feet. They landed several yards away, and when he stood up, Roran swore.

The door had been broken apart.

Vanir ran towards the soldiers as they made to enter the room. But to their, Roran's and Vanir's surprise, four men, of the city, ran out from inside the room. Behind them, Gertrude drew a knife and stood in front of Katrina, who was lying on the bed.

"Roran!" She said, relieved.

"I am coming, stay there." Roran replied and ran at the soldiers. There were only eight of them remaining, and they formed a tight circle. Roran swung mightily at a man's chest. There was a sound of smashing bones and the man fell to the ground, though he was not dead. Swearing, Roran smashed his head. From the right hand side, Vanir loped off a head with lightning speed. Right ahead, the four men attacked the remaining six.

Roran parried a blow with the hammer, blocked another blow with his shield. He retaliated with an upward thrust, which the man blocked with his own shield. Cursing, Roran parried another blow with his hammer before he smashed his shield onto the man's face. The man fell to the ground, and Roran beheaded him as he sliced his neck with the edge of his shield.

Vanir pierced the heart of another man, deflected a blow, retaliated with a stab and took another life. Two of the defenders were killed, and the remaining one soldier broke free of Roran and the others. He sprinted into Katrina's room, pushed Gertrude aside as she tried to stop him and placed his sword over Katrina's womb just as Vanir and Roran began to hurry forwards.

"Katrina!" Roran yelled, but the man smirked.

"If our mission is to fail, and I am to die, then I shall ensure that this woman passes into the void with me. May your corpses lie rotten forever!" He cursed and he plunged his sword downwards.

Roran knew that he had to do something to save his wife, and he immediately knew what. He swung his right arm sideways, then brought it back with all his strength and speed. He let go of the hammer that he held in that hand, and it whistled through the air the struck the soldier straight on his head just as his sword was an inch from Katrina's body. She grabbed the sword just in time so that it would not pierce her and gaped, astonished, at her own speed.

Roran hurried to his wife's side, threw away the bloody sword that she held and grabbed her arms in his own.

"You are alright, that is all I dared hope for . . . My love you are alright!" Roran said, sighing in relief. Katrina's eyes were still wide, then they softened and she gave him a small smile.

"I knew you would come to save me, that was all that kept me from surrendering." Katrina told him and he leaned forward to kiss her, but . . .

There was a shriek of pain from a woman, and a roar of rage. Roran jumped back and looked around. Vanir also started, as did the remaining two men. Gertrude got to her feet, swearing in such a way that Roran and the other men were impressed.

"What was that?" Roran asked, still holding Katrina's hand in his own.

"I don't know, but it sounded like a woman screaming, and a furious man . . ."


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90: Rage and Misery Return . . .

Murtagh ran after Nasuada as they sped past rooms after rooms. They were chasing soldiers who were right ahead, and Murtagh was annoyed, though he refrained from calling her out loud because it would alert the Empire's men of them.

 _Nasuada slow down, let me catch up._

 _No, they will get away, you can keep chasing me as I keep chasing them. You will get in time to help me anyway._

 _. . . . I suppose you are right._

Murtagh continued to sprint after her, and she trailed after the soldiers. They continued to give them a hard chase, and the soldiers continued to run, turning left or right, now and again.

 _How goes the fighting, partner-of-my-mind?_

Murtagh blinked twice because three voices had sounded in his head. They were Thorn's, Saphira's and Valinor's. He understood that they had melded their minds.

 _I haven't even started yet, Thorn. I and Nasuada are just chasing the soldiers._

 _Very well, we are really enjoying ourselves, killing all these soldiers, but we think that there are less of them left._

 _Something to hope for, indeed._

 _What a kill joy!  
_  
They ran for some more time, and soon Murtagh saw the entrance to a courtyard ahead of them. It was a small door, made for servants to move in and out, but the soldiers could use it now for getting everywhere in the palace.

There were about two dozen soldiers, and Murtagh was sure that at a least one of them was a magician. If it was, then he would need to use all the power at his disposal. He, Eragon and Arya had decided o not use the eldunari unless there was no other choice, and it would be especially risky for them to do so if Murtagh contacted since he had forced them to lend him their strength when he had been a captive of Galbatorix.

Murtagh chased after Nasuada, even faster now, since he had decided to catch up with her. His speed increased as he finished reciting the spell that would give him elven speed and strength. He was careful to make sure that the spell took energy from Zar'roc and from his ring, which he had named 'Hjarta'.

He began to get closer and closer to Nasuada, but the soldiers passed out of their view when they entered the courtyard. Nasuada also entered after them, Murtagh almost at her heels. What he saw next left him frustrated.

The courtyard was lavishly decorated, with pillars all around the square, paved ground that bordered the courtyard. The courtyard itself was covered with grass, broken benches, several trees which Murtagh didn't care to identify, and in the centre was a statue of a woman in a beautiful dress, smelling a delicately carved, blue rose. The statue was intact, fortunately.

There, ahead of them, in the centre of the courtyard, were three children. Two little girls who seemed to be about five and six years of age, were clinging frightfully to an older boy who seemed to be about fourteen years of age. The soldiers were sneering at him but the boy didn't betray a hint of fear.

"So kid, do you think you can kill all of us alone, without weapons?" The soldier nearest to him asked, smirking as he raised his broadsword.

The boy's lips twitched in disgust, "No, I knew you people were blockheads, but did you really think I would be like you?"

Several of the soldiers laughed at his reply, and the lead soldier raised his sword furiously. The boy wrapped his arms around the girls protectively, and the soldier sneered evilly as he swung his sword, but . . .

The lead soldier gulped and convulsed, because a dagger was protruding from his chest. He fell to the ground, dead, and Murtagh saw that the dagger had a jeweled handle. It had been thrown by Nasuada, and she had such an expression on her face that made even Murtagh shiver and turn away.

"Cowards! Fight someone who can fight back, not defenseless children not even half your-"

She faltered and the rest of her sentence was lost in what she saw next, because it left her and Murtagh astounded. The boy had scooped down and grabbed the broadsword, that the soldier had dropped. Straightening up, he slashed the sword into a man's chest, then skillfully swung it upwards and loped of a head.

The girls had screamed at the sight of the blood and the headless body and they ran away. The boy swore mildly, and began to follow, still holding the sword. The soldiers first looked at the kids, then at Nasuada and Murtagh. Some of them looked frightened at the sight of the Rider, even more at Nasuada's look, others seemed surprised, and the rest showed arrogant grins.

"So, Murtagh the Rider," A weaponless soldier began, "And Nasuada, Leader of the Varden," The boy stopped in his tracks, "Have come to save these people. Very nice, your blood shall also stain the heather then, as have so many others."

Nasuada brandished her sword furiously, "It is you who are going to pay, and I am going to kill you for what you have done. You die NOW!" Nasuada finished with a yell and charged at the soldiers. Murtagh swore mightily and followed her.

The boy looked at Nasuada and Murtagh, then ran at the soldiers as well. None of the men noticed him advancing from behind.

The soldiers shouted curses at the pair, but two of them fell silent as Nasuada killed them. Murtagh reached her in time to block a blow that would have surely killed her, then he parried a sword and beheaded a man. Nasuada slashed wildly at the soldiers and several of them were wounded or killed. Murtagh jumped to the side, avoiding a pair of edges that would have decapitated him, and a sword bounced of his greave.

The boy, on the other side, stabbed a soldier in the heart and jumped away. A soldier turned to face him, but the boy easily killed the man as he was not prepared. Grabbing a shield from the ground, the boy blocked a blow, then jabbed the soldier on his chest. Then man jumped back and swung at the boy, but the blow was deflected by the shield. The boy snarled and embedded metal into intestines.

 _Nasuada, calm down, you would have been killed now if not for me._

 _Stop lecturing me, Murtagh. I know the difference between right and wrong._

 _I know you do, but-_

 _Enough, I am trying to concentrate!_

 _Okay . . . we can talk later, my love._

Murtagh blocked a blow easily, and ended the attacker's life with a quick thrust. There were only a dozen soldiers left now, and Murtagh remained very close to Nasuada so that he could protect her. He batted a sword aside, and Zar'roc pierced the man's heart as if it were made of bread.

 _Sorry Murtagh, I should not have said that._

 _It is fine, I know you were angry to see all these people suffering. There is no need to ask for forgiveness._

 _You are so- AH!_

Murtagh's neck cricked as his face snapped to Nasuada. And what he saw was worse than he could have imagined. A blade had gashed Nasuada's stomach, and the wound was extremely deep. It was bleeding profusely, and Nasuada placed an arm over it.

 _Nasuada!_

 _Murtagh . . . Murtagh… I-_

Nasuada screamed in pain, and Murtagh yelled his rage because a soldier had kicked her. The soldiers inched away from Murtagh as he looked at them, fire in his eyes, rage in his mind and Misery in his hand.

"You will pay for that. You will all DIE!" Murtagh shouted and lunged forward with Zar'roc. The sword sliced apart a neck, and a sword bounced off his chest plate. Murtagh recklessly swung his sword again, and this time it cleaved a head into half.

He was enraged, he was desperate and he was powerful. All three together are too formidable to be able contain a man's control. Murtagh had himself under his anger's will now, and the only thing on his mind was death.

 _Murtagh, what is happening?_ Thorn asked. The dragons had not melded their minds any more, but Murtagh didn't notice it.

 _I will kill them! I will kill them all for what they have to done to Nasuada._

 _Murtagh-_

 _Leave me alone, Thorn!_

He roared in rage again, and Zar'roc indeed became true to its name. Murtagh thrust his sword and pierced a man through his nose. He pulled back his sword as two more blows bounced off his brilliant armor.

The boy killed another three men, and now there were only four men left. Murtagh easily cut them into two, and the boy sliced off their heads. Whirling around, Murtagh swung at the boy's neck . . .

CLANG!

"I am not a soldier, Rider." The boy said calmly as the crimson sword clashed his. Murtagh ignored him and turned to Nasuada. He ran to her as she grimaced painfully.

"M-M-Murtagh . . ." She gasped, and Murtagh hurriedly grabbed her arms in his own as he settled down next to her.

"You are going to be alright, Nasuada." Murtagh said frantically as hey eyes began to slid out of focus and her gaze wavered.

He pointed his palm at the wound and began reciting in the magical language. Under his ruby red, shimmering palm, Nasuada's skin knotted together, and she slowly healed. Murtagh gasped as his strength decreased alarmingly and he began to pant. He stopped regretfully when he understood that he would not be able to heal the wound. He was too weak to heal it. He knew that there was nothing he could do now, and that Eragon was the only one who could save her.

 _Thorn, have Saphira call Eragon to me immediately. Nasuada is dying!_

 _As you wish . . ._

 _And, Thorn . . . I am sorry I said that. I was blinded by anger, and . . . I lost control of myself._

 _I understand, it happens at times._

 _Thank you._

 _Eragon is on his way, he will be there in a few minutes._

Nasuada groaned, then was silent as a measure of relief raced through her body as the pain slowly reduced, due to Murtagh's healing. Murtagh looked at her tenderly, then bent down and kissed her. He steadily fueled energy into her so that she would remain alive.

"You were reckless . . ." Murtagh told her, but she smiled weakly.

"Y-You were with me."

Murtagh remained next to her, waiting for his brother to come.

 _Murtagh, what has happened?_ A worried voice said, which Murtagh recognized as Eragon's.

 _There were too many soldiers, I wasn't able to keep Nasuada from getting hurt. She has been severely injured Eragon, I need your help._

 _I am almost there._


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91: Ephian, and Another Promotion.

Eragon ran past the pillars of the huge balcony. He and Arya had taken a short-cut from the next floor so that they could reach Murtagh.

"What do you think has happened to her?" Arya muttered.

"I don't know, but Murtagh said that she was injured severely." Eragon replied.

They ran, passing pots, trees, benches and corpses. The day was bright, pleasantly cool and cloudy. A dragon roared, and Eragon knew it was Valinor.

They reached the other side of the vast balcony, and gazed down. There was a courtyard below them, covered with grass, in the centre of which was fountain, and had trees of apple, peach and other such fruits. Many dead soldiers lay around the fountain, in the centre of the dead soldiers was Murtagh, kneeling next to Nasuada. A boy with a bloody sword was standing a little away from the couple, and was staring at Murtagh impassively.

Eragon vaulted over the low wall, and landed on nimbly on his feet. Next to him, Arya fell to the ground and rolled to reduce the impact. Her armor was noiseless.

Murtagh sighed in relief as Eragon came to his side. He studied Nasuada's wound for several minutes, then swore at the top of his voice before saying, "This is not good! Not at all! A wound like this cannot be healed by magic, it goes past all the spells of healing that we know. I might be able to find out how to, but I'd rather not risk because it could cause more pain than it would alleviate. The only remedy is time, and rest. I will do what I can, but then you have to be bedridden for at least a couple of weeks."

Murtagh was wide-eyed, as was Nasuada, "But . . . she can't lead the Varden then!"

"It can't be helped, Murtagh." Eragon said. He placed a hand over the wound and muttered a long spell. Energy ebbed out of him, but he didn't ask Arya or Saphira for more because he was sure he could provide it himself. When he was done, the wound knotted back together and sealed. Nasuada grimaced once or twice, and her eyebrows lowered in a frown. Lines appeared on her forehead as she resisted the temptation to itch and scratch her skin.

"It may not appear like a wound now, but it will be very painful if you move around too much. Murtagh, you better levitate her back to the dragons." Eragon told him. Murtagh nodded but Nasuada said, "What of the Varden? I am their leader. They can't be left leaderless. This is a very bad predicament . . . I will have to place someone else as the leader, but . . . I know."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow, "Who? Eragon?"

Nasuada smiled, "A fair guess, but no. You will find out later."

Murtagh nodded, Eragon and Arya turned to the boy who walked over to them.

"What is your name, child?" Eragon asked.

The boy gazed at him intently. His pupils were jet black, as were his hair. His bare arms were knotted with hard muscles, result of years of training and exercise. His tunic was grey, his leggings were night-blue.

"I am Ephian, son of Jormundur." The boy said, staring at Eragon.

Nasuada looked at him in surprise, Murtagh also turned around, Eragon just stared back and Arya smiled. Eragon had, again, expected him to be Jormundur's sin. How? He himself did not know.

"Nice to meet you. You have been well trained, and I thank you for helping my companions. They would have been hard-pressed to defeat the soldiers if not for you." Eragon told him. Ephian smiled, "I don't think so, sir, he" He pointed at Murtagh, "He defeated all of them in such a spectacular way, I was left wide eyed."

Murtagh grinned at him, and Eragon smiled.

 _Eragon, the soldiers are retreating._

 _Chase them, Saphira, and finish off all of them, only then can the city be safe._

 _Aye, Eragon._

 _Or . . . do what you feel is right._

 _D-Did you just say that?_

 _Yes, love-of-my-being, I just said that._

 _You are changing then._

"Sir . . . do you know where my father is? It has been so long since I saw him, and he hasn't contacted me or my mother either." Ephian asked, and his voice was low. Eragon knew that he must have felt hurt and sad that his father had not talked to him in a while.

"I am sorry Ephian . . . but he… I wish it was not I who had to bring this grave news to you but . . . he is no more." Eragon told him and bowed his head. The boy jumped, shocked. He looked at Eragon, then at Arya, Murtagh, and finally Nasuada before saying, "H-How? Wh-Who?"

Eragon looked at him sadly, "The Black Hand killed him. It was Stronghammer who avenged Jormundur. He is now the second-in-command." Ephian was silent for a while, but Eragon could sense hopelessness and grief in him. The boy had not been trained in guarding his mind. He was worried about his mother, who would care for her now? And he was worried about himself. Then, another thought came to his mind.

"B-but then, why haven't I heard of this yet?" Ephian asked, staring at Eragon with glistening eyes.

"I don't know, I haven't been with the Varden for a few weeks, which is why I do not have an explanation. Ask Nasuada." Eragon turned to Nasuada, who seemed pained indeed.

"W-Why didn't you tell us, my Lady?" Ephian asked, his voice stammering and tears in his eyes.

Nasuada closed her eyes, "Because things would get out of control then. Had news of Jormundur's death reached you, there would have been complete turmoil. People would have thought that they were not safe with us, and they would have panicked. That would have been catastrophic . . ."

"You had no right to hide that from me. He was my father; I and my mother had to know of his death. How could you?" Ephian said, tears flowing down his eyes. Eragon was numbed by the boy's grief, and he gently wrapped a comforting arm around the Ephian's shoulder. Ephian did not cry, but he was still pained, something which Eragon did not fail to notice. Everything was quiet for a few minutes.

"I am sorry, Ephian, but this is how things are. It can't be helped now." Nasuada told him. There was silence for a while, while Ephian stared at the sky above. His face was unreadable, his eyes out of focus. But he was still staring at the silver clouds. Then, without warning . . .

"Father!" Ephian roared and buried his face in his arms. Eragon pulled him into an embrace, patting him on the back.

"There, there, Ephian. Things will be better soon . . . Let it all out, you will feel better once you do." Eragon told him.

The group stood there for a while. After several minutes, they were joined by Roran and Vanir. Arya, at Eragon's request, checked the entire palace with her mind for any remaining soldiers. Ephian stopped crying after a while, and he wordlessly left Eragon and walked a little away from them.

"It seems that the entire city is here, underground. The soldiers did not know of it, and they were pointlessly searching the palace. The people of Dauth have been strangely fortunate. And there are no more soldiers in the palace." Arya concluded.

Roran and Vanir reached up to them, "Katrina is safe, I saved her . . . what's with him?" Roran pointed at Ephian.

Eragon looked at Ephian, who was standing away from them, staring at the cloudy, dark sky, "He is Jormundur's son, Roran. He just learned of . . ." Eragon stopped talking as Roran nodded slowly to show that he understood.

"Roran?" Nasuada said in a small voice. Roran turned to her with a questioning look. Nasuada had a gleam in her eye, and a smile on her face, the same one which Eragon had seen on her when she had asked him to make a speech to the Varden after he and Arya had returned.

"Roran, you will have to take my place as the leader of the Varden? . . ." Nasuada said, and grimaced in pain. Murtagh looked at her concernedly, but she continued, "You are the only who can do this. You know how to unite people who were otherwise distant, you have the skill and capacity and talent just perfect for leadership . . . Please, accept." Nasuada said, and Roran jumped back as if she had tried to stab him. His face showed complete disbelief.

"M-Me? The Leader of the Varden! That would be preposterous. Everyone would be against it, especially the Council of Elders-"

"Those people are a score of warty hags!" Ephian said suddenly. Roran looked at him in surprise, "I thank you, Stronghammer, for avenging my father . . ." Ephian told Roran, giving him a sad smile, "And I shall support you leadership with my life. You are right to take Lady Nasuada's place."

Roran looked utterly flabbergasted, something which made Eragon grin. His cousin had only once before shown such an expression, and that was when Eragon had managed to wrestle him to the ground and force him to yield.

"Roran, you know you are right for this post, just give it a shot, why don't you?" Eragon asked him annoyingly.

Roran looked around helplessly, then dipped his head.

"Face it, brother, you are better than the rest of us." Murtagh added with a chuckle.

Roran threw a glare at him and Eragon, then nodded, "Aye, Nasuada, I will."


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92: A Grave Matter

The bright-sailing-sun was low over the horizon as they flew as fast as they could. His green scales brilliantly reflected the sunlight, and his wings beat against the air, keeping him airborne.

It had a couple of days after the rescue at Dauth, and they were on their way back to the Varden.

On him were loved-caring-partner-Arya and fretting-arguing-boring-leader-Nasuada.

Next to him were sister-teacher-loving-Saphira, and brother-companion-stupid-Thorn.

 _Gentle down a bit, Valinor, Nasuada's wound will begin aching again._

 _Sorry . . ._

 _It is alright, my great dragon._

Valinor then took to gliding more than flapping his wings, so that Nasuada wouldn't be in pain again.

For the last few weeks, something odd had been on his mind. He hadn't discussed it with Arya, since she had been busy in Ellesmera, and he had been rather preoccupied with what he had learnt in Utgard about his parentage. But now, he had calmed down and his thoughts had returned to what they had been before.

Arya had been right, as always. He needed a mate. He needed someone whom he could mate, and share his sorrows, his grief and his happiness with. He needed someone whom he could love. But there was no one for him. Saphira was the last female dragon in Alagaesia, and he had never seen her as someone he would mate. She had been a kind of terror to him in the beginning, after which she had been like a mother and now she was a like a sister. She had never struck Valinor as a dragon whom he would mate. She was too ferocious for his liking anyway.

He wanted someone who would love him, much like Saphira and Thorn. He didn't know what to do now, and was in despair that there was no solution to his predicament.

There was one fact that he hoped for, and that was that there were dragon eggs surviving after the Fall. But that was untrue, and he knew it. He, Saphira and Thorn were the last, along with Shruikan.

His father had been alive when he had been Galbatorix's captive. Another thought had been eating the peace of his mind, though he had suppressed it so that it would not disturb Arya. But now, he couldn't help himself.

 _Why didn't he try to save me?_

 _Valinor?_

 _Arya, why didn't my father try to save me even though he knew I was a captive of Galbatorix's?_

 _. . . . He couldn't._

 _Why?_

 _Because he was crippled, he would never have succeeded in defeating Shruikan. . . . He died before you could be saved._

 _Who killed him?_

Arya didn't reply, and Valinor grew eager and furious.

 _Arya, please tell me, who killed him?_

 _I-It was Galbatorix, Valinor. He killed Glaedr, through Thorn. Thorn and Murtagh did their best to resist him, but they couldn't._

 _Thorn killed him? O-Our Thorn?_

 _Not intentionally, but yes Valinor, it was his body that did it, even though-_

 _How . . . HOW?  
_  
Valinor lost control of himself, unable to contain his anger.

He gave a ferocious roar and turned his head to face Thorn. Everyone else stared at him in surprise, but he did not care. It was the time to learn the complete truth, and he was not going to be denied now.

He swerved to the side, ignoring Arya's protests, and stopped just in front of Thorn. The red dragon eyed him curiously with his vermillion eyes, and Valinor stared back. The dragon blinked and contacted him, and Valinor let him in. Thorn recoiled as he felt all the anger in Valinor, then came ahead anyway.

 _Valinor, stop acting like a-_

 _Did you kill my father?_

Thorn stared at him for a while, stunned, then he yelped and turned to Saphira. Even her eyes showed equal surprise.

 _Valinor-_

 _Be silent Saphira, this is between me and Thorn . . . Tell me, did you kill my father?_

 _I didn't want to kill him, but I didn't have a say in the matter Valinor. Galbatorix was controlling my body, and it was because of him that I was forced to kill Glaedr. I never intended to._

 _. . . Why didn't you tell me?_

 _Because there was no need to hurt you unnecessarily._

 _I love you like a brother, Thorn, and you hide something as important as this from me?_

 _It was not just my decision, but Saphira's as well. She asked me to be silent on that matter._

 _Why, Saphira?_ Valinor turned to the sapphire blue dragoness whom he respected so much, and was ready to obey to his death. But all his faith had vanished now. Now, the only one he cared for was Arya because she was his Rider, no one else.

 _Valinor, I am not going to answer any of your questions unless and until you let go of your anger. Am I understood?_

 _No! Tell me now!_

 _I won't, and I expect you to do as I say. Getting angry will not solve this, you must calm down, otherwise you will make a mistake that you will regret later on._

 _Oh, shut up! I am not going to do anything, all I want is answers to my questions. I have been a youngling long enough, now I think it is about time I show you that even I am a dragon. And I will be as old as you soon, given another month and a half, what have you to say to that?_

 _Only that as long as there is anger in you mind, none of you questions are going to be answered. If I refuse, what will you do? Fight me? Your own teacher? Someone who loves you like a sister?_

 _. . . . No, I wouldn't._

 _Then let us continue with our journey, all your question will be answered after your anger and hatred has abated . . . I am doing this for your own good, Valinor, you must understand that._

 _Of course, you are always right._

 _Valinor, stop being a fool, what has got into you?_

 _You won't understand Saphira, you don't what it feels like to know that you father's murderer is just next to you and that you love him more than yourself._

 _Thorn is not a murderer! I don't want to hear another word against him, hatchling, is it clear?_

 _As clear as my scales._

 _Very well, apologize to Thorn._

 _What?_

 _I said, apologize to Thorn._

 _Why?_

 _Because you were mistaken when you accused him for no reason, I am sure you have given him much pain as it is. You will have your answers in good time, but until then, understand that Thorn was forced to do what he did, and that he never intended or desired to kill your father. He was fleeing away from him, to save himself and your father as well, but Galbatorix took control of him. Has that gone into your head?_

 _. . . . It has._

 _Good, now, will you apologize to Thorn?_

 _Yes, Saphira, I will . . . I-I apologize to you as well._

 _Very well, now just do as I asked._

Guilt and regret bubbled in Valinor, and he felt ashamed of himself now. He knew he shouldn't have needlessly accused Thorn, and he was sorry for it. This was worse than he could imagine.

But then, a vast consciousness, filled and thrumming with knowledge and power, contacted him. It was Eragon. Valinor let him, and he was surprised as it was. He was the youngest in their group, and it seemed that Eragon was the eldest, though he was younger in age than both Arya and Murtagh.

 _There is no need to feel regret, Valinor. We knew that you had to be answered someday, and this was much better than what I dared hope for. I thought that you would attack Thorn, and that Saphira would have to pin you to the ground._

 _Thank you . . ._

 _You are welcome, and you don't need to be embarrassed while asking for forgiveness. Look at me, I am an example. I wasn't ashamed of asking Arya and Saphira to forgive me. I accepted my mistake, and I confessed it to them._

 _But-_

 _But I am different, yes, and so are they. No one is the same in this world, all have their differences. It depends on how well you can adapt to these differences from person to person, so that you can be liked by all._

 _I understand . . ._

 _Good._

Valinor flapped lightly and turned to Thorn, who did look rather sad. Valinor flew close to him and brushed his face against the red dragon's.

 _I am sorry, Thorn, I should not have said that . . . Will you forgive me? Please?_

 _. . . . I do . . . and I am grateful you didn't become violent, and that you didn't accuse me anymore. It is painful, as it is._

 _I really am sorry, brother._

Thorn gaped at him, and Valinor blinked.

 _It is fine, brother._

Valinor growled happily, and soon the three dragons returned to their original course northward. They were hoping that they would reach the Varden by tonight, or tomorrow morning.

Valinor glided ahead of the others, and to his left hand side, Saphira and Thorn followed. He could sense frustration in Arya, and he hastened to apologize.

 _Don't you say a word!_ Arya said, forestalling him before he could say a single thing.

 _Please?_

 _No!_

 _I now know what it would feel like if I really did have a mother. At least she wouldn't have been so formidable!_

 _Be silent!_

 _Okay then, I will lick your hide instead._

 _Leave well enough alone._

 _Then will you jump off me?_

 _Valinor!_

 _Yes?_

 _OH!_

 _Sorry Arya I-_

 _Don't you know anything called self-control?_

 _. . . . Maybe I don't._

 _You better have it then, I won't tolerate anything like this again._

 _I know you won't . . . I won't repeat it. I just lost myself in my anger._

 _You always do._

 _I will be more careful from next time._

 _. . . You must have more control over yourself, Valinor._

 _I will._

 _. . . . . Well, then I forgive you. But don't do anything like this again._

 _Thank you, loved one._


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93: Leader of the Varden

Blast!

Roran bit back an oath as he stared at the Council of Elders. They had arrived at the camp a week back, from Aberon, to 'ensure that everything was alright'. Naturally, they completely opposed his becoming the leader.

It had been two days since they had returned from Dauth, and Nasuada had declared herself unfit to lead the Varden. Immediately Eragon had seized the chance to appoint Roran as the leader. He had been supported by the Riders, Kings Dathedr, Orik and Orrin, and Garzhvog. It had been inevitable that he would become the leader then.

"But, even we had a say in the matter. You should have consulted us before going ahead with this mad scheme." Umerth said.

"Aye, you did, my good man, but the entire vote of the united races was against you. I was supported by Nasuada, the Lead Rider, leader of the Urgals and three monarchs. Do you claim to have a higher authority than me?" Roran asked.

"No, we don't. But, as is the sole purpose of this Council, it is our right that we be informed of a decision as important as this before it is taken." Elessari put in.

Roran glared at them, and they stared back for a full minute until Sabrae and Falberd turned away with uneasy looks. Umerth, however, scowled heavily, and Elessari maintained a frown.

"And what does this Council do, exactly? I never bothered to ask, but I do so now." Roran asked them.

"We work on the financial matters of the Varden, ensure that everything is going on well and fine with the economy of our organization and that the leader does not have face any sort of crisis. Jormundur was responsible for military matters, but since he is no more . . . the responsibility had fallen on you. And now there is no one to take the place you left." Umerth said the others nodded in approval.

Roran looked at the top of the tent, then said, "Fine then, I have decided to make Nasuada my second. She can organize the men for the battle, and I can lead them, along with Orrin."

"What of us? We have been serving the Varden for several years. We have been doing our work obediently." Falberd said.

 _They do a great job of it too! Arguments! For the first time there is a council to argue on topics . . . Still, I don't think I should kick them out. Well then, I will just have to teach them their place._

"That means, you are my subordinates. Aye?" Roran hid a smile as the men and women flinched and looked at each other.

"Stronghammer, you have-" Elessari began but Roran cut her off.

" _Lord_ Stronghammer, to you. And I know that you are all subordinates under me, not the other way round, since it wasn't you who appointed me. Understand this, I now have the authority and power to have your Council separated and removed from power and set up a new Council in its place." He paused to let the meaning of his words sink in, then he continued, "But I won't, I will give you a last chance to prove to me that you are still capable of doing you duties honorably . . . Well? Are you?" Roran asked, standing up and glowering at them with such intensity that they cowered.

"Aye, my Lord, aye. We will do as you wish . . ." Falberd hooted and stood up as well. The others imitated him, startled by Roran's sudden roughness.

"Good, now leave. I have much to discuss with the other leaders." Roran told them. They nodded and left, almost sprinting.

Roran grinned at his first success, then settled down on his chair. He was going to have a discussion with the other leaders about the battle ahead. It was just a couple of weeks away, and the time for fighting Galbatorix was almost upon them. They needed to have a good plan.

Roran relaxed completely, letting his tired mind ease up and float in the ocean of peace that surrounded it. Thoughts of his childhood, of his time in Carvahall, of the first time he had taken a life, of his time with Katrina, and everything hence.

 _What turns my life has taken . . . who thought I would become the leader of the Varden? Father would start laughing his head off if he learnt of me becoming like this._

Roran gave a low sigh, then one of the Nighthawks shouted, "Lord Eragon requests an audience."

"Let him in."

Roran smiled. It was a little relieving to know that the Nighthawks would always be there to protect him. They had sworn their service to him, in the ancient language, earlier that day and he had been pleased indeed. All in all, being a leader wasn't so bad.

"Lord Roran, how fares your day?" Eragon chuckled as he looked at Roran sitting with his eyes closed and head resting on the side of the chair.

"Exhausting and frustrating, all because of you and Nasuada. You had to pick me, of all people." Roran said in a tired voice.

"You never know what to expect, look at me." Eragon told him, taking his seat to the right.

"What brings you here, anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just thought I would check on your condition and whether the Council had stopped pestering you. How are things with them?"

"Rather simple, I threatened to have their Council disrupted and have them kicked out of their jobs. They got back on the line after that." Roran said with a grin. Eragon laughed at his narration as Roran told him how they had argued back and forth and finally ended with the epic declaration.

"Well, that is just a part of becoming a leader Roran, but you will get used to it soon. And you seem to be enjoying yourself as well . . ." Eragon stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I am enjoying myself, yes, but the responsibilities I have counter it. What with Katrina being so pleased and confident in me, I think that I will go mad with all these problems even before Galbatorix is killed." Roran grunted thickly.

"Rider Murtagh requests an audience." A voice yelled, and Roran replied, "Allow him to enter."

Murtagh entered, grinning at the both of them.

"Looks like you are making yourself comfortable, brother." Murtagh said, casting a critical eye at Roran. Roran just smiled, then Murtagh dug his hand into a pocket of his leggings.

"I made this for you . . ." Murtagh said, winking at Eragon. He pulled out a rectangular, span long slate, which seemed quite plain to Roran. Then he turned it over, and Roran's mouth fell open.

There, in his hands was a fairth of Katrina, standing in her fabulous wedding dress. Roran gaped at it, then at Murtagh.

"H-How did you-?"

"I saw her that day, when I and Thorn attacked you, but I didn't know it was Katrina, so I asked Eragon to give me an image of her. I wanted to give you something, so this is what I give . . . . Did you like it?" Murtagh asked a little earnestly as Roran took the fairth with wide eyes.

"You could not have given me a better gift, it is fabulous." Roran told him. Murtagh smiled.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94: Mother and Daughter

Eragon laughed to himself as he walked back from the red pavilion. Roran had seemed so pathetic to him, he was surprised his cousin still dared to sit down and relax.

He walked past tents, smiling at people who waved at him.

 _Where are you, Eragon?_

 _I am coming Arya._

 _Good, the dragons just left for their usual flying routine._

 _Routine? Those three just enjoy with each other all the time, they don't do anything new._

 _Well . . . at least they fly around and increase their stamina._

 _Perhaps._

 _What's with you, Eragon?_

 _Nothing . . . I am just a little restless._

 _Hurry then._

 _Certainly.  
_  
Eragon did hurry past tents, men, dwarves, elves and Urgals. As he passed into the elven camp, the color of the tents became light green or bright yellow, or dandelion white in colour.

A fleck of cold, white dust fell on his nose and he looked up at the skies. What he saw brought a smile to his face. Silver-grey clouds covered the skies, and in a few minutes it began to snow. The surrounding men, elves, dwarves and Urgals also smiled up at the skies. Raising his hand, Eragon let a few flakes fall on his glittering palm.

 _A year . . . it has been a year since all this took place. A year of changes . . . a year of pain, grief, sorrow . . . a year of happiness, joy and love. Everything that could have changed has changed in this one year._

Pulling his clothes tighter around him, he advanced through the thicket of tents. Here and there, many elves could be seen, conversing, holding slates to make fairths of the first snowfall of the year, sparring, practicing magic and doing several other activities. One of them caught Eragon's eye as he knew that they were Naeivya and her mother, Lady Enaevia. Eragon passed them, without them noticing him, then he turned back and crept to the side of the tent. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but he had just heard Naeivya saying 'Eragon', and he had to find out what they were discussing.

"Why don't you give up, Naeivya? You saw the love he has for Arya, it is impossible that he will turn to you now." Enaevia was saying gently.

"I know he won't fall for me, mother, but I can't leave him . . . I and Arya have had similar interests ever since childhood. This is just another example of it . . . both I and Arya loved Faolin, though Arya had won him over. Now, again both I and Arya love Eragon, but again, Arya has won him over. As always she has defeated me in a fair competition." Naeivya said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Perhaps, but I am not asking you to win Eragon over . . . I am asking you to forget him. I am asking you to mate someone else." The Lady told her daughter.

"No! I can't forget Eragon, mother. It had been painful enough with Faolin, but I can't manage it again . . . No, I shall remain with Eragon, just as his friend perhaps, but I shall remain nonetheless." Naeivya said.

Eragon felt a twinge of sympathy for Naeivya well up inside him, and a little guilt that she was suffering so much just because of him.

 _She had to fall for me, of all the other elves._

"You are ruining your own life . . . this shall come to a bad end." Enaevia said angrily.

"Then it shall, I care not. All I wish for is to be with him, no matter how much he loves Arya or Arya hates me. I do not-"

"Naeivya, why can't you be with someone who will return your love? Why?"

"Because . . . I don't love such a person. I love Eragon, and Eragon alone . . . I cannot love someone else, mother, I am sorry." Naeivya said, and strode off. Eragon thought furiously, after he checked whether Arya was in his mind.

 _Another mother and daughter relation has been ruined, all because of me . . . There is nothing I can do for it. This is bad and annoying!_

Eragon hurried after Naeivya, intending to ask her to forget about him. But then, he decided that it would be futile to try, so he just averted to try and comfort her.

"Naeivya?" Eragon asked as he reached her.

Naeivya jumped around in surprise, hand flying to her sword, then she relaxed as she noticed him.

"Oh, 'tis you, Eragon."

"Yes."

Her eyes were red, and she seemed to be trying to control her tears, though her expression betrayed no such thing.

"How can I help you?" Naeivya asked, a small smile coming to her face.

"I did not come for help . . . I came here to ask something." Eragon told her.

Naeivya raised a slanted eyebrow, "What can that be?"

"Why is it that you and your mother are arguing so? I do not wish to pain you, but you know that I and Arya cannot be separated . . . As much as I am uncomfortable with it, I do not think that it is right for you to choose me over your mother. She is more important to you, rather than a person who . . . has given you nothing but pain." Eragon told her, not meeting her eyes.

Naeivya's head dipped, "I know where of I stand and what my decisions mean, Eragon-elda. You need not worry about me."

Eragon controlled his exasperation at her being so persistent.

"See this, Naeivya, I cannot, will not, be your mate. I love Arya, and it can't change. Even if you are happy to have me as a friend, Arya will the one who will keep my heart, and no one else can take it from her. Our friendship will be just painful, nothing else." Eragon said. Naeivya looked up in a flash, and her eyes gazed into his own. They were heavy, heavy with sorrow for loving Eragon, and not being able to change her feelings.

"I know Eragon, but I cannot change myself . . . I have sunk too deep into a trench to climb out now. And I know that you will not have me, so there is no need to make me a stranger. I am perfectly happy as I am, and you need not trouble yourself because of me. Rest assured, for I shall never become a barrier between you and Arya. I have learnt from my mistakes . . . as do most of us." Naeivya replied, touched the first and second fingers of her right hand to her lips, and walked off, leaving Eragon flustered.

 _This is foolish, and some day . . . Naeivya will die out of this. There is nothing I can do about it._

His mind heavy with guilt, he began to walk back to his tent.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95: Of Plans and Perfections

"See here," Roran said, pointing at a gate of Uru'baen, "This is the only place where the walls of Uru'baen are weak. Other than that, it would be impossible to breach the city, even with the help of dragons, elves and Urgals."

Murtagh, Orrin and Orik swore mightily, Garzhvog, Eragon, Arya and Dathedr remained silent, Nasuada scowled heavily.

"Aye, I agree, but that's not the point of this meeting. One of the surviving Varden inside the city just contacted us, and it seems that Galbatorix has massed a huge army inside. The sixteen thousand that form the core of his army are also present. They have all been promoted to elite, which means that they all have elven abilities." Roran stated.

Heavier curses followed, and this time Eragon joined in.

"Thus, it is the elves and Urgals with the most burden . . . again," Roran said, turning to Dathedr and Garzhvog. They nodded, so Roran continued, "That's not it. The total number of the army is unknown, but the woman told me that Uru'baen had been cleared of all the slums and of the poor. They had been killed mercilessly, and in the free places that were acquired, barracks were built. Right now, barracks are the only things that can be seen in the city, there is hardly any place even to walk with comfort."

 _That is bad . . ._

 _Aye, Saphira, that is very bad._

"So, we will have a tough time in Uru'baen, as had to be expected." Eragon said.

Roran nodded, "The problem is that we are not going to be able to attack the city directly."

There was a stir of surprise in the tent.

"Galbatorix made a speech yesterday, and he said quite clearly that he was going to march on the day that we reached the city. Him and his dragon . . . he is your responsibility, Riders and dragons. On the whole, co-operation is the thing that we need best, so I ask of you, Orik, to have the dwarves forgive the Urgals for their past wrongs. Without working together, we are as good as defeated. Nar Garzhvog, I ask the same of you. Please ask those of your race to forget the past wrongs between our races." Roran told them, looking Orik to Garzhvog.

"I may find it in my heart to forgive them, Roran, but what about the others, whose fathers, brothers, sons were all slain by Urgals in Farthen Dur, or even before? They won't be so easy to persuade. But I promise you, the dwarves shall fight alongside the Urgals and show them the same brotherhood as they show the humans and the elves." Orik told them, nodding.

"My predicament is as much as his. I cannot ask the Urglara to let go of their hatred for the dwarves, though most of them have got over it. Most, but not all. Though, I shall ask them to show them the same friendship that we want to show the other races." Garzhvog grunted.

Roran acknowledged their replies with a nod, "That's the best we can do in the time we have . . . Now I will get to the plan of how our army is to be arranged. In the front will be . . ."

And Roran continued for three hours, describing his plans for the positions of the different types of troops of the different races. Eragon, Nasuada, Orrin, Orik and Garzhvog gave suggestions frequently, to which Roran made the necessary changes after clarifying the issue.

Soon, the meeting was over and Eragon walked with Arya, Murtagh and Nasuada. Nasuada wound was not yet completely healed, and she was leaning on Murtagh as she limped towards their tent. Murtagh had asked her not to come, but she had insisted on attending since she was a great strategist.

"Well that's that. We are beginning the march tomorrow. The time for vengeance has finally come." Eragon said, clearing the way in the ankle deep snow for Arya.

"Soon, everything will be happy again . . . soon we will have nothing to worry about. It will be just us . . ." Arya's gaze wavered in the horizon. Eragon smiled but continued to stride forwards.

 _Soon . . ._ Eragon thought to Saphira.

 _Indeed._

 _Saphira, can you believe how fast the time has gone?_

 _No . . . it seems only yesterday that I was spending sleepless nights wondering who my mate would be._

 _Well, now you find to difficult to wake up in the morning and are lying in Thorn's embrace all the time._

 _And it seems only yesterday that I was berating you for chasing after Arya. Now even you are in her embrace all the time, and you still can't keep your eyes off her._

 _Well, looks like you always have a reply ready._

 _With you, it is an all time job._

 _Well, be as it may, I still love you._

 _And I you._

Arya suddenly grasped his arm and tugged on it forcefully. Eragon gave a startled yelp and fell to the ground at her feet. Arya stood just next to him, laughing.

"What was that for?" Eragon asked as he tried to shrug the freezing snow off.

"Nothing." Arya said, still laughing, and trotted off towards their tent.

"Women, whether they be human, elf or dragon, they are all equally annoying!" Eragon muttered to himself.

 _You will regret that, little one._

 _Sorry Saphira._

 _You better be, and you better catch up with Arya._

 _I can see my comment proving itself to be true as each second passes._

 _And it will be full proof when I get at you._

 _. . . . You mean 'foolproof', yes?_

 _Bah, just hurry up!_

Eragon grinned to himself, stood up and sprinted after Arya.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Three dragons flew above them, striking against the silver sky. The blue one roared and dove towards Eragon, the green one went after Arya and the red flew further north, towards Murtagh.

 _Claws or back?_

 _Your wish._

 _Fine then._

Saphira landed right before him, and he smiled. He ran forwards and jumped onto her foreleg, but she grabbed him in her claws and took off. The tents swayed as the wind hit against them.

 _Here goes . . ._

 _Hold me tight, Saphira, you remember what happened in Ellesmera._

 _Don't remind me, it is still frightening . . ._

 _Nothing bad happened anyway.  
_  
 _That is true, we were fortunate._

Saphira growled in happiness of having Eragon with her, and Eragon laughed. They reached the level of the skies, as did Valinor and Thorn, their riders on their backs.

Eragon stared at the both of them. Valinor was almost as big as Thorn now. The green dragon's growth had been spectacular indeed, and now he was almost Saphira's age. Thorn was as big as Saphira, and Eragon grinned at both of them. They blinked in reply.

Saphira flew higher than the both of them, and below them everyone stared at the dragons. The dragons flapped into the clouds, and were soon above it. Frost covered the Eragon's eyebrows and hair, his clothes grew drenched and he shivered horribly. Sensing this, Saphira held him closer to her heart, her huge chest warm against his own skin.

 _Enough flapping, start gliding already, I am freezing here._


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96: The Final March . . .

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

A huge army marched across a snow covered plain. The trees were withered, and animals migrated. For in this land of darkness, no being could find solace.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

So was the sound of the thousands of feet that walked forwards. They walked with unnerving discipline, either because they were determined, or they were afraid for their lives but declining to give in.

In the centre of the massive army were the humans. Brave, persistent and ambitious lot were they. Each was determined to bring peace to the land, each was courageous to participate in the greatest battle of history. Each was aware that they had very less chance of survival but were willing to give their lives so that the future generations may have happiness and glory.

Just to the right if the humans were the dwarves. Stout, bearded but bold were they. Each had a honor of their clans on their shoulders. Each had the love of the motherland behind their backs. Each had the strength to oppose Galbatorix and his evil.

To the left of the humans were the Urgals. Tall, wide and monstrous were they. Each had the strength of an ox. Each had had the horns of death. Each had the wish to be free from oppressions and live in peace with the other races.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Behind these three races was another. Behind them were the elves. Fair, beautiful yet terrible they seemed. Each had the power of unknown years. Each had the abilities of magic. Each had the desire of peace and prosperity.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Yet, above these races flew three majestic dragons. One was emerald green, the youngest of them all. A beautiful Rider was on his back, arrayed in brilliant robes of dark green, a forest green sword on her hip. She was powerful, wise yet gentle and pure.

The other was ruby red in color, and a little larger in size than the green one. On his back was a rider, dressed in blood red clothes, a crimson sword on his hip. He was strong, cunning yet kind and caring.

The last, and the largest of the three, was a sapphire blue dragon. On her back was an elf in sky blue robes, a rose blue sword on his hip. He was greater, wiser and stronger than both the others, yet he was just, loving and helpful.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

He was the lead Rider, and Eragon was his name.

 _Little one . . ._

 _What is it, love-of-my-being?_

 _I don't know how to say it but . . . are we strong enough for this?_

Eragon's eyebrows rose in surprise. Saphira had always been confident about their abilities, and if she had a doubt she had hardly asked him. Now, she was asking him something that had been worrying him as well.

 _Strong enough or not, Galbatorix can't defeat us now. Look at the massive army, look at the unity they have . . . Look at us . . . we have never been stronger than we are now._

 _I know but, but I can't help but worry about what is going to happen._

 _Take heart, Saphira, all will be well._

 _Hope so._

Eragon got a small smile on his face, but he took to studying the landscape. Far off in all directions, it was plain and white. To the West, the Ramr River was frozen solid, its ice glinting like a diamond in the white sun. To the South was the lake Tudosten, waves like glaciers formed on it surface. To the North was bare snow filled land, until it reached Gil'lead. The remaining smaller villages had been deserted as the villagers had either been killed or had joined the Varden. To the East was a dark, triangular shape, the city of Uru'baen, where in rested the greatest wretch of evil Alagaesia had ever seen. It was there that the fate of Alagaesia would be decided . . . for good or for ill.

 _Saphira, you do realize that Shruikan is not evil._

 _I do._

 _Then, I think it would be best to spare his life, if you can._

 _We can't Eragon. As long as Galbatorix is alive, Shruikan is as much a threat to us as the King himself._

 _I understand, but I am saying that if I, Arya and Murtagh manage to kill Galbatorix before you three kill Shruikan, then . . ._

 _No, it won't work. Aren't you going to fight atop me?_

 _I am, but I think it will be better for the both of us if I fight Galbatorix on the ground, along with Arya and Murtagh, and you three fight Shruikan._

 _Perhaps you are right . . ._

 _Saphira, are you feeling well?_

 _Of course, why?_

 _Because . . . you never come to me for things like this, and you never agree to me in such a way. That is why I thought . . ._

 _No, little one, there is nothing like that. I have understood that you are more than I ever guessed, you are than I ever thought of. You are a great person, Eragon, and no one can deny it, least of all me, who is the closest to you._

 _Ah, come on Saphira, you know you are much better than me._

 _Modesty just proves one's nobility, don't argue against me, or I will have you held in my claws for the rest of eternity._

 _Well, it would be comfortable . . . and safe._

 _Indeed._

Eragon grinned to himself and turned to Arya and Murtagh. They smiled back, and he returned to talking to Saphira.

 _How many men do you think Galbatorix has on his side?_ Eragon asked.

 _Probably several thousands, almost more than what we have._

 _We have people of four different races here._

 _We do, but that doesn't mean that those two legs will be weak, especially if they have the speed and strength of an elf._

 _Right you are, as usual._

 _Are you contradicting my earlier statements?_

 _No . . . I wouldn't dare._

 _You are so sweet._

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The march continued, and the army continued onwards. Now soon, the final battle would begin. Now soon, the fate of Alagaesia would either return in glory, or fall in shattered ruins.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97: A Loved One . . .

 _I wonder . . . what exists beyond the sea? Past Du Weldenvarden? What exists past the Beor Mountains? And to the unknown east?_ Valinor thought sleepily.

 _I do not know, my dragon . . . some questions are best left unanswered. These are one of them, in my opinion._ Arya replied with equal drowsiness.

 _Perhaps you are right, Arya, but that doesn't stop me from wondering, could there be more dragons in other lands?_

 _There might be . . ._

 _I hope, I really wish I had a mate. I really wish I had someone, like you have Eragon, Thorn has Saphira and Murtagh has Nasuada._

 _I know Valinor . . . but I don't know how it will be fulfilled._

 _Who would want to mate with an off spring to a Forsworn anyway?_ Valinor thought resentfully.

 _Valinor, stop being so gloomy, you know that's not right. You are the offspring of Glaedr as well. Didn't Eragon make it clear to you?_ Arya scolded, quite flustered.

 _He did . . . but I can't help but feel ashamed of my mother. How could she betray the Riders? What is there to prove that I won't be like her?_

 _Enough, Valinor! Not a single word on that topic now. I can understand how you feel, but you should have better control over yourself. Don't be so downtrodden. You were so much better when you were young, always joking, playing and laughing. Where is your happiness gone, Valinor?_

 _It has been lost, loved one, it has been lost among all the things that I have learnt about myself._

 _Well then, you should find it again, and soon. I don't want you to be angry on yourself, do you understand?_

 _I do . . . Rest assured, I will be better than before after this battle is done._

 _Good.  
_  
Arya rubbed Valinor's face, smiling a little. Valinor hummed and pulled her closer with a wing.

They had stopped marching for the night, and were going to attack Uru'baen at dawn tomorrow. Eragon had told her that he was unable to sleep, so he was strolling around the camp with Blodhgarm and a few other elves. Arya had been with him for a while, then she had felt Valinor's distress and loneliness, and had gone to him instead. Now she was trying to comfort him and ease off his troublesome emotions.

 _I don't know Arya . . . there is a note of finality everywhere. It seems like everyone feels as if they are heading for their doom._

 _This is going to be a bitter battle, and many lives are going to be lost . . . but they will not be in vain. We will succeed, and we will slay Galbatorix._

 _You will be alright, won't you?_

 _Of course I will . . . you?_

 _I will. I am confident in my abilities._

 _Very well._

 _After this, there will be peace, won't there?_

 _Of course._

 _I dearly wish to find out how it is . . . Without having to move around in stupid cloth houses, all of us settling down somewhere happy and peaceful._

 _I agree . . . that would be nice._

A tail wrapped around her and a wing pressed her body onto a soft and warm belly. Valinor curled, his neck under the wing, and snout close to Arya's face. Arya smiled at him, and he grinned wolfishly.

 _Valinor, what are you up to?_

 _Nothing, loved one._

 _Oh really?_

 _Aye._

 _Fine.  
_  
Suddenly the wing moved from above her, exposing her to the cold winds and to the snow. Arya looked around in surprise, but then she was thrown into a heap of snow by a tail.

 _Valinor!_

 _My sense of humor has returned._

 _Good! I am coming for you . . ._

Sputtering, Arya got to her feet and sprinted at Valinor. The green dragon growled in merriment and jumped away from Arya. She glared at him as she dashed forwards. Valinor jumped away again, but this time, his tail swung out of nowhere and tripped Arya, making her fall onto the knee high snow.

Arya fell, face forwards, but she did not stand up again. Valinor growled and waited, but she did not rise. He waited for a couple more minutes, but she did not stand up. Beginning to get worried, he nudged at her with his mind.

 _Arya?_

She didn't reply.

 _Loved one, are you alright?_

Arya trembled slightly, as if with the cold, and Valinor hurried forwards. He nudged her with his snout, but she didn't move. So he curled up around her, wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer. She shivered again, and Valinor felt deep amusement and enjoyment in her.

 _You did that on purpose?_ Valinor asked incredulously, and Arya burst out laughing. Valinor looked at her with wide eyes, but Arya just laughed, making Valinor turn away in embarrassment. He growled in irritation, but Arya crawled and settled next to him, pulling his wing closer with her cold hands. She was still chuckling at his fright.

 _Oh Valinor, you worry so much about me._

 _It is not good to play with one's emotions._

 _I know, I taught you that._

 _You should heed your own advice then._

 _Fine, I agree . . . I am sorry Valinor, stop being so serious, nothing has happened to me or you._

 _. . . . Perhaps._

 _Now come on, come closer. I need some shelter from this snow._

 _Aye.  
_  
With one swipe of his huge tail, Valinor cleared all the snow that was near them. Then he curled up and placed his face close to Arya's. Arya wrapped her arms around his neck and lay there. Valinor hummed and the partners were soon swept away by their waking dreams, which also intermixed in wonderful ways. Both were dreaming about peace, both were dreaming about love. Where one feared to lose her beloved, the other wished to gain one.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98: A Painful Answer . . .

 _So Thorn, why are you unable to sleep?_

 _I am worried . . ._

 _About?_

 _About Shruikan, Murtagh. He is like a father to me . . . To think I would have to go against him. It boils guilt in my belly._

 _I know . . . Even I feel sorry for him. But there is nothing we can do for it. You, Saphira and Valinor will have to fight him. There is no other way out._

 _I understand, small one._

 _Then let us put these matters to rest and talk about something else._

 _I know what to talk about,_ Thorn said, and Murtagh sensed amusement in him. _You are going to-_

 _I knew you wouldn't rest until you found out!_ Murtagh growled. He jumped out of the bed, grabbed Zar'roc and strode out of his tent as he heard the stone grinding like laughter. He stopped just outside and glared at the dragon.

 _Can't you grant me some privacy?_

 _What? I wasn't doing anything wrong, Murtagh._

 _Stupid toad!_

Murtagh turned his back to Thorn and made to get back inside, but there was a frightening growl and Thorn jumped onto Murtagh. Murtagh yelled, but a tail pushed him to the ground and stopped him from getting upright again.

 _What did you call me?_

 _Nothing . . ._

 _Don't lie Murtagh, you know it is useless._

 _Alright, I am sorry!_

 _Say it twice. Thorn ordered with a grin._

 _I am sorry, I am sorry._

 _Good, now I better teach you your place._

 _No, wait! Since you know what I am up to, why don't you give me your opinions?_

 _As you ask in such a way . . . your idea is very nice . . ._

 _You aren't telling me the entire thing, Thorn. Out with it!_

 _Fine, I just want to say, it might not work._

 _Why?_ Murtagh looked up at his dragon in surprise. Thorn had never hid his doubts like this before.

 _Murtagh, you are immortal. You won't die . . . so how do you expect to-?_

 _I . . . should have thought about that. Damnations!_ Murtagh cursed, but in him was disappointment and sorrow. He had forgotten all about immortality, and that set back all his plans and ides to the negative.

 _Still go ahead with your plan, but-_

 _I will worry about that, see you afterwards. And get your tail off me._

Thorn swung his tail away, but eyed Murtagh sadly as the Rider got up and walked to his tent. Once there, he put on a soft linen shirt, violet in colour, and a pair of white leggings. He strode out of the tent and headed for Nasuada's tent.

 _I am sorry Murtagh, but it was just what I thought._

 _It is fine, Thorn, I am glad you pointed it out to me. But I am going to try and ask anyway._

 _Don't be hurt if it is declined._

 _How can you expect me to not be hurt?_

 _I can't, but you shouldn't be hurt because of it. It is not good . . ._

 _Thorn, I promise you, whatever happens, I will fight tomorrow. Whatever happens, I will not be distracted._

 _Well, that is something to be glad about._

 _I know . . .  
_  
Murtagh stopped a little away from the tent and went through his dialogues again. He recited them twice, then walked forwards, unable to restrain himself.

The guards, which Roran had assigned to protect Nasuada, announced his arrival, and he entered. The flaps ruffled behind him, but he was looking at the woman in front of him. There was Nasuada, checking her armor for any signs of wear. She stood up, staggering, when he entered, then hugged and kissed him.

"I was waiting for a long time for you to come." Nasuada said. Murtagh smiled down at her. She was wearing a nice lilac dress, and her hair was set free. They fell in neat locks past her shoulders. Her almond shaped eyes were as stunning as they always were, and they had a rare fire in them. She really seemed a formidable woman to Murtagh, even though she wasn't the leader of the Varden anymore. Her wound was almost completely healed, but she still had a fit of pain if she stretched her muscles too much. But Eragon had said that she would be fine on the day of the battle.

"I am sorry, but I had to see to Thorn, then Eragon, I and Arya had a long meeting about the battle. I really wished to come to you, but I was too busy." Murtagh told her apologetically. She closed her eyes for while, then slowly opened them again. There was understanding reflected in them.

"It is of no matter now. We are together, and that is what I hope for, for us to be together even after the war." Nasuada said and rested her head on his chest.

 _T-Thorn . . . I can't ask her._

 _Why?_

 _I don't know . . . I am scared._

 _Scared? You?_

 _Y-Yes . . . I am scared of the answer. What if she rejects it completely?_

 _I don't know Murtagh. But understand this: I will be there for you, no matter what happens._

 _I am glad to have you with me, Thorn._

 _I am glad as well, Murtagh._

Murtagh looked down at Nasuada, but she just stood in his embrace. A film of tears obscured his vision, but they fell into Nasuada's hair when he closed his eyes.

 _What must I do? Should I ask?_

 _It is your choice, but I know you won't be able to rest until you do._

 _I suppose . . . fine then, I will ask her now it self._

"Nasuada, I was just t-thinking . . . how about i-i-if . . . Pardon me, I meant, how our relationship has grown. At first, we were just strangers, you came to visit and we had a conversation. Then you visited me a couple of days later, then everyday after that . . . Then I was captured, and now . . . we are together." Murtagh said. He had not asked what he had intended to, his nerve had failed him, and he was almost panicking in his thoughts, though his voice was calm.

 _That was stupid!_ Thorn said, amused.

 _What did you expect me to do, Thorn?_

 _I expected you to ask her. Get over your fear, are you a dragon Rider or not?_

 _That's hardly a comparison to make. This is different than having to march into battle._

 _I know, even I have confessed my feelings to Saphira, and I was scared out of my wits because I thought she would tear me to ribbons._

 _Well . . . I am no more fortunate than you, then._

 _I agree, but Nasuada isn't a dragon._

 _She is as fierce as one, and you would have agreed if you would have been in my place._

 _Perhaps, now get on with it.  
_  
Nasuada sighed deeply, and Murtagh held her even closer.

"I know, our relationship has been like the waves of the oceans. Sometimes in our favor, sometimes not." Nasuada said.

Excitement clung at Murtagh's belly, and he replied before he could stop himself, "And what if we make this relationship of ours a permanent one?"

He regretted saying that almost immediately.

 _You didn't mean to say that . . . did you?_ Thorn asked, surprised.

 _N-No . . . it just s-slipped out._

Nasuada looked up at him in surprise. Murtagh tried to stare back, but then he looked down when he couldn't bear to gaze into the astonished pupils.

 _This is bad . . ._

 _It very well is!_

 _I should not have said that . . ._

"What do you mean, Murtagh?" Nasuada asked, a little fear in her voice.

"I-I-I meant that . . . I mean that, will y-you . . . Will you m-marry me?" Murtagh finished finally. A hard knot of tension tightened in his belly, and he faltered in his thoughts as he saw Nasuada bow her head to avoid looking at him.

"N-Nasuada?" Murtagh asked fearfully.

Tears began to flow down from her eyes, but she didn't look up at him. Murtagh himself began to feel a sense of foreboding, and he now sorely wished that he wouldn't have asked her for her hand.

 _T-Thorn?_

 _I'd rather remain silent, Murtagh. There is nothing I can say until she gives you an answer._

Murtagh gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her face upwards to look at him. She opened her beautiful eyes and they reflected grief and regret. It was that single sight that made Murtagh lose all his hope.

"I-I am sorry Murtagh, b-but I cannot accept." Nasuada said and let go of him. Sobbing, she turned away and buried her face in her arms.

A tear came to Murtagh's eye as well, "Why? Am I not good enough? Am I too-"

"No . . . it isn't about what you aren't, Murtagh. It is about what you are." Nasuada cried. Murtagh remained rooted in the spot, trying to keep back his own tears.

"W-What do you m-mean?"

Nasuada turned to him and looked straight into his eyes. There were tears in the eyes of both the couples, though they stared at each other as if they would never see each other again.

"I mean . . . you are i-immortal. I will gradually grow old, but you will r-remain the same… and when I d-die . . ." Nasuada trialed off and hurried away, crying. She lay down on her bed, tears flooding out of her eyes and her sobs extremely loud. The guards outside were whispering to each other, but the couple did not care.

Murtagh was shocked, hurt and grieved. He had not expected to be rejected, even though Thorn had warned him. He had thought that Nasuada would overcome the problem of mortality for his sake, but he had clearly been wrong. There was nothing for it now, he was done. He had been rejected, and he was as good as destroyed. What would he do now?

 _Murtagh, calm down._

 _I-I-I can't believe this. S-She rejected me . . ._

Murtagh turned and ran out of the tent, pushing the guards out his way. His tears were flowing, unstopping, out of his eyes, and he was mad with grief. All he had to do now was kill Galbatorix for all the mess he had created, and he would have his revenge. He would have his life.

He reached his tent in a while, and collapsed next to Thorn, crying mightily. He had never been dealt such a stunning blow before, and be as it may, it had pained him more than anything else in his entire life.

 _I am sorry Murtagh._

 _. . . I am going to go mad . . ._

 _You are not going to go mad, not as long as I am around._

 _I can believe this . . . my love is no more. My love is over . . ._

 _No Murtagh, it is not over. Nasuada is alive, and she still loves you._

 _Maybe she does, but she will never take my hand in marriage. And she is right, I am immortal, I can't marry her, she will age and die, whereas I will live on . . . no, the shame would me too much to bear._

 _Everything will be alright, partner, everything will be alright._

 _Thorn, don't let yourself be torn away from me . . ._

 _I won't._


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99: Calm before the Storm . . .

 _Relax Eragon._

 _I can't . . . I am too-_

 _You should sleep, you need to be at your best tomorrow._

 _I know, but I am not going to sleep. I am too restless to do that._

 _Come here, little one._

 _No._

 _Please?_

 _. . . Oh, alright._

Eragon stood up from his chair in his own tent, and walked out. He had been walking around the camp for a long time, until Arya had left and he had decided it best to rest. It had not worked, and now he was sleepless.

Saphira was lying next to his tent, alone. Eragon strode to her and she growled happily.

 _What is it?_

 _Come closer, Eragon, I can't lick you if you don't._ Saphira said mischievously

 _What?_

Eragon jumped back as a foreleg swung around and tried to get at him. It missed, and Saphira hissed in frustration.

 _Why are you going to lick me?_

 _Because it will put you to sleep._

 _You think that . . . spiked mace will let me rest?_

 _Spiked mace? How dare you!  
_  
Saphira pounced forward, and Eragon did not manage to evade her this time. Her claws tightened around him, and he was forced to the ground.

 _I-I am sorry, love-of-my-being._

 _That won't work._

 _I won't call you names again._

 _No can do . . ._

 _Then what?_

 _This . . ._

Saphira placed the flat side of two of her claws on one of his hands and legs. She placed two more claws of the other foreleg on his other hand and leg. Eragon was as good as nailed to the ground now.

 _Saphira, please no . . ._

 _Let me see you try to throw me away now._

 _Okay then._

Eragon heaved but nothing happened. He looked at her in surprise, but she just grinned. He pushed his arms upwards with all his strength, gasping with the effort. Veins appeared on his forehead. His muscles tightened and bulged, but he could not raise Saphira's claws even an inch.

 _Did you let me push you away last time?_

 _Of course, do you really think someone as little as you can match my strength?_

 _. . . No._

 _Good, now time to-_

 _Please, no. That will-_

 _It will put you to sleep, nothing else._

 _But it has spikes, and barbs on it. It will strip my skin off._ Eragon protested.

 _Do you think I would do this if it would harm you?_ Saphira asked, extremely amused.

 _. . . . No, again._

 _Well then, just relax. It is this, or you come under my wing and fall asleep._

 _I will choose the second option without regret._

 _Okay then._

Saphira let go of him, and Eragon got up, but he fell down again as Saphira tripped him.

 _Don't think of fooling me._ Saphria growled.

 _Of course not . . . I wouldn't dare._

Saphira curled up, but unfurled one of her wings to let him come under. Eragon walked to her, smiling to himself. Saphira could be so persuasive at times.

He lay down next to her belly, and Saphira let the wing fall over him. Then she arched her neck inwards and it was just next to his. Eragon beamed at her, then hugged her face.

 _I love you, Saphira . . . let us hope that tomorrow will not bring any ill outcomes._

 _Let us hope . ._ .

Eragon lay there for a long time afterwards, unable to sleep. Saphira was in a deep slumber. His mind was calm, but something forced him to be awake, something forced him to be alert. What was it?

Eragon tried to find out, and he finally came to the conclusion that he now knew that this was what he had been destined for. Fate had given him everything for this one, single bloody battle, and now he had to take care of it. Now, he had to defeat Galbatorix, and it was that feat, that deed, that would shape the future of his world.

Unable to bear the darkening thoughts, he crawled out from under Saphira's wing. Straightening up, he stretched mightily, then strode walked away.

 _Is this what life means nowadays? Battle, battle and only battle? This must end, and it will!_

He stopped abruptly as he saw the dark city. It was nearly invisible in the night, but with Eragon's eyes, he was able to make out the several towers, the main castle, and houses and barracks. There was nothing in that city that bespoke true happiness, nothing that bespoke cheer. It was evil, and dark. It was saddening and a terror. It was an abomination.

Eragon looked at the city again, then his eyes fell on the long balcony of the castle. There stood a man in dark robes. His stature was proud, his shoulders were broad, his hair was cut short. Nothing showed anything unusual about him, but Eragon knew who he was. And he was sure that the person himself knew who stared at him for the camp.

It was Galbatorix . . .

And now Eragon knew why he was unable to sleep. The influence of his bond with Saphira told him that the slayer of her race was near. The influence of Vrael's power and knowledge told him that he was in Galbatorix's proximity. And, the life force of the Menoa tree told him that he had to destroy the evil king once and for all.

This was what the moment had come to, and all these rebellious forces together managed to fill Eragon's body with insuppressible rage and energy. He couldn't rest now, for in a few hours, it would be time to act.

The sky was turning gray, the signs of the next day approaching.

 _How odd time itself is, Eragon thought. The river of time does not stop, no matter what is going to happen in this world of ours. Whether we die today, or we win, it will not matter to the slightest to time. Time will move on, and each day will come . . . and night will follow._

"Unable to sleep?" A voice said.

Eragon turned around in a flash, but relaxed when he realized that it was just Naeivya. The elf woman herself seemed very agitated and tensed.

She walked closer, and stood next to him, looking at the city.

"So comes the final battle." She said.

"So it comes." Eragon agreed. He turned to Naeivya, and saw compassion in those deep blue eyes.

"You should rest." Naeivya said.

"So should you." Eragon replied, looking back at her.

She felt sorry for all that Eragon had suffered in his life, and now, she dearly hoped that she had been better to him. She loved him a lot, but she could not have him. His rejections had always pained her a lot, but now, she was so close yet she was too far. She could not risk trying to get closer to him, and risk breaking the hard earned trust that Eragon now had in her.

"Eragon . . . can you promise me something?" Naeivya asked, her gaze locked with his.

"What may that be?" Eragon asked, staring at her. His eyes were deeper than any Naeivya had seen, and his face was irresistibly impenetrable. He was now a complete elf, the transformations the dragon did to him had taken their complete effect, coupled with Saphira's influence on him.

"Will you promise that you won't be killed tomorrow . . . please?" Naeivya asked.

Eragon shook his head, "I can't, Naeivya, I don't know what might happen tomorrow, and whatever does is not completely-"

"Please Eragon . . . it will be a terrible blow for all of us. Without you, there won't be an Alagaesia, Eragon, you are the one, and only one, who must destine its fate. Please, stay alive . . ." Naeivya said, pleading. She grabbed his right hand in both her own and tears came to her eyes. These tears were true, they were tears of fear. And fear was for losing Eragon, and what the effect of the loss would be to her.

Eragon looked at her for a while, then sighed and gazed upwards. Naeivya looked at him in expectation, then she understood and regretted her outburst. Who was she to ask Eragon to do this and that, who was she to lecture him to be careful about his life? Surely he himself knew everything about all his responsibilities, about the faith people had in him. Surely, he understood his own predicament better than her. She wasn't even a close friend of his, what right did she have to have him do what she thought was correct?

Eragon turned his face down, but he lowered his gaze and looked at the snow-filled ground.

"I appreciate your concern for my well being, Naeivya, but I cannot promise you this. I cannot promise you something that I may not fulfill . . . if it will be necessary for me to die, in order to save Alagaesia then I will. This is my responsibility, and rest assured, I know that I am not the only one who can take care of Alagaesia. King Dathedr, Roran, King Orik, Nar Garzhvog, they all work in harmony with each other, and they can live happily in the future . . . I cannot say I will not die, alfa kona, but my death is uncertain. I may or may not live." Eragon told her. Naeivya looked at him again, then turned away. She let go of him and turned around, grief and regret in her thoughts, but boiling anger in her mind.

"If this request would have been made by Arya, in my place, you would have gladly accepted, would you have not?" Naeivya asked him in a venomous voice.

She heard a sigh from Eragon, and the sound of footsteps coming near.

"No, Naeivya, I would not have. I would have given her the same answer that I gave you, because nothing is certain right now. We cannot be sure of things, we cannot be sure of our lives. Anything can happen to us, and when something ill does befall some one, then what has he or she to blame for?" Eragon said.

"You do not care for me, Eragon. . . . You will be pleased and merry if you did not have me to worry about, I know it. I-I-I won't bother y-you again . . . Lead Rider." Naeivya said shakily, and ran away from him, tears pouring down her eyes. Eragon said, "Naeivya!" Exasperatedly, but she was already too far.

She now knew what a nuisance she had been, and she wished that she had not been so eager to harm Arya. Had she been more understanding, she would have avoided falling in love again, she would have avoided its madness and would have been spared the torture of having to feel it a second time.

She could have . . .


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100: The Battle Begins

 _THRUM! THRUM! THRUM! THRUM!_

So were the sounds as the great army of men, elves, dwarves and Urgals marched to the dark city of Uru'baen, the home of the evil king Galbatorix. The army was iron-fisted, iron clad, and bore deadly weapons. The army marched ahead, but that was it, there was nothing else visible in the cold surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The army stopped outside the city and waited, silent as death. This was not going to be a siege, but an outright battle. The army of the city would march out and confront them, after they had messages sent to each other, which was just a formality.

This time, there had been no speeches, no celebrations. Nothing that the heroic songs of old stated took place before such great battles. Every man, elf, Urgal and dwarf knew that they could die this day, and they were as silent as if they were already asleep in death.

Not a single sound broke the eerie silence that now submerged the city. The surroundings themselves were not much. This was a wide plain, though a small hill could be seen to the west. There were no trees, no grass, no ponds, nothing. Only snow that stretched, like a desert of sand, in all directions.

There was Uru'baen, shockingly black against the white snow that surrounded it. The city had three levels, one of which was that of the poor. There lived those who worked on the fields, those who had business in the farms that outlined the city or were just servants. There had been a lot of guards, which had fled when they had seen the monstrous size of the army that opposed them. The Varden had captured several smaller towns and villages around the capital, and now the only thing that remained was the city itself.

 _CREAK!_

The gate of the city opened, and out walked a man in glistening armor. Behind the man followed a huge army. Battalions upon battalions of soldiers exited the city, and soon formed ranks in front of the opposing army. The size of the army was roughly equal to that of the armies of the free races. Galbatorix's emblem could be seen on the chest plates of all the men, just as the symbol of the Varden glinted on the armor of Roran's men. Elves didn't have any symbol, but their armor was so perfect, they could be recognized anyway. The dwarves had the symbols of their clans on their armor, as did the Urgals.

A message had been sent to Galbatorix on the previous day and a message had been sent back in reply. The message had been sent to ask Galbatorix to surrender to them, and the reply had been the messenger's head thrown at them with a catapult. The answer could not have been clearer, Galbatorix had chosen war.

No dragons were visible on either side; there wasn't the usual sound of the flapping of wings, of the thunderous roars, nothing. It seemed as if this was just going to be a normal battle on the ground.

There stood Roran, glaring at the General of the opposing army. His name was Uzhaik, and he was said to be the most efficient commander in Alagaesia.

 _Galbatorix knows how to spread rumors alright. I know it is me who will have to defeat this man, not anyone else._

For the good of most, the free races had given up their steeds and were going to fight on foot. The opposing army were also on foot, and why that was, Roran did not know.

The General and ten other men walked forwards. Roran nodded at his own men, and he and ten others moved ahead. Roran strode towards the men in bright armor, one hand on his hammer, the other holding a shield, knowing that the resources of the soldiers of the Empire were much better than that of the humans in the Varden, but the strength of the elves, the dwarves and of the Urgals was on their side. Thus, it was a fair match.

Roran himself had got a brilliant set of armor from Orik. It had been made especially for him, and his hammer had been forged anew. It was the same hammer, but now it was bright silver in color, with a sharp spike, like one of Saphira's claws, on the back and a square shaped head in front.

Roran's armor was also much of the same strong steel. It shone much better than the armor of the General ahead of him, but that did not seem to deter the man's confidence.

 _Hopefully, he does not have elven speed. From what we gleaned of him, he is a respectable man._

As it had been, Roran had refused Eragon's offer to give him superior speed and strength. He believed that it would have been abominable to have such an unnatural thing. As such, he had rejected, much to Eragon's concern.

Though Roran did not know it, Eragon had asked Vanir and one of his own elven guards to always be with Roran. At least now, he was not completely at risk.

Roran and his men reached the enemies at the center of the battlefield. Roran glared at them, and except the General, all of them sneered back.

"Greetings Stronghammer . . . We have heard much of your prowess and talents," Uzhaik said, a small smile on his face. "Given my way, I'd rather not battle you. All I desire is peace for my people and my family. But as the events press us, we must fight . . . I know you will not surrender to us, but still I ask, will you?"

Roran returned the smile, "No, we are determined to end this, and the death of that tyrant king will be the end. Nothing else can stop this war unless we are all killed. But as long as there is breath in our lungs and blood in our veins, we shall battle you . . . All I desire is peace as well, Uzhaik, but I agree, events press us."

Uzhaik's smile disappeared and he got a look of disappointment. The men were looking at their General in a little surprise and anger.

"Then let the battle COMMENCE!" Uzhaik roared.

There was the sound of the swords being drawn. Roran pulled out his hammer and charged at Uzhaik, and his men charged at the men of the general.

Far behind Roran, the Varden, elves, dwarves and Urgals strung their bows. The same was done by the brilliantly armored men far behind Uzhaik.

 _So it begins._

Arrows darted in either direction above the two and twenty men who fought in the centre of the field. Roran swung his arm in an arc, aiming at Uzhaik's neck. Uzhaik deflected the blow easily with his shield, though the metal was dented. His sword swung up at Roran's chest, but Roran caught the attack on his shield. Pushing it aside he retaliated with an upward thrust with the pointed end of his hammer. Uzhaik jumped back and there was a screech as the blade made a deep scratch on the man's chest plate.

 _He does not have elven abilities . . . perhaps he is not painless either._

Next to the two leaders, half of the men had fallen. Two of them had blades pierced through their torso, three had been beheaded, and four had been stabbed in their heart, yet two more lay with their bodies cleaved into half. They fought for a long time, hence.

 _Blasphemy, this is just annoyingly ridiculous!_

Soon, Roran and Uzhaik's wards had been depleted completely; and they now fought on sheer skill and strength.

Out of the armies, none had fallen yet. The magical wards were protecting all the troops, and not a single arrow had managed to get past them. The free forces had different ranks in their army, which had been divided into half from front to back. On the front half were elves and Urgals, who could run at almost the same speed. Behind them, the remaining half, were the humans and dwarves who could not run as fast.

Uzhaik stuck at Roran's ribs again, and Roran placed his hammer just in front of the blade. The weapons met in a shower of sparks, but their wielders pushed them ahead. The sword and hammer were interlocked between them. Now it became a contest of strength. Who was strong enough to push the other into submission?

Uzhaik heaved with all his might, trying to force Roran back. Roran defended his position with equal power, he feet firmly placed into the ground. They remained in that position for a while, both swaying ahead of backwards.

"So, you don't have superior strength and speed?" Roran gasped through clenched teeth. Sweat greased his forehead, his armpits, his chest and his calves, because of which they began to grown numb with the cold that surrounded him. Uzhaik was in a similar condition.

"No, I… resigned the offer." Uzhaik replied with an equally grunting voice.

"Why?"

"Because," Uzhaik paused to get back his breath. "I knew you would not have such strength either, that is why . . . There is no honor in treachery."

Roran nodded, then he pushed forwards with all his might, trying to throw Uzhaik off, but the man held on, unwilling to give up. But in the end, Roran could not be denied.

With a loud clatter, Uzhaik was thrown back, but he didn't fall to the ground as Roran had expected. Instead, he landed on his feet, and he seemed just as surprised as Roran at his achievement. Then he swung his left arm before Roran could attack him again. A blurred disc shaped object flew forwards, it was the shield, and it hit Roran right on his chest, denting the fabulous metallic plate. He fell to the ground with a yell of pain. A fountain of blood sprouted from the horizontal cut.

 _Blast!_

There was a tumult of cries from the Varden as they looked at their crippled leader.

 _Oh no . . ._

Roran was defeated, and at the mercy of the man ahead of him, now. The army behind Uzhaik roared and cheered.

Uzhaik strode forwards, sword raised to stab Roran. Roran looked at him in horror, and he now knew that the end was close.

 _Why did have to end like this?_

Unbidden, Katrina's image burst forth in his mind, and her face was the last thing that he wanted to see before he died. The scent of her hair was the last thing he wanted to breathe, the touch of her hand on his face was the last thing he wanted to feel, for he treasured it all.

 _Be safe Katrina, for I shall no longer be there for you . . ._

His ring tingled suddenly, and he remembered the fairth of Katrina that he had at his tent, he remembered their dream of living together, with a plough and the rest of their family. He remembered his promise to her, and her promise to him. And he had to fulfill, no matter the cost. He had to give her all the happiness in the world, because it was his responsibility as her husband to ensure it.

 _No! I cannot die now, not when we can still win. I have to get up, I have to fight. I have to get back to Katrina . . ._

And that single thought gave him the strength to tighten his grip around the handle of his hammer, and ready his own shield. Uzhaik was just in front of him, triumph on his face. But he looked up in astonishment, and so did Roran, because at that time something happened that both of them had never seen or heard before possible before.

There were four ear-splitting, thunderous roars, the loudest from a jet black dragon just above the city. The sources of the other three could not be determined for a while, but then the three dragons appeared out of thin air as their invisibility spell was pulled off.

 _Now or never!_

Roran yelled manically and swung his left arm forwards. . .

Uzhaik looked down in horror as a disc shaped blur neared him. . .

A shield bashed his face, knocking him to the ground.

His head had been caved in where the sharp edge of the circular shield had struck him.

Above them, huge sapphire blue, ruby red and emerald green dragons flew towards the gigantic black one. No one knew where they had appeared from, but they had.

The Varden cheered as their leader got to his feet and brandished his hammer at the opposing army, yelling, "CHARGE!"


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101: The last Dragons and Riders Meet

Saphira flew straight at Shruikan, followed by Thorn and Valinor. All the four dragons had riders atop them, and they were all ready to face their most difficult enemy. They were all ready to face Galbatorix.

The black dragon flapped to a stop ahead of the three of them. Saphira, Thorn and Valinor imitated him. Shruikan was a lot larger than them, but together, they could most probably defeat him.

Shruikan was huge in Saphira's eyes, his scales dark in the bright sun and in contrast with the white surroundings. He was almost as large as Glaedr, due to Galbatorix's interventions with his growth. He stared directly at Saphira, his black eyes heavy with sorrow, but the most that they betrayed was hatred and regret. He hated Galbatorix for all that he had torn from him, he hated Galbatorix for ruining everything when things should have been happy and he should have lived with his own Rider. He cursed Galbatorix for all the horrible crimes that he had forced him to commit.

Sympathy found its way to Saphira's mind as she saw the old dragon, because she could imagine what it would feel like to live such a life. Thorn and Valinor were similarly affected. But as she thought, Shruikan's eyes never left hers and she was perturbed by them. Had he not seen a female dragon before?

"So . . . we finally meet, Shadeslayer." A smooth and well refined voice said. This was the voice of the person she hated more than any one else, this was the voice of the person who had kept her imprisoned for decades. This was the voice of Galbatorix, and he was there in front of them, atop Shruikan.

"We do." Eragon replied impassively. He was wearing his new armor, Brisingr was on his hip. He bore no shield.

"I have waited a long time to finally face you, but I must say this: To fight me would be a folly indeed. You cannot hope to defeat me, I destroyed Tenga as easily as if he had been a log of rotten wood. Do you really think you can defeat me? No, you can't, so I say again. Join me, and we shall put an end to this conflict. Join me and we-"

"Enough, you snake tongued traitor. I, nor anyone of us, will ever join you. Today, we battle to death, either yours or ours . . . The Riders began this and the Riders shall end it." Eragon said furiously.

"Very well, you have chosen your side . . . Ah, Murtagh, its been too long. I have missed my favorite hobby. Looks like you have changed, what with a new armor. You sword is the same though, as will be the result of this that shall be upon you soon." Galbatorix said.

"I have had enough of you to last me an eternity." Murtagh shouted back. His voice was burning with hatred and rage.

"Your call, Morzansson . . . Ah, Arya Shadeslayer, lovely daughter of the late Queen Islanzadi. It's a pleasure." Galbatorix sneered at Arya, who glared back.

"It will be a pleasure for me when you have been slain and Alagaesia is in peace once more." Arya replied.

Galbatorix gave a deep sigh, and Shruikan just stared at Saphira. There was something about his gaze that made her fidget. It was unnerving and disturbing together.

"You really think that there will be peace after all this? All this bloodshed, all this fighting, all this death. It will leave an inerasable stain on our land. True peace had been when the Varden had been hiding in their stupid mountain, enjoying with the dwarves, Surda had been content to its own borders, the elves had been happy in their forest, and I had been ruling my own empire. That had been truly peaceful, but now, you three had to destroy it." Galbatorix said.

"You are wrong, Galbatorix," Eragon said. "You are wrong, that had not been true peace. It had been a time of suffering, of grief, of sadness. True peace had been during the time of the Riders, before you destroyed them."

Galbatorix looked enraged at his words, "Peace? That they may have had, but what of the peace within them. There was nothing, but complete rivalry. The elven riders pressurized the human ones and insulted them. They knew that we humans could not harm them even if we wanted to, so they took advantage of it. They were all corrupt and did not care for Alagaesia anymore than they cared about an insect that lived underground."

"You lie, I know the truth . . . You are mad, Galbatorix, and it is your madness that has been an illusion to you. It was not the fault of the Riders that Jarnunvosk was killed, it is yours. You should not have left for the Urgals territory, you should not have been careless enough to think that you-"

Galbatorix yelled in rage, and Shruikan dived at Saphira. He was fast for his size, but Saphira was faster. With a single flap, she moved past his head, and flipped upside down to avoid his huge wing. Shruikan passed from her side without even harming her, and she flipped upright again.

With a roar, Valinor flew at Shruikan. There was a loud screeching noise from the armors of both dragons as Valinor bashed his shoulder onto the neck of the huge dragon. Thorn followed and tried to scratch t Shruikan's belly, but it was also protected by armor. Shruikan, in turn, knocked Valinor aside with his head, and smacked Thorn on his back with a huge foreleg. Both the dragons were thrown away, but Saphira had not been idle. While those three had been fighting, she had swerved under Shruikan's wing, and now she slashed at the vulnerable membranes. Dark red blood flowed out from the deep gash. Shruikan hissed and before she could do more, a huge wing smacked her back, and Eragon, and she was forced to fall several feet.

 _Little one, are you alright?_

 _I am fine, get back at Shruikan, we must get not let him take to Thorn and Valinor. He won't dare harm you too much Saphira, since you are the last female dragon, but he can kill those two._

 _I understand._

 _Remember, his belly is armored, his armpits are not._

 _Of course . . . I forgot about that._

 _Very well, now you know._

Thorn crashed Shruikan's belly. The black armor that the dragon wore, which was hardly distinguishable from his scales, was dented inwards. Shruikan roared in pain and belched flames at the red dragon. Murtagh raised his palm and the fire passed harmlessly on either side. Valinor flapped above Shruikan and dived straight ahead. He smote the dragon's back, and was close enough to Galbatorix that the dark king sliced at his neck with a silver sword. Valinor moaned in agony as the green armor was caved in, and Arya hurriedly repaired the damage and healed Valinor's wound.

For the first time, Saphira's looked down, and what she saw left her startled. The two armies charged towards each other, and a lone man stood in the centre of the field with his hammer raised. Around the man were several bodies.

The armies met with such force that all the four dragons and riders looked down simply out of instinct. Soon, the sounds of spears clanging shields, swords slicing flesh, and hammers bashing skulls filled the air. After a few seconds, the dragons returned to their own battle.

Saphira roared and flew up at Shruikan just as he stopped sprouting flames at Thorn. She hurriedly joined her mind with Thorn and Valinor, and they melded into one being . . .

 _Death to you, Shruikan!_ They roared.

Eragon strained his face, as did Arya and Murtagh. They were being attacked mentally, but they had the power of several eldunari with them. They had exactly ninety and two eldunarya, and Eragon had given Arya and Murtagh thirty-one each and had taken thirty himself.

"To hell with you three, how are you so powerful?" Galbatorix said in frustration. The mental assault must have abated soon after.

 _That attack he made . . . it had been a lot stronger than it ought to have been . . . how?_

 _We don't know, but we are concentrating on Shruikan at the moment._

 _Of course._

They opened they maw, and three differently colored flames flew at Shruikan from three different directions. Saphira was behind him, Thorn was below him, Valinor was above him.

Roaring, Shruikan dived past Thorn, avoiding all three flames. They stopped their infernos, and followed the black dragon. Shruikan whirled around with a single flap, and faced them. Galbatorix seemed to be sneering.

They attacked him from different directions again, Saphira flew straight at his face, Valinor and Thorn dove and rose onto the either sides of the dragon.

Saphira collided with his chest, and her own armor screeched against his. Shruikan had tried to get above her, but she had been too fast. At the same time, Valinor bit his wing, and Thorn clawed at his side.

The mighty dragon roared in pain, but they did not stop, Valinor tore off a huge chunk from the wing, and Thorn made five deep gashes under the wing. Saphira tore off the armor on his neck and sunk her fangs into the hard scales. Blood rushed into her mouth, and it was strikingly warm.

Shruikan roared mightily and made to throw Saphira off, but she held on. She clasped his neck tightly with her claws, and bit even harder. Valinor was thrown away as Shruikan flapped his wing upwards. Thorn was knocked aside by Shruikan's tail, the spikes on the tail smashed through Thorn's back armor and gave him a formidable would. Valinor was clipped to the side, but he wasn't injured.

Galbatorix swore at the top of his voice, then he leaned forwards and sliced at Saphira's wing. The silver sword cut through the wards that surrounded her, and her wing was sliced.

Pain raced through their wings, their back and their side where all three of them had been injured.

She let go of Shruikan and howled in pain, as did Eragon, but her wing was severely damaged. Eragon hurriedly healed the wound, and after a while, she was able to function as good as before. Murtagh healed Thorn as well, and Valinor was also healed by Arya.

 _Are you alright?_

 _Yes, we thank you._

Saphira growled and dived under Shruikan, but Galbatorix healed all the wounds that the three of them had dealt to the black dragon. Shruikan dived after Saphira, who maneuvered her wings in such a way that she turned left, then immediately shot up, then dove downwards.

"Enough games! It is about time I show you what you are all dealing with here." Galbatorix yelled. Shruikan flapped to a stop, as Saphira Thorn and Valinor took up their places on three different side of the dragon. They remained such, all the four magical beings alert and ready to fight at the slightest provocation.

"The time has come that I show you my true power, young riders." Galbatorix said, then groped into a pocket under his silver armor. The tunic inside was also silver in colour.

He soon pulled out a sack, which was made of cotton. Its interior glowed with light as white as the snow. He clasped the strings at the mouth of the sack and said, "Behold . . . the Ultimate Heart of the Dragons . . ."

And the sack opened to reveal something that left the three Riders and Dragons mortified.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102: The Ultimate Heart . . .

 _H-How is t-this possible? Where could he find it?_

 _Eragon, what are you saying?_

 _S-Saphira, this is impossible! How could he have found this?_

 _I still don't understand.  
_  
Eragon was mortified. In Galbatorix's hand was an eldunari. Not just an ordinary eldunari either. It was pure white in color, was glowing dimly, and was five times bigger than Lenora's.

Saphira, Thorn and Valinor were so surprised at Eragon's emotions that they separated into their own individual beings.

"Do you see it now?" Galbatorix asked, his tone mocking. "This is the oldest eldunari in the world . . . this is the ultimate source of power." He brandished it at their astonished faces.

"This is the eldunari of the dragon whose-name-cannot-be-expressed-in-any-language."

Fear clutched Eragon's heart, and the others were similarly affected. Shruikan looked sadder than ever before.

"Ah, you are surprised, aren't you?" Galbatorix shouted. "Well then. Let me sate your curiosity. It took me nigh on two decades to figure out where this was kept. I knew that it was somewhere, and along with my other experiments, I always tried to figure out where this was. It wasn't until several months ago did I find out . . . Oh yes, I found out, and I was proud of it." He gave a horrible laugh, the sound of which made the hair on Eragon's hand stand, and his palm tingle.

"Oh, it was cunningly hidden, in a stupid underground archway tunnel that Vrael thought would remain a secret. It was at Vroengard, but not in Doru Araeba . . . I found it, then, and tried to enter his mind. But, he was too strong for me to enter alone, so I took some help . . . from his own kin. For almost a month, he resisted my attempts to penetrate him, but finally, it was in vain. Even he could not survive against me, and the might of fifty-one dragons. Ha!" Galbatorix brandished it again, and Eragon's neck cringed with irritation.

"This means that I can now overpower all of you easily . . . but I won't. It has been too long since I fought someone, so it is time I had some fun. Let's go Shruikan." Galbatorix yelled. The eldunari suddenly glowed bright. It was almost blinding.

Shruikan flew forwards, and he was a blur to all three dragons and riders. His bashed his shoulder onto Saphira's side, knocking her away, then bashed Thorn on his chest. His neck hit Valinor on his back, all in a minute. His speed had increased several folds, and now, Eragon knew, their chances of victory were slim.

 _This is bad . . . this is bad!_

 _Shut up and think of something.  
_  
Saphira flew towards Shruikan, and sapphire blue flames leapt forward from her maw.

 _Saphira, are you crazy? He will kill you._

 _I don't care, Eragon. I know my priorities and responsibilities as a dragon. And I shall not shirk away from them. I shall fight Galbatorix no matter what!_

 _This is crazy, this will be our-_

 _Stop being a coward, have you not the courage to face him? Or the will to die in honor?_

 _Saphira . . . I don't want to see you suffer._

 _What about Arya?_

 _S-She must be saved, along with Murtagh, Thorn and Valinor._

 _Exactly, and that is why . . . we . . . must . . . FIGHT!_

Saphira dove under the flames as they passed harmlessly to the side, and cut through Shruikan's armor. But before she could do anything else, a huge tail smacked her aside. The armor on the left side of her back was dented, and she was roaring in pain. Eragon quickly healed the wound, and repaired the damage.

Thorn scratched Shruikan's snout and drew forth blood, and Valinor distracted Shruikan from Saphira by bashing into his left side. Within a flash, a foreleg and knocked Thorn aside, and a huge wing had buffeted Valinor downwards.

 _This can't go on . . . Saphira, we must retreat._

 _Never!_

 _Please Saphira, you know we can't win this._

 _I'd rather die than run from this tyrant._

 _And me?_

 _You…You want to f-flee?_ Saphira asked. Eragon winced as he heard her, for she was hurt and her voice was accusingly painful.

 _You want to FLEE?_

 _No . . . No, I don't. But if we can get away, then we might be able to battle him again._

 _No, Eragon, it is now, or never!_ Saphira said, and through their link, she sent him the images of all the dead bodies at the village of Yazuac, of the Battles from Farthen Dur to Dras'leona. She made the courage and determination grow in her Rider, to such an extent that he lost his foreboding. Though she secretly was astounded at Eragon's reaction. If that eldunari had enough power to frighten Eragon, then it was dangerous indeed.

 _Okay then, today I shall either kill him, or die trying!_ Eragon promised.

 _So shall I!_

Eragon and Saphira roared their rage, and they dived forwards. Shruikan and Galbatorix turned to them in surprise, but then Shruikan flapped speedily, and ended right above Saphira before she could move any further. Roaring, he clasped her in his huge foreleg, his claws scraping against her armor.

Saphira roared in pain, but there was nothing she could do. Shruikan was too strong for her to throw away.

 _Saphira!_

 _Eragon . . ._

Thorn and Valinor clawed at Shruikan furiously, but the dragon pushed both of them aside with his tail. Thorn looped back to the same altitude, then shot flames at Shruikan's snout. Shruikan did not look up from Saphira, but the fire passed harmlessly on either sides. Valinor flew straight at the foreleg that held Saphira and bit at it, but Shruikan did not let go. Instead, he grabbed Valinor in the other foreleg.

 _Wait, Saphira! I will come up with something, just hold on._

He was in great need, he was in need of aid, he needed someone's help. Someone who would be strong enough to have Shruikan let go of Saphira and Valinor. Someone who had more power than the strength Galbatorix had garnered.

 _I need aid Kuthian!_ Eragon roared with his mind and tongue.

There was silence as Saphira continued to try and get out of Shruikan's grip. Valinor was roaring because Shruikan was squeezing him. Thorn smashed onto Shruikan's side again, and there was the sound of swords clanging.

 _Little one, something should happen . . ._

 _It is happening._

Then, suddenly, a strong wind blew forth from the east. It was so strong that snow was lifted and it almost reached the dragons. Shruikan became unsteady in the air, then he yelped in surprise as he was flipped over by the strong currents. He let go of Saphira and Valinor in his attempt to steady himself, then he flapped to get above them.

 _What is happening, Eragon?_

 _Look above us . . ._

Multicolored lights popped up far above, and they were huge in number.

They were spirits!

The winds blew even more violently, and a bright light could be seen to the east.

Galbatorix stared around in surprise, then looked up in fear at the extraordinary sight.

 _And you have got it, Eragon._

All the spirits converged and joined to form a shapeless figure. Then the figure got a body, two fore legs, two hind legs, a tail, a head, a long neck and a glittering white body which emitted white light as bright as the sun. It was the body of a dragon, and the dragon was Kuthian.

Galbatorix held the eldunari even closer, and Shruikan howled in surprise as Kuthian looked at them with a ferocious snarl.

 _That's . . . Little one, that is extraordinary!_

Eragon immediately understood what had to be done, and he began to remove the straps that bound him to the saddle. On top of them was just an illusion of Kuthian, the same one that Eragon had seen on the day that he had entered the Vault of Souls. And now, it was a distraction for them.

 _Eragon, what are you doing?_

 _Saphira, fly above Shruikan. I have a plan._

 _Eragon, this is not a good idea._

 _I know its not, but do you have anything else?_

 _. . . No, but-_

 _Then use mine, just get above Shruikan, he won't even notice you because of the wind and Kuthian._

 _Be careful, little one . . . I can't lose you, and if you die, I shall die with you._

 _I am not going to die, I am going to save us all. Just do it!_

 _As you wish._

Saphira flapped ahead slowly, the wind hindering her direction. She moved ahead, and Eragon rose in the saddle, bracing himself. This was not going to be easy.

 _It is good for me that he is wearing armor._

 _That it is . . . there must be another way!_

 _There isn't Saphira, now please, just get there._

 _Eragon . . . Oh alright!  
_  
Saphira flapped even more furiously, and she finally got above the black dragon. No one else noticed her movement because they were gazing, transfixed, at Kuthian.

 _Now, when I get down, flap away from him._

 _No!_

 _Saphira, I know what I am doing . . . I will jump off him soon, and you can come down and catch me._

 _. . . . This is not the best of your ideas, but aye, I will do it._

 _Good . . .  
_  
Taking a deep breath, Eragon jumped off Saphira and landed, light as feather, on Shruikan's back. The wind masked the noise of his fall, and the armor Shruikan was wearing prevented him from noticing Eragon. He immediately cut off his connection with Saphira.

Drawing Brisingr, Eragon crept forwards, holding the huge and tall neck spikes for support. He crawled forwards, but then the wind began to abate. The light in the east faded and the dragon disintegrated into spirits again. Then multicolored orbs vanished, and the wind stopped.

 _Eragon, what are you doing there?_ A panicking voice asked. It was Arya.

 _I am trying to get to-_

 _Get back onto Saphira now!_

 _No, I must do this._

 _You are a complete lunatic, Eragon._

 _I know, and when good ideas don't work, you must settle to mad schemes._

 _Be careful then . . . please._

 _I will._

Creeping forwards, Eragon saw the Galbatorix was gasping for breath and hugging the eldunari. Shruikan was laughing for some odd reason. Then Galbatorix looked around furiously, and Shruikan immediately dived towards Thorn. Eragon grabbed the neck spike tightly, and settled down to his knees to avoid being thrown off.

 _This is not good._

 _Will you be able to hold on?_

 _I will for now, Arya, but I am not sure if Shruikan and Thorn collide. Shruikan has become so fast._

 _I agree, but if-_

Her statement was cut off as Shruikan smashed onto Thorn with ground breaking force. Thorn roared in pain, and slashed wildly and Shruikan's neck. There were screeches as his claws scraped against the armor.

Eragon seized his chance and jumped forwards, grabbing the second neck spike. He had to get to Galbatorix. Once there, he could either kill the traitor, or grab the eldunari and jump off. There were only three more neck spikes left to go, but Shruikan turned from Thorn as the red dragon retreated, and dived at Valinor. Valinor roared and flipped to the side, dodging Shruikan by a foot. Eragon held onto the spike for dear life as Shruikan flapped to a stop, then went for Saphira. Saphira cleverly veered her way above him, and then dived to the side before Shruikan could reach up and snap at her.

"Shruikan, get Saphira. Once we do, those two worms will surrender." Galbatorix said. Shruikan roared and turned around, then chased after Saphira with lightning speed. Eragon clutched the neck spike, but he wasn't concentrating. He was filled with worry for his partner, and how she would escape Shruikan now.

Saphira roared and corkscrewed her way down, then did a double loop and shot up. But for all her tricks, she could not escape Shruikan. The dragon grabbed her neck in his jaws, and the rest of her body in his left foreleg.

Saphira roared in agony and pain, but Shruikan didn't loosen his hold. Eragon almost screamed with pain, and it took all of his self control and will power not to. Thorn and Valinor frantically charged at Shruikan, but Galbatorix yelled, "Stop! Stop you two, if you don't want your lovely dragon," He sneered at Saphira. "To die. And where is her Rider? Jumped off to the ground? Into Shruikan's maw? It doesn't matter, I care not, I only want Saphira . . . Now, soon, Shruikan will mate her, and I shall have an army of dragons and Riders at my disposal!" Galbatorix said gleefully.

Rage overcame Eragon, and he sprinted forwards on the steep and scaly back, forgetting his own well being in his haste to save Saphira. Thorn and Valinor looked at Saphira helplessly, and she roared again as Shruikan tightened his claws around her body.

"Now soon, all of Alagaesia shall bow before me!" Galbatorix said happily, but Eragon yelled furiously, "No! Alagaesia will be free of you once and for all!"


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103: The Battle Turns

"No! Alagaesia shall be free of you once and for all!"

Galbatorix looked around in surprise, but he was too slow to stop Eragon. In a clatter, Eragon knocked his silver sword aside with Brisingr, punched the dark king on his face, and jumped onto him.

With a series of snaps, the straps that bound Galbatorix to the saddle broke off, and he and Eragon fell in a confused tumble onto Shruikan's collar bone. The eldunari slipped out of the tyrant's hand as Eragon tried to snatch it.

"You will regret what you did to my Saphira!" Eragon said, and Galbatorix snarled. Eragon tried to punch him again, but he was thrown to the side when Galbatorix kicked him. Eragon almost fell of Shruikan, but he grabbed the neck of the dragon just in time, with one hand. He was hanging now, truly helpless.

The three dragons roared in rage, Arya and Murtagh gave startled cries, but Galbatorix just sneered and crawled up to where Eragon was hanging. Eragon glared at him as the man raised his sword and prepared to plunge it into Eragon's chest.

"You die here, Lead Rider! Now, my record of killing Lead Riders will reach to up to two. Fantastic, do you not agree? Your body shall lie with Vrael's at the gate to my castle." Galbatorix said with a smirk.

"No, it won't! I will not die here, it shall be you!" Eragon shouted in reply. Galbatorix gave an annoying sigh, then looked past Eragon as if to make sure everyone was watching.

But his eyes widened in shock as he looked down. Eragon looked down as well, and he saw a large and glittering orb falling towards the ground.

It was the great eldunari. It had already fallen several feet, but Eragon knew what to do now.

Before Galbatorix could stop him, Eragon let go of Shruikan, and kicked at his chest so that he changed his direction of descent, and fell after the eldunari instead. Wind howled in his ears, under the helm, but he heard Galbatorix yelling at Shruikan to dive after the eldunari, Saphira and Arya giving astonished yelps, Valinor and Thorn growling in surprise.

He maneuvered himself in such a way that he was falling at a break neck speed, faster than the eldunari. He was just above it, and soon he would be close enough to grab it, if Shruikan didn't get there first. As it was, when he turned to look back, he saw that Shruikan had let go of Saphira, and all four dragons were diving after him. But they were all far behind, and Thorn was in the lead.

Eragon was sure that he would get to the eldunari before them, but he had to try to reassure Saphira that he was alright. There was something about her eyes that made his palm tingle. The same went for Arya.

There were cries and yells of shock from one army below, and cheers from the other.

 _Eragon! Have you gone mad?_

Eragon winced as Saphira's voice sounded in his head. Normally, she would not contact him with her mind when their enemies could attack them mentally at any time, but Eragon had also been careless.

 _No Saphira, I-_

 _I don't want an explanation! Why did you have to jump off?_

 _This way is much better, my loving dragon, this way I can get the ultimate source of Galbatorix's power, and we can defeat him._

 _What if . . . you are wrong? What if this does not work? What if I don't reach you in time?_

 _Then . . . I'd rather not think of it. But it will work, Saphira, I have almost got it, see?_

Eragon's fingers closed around the glowing orb, and he hugged it close to his chest. Tuning his back to the ground, he looked up.

Now Shruikan was in the lead, and Galbatorix was pointing his sword at Eragon in rage. Thorn and Valinor were close behind, and they seemed close enough to strike the black dragon. Saphira was level with Shruikan.

But Eragon didn't notice all those things, for at that instant, a consciousness mightier than any he had encountered, had reached into his own. It was the dragon-whose-name-could-not-be-expressed-in-any-language. Eragon gasped with a silent voice as the mind just pushed away his barriers with the strength of an avalanche.

 _Eragon?. . . . Anurin?. . . Vrael?. . . All three together, and I sense a fourth. Who are you, fair elf?_ A deep and ancient voice said, speaking in the Ancient Language.

 _I-I am Eragon Shadeslayer, O mighty dragon._

There was a flutter of surprise in the dragon's mind, and Eragon felt him become more curious, but he suppressed his questions.

 _Very well, but we do not have time for conversations now. I trust you are the Rider who Galbatorix always dreams of conquering, and that you are against him with all your being?_

 _Aye._

 _And that you mean Alagaesia no harm?_

 _I don't._

 _Good, Good . . . That claw-less-squeaky-voice-two-leg made me serve him against my will . . . He was too strong for me to fend off._

 _I understand, but now what?_

 _You must defeat him, nothing else._

 _And you?_

 _You must destroy my eldunari, Shadeslayer. That is the only way-_

 _B-But, I c-can't-_

 _You must, there is no other way. I know too little of you, but I shall be in peace again in the endless darkness of the Void. Please, Shadeslayer, for my sake, destroy me._

Eragon looked up again, Brisingr in his right hand, air protesting against his falling in his ears, and wind whipping his back. The dragon was right, there was no other way but to destroy him.

Shruikan was almost upon Eragon, his jaw was open as if to eat him up.

 _Hurry, Rider!_

 _Aye, I shall do it . . . Peace be upon you._

 _. . . . Upon you as well . . . And may all your endeavors succeed._

Regretting what he was doing, Eragon yelled and swung Brisingr. As soon as the blade made contact with the heart, there was a loud tinkling noise, then there was a blinding flash of white light as the heart was shattered.

There was a loud "Oh" from the people below, and a roar of rage from Galbatorix, "You will pay for that one Shadeslayer! You-shall-DIE!"

Shruikan made to snap Eragon in his jaws, but Saphira smashed onto him from the left. Shruikan roared, and he was forced to veer to the right. Saphira swung out her foreleg, and grabbed Eragon in the safety of her claws.

 _I have got you . . . That was too close for comfort!_

 _That was. I am glad you have me, Saphira, but land._

 _What?_

 _Land on the ground and I, Arya and Murtagh shall battle that turncoat mule there._

 _. . . . I don't like this idea either, but I know it's for the best._

 _I will be alright, I have ninety two dragons, Arya, Murtagh, a lot of energy reserves on my side, and I have you. What else do I need?_

 _I agree . . . but still, it itches my scales._

 _I know, it gives me a foreboding as well, but I can't help it._

Saphira growled at Thorn and Valinor, just as Shruikan flapped to balance himself, only to be bashed aside by Valinor.

The three dragons sped to the ground, close to where the armies were battling, but far away enough to leave them undisturbed.

But then, Shruikan caught up with them, and he smacked Thorn and Valinor aside before they could stop him. Saphira tried to veer away, but Shruikan was too fast. A huge foreleg hit Saphira's chest, and she roared in pain. The blow forced her to turn to the left, towards the centre of the place where the armies were battling. Now, there was no distinction between the armies. The soldiers of both the armies attacked the first enemy they spotted.

With cries of alarm, the men, elves, dwarves and Urgals cleared the place where Saphira was about to land. Soon an entire circle had been cleared for her.

Saphira landed with a soft thump, which was faint on the snow covered ground. She let go of Eragon, and he fell onto the snow noiselessly, on his back.

Valinor and Thorn landed on either sides of Saphira. All the soldiers, men, dwarves, elves and Urgals turned to look at three dragons, fascinated.

Arya jumped off Valinor and ran towards Eragon, her face full of worry and joy together.

"You are alright! I don't know whether I should call you a reckless fool or just a lunatic! Arya asked, cupping his face in her arms, but Eragon just smiled and kissed her.

"You are a _swamp_! You know that? Why did you jump-" Murtagh fell silent as Shruikan landed right before them, an enraged Galbatorix on his back. Arya let go of Eragon and drew Yawe. Eragon readied Brisingr, and Murtagh held Zar'roc.

"You miserable, toothless warts! You shall all die now!" Galbatorix roared as he jumped off the black dragon, holding his sword aloft.

With four extremely loud roars, the dragons took off again.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104: A Different Perspective . . .

As soon as he had stood up and roared 'charge', he had readied his weapons. The elves and Urgals had charged with yells and roars. At the same time, the opposing humans had advanced, their faces contorted with glee. They were as fast as the elves, and so were just as strong. Roran stood in the middle of the field, waiting for both armies to arrive. His hammer was held in both his hands; his armor was bloody and had a lot of snow on it.

With a huge clatter, the first of the battalions met in the north, then soon the southward ones also began to collide. Roran crouched and swung his hammer with all his might as the soldiers reached him. Two of them dodged the blow, but the a third was caught unawares. His head was smashed inside his helm. Roran pulled back his hammer and made to step back, but the soldiers were too fast for him.

A soldier almost stabbed him, but he was killed as an arrow embedded into his neck. He had been standing just outside the range of the wards of the magicians in their army.

A sword came for Roran, and he was too slow to block it. But another, brighter sword parried the blow, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. It was Vanir.

"You should have known better than to remain here." Vanir said, and he looked around as the other elves managed to keep him and Roran safe. With a quick word, he healed Roran's wound, "There, that should make you quicker, now get to the back of the army. We need to find the magicians who are working the magic that is giving these men their speed and strength. It won't take too long."

Roran protested, "But I have to fight them, it will-" He ducked as a sword made to cleave his head into two.

"Go, just go! You can fight after a while." Vanir said and ushered him way. Roran swore, but he moved away anyway. He hurried to the back of the army, and he could hear the clanging of swords and shields. This was going to a bloody day.

Let them wait until I can go ahead and bash them up.

Roran reached the end of the army of Urgals and elves, and waited for the humans and dwarves, who were still a bowshot away. But then, a light suddenly leapt up in the east. All heads turned towards it, including the fighting elves, Urgals and men. The light was beautiful . . .

"The dragons! Look at the dragons!" An elf shouted. Immediately, everyone turned up. The humans and dwarves stopped marching and looked at the four dragons.

 _This is bad . . ._

Shruikan had managed to grab Saphira and Valinor in his claws, and was squeezing Valinor, but above the four dragons were several multicolored lights, which soon took the form of a dragon. Shruikan let go Saphira and Valinor, and then the four of them looked up at the dragon.

There were gasps and yells of surprise, and everyone in both the armies stopped fighting just to look up at the spectacle.

Roran stared at it, dumbstruck. This was easily the biggest dragon he had ever seen, even bigger than Shruikan. The dragon just glared at Shruikan, while the other three just hovered. Then, Saphira slowly made her way towards Shruikan, and glided above him for a while, making those on the ground unable to see her. After a while, she glided away, and Shruikan hadn't even noticed her.

A _clang_ brought Roran back to the surface, and he stared around. But there were only elves and Urgals around him. The front lines of both the armies continued to fight.

 _Keep this up, and this could take weeks to resolve.  
_  
Roran hurried towards the back, and soon he had joined the humans.

"Stronghammer!" A voice cried out, and he raised his silver hammer in response to Orik's golden one.

"How goes the battle up ahead?" Orik asked as Roran joined. The humans were waiting with the dwarves at the back until it was safe for them to go ahead.

"Tis' as bloody as the red rays of dawn." Roran replied, grimacing at his belly. It was still aching a bit.

"It will be as red as Thorn's scales when we dwarves have joined the fray. Today, all five races shall together slay this abomination." Orik said with a grin. Roran smiled back and relaxed. The Nighthawks joined Orik's guards.

The battle stretched on for a while, and soon, the armies were merged, each fighting each other in utter commotion. The soldiers would reach Roran and Orik now and again, but their guards would always manage to protect them. Orik had asked Roran to refrain from getting into the fray until Eragon and the others landed.

Everyone's gazes again shot upwards as they heard a roar of agony, and Roran was horrified, as was Orik. Saphira was being held by Shruikan. Valinor and Thorn were staring at her helplessly.

 _Eragon! Eragon why don't you do something?_ Roran thought, cursing under his breath as Saphira roared again. Then he yelped in surprise, as did almost everyone else, as a glittering orb fell towards a ground, and a figure followed moments later. There was a yell of rage, and Shruikan let go of Saphira, just as Thorn and Valinor dived after the figure. With a start, Roran realized that the figure was Eragon.

Eragon grabbed the orb in his hands, and continued to fall freely, just as Shruikan overtook Thorn. Saphira was in level with him, her wings clasped tightly to her sides.

Just as Shruikan almost snapped Eragon up, there was a shattering sound, and Eragon had smashed off the orb. Another yell of rage followed, but Saphira knocked Shruikan aside, and grabbed Eragon in her claws. Then she continued to fall towards the ground, and Shruikan straightened himself, but Valinor struck him again, sending him further to the side.

Saphira sped to towards the ground, a little away from the armies, but soon Shruikan was upon her and the others. He bashed Thorn and Valinor aside, then struck Saphira's chest. She roared in pain, and veered towards the place just where Roran, Orik and the others were standing. Roran looked down and around, and saw that everyone lese was doing the same. They looked around in surprise, then all of them yelled and bolted in different directions for dear life.

Saphira landed there, and so did the others, but Roran could not get a glimpse of them as he was separated from them by several soldiers, humans, elves, dwarves, and Urgals. But he still had Orik on his side, though there weren't any of their guards with them now, they had all run off in different directions.

"Roran, we must get to Eragon. They might need our help to slay the king. At least we can keep other soldiers from interfering." Orik said, and without waiting for a reply he ran forwards. Roran followed with a trot.

The dwarf king stopped suddenly and turned to Roran with an energetic grin. Roran grinned in return and they both yelled, "For Alagaesia!" and charged forwards, followed by their guards.

The battle was going on in complete turmoil now. To the extreme right of the battle, fifteen battalions of the elves had managed to penetrate Galbatorix's army. In the same way, to the left, the soldiers had penetrated the elves. So now, both the armies had got mixed up, and there was hardly a way to identify a friend from a foe, except by the emblems on their armor.

Roran bashed aside the first soldiers he spotted, moved past an elf who was dueling three men at once. Orik smashed one's chest, and the resultant sound was a deep gong. Swinging his hammer around like a mace, Roran struck an arm, breaking every bone in that part.

As the soldier doubled over in pain, and a slender blade loped off the head. Roran looked at the wielder, and it was a stunning elf with electric blue eyes and a beautiful face.

Roran knew who this was; Eragon had mentioned her several times.

"Greetings Naeivya . . . I trust you are here to look up at Eragon's well being?" Roran asked, looking at her curiously as she began to push her way past four Urgals.

"Aye, I am and you better come too." She replied.

"What about me? Am I too bearded to be noticed?" Orik asked grumpily, stroking his lengthy beard.

Roran laughed and followed the elf.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105: Carnage of Battle

Eragon stared blankly at Galbatorix.

The man in front of him was armored from shoulder to feet, along with his boots. His head wore a helm that covered his eyes and nose behind a visor. Surrounding the Riders were several soldiers, watching in awe. They had even forgotten about fighting in their wonder of the Riders and the dragons. Though, past them, the elves, men, dwarves and Urgals continued fighting.

Galbatorix wielded a silver sword, Eragon tried to get a glimpse of the engravings on it, but he couldn't.

"No, Galbatorix! We will succeed today . . ." Murtagh said tersely, raising Zar'roc. Eragon hurriedly entered Arya's mind, and they merged their identities. He cut off his connection with Saphira, and slowly extended his mind to Murtagh. He let him in, and soon all three of them joined their minds. Then they sent a tendril of thought a few miles to the right, where the eldunari were kept, hidden. All of the dragon's joined them, and now they were one single, extremely powerful being.

They were unstoppable now, and they knew it. Even Galbatorix could not stop them. They were _ONE_.

"We will just have to see about that." Galbatorix sneered and raised his sword.

They gasped and gaped at it, for the name of the sword was something they hadn't expected in the least.

It was named 'Istlari', which meant flames in the ancient language.

They pushed aside the distracting thought as Galbatorix charged forwards, almost becoming invisible with the speed, but they saw him as if he was charging at the normal rate. They placed Brisingr just in front of Istlari, blocking the blow. Sparks showered from the Rider blades. But they swung Zar'roc and Yawe at Galbatorix's neck and hip. The tyrant blocked the green sword with the cross guard of his own, and dodged Zar'roc by moving sideways.

They jumped back, then charged again, all three from different directions. Galbatorix snarled and swung at one of them, but Brisingr parried the blow with ease. Yawe cut the tyrant across his side, and Zar'roc gashed his calf. In return, Galbatorix kicked one of them, and Eragon groaned in pain as he was thrown away. Arya and Murtagh doubled over in pain, but Eragon stood up hurriedly. They were not going to let a little ache stop them.

Galbatorix charged this time, towards Arya. They converged upon him, but he deflected Zar'roc sideways, blocking Brisingr. Then, Istlari ran a whistling Yawe in a circle, and pushed it towards the skies. Stooping, he dodged both Brisingr and Zar'roc, then he straightened up and struck at Arya's chest. She ducked almost in time, but the sword cut through her armor and delved into her shoulder.

They screamed in pain, clutching their right shoulders, and Eragon finally understood that this was a draw back of their plan. They could not shield themselves from one another's pain.

But he got another idea.

 _Arya, Murtagh . . . we cannot continue like this. We cannot merge into each other, but we can lend each other our strengths. Remain in contact with my mind, but control your actions independently._

That said, Arya and Murtagh retreated hurriedly.

Now, it was Eragon along with Arya and Murtagh next to him, both physically and mentally.

The battle was tipped in no one's favor. On both sides, many had been slain. Bodies littered the ground, the snow had been dyed red with all the blood.

Galbatorix seemed extremely bemused by their reactions, but then he clamped his mouth shut and charged again. His visor clinked as he swung his sword at all their heads. Murtagh ducked under the blow, and Eragon blocked it with Brisingr. Arya dived forwards, her shoulder bleeding, and slashed at the man in silver armor.

Murtagh jabbed at him as well, and Eragon knocked his sword upwards.

Galbatorix cried out in dismay, but he jumped over Yawe. He could not dodge Zar'roc though, and he got a cut on his left knee.

He cursed mightily as he landed, then stabbed at Murtagh. The red Rider knocked the sword aside, but before Brisingr could pierce him, or Yawe could cripple, Istlari was swung around in a complete circle, parrying both the swords.

"It is time to get to the real fighting!" Galbatorix yelled and launched a mental assault on all three of them. The power of the assault was tremendous, but since Eragon, Arya and Murtagh were linked together, and with the eldunarya, the attack was easily blocked by them. Galbatorix recoiled from them, then they attacked him. Their minds bashed against mighty barriers, and while Arya and Murtagh kept on trying to smash through them, Eragon looked for a way past them. But he was surprised, since there was no way around the barriers. Breaking them was the only method left.

Galbatorix charged forwards, Istlari raised, and smashed it onto Brisingr. Eragon blocked the blow, but at the same time, Galbatorix assaulted him mentally. He blocked the attack with his own barriers, then pushed his sword aside and slashed wildly at his neck. But Galbatorix swung his sword around in a circle, just under Brisingr. It caught the blue sword on its cross guard, and Brisingr was knocked aside, blocking Zar'roc. Yawe slipped over Galbatorix as he dodged it, then he slashed at Eragon's chest.

Eragon yelled in pain as the silver sword cut through his armor and flesh. Galbatorix punched him, and Eragon was thrown back. He was dimly aware of Saphira roaring in pain along with him. Then his back burst with pain as well, and Saphira roared again.

Arya and Murtagh began slashing wildly at Galbatorix, but he blocked the Zar'roc easily, stopped Yawe with the hilt of his sword, and kicked Murtagh away. Murtagh yelled in agony, so did Thorn, as the armor over his belly was caved in, and he fell to the ground.

Blood stained the white snow as it poured out from Eragon's chest, but he ignored it and stood up. He had to help Arya, and he didn't care what happened to himself.

The battle to the extreme right was turning out to be extremely bad for the Free Races. The soldiers pressed against them, and soon they were going to be overwhelmed.

To the left, the favor was with the Free Races. The men of the empire were depleting massively in number.

The battle in the centre remained equal, and in its heart were the four Riders and their gaping audience.

Galbatorix charged at Arya, since she was the only one of the three who was still on her sound. Eragon stepped forwards, and merged his strength with Arya's.

She parried a blow form Istlari, retaliated with a jab, but Yawe was knocked aside. Galbatorix sneered in arrogance, but his sneer vanished into a scowl that must have covered his face as Arya attacked again. He parried left, dodged right, then swung back.

 _Clang!_

Brisingr blocked Istlari just in time. On the other side, Murtagh stood up with a groan. Galbatorix cursed, but Eragon pushed his sword down. At the same time, Arya punched the man on his chin.

With a clatter, his helm fell to the ground.

 _What a pity . . ._ Eragon thought as he saw the king's face.

It was a face that must have been handsome in the times of happiness and prosperity. But now it was twisted evilly, a convulsed form of the caring face that it had earlier possessed. It had dark black hair, and equally dark and thin eyebrows. Under them were penetrating, dark black eyes and a crooked nose. A scar etched its way from the right hand side of his forehead till his right cheek. His eye had fortunately been spared.

With a yell Galbatorix pulled back his sword, Eragon and Arya jumped away from him. Then he slashed at Murtagh, who ducked. Murtagh's wound was also bleeding, but he knew there was no time to heal it now. He had to help his friends, and he had to get his vengeance.

"Enough! I tell you, I will kill all of you! The time has come to show you my greatest power . . ." Galbatorix said.

 _More surprises?_

Eragon and Arya readied their swords, Murtagh straightened up, but Galbatorix raised his sword towards the skies.

"ISTLARI!"


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106: Aerial Battle

Thorn raced above Valinor, and remained in level with Saphira. He was going to stay with her, no matter what she said. He already felt guilty about having to fight Shruikan, and he would regret it if Saphira was injured any further. He was her mate, and it was his responsibility to protect her.

Shruikan looked at them as they reached his altitude. He was behaving differently now, but he had eyes for no one other than Saphira. She stared back for a while, then cringed and flapped a little closer to Thorn. Thorn growled and placed himself in front of her, shielding her from Shruikan's view.

A mind touched against his, and Thorn was almost alarmed when he felt it was Shruikan. But the dragon was not attacking him, but it was just trying to talk to him. Thorn let him in doubtfully, and felt Shruikan's regret, hatred, jealousy and a little joy.

 _You have a lovely mate, Thorn._

Thorn blinked twice when he heard the dragon's voice. It sounded so sad, so envious, so full of hate. Shruikan was jealous of Thorn, jealous of everything Thorn had, such as Murtagh and Saphira. He was jealous that Thorn was free, but he was happy for Thorn. And he hated Galbatorix with every fiber of his being.

 _Thank you Shruikan._

 _And you are very fortunate . . . more than me anyway. All I wish for now is death, so that I may finally meet with the Rider whose dragon I was to be . . . it has been so long, I can't even remember his name now._

 _I am sorry Shruikan._

 _Don't be, there is nothing for it now . . . Alas, fate has placed us on either side of this. You were a very nice and kind hearted dragon, Thorn. The time has come to show me just what all I have managed to teach you._

 _I don't want to fight you either . . . but I will kill you if you mean to harm my loved ones. In this, nothing can sway me._

 _I know, and I hope that you will always remain this way._

Shruikan left his mind with that word, and then Saphira flapped next to Thorn again. Shruikan contacted her as well. She let him in and Shruikan spoke first.

 _I do not fight you willingly, O Beautiful Huntress, but it is against my wish and itches my scales. If ever you can find it in your heart, please forgive me . . . I am not what he has made me. I never wished for any of this._

 _I have forgiven you already, for I know of your grief and what all that tyrant of a king has inflicted upon you. Even now, mine, Thorn's and Valinor's Riders fight him, though he shall never be called your Rider. He is a blight, a rotten carcass not even worth tasting._

 _You honor me, Saphira Brightscales._

He left Saphira, then contacted Valinor. His mind was full of enthusiasm and courage, even eagerness for all of this to end.

 _You are the most spirited and courageous dragon of your age that I have ever met._

 _Am I?. . . Thank you, Shruikan._ He said after a little hesitation, and a look at Thorn, who had nodded in approval.

 _May the wind rise under your wings, and all your hunts bring you fresh meat._

 _You as well._

Shruikan retreated into himself and looked at the three dragons ahead of him in a little joy. Now finally he was going to die, now finally he was going to be killed by someone. He wished for it to happen soon, but it was not possible. Galbatorix might not be able to enter his mind whenever he wants to, but Shruikan was still bound to him by several unbreakable oaths. He had to fight, he didn't have a say in the matter.

 _Again, dragon must fight dragon, Rider must fight Rider . . . But this shall end now, this shall end today_! He promised to himself, then arched his neck at the three of them ahead of him.

Under them, their Riders charged.

Shruikan dived towards Thorn, talons ready. He had taught Thorn, he knew the red dragon's style. He knew that Thorn would turn to the right now, and he would easily be wounded.

But no, Thorn flapped above Shruikan, and Saphira flew at him. They crashed mightily, and her claws scraped against Shruikan's armor. Shruikan bashed her on her back with his foreleg, using his enormous size to his advantage. All he needed to do was hit them with legs, or with his tail. The rest would take care of itself.

As it was, Saphira dropped tremendously, then flapped to regain her altitude. Shruikan made to dive at her, but Valinor smashed onto the black dragon's back. Shruikan buffeted down, and he flapped in a quick succession to right himself. Then he turned upside down and scratched the green dragon on his chest. His armor grated against Shruikan's scales, but he slashed even more furiously as Valinor tried to get away. His claws sliced past the armor, and drew for the blood. Valinor howled in pain, and a red tail gashed Shruikan's neck.

Pain, as he had never ever felt for a century, coursed around his neck. His armor on that part of his neck had been broken apart, and its fragments fell off towards the ground, or embedded themselves into his flesh. He roared again. Blood trickled down his wound, down past his armor and scales.

Saphira and Thorn both came at him from above and below, but Shruikan looped over himself, and his tail smashed Thorn aside. At the same time, he breathed flames at Saphira. She yelped in surprise and flapped to her right, even though there were probably wards surrounding her, then she retaliated with her own flames. They parted as they neared his glittering armor, and he growled as Valinor bit at his hind leg. Thorn also tried to bite him, but Shruikan corkscrewed, throwing Valinor off, and avoiding Thorn as well.

Saphira slashed at Shruikan's head, and Shruikan was not ready for her.

Her talons screeched against his armor, and he responded with more flames. The flames parted as they neared the beautiful dragon, and he stopped when he realized it was useless.

Then, Saphira roared in pain, as did someone else below.

This was his chance.

He struck Saphira mightily on her back with his tail. She roared again, as did her Rider. Thorn and Valinor growled in anger, and converged upon Shruikan. Thorn blew flames at him, and the wards around Shruikan were slowly depleted. Valinor dived under the ruby flames, and he responded with deep gashed on Shruikan's belly. The black armor was torn off, and Valinor sank his teeth into the soft flesh.

Shruikan roared as blood poured from his belly, then he flipped around, turning his belly towards the skies. Valinor was thrown off, and he crashed onto Thorn.

Saphira flapped to get back to the fight, and Shruikan was not aware of her coming at him from below. On his back, he was armored, but his armpits were not. Saphira stealthily reached him as Shruikan opened his maw to blow flames at both Thorn and Valinor, who were just next to each other now, but Saphira got to him first.

She smashed her tail at the region below his huge foreleg, and the leg was knocked aside.

Shruikan roared in pain, but Saphira bit at his leg.

She tore off a huge chunk of his flesh, and his foreleg fell onto his chest, limp. It was connected to his body with just half of the skin and flesh than before, and he was as good as crippled now.

 _That was for Glaedr!_ Saphira said.

All three dragons were in pain, but not from their injuries, from the injuries of their Riders. Saphira's hind legs were burning, Valinor's belly was aching, and Thorn's chest was hurting, as were their Riders.

Shruikan gave a thunderous roar of rage, and turned to Saphira. A second foreleg slashed at her, and his huge talons sliced though her armor and her chest.

Saphira roared in pain again, as did Eragon below.

Thorn and Valinor dived at the black dragon, and Valinor smashed into his belly before he could harm Saphira anymore. Thorn went straight for Saphira to protect her in case Shruikan attack her again.

 _These hatchlings are so annoying!_ Shruikan thought, then flipped upside down. Valinor was thrown off again, and a wing hit Saphira and Thorn. They fell towards the ground with the force of the push, and finally they leveled each other again.

Just then, pain burst around the side of Thorn's head, and he roared, but Murtagh didn't. Thorn had not been hit by anything.

Shruikan dived at the pair, his foreleg hanging.

Saphira roared, and a shriek of pain was heard from Eragon, and even she felt the pain running though her chest and back. She roared even louder.

Shruikan had almost reached them when all three dragons turned to Valinor, simply out of instinct, because he had given a terrible howl of agony, louder than all of them.

Their Riders were in great pain, and agony.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107: Stydja Unin Mor'ranr

 _Stronghammer!_

Vanir did his best not to swear out loud. He had hurried to what had been the back of the army so that he could join Roran, only to find that Roran was nowhere to be seen. He was still searching for him, but now all the races had gotten so mixed up in the battle, he would be hard pressed to find Roran.

 _A nice place to get lost in . . ._

A whistling sword brought him back to his senses, and he ducked under it. A man in glistening steel armor stood before him. He had Galbatorix's emblem on his chest plate. Vanir fought the urge to swear.

He dodged another swing, and he realized that the man was not as fast as him. So he charged forwards, and easily loped of the head before the soldier could react. Then he turned around when he heard the scraping of an ax against the snow.

 _Damnations! I should have gone with him!_

Behind him, amidst all the fighting couples, were three other men and they were all smirking at him. The one to the right wielded a long flamberge, another had a huge ax, still another had a monstrous, two handed sword that was almost as long as Vanir himself. Their weapons were hideous, compared to his slender blade, which he preferred. Speed, elegant swings, jabs and strikes were much better than wildly swinging and slashing with a huge weapon.

At the feet of those three men feet lay the bodies of many men, dwarves, Urgals and a couple of elves. Blood dripped from their weapons.

 _They killed all of them? . . . I must stop those three, they could be a terrible threat. They must be the three captains of the different divisions . . . what are they doing together?_

They charged at him several yells, curses and an oath of murder. Vanir crouched, noting that those three were as fast as elves. That meant that they were just as strong, and the energy to supplement their speed and strength came from some other source, not from them.

 _I better dodge their weapons. All three of them could shatter my sword, even though I had Rhunon supervise its making . . . Here they come!_

The man with the axe swung at Vanir's neck, but the elf moved past it by jumping nimbly to the side. Turning around, he dodged the flamberge, and slashed at the man's torso. He missed by an inch, and Vanir also noted that the men had wards around them.

 _This does not look so good._

He jumped over the huge blade of the two handed sword, and an ax made to slice him apart. He knocked the ax down with his sword, and landed on his feet. A curse, followed by the flamberge, was directed at him.

He rolled around and slashed at the man who wielded the ax. Again he missed. His own wards had been completely depleted, and he did not have the time to place them around him again.

Then ax came for him again, and he was forced to dive flat to the ground to avoid it.

"You blasted elf, why don't you just DIE?" The wielder of the two handed sword yelled and slashed at Vanir's back as he was on the ground. Vanir rolled around, scarlet snow clinging to his saffron armor. The sword struck the ground just next to him.

He swung his legs around in a circle, knocking the man wielding the ax to the ground, then he pushed his legs towards the skies. His entire body leaped off the snow, and he landed on his feet.

A flamberge went straight for his heart, but he parried the blow with the widest edge of his blade, striking the tip of the huge sword. Then Vanir swung around and plunged his sword at then ax wielder's ribs. The tip of his sword stopped an inch from the man's chest, and Vanir swore, the first time he had.

 _There must be a way to circumvent these wards, but what?_

He remembered Rhunon telling him that wards could be pierced by extremely powerful magic, but it had to be used with a medium. Since Vanir did not have the strength to be the medium himself, he knew that it would have to be his sword.

He dodged the ax that swung up at his belly, then he reached a conclusion.

"Atra du brisingr thelduin iet sverdar!"

Golden flames covered his slender sword, and he smiled at the yelps of surprise from the three men. He had to be quick, otherwise he would exhaust himself.

Turning around he slashed at the man wielding the ax. The man tried to dodge the blow, but the golden sword sliced apart his armor and roasted the skin underneath. The man howled in agony and jumped away from Vanir. The elf rolled to the side, and jumped up. He dodged the flamberge and slashed at the man's neck.

The man gave an involuntary yelp, then crumpled to the floor. The snow melted around his headless neck, and around his bodyless head.

The two remaining men cursed Vanir, but they fell silent as another figure charged at them. Vanir gaped at the person, but he returned to his senses as he spotted the ax nearing him. He struck the weapon aside, producing a loud clang when the flaming sword met the edge of the ax. Then he jumped around and made to swing at the man's head, but there was a ear splitting roar, which made everyone look up.

Shruikan was roaring, and Saphira could be seen just above him. Vanir could make out a black foreleg lying limply on the dragon's chest, as Shruikan was upside down, but he was farther north. Vanir smiled, then looked down.

 _The dragon's must be fighting above their Riders, and the Riders must be fighting somewhere to the right . . . Roran must have gone there, I know it._

The clatter of swords brought him back to his senses. He looked around and saw that the man wielding the two handed sword was fighting another elf, who was female. She was shorter than Vanir, extremely muscular, and wielded an equally large sword, though it was elegant and curved.

The elf was Rhunon.

"Kveytha, Vanir-finiarel" (Greetings, skilled Vanir.) She said.

"Rhunon-elda, pommuria ono celobra." Vanir replied, before engaging with his own opponent.

Vanir jumped back, convinced that a blow was coming for him. He was right, and the man with the ax looked at him in surprise. Vanir grinned and charged forwards. His flaming sword slashed at the man's torso, but it was knocked aside by the handle of his ax. At the same time the ax came straight for Vanir's thighs.

 _Damnations!  
_  
Vanir yelled in pain as the ax sliced his calf. Though he had moved aside, the blade had still given him a deep and formidable cut. He would be limping now, and he was at a disadvantage. The man grinned in triumph and swung at Vanir's head, but Vanir ducked under it. His leg failed him, however, and he fell to the ground with a gasp.

The man above him gave a laugh, a manic and evil laugh, and brought down his ax at Vanir's head, intending to slice it apart. Rhunon gave a startled exclamation.

Somewhere in the midst of all the pain, Vanir knew that this was the end. After all that he had hoped for, he had trained for, he had fought for, it had been for nothing. He was going to be killed now, at the hands of a human. A person of a race that he had considered so weak, so foolish, not even worthy of existence. But now, it had conquered him, and he regretted feeling such all along.

 _CLANG!_

The ax had been blocked by an elegant sword, glistening brightly in the white sun. It was almost pure white in colour, with some graceful ridges and tendrils of black flowing around the wide flat side of the huge blade.

The blow, that had meant certain death for Vanir, had been blocked by Rhunon, but it had left her at the mercy of the other man. She jumped away, and Vanir rolled to the side. He tried to get to his feet, but both the men ignored him and charged at Rhunon.

Rhunon nodded at him, and Vanir hurriedly began heal his wound. Snow melted to water under his flaming sword, but he cut off the flow of magic. He needed his strength now.

The skin around his injured leg knotted back together, and he felt a measure of relief come to him. But he was not yet healed. Under his skin, all his blood vessels, raw skin, nerves, were all healing and it would be some seconds before he could stand up to help Rhunon. She would have to fend for herself for now.

Rhunon knocked aside the huge sword with her own, sided away from the ax, then swung back. The man with the ax blocked the blow and pushed her sword down, rendering her vulnerable to the other man's attacks.

 _Oh no!_

Vanir straightened up hurriedly and jumped forwards, intending to distract both the men before they killed Rhunon. But he was a second too late.

Rhunon screamed in pain as the tip of the huge sword pierced her belly. If sliced through and protruded from the back. The man with the ax laughed again and released Rhunon's sword.

 _Rhunon!_

Vanir yelled in rage, but his voice was lost as Thorn, Saphira and Valinor roared. He, and both the men looked up, and Rhunon pulled her sword back.

Though she was just minutes from her death, Rhunon knew that she could still help Vanir. If she was to die today, then she would ensure that she did something to tip the favor. Vanir could defeat these men, but not together, because they had easily defeated her.

She threw her sword at the man who wielded the ax, and it sliced apart his neck. The ax, the body, with half its neck torn apart, and the huge sword fell to the snow.

The man with the two handed sword gave a gasp of surprise, then pulled his sword out of Rhunon's body, just Valinor shouted, "I will kill you for that! You thin blooded, coward of a human!"

Vanir charged at the man, and he jumped away as Vanir slashed at him. Then Vanir began the toughest series of strikes, swings, jabs, thrusts and feints that he knew. Under his slender sword, the huge one was always batted to the side. The man got several injuries, but they were not severe since he was always careful to block or parry the blows that would have killed or crippled him.

Vanir, in turn, also got several injuries. He got a long scratch on his cheek, a gash on his belly, and a deep wound on his forearm, where the two bladed sword had bounced of his greave, even though Vanir had been sure that his hand was going to get sliced off.

Finally, when the man seemed to be getting tired, Vanir swung at his thighs, and just before his sword was stopped by the huge one, he flipped it upwards. It sliced apart the man from the right hip to left shoulder, for his wards had been exhausted in the fight.

 _Die!_

The body fell to the ground, just as the man howled in agony. Vanir glared at him triumphantly, raised his sword and pierced it into the man's heart. He fell silent after a while, for now he lay, asleep, in the embrace of if death.

"Rhunon!" Vanir cried almost immediately, running towards the body of the ancient elf. The snow around her body was colored scarlet with her, and the other man's blood. Vanir fell to his knees next to the elf, and stared at her in grief.

The elf, whom he had respected ever since the early years of his childhood, the one who had, at so many times, annoyed and frightened him, the one whom he had teased a lot and she had returned the favor as well. She had been an irremovable part of his world, for both his parents had been killed in the Fall, and she had always been there for him. She had been a very good friend, and he had liked her a great deal. But now, she was nearly dead, and he was bereft.

"V-Vanir . . ." Rhunon gasped, placing her rough hand on his bleeding cheek.

"I am here. Let me try to-"

"D-Don't be a f-fool, Vanir, y-you know you can't s-s-save me . . . y-you will just t-tire yourself u-unnecessarily." She said, and Vanir looked at her helplessly. He grasped her hand in both of his own and caressed it. Rhunon closed her eyes, then opened them again. She gasped and convulsed, then placed her other hand on his forehead.

"W-Will you t-take my b-b-blessing . . . V-Vanir?" She asked. He voice was low, and it was barely audible.

"Please, Rhunon-elda, you are-"

"I-I-I am not g-going to s-survive Vanir . . . I am o-older than al-almost any one e-else in A-Alagaesia . . . I have lived a l-long and full l-life… Y-You are young, you have y-yet t-to feel all the p-p-pleasures and m-meanings of life . . . . W-W-Will you take my blessing?"

Tears came to Vanir's eyes, and they flowed down his cheek, but he did not cry out. He gazed at Rhunon, and said, "Y-Yes."

"Then, you have it . . . Atra ono hávr orothrim, ilian un celöbra unin onr lifa." Rhunon gasped, and closed her eyes. Her body trembled, and Vanir knew that she had used magic in the blessing, which would result in her early death. She shuddered for a while, then she was still, her eyes closed.

So passed Rhunon, the greatest smith in the history of the elves, and Alagaesia.

"Stydja Unin Mor'ranr, Rhunon-elda." Vanir said, wiping away his tears and standing straight, dimly aware of the crowd that had been watching him and Rhunon fight the three men.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108: Defeat or Victory?

"ISTLARI!"

Galbatorix held his sword straight, tip pointing towards the skies. It leapt up in flames, and Eragon and Arya jumped away in surprise.

 _What? . . . Is he doing that as a spell?_ Eragon thought to himself.

Galbatorix sneered and said, "It is only fitting that I should kill you, Eragon Shadeslayer, just the way I killed Vrael. 'With a blazing sword' I call it." Galbatorix laughed. Murtagh seemed astounded.

 _Blazing sword? I have heard that before . . . Yes, it was in Carvahall, Brom had said that Galbatorix had beheaded Vrael with a 'blazing sword', so this is what it means . . ._

"This is the specialty of my sword, it can erupt in flames whenever I want it to, without even having to sink into the power of magic." Galbatorix said. Eragon gaped at him.

 _How? He didn't forge the sword; Rhunon forged it . . . Maybe that's the true name of his sword._

"Now, all three of you shall die!" Galbatorix yelled and charged at them.

The surrounding men, elves, dwarves and Urgals gasped, because Galbatorix almost became invisible, so fast he was. But the three Riders were no less.

 _Maybe I can even the odds by my own sword . . . No, I will keep that one for when he is least expecting it._

Eragon reflexively parried the blow; he could feel the heat of the sword even through his gloves. This was going to be tough.

Istlari was knocked aside, and Yawe made to stab him, but Istlari retaliated with a slash.

Arya screamed in pain as the flaming sword struck her wrist. Murtagh was just upon Galbatorix when he was kicked aside. Brisingr was blocked.

"And now, this ends!" Galbatorix stated and pushed Eragon away. Turning around, he slashed at Arya's belly. She dodged him, but all four of them were disturbed by a thunderous roar from Shruikan. But the Riders didn't look up, they continued to fight. Zar'roc struck Galbatorix on the back, but he just grinned and slashed at Murtagh ribs. Before Eragon could get to him, Murtagh yelled in pain and he fell back, his chest plate sliced and the skin under it was raw red.

 _He was just toying with us all this while? I don't believe it!_

No sooner did he reach that conclusion that Arya attacked the tyrant again. Galbatorix slashed at her neck, but she ducked under the blow and tried to stab him but she was kicked on her hip, making her fly to the side.

Eragon jabbed at Galbatorix's ribs, but the tyrant knocked his sword aside and slashed downwards.

Just then, pain erupted across his chest again, and he roared in pain, as did Saphira. Shruikan had slashed her.

Galbatorix sneered and swung at Eragon's calf, and it cut apart his flesh, giving him a deep and burnt wound. Eragon groaned, his throat raw, and fell to his knees. He was aching all over, and he was as good as defeated now.

Galbatorix raised his sword, saying, "So ends the greatest hope of Alagaesia. He kneels before me, his eyes begging me to put him out of his misery . . . And I shall! Goodbye, Shadeslayer."

"Not today!"

Murtagh jumped at Galbatorix, and Arya slashed at his back. Yawe sliced though the metal plate and Murtagh tried to stab Galbatorix. Galbatorix yelled in pain, but Istlari knocked Zar'roc aside.

The tyrant turned around in a flash and punched Arya away. Murtagh made to swing Zar'roc, but Galbatorix smashed the pommel of his sword onto Murtagh's temple. The blow goaded into his head and drew forth blood, and Murtagh fell to the ground, just as Thorn roared in pain.

Murtagh had been knocked out.

Eragon yelled, "No!" and made to get up, but his leg failed him and he tumbled to the ground.

Galbatorix turned around and kicked Eragon in the stomach. Eragon was thrown away, and he fell to the snow on all fours, gasping.

Arya slashed at Galbatorix's neck, but he ducked and turned around to face her. His sword was still on fire.

"You bile coated mule, you won't get away with that you have done!" Arya shouted and struck at Galbatorix's heart. The tyrant knocked the blow aside with his own flaming sword.

"And you are going to make me pay? You? Ha!" Galbatorix laughed and slashed. Arya blocked the blow, but the king pushed his sword forwards, laughing hysterically. Arya was thrown off her feet and she landed on the snow, but she jumped up again.

Eragon made to stand up, but he couldn't. His leg hurt, his chest and stomach hurt, his head hurt, and he was weak.

 _I . . . have to get up! I have to help Arya!_

He groaned as his body protested against his own movement. But he ignored the pain and got to his knees, looking up at Arya and Galbatorix fighting.

 _Arya please be alright . . ._

He got onto his uninjured knee and looked at the wound. He dearly wanted to heal it, but it would take time. It might be too late to help Arya by then. Discarding his own well being, he got to his feet, readied Brisingr, and limped forwards. He took one step, and agonizing pain such as he had never felt overcame him. He groaned, Saphira roared, and he fell down to his knees again.

Galbatorix swung at Arya's forehead, but she tried to duck under it. The cross guard of Istlari caught the ridge of Arya's' helm and it was pulled off. Her hair streamed behind her as she jumped to the side.

Galbatorix growled, "I am getting bored, lets just finish the dance."

"As you will!" Arya replied and began slashing, swinging, striking and jabbing in most unexpected ways she could think of.

They were all in vain, and Galbatorix easily blocked all of them.

Eragon tried to get to his feet again, but he twisted his injured thigh. He yelled in pain, and blood poured onto the already crimson snow. The snow under the entire battlefield had been dyed red.

Eragon looked up at Arya, then entered her mind. He didn't have much to give her, just his love and hope. And he didn't care what happened to himself, discarding his own barriers in his haste.

 _Arya . . ._

 _You are alright, aren't you?_

 _I am not dying . . . You can win this Arya, keep throwing him back._

 _I am trying Eragon._

 _I know you are . . . I am sorry._

 _For what?_

 _For not being able to help, I am unable to walk, let alone swing a sword._

 _I can understand, now let me concentrate._

 _Certainly._

Arya jabbed at Galbatorix's belly, but her blow was knocked aside by Istlari. Arya tried to pull her sword back, but Istlari got to her first.

Blood . . . Blood splattered the already scarlet snow.

Arya screamed in pain, as did Valinor, as Istlari delved into her other shoulder as well. Galbatorix pulled the sword back and kicked her, making her fall to the ground.

"Arya!" Eragon yelled, but Galbatorix just smiled wickedly.

 _No! No!_

Eragon got up painfully but ignoring his nearly torn apart leg and chest, and jumped forwards, Brisingr raised for the plunge. But Galbatorix turned around in time and blocked Brisingr easily. Then he threw Eragon away.

Eragon fell several yards away from Galbatorix and groaned. Things were not at all looking good with them now.

 _Blast him! Blast this foul abomination!_

Galbatorix advanced onto him, Istlari raised, just as Eragon got onto his knees.

"So, lead Rider, have you been defeated? Do you yield? . . . I asked the same of Vrael just before I killed him." Galbatorix laughed as all the three dragons roared.

 _. . . Am I following in Vrael's footsteps?_

Just then a shout rent around them, "It's Stronghammer and the Dwarven King! Kill them!"

Eragon turned around again, and saw Roran and Orik readying their hammers. Several men, dwarves, elves and Urgals surrounded them, and everyone who had been watching the Riders began fighting again.

"Looks like everyone you love is in danger, doesn't it?" Galbatorix sneered.

Eragon glared up at him and said, "At least I have loved ones, something that even you don't. At least I have people who love me, and I know that I can trust them, and they me. You have never known the love of a mate, of a true dragon, not even of a brother, because you have always been demented and foul. That is why you don't value what we all fight for . . . We fight for our loved ones, and for this land of ours on which we live. You don't! You just fight us to satisfy your greed and to fulfill your own selfish desires of plunging Alagaesia into eternal darkness . . . Well may you rot forever, for even in death, I shall live ON!" Eragon yelled.

Galbatorix had been staring at him with glazed eyes, then he recoiled as if he had been stung. He slowly looked around him, then at his sword, and then at the dragons above. Finally, he turned back to Eragon, and his eyes were full of rage. Behind him, Arya got to her feet and began to creep forwards, swaying and hefting Yawe.

"How dare you? How dare you insult me?" Galbatorix growled. "You think I have never known love? I have, and it was for the rage of losing it that I did all this . . . My Jarnunvösk was killed! She was killed, and I didn't get back my love. Because of whom? Because of the Riders! I didn't get another dragon, I didn't get back my life. Because of the Riders, and why? Because they felt it was a waste to give me another dragon egg, because they thought I was not trust worthy enough to be granted another dragon . . . They regretted it, and so shall you. Tis' your INHERITANCE!" Galbatorix yelled. Arya crept even closer; she was just a couple of yards away from Galbatorix.

Eragon responded with a furious look, "You are mad! Brom was right, you are mad! I thought some good might have existed in you, but no . . . You are hopeless, Galbatorix. Even if I die, and you live, what will you do then? You shall suffer and burn in the embers of your own crimes forever . . . Is that life worth a living death, when you can help yourself today?"

Galbatorix laughed, and Arya was just a yard away, " _Help_ myself? You need not worry about me, you should worry about yourself . . . who will _help you_ now? Your mate?" Galbatorix turned around in a flash and parried Arya's stab. Eragon cried out in dismay, but Galbatorix slashed at Arya's stomach.

"ARYA!" Eragon yelled.

Arya screamed in pain, and Valinor howled in agony. Galbatorix had sliced her stomach, giving her a deep cut, which was burnt. Galbatorix laughed as Arya stumbled back to fall to the ground, clutching her bleeding injury.

The tyrant turned back to Eragon, who grabbed Brisingr and tried to stand up. But Galbatorix kicked him again, throwing him back. Eragon landed on his stomach, and when he looked up, Galbatorix was standing over him.

"Now? You will _help yourself_ , I suppose. Aye?"

Eragon glared at him.

"No? Well then maybe Saphira will, isn't that true, Saphira?" Galbatorix and Eragon looked up as Saphira roared, but abruptly fell silent.

"No! NO!" Eragon roared as pain burst across the back of his head.

Shruikan had bashed Saphira, with his tail, at the back of her head as she had tried to dive down and get to Eragon. She had been knocked out by the blow, and now she was falling to the ground, under the influence of gravity.

Half his mind went black suddenly, and he cringed. His fear of losing Saphira and Arya grew.

Thorn roared and dived after her, and Valinor smashed himself onto Shruikan's neck. Forest green flames darted out of his maw, and they grazed the side of the black dragon's body. Their wards had been depleted.

Eragon watched in horror as Thorn wrapped his tail around Saphira and flapped his wings mightily. He was not able to maintain his height, and he was slowly falling to the ground, but he veered away from the battle field. His mouth was open, and his tongue was hanging out. He was panting with the effort but was unwilling to give up.

"So, you won't have help from your dragon either, now what? You don't have any-"

A silver hammer bashed against Galbatorix's belly, making him jump back.

"You forgot about me, you daft!" Roran's voice boomed.

Galbatorix cursed and readied his sword to swing it at Eragon, as if Roran's thrown had been an unnecessary interruption.

"I ask again, do you yield?" Galbatorix asked.

Rage built itself in Eragon and he yelled, "Never! I'd rather die!"

"Tut tut, you shall have your wish then." Galbatorix said mockingly and prepared to slash at Eragon. The sword whistled though the air and Eragon closed his eyes, ready for his death, but the blow never landed.

A golden hammer bashed against Galbatorix's chest, throwing him off his feet.

"You shall not kill my foster brother, foolish tyrant!" Orik shouted. Eragon opened his eyes and looked at both the hammers lying in front of him, then at Galbatorix.

Galbatorix grinned, "Fine then, I won't kill him now. I shall begin from someone else . . . Murtagh perhaps? … No, it won't be that bad. I shall begin with Arya." Galbatorix said and walked over to her limp figure. She was shivering and seemed oblivious to her surroundings, and Galbatorix was laughing. Then, when Eragon looked at her more intently, panicking, he realized that she had already fainted.

 _Arya . . . NO!_


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109: Fire against Flame

Eragon sobbed.

Just in front of him, Arya was getting killed, and farther away from him, Saphira was gravely injured. What was he to do now? Who was to help him now? There was no one. Roran and Orik were probably weaponless and getting overwhelmed by the soldiers, Valinor was holding his own against Shruikan, and Murtagh was unconscious.

Eragon could imagine Istlari whistling its way towards Arya, and he did not know what to do. Only one thought filled his mind.

 _Arya . . . I have failed you._

He was desperate, he was in pain and he wanted vengeance. There was only one thing that he could do, even though he was sure it would not work. He was maddened in rage now, and submerged in sorrow and despair. He did not think properly, he did not worry if what he was thinking was possible or not. He only knew that he had to do something.

Cursing, Eragon dived forwards, pushing the snow with his hand. Though he wouldn't be able to stop the mad man, he might, just might, be able to end up above Arya and take the killing blow instead of her. He knew that she would be broken, despaired and lifeless without him, but he also knew that as long as there was breath in his lungs, he could not let Arya die.

Eragon yelled in pain as he fell onto his injured knee, but he was still yards away from Arya. It was hopeless; he would never have been able to reach her even if he had not been injured. She was just too far away. She was going to die, and he did not know what to do.

"Goodbye, _Shadeslayer_!" Galbatorix mocked and swung his sword down.

There was a flurry of movement from the side, and the sound of another sword whistling around.

 _CLANG!_

Galbatorix looked up in surprise, for his, now extinguished; blade had been blocked by another slender, brighter and graceful sword. He looked at the sword, then his eyes moved up to its wielder.

 _What?_

Eragon was astounded. He was gaping, open mouthed, at the wielder of the sword who had saved Arya. It was an elven lady, with fair hair, a slender body, strikingly blue eyes, and an intimidating scowl.

It was Naeivya.

She struck Galbatorix's sword aside, and the tyrant jumped away, looking at Eragon first, then at Naeivya. Then his gaze turned south, where Saphira was lying. Thorn had a wing over her, and he had cleared away all the snow nearby. Galbatorix then looked at the sword in his hands, then at Murtagh, at Arya, and finally at Shruikan as if he was trying to decide the answer to a question that had been in his mind for decades.

Naeivya took her place protectively in front of Arya and Eragon, holding her sword ready.

After a while, Galbatorix turned back to Eragon, and what Eragon saw was something that he had not at all expected.

There was jealousy in Galbatorix's eyes, jealousy to what Eragon had, jealousy to the fact that he had been deprived of it. Jealousy to the fact there was no way for him to get it as well. He stared at Eragon, who glared back, for several minutes before Naeivya broke the silence.

"Looks like you have been stunned, did you really think that no one would come to help Eragon? . . . He has friends, foolish tyrant, unlike you."

Galbatorix glared at her, then said, "So, you are his . . . _friend_ , not his sister, or brother or mate?"

"Yes, I am his friend and I am proud of it." Naeivya replied.

"Very well, friend of Eragon, do you wish me too behead you or stab you or just blast you apart?" Galbatorix asked, sneering as he raised his flaming sword.

Naeivya glared at him, "I wish you to die!" She turned to Eragon and threw him a look that would suggest that he was a complete no good, then charged at Galbatorix.

"Naeivya, no, this is not your matter. You-"

"Shut up, Eragon!" Came her reply as she slashed at Galbatorix.

"I'll have some more fun with you as well, then." Galbatorix laughed as he parried the blow, but let Naeivya pull her sword back and attack him again.

Eragon understood what Naeivya was doing, and he also understood that he needed to act quickly. Naeivya was stalling Galbatorix for Eragon to heal himself and join her so that they could defeat the tyrant. But, somewhere in Eragon's heart, he knew that Naeivya would most probably be defeated before he recuperated. And to heal himself he needed energy, which he did not know where he would get from.

 _I need power! I need power, but where will I get it from?_

Eragon looked at his right hand, recalling all the experiences he had in getting energy. All his reserves were exhausted, all his strength was close to depleted. He could call Kuthian again, but he was sure that it would not work twice in a day. He thought of taking energy from plants, but there weren't any in the tundra land he was on. He reached out into Aren and the Belt, but he cursed when he got only a meager supply. But he recalled something else.

 _Plants . . . this strings a familiar chord._

Then he remembered, under the glove of his right hand was the gedwey ignasia. He could recall a leaf poking itself out of it. He could remember the electricity surging through his limbs.

 _The Menoa tree!_

Without hesitation, he peeled off his gloves and made to raise his left hand to the skies, but a scream stopped him from doing so.

Naeivya hopped away from Galbatorix, her left arm bleeding. The skin near the elbow of her right hand had been burnt severely, and blood was flowing out of the cut. She tossed her sword to the left hand and held it ready against Galbatorix.

"Naeivya, I am coming!" Eragon said, but she shouted, "No! You are not coming, this is my battle now."

Her reply left him quite flustered and exasperated. What chance did she have against the mad king when Eragon, Arya and Murtagh had not managed to slay him?

 _If I can get to her in time then she might just as well drop the matter and let me help._

Eragon raised his left palm to the skies, closing his eyes. Immediately, fierce energy bubbled into him, life returned to his sore limbs and arms.

 _Kill the dark king, Rider. Let the plants return to the forsaken place._ The voice of Menoa Tree suddenly said in his mind.

 _I shall slay him, mother-of-the-forest._

Then, a leaf poked itself out of his silver mark, and fell to the scarlet snow. The first leaf to fall on this ground after a century. No trees had existed near Uru'baen since Galbatorix had ordered them to be cut down after the Fall.

 _I better heal myself, and lend some energy to both Arya and Saphira as well . . . . All my resources have been exhausted, I should have taken some energy from the great dragon. Blast!_

Eragon hurriedly recited the spell that would heal him completely, and as his strength reduced, Naeivya held her own against Galbatorix, who was evidently getting bored. He easily knocked aside her blow and joked, "You can't try any faster? I would have gone to Ellesmera and back in the time it took you to just swing the sword."

"And I would have followed, and you would have been killed by all the elves if you did enter our forest. You are a coward, which is why you have been hiding here, in your foul city, all these decades." Naeivya replied.

A hint of irritation flared across Galbatorix's black eyes, "Looks like you should learn some manners, it does not do for someone like you to," He slashed at Naeivya, and she tried to block the blow. But, with a loud clang, her sword was knocked out of her grip and it whistled away from her. "Lecture me about what could happen and what was. I know the past, obviously the present . . . and the future. I am a God!"

Naeivya dived for her sword as Galbatorix raised his own towards the skies, where Shruikan was trying to grab hold of Valinor, but the small dragon was too fast.

Thorn nudged Saphira gently as she stirred after Eragon poured some energy into her; he reached into Arya and gave her some as well. Then he realized that Naeivya was in trouble.

"You-must-learn-you-place!" Galbatorix said angrily and kicked Naeivya in the shins. She fell, with a yell, to the ground.

 _Oh no . . . No, please no . . ._

"Goodbye, alfa kona, die in peace." Galbatorix sneered and raised his sword. But this time, Eragon reacted. He jumped and sprinted forwards, his bare hand tight around Brisingr's hilt. As he ran, he remade his contact with the eldunarya. They were all relieved, but Eragon silenced them before they could utter a single word.

"No! She shall not die!" Eragon yelled and swung Brisingr. Galbatorix snarled and parried his blow, then he pushed Eragon to the side before Eragon could react. Looking down, he slashed at Naeivya's neck.

She tried to dodge the blow, but was not entirely successful . . .

"AAHH!"

She had tried to roll away, but Istlari had been too fast. The flaming sword had pierced through the armor on her back, and burnt the skin underneath. Fumes rose from her back, and the wound was just as Eragon's had been when Durza had dealt it.

"Naeivya!" Eragon yelled and ran forwards. He was furious now, and he was determined to stop Galbatorix. The time had come to unleash his true rage. The time had come for him to prove his worth. The time had come for him to use his greatest weapon.

 _This is it!_

 _E-Eragon?_ Saphira said a little fearfully as she felt the turbulence in his mind and emotions.

"BRISINGR!" Eragon roared, and his sword leapt up in flames.

Galbatorix jumped away as the sapphire flaming covered sword swung at him, and he gazed, open mouthed, at it.

"Your sword is not the only weapon with that ability, even my sword has the power to go up in flames without the need of using it as a spell." Eragon said. Galbatorix blinked a couple of times, then hefted his own sword.

Above them, Thorn roared as he charged at Shruikan with all his speed.

Around Saphira, fourteen elves could be seen.

"So be it, Shadeslayer, it looks like the time for the true battle has come . . . One Rider shall live on, and one Rider shall pass on. . . ISTLARI!" Galbatorix stated, and both the legendary Riders charged at each other with their flaming swords.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110: Sacrifice

Eragon parried a blow reflexively and slashed at Galbatorix's neck. Their flaming swords met in a flurry of silver and blue then they separated as their Riders pulled them back. Galbatorix swung again, but the blow was blocked by Eragon, who threw the dark king away. Rolling to his feet, Galbatorix jumped forward, but Eragon deflected the blow and responded with a jab. The tyrant struck the sword aside.

Around the two Riders several members of the free races gazed, astounded, at the duo. A Battle such as this had never been seen in the history of Alagaesia. The swift moments of their bodies, the quick slashes and parries, they were all incredible.

"Adurna!" Galbatorix yelled suddenly, and Eragon looked around. The snow, that had been steadily melting to water around them, rose up and shot towards Eragon from all directions. Eragon held his sword tightly and tried to think of a way to block the magic, but since none existed, he just flipped over the water and let it all collapse to the ground.

 _He is ignoring caution in his rage . . ._

"That was pointless, you fool!" Eragon shouted.

Then, Eragon ducked as Istlari came for his neck, then straightened and slashed at Galbatorix. He could feel the strength coming to him from the eldunarya steadily decreasing, and he knew that Galbatorix must have already wasted a lot of his power. Eragon readied himself to attack Galbatorix mentally. This was the only the battle that he had to win, and he could.

The snow melted around the two Riders as they exchanged blows, revealing the gray and barren land under the snow. The place was extremely different from the fairth that Eragon had seen in Oromis's house.

Above them, the three male dragons battled. Valinor burnt the upper part of Shruikan's left wings, and the dragon roared. Thorn clawed at his neck furiously, but Shruikan bashed him away. Growling, he swiped at Valinor, but the young dragon dodged the blow and retaliated with more flames. Shruikan cleared them with a flap of his good wing, and made to blow fire back, but Thorn smashed into his belly.

Around them, the battle was beginning to turn ill for the Varden. The soldiers of the Empire were killing with impunity, and since no more wards existed, the dwarves and humans were more vulnerable. The elves were the only ones who managed to hold their ground and fight on with unwavering strength.

"Enough! Why don't you just die?" Galbatorix yelled, but Eragon pointed his palm at him and yelled, "Kveykva!"

Sapphire blue lightning burst forth from his palm and flew straight at Galbatorix, who said, "Rïsa Deloi!"

Earth rose in front of him, and formed a shield. The lightning struck it harmlessly, and Eragon sent another bolt at him. Even this was blocked, so he gave up.

"Even this was pointless!" Galbatorix yelled and charged forwards before Eragon could ready Brisingr.

He smashed the hilt of his sword onto Eragon's face, breaking a couple of teeth, and drawing blood from his mouth. Eragon, in turn, sliced apart the tyrant's chest plate.

With a curse, Eragon ducked under Istlari and swung back. The blow caught Galbatorix unawares, and his got gashed just above his left hip. Almost instantly, Eragon launched himself at Galbatorix's mind.

Hr rammed into powerful barriers, but they weren't the strongest he had encountered. They were weaker than before, but they were still able to hold against his assault.

Galbatorix made a foul oath and twirled Istlari in a circle. Eragon blocked the blow as it swung around and struck at him. Then he replied with a lightning fast jab and a stronger assault on the tyrant's mind. The barriers fluttered for a while under his attack, then Eragon recoiled as the mind assaulted him in return. Galbatorix parried Brisingr to the right, and Eragon frowned.

The strength Eragon was getting from the eldunarya reduced to half, as most of the smaller dragons stopped giving him their strength. Galbatorix also seemed to be having a similar problem.

Slashing forward, Galbatorix tried to force Eragon into the defensive, but Eragon did not draw back. He slashed as well, and both their sword met each other in a shower of liquid fire. The snow had completely melted around them now, and the barren ground under them was slippery.

Around them, the soldiers of Galbatorix were driven back by the elves and Urgals. Their numbers began to reduce, and the free races rejoiced.

Above them, Shruikan's back armor was rent apart by Valinor, and Thorn breathed flames at the huge dragon's belly. Shruikan roared in pain and buffeted both the smaller dragons with his wing. Valinor was thrown upwards, and Thorn was pushed towards the ground.

The barrier surrounding Galbatorix's mind didn't even falter under Eragon's continuous attacks. He could not find any way to get past Galbatorix's defenses. Where he swung Brisingr, Istlari always blocked it. It was a futile prospect, but Eragon was not willing to give up. He kept on attacking, physically and mentally, and did not give Galbatorix a chance to retaliate.

Galbatorix swore mightily as Brisingr gashed his belly, tearing apart his armor, then he jumped back. Eragon immediately launched himself at his mind. The barriers were as strong as ever, but Eragon didn't bash them. Instead he went under them, and to his satisfaction, the defenses were weaker there.

He smashed himself onto those barriers, and cracks appeared on all the defenses. Eragon hurriedly widened the cracks, and slipped into the huge mind.

He could feel surprise in Galbatorix that Eragon had managed to invade his consciousness, then rage. But Eragon ignored him and searched for the connection he had with the eldunarya. He found it in one corner of his being. The tyrant's mind was smaller than Eragon's, with nothing particularly different about it though it was a lot stronger than any other human's.

Eragon blocked Istlari, then pushed Galbatorix away. The tyrant fell to the barren ground, blood red water slinging to his armor.

Eragon reached the mental connection, and he immediately blocked it by surrounding the area with his own mind. Galbatorix tried to push him out, but Eragon was too strong, and too firmly lodged into the mind. When Galbatorix actually felt Eragon's conscious, a wave of tumultuous astonishment swept around his mind. Eragon knew it was because his mind was similar to Vrael's.

Galbatorix rolled to his feet before Eragon could attack him again, then he stood up and charged, frantically trying to get Eragon out of his mind. Eragon parried the blow easily, and then swung around. Istlari blocked the flaming sword, and the swords remained interlocked, as Eragon heaved mentally to cut off the connection between Galbatorix and the hearts.

With resounding mental snaps, the tendrils of thoughts broke, and Galbatorix's mind became weaker and weaker. Finally, all the energy that must have been going to Galbatorix from the eldunarya was cut off.

There was tyrannical fury in Galbatorix, also fear. Eragon knew that now the dark king was weaker than he had ever been before. Now the dark king was at Eragon's mercy.

The energy Eragon himself was getting from the eldunarya was becoming meager and meager, and Eragon cut off the supply. He didn't need it anymore.

 _Now, we fight on our own._

"Curse you! ISTLARI!" Galbatorix yelled and pointed his palm at Eragon. His sword flared even more, whereas silver flames darted out towards Eragon from his palm. Though he was just a yard away, Eragon was fast enough to react.

Raising his own palm, Eragon shouted, "BRISINGR!"

A sapphire blue inferno flew forth from his palm, his sword burst into an even stronger fire, and collided with the silver one right in between both the Riders.

There was a huge explosion, Galbatorix and Eragon yelled in pain, because the blast had sent them flying backwards, away from each other.

Eragon stood up immediately, as did Galbatorix, and they charged at each other again. They swords smashed onto the other's edge, and they were interlocked between the torso of both the Riders.

"So, Galbatorix, looks like you have finally met your end." Eragon gasped. He pushed Brisingr forwards, and Galbatorix was thrown to the ground. He slumped to the floor with a rasp, and he looked at Eragon in utter amazement. Eragon flinched, there wasn't any anger in the tyrant's mind anymore.

Eragon pulled himself out of the tyrant's mind to recuperate, and as he did, his gaze didn't waver from Galbatorix's. Eragon knew that now he could easily invade Galbatorix's mind again.

They were at a cliff of their battle, and anything could result in instant death for the both of them. If Galbatorix decided to use magic, Eragon would be hard pressed to stop him, and it was the other way round as well.

"You . . . . You mongrel of a Rider!" One soldier cursed, and both Eragon and Galbatorix stared at the man, then turned back as if the interruption had never occurred.

Galbatorix was silent now, unlike what Eragon had expected him to be. Eragon had expected him to begin a stream of curses and oaths, and he would have to cut off the tyrant's head to stop him. But it did not happen. Galbatorix just stared at Eragon, and there was jealousy and desire on his face, in his dark eyes. He was jealous of what Eragon had. Eragon had Saphira, Arya, Murtagh, Roran and so many other s who loved him. Galbatorix did not have anyone, everyone hated him or were scared of him. Their fear was the reason they obeyed him. Even Shruikan hated him, and Galbatorix knew very well that nothing could quench the loathing the black dragon had for him.

"Aye, Shadeslayer, I have been defeated, but this is not the end . . . This is not the END!" Galbatorix yelled and got to his feet. He brandished his, now flameless, sword at Eragon.

Eragon readied Brisingr and made to charge, but he assaulted Galbatorix mentally first.

The man's mind was defenseless; there were no barriers around. But, there was only one word in it, only one word, filled with desperation, hope and longing.

 _SHRUIKAN!_

Eragon looked up and saw Shruikan dive towards the ground, heading for the two Riders. Thorn and Valinor roared and followed, but the large dragon was much faster due to his weight. Shruikan flew downwards, and he opened his maw a few inches.

In them were flames, dark black in colour. They were writhing, and Shruikan's eyes were full of reluctance.

Just as the dragon was about a hundred feet above them, Galbatorix gave a sigh of relief. Only then did Eragon realize what was happening. He dashed forwards, past Galbatorix, to position himself ahead of the unconscious figures of Arya and Murtagh.

With the sound of whistling wind, air buffeted around Eragon, his ears popped with the pressure, but he ignored the unpleasant feelings. He reached Arya and Murtagh, and Shruikan was just fifty feet above them.

Galbatorix stooped and readied up his sword, sneering slightly. Eragon grasped Brisingr tightly with both his arms and stared upwards, ready. He was going to deflect the dark flames, and he was going to protect his mate and his brother.

When Shruikan was just twenty feet away, he opened his maw and a raging, cracking, black inferno darted at Eragon. Galbatorix sneered again, as Shruikan flapped to a stop just above them. The tyrant was bleeding, he was weak, and he was the more vulnerable than he had ever been in a century. But victory and defeat were still too far off prospects for both Eragon and Galbatorix.

Eragon channeled more energy into Brisingr, and he waited as the flames darted at him. Sweat flowed down the side of his head, his underarms and thighs were all covered with pungent smell, but he did not care. All he wanted was to keep his loved ones safe.

With a whooshing sound, the black and blue flames met, and the black flames parted to the sides. Immediately, Eragon's strength began depleting at an alarming rate. Soon, he began to pant and gasp, but he did not stop, kept him in place by his iron will.

 _Eragon, are you crazy?_

 _S-Saphira . . ._

 _Are you mad? I tell you, you are going to be in a lot of trouble when this is done._

 _I know . . . I am so glad you are alright._

 _The elves healed me . . . And I am coming for you! Thorn and Valinor are almost there; just keep that up a little while longer._

 _I will._

 _I know you will, my Eragon would never let his loved ones down._

 _I dearly hope so._

 _I know so . . . Eragon? Eragon what is wrong?. . . ERAGON!_

Eragon was silent, because at that moment, he had realized he had made a dreadful mistake. He was in grave danger now, and he knew that the danger was staring right ahead of him.

A little away from them, Naeivya stirred on the ground and looked up, her face, hair, armor and clothes drenched in the melted snow.

There, ahead of Eragon, stood Galbatorix, Istlari raised and a smirk on his face. Shruikan's flames had just been a distraction so that he would have been able to catch Eragon unawares and kill him. And now, he had accomplished it, and Eragon had run right into his trap.

Eragon berated himself for not seeing through the trick, and he could sense Saphira's fear and fury.

"So, Eragon, looks like the end has come. And behold, it is not my end, but yours . . . You came so close to killing me, so close, but in the end, it was I who emerged victorious." Galbatorix said and readied Istlari, "Your love was your undoing, Shadeslayer."

To the side, Naeivya rose to one knee, and then straightened to her feet. Her back was sliced, blood colored her armor red, and her expression was that of pain.

Eragon looked at Galbatorix, horror struck.

 _This was not supposed to end like this . . . This cannot end like this!_

 _I am coming Eragon, dodge that egg breaker as best as you can, I shall get there in time to save you._

 _I hope . . . You can't Saphira, I will be dead long before you reach me._

 _Shut up Eragon!_

 _I am sorry Saphira, but that is how it is._

 _Pleas don't say that, little one . . . I love you, and I can't let you die. Don't give up your hope._

 _I love you too, my dragon . . . Have I ever apologized for all my mishaps? If I haven't I do so now._

 _So do I . . . No, you can't die now! Please no . . . Do something!_

"Goodbye, Shadeslayer . . . We shall all miss you!" Galbatorix mocked and ran forwards. He raised Istlari for the plunge, and the black flames grew in intensity. Power ebbed away from Eragon, his brow rose, and his being pleaded for life. But he knew it could not be granted to him. He knew that he was going to die now, and now that he was here, at the End, he knew that he regretted every arrogant behavior, every ounce of pain, suffering and death he had caused. But he treasured all the love, joy, happiness and warmth Fate had showered him with. They were all that he had.

Istlari neared his heart, its blade glistening, but there was blurred movement as a figure moved to the side.

Eragon turned around in surprise, as did Galbatorix, and they both flinched.

"Eragon!"

Naeivya jumped before him, pitting herself in Istlari's path. Her back was to Galbatorix, and her eyes were boring into Eragon's. She was staring at him, love and longing in her eyes, her face filled with sorrow, and her arms spread outward. She was standing just ahead of the flames, and just below Shruikan.

Blood . . . Blood coated Eragon's entire body, and Galbatorix's. Blood splattered against the ground, and a scream tore the air. A scream of pain, a scream of love… a scream of sacrifice.

It had come from Naeivya's lips, and the point of a silver sword protruded from her heart. Eragon gasped, and Galbatorix let go of Istlari and recoiled, flinching. Then he looked at Naeivya in terror, and at Saphira as she roared and dived at Shruikan. Thorn and Valinor bashed onto his back, and the huge dragon roared. His flames ceased, but Galbatorix yelled. He jumped and grabbed the dragon's left hind leg.

Shruikan pushed both the male dragons aside, then he flew away swiftly away. Saphira snarled, but she did not chase him. Instead, she veered towards Eragon, who had dropped Brisingr and fallen to his knees; Naeivya's dying body in his arms.

 _Little one?_

 _I can't believe this . . . Saphira, she gave her life for me, she gave it for me. She loved me so much . . . And all I gave her was pain, how could I be so cruel? Oh Saphira . . ._

 _Peace, Eragon. I know you have been pained.  
_  
Eragon stared at Naeivya, hurt and angry. She gasped and coughed blood, which splattered onto his knee.

"E-E-Eragon . . . I-I-I t-told you . . . I s-shall a-always be t-there for you . . . I l-love y-y-you, Eragon . . ." Naeivya said, grasping his arm with both her own.

"Naeivya . . . What was the need to do this, Naeivya?" Eragon said, tears coming to his eyes. There he saw, in his arms, the affect he had on people. How they were willing to give themselves up for him, how they loved him . . .

"I-I could n-not let you d-die . . . T-The Void of Abyss calls t-to m-me, E-Eragon . . . I-I j-just wanted t-to ask you t-to tell Arya that . . . . I-I am s-s-sorry for all that I-I have d-done against her . . . " Naeivya gulped and swallowed blood, then spat it out as she coughed again. Her fingers were ice cold around Eragon's hand, and pale.

Eragon nodded tearfully and bowed his head as Naeivya took a final breath and closed her eyes, never to open them again . . .

 _Another death . . . Another death I have caused!_

 _Don't say that Eragon, you know there was nothing you could have done to change her. She did what she did . . . and it is not your fault._

 _It was my fault . . . I didn't see this coming._

 _Enough already! You must tend to yourself, Arya, Murtagh, Thorn and Valinor._

 _I should._

 _Blodhgarm and the others are on their way. Come on!_

Eragon let his tears fall to Naeivya's face as he laid her to he ground. He had never been so touched before, and now, he knew that he was never going to be the same again.

The battle field around them, which Eragon had not surveyed at all during his and Galbatorix's fight, was now almost empty. Very few were on their feet, the rest were resting, exhausted, or were too injured to move, or were dead.

Of Galbatorix's soldiers, hardly any remained. They had all fled into the city when they had seen Shruikan flying away with Galbatorix. Thorn and Valinor had tried to chase him down, but the Saphira had called them back. And now, the gates of the city had been closed, and there was hardly a way for them to enter.

All three dragons landed next Eragon, who was standing in front of Arya and Murtagh. He staggered forwards, but a fur covered hand caught him before he fell. It was Blodhgarm. He and the other elves had arrived.

"You have wrought a great deed, Shadeslayer. You have defeated Galbatorix, and have brought peace back. If only the tyrant had not escaped . . . No matter, let us tend to all of you." Blodhgarm purred and Eragon gave him a small smile.

"Eka elrun ono, Blodhgarm-elda." Eragon said in a low voice. The elf just smiled, then his face became that of shock when he saw Naeivya.

The other elves gave startled cries.

"How come? . . . I thought she had been with us, had she not?" Blodhgarm asked the other elves, still holding Eragon.

"She had, but I think she slipped away when we had been hurrying towards Saphira . . . I am not certain." An elven lady replied, and she did look shocked.

"There will be a lot of problems with Lady Enaevia because of this . . . Especially if the fact that she died while fighting alongside Eragon becomes common news. We cannot let it spread, for now." Blodhgarm told the others, and some of them hurriedly walked over to Naeivya's corpse, and they picked it up gently.

Soon after, Blodhgarm healed Eragon, and two other elves tended to Arya and Murtagh, and three others tended to Saphira, Thorn and Valinor.

 _At least we are alive and sound . . . That is all I had dared to hope for_. Saphira said.

 _Aye, Saphira. But I still don't understand why Galbatorix did not use powerful magic while he fought me._ Eragon told her.

 _I think I know why, I think he was being cautious. If he would have used magic of too high a magnitude against you, and you had countered it, then he would have been hard pressed to survive. The same goes for you, and I think he wanted to keep you alive so that he could have me._

 _That could be the reason . . . And perhaps he was just following the rules of a wizard's duel. Or, I think at least, that he was confident he could beat all of us without magic._

 _Even that is possible, but when you invaded his mind . . . there was hardly any chance for him to do something that you could not foresee, and he must have been scared as it is when he felt your mind._

 _That he was . . ._

"Shadeslayer?" Blodhgarm said. He was standing next to Arya and Murtagh, and the elves trying to heal them were panting.

"What is it, Blodhgarm?" Eragon asked.

"Shadeslayer, we cannot heal them right away. They are too injured . . . We have put them to an enchanted sleep so that we can heal them without causing them too much suffering. Though, it could a few days."

Eragon looked at them sadly, as did Thorn and Valinor, but he remained silent.

 _A few days . . . that gives us enough time._

 _Time for what?_

 _Time to hunt down Galbatorix and Shruikan. Do you think you can handle Shruikan on your own?_

 _Of course I can, and he won't be much of a threat once Galbatorix is dead._

 _I agree . . . What do you say that we leave tomorrow, and rest today?_

 _Agreed, but where can Galbatorix go?_

 _I think I know where . . ._


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111: The Battle is not Over

"Blast it, why did Roran have to ask us to wait? It would be a sight nicer to just barge in when they were least expecting us, not to mention we would have had the advantage." Orrin muttered.

Garzhvog grunted his approval, but Nasuada chuckled.

"You seem a lot more tensed than usual Orrin, has one of your experiments gone wrong?" Nasuada asked.

"No, I am just annoyed that . . . is that Shruikan?" Orrin muttered and pointed at a figure in the sky. It was a huge, black dragon, and it was swiftly flying away from them, towards the north-west.

"Must be, this means that either Galbatorix is dead, or is fleeing . . . Just some more minutes, when we hear the sound of the western gate being shut, then we charge." Nasuada muttered.

"And kill." Garzhvog added.

They waited with quiet breaths, tense muscles and expectant looks. The three of them were to the east of the city, Orrin and Nasuada were mounted. Behind the three of them were three hundred men and Urgals. Roran had expected that after Galbatorix was defeated, the soldiers of the Empire would flee to the city, and so he had asked Orrin, Nasuada and Garzhvog to lead a surprise attack on the city from the opposite direction. All the men of the Empire were concentrating on the western defenses, and very few were guarding the eastern perimeter. But the Empire didn't know of their force, because they were invisible.

They heard the deep gong of the huge metallic gates closing, and Orrin and Nasuada drew their swords. They were imitated by the men behind them. Nasuada stroked Battle Storm's cheek, trying to comfort the excited stallion.

"I and my kin will challenge first. You two follow." Garzhvog said. Orrin and Nasuada muttered their approval, and the Urgal leader sprinted forwards, faster than a galloping horse, his huge feet thudding the ground with such force that the snow below Orrin and Nasuada bounced up.

The other Urgals followed; roaring and brandishing their weapons. A dozen of them held a huge battering ram to break open the gate. The rest had ropes with hooks on end to swing over the walls for the humans to climb.

The men of the Empire gave startled yelps, and strung their bows with panic. Garzhvog shifted to the right, but continued to run straight. As the Urgals reached the gate, almost all of them moved to the side except the ones wielding the battering ram. The dozen Urgals and the metal ram collided with the gate with earth quaking force. The gate shuddered, but it managed to hold against the assault. Arrows bounced of the wards around the Urgals. There were just half a dozen soldiers on the walls, and they were yelling for reinforcements at the top of their voices. So far, no one had come to their aid, but the alarm had been sounded.

The ram banged the gate again, and this time the gate was a caved in. The men gave startled cries, but two of them were killed as hooked ropes pierced them. They were pulled of the walls and they fell to the white snow, dyeing it scarlet.

"CHARGE!" Orrin yelled, and he and Nasuada dashed forwards, followed by the other men. Their invisibility spells were pulled off.

The men on the walls gave even more startled yelps, but some reinforcements arrived.

The battering ram struck again, and the gate shuddered. The dented area had been caved in further, to such an extent that a hole appeared on it and the Urgals spotted dozens of pikemen on the other side.

The men reached the gate and a dozen of them grabbed the ropes and began to pull themselves up. They climbed up, and arrows bounced of their wards. The men under Orrin also shot arrows at the men of the Empire, and provided cover for the men who were scaling the walls.

The men reached the top, and soon engaged the men of the Empire with their weapons. The battering ram bashed the gate one more time, and it began to give way.

The sound of swords striking swords, spears piercing flesh and arrows bouncing off metal filled the air. Men cried in pain as they were killed, Urgals roared in unison and heaved the ram again.

The gate was finally broken apart, and the Urgals threw the ram ahead. It fell onto four of the pikemen, whereas the rest crouched and held their weapons frightfully. The Urgals charged forward, followed by the humans. Garzhvog roared and cleaved a man into half with his gigantic ax.

The soldiers on the walls were killed and more of the Varden joined the ones who were already on the high defenses. They would go around the walls of the city and kill all the soldiers that they encountered.

The pikemen were all killed, and the Urgals and men moved deeper into the city. Ahead of them, the houses and barracks left only three ways to go through. Their plan was to send Garzhvog down the left side, Nasuada through the right side and Orrin through the center.

"Looks like we reach the parting of ways here . . . Nothing for it, if everything goes well we will all meet at the other end." Orrin said, and he charged forward with half of the men. The remaining half followed Nasuada to the right and the Urgals followed Garzhvog to the left.

A battering ram smashed against the main gate of the city. And Orrin grew tense on his sword, tightening his grip around his sword. They had to reach the gate as soon as possible. Only after the main gate was breached could they move on into the city, especially the next level of it.

Orrin and his men charged through the streets, beheading or trampling soldiers who got in their path. Orrin was particularly hasty, and he nearly fell off when his sword jumped over a low wall.

"My king, there is a blockade ahead . . . we can't ride through that, we will have to-"

"Have the magicians blast it apart. Do it, I tell you, or I swear by Angward's crown that I shall blast you instead." Orrin growled at the man, who blinked, then conveyed the message.

The air grew thick around them as they neared the blockade, which was a double leveled wooden trench, made by hasty hands. It had iron nails poking around the bars that were its legs. Spiked barricades and walls were all there, all made out of wood. Soldiers crowded behind the blockade with frightful expressions and twitchy fingers. Orrin guessed that there was nothing special to them.

As one, a chorus or voices rang out. The trench burst into flames, as did all the barricades and walls. In the next second, they were all thrown backwards, towards the soldiers.

Screams of scorched men filled the air as the burning wood fell on them. Orrin understood that they were painless.

The horses neighed in fright of the flames, but their riders held them in place. They galloped past the soldiers, killing the surviving ones.

Garzhvog roared and cleaved off a man's head.

He and his rams were sprinting down the streets towards the main gate, and the city had to be taken soon. They had just encountered several soldiers, and were massacring them at that instant.

A soldier ran down an alleyway in fright as Garzhvog cut down the two men beside him. The Urgal leader nodded at one of his younger rams, and the Urgal raced after the man. Glowering, Garzhvog roared in frustration, and his rams doubled their speed of killing the men.

Soon, all of them were dead, and the younger Urgal had returned with his mace bloody.

"Good, good, now towards the main gate. We needs must secure it, if we are to have victory." Garzhvog said in his native tongue. The rams yelled war cries and began chanting ferocious war songs as they moved ahead.

Further away from them, the main gate was smashed at again. It did not bend or get any mark from the onslaught.

There were three more men ahead of them, standing with their shoulders leveled and their weapons ready. The houses around them seemed empty and abandoned, though the Urgals didn't pay much heed to their surroundings.

They charged at the three men, triumphant grins on all their faces for they knew that three men could not defeat all of them, but the three men just laughed and slid their hands into their pockets, dropping their swords.

"Hold, mighty Urgals, you seem to think we will let you pass." A man said as they neared.

"Be silent, dry rag, we care not for what you speak." Yarbog shouted back.

"Oh really? It seems you do not care for your lives either." Another man replied, and they pulled out their bows. At the same time, the boarded windows of the surrounding houses were kicked apart, and behind each window was an archer with a crossbow aiming at the Urgals. In total, there were two dozen men.

The Urgals stopped abruptly and covered their head and torso with their shields as the crossbows twanged. Arrows bounced off the shields of several of them, and the remaining embedded themselves into the flesh on the hands, legs or shoulders of the horned monsters. The Urgals roared in pain and rage.

"Aye, now do you wish you would have stayed still?" The third man asked with a sly grin.

"No . . . And now you should wish that Galbatorix had never seen to treat us so abysmally! Die, puny human!" Garzhvog yelled and charged forwards.

Arrows bounced off his chest plate, some embedded themselves into his hands and legs, still others missed his head and neck narrowly, sometimes by a hair's breadth.

The other Urgals followed him, and several of them fell as the arrows from crossbows claimed their targets. But the Urgal magicians hurriedly recreated the wards around them, then concentrated on killing the men in the buildings, along with the archers.

Garzhvog, Yarbog and Skgahgerzh, Garzhvog's brother, charged at three men, followed by scores of others.

"Bad choice, foolish beasts!" The man in the center said, and there was a blast.

Garzhvog was thrown off his feet and he landed a couple of yards away, his armor dented inwards and bloodied with his own and the soldier's blood. Yarbog and his brother also landed some way away from him. The magicians had blasted each other apart with magic, and the sheer force had been enough to thrown all three Urgals away.

"I am all right . . . move n ahead, we cannot delay anymore!" Garzhvog yelled, getting to his feet as if the blast had never taken place.

Battle Storm galloped as fast as possible, followed by many other steeds.

They were racing across the streets, killing each and every soldier they came across. They had already lost many men, and Nasuada was beginning to ache where she had got the wound three weeks ago, but she wasn't willing to stop.

They charged on, fast as water brushing across stone. They had to get to the main gate as soon as possible, as that was the only place from where the entire army that had survived could enter immediately.

A ram smashed against the main gate again.

Arrows rained down upon Nasuada and her men from the rooftops, and they were replied to with arrows and magic from the ground. Ahead of them, two dozen soldiers charged at them on horses, swords drawn. This was going to be a downright battle, something that Nasuada wasn't prepared for completely.

She brandished her sword at the soldiers, then raised it as high as she could and yelled, "Death to them! Death!"

The riders behind her also roared, and gave savage war cries.

Within minutes, the two forces collided, and Nasuada slashed apart a man's thigh, making him fall off his saddle. She ducked under a sword and cut off the arm of the swinger. The man yelled in pain, but Nasuada beheaded and silenced him.

Next other, the men also fought off the soldiers. In numbers, the men of the Varden were more, but Nasuada knew that this force sent against was not to destroy the Varden's force, but to reduce their numbers. As such, she had already instructed her men to be cautious, as had Orrin and Garzhvog, but in her case, she implemented it.

Growling, a man jumped at her from his saddle, and Nasuada shrieked as his sword gashed the side of her armor. The man fell onto Battle Storm's forehead, and Nasuada punched him aside. Then she drove her sword through his heart.

"We must hurry!"

The main gate was broken apart as elves finally finished chanting. It fell onto the scores of humans that remained behind it.

From the three main roads of the city came Garzhvog, Orrin and Nasuada. All of them, and their troops, were bloodied and injured, but they were ready to fight on.

The Varden, the elves, the Urgals and the dwarves rushed into the city, and clashed against the last of the defenders.

Roran, Dathedr and Orik raised their hands in greeting as the other leaders joined them.

Above, Saphira dove towards the city, followed by Thorn and Valinor. They were Rider less.

The defenders fell in large numbers; many of them gave up and begged for mercy, the remaining spat at the free races. They were all killed in twos and threes, and soon the entire city had been taken.

From above, the dragons took to smashing apart the towers and the castle of the city. They were no going to leave any mark of the city on Alagaesia; only ruins to show others that evil would always be punished.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112: Aftermath for the Lead Rider

"How long?" Eragon asked the elf healer as she came out of the tent where Arya and Murtagh were kept.

"At least two more days, Lord Shadeslayer. It will be best for them to rest when they wake up, which will be after a few hours." The elven lady replied with an apologetic expression.

Eragon nodded at her.

It had been a night since Uru'baen had been won and Galbatorix had fled, but the darkness, emptiness, grief and despair still pervaded the camp around the city, and the city itself. Though the war had been won, Galbatorix was not dead, and two of the Riders were injured, and countless dead.

Out of all the races, the Elves had survived the most, followed by the Urgals, even though most of the pressure had been on both these races. The humans were the race which had been severely affected by the war, followed by the dwarves. The population of the humans had reduced drastically, especially the men, because they had been killed both by the Empire and the rebellion.

 _If only I had been more cautious . . . If only I could have-_

 _Eragon._

All his regrets and worries were swept away by Saphira. His mind submerged into the beautiful bliss of her feelings and emotions, and he relaxed.

Arya and Murtagh had been unconscious for most of the previous day, and the night, and now the sun was low in the horizon. They would wake up soon, but they would need to rest and would take a few more days to heal.

Eragon had planned something for these few days, and he had discussed it with Saphira. She had agreed, albeit grudgingly, and he was going to put the plan into action today, as soon as he could.

The entrance of the tent flapped as Eragon entered. He got a small smile on his face when he saw Nasuada inside, sitting on a stool next to Murtagh's bed. Eragon sat down next to Arya, clutching her right hand in his own. He stared at it for a long time, and he could hear Nasuada sobbing by Murtagh's side. Why she was crying, he was not sure, but it was not a matter he wanted to interfere into.

"Get well soon Arya," Eragon said, pressing her right hand to his cheek. "Though I won't be around when you wake up . . ." He trailed off, wondering what would happen now.

He looked around, and saw on her side table the silver necklace, with the emerald clasped onto it perfectly. He picked it up gingerly with his left hand, and, letting go of here arm, he slid it around her neck with and clasped it. He smiled tenderly and kissed her forehead.

 _We must leave soon, Eragon._

 _Aye, Saphira, but don't you want to spend some time with Thorn? And Valinor?_

 _I already am . . . They are reluctant to let me go. They are under the impression that it is too big a task for me._

 _Of course its not. Nothing can match the wrath of a dragon, especially if it's a female._

 _Why thank you. Looks like you learnt your place in good time._

 _I had to . . . It doesn't feel right when half of your mind never replies to you politely._

 _I know._

 _Well then, we will leave now?_

 _No, not now . . . tonight._

 _Why tonight?_

 _Because then we can slip out unnoticed, and Thorn and Valinor won't try to stop us, if they are asleep._

 _Agreed._

Eragon smiled again as Arya's lips twitched. He sat there for a long time, as did Nasuada, but after a while he hardened his heart and left. He had to prepare, and he had to tell others about his impending departure.

He walked out, and Blodhgarm and the other elves joined him as he walked towards Roran's tent.

As they passed the tents, Eragon explained his plan to Blodhgarm, who was not at all pleased.

"Shadeslayer, we cannot risk-"

"Blodhgarm-elda, we cannot risk this not to be done." Eragon told him tersely. "I am asking you all to stay and look after Arya and Murtagh. Galbatorix is still alive and suppose someone of the Black Hand, if any have survived, tries to assassinate those two you must protect them. So please, agree to this plan of mine. Rest assured, things will be fine with me." Eragon told him.

The dark furred elf seemed unconvinced, but he relented.

As they almost left the elven part f the camp, a female elf came and stood in their way, sword drawn. Eragon looked at her with raised eyebrows, trying to recognize who she was. Blodhgarm and the other tightened the grip around their weapons.

"SHADESLAYER! I have come to KILL YOU!" The elf shouted and brandished her sword at him. Then, she immediately sprinted forwards in a blur and jumped at him, sword raised.

Even as Eragon jumped aside to avoid the blow and had half drawn Brisingr, Blodhgarm muttered a spell, and the elf froze in mid air. Eragon drew his sword, as did all the others, and looked up at the attacker. She was an elf with thin lips, fair hair, a beautiful face that showed rage and sorrow, and shocking blue eyes.

It was Lady Enaevia . . .

"Lady, why have you-?"

"My daughter . . . my poor daughter is dead because of you! YOU! I shall never forgive you Shadeslayer," Enaevia said in rage. She muttered the counter spell, and landed on her feet, a yard away from Eragon.

"Because of you, she is dead! She loved you so much, she gave her life to save yours . . . And you always pained her. Always pushed her away! Would it have been too much to give her a loving hand? Couldn't you spare her a little part of your time?" Enaevia shouted, holding her sword aloft.

"Lady, I am glad for what she did . . . I regret the way I acted towards her, and I was willing to be her friend. But-"

"Enough, I am not here to listen to your excuses." Enaevia said angrily.

"Then why are you here?" One of the elves of Eragon's guards asked.

". . . . Know this Shadeslayer, I shall never support in any matter hence. When our paths cross again, I shall be as liable to slip my blade in between your ribs as I shall be to greet you . . . I Curse you, Lord Eragon! May you leave Alagaesia and never return! You and that Arya!" Enaevia shouted, turned around and strode off.

Eragon looked at her, glazed for a while, then took a deep breath as he watched the elf go and sheathed his sword. He was still perturbed by the curse that he had got, because she had cursed him the very thing that Nesmrial (Angela) had predicted. His departure from Alagaesia forever.

 _That had to be expected . . . I had forgotten about her completely!_

 _That's too bad. Now, don't dwell on it too much, remember, we have to leave soon._

 _Yes Saphira.  
_  
Eragon began walking towards his tent again, and the elves walked around him, forming a circle. They kept their weapons drawn, though Eragon calmed down.

They reached his tent soon, and he entered. Immediately, he rummaged in his cup board, grabbed his armor, Saphira's saddle and some bags. He placed them on his bed, then he left the tent. Trotting, he and his guards reached the cook's tent, from where he took a week's worth provisions from the bewildered man.

Finally, he left for Roran's tent.

 _He must learn of this . . . he can explain it to the other leaders._

 _And I must talk to Thorn and Valinor._

 _All the best . . ._

 _To you as well.  
_  
Eragon reached Roran's tent in a few minutes, smiling. He knew that Saphira would have a tough time persuading Thorn. As it was, Eragon was not in any hurry to leave.

"Lord Eragon requests an audience!" An Urgal member of the Nighthawks roared.

"Let him in!" Roran's voice boomed.

"Brother," Eragon began; entering the tent, but Roran fiercely embraced him first.

"How are you, Eragon, and Arya, Murtagh, the dragons? How are they?" Roran asked, clutching Eragon tightly. Eragon returned the hug with a smile, "They are all fine. Arya and Murtagh are still unconscious, they will wake up any second . . . I had to talk to you about something."

"Of course." Roran said, letting him go. They sat down, and Eragon took a deep breath before beginning.

"Roran . . . I am leaving."

"What?" Roran growled in surprise. Eragon smiled at him, but Roran was wide eyed.

"Yes, I and Saphira are going to go after Galbatorix and Shruikan, and we are going to kill them." Eragon said.

"You don't have to." Roran put in.

"We do . . . I let him go, it was my fault. And Naeivya is dead because of it . . . I have to clean up this mess. It won't be difficult. He doesn't have any of the sources of power like he did last time. Without those, I am stronger than him." Eragon said.

Roran appeared unconvinced, "Will I see you and Saphira alive, again, if you go on this crazy expedition?"

"You will . . . I promise." Eragon said, looking at his cousin in the eye.

"You know what, you are a completely dumbfounded, double eyed, dub! You think-"

"I said I promise." Eragon said, gently but with such deliberation that Roran flinched and was silent for a long while.

"Fine then, do what you must . . . But don't get yourself killed. That's all I can say." Roran replied earnestly and nodded, though his face and eye betrayed his unease.

"I will be fine brother, don't worry."

Eragon left Roran after a few more minutes, explaining that he had something more to do and began to make his way slowly towards Saphira. He knew that she was conversing with Thorn and Valinor about going after Galbatorix, and he didn't want to disturb her.

His guards surrounded him, as usual, and he strode off. As he passed the many tents, he noticed a short woman, standing ahead of him. With her were a little girl, and two cats. One of them seemed like an adolescent tiger, while the other was small, but still big for its size.

"Hello Angela." Eragon said, smiling. The herbalist replied with a curt nod, and she, the girl, that was Elva, and the two werecats, that were Laun and Solembum, followed her.

"Well, looks like you didn't get ripped apart this time, did you?" Angela asked.

"No, I didn't."

"That's good, otherwise I would have to run around and waste my energy hopelessly because I would know that you were going to get yourself in trouble again anyway."

Her voice wasn't as energetic as usual, it was tired and a defeated sort. She was obviously exhausted with all the healing that she was doing.

Eragon grinned, after a long time, and Angela winked at him, "But that is not why we are here. Elva has something very interesting to tell you . . . she is not willing to tell me."

Eragon looked at the little girl with an eyebrow raised. She walked forwards, and he bent down to listen to what she was saying.

His counter-spell had not exactly changed anything in her, though the disastrous growth rate that she had endured had been stopped. But she still had those horrible orbs and purple pupils, but Eragon noticed the orbs were beginning to fade, and her eyes seemed a shade darker, as if they were changing back to their original color.

Eragon stared into her intense purple eyes, and he cringed a bit.

"I was concentrating on Galbatorix during the battle . . . I have learnt to concentrate on one person only, excluding the others." Elva said with a hint of pride to her voice.

"I see."

"You don't, but let me explain, when I was concentrating on him, and you, I felt that whenever someone helped you, his mind was filled with jealousy. Jealousy towards you . . . and when he killed that Naeivya, by mistake of course, do you know what he felt?" Elva asked him, her voice smooth now.

"No."

"He felt pain, he was pained, especially when he saw Saphira coming towards you. He was in pain Eragon, due to guilt and regret. And I am sure that now he has nothing but death on his mind. He won't be a challenge to you and Saphira at all, trust me. He regrets all his crimes now, Eragon. I don't think he will even try to fight you now."

Eragon gaped at Elva, and the little girl smiled. The horrible orbs on her face became more distinct over her wide lips.

"I understand, Elva, thank you very much" Eragon told her.

Elva nodded and turned away, but Laun came forwards, barring his teeth. Eragon smiled at him as the werecat leaned up to look at him with bright eyes.

 _I don't have much to say to you, Shadeslayer, but this . . ._

 _When the time is right, and behind you is light, you will find that waves and ships give you just as much pleasure as winds and wings._

 _Do not fear those who name themselves with 'fear', fight them._

 _Never compromise your beloved or your dragon._

Eragon looked at Laun, bewildered. He did not understand a single thing, except the last sentence.

 _I shall remember, Laun._

The next few hours were hardly memorable for both Eragon and Saphira.

Thorn held Saphira tightly under his wing and refused to let her out. Valinor just grinned at them. Saphira knew it would take a lot of time to get away from Thorn, let alone fly off after Galbatorix and Shruikan.

 _Little one . . . what must I do? He isn't going to let me go._

 _Order him to let you go._

 _I tried, but he said that he can't hear me. He is really annoying me, but I don't want to harm him . . . I love him, Eragon, and I can't hurt him purposely._

 _I know Saphira. We will wait till its night. Then we will leave. Let Thorn and Valinor think that you are going to stay with them, and go to sleep. I will wake you up at the right time. We can both creep away then._

 _If you are sure, then fine._

 _I am.  
_  
Eragon sat back on his chair next to Arya, caressing her face in his arms. A ghost of a smile touched her lips, as if she knew that the person who loved her more than himself was sitting next to her.

Eragon kissed her cheek and sighed.

To the side, Nasuada was lying on the bed with Murtagh, who was still unconscious.

The hours passed without much activity. The battle was over, but there was nothing to celebrate about. True, Galbatorix had been defeated. But he was not dead, he had escaped and was still a threat to them. True Uru'baen had been taken, and the war had been won by the Varden, but there weren't any of the great songs or celebrations that were described by history. This was because everyone knew that the danger had not yet passed.

Eragon walked out of the tent, nodding at the elven guards who were guarding the tent of the wounded Riders.

He strode to his own tent, grabbed the saddle bags which had all of his provisions, then he walked over to the dragons.

Thorn had clasped Saphira to his side tightly with a wing, and Saphira was wriggling around uncomfortably. The sight in itself wrung a smile onto his face.

Saphira gently grabbed the edge of the wing in her jaws and lifted it. Then she crawled out and gently set the wing down again.

Smoke erupted from Thorn's nostrils, and Saphira looked at him intently before crawling over to Eragon.

 _It just doesn't seem right . . . You know, for us to leave without even letting most of our loved ones know._

 _It isn't right, aye. But we don't have a choice now . . ._

 _So, where are we heading?_

 _Towards the Spine!_


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113: Pain of the Past**

" _I will be fine."_

 _"You won't! You, Zirion and Ohed are going to your deaths!"_

 _"We are not, Ophelia . . ."_

 _Galbatorix scowled at the girl who was standing before him. He was at Doru Araeba, and was preparing for his trip with his friends. He struggled to maintain a straight face. He had always loved the girl who was standing before him, but had never confessed it._

 _"Galbatorix, my friend, what makes you think you can defeat all the Urgals on your own?" The girl asked, scratching her right hand on which she bore a Gedwey Ignasia. She was a Rider as well, and the name of her dragon was Ohen._

 _"We won't be on our own; we will be with our dragons. Don't worry." Galbatorix said.  
_  
The wind bristled his hair, making them trail behind him, but he laid his head on the saddle, succumbing to his disturbing thoughts. In truth, he was atop Shruikan, and they were fleeing towards the Spine. Galbatorix was in a painful state of mind, though he was awake. He had seen a true female dragon and Rider again. He knew the love they shared, and he envied it. But there was naught he could do for it, except grieve his own Jarnunvösk.

" _Galbatorix . . ."_

 _Galbatorix turned around in surprise. He was on top of the tower, waiting for Jarnunvösk to come. They were going into one of the last of the remaining strongholds of the Urgals._

 _"Yes, Ophelia?"_

 _Ophelia came to him. She was in a beautiful pink dress, and was just eighteen years old, a year younger than him._

 _"Don't . . . get yourself killed, Galbatorix. Promise me that much."_

 _Galbatorix looked at her in astonishment, "Why?"_

 _"Because . . . Because Galbatorix, I love you. I . . . Don't you know this, or are you blind?"_

 _Elated, Galbatorix smiled widely at her, "I had my suspicions . . . To tell you the truth, I loved you ever since I first saw you, but I…was scared to reveal it because you may not accept me. But now I confess: I love you as well, Ophelia."_

 _She beamed at him, and he hesitantly pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back. Then she moved back a little and stared into his eyes, their faces just inches apart. As if on instinct, their lips moved towards each other's, and joined._

 _The pact of love was sealed._

 _ **Loved one . . . Looks like you have got someone else, haven't you?**_ _The voice of a female dragon said in his mind, in a sort of teasing way._

 _ **Jarnunvösk, is it possible to leave after some more time?**_

 _ **Of course, enjoy yourself with her.**_

 _ **I do hope what we are doing is right . . . The elders, especially Oromis, did not agree to us, but we are going anyway.**_

 _ **This was your decision, all I am going to do is protect you. I'd rather die that see you dead as well. . .**_

 _ **I know, my lovely dragon.**_ __

 _"We still have some more time." Galbatorix said happily._

Galbatorix shook his head and looked around. He could see the Leona lake to the far left, and icy mountains ahead, nothing to the right, and only death and danger behind.

He tried to shake of his painful memories, but they had constantly been returning to him, ever since he had seen Eragon, Saphira and Arya. The love Saphira and Arya had for Eragon had changed something in Galbatorix. It had pushed away the madness that had engulfed his conscious for the last century, and had showed him the truth of the situation.

"Ophelia . . . I am sorry, Ophelia . . . And Jarnunvösk, will you ever forgive me?" Galbatorix said, looking down at the sword in his saddle bag. He had healed his wounds, but he saw still exhausted.

" _Goodbye Ophelia . . . I promise, I will return." Galbatorix said, waving._

 _Ophelia waved back, and gave him a flying kiss. Behind her, her young, brown dragon grinned at him._

 _ **You will miss her, won't you?**_

 _ **A lot more than I can imagine . . . I am in love, Jarnunvösk!**_

 _ **That is why you are acting like a love-struck fool!**_

 _ **What? Even Ohen is good looking you know.**_

 _ **Shut up!**_

 _ **As you wish.  
**_ _  
Galbatorix smiled to himself, and looked around as he and Jarnunvösk were joined by two more dragons, sunlight yellow and bright orange in color. Their Riders raised their Rider swords at him in greeting, and he raised his own._

"What a folly to make?" Galbatorix said to himself, and shivered in the wind. They were getting closer to the mountains.

Shruikan grunted, and Galbatorix looked at him apologetically.

 _They had flew for days, and were soon flying past mountains, going steadily north._

 _"Gorix!" One of his friends called him with his pet name._

 _"What is it?" He yelled back._

 _It was nearly nighttime and they were looking for a place to camp. They were deep within the Urgal territory as it was, and several of them had seen them flying overhead._

 _"We need to make camp! Where do you think we should?" The man asked, and Galbatorix took some time to look around._

 _"There! You see that flat peak? There!" Galbatorix shouted back._

"The flat peak!" Galbatorix muttered. "Shruikan, when we reach there, just looked for a flat peak . . . that is where we are headed."

 _Indeed._

His reply was cold and short, and Galbatorix once again, after almost a century, wished that he had his Jarnunvösk back.

 _Shruikan . . ._ He wished he could go to the dragon for some comfort, so he tried.

 _What is it?_ His reply was so bitter, Galbatorix decided against it.

 _Nothing, continue ahead._

He remembered how he had lost Jarnunvösk, how the ambush had taken place that night. How he had been grieved . . .

" _Urgals! Rise my friends there are- AH!" The voice gave a pained yelled and fell silent, and a dragon roared. One of Galbatorix's friends had an Urgal sword embedded in his chest._

 _"Ohed!" Galbatorix yelled, jumping to his feet and drawing his own sword. There were about fifty Urgals ahead of him, and they were all armored._

 _ **How did they know where we are?**_

 _ **I don't know . . . but let us just kill them already.**_

 _ **Aye.**_ __

 _Galbatorix yelled and readied his sword, but several of the Urgals fired arrows at them._

 _Another yell rent the air, and he looked around as the head of a dragon fell to the ground. It was Zirion's dragon, and it had been loped off by an Urgal from behind. There were a dozen more of them there._

 _Zirion roared in rage and pain, and ran at the Urgal, his yellow sword flashing._

 _"Zirion, be careful!" Galbatorix shouted at him._

 _ **You help Ohed's dragon, I will help Zirion. He is going mad in rage with the death of his dragon . . . This is bad. Galbatorix told Jarnunvösk.**_

 _ **. . . Be careful.**_

 _ **You too.**_ __

 _Galbatorix ran ahead and slashed at an Urgal with his silver sword. The blow was blocked, and he cursed. The Urgals were Kull. He hated Kull._

 _An ax came for him, and he ducked and stabbed its wielder, then jumped away from a huge, curved sword. His swung Istlari with both his hands and loped off the head of the Urgal, eight feet high, and ducked under another mace._

 _The dragons, especially Ohed's dragon, savagely slashed and tore apart the Urgals. But the Urgals fired arrows at them, and the dragons roared in pain._

 _ **Jarnunvösk!**_

 _ **I will be fine, my caring Rider, concentrate.**_

 _ **. . . Aye.**_ __

 _Galbatorix jabbed his sword at an Urgal's heart, and pierced through his armor easily. Then he rolled back and avoided a hammer from bashing his skull. But Zirion was not so fast. Even though he had already slain six Urgals in his rage, he had neglected caution. The hammer which Galbatorix had dodged bashed his ribs, and he fell to the ground with a yell._

 _ **Oh no . . . Zirion is dead! Perhaps this was not a good idea after all.**_

 _ **Shut up! Use magic, you fool!**_

 _ **Of course, and stop yelling at me!**_

 _ **I will yell at you if you act like a skinned fish!**_

 _ **Okay . . . You have the right.**_ __

 _Galbatorix yelled, "Istlari!" As he had so many times before, but never in a proper battle._

 _His sword burst into flames, and the six Urgals which remained jumped back in surprise. Then he charged at them, and loped off two of their heads before they could react. In the next second, another had been stabbed in his belly. The remaining three hurriedly retreated, but they all turned around as they a heard a dragon roar in pain._

 _Ohed's dragon fell to the ground, a curved sword protruding from his chest. Only a dozen more Urgals remained there, though._

 _ **Oh no . . . we are all that remain.**_

 _ **I will be fine, you worry about yourself!**_

 _ **Fine.  
**_ _  
Galbatorix ran at the Urgals, and they readied their weapons. One of them raised his bow and shot an arrow at Jarnunvösk. The arrow had been enchanted, and Galbatorix recognised the Urgal as a shaman. He panicked because he knew that the arrow would be able to pierce through the wards he had placed around himself and his dragon._

 _ **Watch out!**_

 _ **What?**_ __

 _Galbatorix looked around in horror as the arrow sped towards his dragon. He opened his mouth to stop it with magic, but was too slow._

 _Jarnunvösk turned around and yelped as the arrow pierced her chest._

 _"NO!" Galbatorix yelled as pain shot across their bodies, and he clutched his own heart._

 _ **I am coming . . . I am coming!**_ __

 _Turning around, he blasted off both the Urgals with magic. Then he ran forwards and roared, "Jierda!"_

 _There were a series of snaps, and the necks of all the remaining Urgals broke apart. But it had been useless. He was still too late to save his dragon._

 _He ran to her, and looked at the arrow. It had embedded deep into her flesh, and she was keening with pain. Alas, he did not know the method to heal her, and his strength was meager. Still he prepared to use the magic, but Jarnunvösk stopped him._

 _ **No . . .**_ _She said weakly, and Galbatorix looked at her in disbelief._

 _ **What?**_

 _ **No, d-don't.**_

 _ **Jarnunvösk!**_

 _ **I-I am g-going t-to die n-now anyway, l-loved one . . . The a-arrow has pierced my e-eldunari . . . my heart. I-I can't s-survive with a c-crippled eldunari.**_ __

 _Tears came to his eyes as he heard her and recognized the truth in her words. He held her face in his arm, and pressed his forehead to her snout._

 _ **D-Do not m-mourn me . . .**_

 _ **No! Jarnunvösk!**_ __

 _He sobbed then, and he slowly felt her mind begin to slip away from his. The earlier fierce and proud flame that had burned in his being from his dragon had now been reduced to embers, and would soon be quenched. He would be nothing without Jarnunvösk. He would be a cripple, he would have nothing to live for. He would be as good as dead._

 _ **G-Galbatorix . . .**_ __

 _Emptiness! Horrible, gut wrenching emptiness and silence pervaded in his conscious. He began to go mad with it. He hugged his dragon's face and rocked back and forth with it, crying.  
_  
Tears came to Galbatorix's eyes again, and he sobbed. He had lost his loved dragon, and now, he had made others suffer just like him, depriving them of their loved ones. He was a monster . . . He was a horrible monster.

 _You realized that now?_

 _S-Shruikan?_

 _A century . . .A century after you realized your mistakes . . . You have much to regret! And you will pay for all your crimes. I will make you pay!_

 _I know . . . And I shall accept it wholeheartedly. The only thing that is remaining for me to do now is to die . . . but there is one last thing I should tell Eragon before I die. Something which he should know. After I tell him this, I promise, I will let you do what you want. You will be free of your oaths._

 _Humph!_

 _And Shruikan . . . . I have now realized what a deed I have really wrought . . . And its biggest victim is you. I tore you away from your own Rider . . . Will you forgive me?_

Galbatorix felt surprise in Shruikan, then maddening rage.

 _You expect me to forgive you? ME? NO! I won't forgive you! I shall never forgive you! You are a foul abomination, Galbatorix, a blight who doesn't deserve to live at all. You ask for forgiveness, and I say to hell with it. You shall not have it!_

 _Be as it may . . . I still am sorry._


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114: Bereft

There was a blur in front of her eyes when she opened them. She blinked, and the blur began to contrast into a figure.

"Eragon?"

The figure fidgeted slightly and said something in reply, but she couldn't comprehend. A voice sounded in her head, but she couldn't understand that either. Her brain was confused.

Then the figure sharpened, and finally her vision regained its normalcy. The figure was a man, not Eragon. It was Roran.

"Arya, you are alright, aren't you?" Roran said, concerned.

"Yes . . . I am fine. Where is Eragon? And Valinor?" Arya asked, rubbing her eyes.

"They are fine. The question is about you. How are you feeling?" Roran asked.

"I told you, I am fine." Arya said.

"Good thing too, Eragon would knock my wits out if you weren't alright." Roran said with a grin.

 _Aye, I am glad you are fine, loved one._ A relieved voice said in her mind.  
 _  
Valinor._

 _Yes._

 _Where is Eragon, Valinor? I am rather frustrated that he isn't here._

 _He . . .Roran can explain it to you, ask him._ Valinor said uneasily.

 _Fine._

"Roran, tell me the truth, where is Eragon?" Arya asked, getting into a sitting position.

She noticed a elven healer to the other side for the first time, and when she turned she saw Nasuada next to Murtagh, who was still unconscious.

"He . . . He left last night, along with Saphira." Roran said hesitantly.

One of the most queer things that Arya felt was that there was silence in her mind at that moment, but then fear found its way to Arya's mind. It was followed by anger and frustration. Valinor recoiled a bit from her, his mind uneasy because of her mixed enotions.

"Where did he go?" Arya asked angrily.

Roran looked at her uneasily before saying, "I don't know."

Arya gave an exasperated sigh, then asked, "Why did he go in the first place? And why did you let him?"

 _Why did you let them go_? Arya asked Valinor as well.

"Arya calm down. You have been unconscious for almost one complete day, and you should have seen how worried Eragon was. He hardly left your side. He isn't here because, well, he decided to go after Galbatorix." Roran said. Arya was dumbfounded.

 _And he left in the middle of the night, which is why we couldn't stop them. The crept out silently, and it would have been impossible for me or Thorn to catch them. Saphira flies faster than the both of us, and she is stealthier._

Arya threw Roran a furious look, then made to get out of bed when she felt something heavy across her neck.

It was the necklace Eragon had given her.

 _I can still talk to him though. He is going to be in a lot of trouble!_

 _I agree . . . well, I'll leave you to it then._ Valinor said, amused, and left her mind.

Arya smiled tauntingly, then said, "You can go Roran, I am fine now."

Roran muttered his approval and stood up. He nodded at Nasuada, who smiled at Arya, then left with a rustle of cloth.

Arya entered the emerald on her necklace.

It was just past dawn outside, and the air was cold with snow.

The emerald did not have any energy in it, she had depleted all of it yesterday. But now, she clearly felt the gaping passage. She went down it and moved onwards at the speed of thought. Soon, she arrived at his mind. It was calm, though she could feel guilt bubbling in him, and anxiety.

 _Arya will be alright, won't she?_

 _Little one, this is the fifth time you are asking me, and I am replying, she will be fine. Concentrate on the task at hand for now._

 _Aye . . . Saphira-_

 _You are welcome, little one.  
_  
Arya couldn't help but let a smile come to her face. Eragon worried about her so much.

 _So, Eragon, where are you?_ She asked in his mind.

Eragon jumped, and Saphira cringed in surprise.

 _A-A-Arya?_

 _Yes._

 _You woke up? You are alright?_

 _Yes, Yes, I am fine. Where in Alagaesia are you?_

 _I am . . . going after Galbatorix, Arya._

 _And where is he?_

 _I don't know._ Eragon said slowly, though Arya could tell he was lying.

 _Eragon!_ Arya said so angrily that Eragon flinched.

 _Oh, alright, you win. He is somewhere in the Spine._

 _Good, good, I will be-_

 _You and Valinor are staying there, you are not coming here._ Eragon interrupted suddenly.

 _What?_

 _Yes, and I don't want you moving around too much. I want you to rest!_

 _No, we are coming!_

 _You are not! Arya, I and Saphira can handle this, don't worry. You are gravely injured, and you need to rest. We will be fine, and I will join in a few days._ Eragon told her tersely.

Arya's smile faded as she recognized the truth in his words. And as much she tried to deny them to herself, she couldn't. Eragon was right.

 _You will be alright?_ She asked hesitantly.

 _Of course._

 _Eragon, I love you, that is why . . ._

 _I know Arya, and I love you too, that is why I am asking you to stay and not endanger yourself._

 _You don't need to be so selfless._ Arya said, irritated.

 _I am not selfless, I am caring._ Eragon said with annoying patience.

 _As you will . . . I still haven't got over the shock of seeing you fall off Shruikan. That was one of the most frightening moments of my life._

 _Mine as well, but I must say, it was exhilarating._

 _But do tell me, what happened after I fell unconscious. I am most curious._

 _As you wish, when you fell, I . . . ._ Eragon then wove in a tale of swords, love, dragons, battlef.

Arya was astounded when she heard of Naeivya's entrance, and especially of the fact that she had been saved by her. And now Arya felt guilty, she should have forgiven Naeivya earlier. She should have, but she had been too proud of the fact that she had Eragon, Naeivya didn't. And she had loathed Naeivya. And now, she was in ANeivya's debt, which was far more worse.

But Eragon did not tell her of Naeivya's death, and Arya was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to comprehend Eragon's.

 _And, Arya, I think something has happened to Rhunon. Vanir mentioned it, but I could not comprehend because I was worried about you . . . you must go and meet him soon. Even Lady Enaevia is acting hostile towards me._

Arya wiped her tears with the blanket.

 _Yes, I will meet Vanir. I must also meet Lady Enaevia, and Naeivya, and tell her that I am sorry for what all I have done to her in the past._

 _Be careful of her._

 _Relax Eragon, I will be fine. It is you who should be careful._

 _I agree . . ._

 _Return soon, my love, so that we can celebrate this moment as it should be celebrated._

 _We will, but how is Murtagh?_

 _He is still unconscious, he hasn't woken. Nasuada hasn't left his side at all these past few days, and I am sure she won't until he wakes up._

 _She won't . . . Stay well Arya._

 _You too._

Arya reluctantly retreated to herself, loathing the feeling of not having Eragon with her.

 _Valinor._ Arya said lovingly, rubbing her temple.

 _Yes, loved one?_

 _We must go to Vanir._

 _Aye, I am just outside._

 _And tell Thorn that Saphira is fine._

 _I will.  
_  
Arya got out of her bed, she was in a simple white nightgown, and greeted Nasuada.

"I am fine, Arya. It seems so are you." Nasuada said.

"I am . . . Don't worry too much about Murtagh, he will be fine." Arya said.

Nasuada gave her a small smile, which Arya returned, and then she left the tent for her own.

Valinor joined her outside, and Arya smiled at the young, forest green dragon.

 _You are the same . . . some things never change._

 _Hopefully they don't._

Together, they walked towards Arya and Eragon's tent. The camp was next to empty. Very few people could be seen walking between the tens, most of them were injured. Those that weren't were either helping their wounded friends, or paying their last respects to the dead.

Arya did not know of all the casualties, and was yet to find out.

 _Did any of the leaders die?_

 _No . . . Orik, Orrin and Garzhvog were extremely wounded, but they aren't dead. Several of the captains, like that Narheim and Yarbog, were killed. Out of the elves . . . you better ask Vanir or King Dathedr._

 _Aye._

 _Roran gave up his command tent yesterday to house the bodies of those who have been slain, as did Kings Dathedr, Orrin and Orik._

 _Shall we go to them . . . I really wish to know who all are dead. Something gives me a foreboding because of it._

 _I know why you feel such . . . someone we know is dead._

 _Who is he?_

 _They are not 'he'. They are two elven women._

 _Who? . . . Valinor, I am not in the mood right now!_

 _Loved one, I don't want you to be sad._

 _Answer me! Who is dead?_

 _R-Rhunon . . . And Naeivya._

Arya's chest tightened, restricting her breathing, and she she stood still for a few minutes, shocked and pained immensely at the death of her mentor and of the person who had saved her, even though she had loathed her for years.

 _What? H-How?_

 _Rhunon was killed by one of the soldiers, and Naeivya . . . it is best if Eragon told you that._

 _No! It could take weeks for him to come back, and I don't want to talk to him through the rings. Tell me, Valinor, I must know._

 _Fine . . . She gave her life for Eragon._

 _WHAT?_

 _Yes, and she was killed by Galbatorix. That fool was about to stab Eragon, but Naeivya jumped in front of him, and Galbatorix pierced her instead._

 _Unbelievable . . ._

 _Eragon was really touched._

 _That he must have been . . . Rhunon is dead! Oh no!_

 _I can understand your grief, Arya . . ._

 _Grief . . . that is common now, Valinor. Look at us. My mate is gone after Galbatorix, and here I am unable to help him. And you are here, sad that you don't have someone to love._

 _Aye . . . We truly are bereft._


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115: A New King . . .

"So, finally . . . Galbatorix has been unseated from his great throne." Orrin said, smiling.

They were having a council meeting, which had a very important topic to discuss. Who would be the next king of the Empire? The General vote was on Orrin, who was the king of Surda, and had helped the Varden a lot in their war.

"But, as I am sure all of you agree, we cannot just appoint a king and let him do what he wants. We need to have something that will keep him in his place, something that will not allow him to abuse his authority and harm the other races as well . . ." Orik said gravely. "We do not want another tyrant of a king."

They were all in the Varden's red command pavilion, and Roran was sitting at the head of the assembly, fidgeting and wishing he would have been with Katrina.

The monarchs of all the races were here, along with some nobles. Of the Riders, Arya and Murtagh were present. Murtagh had woken up earlier that morning, and Eragon had left the previous day. Ever since he had woken up, Murtagh had been unable to walk around and function as he normally did due to the loss of blood. But the elven healers had assured them that he would be fine in a weeks time. All along, Nasuada had been with him.

"Well said, Konungr Orik. And I think I have the appropriate answer to this is that we should have a proper Council of all the races, not the dragons, which will prevent the other from usurping its powers. . . .The Council of Justice, I would call it." Dathedr said. "We can have a single member from all the races, preferably their monarchs, and have the Riders look over it. This might just as well solve all our problems."

"Aye, King Dathedr, and when shall we form this? And Galbatorix is still not dead, he could pose a serious threat to all of us." Garzhvog grunted all of a sudden.

"Do not worry, Nar Garzhvog. Even as we speak, Eragon and Saphira are hard on his tail, and I am sure they shall emerge victorious. They shall both return to us in a few days." Arya put in, a hint of worry in her voice, though only Dathedr and Roran noticed because it, because Dathedr was a very good friend of her, and Roran was worried as well.

"Okay then, but first, we must have a King for the Humans. And the formation of this council must take place in public view. At the new capital of the Empire . . ." Orrin said, in evident haste.

"Fine . . .I say, we shall have a proper election for the new monarch. He should be elected by this Council-to-be, so that we shall be sure that we have chosen the right person. Of course, if the elected person does not agree to be the king, then he or she can pass it to someone else." Arya said and stood.

The other leaders imitated her, and she gestured at Orrin, "We shall begin with you, Sire."

Orrin smiled, "I vote for Nasuada, successor of Ajihad, to be the new Queen of the present Empire." And he sat down.

Nasuada nodded at him, smiling as well.

"I vote for King Orrin to be the next Monarch of this Empire." Orik said.

Orrin looked at him in surprise, but Orik beamed at him and sat down.

"I vote for King Orrin to be the next Ruler of the Empire . . ." Garzhvog said in a thick voice.

Roran looked at all of them, then grinned, "I vote for my predecessor, Nasuada, to be the Queen of the Humans."

All eyes then turned to Dathedr, who gestured at the both of them, ". . . I vote for Nasuada to be the Monarch of the humans."

Everyone then turned to Nasuada, who was smiling charmingly. She spread out her hands and looked at all of them, "Well, I thank all of you who voted me . . . But it is not my right to lead the humans. It is someone else's . . . I vote for Roran Stronghammer."

There was a gasp of surprise from one of the nobles, who was immediately silenced with a look from Orrin.

Even though Nasuada had voted for Roran, the outcome of the election could not proclaim Roran the victor, because he had received one vote, although from the person who had received the highest number of votes. Since Nasuada had declined, the Council then decided to choose the person who had got the second highest votes, that was Orrin.

Everyone then turned to Orrin, and Murtagh got to his feet, holding Nasuada's shoulder for support.

"Well . . . it looks like King Orrin has won then, since Nasuada has rejected." Arya said, turning to the Surdan king.

Orrin smiled warmly as he stood, as did everyone else in the tent. He looked around, then stared straight at Roran.

"I thank you all, for electing me . . . But I am sorry for I cannot accept. I cannot be a proper Ruler for the Empire, and by tradition, be the successor of King Angrenost of the Broddring Kingdom. This is not my right, even though I may be related to him . . . We humans came to Alagaesia because of Palancar. We humans settled in Alagaesia because of Palancar. It is only fitting that the next Ruler be of his lineage, however indirect." Orrin beamed at a completely astounded Roran.

"I say, the next Ruler should be of Carvahall . . . and his name is Roran Stronghammer."

There was silence for several minutes as the words sank into the minds of theassembled people.

Then there were gasps of surprise, and many astonished faces turned to Roran, who was wide eyed. He grasped the arms of his chair, as if for support, then gasped, "M-Me?"

Nasuada smiled gently at him, "Aye, Roran, you. You are the right person, you have the caliber, the strength, the talent of your ideas and the way to express them. And most importantly, you know how to unite the people. As all of us agree, you will make a great King. King Stronghammer, the cousin or Eragon Shadeslayer, who is the Lead Rider. You two will have great renown!"

Roran looked at them, still astonished and wide-eyed, then nodded, his lips parted and his mouth still open.

* * *

"A King has been chosen!" The shout went.

Roran and all the other leaders, Arya and Murtagh along with the dragons, were standing at the gate to Uru'baen. Ahead of them stood the entire crowd of the Varden, the Urgals, the dwarves and the elves.

The city had been almost destroyed by the dragons, but some of the towers remained. The citizens had been moved to the camp, where they lived in a separate part for themselves.

Now, Roran was going to be announced as the king for sure, and he was to make a speech and take the Pledge of Honor.

"Welcome, this fine morning has brought us great news," Nasuada began. "Just three days ago, after nearly a century, Galbatorix was defeated and he fled from us as a mouse flees from a cat. Even now, the lead Rider and Dragon, Eragon and Saphira, are hard on his tail. We are certain that they shall return to us in triumph of victory. But now, we have another important matter, one that we must announce at once." Nasuada beamed at all of them, then nodded at Orrin, who began.

"As you may or may not know, the kingdom that existed in Alagaesia before Galbatorix's reign was the Broddring Kingdom, whose king was King Angrenost. Then, Galbatorix had slain him, and now, we appoint his successor! We appoint," He deliberately took a pause, and the crowd leaned forward in anticipation, "Roran Stronghammer as the king! Have we chosen well?"

The crowd was silent at first, as all the people of different races exchanged looks that could not be identified.

Roran stiffened slightly, and a lump formed in his throat, Nasuada and Orrin exchanged an uncertain look. Next to the three of them, Orik, Garzhvog and Dathedr stared at the crowd expectantly.

Finally, all the humans turned to Roran, who gulped painfully.

Then it took all of his self control not to raise his hands to his ears, as all the humans roared as one, "YES!"

"Then he will be your king . . . Al the other leaders, the Riders, the dragons, all of us support him. And so do you all!" Nasuada said, then turned to Roran, whose was still open mouthed, but then he got a wide smile on his face.

"Do you accept, Stronghammer?"

Roran looked at her, his face suddenly straight and unreadable, then he looked at the crowd, and finally at the city of Uru'baen.

"Aye."


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116: Grief of the Present

 _Thud!_

Galbatorix looked down at the mountain ahead of him, and a tear came to his eye as he saw the snow covered, flat peak among all the pointed and jagged ones.

He and Shruikan had reached the mountain, though it had been a tough journey, especially because of the cold weather and snow. . Galbatorix had to hunt food with magic almost all the time, while Shruikan flew around, looking for prey to eat.

They had survived so far, but the both of them knew that their death was near. Both of them were prepared, and though Shruikan didn't speak to Galbatorix much, Galbatorix knew that the black dragon was glad that he was going to die.

 _Thud!_

Shruikan flapped to level himself, then landed on the flat peak roughly.

Galbatorix jumped down, tears flowing out of his eyes as he surveyed the place where he had lost his dragon, and his companions. That had been a sad and unfortunate night, and one that the whole of Alagaesia had regretted.

Shruikan growled, then crawled away unsteadily. Galbatorix had asked Shruikan whether he could heal his foreleg for him, but the dragon had refused, saying that he would rather endure the pain than be more 'indebted' to Galbatorix.

Galbatorix walked over to the place where he recalled he had slept with Jarnunvösk. The place where he had woken up when the Urgals had attacked and Ohen had yelled. Now, he looked at them tearfully, and spotted the bones of his dragon. Close to it were the bones of other dragons and Riders, a little ways apart.

 _This is where I lost her. This is where I lost most of my life . . . Ophelia . . ._

He buried his face in his arms and wept as he remembered what had happened of his beloved. He wept, because he had ruined his own life, and drowned himself in the inescapable depths of grief and anguish.

He recalled it now, with growing guilt and sorrow. Why did it have to be him? What had he ever done to deserve what he now had for a life? What had he done to deserve to be called a monster?

He could see clearly in his mind, Ophelia atop Ohen. The dragon had then got the name, Ohen the Strong, because he had been able to defeat and evade three of the Forsworn, when most dragons fell to only one of them. The dragon had a rare skill in flying then, and he was strong yet clever.

"Ophelia . . . I loved you . . ." Galbatorix said, and sighed, his voice thrumming with regret, and his face tear streaked.

 _The wings of the great black dragon beat the wind, and Galbatorix was atop it, flying under a sinking sun. He was flying towards the great city of Illeria, along with all of his followers. That was where the final resistance was, and that was where he would finally get what he wanted. Eternal Glory!_

 _As he and his followers reached the battlefield, he saw down below, his army charging forwards. It had taken a long while to get together that army, and it was being led by the Shade Durza._

 _Opposing the great army was another one, just as mighty. The armor of those men glinted magnificently in the sunset, though the armor of his army did not. It was black in color, because it had been to Durza's liking._

 _Opposing the fourteen Riders were three others. Two of them seemed gigantic, while the other looked smaller. The bigger ones were bright silver and golden in color whereas the smaller one was a mud brown._

 _"Its Vrael . . . Be careful!" Morzan shouted._

 _"He is a fool, I will handle him. The rest of you, concentrate on . . ." He trailed off because he had noticed the Rider atop the brown dragon. Her face was familiar to him. Her face felt as if it had a connection with him, with his past. But he set apart his train of thoughts; he only wanted vengeance, nothing else._

 _"All of you, head for the bigger dragons. I will handle the brown one, and make a small job of it as well." Galbatorix instructed._

 _"M-Master that is Ohen the Strong. The one who defeated my dragon thrice." Morzan told him._

 _"And now, he shall die. I shall see to your incompetence later on, for now, we BATTLE!" He roared the last word, and his army charged forwards towards the defenders._

 _Shruikan dived towards the brown dragon, who also flew towards Galbatorix. The brown dragon was smaller than Shruikan, but he was brave._

 _"Galbatorix? S-So . . . It's true?" The Rider asked, astounded but extremely pained and grieved._

 _"What is true?" Galbatorix asked her roughly._

 _"Its true that you are planning to destroy all the Riders? Galbatorix . . . I love you, and you betrayed me? Betrayed all of us? How could you?" She shouted._

 _"I don't know who you are . . . . You are trying to lure me into a trap, are you not? Nay, that won't work! I shall kill all of you, I am stronger than Vrael himself!" Galbatorix shouted as mightily as he could._

 _The woman seemed to be stunned at his words, but he ignored it. He began to ask Shruikan to attack the brown dragon, but he cursed foully. He was still not used to their weaker connection after having spent so much time with Jarnunvösk._

 _To communicate with Shruikan, he had to extend his mind towards the black dragon and enter the consciousness. The dragon couldn't block Galbatorix out, he had taken those precautions with all the magic he had learned from Durza. And, he knew Shruikan's true name, so it was easier for him than before._

 _ **Kill them!**_ __

 _Galbatorix said those two words in Shruikan's mind, and the black dragon flapped his wings as hard as he could.  
_  
"Why . . . WHY ME?" Galbatorix roared to the white heavens, tears flowing out his eyes.

He sobbed, falling on all fours to the soft and cold snow. His life had been ruined in a single instant, and in another instant his eyes had opened to the true reality of the situation. He was a monster, who had destroyed almost an entire race, and he was the one to blame for it. Why? Because he had lost the person whom he had loved the most, and he himself had killed the person who alone might have been able to help him.

 _Shruikan crashed against Ohen with the strength of an avalanche._

 _To the side, the Forsworn attacked the golden and silver dragons._

 _"Galbatorix . . . I loved you, but if I must kill you to ensure the well being of Alagaesia, then I will." The woman yelled._

 _"You shall die by my sword, sissy." Galbatorix yelled. The woman flinched._

 _Ohen managed to push Shruikan away, but the black dragon smashed his tail onto Ohen's back, very close to the woman. Galbatorix waited for Shruikan to level himself, then smirked wickedly. If he was going to kill the dragon and the Rider, he would do it in style, and show the others how powerful he truly was._

 _There is no time for this . . . I have to kill Vrael and that stupid Oromis as well. I will end this in a few seconds now._

 _"You want to know what you are up against? Then I will show you!" Galbatorix said, and joined his mind with Shruikan's and with the fifty eldunarya that he had._

 _Then he pointed his palm at the brown dragon and his Rider._

 _"Goodbye . . ."_

 _The woman looked at him in horror, "No, Galbatorix, NO!"_

 _But he was devoid of emotion. He did not care for anything but to slay the entire order of the dragon Riders._

 _ **DIE!**_ __

 _He muttered a word, and the brown dragon yelped in surprise as a silver fireball burst forth at him. It was followed by lightning when he said another word. His sword was burning in its sheath. The brown dragon tried to evade the fire, but it had been too fast. The woman screamed in pain as the fireball struck her instead of the dragon, and she fell off the dragon. Ohen roared, but the lightning bolt struck his head just a second later._

 _He fell silent abruptly, and his dead body fell to the ground, following the scorched corpse of his Rider._

 _Galbatorix grinned wickedly at the ease with which he ad disposed off the Rider and dragon.  
_  
"OPHELIA!" Galbatorix roared and cried. He had been the destruction of his own life, he had been the devil, and he had been the demon. He cried even more because he had betrayed the person who had truly loved him, and now he could do nothing for her, to bring her back. Even death was not a big enough punishment for his crime.

Suddenly, he heard the flapping of wings. Wings smaller than Shruikan's.

He looked up, and a sapphire blue dragon roared mightily.

Her roar was answered to by Shruikan, even more mightily.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117: Confession, Redemption, Death and Birth.

 _There . . . There they are. I can see Shruikan, but I can't see Galbatorix._ Saphira said, a little tensed.

 _He must be somewhere close, land over-_ Eragon was interrupted all of a sudden by a yell. He cringed uncomfortably as he heard it, because he had heard a scream similar to this just days before, and it reminded him of Naeivya's final moments. It was a yell of pain, regret, longing and sorrow.

"OPHELIA!"

 _What was that?_ Saphira asked.

 _Galbatorix . . . looks like he is in more pain that I thought._

 _I agree. It looks like his eyes really have opened up to the truth of the matter._

 _If they wouldn't have, we would have had to fight him. We don't, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down._ Eragon said. As it was, he was wearing his own armor, had Brisingr on his hip. Saphira wasn't wearing any armor since it would have been too heavy for her to carry all the way.

Shruikan still had his armor on; it had dried blood on it and a lot many cuts and places where it had been caved in. His foreleg was still hanging, completely useless.

 _I wonder why Galbatorix didn't heal him._ Saphira thought as she spiraled down.

 _I think Shruikan didn't allow him to . . . Enough, time to announce our arrival, what say you?_

 _Certainly.  
_  
Saphira roared with all her might. So loud that Eragon was forced to cover his extremely sensitive ears at the sound.

 _That was too loud!_

 _Sorry._

Shruikan turned to her, a little joy in his eyes, then he replied with an even louder roar. Eragon was nearly deafened.

 _That was quick!_ Eragon said, tapping his pointed ears to make sure that they were still working.

 _Aye._

They had been flying for nearly three days, following Shruikan's trail. The trail had been made purposely by the black dragon for some reason, and it had been easy for Saphira to recognize and follow.

And now here they were. They had finally caught up with Galbatorix and Shruikan.

Eragon looked down at Galbatorix, who was standing in the snow and looking at him in surprise, relief and a little jealousy.

Hurried to end this as quickly as possible, Eragon told Saphira, _Go for Shruikan, and kill him if he does not surrender. I am jumping off._

 _Keep you wits about you . . ._

 _Sure Saphira, and you too._

 _Of course._

Eragon jumped off Saphira, and landed on his feet from the fall of about four dozen feet. It was a small drop for him. He turned around and spotted the man he was after. he kept is hand on Brisingr's pommel.

Galbatorix was staring at him, and he was in silver robes, with a silver sword at his side. His clothes were dirty, bloody and caked with mud and snow in several places, and his face seemed old and tired, like a person who had finally decided that death was his only option to take. There was no more the earlier wickedness, arrogance or overconfidence, only regret and acceptance.

"So . . . you came." Galbatorix said, nodding. It wasn't a question, and his eyes were glistening.

"Aye." Eragon told him impassively, tightening his hand around Brisingr's pommel.

Galbatorix wiped his eyes, then said forlornly, "This is where it all began, Shadeslayer . . . And this is where it all ends, it seems. The fire began to burn here, and its embers shall die here too . . . Have you come to quench this fire?"

"I have. But who is this Ophelia?" Eragon asked, a little curiosity in his voice. In the meantime, Saphira landed in front of Shruikan, who looked at her with soft eyes.

Galbatorix was silent for a while, after which he said, "Ophelia was the woman I loved . . . I k-killed her in my madness, without even realizing that it was her. I-It took me less than half a minute to d-do so…" Galbatorix garbled and sighed through clenched teeth. A tear flowed down from his eye.

 _He has changed utterly . . . He is no more the Galbatorix who killed all the Riders, he is the person he was before. All this because of . . . me, Saphira, Arya and Naeivya?_

"Shadeslayer, there is something I must tell you. Never, ever, leave the woman you adore. Be with her always, for if ever something happens to Saphira, she is the only one who can help you. I killed the only person who could have stopped my madness, but if ever you find yourself in such a situation, never leave your dearly loved one. She will be the only one you will have . . . for the future." Galbatorix said with such a stressed and miserable voice that Eragon was nearly surprised.

 _He may mean good, but I must end this, and quickly. Prolonging it will only make things worse._

"I will, Galbatorix, but now you must go . . . forever." Eragon told him and drew Brisingr.

Galbatorix smiled sorrowfully at Eragon, then unbuckled his own sword and threw it to the side.

"I shall leave, but there is something I must tell you before I go. Something that is of extreme significance . . . And something only Oromis could have told you other than me. But since he is…dead, I must tell you." Galbatorix said. Eragon wondered what it was, and he felt that if it would have been important then Glaedr or Lenora would have already told him so, but it seemed they hadn't.

"You know about the book Domia abr Wyrda, don't you?" Galbatorix asked, to which Eragon nodded.

"The person who wrote it, Heslant the monk, he…was not burned to death. And he wasn't a common monk either . . . He was more." Galbatorix told him.

Eragon stared at him in surprise.

"When I captured him, and I was about to slay him in the city of Kuasta, some men rescued him. I tried to kill him after that, but the attack had been well planned, and I was overconfident then. I thought no one would be courageous enough to try and save him after he was in my grasp, though I was wrong. Anyhow, they escaped the city, and we lost him, but I learned from one of their men, whose mind I invaded, that they were heading for Tierm. I and Shruikan chased them, and ambushed them on their way."

"In the fray, I managed to cripple Heslant, thought he and another man escaped. I tried to track them down, and I did find the man who had gone with Helsant, but then the monk was nowhere to be seen. When I searched through his memories, and I saw a werecat leading Heslant away, and the man staying back."

Eragon raised an eyebrow, but he was sure that the werecat had been Solembum. Another matter that he didn't understand was why this was so important.

"I know you don't understand yet why I tell you this, so I will continue. I also learned from the man that Heslant the Monk was a Rider before . . . the Fall, but his dragon had been slain by Kialandi. He had gone into hiding and had controlled himself in the years following his dragon, Galzra's, death. None of the surviving Riders, not even Oromis, knew of him. After decades, and when he was tranquil enough, he had taken together everything he knew about the history of Alagaesia, and had written this book. Half of it was in the Ancient Language, so not many people could understand it, but I did not like the idea of letting that book be handed around. So I decided to ban it."

"The fact is, Heslant the monk was never killed . . . True, I crippled him to an irreversible extent, and that he was blind and extremely weak because of it, but I am sure he is still alive, and still in Tierm . . ."

Eragon gaped at Galbatorix in surprise, then looked at Saphira. She was shielding her thoughts from him, and he had no intention of intruding. But he was still curious as to what she was Shruikan were discussing.

He had a feeling he knew where this old, blind person could be, he had heard him being mentioned somewhere. But he just couldn't point out where.

"I still don't understand why this is important." Eragon said, tightening and relaxing his hand around Brisingr's hilt.

"You will . . . He knows something important, Eragon. You do know that Eragon the First and Anurin just disappeared with their dragons after Vrael was appointed . . . I learned this from many other Riders. They just vanished, and Vrael tried to find them, but he couldn't. We didn't know where they went, nor did we know why. But I can tell you this . . . the first real threat that the Riders had, b-before me, was a Shade. His name was . . . Crugan or something similar, even I do not know his name properly. But, he renamed himself as _Burthr Abr Andlat_." Galbatorix flinched slightly at the words.

"Birth of death . . . Aye, he poisoned the minds of Urgals, several men and dwarves, along with the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka against the Riders. But he was forced to flee east, wasn't he? He was defeated by the Riders." Eragon asked, the words flowing out of his mouth as if he had learned them all by heart.

Galbatorix seemed surprised that he knew this, but he shook his head, "Nay, that was just a misunderstanding. I found the truth of this from Durza . . . the spirits that controlled Durza were actually sent to Alagaesia by Crugan. The truth is that he did not flee east completely, but he veered north from there. And he was not alone. He had three Lethrblaka and two Ra'zac with him. That is why he was able to outdistance the Riders, and the Riders were reluctant to go too far away from Alagaesia. It was too risky, since they knew nothing of the lands beyond."

Eragon stared at the sapphire on Brisingr's pommel, then said, "This Crugan wants to dominate Alagaesia?"

"He does . . . that is why he sent Durza. I know for a fact that Durza was planning to betray me . . . I know he offered to have you under him, and tried to find your true name. If he would have had control over you, and Saphira, then things would have been darker than ever. He would have cast me down, through you, and Crugan would have returned . . . It was because of Vrael and then me, that he has not dared to return to Alagaesia."

Eragon tried to understand the entire truth of what he was listening. A threat existed even outside Alagaesia, and which threatened to come and attack his world directly.

"It had been Anurin and Eragon the First who had managed to defeat him and force him to flee. He escaped before either of them could have slid their swords through his heart . . . I am sure that the two of them left to find Crugan and kill him. They were sure that Alagaesia would be safe in Vrael's hands, especially when the king of the elves was Evandar, and the Dragons were being led by the one who cannot be named in any language. Of course, I-I and my followers managed to slay him. We killed that dragon first, though his eldunari was the last one I found."

Eragon rubbed his chin thoughtfully, but he still did not trust Galbatorix to such an extent that he would believe everything that the man told him. True, he had changed drastically, but he did not believe him.

 _I can ask him to repeat all this in the ancient language . . . No, I am not in the mood, I am here to kill him, not debate with him._

"Do not worry too much, Alagaesia will be safe. And I am sure that Eragon the First and Anurin must have succeeded in killing of that Shade . . . But now, this must end. I am sorry, Galbatorix, but I cannot let you live. You could still succumb to your grief and be blinded by rage. I do not wish to take a risk that might cost Alagaesia its bright future."

Eragon pointed Brisingr at him, and Galbatorix bowed his head.

"I am glad . . . Finally, the End of my reign and of my sorrowful life." Galbatorix said

"Fate indeed has mysterious ways. You are the architect of your own demise. Had you not betrayed and slain the Riders, Morzan would never have met Selena and Murtagh would never have been born. As a matter of act, Morzan is not my father . . . I am the son of Brom."

Galbatorix's eyes widened in astonishment, "What? . . . But, I saw in the mind of the Twins that you and Murtagh have the same mother."

"We do, but not the same father . . . My mother did not love Morzan after everything that he did to Murtagh, slicing his back, and also after she realized what he really was. During that time, Brom had managed to invade Morzan's castle as a servant, and my mother met him . . . They fell in love." Eragon said.

Galbatorix looked down, open mouthed, "So that is why I was never able to tell you true name . . . I had misunderstood the most important factor about you. But it matters not any more."

Eragon continued with a small smile, "Had you not betrayed the Riders, and infuriated Brom against you, he would never have met Selena, and I would never have been born. Your destiny has been intertwined with mine, and Murtagh's, and it is your own fault that I am standing here now, at the eve of your death."

Galbatorix stared at him tensely for a while, then his eyes began to be filled with tears. He covered his face in his arms, and stuttered suddenly, "Y-You think I w-wanted all t-this? Y-You think I-I wanted all this b-bloodshed? No! I did not! I-It is m-my fault, I-I made the mistake of coming to this mountain more than a hundred years ago. And now, I repent it." Galbatorix looked up, his eyes red.

"End this agony, Eragon. I have suffered for a hundred years, and more. End it . . . kill me!" Galbatorix pleaded all of a sudden.

Eragon raised his sword to chest level in response, but he hesitated. He had once before refused to kill a helpless person, and had said so himself that he would not decide whether it was the fate of a person to live or die. But that had been before, and now he was an authority in Alagaesia. He had every right to act as the Judiciary of Justice, which he truly was as the Lead Rider, but still he could not comprehend how much he had changed.

"Eragon . . . Please, let it be done." Galbatorix said.

 _Saphira?_ Eragon nudged her mind, and she let him in. She read his feelings and emotions, and seemed to understand his problem.

 _This is not my decision to make, Eragon, but yours. In this, you must trust yourself._

 _Fine then, Saphira, but what if I make the wrong decision?_

 _I trust you in this, Eragon, you are wise enough._

 _That is all I ask for . . .  
_  
Saphira left his mind then, and he remained with his sword raised.

Galbatorix looked at him expectantly, and Eragon looked at the sky.

 _Months ago, I debated with Oromis about the evil I thought existed in Urgals . . . He showed me the truth about them. And now, I have here a man who has changed so much, He can hardy be called the person who destroyed the Riders and the dragons. Have I really changed so much that now I can't kill the person who I hoped of killing just days ago?_

Suddenly he remembered the poem he had written for the Agaeti Blodhren, and he understood what other meanings it had. He remembered it now, and learnt more of his nature then. In the poem, the man did not kill his enemy who had been defeated. Instead, the man left with the fair maiden, and they lived a happy life together. But in the end, the enemy had returned, and had killed the man. But the man had died in peace, because he did not fear anything then.

This was not Eragon's case. He had to kill Galbatorix because the man was pleading for it. And Eragon was sure that Galbatorix would become twisted again if he was allowed to live. This left only one option for him to take, and he loathed it.

"Aye, Galbatorix, I shall end it for you . . . Be at peace." Eragon said, and Galbatorix bowed his head.

 _Forgive me . . ._

Brisingr swung in a blur, and sliced through flesh, bone and life.

Galbatorix's head fell to the ground, followed by what remained of his body.

So passed away the greatest threat that Alagaesia had experienced, but he had passed into the Void as a changed person. As a better person who had redeemed himself.

 _Goodbye, Galbatorix._

Shruikan and Saphira looked at him, and Shruikan had an odd expression on his face. Then both of them crawled forwards and stopped before Eragon, their claws making deep gashes on the ground and through the snow.

Shruikan spoke to Eragon with a glad voice, but it betrayed a hint of sorrow.

 _I thank you, Eragon Shadeslayer, for ridding the world of that man. He had wrought a dreadful deed, and he deserved to die, even if he did regret it._

 _Perhaps._

 _And, such is my own case . . . I must die Shadeslayer. You must kill me as well._ Shruikan said with such conviction that Eragon almost dropped Brisingr, which was bloody.

 _W-Why?_ Eragon asked disbelievingly.

 _I am weighed down by the guilt of my atrocities, Eragon. And I will only be in peace when I die . . . My conscious shall never be serene again. I shall always have anger, rage and fury in me. I shall be mad, Eragon._

 _You don't need to die . . ._

 _I do. What can I accomplish now? I already have accomplished a lot._

 _. . . . Fine then, as you will. Though I still say it is wrong._

 _I say otherwise._

Shruikan also bowed his head, then said. _Saphira take care of your and Thorn's children. They are the future of our race . . . and I don't think that Glaedr told you this, but dragon relationships aren't incestuous. Even if your children mate each other, they will be fine. Our blood is too think with magic to create such problems, unlike the humans, dwarves and Urgals._

Saphira beamed at him. _I had been really worried about that for a long time. Thank you, Shruikan. You have helped me a lot._

 _My pleasure . . . Shadeslayer, please, just kill me. I have nothing more to say. I just wait now for the welcoming embrace of death . . . Please…_

Eragon looked at him, then nodded.

Reaching deep into the dragons consciousness, he said. _Deyja, dauth, andlat un freohr._ The words imbued with magic.

The four words of death, which he said directly, took their toll.

Shruikan slumped to the ground, motionless and at odd angles.

 _I am sorry._ Eragon said guiltily as he looked at the great black dragon.

He was dead . . .

Eragon stood there, looking at the dead Dragon and Rider for a long time, his mind heavy with guilt of his deeds. He had changed a lot in the past year.

Saphira looked at him in a little grief, then she turned to Eragon, who had picked up Istlari.

He drew it and muttered the sword's name, and got a small smile as it burst into flames, but they were sky blue, a mixture of the sapphire blue and glistening silver.

 _I think Shruikan should be burned . . . And I will do it._

 _Aye, I will wait._

Eragon carried Galbatorix's head and body and placed it next to Shruikan's . Then he pointed both, Istlari and Brisingr at the bodies and said both their names.

Flames of different colors flew forth from both the swords, and they soon engulfed both the bodies into cobalt blew flames. The snow melted around the bodies, and all around the peak. The flames rose even higher than Shruikan's body, very well higher than Saphira and Eragon.

Eragon stopped the flames after a while, then he sheathed both the swords and walked towards Saphira. He put Istlari into one of the saddlebags, but kept Brisingr on his hip.

 _I will need something as proof that Galbatorix is dead, as well as a memento of this encounter . . . His sword is the right thing._ Eragon told her.

 _I agree._

Eragon climbed onto the saddle, and strapped himself.

 _So, here it ends._ Eragon thought to Saphira.

 _Here it ends._

 _But whatever happens, we shall always be together._

 _Aye, we will, we are one-_

At that particular moment, Saphira wriggled and made a gurgling noise that Eragon had never heard before. But he was astounded as he heard it, because he understood exactly what it meant.

Saphira was going to lay eggs soon!

 _Okay . . . maybe we are more than one._ Saphira said in a shy voice as Eragon laughed mightily, inspite of himself.

 _Oh, Saphira._

 _I have grown a lot . . ._

 _You are going to be a mother!_

 _Shut up!_


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118: The Shadeslayer now the Kingslayer

 _Thud!_

"What was that?"

Arya got up from the bed in her tent, rubbing her eyes.

Roran stood up from his chair in the command pavilion, listening intently.

 _Thud!_

"It can't be . . ."

Arya jumped to her feet and waited, trying to hear the sound again.

Roran walked over to the entrance flaps of his tent, hoping that his hope would come true.

 _Thud!_

"It is!"

Arya sprinted out of her room, Thorn turned around in joy, and the entire camp was suddenly filled with men, elves, dwarves and Urgals, who filed out of their tents in a single instant. Each and every person, however injured they may be, had exited their tent to hopefully look up at the Lead Rider and Dragon, who had finally returned.

 _Eragon!_ Arya said happily, and she found herself next to Roran, who was atop Snowfire.

 _Arya . . ._

A little away from them, towards the northwest, was the beautiful sapphire blue dragoness.

It was Saphira, and she was as good as ever.

Thorn and Valinor flew forward, and they dived at the blue dragoness. She landed gently, and Eragon jumped off her just before she was tackled to the ground by Thorn, who had a snarl on his face.

Arya sprinted to Eragon, who smiling at her. He had Brisingr on his hip, a sheathed silver sword in his left hand, and was wearing robes the same color as Saphira's scales. He was well, and didn't at all seem to be injured.

"You are alive! You are alright!" Arya said and flung herself into his arms. He laughed and hugged her tightly, lifting her off her feet.

"Yes, I am alive . . . How could I not be, knowing that you were waiting for me here." Eragon said.

Arya beamed at him as he spun her around in a circle, then he set her down and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I thought that…" Arya began but Eragon placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh, it did not happen, I am well, so is Saphira. We are all fine. You don't need to darken your thoughts right now." Eragon told her, and kissed her most passionately. She savoured the kiss, she had missed Eragon all these days and had been furious, but all her anger had vanished when she saw him safe and sound.

In the meantime, Saphira growled at Thorn.

 _Let me go!_

Thorn responded with a furious growl that surprised Eragon and Arya so much that they jumped and separated.

 _No! You creep away from me in the dead of the night and do just what I had told you not do, and head for something that was most probably your death, and you say 'let me go'? You know what? I have never been more exasperated or furious in my entire life. You had to run away like that?_

 _Yes I did, otherwise you two would not have let me leave, and I would have had to wait a long time until all of us did set out after Galbatorix._

 _That turn coat mule would have cowered before the three of us._

 _He was already cowering before me._

 _. . . . Still, it was not right. The panic I felt after you left. I wished I could just fly after you, but Murtagh was here and I had to stay with him. I was torn into two._

 _I know . . . that was one reason I left in the night, so that you two wouldn't follow me._

 _Saphira!_

 _I am sorry, I really am, Thorn. But, there is no need to be so jumpy now. I am fine, you are fine . . . And we are fine._

 _W-We?  
_  
Thorn gaped at her, so astonished that he loosened his hold on her. Saphira managed to crawl out from under him and turned away shyly. Valinor's jaw was hanging open, adn mirth was beginning to come to his eyes.

 _You know . . ._

 _I do know! This is unbelievable! Me, a father? Ha!_

Saphira grinned at him as he roared his delight, the loudest roar Alagaesia had heard in a century.

His roar was heard by the waves of the oceans, and they strived to match their strength with his.

His roar was heard by the rivers, and they quickened their pace to match their joy.

His roar was heard by the tress of Du Weldenvarden, and the Menoa Tree rustled her leaves in enjoyment.

 _A race is returning._ She said.

His roar was heard by the Beor mountains, and the Star Rose glinted with a brighter light.

And finally, the greatest diamond in the land, the Rock of Kuthian heard his roar, and it began to glow with a faint light. The specter of the great dragon appeared atop the mountain, and he smiled.

 _Soon . . . the dragons will return to us._

The crowd cheered at him, and all the leaders finally reached Eragon and the others.

"Brother!" Roran and Murtagh said and they hugged Eragon roughly.

"How are you two?" Eragon asked, smiling.

"The question is not about us, tis' about you . . ." Roran said. Murtagh grinned, keeping a hand on Nasuada's shoulder to support himself.

"I am as healthy as an ox." Eragon replied, laughing. Murtagh and Roran then turned to Saphira, who said, To compare myself to a bovine would be ridiculous and insulting, but even I am as fine as ever.

Thorn was almost dancing in delight and Valinor was laughing his stone grinding like laugh at how stupid the red dragon was behaving.

The next few hours were busy for Eragon. He had to make to make a speech to all the assembled people, describing all that happened once he had left. He summarized the entire journey into a few sentences, but concentrated mostly on telling them what Galbatorix's reaction was to his and Saphira's appearance. He was honest and told them Galbatorix had changed then. But he mentioned nothing about Helsant the monk, or about Crugan. That was the information that he withheld even from Arya.

 _We can't let them know just yet._

He knew that it was a risk, but he hoped that Arya wouldn't check his mind while he wasn't paying attention.

" . . . And that, my fellow beings, is what happened. Galbatorix is no more. And I have proof of it. His sword!" Eragon drew Istlari from its sheath and showed it to the crowd.

The crowd applauded again, but they gave startled yelps as the sword burst into sky blue flames when Eragon muttered its name.

"Arya . . . I missed you a lot these few days. I wish I could have waited for you to get better, but it would have given Galbatorix time to return to his demented craziness. I could not risk that . . . I am sorry." Eragon said, look apologetically at Arya after he had sheathed the silver sword and had retreated to the back.

"I know you are sorry Eragon, and you know I forgive you. You did the best you could at that time, and you did the right thing. I can't be angry after that. True, I was frustrated and a little afraid at first, but then all my fears and worries were for naught. In the end, you can take care of yourself, as I have always known and you have always proved." Arya smiled.

Eragon began to lean forward to kiss her, but just then Roran yelled, "I hereby title Eragon Shadeslayer as . . . Eragon Kingslayer," The crowd yelled manically, and several blessings for Eragon followed. "For he has rid us of Galbatorix, and for that we are all forever grateful to him. Thank you, brother." Roran said and bowed to Eragon.

 _Err . . . isn't he the new king?_ Eragon asked Arya as the crowd began cheering his name.

 _How did you know that?_ Arya seemed astounded.

 _A taste of your own medicine, I spent all the last few nights in your mind._

 _Oh . . . And, aye, he is the next king._

 _I wonder what people will think, the King and his cousin Kingslayer._

Arya chuckled merrily, and Eragon mouthed, "You are welcome!" in reply with a smile to Roran. Roran just grinned as the crowd chanted "Kingslayer! Kingslayer! Kingslayer!"

"So, Arya . . . did you visit Rhunon's…?" Eragon asked, and Arya clenched her glass tightly.

They were at their tent, and Saphira and Thorn had vanished off to some place. Valinor was lying outside, immersed in his own thoughts. Eragon was standing and making tea, he was enjoying doing something normal for a change, while Arya was sitting on the bed.

"No, I wouldn't even be able to bear it, to see her dead. Vanir has been crying for most of these past days. I never knew he was so close to her." Arya told him, a sad note to her voice.

Eragon sat down next to Arya, pulling her into his embrace. She buried her face into his chest, and he looked at her compassionately, wishing nothing more than to be able to put her sorrow away.

"I don't know what to say, Arya, but things will be better soon. Once everyone has returned to their homes, we have settled down, and the Riders have been reformed, then we will all be happy and prosperous again." Eragon said, and she nodded.

"Come now, don't start sobbing. We are all fine." Eragon continued, but became quiet when Arya nudged his ribs with her elbow.

"I am not sobbing . . . I was just wondering whether we really could settle down now, and . . . you know . . . raise a family." Arya said, hugging a speechless Eragon more tightly. He stammered with the words in the beginning, then caught the thread of his speech.

"If that is what you want, then you shall have it Arya. But it will have to wait until we do get a place of our own, a Roran ascends the Throne. Only then can we return to the traditional place of the Riders. But I promise you all the happiness I can give you, upon my honor as your mate." Eragon told her, and kissed her on the forehead.

Arya smiled, and Eragon closed his eyes.

"Is it time, my love?" Arya asked, a gleam in her eye that Eragon had never seen before. Then he smiled and nodded.

 _It is time . . ._

Things were finally coming to an end now, things were finally going to be peaceful. But, somewhere in his heart, Eragon knew that evil would return, and that he would have to be ready for it when it did.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119: The Occurrence of Several Events

It had been a week since Eragon's return, and more since Roran had been announced as the King. Now, it had been upto him to decide which would be the capital of his Kingdom, which was the Broddring Kingdom.

Roran had thought long on it, and had finally decided that it would be Carvahall. He had said that it had been his home before as well, and that it was quite a defendable location. Also because it had been the capital for King Palancar.

A massive gate was to be built from Utgard to the mountain on the opposite ranges of the Spine, and making a small outlet for the Anora River to flow through. It would be a better way to defend the capital.

No sooner had this announcement been made that the tents had been packed, and all the humans had been ready to march to their homes.

Several men, who had proved their loyalty, courage and wisdom, had been elected as the Governors of several cities. Now the men who belonged to different cities began their march towards their homes, whereas the remaining, who wished to accompany the king, began their own march North, towards the capital.

The elves had decided to return to their forests, the dwarves departed for their mountains and the Urgals made for the Spine. But the dragons accompanied the humans, and Roran, to Carvahall. Their time was going to be difficult, as they would have to build the capital out of the ground where once only a village had existed.

The elves, dwarves and Urgals all sent their best artisans and workers to help the men make the capital, and Roran knew that it would take a long while for it to be completed.

And soon, all the Kings and the Riders reached the place where Carvahall had once existed and set up camp there.

In the weeks that followed, plans were made for the huge city, men got their jobs and the Riders rested.

The men, elves, dwarves and Urgals worked tirelessly on the city, constructing first the main castle belonging to the king and his family. During this time, the women and children finally reached Carvahall, and Roran and Katrina were reunited.

Slowly, the weeks blended into months, and the castle was completed. Then, running smoothly outwards, the houses were constructed. The design of the city was largely like that of Tierm, except that it was bigger and much more beautifully made.

The houses were made, decreasing in level as they went away from the castle. In ten months, the houses had been completed.

The trees grew lush and green again, and there was a beauty as never before seen in the on the land, as if Alagaesia itself was celebrating the end of the reign of darkness.

But during these months several events took place for the Riders, the dragons and the King-to-be.

The new Kingdom now occupied the lands of the Broddring kingdom, that extended from Ceunon to Aberon. It included all the cities along the coast and in the plains at the heart of the Kingdom.

The Elves retained their forest as their own, the Urgals had several villages in the Spine, and the Dwarves had the Beor Mountains. But now, the gates to all these kingdoms were always open, for the time of war was over, and now it was the time of peace.

On a pleasant afternoon, midway between winter and spring, a cry was heard. The cry was innocent, small yet oddly familiar. It was that of a new born child. A daughter.

Another cry joined the first one, and this one was just as sweet, just as innocent. It was the twin. A son.

This was during the time that the construction of the castle had been completed halfway. Katrina had just given birth.

"It is a son and a daughter, You highness. They are twins" An elf healer said, a wide smile on her face as Roran barged into the tent, as excited as any other fool.

On a bed in the luxurious tent was Katrina, and she was holding two babies in her arms. They were both crying, but one of them quieted a bit as Roran picked him up, gaping at him in joy.

"I-I am a father?" Roran said, almost laughing. He rocked the baby around gently, and the child gave a loud cry of protest, but was silent as Roran sang a lullaby, which was mostly nonsense.

The other child, a daughter, was silent in Katrina's cuddle, and she was smiling tenderly at her.

"What shall we name them, Katrina?" Roran asked after a while.

". . . . Pearsome . . . That is what I want to name our daughter." Katrina told him. "Because her face resembles a pear, it seems just so pretty to me." Katrina added when Roran raised an eyebrow.

"Aye . . . And I will name our son, Louthen. It was the name of the King who preceded King Angrenost." Roran said, smiling at his son.

 _Saphira . . ._ Eragon said concernedly, as he felt the pain his partner was going through.

This was during the time the castle had been completed, after about four months since they had reached the destroyed village. Saphira was about to lay eggs.

Saphira wriggled and convulsed again. Her body was aching, and Thorn was looking at her concernedly. She was just outside Eragon's tent, and Thorn was just next to her. In the tent, Arya was alongside Eragon, along with Murtagh, Nasuada, Roran and Katrina, who were holding their children. Valinor was watching from a little distance so that Thorn and Saphira would have some privacy.

Eragon gripped the arms of his chair tightly as he tried to take away as much pain as he could from Saphira, but it did not seem to alleviate her suffering as much as it ought to. But he didn't let the pain reach Arya, even though she tried to take it from him. She herself was not in any fit condition to suffer, and the reason was her widening belly.

Sweat beaded down his forehead, and rolled into his eye. Arya looked at him, and wiped his face with a cloth as he gasped and panted for breath.

 _Eragon . . ._

 _You are going to be alright Saphira. Just a while more . . . You can do it!_

 _I-I know.  
_  
Finally, after a resounding wave of pain, a final convulsion and another moan, Saphira's aches and worries just vanished, and Thorn yelped in joy.

 _. . . . It is done._

Saphira had just laid her first clutch of eggs, and they numbered eight.

Thorn hugged Saphira's neck mightily as she gave a sigh of relief, which was echoed by Eragon. He wiped away all his sweat, then he and Arya walked, Eragon's arm around Arya's waist, which was wider than before. It had been an occasion of rejoice for him when he had realized that he too, was going to be a father. Eragon and Arya were followed by Murtagh, Nasuada, Roran and Katrina.

"Has she done it?" Murtagh asked, peeking out. Nasuada and the other looked at Saphira in anticipation.

"Yes she has!" Eragon said happily, then he was struck dumb by the beautiful sight.

Eragon gaped at the eggs, they were astounding in color. There was a brilliant, purple, a light sky blue, a bright red, a maroon, a dark green color, a pure white, a golden, and lastly a silver one. All of them, except the white one, had white tendrils on them.

The race of the dragons will finally return . . . They will finally return! Eragon said joyfully, hugging Arya.

Saphira breathed over her children, and Thorn licked her neck as he placed a wing over her and clasped her to his side.

 _Our children . . . Thorn, we are parents now!_ Saphira told Thorn happily.

Two weeks had passed after Saphira had lain her eggs, and Murtagh was lying on his bed, along with Nasuada. He had been deep in thought for most of the day, until Nasuada had pulled his face towards her and had kissed him lovingly.

The construction of the houses, and the highest level of the capital had just begun.

"What are you wondering about Murtagh?" Nasuada asked, a small smile on her face.

Murtagh looked down at her, and sighed, "Nothing in particular . . . But I did have a peculiar feeling, ever since Uru'baen has been taken and I woke up. How come you have returned to me? I mean, I am glad and I do love you, but how? After all the pain you caused us . . . I am sorry, I should not have brought this up, Nasuada." Murtagh said hurriedly, but in a grave voice, as Nasuada turned away from him. She was silent, and Murtagh hugged her even more tightly.

"Nasuada?" Murtagh muttered as tenderly as he could.

She didn't reply, but instead she stood up and walked over to the table, which had a fairth of her. It had been made by Murtagh a few days ago. In it, she was in the beautiful orange dress, and she looked just as she had when Murtagh had confessed his feelings for her, and she had done the same for him.

She looked at it for a while, then gave a dry sob. Murtagh cursed himself under his breath.

"I-I couldn't keep myself away from you. That is why I returned to you Murtagh, you were the only one I had . . . And now that everything is done, there is nothing for us to fear. And I realized, it does not matter that much whether I will die or not, but that I spend as much of my life with you as possible. In this way, I keep the both of us happy." Nasuada turned around, a tear running down her cheek.

Murtagh got out of bed, and he looked at her. She was in a simple teal nightgown, and he was in a light brown tunic and maroon leggings.

"I love you, Murtagh, and I'd rather die as a woman who had spent most of her life with the person she loved, rather than a woman who fled from her beloved because she didn't want to hurt herself. I trust you Murtagh, with my life and more, and I do hope that you do the same . . ." Nasuada said, but she remained silent as Murtagh hugged her warmly.

"I love you Murtagh . . . And I'd rather die after a life of love, rather than live in a life of loneliness and guilt." Nasuada said.

"I love you as well, Nasuada. But . . . I have a feeling that things can change for the both of us . . . Do you know how?" Murtagh asked.

Nasuada wiped her tears on his shoulder and asked, "How?"

Murtagh just smiled.

Eragon nodded as he and Murtagh stood before the clutch of dragon eggs, and Saphira lay next to them. Thorn was lying in her embrace.

The first level of the city had just been completed earlier that day. Even though the castle was done, Roran had insisted that he would live in the camp as long as the others did not have a proper home. He said that he felt at home with his people. The men all revered him for it.

Now, Eragon was waiting, along with Murtagh, for Saphira and Thorn to decide which of the eggs would be Rider eggs.

"Which ones do you think?" Eragon asked the other three.

Saphira looked at them, then said, _All of them. I and Thorn decided that it would be best to have all of them as Rider eggs. In this way, the Riders shall return sooner, and under their protective gaze, the wild dragons shall also return._

Eragon smiled as if he had expected that answer from the beginning, but Murtagh gaped at the dragons, open mouthed and dumbstruck for a while.

Then he turned to Eragon and said, "No, that is not right! We can't wait for all of them to hatch for someone before the wild dragons are remade . . . It could take decades."

Eragon eyed him seriously, "Then let it, we are in no hurry."

 _And it will allow the wild dragons from mine and Thorn's next clutch to freely regain our race. They wouldn't need to give us any dragon eggs for a while._ Saphira added.

Thorn looked up at her uncertainly, but she just grinned and licked his head.

Murtagh seemed to be unconvinced, but then he let the matter to rest. He was sure that Eragon knew of these things more than him, and that he knew what he was doing. So there wouldn't be too many problems.

"Okay then, I'll drop it . . . Will it be your honor, or mine?" Murtagh said, indicating at the eggs.

Eragon smiled, "Yours . . ."

Murtagh gulped. He had not expected that, and had just asked the question as a formality.

Now he had to turn these eggs into Rider eggs, so that they would hatch only when their destined Riders came in contact with them.

 _Do you think I can do this?_ Murtagh asked Thorn, suddenly apprehensive.

 _Of course you can. You must stop doubting yourself, Murtagh._

 _. . . . Okay then, I will give it a shot._

Murtagh walked forward and grabbed the purple egg, then said, "Sé orúm skulblaka waíse ai skulblaka abr Shur'tugal."

Eragon nodded in approval at Murtagh's spell, and signaled for him to continue.

Murtagh repeated the process with all the eggs, making them all Rider eggs that would only hatch for the right person. He heaved a sigh of relief when it was done, wiping off a little sweat. Eragon smiled understandingly as he picked up the white colored egg and ran a finger around it, tracing the white tendrils as they should have been.

"Now comes the difficult part, getting these eggs to hatch." Eragon said calmly.

Murtagh frowned heavily as he heard Eragon, but he stared at the purple egg. He was attracted towards it for some reason that he could not understand. Maybe because he had invoked the spell on that egg first, or because the dragon inside had found something in Murtagh, or though him. His necklace glowed softly. He picked the egg and said, "I will see you later then, brother."

Eragon raised an eyebrow, but he didn't comment. He merely nodded, and Murtagh left. He hurried to his own tent, which he entered and smiled at Nasuada, who was reading a book.

She looked at him with a loving expression, then she jolted when she saw the dragon egg. She looked at in surprise, then looked at Murtagh with raised eyebrows, her beautiful almond eyes apprehensive.

"What is that for Murtagh?" She asked.

"I have a feeling that, well; you might be the Rider of this dragon. It is a female dragon, by the way . . ." Murtagh told her, then he pushed the egg into her arms.

Nasuada held it so carefully, Murtagh thought as if she felt that it was made of glass. They waited in anticipation for a few minutes, after which Murtagh disappointedly took the egg back. Nasuada also seemed unhappy, and she reluctantly let him have the egg.

"I thought it would hatch, but it seems I was wrong. Oh well, one of the others might." Murtagh muttered and placed the egg on a table.

He decided to spend the rest of the day with Nasuada, and they talked about many things. She told him how hard it had been for her to move the Varden from Farthen Dur to Surda, and he told her how Galbatorix had taught him and Thorn a selected few topics that he would need to learn to be able to hole his own against Eragon.

A few hours passed as they talked, but the dragon in the egg wriggled and squirmed for some reason. She tried to break the egg that surrounded it, but was unable to. After trying and trying for a long time, she finally let out a squeal of frustration and kicked it more mightily.

Outside the egg, Murtagh and Nasuada jumped and looked around as the egg rocked back and forth on the table. Then there was squeal, after which the egg stopped, then began again with renewed vigor. A couple of squeals followed.

Murtagh grinned, and Nasuada looked at the egg in astonishment. Then she jumped as the egg fell of the table and rolled towards her. She stumbled away as the egg got closer and closer, after which cracks appeared on it along the white veins that surrounded it. A foreleg poked out of the shell to the side, followed by another leg. Then came the two hindlegs, and finally the head. The dragon squeaked again, frustrated, then heaved with all its strength. The shell shattered to the ground, and the dragon crawled out. She squeaked once more as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. She was a cute dragon, glittering purple in color, and seemed really familiar to Saphira. Her eyes were violet. She looked at them with a little interest, then turned away, squeaking a few more times.

"Go to her, Nasuada . . . she is your dragon." Murtagh said, trying with all his might to contain his happiness and excitement until Nasuada got the Gedwey Ignasia

Nasuada went forward hesitantly, and stretched out her hand with shaking fingers as she neared the dragon. The dragon looked at Nasuada, and smoke erupted from her nostrils threateningly. But then, she gently touched her snout onto Nasuada's ebony colored palm.

There was a flash of purple light, and Nasuada fell to the ground with a scream, clutching her right hand.

Murtagh just smiled as he saw her, and the purple dragon just seemed bemused at Nasuada's reaction. She began licking Nasuada's palm.

Murtagh hurriedly extended his mind towards Eragon, who was playing with Louthen and Pearsome, who were several months old now. He was still surprised by the turn of events of his love, and was very happy indeed.

 _Yes Murtagh?_

 _The egg, it has hatched! For Nasuada_! Murtagh said excitedly.

Eragon's mind was filled with astonishment, then happiness for Murtagh.

 _We will be right there. Its that purple egg, isn't it?_

 _Aye._

 _Great. We are coming . . .  
_  
Murtagh grinned at Nasuada as she groaned and woke up, looking at her palm first, then at the dragon. Her face showed complete incredulity, and she looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

"I-I am a Dragon Rider? Me?" Nasuada muttered, then winced a bit. Murtagh could feel in her mind, through his ring, that the dragon had brushed against her conscious.

Nasuada sat, stunned, for several minutes, then she slowly smiled and picked the dragon up. She caressed the dragon's face, and the dragon hummed in a small voice.

"Aye, I am a Dragon Rider!" Nasuada smiled, at the little dragon as she squeaked joyfully.

Murtagh nodded, "Looks like I am not the only who is immortal now . . ."

Nasuada just grinned at him, and turned to Eragon and Arya, who were smiling happily.

"Eragon, you are one of the biggest idiots I know!" Arya said exasperatedly, and Eragon grinned.

"Now that's a good compliment to begin the day with, don't you think?" Eragon said, and Arya slapped him lightly. Eragon began to laugh at her reaction, but he was silenced immediately as a month old child cried in his cradle.

Arya shot a furious glare at Eragon, who shrugged. The city had almost been completed, and it had been ten months since Galbatorix had been killed. Arya had given birth to the child a month back. The city was expected to be completed in that week, and Roran was going to be crowned as soon as all the other leaders and Monarchs arrived.

The baby boy in the cradle was Eragon and Arya's son, and he had been born a month back. Many people said that his face resembled Arya's more than Eragon's, but he had inherited Eragon's brown eyes and hair. His name was Deaother. Arya had named him, and Eragon had whole heartedly agreed because it had been the name of Islanzadi's father.

Eragon and Arya had proved their immense love for each other, and many elves had been elated and amazed at the fact that they had a child. Elves rarely had children, so they were much more joyful than the humans.

Deaother was crying for some reason that escaped Eragon, but Arya immediately picked him up from the cradle and began singing a soft lullaby to put him back to sleep. She kept glaring at Eragon al the while, who cowered beneath the glare.

After half an hour, when Deaother was finally put to sleep, Eragon muttered, "What did I do?"

Arya turned to him sharply, and he recoiled from her. Ever since she had given birth, Arya's behavior and appearance had changed a lot. She was fatter than before, and her temper flared at the slightest provocation. It had become a habit for Eragon to nudge at her patience with small things, and he was satisfied that his efforts were making her regain her past attitude.

"You didn't do anything that is the problem Eragon. I am the one who has to look after our son all the time, while you run around Carvahall, enjoying yourself with Roran and Murtagh, especially when I need you the most!" Arya said.

Eragon raised an eyebrow, because the accusation wasn't been completely true. He did go around with Roran and Murtagh, but he returned immediately when Arya called him through their link. But he knew better than to argue, so he let her accusation stand.

". . . . I apologize, Arya Drottingu," Arya flinched. "It shall not be repeated. Now I suggest you get some rest. I will make the lunch for us." Eragon told her and stood up. He hoped that his words had done the trick.

Arya stood up as well, and held Eragon by the shoulders, a small smile on her face.

"No, thank you, I will do it. I just want your company, nothing else." Arya said.

Eragon grinned, his words had done their job, then he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her.

"And you have it. You shall always have it." Eragon told her.

They were all happy now, and all that remained was for the eggs to continue to hatch, and for the dragons to return to their previous glory.

Deaother slept on in his soft cradle, not knowing that his parents were the most revered couple of the age. Eragon and Arya smiled at him, he was their future, and they really looked forward to seeing what he would become.

"Arya, have I ever told you that Deaother looks more like you than me? He has honey colored skin, just like yours." Eragon said.

Arya smiled, "And he will have your courage and strength. We are even as far as he is concerned."

"I can't agree more . . ."

The couple kissed once more.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120: The Ship of Time sails Forth . . .

Drums were beaten, harps were struck, flutes whistled, and all together formed a beautiful melody. It had been a year since the construction of the capital had begun, and now it was twice the size of Tierm, and had even more levels. There were hundreds of humans living within the city, along with some elves, dwarves and Urgals.

But this day was a special day, one that everyone in the city had been waiting for. It was on this day that Roran was finally going to be crowned, and he was going to sit on his throne and take on the affairs of the Broddring Kingdom.

Now, everyone rejoiced and celebrated, and all the levels of the city were filled with people.

The city itself was immense to be reckoned with. With ten levels, each moving inwards and growing in height as it did so. The first level was where the poor lived, and they were just one storey. But the next level was two storey, then three storey, then four and so on it went until the last level, which was ten storey and was just before the main castle. This was the tallest, and Carvahall was the only city that had such high buildings.

All these levels had four gates each. But, then there was the castle, taller than any other structure in the city. Its citadel loomed over city, and it showed the great amount of power it withheld. The entire city was enclosed in walls a hundred feet high. The way to Palancar Valley was blocked by a massive gate, the mountain Edoc'sil was one of its towers, and the other mountain had been made similar to the former by the dwarves and the humans. The city itself had a main gate, to the south.

But now, every man, woman, child, elf, dwarf, Urgal and dragon was at the coronation hall.

They assembled in slowly, and Roran stood at the heart of the hall. The hall was a lot larger than Galbatorix's Throne room had been. Though, it had a dozen huge chandeliers of gold, holding hundreds of candles. The sides of the hall had pillars, each one designated to a city. Thus, there were two dozen pillars, twelve on each side. The Throne was at the Northernmost end of the hall, it was raised on five steps. Made of gold, its arms were lined with silver, but over it was draped a silk cloth and several cushions of the finest make, so that the king would sit there in comfort. The chair had designs of leaves of spring on it.

Everyone was finally assembled, and they stood in full view of the King. He smiled at them, and nodded at the Riders, who stood closest to the Throne. Along with them were the other monarchs, and Governors of the cities. The dragons stood behind the leaders, and Valinor was huddled very close to Nasuada's dragon. She had been named Draumr by Nasuada, because she had considered it a dream to become a Dragon Rider.

Roran was wearing robes of pure white, with a long, white cape which trailed behind him. He turned to Eragon, who stood in front of the Throne, holding the crown. The crown was made thick with gold, but it had two dozen ridges which curved gracefully upwards. Each of the ridges bore a different gem. Eragon was wearing robes of magnificent sapphire blue, to match Saphira. Arya was holding Deaother in her arms, who was silent. Katrina and Nasuada were holding Pearsome and Louthen.

The crowd was quite then, as Roran slowly walked over to the Lead Rider, his footsteps reverberating in the silent hall. He strode majestically to Eragon and knelt, waiting for the crown to be placed on his head. Eragon indeed felt honored that he was crowning the King.

"Now comes the dawn of a new age . . . And the return of the Broddring Kingdom, the Riders and the dragons. Now comes an age of happiness and peace . . . And I am pleased to have Roran Stronghammer as the King," Eragon said, then looked down at Roran. "May the stars watch over you."

He gently placed the crown on Roran's temple. The crowd broke into cheers and applause.

Roran stood up slowly, and smiled at Eragon, who retreated to the side. The crowd was silent now as Roran turned to them. His hands were outstretched on either sides, and he was smiling.

"I am indeed privileged to have you all as my subjects. For I know I can trust you . . . And so I shall. Today, I shall trust in you a tale, which few of you may know in part, but none may know in full. Today, I shall recount it for you."

Eragon raised an eyebrow at Roran, and everyone else in the crowd was waiting in silent anticipation. Roran then looked straight at the crowd, and he had a gleam in his eye that Eragon had never seen.

" _The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate."_

Roran began thus, and there were cheers from the crowd.

" _The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…_

A land was besieged by darkness,  
Laid to waste by swords striking black.  
And in one moment, a moment of carelessness,  
They took away all that we had.

Bound and chained were we  
Forced to choose between death and slavery  
Until a hope arose from our midst  
And then we were all set free.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

We fought bitterly  
By hammer, sword, spear and shield.  
And even though victory was scant,  
We knew we would never yield.

Life had become constant war,  
With no hope of victory but of loss.  
But did we forget about our own paths?  
Nay, we took strength from our hearts.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

Our hope, the Rider, was a flickering flame,  
Crippled by darkness, and put to shame.  
But he did not give up his name,  
And rose to become a slayer of Shade.

The dominion of Durza was over,  
And the race of dwarves had been saved.  
But the greatest gem of Alagaesia,  
Was shattered and torn away from its fame.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

We thought we couldn't survive,  
Let alone think we would escape alive.  
But the men bound their courage,  
And they leapt forward at the chance of fate.

My love had been taken, and I had been injured.  
But did I lose my hope with my heart?  
Nay, I decided to regain it, and I had with me,  
Those who would never set themselves apart.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

The slayer was crippled, and had little hope,  
But he found his heart attracted to one.  
Who had once saved him in his past,  
And this dept of his, was to forever last.

Soon, he was nurtured and taught by the wise  
And he grew in strength and seemed ready to rise.  
But though he had great comprehension,  
His body was maimed beyond liberation.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

I and my companions fought our way to the sea,  
And even though we were chased by Ra'zac and their fell steeds.  
Even they could not stop us from keeping safe,  
All that was subtle, all that was serene.

We sailed the ship of time,  
Across the ocean of tombs.  
And we set ourselves against,  
The never ending maw of doom.

But even then, we survived,  
And those who meant us death  
Were all devoured forever,  
By the violent maw of demise.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

The slayer was finally mended  
And though his mind was clouded.  
He managed to confess what, in his heart, was most dear,  
To the elf who, to his heart, was most near.

His wish brutally rejected,  
By someone whom he had never neglected.  
His heart was shattered into pieces innumerable,  
He was forced to mend it with pain unbearable.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

His heart was finally put together,  
When his apology was accepted in the smoky' weather.  
Though it did not create much divergence,  
On the eve of conflict, he had accepted no diversions.

Around him raged a savage battle,  
Swords and shields were engaged in a rattle.  
The Battle shook the foundations of the south,  
Victory had to be won in a bout.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

From the waters of Jiet sailed the ship,  
Bringing about the arrival of kinship.  
And though the cousins were reunited once more,  
There occurred an incident never described in any lore.

In the sky appeared a streak of red blood,  
And roars noted the beginning of another sad battle.  
Alas, the incident was regretted by our world,  
As once again dragon fought dragon, Rider fought Rider.

The slayer was defeated, and disarmed,  
His sword lay in the mud, and was followed by a loss.  
For in front of the slayer stood the man long thought dead,  
It was his own brother, made an enemy by fate.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

The cousin routed the traitors,  
Taught them the meaning of death for betrayal.  
Then, from afar, he watched his younger kin,  
And what he then saw, made him itch his skin.

The sword that had been wielded by the slayer,  
Was now taken away as his own by the brother.  
He climbed his blood red dragon,  
And destroyed the pride and honor of the young slayer.

The Battle had been won by us, but had been lost for our hero.  
He watched his lost brother sink away,  
And was left to grieve and to learn to not hinder,  
For the fire of his spirit was now reduced to cinders.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

Then he and his cousin took on a mission,  
To fulfill a promise of love and of relation.  
They flew to the Gates of Death, and in them they slew the Ra'zac  
And their steeds, for whom they had no pity, nor trepidation.

From the clutches of evil was the beloved freed,  
And the cousin had finally got back his life and his betrothed.  
The family returned to their allies and friends  
But it was time for them to look for their ends.

The cousin joined the Warders and was armed,  
As the slayer traveled to the shattered Star Rose in worry.  
Soon, a New Dwarven King was crowned,  
And the Star Rose was remade with greater glory.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

The slayer returned to his masters,  
And from them he learned more.  
He now knew what to believe,  
What he could and could not adore.

The Warders attacked the darkness,  
And the slayer raced to able to aid them.  
With him he had a new sword of flames,  
And he used it to aid his allies and encourage them.

He and his love were reunited,  
As they climbed a tower of occurrence.  
Where they encountered another Shade,  
Who had no honor, nor reverence.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

The Shade was destroyed by the fair maiden,  
But her life was owed to the one whose heart was golden.  
The slayer and the maiden owed each other their lives,  
But in the slayer, the maiden found love that was beholden.

But as she understood this, there came news too grave,  
She and the slayer were grieved beyond compare.  
For the last great dragon and rider had been slain,  
But they knew the other needed them then.

And so they began to realize whom they loved.  
The maiden was confused,  
The slayer was bemused.  
But they did not deter each other, they returned what they owed.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

Then came a figure of evil,  
Sent by the dark king for all he could tell.  
And though he meant ill for the lovers,  
The figure resembled the slayer too well.

The maiden was taken by the figure,  
And the slayer gave chase.  
For he knew that in his heart,  
He could not let his beloved go away.

There was another clash,  
And the slayer fought the slayer.  
But as hard as he could lash,  
The slayer doubted whether till the end he could bear.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

But in the end, the slayer had the triumph,  
For he once more rescued the fair maiden.  
His love for her reached even higher,  
The maiden's feeling grew, as only true love can defeat its bearer.

But, soon, she was blighted by her rival,  
For she was also fair,  
And just as beautiful to compare.  
She too, had affection for the slayer.

Then began an enmity so deep,  
The slayer was submerged unbearably.  
For on one side he wished for his beloved,  
And other he wished not to hurt the feelings of the contender.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

But, in the end, things were solved for him,  
He encountered his enslaved brother again.  
And this time the slayer won,  
But the brother was ruefully stolen away.

Infuriated by this loss, the slayer gave chase.  
And with him was the fair maiden.  
His mission led them to the dark capital,  
He had to commit him to all that he was beholden.

They crept in and they fought bitterly,  
And in the end the brother was unchained.  
But as the mission was completed,  
The secrets were laid bare.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

The affection that the slayer and the maiden shared,  
Had now finally been revealed.  
And now they both had what they wanted,  
The feelings of love had been unveiled.

The trio and their dragons now arrived,  
And the brother was forgiven and accepted.  
But, even he had his own feelings of affection,  
That were soon exposed and given away.

But then, the final egg hatched,  
And it hatched for the one who was least expected.  
For the fair maiden of the slayer!  
And it was emerald, like a forest leaf welded.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

After these events, came another.  
One that changed the life of the slayer.  
The slayer went through a test,  
One that he did not hate nor detest.

The flickering candle he had once been,  
Was now a raging inferno, equaled by no one!  
For the test was completed, the slayer returned.  
He emerged as the changed man, who had won.

Then the brother and the maiden were trained,  
By the slayer, in the required arts and ways,  
They learned quick, and were soon ready,  
For what lay ahead, a war lasting innumerable days.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

Battles were fought, and victories were ours.  
The Three riders and Dragon won great renown.  
But as they grew near,  
The Evil King's buoyancy grew fewer.

But then, the slayer was nearly destroyed  
At the hands of one who resembled him.  
But he was saved, not a second too late.  
By the one who was dearest to him.

And then, by life or death,  
Did he realize the place he held in our hearts.  
He did not hinder his decision or faith,  
But he decided for to be careful, and not be apart.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

Then came the Final Battle,  
Which need not be spoken of,  
Nor be recalled.  
For in that day, were many lives forever lost.

The battle itself was scandalous,  
For both the armies were great.  
Their armor was lustrous and bright,  
For men of darkness fought against the light.

Its aftermath was bloody, and sad.  
Women lost fathers, husbands, brothers and lads.  
But the one who was responsible, he cowardly fled.  
And the slayer took it upon him to avenge his allies and friend.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

And, for days, did he and his dragon gave chase,  
And for days did the evil king and his dragon flee.  
But in the end, they could not run away,  
And they had finally been caught and brought to heel.

And as the slayer gazed down at his weakened foe,  
He saw the true person who had caused the Fall.  
In truth, what had been the meaning behind this war?  
Hunger for power, or vengeance, or mere reason behind the wall.

None, my friends, it was love.  
The evil king had lost the one most dear to him,  
And now to whom did this life he owe?  
His one wish had been rejected,  
Then our land paid the consequences.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

But as the slayer finally swung his blade down,  
He understood that he was killing a changed man.  
And there was regret in his eyes of deep brown,  
But he knew in his heart of hearts, the man had to be slain.

The blood stained the heather,  
The snow was dyed red.  
But the slayer just sheathed his sword,  
And climbed onto the saddle of leather.

He slew the black dragon as well,  
At his own request.  
For the dragon chose demise,  
Rather than a life of hate and rage.

The ship of time sailed forth.  
Carried forward by the winds of fate…

And so, the slayer returned to us,  
And before all of you now I stand.  
We all know what happened thus,  
But I still think it best to tell you by my hand.

I speak true, there is no deceit in my word.  
For I am now the King,  
But I was first the cousin.  
I am proud, to be considered his relation.

I bow to you today, slayer.  
For it is thanks to you that we are all at peace.  
I love my cousin . . . My bother.  
For he is, Eragon Kingslayer!"

Roran gestured at Eragon, who was astounded. Then Roran bowed to him, and Eragon couldn't help but mouth, "You daft!"

Still, Eragon was amused. Roran had been preparing that poem for nearly two weeks, and he had been helped by Eragon and Arya, though Eragon did not know about the ending.

The crowd applauded, and cheered manically at the end of the poem. Various blessings for Roran and Eragon followed, and Eragon could see Arya smiling at him, Deaother laughing in her arms.

Trumpets were sounded, drums were beaten and songs were sung. Roran finally took his seat, and his subjects yelled and cheered.

The dragon roared at that instant, and Murtagh and Nasuada raised their silver palms. Light emanated from all the gems on Roran's crest, glistening in different colors.

And so began the new age, and thus it was going to be for many, many years.

The Toark River flowed softly, and it was night time.

It had been two weeks since Roran had been finally crowned, and now, there was a small ship on the bank of Toark River.

A group of people on proud horses approached the lonely river. Many of them had silver hair, and carried tall lances. The ship that awaited them seemed strange, but was beautiful and fair, and it was shining under a bright moon.

Almost everyone in the group were elves, except one, who was not going to board the ship. This person was hooded, and he was grieved.

The group finally dismounted close to the vessel, and two of the elves turned to the hooded person. They were Eragon and Arya, and they were smiling as well. The hooded person was Roran, who was unhappy. Arya was holding Deaother, and was looking at him tenderly. Her son was fast asleep.

"You don't need to leave, Eragon . . . All of you can stay in Carvahall, with me and my family. You don't need to go away." Roran said, desperation in his voice.

"Roran, you are my brother, and I do love you. But we cannot let the mistake of the past repeat itself. If all the Riders were first supposed to be situated at Doru Araeba, then they shall be again. And in this way, even if there is a betrayal, the Riders will be united and we will be able to tackle all the attacks." Eragon said, placing a hand on Roran's shoulder. "Murtagh and Nasuada have been there for a week already, along with many people of all the races. They are remaking the city. I and Arya would have gone with them, but it was for you that we stayed . . . I cannot stay any longer, Roran."

Roran looked at him angrily, "You don't have to keep the Riders in Doru Araeba, they can live at the capital."

Eragon smiled, then pulled Roran into a gentle hug, "No Roran . . . They cannot. If I keep them here, it will seem as if you are weaker than me, or the other way round, and we both must show that we have the same authority. But come now, this isn't really a good bye. We will meet again, soon."

Above them, Saphira and Valinor hovered.

Arya walked forward and smiled at him as well, while all the others watched them, "Aye, we aren't leaving forever, we are just going to Vroengard. We will meet again, I am sure, and don't worry about Eragon. I am there to look after him, he will be just as good and healthy as he is now." Arya reassured him, and a ghost of a smile flickered on Roran's face, though it was short lived.

"Farewell, Roran . . ." Eragon said, then he and Arya turned and boarded the ship, arm in arm.

The others joined him, except Roran, who stood there with tears beginning to run out of his eyes. He had thought that he and Eragon would remain together, as a family, for years. But it had not been so, both his brothers were away from him now.

As the ship disappeared downstream, and Saphira and Valinor flew after it suddenly, Roran pulled back his hood and gave an aching cry, "Eragon!"

The Lead Rider heard him, as did everyone else aboard the ship, but Eragon just waved at him, and both the dragons roared.

The ship finally reached the sea, from where it veered north. The dragons followed, flying slowly to match their speed with the ships.

Roran stood there, weighed down by his grief and loneliness. He looked at the sea again, and continued to do so until the first rays of dawn burst out ahead.

His feelings began to form an abyss in him, and he soon reached the conclusion that now things were for the best. At least, that was what he felt.

"You may be the Lead Rider, Eragon, but you still are a stupid mule to me." Roran muttered with a smile. He pulled on his hood and walked to Snowfire.

He did not want anyone to know that their king was here, so he had kept his crown in Katrina's possession, and he was going to return to Tierm, which he had visited to put together its management and meet the Governor. There had been many problems ever since it had been captured by the elves.

And so, the two cousins went different ways, but far away, past the sea, a cry was heard.

Just as there is day on one side of the earth, and there is night on another. Similarly, there is happiness on one side of this world, and grief on another.

 **A/N: Sequel will be up in a couple weeks.**


	121. AN

Sequel is up Du Domia.


End file.
